A Dance in the Rain
by Shadownip
Summary: Many people believe things happen by coincidence. This is not the case, as there is no such thing as coincidence, but rather inevitability. Nothing could have prepared Connie for the journey she was about to get thrown into. A journey filled with unexpected results, battles, and a clash between past and future. AltaïrxOC Cover by Mervley
1. Chapter 1 Home

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**A Dance in the Rain**

**Chapter One: Home**

Many people believe that things happen by coincidence. This is not the case, as there is no such thing as coincidence, but rather inevitability. You cannot escape such things; as they have been planned, plotted, and executed.

You can't run away your fate, no matter how dearly or hard you try.

* * *

"Do you believe me to be daft? I told you, I'm not interested!" yelled the young woman at her phone, before hanging up.

_That's it,_ she thought, _w__hen are these people going to learn that I don't care about their stupid propositions?_ She huffed before plopping down on the couch nearest to her.

Ever since she quit her most recent job, she had been called repeatedly by companies offering a job to her. They weren't impressive propositions, but decent nonetheless. Although she was grateful for the offers, she just wanted time to herself, and what better way to accomplish this than to sit around and do nothing for a couple of weeks? Better yet, without having to worry about a job waiting for her at the end of this 'vacation'.

With a sigh, she snuggled deeper into the couch, getting comfortable. "I can get used to this," she muttered into the pillow. She could lay here as long as she wanted and wouldn't be bothered, unless the phone decides to ring again.

"Why can't I get a phone call from someone I want to talk to?" she muttered again, thoughts of her parents entering her head. Her mother would always call her, and when asked why, her response would be: "to keep my daughter from getting lonely." The thought left the young woman saddened; it had been nearly three years since both of her parent's deaths. Though they weren't her real parents, she missed them as though they were. The young woman was adopted; a lady had found her and brought her to an orphanage when she was a newborn.

Of course, she doesn't remember any of this because she was a newborn, but she was told by her adopted parents. Even if they were not related by blood, she loved her parents as though they were her real ones.

It was those parents who "went missing all that time ago. The memory of their death was not something she would forget.

They had vanished and the authorities never found a body. All they found was a massive amount of blood, which after analyzed was found to belong to her adopted mother and father. The young woman rolled over, barely stopping herself from falling off of the couch. She stared at the wall, thoughts still on her adoptive parents.

There had been so much blood on the walls, the carpet, even on the ceiling. She was 16 when she witnessed this. When she saw the scene, she ran out of the house, barely holding in her vomit. She called 911 as soon as she stopped shaking.

She had been the one to discover it while going to see them. They had stopped calling her and she was worried, and decided that a visit was in order. But nothing ever seems to go as planned.

After the chaos from their death settled down two weeks later, she was approached by a lawyer. Her parents had a will, and in it, they stated that most of the things that belonged to them were to be given to her. She could not imagine why she got everything, as she had an older sister that was actually related to them by blood. But she wasn't going to question her parents' judgment.

When she visited her parent's house, which was now hers, she couldn't even look at it; memories of the blood wouldn't go away. So, with much regret, she removed all of the furniture and had the big house demolished. She didn't want to keep it for sentimental value; it only caused her bad memories. The land was then used for something she deemed useful. She had never spoken of what it became to anyone, except one person, and she trusted him greatly.

Suddenly, there was a knock at the door, making the woman fall off of the couch and breaking her from her thoughts. She laid there for a few seconds recovering, not bothering to flick her long, dark-coloured hair out of her face.

Grumbling, she got up, and rubbed her newly bruised shoulder. "This better be good," she grumbled before walking to the door.

She had a peek hole, but it was never used, as that is what people would assume you would look through to see them. It was false, and she used another method to see who it was. This of course was a camera, not very original, but efficient nonetheless.

She gazed at the screen the tiny camera was producing. It was merely a post office worker delivering a package. Her eyes stared at the package. _Would someone send me a bomb? I haven't ordered anythin-_ she was brought out of her thoughts by the man ringing the bell, more times than truly necessary.

She huffed, unlocked her solid metal door, and opened it. Not all the way, of course.

"May I help you?" the young woman asked sweetly.

"Yes, is there a Connie Winters here?"

"Yes, I'm Connie."

"This package is for you." He held the package in his arm while he went to grab something from his side.

Connie's hazel eyes snapped to where he was reaching. She almost shut the door, fearing what the man was grabbing for. However, it seems the worry was unjustified, as it was only a clipboard.

"Please sign here," he said, indicating to the bottom of the form. She grabbed the pen and signed her name quickly. "Here ya go," he said handing her the package. "Have a nice day," he said before walking back to his truck.

"You too!" she shouted, not fearing the delivery man as much anymore.

She shut the door quickly, locked it and ran to her living room, placing the package down slowly, as not to activate any possible threat. While the delivery man may not be trying to intentionally harm her, she would never trust a sealed package as easily.

She grabbed a nearby knife, And carefully cut the box open. She shifted through the contents, looking for anything harmful. However, all she could find was bubble wrap, Styrofoam, a small golden box, and a letter. She quickly put her ear to the box to listen for ticking. Nothing. _Thank god,_ she thought thankfully.

Even though there was no ticking, it could still be a threat. For example, it could be a trigger-bomb. Now, you probably have guessed that Connie here is quite cautious, actually from another's point of view, she's overly cautious. She always had some caution, but it intensified after the incident with her parents.

Connie reached for the letter before even thinking about touching the box. She held it carefully and then smelled it. _Safe,_ she thought before reaching for the knife again to open it. See, Connie would never have gone through this many measures to prove it safe, but it was from an unknown person to her. Which simply means, don't trust it.

Connie opened the letter. It read:

_Dear Connie Winters,_

_You may be wondering who I am and how I know you. My name is Mai Sentence. In case you have forgotten my name over the past few years, I am the woman who found you and brought you to the orphanage._

_I am sending you this letter in hopes that you will forgive me. You also may be wondering why. _

_When I found you, I stole something very significant from you._

_Let me explain. When I found you, your only possessions were an old blanket and a necklace._

_My conscience when I found you wasn't great and I thought that, since I am helping your life, I should be repaid. And I took your necklace._

_I am sorry for doing such a thing. I was selfish, ignorant, proud, and I do not deserve your forgiveness, even though I wish it. Just know that I am truly sorry._

_What saddens my heart even more is that I am only returning this for more selfish reasons. I have been plagued with such guilt and bad luck since I took your necklace. Please, even if I am undeserving, try to forgive what I have done. I wish to die without guilt. I am truly sorry._

_Yours truly, Mai Sentence._

Connie sat in silence. _This lady, the one who I always thanked for finding me and saving me, stole from me? Why...why would she do such a thing?_ Connie stared at the letter lifelessly until anger flashed upon her features. She stood up and started ripping the note.

"Who would do that?" Connie screamed, ripping the letter as quickly and violently as possible.

"Who in their right mind steals the only thing a child has of their parents?" she cried, tears pooling in her eyes. At this point, the letter was nearly in shreds.

"How dare she? I thanked her for saving my life, and she has the nerve to expect payment when from a little child!" Connie shouted again, flinging the shredded letter to the floor.

"How dare she?" Connie fell to her knees, crying. _Who would do such a thing? _Her tears calmed slowly. She felt so alone at that moment. She had no one to comfort her, no one at all. Although she has a sister, their relationship wasn't the best. Even if she was here, she wouldn't be able to comfort Connie in any way.

She found herself lifting her head to the tiny golden box on the table. She wiped the tears from her face and she slowly lifted her hand to the box. It felt oddly warm and radiated a strange feeling. Sitting on the floor, she dragged the box towards her and pulled the ribbon that was holding the golden box closed.

After pulling it loose, she held the ribbon in the air and watched it fall to the floor, tears threatening to spill from her eyes again. She dabbed her eyes dry and removed the lid off from the box.

Connie stared in wonder at the object inside. It was some sort of silver pendent on a silver chain. It had strange lines on it like a language she didn't understand. She felt that weird sensation again, dropped the lid and slowly reached for the necklace. She grabbed it and felt heat radiating from it, almost as though someone was wearing it and recently took it off. The sensation grew stronger and she could finally place it as a feeling of comfort.

A smile plastered itself to her face as she held the necklace to herself, hugging it as if it were a person. While she knew it was only a necklace, it made her feel happy and safe. This was something her real parents gave her. This small object made her feel so much closer to something that was real before she was lost.

It made her feel at home.

* * *

**AN/ Ok so this is my first story being posted on Fanfiction. I have it all planed out... All the way down to the very end. I just have to write it, since it's been in my head for over a year now. Now I know that you're probably like, "Oh, it's just another OC fic." Well yes, it does have an OC, but it's not like most of the stories on here.**_** I can guarantee that, you just wait.**_

**Yes one factor is the same, that being that there is time travel. Sorry for that, but it is a major plot point in this story, you'll see. And hopefully no one gets the idea I just hinted at, and writes about it before I get a chance to. I hope to spark people's interest though. Let me know what you think so far :D**

* * *

**Edit/23/06/2012:**

**Hello, I would like to advise to new readers that this story has been out for more than a year now, meaning writing wise this work has improved greatly from the first chapters. With this in mind, I would ask that viewers/readers give the fiction a chance. I did not get a beta until 30 days after I started the fiction, that being around chapter 30. So until chapter 30, a few spelling errors will probably be found. Perhaps a lot.  
Essentially, what I'm saying is, don't judge this story based on the first few chapters, things get really good later on.**

**-Shadownip**

* * *

**Edited by ****mago505**

**03/03/2013**


	2. The Possibilities

**I do not own Assassins Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter Two: The Possibilities**

Connie woke with a small smile on her lips, slowly opening her eyes. She felt a cold breeze tickling her face as she slowly raised it. _When did I fall asleep?_ Thought Connie in surprise. Her hand and stomach felt hot, and she diverted her eyes to see what it was. Her eyes focused to her hand, which she slowly opened and was met with the necklace. Her body heat must have made is rather warm, since she had been clutching it.

Another strong gust of wind hit her face yet again. She looked around the room for the source of the wind, when her eyes landed on the window over her couch. _I never opened that... someone might be in my house..._ Thought Connie hesitantly, a possible intruder being her first thought. She quickly got up and grabbed the knife off the table; she never opened windows, and when she did it was always on the top floor, where no one could get in.

Walking slowly towards the window, she tried shutting it without making noise. At that moment a big gust of wind struck through the window, whipping her hair and heavy curtains in her face, making it nearly impossible to shut the window. The wind kept growing in strength, and she was forced to put the knife down to be even remotely close to shutting the window.

Darkness caught her eye and she looked out the window, dark heavy clouds were blowing towards her house, covering the sky with their gloomy nature. Whatever small smile was on her face was gone at that point. Not caring for making noise anymore, due to the heavy gusts of wind against her house. She used all her force and slammed the window shut, using the wind as help when the window reached a certain point. She than whipped around and grabbed the knife at the same time.

Staying still, Connie began listening to see if there was someone in her house. Aside from the gusting wind against her home, she heard nothing. This worried Connie even more, she had not opened that window, and it was _very _unlikely that it opened itself; no it was impossible unless you smashed it.

Her thoughts then went to her necklace; she had dropped it on the floor when getting up to the window. She walked over to it and bent to pick it up, and then snapped her head to the sound of creaking upstairs. Shoving the necklace in her pocket out of the way, she silently ran to the stairs and up without making a sound. She had already mastered where to walk in her house without making any sounds to alert anyone of her presence, knowing ones way around your own house is very important.

Reaching the top of the stairs, she silently ghosted over to the room she recognised the creaking coming from. Coming to her destination, Connie placed her hand on the knob of the door and got her knife ready to strike. She snapped the door open, and quickly shot her eyes around the room. There was nothing there though.

She slowly stepped into the room, it was her play room, and nothing looked out of order from what she remembered it looking like. She turned her head to the sound of crinkling, like someone stepping on a plastic garbage bag. The noise had come from the closet, and it was opened a little, but she had dismissed that as her putting away something and not shutting the door all the way. _Look another down fall I have to fix in case of a situation like this; my inability to shut a door all the way in my house. _Thought Connie with distaste, as she approached the closet with confidence.

Knife at the ready, she prepared herself to open the door outwards, not giving whoever was inside a chance to do anything, she whipped it open and glanced inside.

She didn't see anything in there however, and was about to look through the closet when something jumped at her.

"Ahhh!" yelled Connie as she fell backwards in surprise, dropping her knife.

She didn't even bother picking it up though, because she was quick to realize that it was her cat that was making the noises.

"Well hello there Meesha, what were you doing in the closet?" she asked, amused that she had yelled over something like this.

She just meowed to her name being said and that was it, before she went back to rubbing her head on Connie's foot.

"You silly cat, I could have hurt you." laughed Connie as she slowly got up, her cat meowing at not being able to scratch herself on Connie's foot anymore. Connie bent down and patted her cat on her head, and then scratched behind her ear, before reaching to pick up the knife. Her cat certainly did not open the window.

"You stay here, and don't make any more noise okay?" said Connie, not even looking for some acknowledgement before she went out of the room, listening for anything else. She was pretty sure that she would have scared away anyone that was once in this house when she fell. So she headed downstairs to see if the front door or windows were touched.

While heading to the stairs, major winds struck against her house, she heard snaps of the structures' foundation and grasped onto the rail until it stopped, and went to its usual howling again. She headed down the stairs towards her front door, and peered at it to see if it was touched. This was a door she made _sure_ was shut properly. Everything seemed in order though, and she furrowed her brow as she looked it over again. _Wouldn't it be more logical to use the front door to get out? _She thought before walking back to her family room where she woke up.

Connie walked over to the window she found open and looked at it. It wasn't touched, and would have been left open if someone got out from it, and her alarm system said that all windows were shut...does that mean whoever came in is still in here? She glanced out the window, the skies had gotten darker, and she could hear her wind chime clattering loudly.

_Finally some rain. _Thought Connie, watching it go from the rain spitting to a full out pour. She quickly turned around and looked around the room, her eyes landing on her security camera.

Quickly deciding it had the answers, she went to her stairs and towards the bookshelf on the side of it. Even though her house was small, it had many secrets she had installed. She grabbed two different books at the same time and activated her door. Yes it wasn't original, but she loved stuff like it, so when she got her house, she couldn't wait to put stuff like this in it.

After she unlocked it, she quickly pulled it open and went inside towards the one computer hooked up to all the cameras. Quickly getting to the options menu, she opened the live stream of the camera in the family room, and started rewinding it at a decent speed; searching and looking for any movement.

She saw herself looking out the window a few minutes ago, and kept watching until she got to the part where she woke up. She then slowly watched it play backwards. Nothing was happening, until suddenly she saw herself get up off the floor and walk backwards towards the window, shutting it, but really it was being opened. When the window was shut, her body was still looking out the window for some time.

_Was I sleep walking? Don't remember doing that... _thought Connie in shock, she never use to sleep walk, but it's not like she would know...

The angle the camera was at allowed her to see a side profile of her face, and she immediately noticed her lips moving very slowly. What was she saying? It only lasted a few seconds, and there was no way for her to know what was being said; she had no sound on this camera. What luck.

Just then the Connie on the screen walked backwards to the exact same spot she woke up from, and that was it. She didn't move anymore, well that is until she sped it up to the part when she was awake and moving. Watching more of it she came to the conclusion that she had just closed her eyes and fell asleep on the floor, and then the video got to the point where she was ripping the letter. However, because she was rewinding, it looked as if she was putting the letter back together, which really pissed her off. She pressed play and watched herself rip it up with a look of pure hatred on her face while she was yelling at the woman who found her.

It started getting weird after a while of watching it, so she X'ed the live stream and got out of the small room and locked the door.

"So I was the one who opened it." Thought Connie aloud, she then looked at her watch. "Oh look, I wasted an hour too." She huffed before walking to the couch and plopping down. She smiled; her mother would always tell her to not plop on the couch, as she could break it, she hardly listened to that though. The smile was gone then, as she remembered she would never be told those words again.

Now in a grumpy mood, she looked down at the floor with a glare, trying to push those thoughts out of her head; her side eyed vision then caught a glimpse of the lump in her pant pocket. Connie put her hand in her pocket and pulled out the necklace she remembered she put in there.

Pulling out the delicate necklace, she held it up to her face, examining it. Her previous thoughts forgotten.

"So you came from my parents? My real parents?" Connie smiled; it made her believe her belief that she wasn't abandoned on purpose all the more. _Though... _Connie thought with a frown, _if they didn't abandon me on purpose, wouldn't they at least try looking for me? I've been searching for them for such a long time..._ Connie's frown deepened; _maybe they think I'm dead..._

"How could they abandon me..." Thought Connie sadly.

Connie, suddenly angered, clenched the necklace and whipped it across the room, just as it hit the wall, loud thunder burst through the sky; so loud it made Connie jump.

She quickly got up and ran to her necklace, the lights flashing.

"I'm sorry!" yelled Connie to the necklace, picking it up and holding it to her chest. She then undid the clasp and put it on around her neck, now hugging it to her chest.

"I'm sorry," she whispered to it. Then the lights went out, and she screamed. She never liked the dark, her mind always thinking the worst for everything; it always made her think something terrible was in the dark, and her imagination didn't help things. Even though it was still early in the day, it was really dark due to the gloomy dark clouds covering the sky; it didn't help her situation at all.

Running to the window, her hazel eyes glanced outside. The tree near her house on top of the hill had been struck, and was a little on fire but the heavy pour of rain seemed to be taking care of putting it out. Even with the clouds covering the sky, it was still brighter out there than inside. So Connie turned away from the window and ran to the door.

Unlocking it quickly, she ran outside shutting the door behind her as she ran into the rain. She had always loved the rain, loved the way it felt when it hit her skin, it was just so refreshing.

As she was running around, her head faced to the sky, more lightning struck but it wasn't close at all this time, and to Connie, she just thought of it as a light in the sky. Connie felt so happy, she didn't know why, and she started skipping around, and it looked almost like a dance, but it was her just having fun.

She may describe clouds as gloomy, but they did the exact opposite for her, she just loved rain. By now her clothes were soaked, her turquoise t-shirt clinging to her skin, and her black pants doing nothing but the same. Her dark brown hair was soaked as well, having absorbed as much water as it could and was now being whipped everywhere as Connie danced and spun around.

Connie didn't live in a very crowded place, it was all fields of grass and there was a pond near her house, with a park. It wasn't really a kid's park, but rather somewhere to hang out. There were only two homes that she could actually see from her house though. One being her only close trusted friend Jake, and the other being this lady who hated people. That was her opinion, as the lady didn't like to talk to anyone.

The lady had no husband and her only friends were her cats. Well Connie was on good terms with her now though, and she thought that the lady liked her too. Her name was Katy, and she was the one who gave Connie her cat after Connie had saved the cute thing from drowning in the pond near her house. After that Connie received new found respect from Katy and was deemed worthy to have a cat from her. She really didn't want the cat at first, but she had grown to love Meesha dearly.

Connie was pretty sure it was illegal for Katy to have that many cats, but she wasn't going to call police and make the lady hate people even more. She didn't want police near her own house anyways; it might cause her unnecessary problems.

Connie, still dancing in the rain slipped on a patch of mud and fell to the ground. That didn't stop her though as she started laughing and rolling down the slick hill towards the tree that had caught fire, but was now out. Coming to a stop near the tree, she sprung up and went up the hill the tree was on, skipping the way there. She was interested to see if the tree would live, and what it looked like, as she had never seen lightning hit something so close to her before.

Coming to a halt in front of the big tree, she started to inspect it, moving her wet hair out of her face. Most of the leaves had burnt off, but the ones that did remain, had water pounding on them from the rain, still a bright green. She started to walk around the tree then stopped suddenly.

There in the tree, covered by whatever leaves left, was a man. He was hanging there on the branch by his stomach unconscious, and getting soaked. The leaves around him desperately trying to keep him dry.

* * *

**AN: Another chapter :) let me know what you think.**


	3. Not the Best Idea

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**Thanks for the reviews, they all mean a lot to me :D**

* * *

**Chapter Three: Not the Best Idea**

Still in shock, Connie stared for a second more before going to help the man. His arms and legs were hanging, and his position seemed rather painful. _How did he get up here? _Thought Connie as she reached for his hands to pull. She was just going to pull him from the tree, and she was going to make sure he didn't fall on her too, plus the ground was spongy enough for it not to hurt _as_ much. She grabbed his hands firmly, but his left one felt weird... she pulled her hand away, and looked. _His...his ring fingers almost all missing!_ She thought shocked, how the hell does that happen? She then grabbed his hand again getting ready to pull.

As she was about to pull, thunder struck again. The thought of him being in the tree when the thunder stuck baffled her, had he been struck by lightning? It wasn't like she could really tell if he was breathing, and his hand was a little cold, but he _has _been in the rain. So with not much more thought, she pulled his arms towards the ground. Luckily, because everything was wet it was easy to move him and he fell with a nice _thump_.

Looking down at him, his tanned face looked rather handsome but pained, and he _was_ breathing. _Thank god. _Thought Connie. She then proceeded to see if he was hurt. If he was struck by lightning his clothes would have been burnt, but besides that, how the hell did he get in the tree?

The man was wearing white robes which was very odd, but that wasn't all. There was also the fact that he came out of nowhere. There wasn't a car, or bike anywhere. He wouldn't have walked here, because there was nothing here besides the park, but she highly doubted he would be headed there.

His white robe had many belts and weapons on it, she glanced to his face again. _Would he wake up and attack me? _Thought Connie concerned, this was something new, and she was always prepared for most things.

Checking his heart rate this time, she found it to be slow and even, and was happy he wasn't faking this. There are a lot of weird people out there, and god knows the things they do to get people's attention. This is another reason as to why she lives away from people; a lot of them are idiots, simple as that. Though that's not the only reason.

Finally giving in, she decided to help the man out, he most likely broke a rib for all she knew, and she wasn't going to go check out here. So against all her better judgment, she grabbed the man under his armpits and began to drag him closer to her house. She made sure to lift him enough so that only his boots were dragging, and good lord was he heavy.

"Thank you free time for workout." Said Connie amused, almost close to the house.

The rain had only gotten harder, and it was now impossible to see far due to there being so much down pour. Connie finally got him to the top of the second hill after dragging him down the first, and continued the last short distance to her front door. Sadly there were stairs.

"Let's just hope I don't drop you" said Connie with a laugh as she continued walking backwards towards the steps. She then went up each step carefully, but sadly, still ended up dragging his butt a little, mostly because he was tall and weighed a lot.

Glad it was a small stair case, she reached for the door knob and opened it, having left it unlocked. Pulling the door open, she pulled him into her house far enough so she would be able to shut the door. They were dripping all over the place, and creating a puddle mop worthy. Placing him down gently on the tiled floor, she turned to the door and shut it, halting anymore attempts the rain had for pouring in. Locking the door with all its locks she turned back towards the man. He looked peaceful, but she couldn't really see his face from his hood.

The poor man must have been trying to cover his face from the rain with that hood, it didn't do him much good though. Walking over to him she pulled down his hood, putting it behind his head like a pillow. Her hair was dripping all over him so she quickly sat back away from his face. He definitely was not from around here; he was too tanned, and was wearing the weirdest clothes she had ever seen, not to mention he was carrying all these knives.

"Yeah, I'm getting those off you, my safety before yours." Connie said simply before pulling and un-strapping all the weapons from him. She didn't take off his clothes though, if he caught a cold it wasn't her fault, he was the one wandering in a storm without a vehicle. She noticed a bracer on his arm and looked it over, looked harmless enough... but the metal part she questioned. She shrugged and stood up again, she debated on where to bring him, she could leave him to dry on the tile, but that wouldn't be so nice...

Connie huffed before walking and dripping her way up the stairs. She decided to get him a pillow and a blanket for his stay on her tiled floor. She didn't even know him and she wasn't about to roll out a red carpet for the man, she was sure he would be fine on the _floor._ Heading back down the stairs with the pillow and blanket, she placed the pillow under his head and put the blanket over him. Sighing with a job well done she picked up all the weapons she collected and headed to the family room to her bookshelf. She was starting to get a chill and really wanted to go change into something warm.

Pulling the two books at the same time was hard with one hand but she managed, and pulled the shelf open and placed the weapons in the chest under her desk, his sword was so beautiful, and she hoped it wouldn't get ruined. Thinking twice about it, she ran to get a towel to rap them in so that they wouldn't get that ruined from the rain. Stuffing them in the trunk again, she got out, locking her secret room once again.

She headed back towards the stairs where the man was close to, and looked him over. He was going to get really cold soon, she thought before huffing and heading to her storage room to get her heater.

"look at me running around for this man, I'm ruining my floors, I should have just left him out there" Connie said in annoyance before entering the storage room and grabbing the heater, and heading back to her front hall again.

While heading down the stairs she almost fell from her wet socks, but caught herself at the last moment. This man better give a nice thank you to her when he wakes up. If only she knew.

Reaching the man again she plugged it in, and tried to turn it on, but it didn't work.

"What the...oh!" she slapped her head in her ignorance. She had forgotten her power went out, she had a backup generator, but she made it only work in selected areas. She only had power running on the top floor and kitchen, she would have to add the front hall to its program.

"Why is this man causing me so many problems! I'm going to get a cold if I keep this up!" she huffed out again. Deciding to be a nice person once again, she headed down to her basement to the power box, with the generator attached to it. She removed and replaced the breaker of the front hall and set up the generator to that fraction of the house before heading upstairs again.

Feeling herself trembling from the cold now, she picked up the pace and headed to the front hall, her wet socks making noise with each step. The man was still out, so she unplugged and re-plugged the heater and turned it on, sighing in satisfaction when it started to work. She then shifted it over closer to the man to keep him warm.

Turning back to the man, she looked at his face and smiled. "Hey look I did a good deed. Now let's hope I get thanked for helping him out later." She said to no one, before turning to the stairs and walking past the guy.

Before she could reach the third step, something warm grabbed her from behind and just as swiftly pushed her into the wall on the one side of the stairs. Connie came face to face with the man she was trying to help out, his golden eyes staring her down. Just as swiftly as him she started to try and get out of his grasp but couldn't do anything in her now weak state. Before she could say anything, the man's brown bracer had a knife that shot out, and he held it close to her face, as a warning not to move.

This wasn't fair, Connie was usually prepared for anything, but this was unexpected. Here she was getting herself sick helping this man, and he's threatening to kill her after all her help? How rude.

"I do not need help from anyone." Said the man in a threatening low tone, still holding the blade up against her throat.

Connie was shocked, she didn't do anything to him, well maybe she left him on the floor, but she got him a heater! That counts right?

"s-s-sor-rr-ry" said Connie trembling. It wasn't from fear, but she got so cold all of a sudden and couldn't stop shaking.

The man's hood was still down and he looked her over, taking notice of her soaked form as well. He retracted his blade then, but still had his hand ready.

Connie couldn't hold it in then, and she let out a small quiet sneeze, sneezing to the right away from him. It wasn't a big sneeze, just one that could be considered cute under the right circumstances. This wasn't one of them though.

Connie quickly apologised again. Normally she wouldn't be like this, it was an act. Act powerless and helpless when in danger, and when the enemy deems you not a treat, attack. Normally she wouldn't do that either, but since she felt so weak at the moment, it was her plan B.

It seemed the guy was falling for it too, of course the cold she was getting was adding to the effect as well which was a bonus. He let go of her then, his hands at his side.

"Where am I?" asked the man, it seemed drastic measures were not needed in this situation, as it seemed he didn't want to hurt her, and only restrained her as a precaution.

"M-my h-house." Replied Connie, cursing her stumbling lips. Her hands falling to her side, and reaching slowly for her knife in her pants.

"How did I get here?" asked the man looking around, but his eyes were still alert on her.

"I- I fou-nd- you I-in Th-the ra-rain." Connie stumbled through again, hiding her excitement as her hand felt the blade of her knife. She then pulled it out of her pant pocket slowly.

The man looked towards the window where the rain was pounding and Connie took that moment to strike.

Being on the stairs is such a lovely thing; it's so easy to trip people on them. Putting her foot behind him, she knocked him down and held her knife very close to his neck while on top of him.

"d-don't move." Said Connie, pissed that she was still stuttering. The man didn't move but kept his eyes on her.

"How dare y-you hold a knife to s-someone who just saved you." Said Connie through clenched teeth, her anger from the past days coming out, as it had been so easily as of late.

"I took care of you first before myself, and have p-probably gotten m-myself sick now, and you're not even a-a l-little grateful!" Connie continued a little louder, teeth still clenching. The man just stared at her, and didn't say anything, still watching her movements.

Connie sneezed again, and being the polite person she was turned her head to sneeze her quite sneeze again. It turned out to be a big mistake, as the man was waiting for her to do that it seemed, because right at that moment he took advantage of the situation and grabbed her knife and flipped them, landing her with her back against the stairs and him on top.

Connie sneezed again, and attempted to rub her nose and cover her blush but failed, she couldn't move.

The man didn't hold the knife to her this time though, instead he threw it towards the front door.

"I am grateful for your assistance, will you answer a couple more of my questions?" asked the man gently, as if to calm her.

She sneezed _again,_ whipping her head to the side before answering.

"Can I at least change my clothes? I don't want to get really sick." Replied Connie, taking into account his thanks.

The man nodded reluctantly, and slowly lifted his warm body off her. The warmth had stopped her from trembling, so when he got up she felt herself start to shiver once again.

Connie wearily got up with a sigh, her body felt weak and she hated herself for deciding to run around in the rain, _but it's just so much fun_. She slowly went up the stairs saving her energy; she went up crawling with the man following her. When she was near the top of the stairs she bolted, flying up the stairs. The man was right behind her sadly, and she quickly kicked back causing him to stumble and get her some distance.

She ran to her room opened and slammed the door shut, locking it behind her. Not a moment later she heard the door jerk as the man tried to open it.

"Stop, I'm getting a change of clothes." Connie said hurriedly not wanting him to damage her door. It was pretty secure, and if she were running from someone, she had an escape root planned to its finest. Though she wasn't running from this man, it was just she didn't like the fact that she felt so out of power when she was near him, she was the one who wanted to be in control.

The banging stopped and the man grumbled something before replying.

"If that was the case, why did you find the need to run away and kick me?" asked the man, kicking the door slightly.

Connie not listening to the question at all continued pulling her clothes off. When she was out of them she quickly threw them into her laundry hamper, before running to her bed and wrapping her quilt around her tightly.

There was a kick at the door again, and Connie looked over frustrated. She was busy trying to get warm.

"Answer _my_ question." Said the man on the other side of the door, clearly regretting letting her go get changed.

"You were to close." Was her simple reply, as she continued to hug her blanket to herself.

"I let you go, answer all my questions now." Said the man with a stern voice.

"That's just rude, you're in my house have some respect." Said Connie, clearly pissed at his demanding tone.

"Where are my weapons?" demanded the man, ignoring her last statement.

"respect." said Connie simply.

There was a sigh, and then the sound of him moving probably from standing up straight, before the man spoke again. "I have already told you I was grateful for your help, can you answer my question?" said the man clearly frustrated.

"I hid them, and when you leave I'll give them back." Replied Connie, slowly getting off her bed and to her dresser to get a change of clothes.

"I would very much like to leave, where are they." said the man pissed. Connie was now starting to dread going out that door.

"I'll give them to you when I feel like It." said Connie at little amused. She was now dressed in warm clothes, and grabbed another knife from under her pillow tucking it in her pant, and walked towards the door.

The man sighed, probably knowing he wasn't going to get them back anytime soon.

"What is your name?" asked the man instead.

"How about you tell me yours first?" replied Connie standing in front of the door. This woman was getting too demanding.

The man grumbled, "Altair." _What a weird name,_ thought Connie. _He defiantly is not from around here... _

"Mine is Connie." Replied Connie, before opening the door and coming face to face with this Altair guy.

His face looked amused, like he found the name funny, before it went back to the blank look she saw it like before.

"Altair...I'm guessing you're not from around here." Said Connie pursing her lips, and gesturing to her surroundings.

"Where is here?" he said looking around now.

"Canada" Replied Connie.

"Cana-da?" said Altair giving a confused look.

"Yeah,...where are you from?" she asked trying to guess in her head.

"Masyaf." replied Altair quickly.

"What...that's like really far away, how did you get here?" asked Connie, a little concerned now.

Altair not liking his answer himself answered. "I do not know."

Her stomach growled then, and she looked down at her stomach, before she started heading towards the stairs.

"Where are you going?" asked Altair, a little worried about his position now.

"To make something to eat for dinner...are you hungry?" she asked slowly, almost unwilling, she wanted this man out of her house. Altair nodded before following after her. _Might as well be nice for a little while longer, _Thought Connie reluctantly.

Connie walked cautiously. She may seem fine with this man but she really was far from it; how can he say he doesn't know how he got to Canada? You can't just appear here, and he seems so out of place. Trust was something she did not do well with, it also didn't help that she lived in the middle of nowhere and couldn't even develop any trust with anyone. The people she trusted were her parents that passed away and her friend Jake, she didn't even trust her own sister. That caused them to fall apart however, ending any hope at a sisterly trust of any sort.

Reaching the kitchen she turned on the lights and grabbed a pot to begin making some pasta. The kitchen was the room she definitely needed power in, as she needed to cook. She turned to Altair about to ask if he liked pasta, when she noticed him staring at the light that she turned on, she hadn't turned on any lights up stairs and it looked like he hadn't seen anything like it in his life.

"What is that?" Altair asked after noticing Connie looking at him.

"It's a light." Replied Connie carefully, as not to insult, or provoke him in any way.

He looked sort of confused, and turned towards her as if asking for her to continue.

"It's a light bulb with electricity flowing through it." Connie continued. Altair looked at it once again, his face still showed confusion.

"How do you not know what a light bulb is?" asked Connie amused, did he grow up in a hole?

"I have never seen something like that, we usually use candles or torches...," said Altair turning to look at her again, and then towards the stove. "And fire to cook..."

"...where are you from again?" asked Connie

"Masyaf." Replied Altair once again.

"I'm pretty sure they have electricity..." Connie trialed off..._maybe he did live in a hole_.

"Hmph" was all Altair said before walking to a chair and sitting down, everything in this house was so odd to him, so alien. There were so many things he had never seen before, but he wouldn't dare ask any more questions, he would find out on his own, not from this woman.

Connie went back to her cooking, but still kept tabs on this man as she was. She kept herself ready to draw her knife at any time. It seemed like she would have to keep her guard up at all times with him around. What a nuisance.

* * *

**AN: so chapter 3 is complete. i would very much like to hear what people have to say about my story, so if you could, please leave a review :3 Even if you just started reading, and were many chapters ahead, reviews are always welcome :D  
**


	4. Are You Sure?

**I do not own Assassin`s Creed**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Four: Are You Sure?**

The silence in the kitchen was beginning to get on Connie's nerves. Sure, she lived alone and she loved quiet, but this was different. It was almost like this man wanted to talk but wouldn't, and the stare wasn't helping, he was probably as stubborn as a mule. _Just my luck._

Slapping her head in ignorance for the second time that day, she turned to Altair.

"Oh yeah, I forgot to ask, do you like pasta?" she asked not caring if he said no, she was making it either way.

"Sure." He said, not even questioning it, she thought for sure he would, but she guessed he didn't care. In reality, Altair didn't question it because he didn't want to be talked down to once again, all for the simple matter of not knowing something that the woman deemed obvious in a sense, he had to be in power here.

"Whatever you say." Replied Connie, not caring anymore. Turning towards him again, she looked him over. He wasn't watching her anymore, and instead was looking around her small kitchen. He felt her stare then, and turned towards her with a questioning glance.

"You can stay here tonight, but tomorrow I hope to see you gone." said Connie slowly, she didn't want it to sound that rude, never mind forget manners, and maybe he'll leave faster.

"Fine, and I will be expecting to see my belongings." Replied Altair evenly. _Damn, I was hoping he would forget... I wanted his sword for my collection. _Thought Connie with a frown.

"Yeah sure, just remind me." Said Connie with the frown still on her face. By that point the sauce was done, and was waiting for the pasta to finish boiling. Connie grabbed a fork and ate one to see if it was done. _Perfect._ She thought before getting a strainer to strain the pasta. Once that was done, she put the pasta back in the pot and added the sauce and stirred.

"Done." Connie said to no one in particular, before she went to grab two bowls to eat from. Scooping the pasta into each bowl, she got two forks and stuck it in the bowls before handing one to Altair.

"Here." She said before going back and grabbing herself a bowl, before heading to her family room, away from Altair to watch TV.

Altair was left in the kitchen looking at his...food. He had never seen something like it, and was wondering if the woman was trying to poison him. She hadn't added anything to his that she didn't to hers, so he followed where she went to see if she was eating.

The woman was eating to his disappointment, he had been hoping for an excuse to threaten her again, her stunts earlier annoying him greatly. He found her eating, and watching movements with people in a small box. It confused him significantly, but he didn't ask any questions, as he slowly walked over to another chair that was unoccupied, and sat down.

Connie turned to see that the man was on the couch, and had come to eat in here and watch TV as well, before she turned back to the TV. Her mind didn't put together that if he didn't know what a light bulb was, he defiantly wouldn't know what a TV was.

Altair was looking down at his food while Connie was occupied with the TV. He grabbed the fork and slowly stabbed pasta with it, before slowly lifting it to his eyes to examine. He had no clue what it was and before he could question it anymore, he shoved it in his mouth and chewed slowly.

It was definitely different, but it wasn't that bad, at least the woman could cook. His eyes turned to her again. She wasn't even paying attention to him, her hand would move on its own to use the fork to stab the food, and bring it to her mouth to chew, and her eyes were glued to the weird contraption with flashing lights.

His eyes then turned to the bright box with colours. He didn't know what was going on in the box, but he found his eyes glued to it too, trying to figure out what was happening. His hand as well started to eat for him.

The box was talking about war, and death, followed by a man walking through buildings that looked rather old. He was explaining how over time the buildings had fallen apart and were slowly being destroyed because the people who once inhabited it had died from an unknown cause. The box then showed a number, and began to explain what happened during that time.

It took him a second before his eyes widened and he realized it was a date, a year number.

He quickly looked around again, that's why everything looked so different and alien, he was somehow...in the future...

Still shocked, he debated asking the women what the date was, but he didn't want her to think him crazier than she probably already did. He would keep it to himself for now. He turned back to the box and continued watching and eating. He could probably learn a few things from it, but it seemed you couldn't talk to it, so instead he would wait for it to say something useful. He now knew it was some sort of history thing, and decided to ask the women why she was listening to history, and not anything else.

"Why are you listening to history?" asked Altair hesitantly, looking towards the woman.

Connie turned towards him before turning back to the TV and answering.

"I find history more interesting than the shows that are on now a days, I honestly don't care about celebrities having babies, and getting into relationships, and basically anything to do with people now a days. I only watch the history channel, and the weather network, everything else I don't bother with. I haven't watched a movie in a very long time. I have better things to do." She just kept blabbing on about it, until she got her point across, and than concentrated on the show again.

Altair didn't say anything, he didn't understand what she was saying for most of what she just said, and did not want to question it at all. He now knew that this was a show however, and that there were different channels, the history one being her favourite.

Perhaps he should tell her now though...maybe she could help? _No, I'll ask for help when it's necessary._

By now, both of them were done eating, and Connie got up, turned everything off, and headed to the kitchen leaving Altair in the dark. Connie walked over to the sink and put her bowl in, before turning around and taking Altair's who had followed. She then quickly washed everything, while she paid attention to Altair walking around her main floor. He was still wearing his boots too, which were full of mud. _What a rude man, not to mention he shows no respect. _Thought Connie, clearly not amused.

When she was done, she dried her hands and turned off her kitchen lights, before walking over to where she knew Altair was.

"I'll show you where you can sleep tonight." Huffed Connie before turning and walking towards the stairs. Altair slowly following. They walked past the discarded pillow, blanket, and heater, before heading up the stairs.

When they reached the top of the stairs, Connie started walking towards the spare bedroom. The hallway wasn't large, so she got there rather fast, before she opened the door, and directed him inside, turning on the light when she followed him in.

"I don't have a change of clothes for you, since I live alone, so you're going to have to live with what you have for now." Said Connie before turning to leave, but then stopped.

"Oh, and if you need anything knock on my door, it's the door closest to the stairs, I'm sure you remember," she smirked. "and bathrooms across from your room." She finished with a smile, before continuing on her leave. She headed to her room quickly, and didn't see her cat walking out of her play room and almost fell on top of her.

"Meesha! It's like you want me to kill you today!" she said amused, before picking her cat up and heading to her room again. She made sure she locked her door, before turning on her light and going over to her bed and putting her cat down on it. She gave her a quick pet, before going over to her dresser to get her PJ's for the night.

After quickly changing, she dumped her clothes in the hamper, and turned off her light, before turning to the bed and jumping in. Her cat bent her ears back at the annoyance of the bed moving, before walking over to the side of Connie and plopping down.

"Ha, you plop down just like me, except you can't break anything." She said with a laugh, before petting her again, she than turned on her side and tried to fall asleep. She wasn't aware when the rain was going to stop, but it helped her go to sleep, with its repetitive drips on her small window.

Meanwhile Altair was debating on what to do. He could very well kill the woman and take her house while he tried to think of a way to get out of this mess, but it was a bad idea, as well as good. He didn't know anything about this new time, and if he killed her he would be in an even bigger mess, as he wouldn't know anything she could tell him.

He couldn't leave tomorrow, he would have nowhere to go, and would most likely starve to death, there was also the fact that she lived near nothing, as he had discovered when looking out the window in his room. He didn't even have a horse to travel anywhere.

How was he going to be able to convince her, maybe through pity? Or guilt maybe? Pity seemed more logical though, but there was also the problem that this woman had no interest in people. She wasn't married for one, and lived near no one, so she probably wouldn't care about him having nowhere to go, probably dismiss it with a "to bad" for all he knew.

He would have to think of something else to add to the pity. She did seem rather interested in history, maybe if he told her about it she would let him stay longer, maybe help?

Altair grumbles. He didn't want help from anyone, especially a woman, but... it was his only choice, maybe he would warm up to her? He hadn't exactly been the best with people either, having a job such as being an Assassin didn't leave much time to make friends, and the thought had no appeal.

Sighing, he turned towards the small white box on the wall, apparently, with it you could turn off and on the light. Walking over to it, he put his hand over it, nothing happened. Then he pressed down and felt the thing move. The light turned off. He pulled his hand away and looked at the thing. He put his finger to the part sticking out and pressed it in, the light turned on. He pressed the bottom part again, and turned it off.

_It seems that is how this contraption works_. Mused Altair before turning towards the bed and pulling back the covers. He sat down and pulled his boots off, then pulled his top robe off, leaving him in simple attire. He than laid back into the bed and shut his eyes. He was pretty sure he wouldn't fall asleep a couple of minutes ago, due to the unknown surroundings, but he felt so tired now, and the bed was so comfortable. As reluctant as he was, he soon found himself falling asleep, the sounds of rain not disturbing him at all. His dreams on the other hand, did.

* * *

**AN: ok chapter 4 is done :D i would very much like to thank the reviewer`s of the last chapter, you encourage me greatly to continue, and that means a lot :D**

**hopefully i can keep up with writing Altair in character (if i am that is), and i haven't planned on him doing anything out of character. probably the only thing that will be weird is when Connie, gets a little immature to say the least. that will be coming up shortly. and to let everyone know,(that is if theirs a lot of people reading this) that this story is not just them finding things to do... there are a lot of things to come. trust me. (i know Connie wouldn't though XD i will prove her wrong!) and as for the lack of anything happening really... I'm developing the characters damn it! XD i cant just start making them have lovely thoughts about each other, and all that jazz, certain stuff will bring them on liking terms. and then so on.  
**

**please review and let me know what you think, reviews mean a lot :3  
**


	5. This Concept is New

**I do not own Assassin`s Creed.**

**Enjoy the chapter! :)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Five: This Concept is New**

Connie awoke to the feeling of her cat rubbing her face against hers. The cat knew it couldn't get out unless it woke up its master to open the door.

"Good morning Meesha, sleep well?" she asked her cat amused, knowing full well she wouldn't get an answer. Meesha meowed to her name and turned to face the door, before looking back, her way of saying 'let me out of here'. Connie laughed at the thought, before getting up and walking towards the door, and opening it. Her cat ran out, probably to go eat any scrap of food that was left in her bowl.

Connie shut the door and locked it again before heading to her dresser to get a set of clothes for the day. She pulled out a white top, and a pair of beige pants. While putting her top on, she hopped to the window, trying to put her pants on as well. When she had them on she looked out the window.

It was fairly early, and the morning looked so peaceful with no clouds, there was a slight fog that would clear when the sun came out more, and the grass was covered in droplets of water doo from the rain and morning cold. Opening her window slightly, she took in a big breath of the fresh air. This was another bonus to living far away from people, the air was much cleaner, and with the woods close to where she lived it just added to the whole thing with its beautiful view and ability to clean the air.

Shutting her window then, and locking it, she went over to her pillow and pulled out her knife again, before putting it in her pants once again. It was a weird routine she lived by, even if she lived far away from civilization. Heading to the door she unlocked it and headed for the stairs.

Descending the stairs, she thought of Altair; he would be leaving today and the thought worried her slightly, she didn't know why though. She didn't mind the company, it was just, he came out of nowhere and didn't even know himself how he got here, not to mention she didn't trust him at all. Also finding him with all those weapons added to it, she knew she should be weary of him, and she was.

Thing was, she wasn't prepared for anything like this to happen, and it annoyed her for she _always_ wanted to be prepared for anything, all the way down to there being a zombie apocalypse. If that ever happened of course, which isn't likely.

But an unknown man staying in her house? How did she not think of that one? Oh yeah, she wouldn't have let him in to begin with.

With a sigh, Connie reached the bottom of the stairs, her eyes turned towards the discarded items at the bottom of it. She huffed and began to put it all away. She grabbed the pillow and blanket and went to the nearest hamper to throw them in, before heading back to put the heater in a nearby closet. She then picked up her other knife that Altair threw, and tucked it in her pocket.

With that out of the way, she headed to the kitchen to make herself a bowl of cereal for breakfast. It seemed that today the power was finally back on, and she was happy because she knew her generator wouldn't have held up any longer.

She made her customary bowl of corn flakes, and sat on a stool at her counter. Her thoughts drifted to Altair. Maybe she should let him stay longer, it looked like he was rather lost, and she knew he had no means of transportation, and kicking him out seemed so...wrong. But maybe she could drive him to a place he knew? Or maybe just bring him to a bus station?

Connie huffed, she didn't know what to do, and it was getting annoying thinking about it, maybe she _should_ just kick him out and be done with it. She felt something hot on her chest then, and looked down. It was her necklace. Now it was starting to get on her nerves too, with it getting cold and hot at random times, its metal, its suppose to stay the temperature of whatever was near it, not heat up on its own and freak her out.

She felt a connection to it though, her parents had given it to her, so she would put up with its stupidity just so she could feel close to them. Ignoring the heat of the necklace, she went back to eating her cereal, enjoying it before it got too soggy.

Altair awoke with a start, his dreams had been filled with fear and uneasiness. And they had caused him to wake up once throughout the night, and hampered him from returning to sleep for some time. He quickly got up, put his boots and white rode back on. Soon however, he was faced with a new problem. He had to go to the washroom.

Desperately trying to remember if the woman had left an indication as to where the bathroom was, he remembered her say it was across the hall and quickly walked to it, as not to wake up the woman if she was still asleep.

Upon reaching it, he shut the door behind him, and looked around. How was he going to figure this one out? He turned to the right, there was the contraption that had running water, and the girl used that to wash the dishes, so he knew that wasn't it. The only thing left was this bowl sort of thing, with water inside. Is that where he...? He walked over to it, and examined the contraption from hell. There was a sort of lever on the side, and he decided he should push it. The water in the bowl disappeared and then reappeared. It fascinated him, before his problem became worse. He would use this, and if he was wrong, he didn't care. He should have just gone outside.

When his business was finished, he pulled the lever again, watching as the contraption from hell got rid of the water and created more. Before things got out of hand he stepped away from the thing towards the sink to wash his hands, he didn't know why but he felt he needed to, everything looked clean.

When he was done he left the room and headed to the stairs. The woman's door wasn't shut, and he looked inside to see if she was there. But she wasn't and so he headed down the stairs and prepared himself to tell the woman of his situation. He was very reluctant, but he knew he had to, and maybe the woman would help him. What was her name again? He was at the bottom of the stairs, trying to remember.

"Con- ... I cant remember." Said Altair frustrated, he would have to just not mention any name at all.

Connie was just about finished with her bowl of cereal, and headed to the sink to wash it, not noticing the figure slowly approaching her. Her necklace wasn't hot anymore she realized, and questioned why. She was just about done washing, when a voice made her jump.

"I have something to tell you." Said Altair in a low voice, amused that she jumped at his voice.

Connie whipped around, moving her hand away from her knife. "What the hell man, don't sneak up on me, I could hurt you." She said before turning and shutting off the water and putting the bowl on the drying rack.

"That is not likely." Replied Altair with a smug smirk. The woman thought she was threatening, how amusing.

"Don't be so sure." Said Connie and gave Altair a stare before continuing. "What was it that you needed to tell me?" asked Connie, as she headed out of the kitchen to the family room.

"What I state next is true, but I wouldn't blame you if you thought it to be a lie." Said Altair as he went to sit in a chair just as she had.

"Well spit it out already." Said Connie aggravated, she had things to do and he needed to leave. Her necklace began to heat up again, great.

Altair took a breath before just spitting out his words. Pride be damned, he knew he wouldn't last by himself.

"I am... from the past." Was all he said looking down, before he looked to her face to see her expression. She looked confused.

"...what? ... How is that even possible?" she said looking him in the eye to see if he was lying.

He stared right back at her, and answered with much regret. "I do not know. I just appeared here it seems, while I was on one of my missions."

Taking into account the truthfulness in his voice and the fact that he did indeed appear out of nowhere, she questioned him further.

"The last thing you remember was being on a ... mission? A mission for what?" she was still looking at him when she questioned him.

"Yes, a mission. I was to...," he stared at her, she was not a Templar he was sure, and then continued. "I was to kill someone." He finished, watching her expression.

"...is that your job?" she asked, a little frightened now, her hand moving to where she knew her knife was.

"Yes you could say that, but I only kill the corrupted people my master wishes me to." He said simply, like it didn't matter.

_Great I took in a murder. _ Thought Connie a little frightened. "Look um, if you're really from the past, you should know that it's illegal to kill then and even now, but um, we have guns, not swords."

"I do not kill innocent people, if that's what you're referring to, and what is a gun?" he said a little confused at the end.

"Before I answer that, what time period are you from? And what...was your job called exactly?"

"I was born in 1165, and I am an assassin." Replied Altair simply, like it didn't bother him.

Connie stared at him with wide hazel eyes, she knew he wasn't lying, being a murderer wasn't enough, he was an assassin, and she let him in her house. Great just great. She felt her necklace growing warm again, and she grabbed it in fear, somehow though, it calmed her, and it was almost reassuring...odd.

"..." she was still staring at him, unable to speak, her only comfort being her necklace.

"You're not going to kill me are you?" she finally said knife still near her.

"I told you I do not kill innocent people." He reminded her, taking a step forward. She quickly took a step back.

"Ok sure, so what was the point of telling me this?" Connie asked hesitantly.

"I was hoping to acquire your help, as I have nothing, I hoped I could stay here until I found a way to get back." He said quickly, getting it out fast.

"..." she was silent again, could she handle even living with this guy knowing this? But...but he was company, and he could be of some help if anything were to happen, like let's say...a robbery? Not like that would happen, or would she need his help, but still. And he was probably really good with swords too,... maybe he could teach her new things on top of what she already knows... That's a good plus.

"You're lucky I'm in a generous mood, yes you can stay here, but under a few conditions." She said looking him right in the eye. Altair nodded.

"First, you must promise me you will not threaten me in any way, understand?" said Connie stating her first rule. Altair nodded again.

"Second and it's more of a request but, are you good with swords?" she continued.

"very." Altair answered, nothing but pride in his voice.

"Could you,... could you teach me news things?" she asked hopefully, still clutching her necklace.

Altair stared at her, what were her reasons behind that? It seemed like she already knew basic things though, so he would have to figure out her reasoning later when he got to know her more.

"As you wish." Answered Altair, watching her expression turn to one of happiness, and her face contort into a smile. Her smile was rather lovely, but he discarded such thoughts quickly.

"Also..." she looked to him again, and was about to continue when he interrupted.

"Also? I thought you only said a few?" said Altair a little angered.

"Yeah, this is a few, a couple is two." She answered simply with an amused smile, Altair grumble.

"Go on." He said paying attention again.

"Can I hold your sword?" she asked quickly, almost embarrassed. He looked at her weirdly.

"I just want to hold it..., it looked so beautiful..." she turned away embarrassed now.

"As you wish." He answered, expecting another request. It seemed the lady liked swords, interesting.

"Okay that's it thanks, now, let me show you what a gun is, and if you have any other questions, just ask, its fine with me. Follow me." She said before walking past him heading to the family room. It seemed she wasn't thinking this over well.

Altair turned and stared after her. That wasn't so hard... Now all he had to do was remember her name, before she got insulted that he forgot. He quickly followed after the lady.

* * *

**AN: so he finally told her, not like its a surprise though, cuz he kinda had to X**D

**please leave a review to let me know what you think, whether it be bad or good, they help me either way.**


	6. How is this going to Work again

**Do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**please enjoy the chapter  
**

* * *

**Chapter Six: How is this going to Work again?**

When the two reached the family room, Connie headed to the bookshelf, but stopped before doing anything.

"Now, you are to tell no one of this passage, only three people know of it so far; Jake, Me, and now you." She paused and gave him a hard stare, getting her point across. "I have no trust in you at all, but since you will be living here, I'm bound to go in here sometime. I find i have to tell you about it now, so you don't do anything stupid." She finished, watching his face and expressions closely.

"You do realize I wouldn't have known how to get in." Replied Altair, curious to see what would happen to the bookshelf.

"Oh trust me, that's true. But, if you watched enough times you would be able to guess." Answered Connie, before reaching for two different books apart from each other with both hands. Once she had them, she pulled them at the same time, resulting in the bookshelf snapping from being unlocked.

She grabbed a hold of the shelf, before pulling it open and continuing her explanation. "Also, if someone were to pull all the books off at the same time it still wouldn't work, as the difference in weight would issue it to lock further." Finished Connie, before walking into the small room with one computer.

There was hardly anything in the small room; there was only a desk, a chair, a rug, the computer, the chest under the desk, and a small bookshelf. Altair questioned the shelf again, thinking it to be another passage. The room was also rather gloomy, as it was dark and only had a small light at the top of its narrow ceiling. Had the door not been open, it would have been fairly dark.

"What is this room used for?" asked Altair curious, watching Connie as she walked over to the shelf.

"Well, it's basically my security room, I can watch everything that happens in my house from here, and I haven't gone in here since you've been here so ya..." she turned to look at him, then looked away. "But it also leads to something else... and it's not behind this bookshelf." She continued a little amused, while point to the shelf.

Then Connie started looking through the books. "Which one was it again..., a-ha!" she pulled out a blue book, and opened the pages. There was a section of the book missing, and inside there was a key.

"What's that for?" asked Altair impressed with all her hidden things.

"It's to open this." She said before going down on her knees and pulling the rug out of the way in the far corner, her dark hair draping in front of her face. Altair stared at her for a second, before focusing on what she was doing again.

When the rug was out of the way, it revealed a trap door with a lock on it; she opened it with the key, before lifting it up.

"This leads to a few rooms, and I wasn't able to come down here yesterday because the power was out, and its own ventilation system was not on, meaning no air." she finished before going down into the hole, using the ladder.

Altair watched her go down, not wanting to himself. "Come on!" echoed the woman's voice from below. Not wanting to fall behind he quickly followed after her.

When Altair was halfway down a light went on, he looked down to see Connie on the ground near another one of those light switches. Had Altair been any average person, he probably would have been frightened from the height of this latter. He was an assassin though, and this height was nothing to him. Dropping and sliding the rest of the way down to Connie, he watched her go to another door.

The room at the bottom of the ladder was small, smaller than the room above them. It was empty, and only had two doors around, while the walls where a grey colour. The room was oddly cold, and the vent blowing air in the side of the wall didn't help.

Connie walked up to the door and went to a number pad to unlock it. Altair watched the woman press a long amount of numbers into the box thing, before he heard the sound of the heavy looking grey door unlocking, and being opened.

Connie walked in the dark room with no fear, and turned on the light near the door. This was her favourite room in her house. It _did_ cost her a lot though, but money wasn't a big problem at that time, and she thanked her lucky stars for that. It was getting close to a situation though, and the time period she was taking without a job was effecting it further.

Altair stared at the large room; it had so many things he had never seen before. The walls, the same grey colour, were filled with things against it. There were also tables with things on it as well, followed by shelves around the room. He didn't know what anything in this room was, the only thing he recognized was the wall that had swords on it, there weren't that many, only about five, but they looked stunning from where he stood.

"Is this an armoury?" asked Altair amused, looking over towards Connie. She had a dreamy look on her face; it conveyed happiness, and appreciation, not to mention the waves of pride coming off her that Altair sensed.

Connie turned towards him. "You could say that, but it has some supplies also, just in case, but there are weapons," she gestured to the swords. "I'm sure you know what those are, my collection is small, but a melee weapon can be very helpful, as it is silent. Though you need skill, and I don't have a lot of that unfortunately. I would have gotten lessons, but doing that would bring people to the conclusion that I'm not as innocent as I act. Acting innocent is very important, that way no one expects anything from you." She finished before walking over to the guns, which Altair had no clue what they were.

He thought over what she had said; it seemed this woman thought everyone was out to get her, as if she had to be prepared for everything. Her acting innocent conclusion also added to this fact, she had concluded that she was more safe this way, and he could agree, as it was a rather good idea. He was reminded that it had worked on him for a moment.

When she reached her guns, she just looked and didn't touch them. however, she decided it was best he didn't know how they work, and would just tell him it was dangerous.

She pointed to one. "This is a gun, it is very powerful and when you shoot it at someone, they will die if they get no help." That was all she said before she tried to think of a way for him to understand how it killed people. He questioned her before she could say anything though.

"What does it shoot?" he asked eying it carefully; it didn't seem that dangerous, as it had nothing to cut people with, but apparently it shot something.

"It shoots a bullet," she picked up a box of bullets on the shelf near the guns and pulled one out. "It looks like this, and when it is put into the gun, it shoots it really fast, and it can go through people, and depending on where you shoot, it can kill them fast or slow, or not even at all. That's it." She finished before putting the bullet back in the box, and placing it on the shelf before heading back to the door they came from, waiting for Altair to follow.

"Hopefully you don't get shot by one, cuz it hurts like hell, trust me. Let's go." She said gesturing for him to hurry up and come.

Altair quickly walked over, being at a loss for not having his own weapons, he felt powerless in the room, and especially after hearing it could kill you in one shot, _without even being near you_. Walking past the girl he headed straight towards the ladder and began to climb, and get out. Connie locked the door before following after Altair.

When Connie got out and was in the security room, Altair was already in the family room waiting for her. She quickly locked the trap door, pulled the rug over it again, put the key back where it belonged, and headed out of the room and shut it as well, and listened to it lock.

She then turned to Altair. He was still wearing his robes, and his hood was up. She didn't really mind the hood, but it was starting to get annoying, especially when she couldn't look him in the eye when talking. It reminded her of the people who didn't look you in the eye when talking. She didn't know if they were talking to her half the time and it annoyed her greatly when they would laugh because they thought her oblivious, and slow. Thank god she lived away from people; they could be so stupid sometimes.

Altair turned to look at her than, giving her a questioning glance. At least he could look her in the eye when talking to her, with his deep golden eyes that looked so enticing, and almost seemed to glo- _what the heck am I thinking?_ She thought quickly, banishing the thoughts from her mind quickly, and started a conversation.

"So, I'm thinking were going to have to go buy you some clothes, you can't be walking around with those all the time, you stand out wayyy to much. I also need to buy some food, and supplies." She finished, walking out of the family room, and to her front table to get her keys, and wallet.

Altair followed her. "Where are we going?" he asked as he watched her grab the keys and black square from the table she was at.

"Were going to a wal-mart store where we can buy things. Jake works there and he gave me one of his discount cards, so it's the most covenant place for me to shop now a days." She finished before unlocking the front door, and heading outside. She waited for Altair to pass her before she locked the door and headed for her garage.

"Discount card?" questioned Altair following Connie.

"Ya, I can get money off of the total cost for my purchase." Replied Connie, opening her garage. Once it was fully open, she walked towards her car.

"What is that?" he asked, actually pointing towards the car.

"It's a car, you can get places fast with it, and it's convenient, but damaging to the environment sadly." Said Connie before unlocking it with the button on her remote. The car beeped, and Connie thought Altair would be surprised, but surprisingly he wasn't bothered and just stared at it curiously.

"You go to that side." She pointed to the passenger's side before she opened her door and plopped in. Yes plopped, like she always does.

Altair headed over to the door on the other side and did the same thing she did and opened the door before seating himself inside, and shutting the door.

"Ok, you have to put on your seat belt, it's this." She said grabbing her own and buckling it in. She motioned for Altair to do the same. He followed what she had done and was buckled in shortly after. The thing smelt weird, and he couldn't relate the smell to anything he knew. It looked weird as well, and he felt so out of place.

Connie put the key in the ignition, and started it, before she put the car in reverse and backed up, shutting the garage as well. Once at the end of her gravel driveway, she pulled out onto the dirt road, and started driving to wal-mart, which would take a while to get to.

"Get comfortable, this won't be a short ride." She said rolling down the windows and getting comfortable herself. She glanced over at Altair. He was looking out the window at everything passing him. This contraption was definitely faster than a horse, and the wind felt nice blowing into his face, and pushing down his hood. He didn't bother putting it back on, it would just fall back again. So forgetting about that he went back to enjoying the scenery and watching the fields zoom by, enjoying how the wind felt like it did when performing a leap of faith.

His thoughts turned oddly to the man this woman often spoke of; Jake. Who he was Altair didn't know, but it seemed he was close to her.

"I wouldn't look out the windows for too long, you might get car sick, especially since it's your first time in a car." Said Connie as a precaution, she didn't want vomit in her fairly new car.

"Don't worry, I never get sick." He said with a smirk almost mocking, she noticed that his hood was down, and she could finally see his face again. His smirk was dashing, and she felt a little blush go to her checks. _What the hell_ she looked back to the road again. _Why the heck am I blushing...? He is handsome though..._ She looked back at him, he seemed to be enjoying the wind, and he had his eyes shut, revelling in it. She turned her hazel eyes back to face the road, she shouldn't stare at him that much, she might, blush again...

She realised she really should have been more social, just being near a man like Altair was causing her to over react and blush at everything. She would change that soon however.

She sped up than, creating more wind for Altair, maybe he wouldn't get sick if she kept the breeze up. But he said he wouldn't get sick, we'll see in the end then.

Her eyes focused on the road, as they continued their journey to the land of civilization.

* * *

**AN: hope you enjoyed the chapter, if not sorry :(**

**anyways chapter 6 is done woo, please leave a review to let me know what you think, whether it be bad or good, as it always makes me happy to get a review :D  
**


	7. Well that was Fun

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**enjoy this new chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Seven: Well that was Fun**

The drive to the store was rather long, at least an hour and a half, and Connie was surprised Altair hadn't gotten sick, or maybe he was just good at hiding it. They weren't quite there yet though.

At the moment they were driving through the populated area heading to the store, it could be seen from where they were and she was happy for the ride to be over, she really needed to stretch. Looking over at Altair who was still looking out of the window, a smile was brought to her face. She had been feeling rather lonely, and when she got the necklace in the mail, it just added to her built up sadness. Living by yourself had many down falls, loneliness being one of them. Sure she had Jake who was rather close to her house, but it wasn't the same as having someone live with her, like Altair was going to.

She chuckled, he had only been here for a day and a little bit, but she already felt so much happier, she wanted him gone at first, but that was because she felt insecure, and unprepared, two things she really hated. She was just happy she had someone to talk to though, some conversations were lacking however, but she hoped she could help him get back to his time, if he really was from there.

Connie was about to drive into the plaza with the wal-mart, when a man turning out cut her off. Her foot slammed on the break and she cursed and honked her horn.

"Stupid moron! People can be so dense sometimes; did he even care that he could have crashed into me? He probably would have said it was my fault too." Connie fumed to herself in a low voice, not paying attention to Altair who was now staring at her. Connie noticed after she pulled into the plaza.

"What?" she asked half angry and embarrassed, before turning back to look for a parking space.

"Nothing." He answered an amused expression covering his face. Connie blushed in embarrassment, while turning into an empty parking space.

"Were here." Stated Connie before rolling up the windows and pulling her key out of the ignition, cutting the power. She than opened her door and stepped out, stretching a little before shutting her door. Altair soon followed out, stretching quickly, and heading to her side of the car.

Connie looked at Altair before walking past him and heading to the store entrance. It was a superstore, so it also had groceries. Entering the store with Altair following behind her, she grabbed a buggy and headed to the men's section. It seemed Altair was keeping close, which seemed the right course of action for him.

"Ok so pick whatever you feel comfortable wearing from here, and when we have enough clothes we can walk around the store and I can teach you what some of the stuff is." Stated Connie before walking over to a rack.

"These clothes are very ... different." Stated Altair looking at a top but not touching it.

"Well, this is what future clothing looks like. I think this is your size." She said holding it up to him. It was a blue t-shirt. Altair looked at it in distaste, and shook his head.

"What? You don't like it? Altair you need clothes, yours are practically destroyed and full of mud from the rain, and you stand out way too much" She said putting it down, and turning to him. There were a couple of people who were staring at us, while passing; just adding to her point.

"I would much rather wear white." He answered simply.

"Ok, white it is, pick stuff out in the size I showed you." Altair nodded before looking threw the racks.

He pulled out a white hoodie and handed it to her.

"Ya, you need more than this, do you want anything else?" she asked looking around for something.

"I like this, everything else is too colourful and flashy, it stands out to much for my liking." He answered not bothering to look anymore.

Connie huffed. "Ok I'll just get you more of these then." She said before looking threw the rack for more of the same, and throwing them in the buggy.

"Ok now we need to get you pants." She said before heading to the pants section with Altair following behind her. "Pick something." She said gesturing to the pants around her. Altair walked over to the jeans, and pulled out a pair of blue ones. Connie walked over.

She looked through the pile and looked for a size she thought would fit him, and pulled out four pairs. "Any other ones you want?" she asked looking around herself.

"No, that's all I need." He said a little bored.

"Alright, oh um, you're going to need boxers." She said quickly, not looking at him, before heading to another part of the department.

"Boxers?" he asked curious.

"Yeah boxers, there under garments." She said simply, coming to a stop in the section, Altair didn't say a word. She couldn't believe she was actually doing this. She walked up to a good brand, and picked up the right size, all in black.

"Alright I think were done now." She said dropping them into the buggy, not looking Altair in the eye, while continuing on. She headed to the food section, walking over to the fruit while pushing the buggy.

"What's that?" Altair asked pointing at the oranges; at least no one was near them.

"That's an orange, there pretty good." She said before getting a bag and putting five in it, they were pretty big. Connie then continued shopping, without any more questions from Altair. He had realized after that there was a sign that said what each thing was, he couldn't read it however, but he still wouldn't know what it tasted like. He was amazed by all the food, there was so much of it, and he wondered how none of it went bad.

Deciding to think about it more at a later time, he went back to looking at all the different types of food.

Connie was happily shopping away; picking up things she thought would be a good idea to make, and putting it in her buggy. She was just about done shopping food, and decided to walk around the store with Altair, to see if he would ask more questions.

He did of course, but they got more frequent when they were passing by the electronic sections. They were about to head back to the front of the store and pay, when Connie saw something in the toy section. She quickly pushed the buggy towards what she saw, and turned to the shelf where she was looking, picking something up, a big smile on her face.

"What are you doing?" Altair asked, curious as to what made her so excited. Insert immature Connie here.

"Oh my god! I can't believe it! They finally have it here!" Said Connie excited over what she was holding, completely ignoring Altair.

"What is it?" Asked Altair, still curious and irritated that she was ignoring him. That seemed to be the only thing he had been saying all day.

"It's the new light saber! It has the sounds, the awesome glow effect, AND opens and closes like it's almost real! It's perfect!" Connie said truly excited now. She knew she was being really, really immature, but she just had to have this toy! Who said adults didn't like toys anyways? At that moment she ripped it out of the package and pressed the button on the handle, and this stick ish sort of thing shot out. Then it glowed red and made this weird noise that Altair couldn't place.

Connie then swung it to the right, and it made another weird noise. It had Altair completely mesmerized, by that point.

"What is it?" He asked still transfixed by it.

"I just told you!" said Connie happily, then she whipped it at Altair and it was about two inches from his neck, and it made a sound when it got there.

"Ha! Your dead." she laughed, that pissed Altair off.

He kicked her hand where the handle was and knocked it out of her hand, making it clatter to the ground. He then proceeded to grab one of his own and ripped it from the package, pressing the button like she had done earlier, and wiping it towards her neck as she was about to pick up her saber, or as Altair thought, sword.

"No, you're dead." he replied with his green saber sword inches away from her neck.

Connie laughed. "Man your good! You wanna have an awesome saber fight?" she asked, her maturity level lowering further then it already had been, she didn't care though; this was the most fun she had in ages, let the people stare.

She then leaned down and picked up her saber, and in the process Altair's saber hit her neck and he immediately moved it away.

"Are you hurt?" he asked quickly walking over to her then seeing that there wasn't a mark on her.

"I thought tha-" He was cut off by her laughing.

"You thought it was real? Ahahahah! That was too good." she said having a laughing fit, grabbing her stomach from the laughter. Though this was one of the first times she saw him worried.

Altair huffed annoyed by her antics "it's not my fault I know nothing about this time." he replied hotly.

Her laughter died down then, and just a smile was left at that point, but its presence didn't waver, and continued to grace her features happily. "Ya your right my bad, sorry," She said quickly.

"hmph," was his reply, as he stared at her smile, and how lovely it looked.

"So um, you want to have a saber fight now?"

"Indeed." Was all he said as he whipped his saber to the side ready to begin, she followed suit after picking hers up, and then they both smashed there sabers together, the sword noises could be heard from every section near them.

Altair took an advance, which forced Connie to take steps back quickly. This continued to happen until they made it out of that section of toys, and were brought into the main section of people. There sword fight consisted of the sound effects, there harsh smashing of them, and the comments of on lookers from a safe distance.

It was getting to the point where their swords were really fucked up now.

"You're going down!" yelled Connie

"Not something that would easily happen from the likes of you." replied Altair while striking her side hard with the sword.

"Ow, geez man." she said after he hit her, and she quickly aimed her sword for his side, but it was quickly deflected.

"This is supposed to be fun! Let me hit you!" Yelled Connie as she tried several more times to land a mark on him, but with no success.

"No." was his only reply before he hit her again.

"You're not making this fun anymore!" Said Connie frustrated, hitting Altair's sword hard. This was unexpected by Altair, and his stance faltered slightly, and gave her enough time to strike at him, landing a hit to his side.

"SUCSSES!" Yelled Connie again. By this time there was a crowd of on lookers.

"Not for long," was Altair's serious reply, as opposed to Connie's care free replies. He then jumped her and knocked her to the ground, Connie let out a grunt of pain.

Altair brought down his sword, but Connie quickly moved her saber to intercept his, and they clashed, both of them putting much force into their swords.

"you're going down!" bellowed Connie as she managed to roll them over so she was on top, allowing her to put more force into her saber, trying to break Altair's hold on his sword, but it wasn't working.

"No you're going down." Replied Altair, and they flipped again. Connie letting out another grunt.

By this time there was a big enough crowd that an assistant manager breached the crowd.

"Okay you two; break it up before I call security." Said the man in authority.

They stopped and turned to the guy, but Altair didn't bother moving, let the wimp try.

"Altair move and do what he says, I still need to pay for the stuff in our chart." She said quickly and quietly as not to let anyone hear.

He rolled off her then, and they both got up, Connie just realizing that a lot of people were watching them.

"Damn," was all she said, a blush coming to her face.

The manager then walked off, leaving the scene looking proud. He was probably an idiot, because he didn't realize that they just busted two saber swords, and that they wouldn't be bought anymore. _What a dumb ass_.

The crowd started to file away, one of them saying as they passed that he needed to come to wal-mart more so he could see more attractive girls fighting. _What an immature teenager_. Thought Connie, she still blushed though while she moved fallen hair out of her face.

She turned to Altair, "Okay lets pay for the stuff in our chart and get home before that idiot makes us pay for these...but I want one." she then proceeded to take the broken ones back to the section they got them from, and get a new one for herself.

"I'll get the red one again" she said before putting it in her chart, and turning around and pushing the chart to the front of the store to pay.

"Wasn't that fun?" asked Connie as she turned to Altair giving him a questioning glance.

"I suppose." was his answer, turning away to hide his smirk.

"You're no fun" was Connie's reply with a frown. That had been one of the best moments she had in a long time. She didn't understand why Altair didn't have fun; maybe she was just too immature about it. She shrugged, no need to get so worked up about it.

She quickly paid for the items, and the two headed back to the car and headed home. Luckily Connie wasn't cut off anymore, and they made it home safely. It was now around 8:30 at night and Connie had to start making a quick dinner.

Both getting out of the car, Connie locked it before heading out of the open garage to the front door. She than shut it when Altair was out with the button on her keys, and then opened the front door.

Connie than commented. "You're going to have to take a shower, cuz you stink." She said with a little laugh, she had noticed form their fight and had waited till now to speak it.

"What's a shower?" he asked, Connie already expected him to though.

"Remember the bathroom upstairs? Behind the door is the shower, you get washed. Here follow me I'll show you how to use It." she said before running up the stairs to show him. She would go get the groceries when Altair was taking his shower.

Making it to the bathroom with her breath a tad faster, she walked in and waited for Altair to follow so she could shut the door. When he came in, she noticed his breathing wasn't even a little faster from what it usually was. He has great cardio, she remarked.

Shutting the door now, she motioned to the shower after pulling the curtain back. "This," she pointed to the part that turns it on, "turns it on, and you can move it to become any temperature you want." She then proceeded to turn it on for him. "You can change the temperature when you get in, and to turn it off, all you do is push this down." And she did, turning it off and then back on. "Understand everything?" she asked happily. Altair nodded.

"Alright, I'll go get those clothes we bought, and I'll put them on the sink here. Oh and use the soap in the corner to wash yourself" She motioned to the sink, before pointing inside the shower to the soap.

"Ok, have fun." She finished with a laugh before getting out of there. She then headed downstairs and out the door to go get the groceries. She had to open the garage again, and then opened her trunk, and surprisingly, was able to carry all the bags in at once, even able to shut the garage and lock the front door.

Heading to the kitchen with all the stuff, she got the bag with Altair's new clothes, and pulled out the white hoodie, and a pair of the blue jeans and boxers. Walking swiftly up the stairs, her feet walking in the right spots to cause noise on their own so perhaps Altair could hear her coming. Walking to the bathroom door, she shut her eyes and opened the door slightly, sticking her hand in and quickly placing the items of clothing on the sink, before hurriedly shutting the door again. She knew he was in the shower, but she didn't want to accidentally intrude on him. That was just rude, something she hoped not to ever be...all the time.

Heading back down the stairs the way she always did, she began to think of what she would make for a quick dinner for them, while still performing her customary check to see if the front door was locked. And wouldn't you know it, it was. _Why wouldn't it be? _Thought Connie with a laugh.

* * *

**AN: ok so that was the wal-mart chapter with Connie being immature. I thought it would be fun to add that to the story, if I was wrong, well it's too late now XD Connie does love light sabers though... **

**Anyways, chapter 7 is done! :D leave a review to let me know what you thought about the chapter, there very much appreciated. **


	8. The Unexpected

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

**Enjoy the chapter =)  
**

* * *

**Chapter Eight: The Unexpected**

Connie had decided to make something simple and easy. This turned out to be eggs, which really couldn't get any easier. She had also decided to wait and cook them when she heard the water to the shower turn off, that way Altair's food wouldn't be that cold.

The water turned off right at that moment. Connie laughed at the timing. She quickly went over to the stove and began to crack the eggs on the already heated pan. She added salt and pepper, and vow-la done. She decided to make them over easy and flipped them when it was time. She heard creaking form upstairs in only one spot. _It seemed the supposed assassin took a wrong step_. She thought smugly, before turning her attention back to the eggs, she knew he would be here soon.

Quickly putting the eggs in a plate with a piece of toast, and a fork, she whipped around and shoved the plate in Altair's hand. "It seems you took a wrong step." She said with a smile on her face.

"The same way you do." He replied heading to the stool beside the counter and sitting.

"I have not, and I'm sure you've noticed." She said smugly, putting cat food in her cats bowl for Meesha before washing her hands. Turning to make herself some eggs too, and shoving some toast in the toaster. Altair ate quietly, before answering.

"So I have, but that's only due to you knowing this house well, unlike me." He defended himself, but it wasn't like his ego would be hurt by something as little as this.

"sure." Replied Connie, flipping her eggs. She than huffed before talking to him again. "Sorry for making something quick like this, but it's pretty late..."

"I do not care." He said evenly, enjoying his meal either way. Connie turned to him then and stared, finally taking notice of his changed attire. She knew he would be in his new clothes, but it was a shock none the less, especially since he looked so different without those robes. She had thought he would have put up his hood, thinking that was the only reason he wanted that hoodie, but it appeared he didn't care about that, or so it seemed. Perhaps he just didn't care because she already saw his face. The toast popped then, breaking her from her thoughts.

She quickly turned back to her eggs, almost forgetting about them. She scooped them into a plate and put the toast that popped in her plate before grabbing a stool and starting to eat as well.

They sat in silence and it gave Connie some time to think the pasted days over more. Thinking of the way she acted before Altair came, to how she was now, she realized she had changed slightly. For one, she wasn't as jumpy as she use to be, and it had only taken about two days to change this. Another fact was that due to the company, her perspective on things had changed, and she dealt with them slightly different now. This bothered her for some reason; she knew it was partly due to her hating change though, the other part, not so much.

Dipping her toast into her egg yolk, she glanced at Altair not turning her head. She wondered if having Altair here was a good idea. Sure he had nowhere to go, but the changes in her lifestyle were annoying and unwanted. She had considered dumping him on the side of the road at some point, but she couldn't do it, she wasn't that cold.

Finishing up her eggs, she walked her dish over to the sink and washed it quickly. When her plate was done, she noticed Altair holding his plate to her from behind. She took and cleaned it as well, before drying her hands, and turning to Altair; he was sitting on the stool again.

Connie gave a yawn. "Alright, it's been a long day, I'm heading to bed. Goodnight." She said walking off with a hand to her mouth, stifling her yawns. Altair wasn't following her up the stairs, which was fine; she just hoped he turned off the lights when he went to bed.

Heading to her room she shut and locked the door behind her, before doing everything she needed to do before bed. Shutting her bathroom door behind her, she ran and jumped on her bed, quickly getting under the covers and sighing. _One of these days I'm going to end up breaking this bed from jumping on it. _She thought with a laugh, before resting her hand under her pillow close to her knife.

She knew Altair was still down stairs, as she had heard nothing of him coming up, and one of the lights was still on, its light being visible under her door. This reminded her of old times. When she was still growing up with her sister in her parents' house, she had never been able to go to bed until everyone was asleep, or in their beds, as most noises woke her up rather quickly. The same thing was happening now, and she was trying hard to command herself to go to sleep. Sighing in dissatisfaction for not being able to, she decided to do what she always did back then as well. Reaching over to her night table, she grabbed the remote for her stereo, and turned it on, putting it on repeat with a sleep timer.

With that settled, she got herself comfortable again, thoughts turning to nothing, before she finally fell asleep. A peaceful one at that.

Altair watched the girl leave to go to bed. He still did not remember her name, and it frustrated him that he couldn't remember. He remembered it sounding odd, and he did recall the beginning of the name, but the rest was a mystery. He should have paid more attention, and committed it to memory, though he had done neither.

Going over the day's events, there hadn't been once that he heard the woman's name being said. The day's events had been odd for him though. He had never seen a room so big, that place that was called Wal-mart; it was just a big room, with many different objects being sold in it. He grumbled then. How could he remember a store name, but not the woman's name that he had been with for two days now? It frustrated him more now, to say the least.

Looking down at his clothes, he touched the fabric. The clothes were much softer than his robes, but they didn't hold the comfortable feeling his robes had, as he was familiar with them, and not this new clothing. Letting the fabric go, he turned his attention elsewhere.

Listening for the woman now, he heard that she was still awake. He had decided to stay up until she fell asleep, so that maybe he could find his weapons. He knew he wasn't going to get them back anytime soon, and he was hoping he could find them for himself while she was asleep, whenever she did fall asleep that is. Right at that moment he started to hear noise coming from upstairs. Walking out of the kitchen to the stairs after turning off the lights, he looked up them to better hear the noise.

It seemed to be some type of music, it sounded rather odd to him though. Taking this as his opportunity, he started his search, pulling his hood up for the effect.

20 minutes later...

Heading to the family room he sat down, to think this over. He had been searching everywhere, not bothering to think anything over, due to his over confidence and arrogance. He knew that the girl wasn't stupid; it seemed she thought many things through and would most definitely not leave his weapons in a non-secure place for hiding.

His eyes turned to the bookshelf. It seemed she had not thought showing him that passage over well, and he smiled smugly.

He would have been able to find that passage even without her showing him, as he did have his eagle vision. He thought smugly now, his arrogance shining through again.

Getting up, he walked over slowly, his smug smile never diminishing. Once there, his hands went to the two books he remembered she pulled, and pulled them as well. He heard the snap of the bookshelf unlocking, before he pulled the door open.

The room was rather dark, as he had no lights on in the house anymore, he slowly walked in. Turning the light on above his head, he looked around the very small room; he couldn't even walk four steps before the room ended with a bookshelf however.

His eyes than landed on the chest under the desk, it was the only place his stuff could be. Bending down to open it, he pulled the latch and unlocked it, before lifting the lid. There were many things inside the chest, and most of them were stuff he didn't know, but of what he did know, were his weapons. They were wrapped in a cloth, which he quickly unwrapped. All his items seemed to be there, so he carefully shut the chest and headed out, locking the shelf the way he remembered the woman doing it.

With his task accomplished, he headed upstairs silently to the room he was occupying for the time being. Placing his weapons under his pillow, he pulled his shirt and pants off, going to bed in nothing but his undergarments, which were only his boxers.

He fell asleep quickly, nothing but smugness clouding his mind.

* * *

The next morning was beautiful, there wasn't a cloud in the sky and the birds were singing peacefully while resting in a tree.

Connie was up making some pancakes, it had been one of the first things she had learned to make as a child, and she laughed at the thought.

She turned to the sound of Altair sitting in a stool. She grabbed a plate and put three pancakes that were just made onto it and handed Altair the plate, passing him the syrup after as well.

"What's this?" he questioned, pointing to the syrup.

"Its syrup, you put it on the pancakes to make it taste better." She said before turning back towards the pan to finish making hers. When the batter was in the pan she glanced at Altair without making it obvious. He was still examining the syrup, holding it up to his face. He then tilted the bottle it was in and watched it go on his pancakes, when she expected him to stop he kept going, and was getting to the point that his pancakes were drowning in it. She quickly grabbed it before it could get to that point though.

"What are you trying to do, make a soup?" she asked amused. Altair looked at her annoyed, how was he supposed to know when there's enough? His urge to kill her was becoming more frequent.

"You expect me to know such things?" he asked annoyed at her. Connie shrugged, turning back to her pancakes and flipping them.

Not expecting a reply now, Altair pulled his white hood up covering his face, he was annoyed at her. Giving her a glare from under his hood, he turned his attention to his plate and began eating.

Taking her pancakes off the pan, she scooped them into her plate before sitting on the stool beside Altair. Pouring a little bit of syrup on as opposed to Altair's river, she began to eat, noticing Altair's grumpy mood now. She smirked a little before taking more bites of her food; it seemed she was annoying him. _Good, _she thought. _Your presence is annoying me too, now I have to cook more food._ She thought sarcastically, though she didn't really mind him, just as long as he didn't point anymore knives at her anytime in the future. As long as he could do that, she could tolerate him.

Just then, there was a knock at the door, and from the way it was knocked Connie could tell it was done hesitantly. A knock like that was not a good one to answer. Altair looked at her then.

"Are you not going to answer it?" he questioned, then he saw the flashes of fear across her face, but they vanished as soon as he saw them.

"Yeah, just wait a second." She said looking away. Altair chuckled then.

"Are you scared?" he asked smugly, knowing there was some sort of fear in her.

"no." She said quickly in defence, still looking the other way.

"Then answer the door like your suppose to." He said watching her reaction.

She swiftly turned to face him. "What's that suppose to mean?" she questions darkly.

"Whatever you're thinking know, and the fact that when someone knocks you answer." He answered simply, moving onto his last pancake. Connie narrowed her eyes, before there was another knock on the door, followed by another, and another, clearly showing the persons annoyance.

Connie huffed and got up before turning to Altair. "I know what you meant, so shut up and mind your own business." Was all she said before heading to the knocker, who wouldn't shut up.

Looking at the screen for who it was, she almost considered pretending she never heard the knocks and heading back to the kitchen, but she didn't want Altair any smugger. It was her sister.

Huffing out, she quickly unlocked her door bracing herself for the outcome of this visit, before plastering a big smile on her face to say hello. She opened the door.

"Hi Lyla! Long time no see!" was her hello, her bright smile still on, however forced it was.

"Hello Connie, I just came by to see how you were,...it's been a long time." Said Lyla looking down with her blue eyes, an awkward silence went about, but Connie soon diminished it, giving her only sister a hug. Lyla seemed surprised at the sudden embrace but hugged her sister as well.

_Just act normal, fine, and happy, and she'll leave soon. _Thought Connie, letting go of her sister and stepping back.

"Come in sis, I was just eating breakfast." Said Connie with a smile, gesturing her in. Lyla walked in looking around, her high heels clicking, as Connie shut and locked the door.

"Your place hasn't changed much, don't you ever get bored of it?" asked Lyla looking over to Connie with a smile. _No, I don't get bored over everything like you, going through boyfriends like water. _Thought Connie with amusement before responding.

"Nah, I love my house, and I wouldn't change it even if I got bored." Replied Connie, walking into the kitchen, Lyla following after her._ Of course she didn't take off her shoes. Why is everyone so rude like that? _Thought Connie annoyed.

Connie walked over to the stove to pour her and her sister a cup of tea. Lyla however didn't pay any attention to Connie, as her attention was diverted to Altair's presence, as he just sat there looking at her with his hood on.

"Pancake?" asked Connie, breaking Lyla from her stare. Lyla turned away from Altair looking over to Connie, and parsley gesturing to Altair like Connie didn't know he was there.

"ah, no thanks I'm on a diet, but whose your friend here?" asked Lyla intrigued, she wanted to see the man's face, but no matter how hard she tried to see, he always somehow managed to block her view.

"Oh that's just a friend of mine, don't worry about him. You want tea then?" Connie asked trying to diminish the conversation on Altair.

"Ya tea would be fine..." she answered, still staring at Altair.

Not wanting to say his name, Connie went up to Altair and motioned for him to leave.

"Go watch TV or something." She said lowly, looking at Altair, before grabbing his finished plate and putting it in the sink. She turned to see Altair walking to the family room to do whatever. Grabbing the tea she had poured for her sister already, having already known she would say yes, she handed it to her before sitting at her stool and finishing her breakfast.

Lyla taking a sip of her tea sat down next to Connie, looking her over.

"Sis, when did you start having him over?" asked Lyla, watching Connie eat her pancakes.

"About two days ago, very unexpected." Answered Connie, eating more of her pancakes. She was trying to eat them fast as they were already close to being cold.

"How come you never told me? Usually you tell me everything." Said Lyla hurt, before she took another sip. _What! When do I tell you stuff? You're clearly delusional, and the only reason you're civilized is because there's a guest in the house, and you want something. _ Thought Connie, clearly aggravated as she stabbed one of the last bits of her pancakes.

"I told you it was unexpected, and you never call me, how was I suppose to tell you?" said Connie her annoyance shinning through, she quickly handled it again though.

"Connie, you know I would call you, it's just I'm busy, and with my relationships it's always hard to find the time." Said Lyla sounding a little hurt again, before she took another sip of her tea.

"Ya I guess you're right." replied Connie slowly. _You never have the time because you find a new boyfriend to fuck with ever week. Not to mention you don't ever visit unless you want something, wonder what it is this time. _Thought Connie almost wishing she said that out loud. Finishing her plate off, she got off her stool and headed to the sink and put her plate in. She would wash them when her sister left.

"So tell me Connie, got yourself a relationship yet?" she asked a little amused, almost mocking.

"no." Connie answered evenly, walking back over to her stool and taking a seat, starting to drink her tea as well.

"Hmmm, that's too bad; I always thought you and Jake would get together." Said Lyla, the mocking undertone still present.

"well you're wrong, me and Jake are only friends, and I've told you that many times." She answered angered, before continuing. "Maybe if you didn't date every single one of _your_ friends, you might still have one." she finished before sipping her tea once again, calming her nerves.

The look on Lyla's face was good, and Connie could see the argument coming a mile away.

"Well maybe if _you_ didn't live in the middle of nowhere, you wouldn't be such a lonely bitch wishing for a relationship, because unlike me, you can't find one." finished Lyla sounding proud of herself. _Connie calm down, she's a bitch, you already knew this. _Thought Connie, calming herself down so she could be civilized once again.

Connie turned to face her _dear_ sister, before answering. "Nothing you say bothers me Lyla, and I couldn't care less about your ability to get a man in your bed within 2 hours." Connie quickly turned away and sipped her tea. Oh how the sisterly love was flowing.

Lyla scoffed, before answering. "At least a man will sleep with me, look at you, you probably have never even been in the same bed with a man." She finished, the smugness flowing off her.

"I don't care Lyla, if this is what your visit was for, to insult me, I would very much like for you to leave." Answered Connie, finishing her tea, before grabbing the kettle and pouring another cup. She noticed Lyla's was finished as well.

"More tea?" asked Connie, before she could talk again.

"Sure," was her reply before trying to remember what she was going to say. Connie filling her cup up again. "I didn't come here for that Connie, it's just you bring the worst out of me." She finished before blowing on her hot tea.

"Because I'm not your real sister right?" answered Connie, staring at her tea.

"No that's no-" Lyla was cut off though.

"Yes it is. I'm not blind, I know you never liked me, and these visits of yours are always for a reason, not just for company. So if you would ever be so kind, get it over with and leave already, your presence is starting to annoy me as well." Finished Connie, taking a sip of her tea while looking over the rim at Lyla. She looked a little stunned, and looked the other way before talking again.

"I um, I need to borrow money from you." She finally stated, any ounce of pride she had, disappearing now.

"As I thought. However, I have no money to spare anymore as I don't have a job, and I also have a guest who is staying with me." said Connie, listening to see where Altair was, she heard the TV going.

"But I'm your sister! How is a guest more important?" She said panicking, she really needed that money it seemed.

"Understand this Lyla, he respects, you do not. Now if that is all you wanted, please leave now." Answered Connie, putting her tea down and staring at her sister. _Altair doesn't really respect me, but at least he's not a jerk. _Thought Connie, watching her sisters face turn into one of sorrow. She knew it as an act though, as it had been done many times in the past.

"Connie! I respect you! Please I need your help, help your older sister." Said Lyla, staring down at her lap, tears coming to her eyes. _Hmm, you did that last time too._ Thought Connie amused, she wasn't giving into her this time though.

"Lyla... I applaud you for the act, but I've witnessed it too many times, it won't work anymore." Answered Connie, her stare meaning 'get out now'. Lyla's tears quickly stopped, and she looked the other way, before talking.

"I'm not leaving until I get what I want." she said simply, still turned the other way with her arms crossed.

"Stop being a stubborn child, and get out of my house...before I make you." Answered Connie in a deadly tone, fully intending on following through with her statement.

Lyla turned to her before answering, arms still crossed. "You wouldn't dare." She said quickly, leaning forward and staring at Connie.

"Watch me." Was all Connie said before she got up, facing her. Lyla got up as well, prepared to defend herself. Connie had always been taller, and she hated her for that.

At that moment, Connie quickly put her foot behind Lyla and pushed her gently but quickly. She laughed at Lyla's girly scream when she fell, before she walked over her and grabbed her small arms, dragging her to the front of the house towards the door.

"No! Connie stop! I'm sorry I just need your help this last time!" she screamed, struggling to get out of Connie's grasp. It was no use however.

"Stop being such a baby, grow up and solve your own problems, I'm tired of doing it for you." Answered Connie simply as she opened the door, and lifted Lyla up before continuing.

"You either walk out by yourself, or I can throw you out, your choice." Said Connie simply, her amusement still present.

Lyla jerked her arms back out of Connie's hold, before flipping her golden hair and walking out the door, giving a nice girly "hmph" before heading to her car. Connie quickly shut the door, locked it, and leaned against it, slowly sliding down. Someone coughed then, and Connie snapped her head towards it.

There on the couch was Altair, having a nice view of the front door from his seat, clearly amused.

"Care to explain?" he asked expectantly. She quickly got up and walked to the family room, plopping down on the couch. Yup, plopping was her thing.

* * *

**so that was chapter 8, i guess it was long... not my fault, i needed to finish that idea XD**

**so that was Connie's sister, blond hair, blue eyes, girly attitude, typical spoiled brat attitude actually. well what did you think of her? i honestly feel sad for her, cuz i know whats going to happen later, try and guess XD she always treated Connie horribly, that's why Connie doesn't like her that much. anyways, Altair and Connie talk next chapter, and well, something else is going to happen. :D probably not what you think XD**

**please review and let me know what you think! your reviews are much appreciated! even if there late!~  
**


	9. Answer me now

**I do not own Assassin's Creed! **

**please enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Nine: Answer me now**

"What?" asked Connie from her spot on the couch, looking at the TV.

"When you were talking to your sister, it seemed I could only understand what you were saying...?" he answered, almost not liking what he was saying.

"...what?" Connie said shocked, is that even possible?

"I will not repeat myself to you." He said annoyed, and still waiting for a proper explanation.

"Umm, well I don't know how that happened... What language do you speak?" she asked a little worried.

"Arabic." He said looking at her more intently now.

"..." _what the fuck? He's talking English, not Arabic. _She thought concerned. _How the heck is that even possible._

"Altair, listen, you're talking English, not Arabic." She said confused.

"I know what I am speaking woman, and you are speaking it as well." He said completely confident, maybe he wasn't lying...

"Are you sure?" she asked again trying to ignore the part where he called her a woman, and not by her name.

"I told you, I am not repeating myself." He answered, more annoyed than ever now.

"Okay, geez." She said grabbing the remote from Altair. He stared at her for a moment, then at his hand where the remote once was. He then grumbled and glared at her from under his hood, while she changed the channel. She changed it to the history channel of course.

The day continued like this, just the two of them watching TV. Neither one of them uttered a word, and soon Connie left to go make dinner, leaving Altair with the TV once again.

He slowly grabbed the remote once again, and changed the channel. He liked this contraption, -this TV- a lot. It made him feel in power with his ability to change the channel whenever he wanted, mute it whenever he wanted, and turn it off. It was the most obedient little contraption yet.

He had finally figured out what the woman's name was; Connie. It had been the only thing he could understand from her sister, since it was a name. Amusement, annoyance, and Connie's name were the only things he got from Connie's sister; Lyla. Amusement from the show at the front door, and annoyance, at how loud she talked; he couldn't hear the TV.

Getting bored now, he headed to the kitchen silently, looking to see what Connie was doing. She had another pot on the stove and he had no idea what she was cooking, so he turned his attention to her. She was standing with her back towards him, looking out her kitchen window at the blue sky. Something dark walked past his feet than, and he quickly looked down. It was a cat.

He looked up again, and watched as it slowly walked over to Connie. Once it was there, it sat down and began to rub its face on her leg. He smirked as he watched her get startled by the cat, almost falling over.

"Meesha! Are you going to be doing this today too?" said Connie with a laugh, she then noticed Altair there though, but thought nothing of it. She then bent down to pet her cat, petting it in a loving matter, before standing back up and washing her hands. She then headed back to the two pots on the stove.

"Altair were going to be having pasta again, though it's going to be different. As in different sauce." She finished, stirring one of the pots.

"Alright." Was his only reply as he headed to the stool to sit down, Connie still stirring the stuff.

Altair huffed than; he might as well make a conversation, as there was nothing for him to do. He couldn't go climb anything, and the only person he could talk to was her, so his options were rather limited, though, talking to her wasn't _that_ bad.

"It seems you and your sister are not close at all." Was all he said, waiting for her to answer.

"What would you know?" She snapped, but then looked a little regretful after, it didn't offend in the least however.

"Nothing, which is why I'm asking you." He said simply, pulling his hood back down. She stared at him then, wondering why he actually wanted to have a conversation with her now. She didn't mind though.

"Well were not really related." She said, stopping the stirring and getting some spices to add to her white sauce. She glanced at Altair and saw him gesturing to continue.

"I was adopted when I was small into this family. After Lyla was born, my adopted mother couldn't have any more kids, so they adopted, that turned out to be me." She tasted the sauce with her finger, before getting more ingredients.

"While growing up, I always knew I was adopted. It was fairly obvious, I wasn't as pale as them and had no similarities at all, and Lyla made sure I knew it too. It was like she always wanted me to not feel part of the family at all." She let out a sigh then, before continuing.

"My adopted parents always loved me though, didn't care that I was adopted and treated me like I was there own." a smile was on her face then, but it disappeared soon after.

"I always loved them too, but, they died." She said, the sadness evident in her tone, she still continued though.

"I had been the one to discover it, there were no bodies though; only blood." She shivered at the remembrance of it. "I had gotten the will of my parents after, and for some reason, they left everything to me. I was grateful of course, but besides that, they also gave me Lyla's hate. I haven't been on good terms with her since, and the only time I see her, she's usually asking for something, or showing off her new love interest." Finished Connie, before tasting the sauce again, she shut her eyes from the taste and nodded in satisfaction.

"Have you ever looked for your real parents?" asked Altair curious, the delicious smells of dinner tickling his nose.

"Yeah, but sadly they haven't found anything, I've been searching since I was 17." She answered, draining the pasta and getting it ready to eat. She added the sauce, and started to stir it around, mixing it.

Altair was silent, that's about as far as he would go with this discussion at the moment. His boredom was sustained. Connie handed him a bowl than grabbed her own and sat on the stool beside him. Altair wasn't that keen about her sitting there when he first came, but had gotten use to it and didn't really mind. There was nowhere else to sit anyways.

"So since I answered some of your questions, will you answer some of mine?" asked Connie while enjoying her dinner.

"no." Was all he said as he continued to eat his food.

"What? That's not fair, I answered yours. Plus I thought we were going to figure out how you got into this mess?" she said annoyed at his answer.

"No one told you to answer my questions, and we can leave that to another day." He said simply continuing to eat. Connie sighed in annoyance, before going back to enjoying her food once again.

They continued to eat in silence, not bothering to say anything anymore, and once they were done, Connie cleaned everything up, and they both went to bed, nothing out of the ordinary had happened that night.

* * *

When morning came that day, everything was more of the same; they got up, ate breakfast, and watched TV. It was at this point however that Connie couldn't take the boredom. The first few days with Altair here had not been so bad, and she actually had a lot of fun, the second day being her favourite. However that was soon coming to a close now, there was nothing else to do, and Altair was certainly not that social, it was almost like he was not here.

It was now the fourth day he was here, and she still knew nothing of him, except his name. She was starting to believe that he wasn't actually from the past and was just looking for someone to mooch off of, her being his new victim. That thought alone was annoying her to an extent she couldn't handle much longer.

Holding the remote up to the TV she quickly turned it off, and turned to face Altair.

"I want answers from you now." Was all she said, waiting for a response from him. He stared at her from under his hood, his emotions clearly masked behind it.

"And what answers would those be?" he asked plainly, trying to understand if she was attempting to threaten him.

"I don't believe you're from the past anymore, I need proof, and if you can't give me any, I would advise you to leave now." Was all she said, her voice using a stern tone.

"Why the sudden trust issues, I thought you believed me?" he said, her earlier threat meaning nothing to him.

"Ha! You never had my trust, and probably never will. You probably aren't even an assassin. Give me proof or leave, before I make you." She said in a deadly tone, rising from her seat.

Hmm, it seemed this woman was more amusing than he once thought, does she honestly think she can make me leave? Even going as far as to threaten me to get answers? _Her failed attempts will amuse me no doubt._ Altair got up as well, fully intending on showing her he was an assassin, a master assassin at that.

"Do you honestly believe you can threaten me?" he asked in a stern voice, sounding rather deadly itself.

"Yes I do. If you really are from the past, you can't kill me because I'm your ticket for survival, and if you don't answer my questions I'm kicking you out of my house. You're dead either way." She said simply, her glare not wavering in the slightest.

Altair and Connie were both on either ends of the round coffee table in the middle of the room, neither of their stares wavering.

"Your words mean nothing." Was all Altair said, his hidden blade coming out staring at her smugly. _Tisk, he broke my first rule, no threatening me in anyway._ Thought Connie a little mad, she didn't regret her next actions however.

"Maybe this will." She said, and then quickly kicked the table against Altair's legs, making him stumble, and his smug smile vanish. She then kicked it again and he fell losing his balance. She than grabbed the ledge of the table and flipped it onto Altair before he could get up, a pained sound coming from his lips. She than crawled on top of the underside of the table, grabbing the gun that was strapped under it; stopping Altair from moving with her weight, and the table on top of him. It was also on top of his arms, halting him from using them also. She held the gun to his pained face. He knew that could kill him, and any attempts he was about to take to get free ended.

"So much for being an assassin, what else do you have to prove your right before I throw you out of this house?" she asked smugly, her dark hair curtaining around her face as she was looking down with the gun still pointed at his face. Altair was stunned, how had this woman managed that? Not many people could get him in such a compromising position, let alone a woman. And her smugness at that moment reminded him of... Himself.

Finding it hard to breath, Altair quickly answered with a sneer. "I _am_ an assassin, and I _am _from the past. I can think of nothing that can prove I am right, besides me not knowing most things." he said quickly, his breath not coming fast enough.

"Right. And that can all be an act. Why don't you tell me about your past, I do know a lot about history, and maybe if your story fit, I would believe you." She said simply, noticing his breathing getting faster. _Good, maybe he'll think about his answer properly._ She thought her smugness still ever present.

"I can't think and speak of it all under these circumstances." He said, letting out a gasp every now and then.

"Think faster." Was all she said, her hazel eyes narrowing. She looked at her watch. "Your time is almost running out." She said with a smile. This woman was getting too arrogant, is...is that how he was? His words left his mouth smoothly yet quickly.

"I was born to Assassin parents in 1165. During my childhood, I was trained and raised by my master Al Mualim, and quickly rose among my brethren in skill, gaining status with my master and eventually becoming a Master Assassin and Instructor." He said taking deep breaths, the table and her together were rather heavy. He couldn't even lift the damn thing since his arms were flat against the floor.

"Continue." Was all she said, her gun still in her hand pointed at him.

"I was sent on a mission in 1191, to retrieve an artefact for my master. I,.. I failed the mission and was demoted to the rank of novice and sent on a quest for redemption," he took a deep breath, and then continued. "From my master. I was Tasked with the deaths of nine individuals, two of which I," he took another breath, it was obviously apparent it was getting harder for him to breath. _Too bad. _She thought before he then continued. "I had already assassinated. I was in Jerusalem resting for my next assassination, when I woke up here." He finished, his breathing much faster than before.

"You woke up in a tree." Remarked Connie before continuing. "Your explanation seems plausible, and I could tell you weren't lying... so I'll believe you for now. Don't expect me to trust you though." She finished waiting for a response.

"I understand." Answered Altair, a pained look coming to his face one more.

Connie tucked the gun into the back of her pants while putting the safety on, before getting off the table slowly. She then grabbed the legs of the table and pulled it off Altair. Once that was out of the way, she noticed he was still on the floor, she walked over.

"You alright?" asked Connie holding out her hand to Altair, a small smile on her face. He opened his eyes looking at her. She had gained his,... Respect through her actions, and as much as it pained him, he wouldn't attack her. Taking her offered hand, she helped him pull himself up.

"Fine." Answered Altair, getting a pat on the back from Connie, which was sore. "That's good." She said looking at her watch, it was 2 o'clock. Seemed she missed lunch once again. Altair then turned to her, with a questioning stare before asking her.

"Was I actually in a tree?" he asked amused. She looked at him a smile coming to her face.

"Yeah, and I had to drag you all the way to my house, that's why I was mad when you were ungrateful." She said with a laugh.

"Well I am grateful." He said with a smirk, sitting himself down on the couch once again. Connie plopped herself next to him, before answering.

"Good to know." She said, grabbing the remote to watch TV again the previous situation almost completely forgotten about, however odd that seemed.

* * *

**AN: so, in later chapters it will be explained why Altair can only understand Connie. And why Connie understands Altair. :S there is a reason of course; cuz how weird is it that they can just understand each other? XD**

**Also, Connie just kicked Altair's ass XD well let's get this straight, if she wasn't in her house with all her plans, and strategies, that would have not happened, but with those circumstances in order, it was _possible_.**

**So fourth day... Stuffs going to happen soon! I can't believe it took me 9 chapters to write 4 days XD**

**Well anyways, leave a review to let me know what you think! Please they mean a lot to me! :D**


	10. The Fifth Day

**I do not own Assassin's Creed, do i need to keep repeating this? its fairly obvious, i would be a much better writer if i did.**

**ON TO THE CHAPTER! Enjoy, and leave me a review ;)**

* * *

**Chapter Ten: The Fifth Day**

After the little fiasco that happened earlier between Altair and Connie, they had watched TV for most of the night; Connie couldn't really be bothered with making a good dinner, so she ended up reluctantly making Kraft dinner. Such a shame.

Altair himself wasn't too impressed, but kept his comments to himself, as did Connie and they ate in silence once again. The rest of the day was so boring in fact, that the two ended up going to bed earlier than they usually did. This now brings us to the fifth day...

* * *

Connie woke with a start.

Her eyes snapped open to observe her surroundings, looking for anything out of the ordinary. She knew something had woke her up, a loud noise of some sort, but whatever it was Connie couldn't locate. Her eyes glanced over to her cat that was sleeping beside her, it obviously wasn't her, she was still asleep, and her cat never moved during those hours.

Her heart beat got faster as she couldn't put a source to the noise. Whatever it had been, it wasn't loud, but had been loud enough to wake her up. She couldn't place what the sound was, as it had woke her up and she didn't have time to guess what it was in her dazed form from sleep.

Her eyes snapped to the door knob then, as she saw it trying to be opened slowly. She almost debated going under the covers and forgetting about it, but she hadn't prepared herself for these situations to back out of them. Taking in a deep breath soundlessly, she got up and went to her night table, opening the first part of it; she pulled out the objects inside. There was a black hoodie and black pants, with two knives and a gun, not to mention the stuff in the hoodie. She quickly put the clothes on, shoved the knives in her pants, tied her dark hair up, put her hood on, and turned the safety off on her gun, holding it up.

Walking towards the door that was still being moved, she unlocked it and whipped it open, aiming her gun at the shadow present. Before she could do anything though, the shadow grabbed her gun and pushed it to the side, putting a hand over her mouth.

"Shh, there's someone in the house." Said the voice rather low, she relaxed when she realized it was Altair. He pulled his hand off her mouth.

"Altair, I could have shot you, you idiot." She said giving him a glare, obviously not amused but what he did.

"Connie," _He said her name _she thought quickly. "There's someone in your house, there's more pressing issues then this." He finished, still as silent as ever. She quickly nodded, aiming her gun to the stairs.

"Did you check up here first?" she asked him quietly. He nodded, drawing a knife of his own. She quickly looked back; he was wearing all his weapons... _When did he get those back?_ She quickly gave him a questioning look, gesturing to his weapons. His response was only a smirk, and she huffed irritated.

The both of them then started heading down the stairs silently, and it looked as though they were flying, as not a sound was heard. Connie gestured for him to head towards the left side of the stairs, where the kitchen was, while she headed towards the family room on the right.

The night was quiet, nothing could be heard but small gusts of wind against the house, and crickets singing to the bright moon, as the stars shone brightly.

Altair and Connie were now split up, there weren't that many rooms on the main floor; just the kitchen, family room, a den, and a bathroom, there was also the door to the basement.

Quickly looking around the family room, she didn't hear anything, and nothing could hear her. She knew someone was in the house of course, as her family room window was opened. _I really need to get rid of that window, its causing me so many problems._ Thought Connie not amused.

A small gust of wind breached her face under her black hood; the window was the culprit for this of course. Walking silently around the room, she came to the conclusion that no one was in this room. Heading to the small hallway with the kitchen, bathroom, storage, den, and basement doors in it, she saw Altair coming into the hallway from the kitchen as well. She motioned for him to check the den, while she went to the bathroom.

Parting ways without a word, they both headed to their destination. Gun at the ready, Connie slowly pushed open the already opened door of the bathroom, her habit of not shutting doors all the way ever present.

The door was opened fully now, killing the possibility of anyone being behind the door. Gun still raised high, she looked around the small room, there was nothing in here, but she would have to check behind the shower curtain.

Moving over towards it, she quickly stuck her gun in and aimed it inside. There was no one there though. Still cautious as ever she left the bathroom, walking about three steps in front of its door, looking towards the den waiting for Altair to come out so they could check the basement together.

It never got to that point however, as she soon felt a gun to her head. Her eyes widened. She had had her back towards the basement sadly, and it had been her ultimate downfall. If she wasn't waiting for Altair, she could have avoided this..._ damn man.  
_

Still in shock, she didn't move as the person slowly pulled her towards the basements open door. It seemed this man was silent as well, though the foundation near the basement was rather good, so the asshole was lucky.

The person quickly pulled down her hood, chuckling in the process.

"Seems it's my lucky day, looks like I chose the right house to hide in, now I'll take that." Said the man in such a quiet voice close to her ear. Grabbing her gun out of her hands, and fluttering his hand up her arm a little.

Still pulling her backwards, he turned her to face the stairs to go in the basement, pushing her towards it.

*creak!*

She smiled smug at the sound her foot made, of course she hit it on purpose, she did know all the places her house was unsecure. _Altair you better of heard that._ She thought her voice a warning even in her head.

Obviously the guy didn't care though; he probably thought she was the only one in this house. _ Dumb ass._ She thought, chuckling in her head. The guy was still pissed though, and he quickly pushed her, and since she wasn't expecting it, she ended up toppling down the stairs. She caught herself halfway however.

Groaning, she tried to push herself up, but the man quickly walked down the steps towards her. Her hands instead went to her pants for a knife. He grabbed her hair by its ponytail, and pulled her up with it. She clenched her teeth in pain, letting out a small cry. The man had a look of excitement on his face, and his smile grew wider with each cry that escaped her lips.

She pulled out her knife then, and was about to stab him, when something sharp suddenly went through his neck with a crunch. She watched as blood slowly oozed out of the mortal wound; the man's eyes glazing over. The blade was then pulled out of the man's neck, and blood splattered out, and the man let out one more chocked cough from the blood, and broken neck, before falling lifeless.

Connie quickly moved out of the way, watching as the dead body fell the rest of the way down the stairs. There was a pool of blood forming and Connie took this time to look up towards the cause of this sudden action. She found herself looking towards Altair, her face still in shock. She hadn't planned to kill him... but Altair had his own plans it seemed. Blood started falling from his left hand then, and she realized he must have used that blade to,... Kill the man.

Altair slowly walked down the stairs to her, his blade sliding back into his bracer.

"Are you hurt?" he asked, a hint of concern in his voice, she dismissed it as hearing wrong, and quickly shook her head, her eyes still wide.

"Good," was all he said, walking up the stairs expecting her to follow him. When he didn't hear her coming however, he quickly walked down, picked her up, and brought her to the family room. She didn't do anything, and when she was finally on the couch, she started to blink, coming back to reality.

"You,...killed him." She said simply, looking over at him.

"Indeed, you sound surprised." He answered fully facing her.

"You don't even look fazed, you just killed a man!" she answered loud, she didn't mean to however.

"I already told you that I am an assassin, killing people is my job." He replied simply, pulling his hood back.

"I... I thought you were lying..." she said simply, turning away.

"Seems you were wrong." he replied, acting as normal as could be.

Looking around, Connie was faced with a new dilemma, she had to get rid of the body... she didn't want to touch it though. Placing her head in her palm, she leaned into it and shut her eyes; a simple moment of silence was what she needed right now. Taking a deep breath Connie got up and turned to Altair.

"We have to get rid of the body, we can't leave it there. He also mentioned he was hiding... which means he did something prior, which also means police might be looking for him. The body must go." She said quickly, walking reluctantly back to the basement.

"Altair you're moving him, get here now!" she said quickly, she was upset that her fear could be heard in her voice however. Altair was beside her quickly and started walking down the stairs. Connie quickly turned on the light, recalling her...plan for this type of situation.

"Don't move him yet, we need to put him in a decomposable bag, so he wont...drip all over the floor." She said before running to her storage room, grabbing two of the bags, and gloves that were meant for exactly this.

Running back, she quickly went to Altair, not stepping in any of the blood. "Here, we have to put him in this." She said gesturing to the bag. "Also put these on." She continued, handing him a pair of plastic gloves.

They both then grabbed the body, Connie shutting her eyes every now and then, before they stuffed him in the bag. Then they quickly picked it up at either side and Connie led them to her den. The bag wasn't dripping yet, and Connie placed the second bag on the floor near the closet in the den, and told Altair to put the guy down on it. Taking her gloves off, and throwing them on the body, she looked towards the closet.

Moving quickly through her plan, she opened the closet door and moved the shoe boxes out of the way from the right back corner of the closet. Once that was done, she looked for the right wooden floor board, before smashing her hand down on it, lifting the other end of it up. Quickly pulling up the 6 boards that could be pulled up, it revealed a trap door.

Her basement was small for a reason; it would allow her to have many different deep places to add underground spaces. Quickly opening the trap door, that was big enough for the body to fit through, she motioned Altair to bring the body over.

The hole was very deep, and it had metal walls around until a certain point where it all became dirt. There had been extra room from her other secret passage, and she had deemed it useful for this scenario.

Altair slid the still warm body over to the hole, he pushed it in head first, and both of them listened to the body falling. It took it about 15 seconds before it hit bottom into the dirt, and some water.

"Altair can you get me the hammer in the top part of my desk?" was all she said before she went back to the body. This trap door was never to be used again. She grabbed the lever on the side of the wall inside, before pulling it, shutting off the hole with the metal shutters of the tiny bit of metal walls there were. Once the air was cut off from the hole, she quickly shut the metal trap door, sealed it, and grabbed the floor boards.

Altair handed her the hammer then, and she quickly hammered them into place, the staple gun nails used for the floor to begin with being reused as she nailed them back in, the floor looked perfect. Letting out a sigh, she moved the shoe boxes back to their original position before getting up and shutting the closet door.

Picking up her gloves that were on the floor, since they fell off the body when Altair lifted it over, she put them back on and went to get a mop and bucket, and basically everything she would need to clean up the blood down stairs.

"Your helping me clean, like it or not, since you killed him." She said quickly, heading down the stairs with everything she needed, Altair slowly following.

"I was helping you." Answered Altair, a smug tone in his voice.

"Well I didn't need your help at that point, I was about to stab him myself." She replied in a matter of fact tone, reaching the bottom of the steps.

"Hmph." Was all Altair said, walking with her over to the mess. She stopped though and turned around.

"Thanks though, I am grateful." Was all she said before she whipped around, covering her blush and not thinking about her hurt pride.

Altair didn't say anything though, and the two quickly got to cleaning the mess, getting rid of the blood on the bottom of the stairs, and also on the stairs.

Once everything was clean, Connie got rid of the gloves, and everything by burning it, the bucket and mop however were washed clean vigorously, and no bleach was used, as that is what is usually used to clean a crime scene, and Connie would never make it that obvious.

They were both now sitting on the couch in the family room, in silence. None of the lights were on, and both of them didn't even bother going back to their rooms to sleep, it was 5 o'clock in the morning.

She could have just told the police that he was killed in self defence, but, she didn't want to get involved in any police business, and Altair had no ID, so if they asked him who he was, oh hell you get it, what she did was the best course of action.

Suddenly there was a knock at the door, and both of their heads snapped to it.

* * *

**AN: alright, lots of stuff is going to happen soon, and I would be surprised if anyone could guess what. Also, who do you think was at the door? O.o try and guess XD**


	11. The End of the Beginning

**HELLO! Enjoy my chapter! :P**

**Also I do not own Assassin's Creed :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter eleven: The End of the Beginning**

The knock on the door became more urgent then, and Connie quickly got up and headed to the door. She looked at the screen; it was Jake...

Altair had gotten up as well, and was watching from the family room doorway, ready if another attack issued.

Connie quickly opened the door then, but before she could say anything; Jake quickly jumped into her house and hugged her. Connie was stunned for a moment before she hugged him back; he seemed to be shaking, like he was holding in tears. What had gotten into him? Altair watched the scene; it seemed Connie knew the man that was... hugging her. Thought Altair with distaste, he decided to stay however.

"Connie! I'm so glad your okay; I thought you might have been killed too." Said Jake worriedly, the relief however was flowing off him. He was still shaking however, and he gave a quick sniffle, still hugging her.

"Killed too? Who was killed Jake?" she asked in shock, grabbing his shoulders and pushing him a distance away, looking into his eyes for an answer. He looked back, eyes a little glazed, before answering.

"Katy, someone killed her, I heard gun shots, and went to her house and...she was dead. They even killed her cats!" said Jake in horror. My eyes were wide; _it must have been the gun shots that woke us up. _Thought Connie quickly. Jake began to shake, looking down. Jake is never usually this shaky about things...

"I thought maybe they got to you too, I would have come here earlier, but I was questioned by police, I'm surprised they haven't come here yet." He finished looking away, probably in shame that he couldn't come and help her right away.

"It's ok Jake, I didn't even see the person, and they probably went into the forest behind my house." She finished, giving him a reassuring pat on the back, the lie was believed. He looked up and gave her a smile before he hugged her again.

"Thank goodness." Was all he said, head on her shoulder. He quickly took notice of Altair though, and all his weapons of course.

"Connie behind you!" he yelled pushing her out of the way slightly, she looked around only to see Altair.

"Jake! Relax; he's a friend of mine." She said as she grabbed him before he could do anything harmful to ...himself.

He quickly stopped, and composed himself, understanding quickly going across his features. Altair however didn't know what was happening, though the man did look intent on attacking him; it would have been amusing to say the least.

"Jake how _come_ the police haven't come here yet? Wouldn't it be logical?" she asked confused. She then walked over to the door and shut it, locked it, and turned back to Jake, gesturing him to the family room. He quickly followed her instruction, Connie following behind, and Altair following her.

"I have no clue, your house had no signs of a break in and they probably decided to post pone it while they went to look for whoever it was..." said Jake, sitting down on one of the couches, Connie following suit. There were only two couches however, and Altair headed to sit beside Connie. Why was Jake so fidgety? He wasn't acting like himself and Jake usually doesn't overreact like this all the time; he's a really calm guy...

Jake kept giving Altair suspicious looks, observed Connie, what was his problem all of a sudden? She questioned him further none the less, putting that to the back of her mind.

"That seems rather illogical, they always have the time to question people, and they need leads." She finished, watching his face carefully.

"Well how would I know? I was just guessing, why don't you call and ask?" he said quickly. _Okay there's something totally wrong with Jake, kick him out now._ Her mind warned her.

"Ya sure. So anyways Jake, I'm pretty busy so you should go, shouldn't you be at work by now?" she quickly said, trying to get him out of her house, even though it was five in the morning.

"Oh right, ya I need to get there, I was just so worried about you." He finished quickly standing up and heading to the door, she followed him. The point that he agreeed he had to go to work at this time baffled her, Jake never worked at that time, hes an imposture. He opened the door, fiddling with the locks before opening the door, he didn't walk out though, and he picked something up out there. It was a wine bottle?

"Here Connie, I thought you might like this, maybe it might be your favourite one." he said handing her the bottle before walking back out.

"See ya later Connie!" he yelled walking away towards his house. She didn't answer; she quickly shut her door and locked it, and then turned to her camera screen. Nothing seemed out of the ordinary, but he doesn't work at this time, and were buddies in crime, if he really did find Katy dead, he would have ran straight to my house, not call the police... He would have done that later...

She looked down at the wine bottle in her hands, Jake knew what her favourite was, and this was not it. He also knew how to unlock and relock her front door like a pro, but he struggled with it... not to mention he wasn't acting like himself at all.

She quickly ran to the kitchen with the bottle. Altair following swiftly behind her.

"Is he a friend of yours?" he asked in a questioning tone, he didn't understand most of the conversation after all.

"Yes, he's my only trusted friend." She answered walking over to the sink.

"You trust _him _but you can't trust me?" he asked annoyed, that man was not an ally; his eagle vision told him so.

"This is different, that wasn't Jake somehow." She answered narrowing her eyes. She then smashed the top of the bottle off, before holding it up to her nose. She immediately got dizzy and dropped the bottle in the sink causing it to smash, before holding her head.

"What the hell?" she said threw a haze, the fumes of the wine too much. Altair briskly walked over and pulled her from the sink, she leaned against him, a headache coming on.

"I would hope it wasn't your friend, or I would tell you you're a poor judge of character. That man is bad news." Altair finished, walking further away from the sink.

"I put that together myself." She said her voice a little weak. "What the heck is in that wine?" she continued, not feeling so well.

"Let's not find out." He answered, still holding Connie. She quickly realized her position though, and she jerked away, she got dizzier however and groaned.

"I think I'm going to be sick." She said through clenched teeth, shutting her eyes. None of that helped however, and she ran to the bathroom. Altair was left in the kitchen; he walked slowly over to the sink holding his breath. He grabbed the handle to turn on the water and put it on high before backing away once again.

Letting his breath out, he ignored any sounds coming from the bathroom before sitting on a stool, waiting for her to come back.

**5 minutes later**

Connie slowly walked back to the kitchen, a headache still present, but feeling better none the less. She noticed the water was running, and then remembered the bottle. Turning the sink on was good thinking, she gave Altair a nod that she was ok, before looking at the time on the stove.

Connie huffed, it was already 10 o'clock in the morning, and they still hadn't eaten breakfast. She felt the aches of hunger a lot more then before however, due to her stomach being empty now.

Walking over to the cabinet, she grabbed her box of corn flakes, and put it on the stove. Going to get her bowl and the milk now, she sat down when she got everything and turned to Altair.

"Pick whatever cereal you want to eat from in there and get a bowl, I already got the milk." She said quickly before pouring herself her corn flakes and adding milk. She had forgotten the spoon however.

Huffing, she got up and got herself a spoon, glancing at Altair. He was looking intently at the two other boxes she had which were; fruit-loops, and cheerio's. He grabbed the fruit-loops when she sat down to eat her cereal.

Eating quickly before it got soggy, she watched him make his own cereal, her head not hurting as much anymore. Turning back to her cereal, she remembered the tap was on. Snapping out of her chair, she walked over to the sink with her nose plugged. All that was left was the glass, any red substance was gone. She quickly turned off the tap and scurried over to her bowl to continue eating.

It wasn't the best breakfast, but it was good enough. Looking over at Altair again, she almost spit out her cereal at his face. He didn't seem to be enjoying the fruit-loops that much, to say the least. He looked up at her then, giving her a questioning glance. She quickly swallowed her food before she choked.

"Your face, it... it was so funny." She said laughing in between, it was rather funny.

"Perhaps sleep is something you need, otherwise you're completely mental." He answered turning back to his...food. It wasn't that good, there was so much sugar, he hadn't eaten this much sugar in his life.

Connie then pouted. "That wasn't that nice." She said with a frown, not hungry anymore, it was also because her cereal was soggy.

Altair didn't say anything as he continued to eat. Connie than got up with her bowl to clean it, when she got to the sink her eyes landed on the glass in the sink once again. She had just breathed that in and it made her sick, god only knows what it would have done if she... had some to drink. But why had someone given it to her in the first place? She hadn't caused any trouble anywhere. Her thoughts drifted to Altair, all this weird stuff started happening when Altair came, was it all because of him?

She stopped thinking about it however, as she knew that wasn't possible, he hadn't caused anything, and how would anyone know him; he was from the past. Obviously someone might have wanted her dead, but for what she wasn't sure. _To get to Altair..._ what? Why was she thinking of such thoughts, who would want Altair...? No one knows him.

Quickly getting out of her thoughts, she got a garbage bag for the glass and got rid of it. She then proceeded to wash her bowl, and then threw the bag with glass in it in the trash bin.

She found herself getting rather tired, it was probably because they woke up so early, but Altair didn't seem fazed. Letting out a huff Connie sat back on the stool, deciding to keep Altair Company until he was done.

Her company wasn't that great however, and she was propped on her elbow with her face resting on her hand and slowing dosing off, her quick jerks the only thing keeping her awake. She was almost asleep when she heard Altair cough.

Her eyes snapped open and she looked towards Altair with her hazel eyes. "What?" she asked, sleep evident in her voice.

"You're in need of rest, why don't you go to your room?" he asked as if it was obvious.

"Because I'm keeping you company still." She answered, not thinking any of her words over in her dazed voice.

"I don't need your company, go to bed." He finished, walking over to the sink and rinsing his bowl amazingly. With half lidded eyes she slowly nodded, getting off the stool slowly and heading to her room. Once she was there, she quickly went into the bed, not even bothering to get changed out of her black attire as she fell on her bed, covers not touched. Sleep quickly coming as she lay in the comfortable bed.

* * *

While Connie went to bed Altair was left to his thoughts. He wasn't anymore closer to figuring out how to get home, and it annoyed him greatly to say the least. He wasn't sure how he was going to figure out how to get home though, and the issue became more and more pressing every day.

He knew he couldn't stay here forever, and what would happen if Connie died? If she did, he would have no one to take care of him, and would be screwed to say the least. That wine however was a clear show that someone was trying to kill her...why?

Letting out a sigh, he decided to get some sleep too. He turned off all the lights before walking to the front door. He checked to make sure it was locked and that all the windows were shut and locked too. Everything looked in order and he quickly headed up the steps to his current room. Shutting the door behind him, he went to sleep with his weapons still on him, not even finding them uncomfortable as his eyes shut in sleep.

The end of the beginning.

* * *

**AN: ok so chapter 11 is done :D**

**Something's going to happen in the next chapter! And I'm pissed it took me 11 chapters to write 5 days. Does that make sense? I hope it's not like this the whole time, or else my stories going to be really long O.O help. At least my chapters aren't that long XD**

**So ya what was with Jake? Actually that wasn't Jake XD he had a very good costume though, but he wasn't that great of an actor. So Connie saw through it fast.  
Anyways the wine was to knock her out with some crazy stuff, shit didn't work though, they weren't very sneaky either, and also why the heck were they after Connie? or maybe thats not even the case!  
**

**Anyways please leave a review! Please! Pleasssssseeeeeeeeeeeee! nah, i kid, im not that desperate XD  
**


	12. What the Heck!

**soo if you ever expected what happens in this chapter to happen, i congratulate you :D**

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter Twelve: What the Heck!**

Connie was having such a wonderful dream, the best actually. She had found her parents and they were all having a wonderful dinner together. Laughing and happiness was all that could be heard throughout the dining room, it was pure bliss, and Connie was so happy and content. However, as happy as she was before, it was soon lost, as the dream slowly started fading away. There was no longer laughing but screaming; her parents smiles no longer present but instead mouths open in shock. Their faces stared to distort then and it was almost like they were melting, the dream was filled with her screams then, as the puddles of their flesh on the floor grew larger. Any happiness she once had was gone when her dream completely vanished.

She quickly woke up however, her necklace burning intensely. As her mind slowly started drifting into awareness once again, she could feel her side against something hard and dry, like she was sleeping on the floor instead of her bed...wait a minute.

She quickly shot up, hazel eyes wide. Where the hell was she! She looked around, she was definitely not in her bed anymore, it looked like she was in an alley, and the air and floor were so hot. How had she gotten here?

She began to panic more and more, she wasn't prepared for this, she needs to be prepared, always needs to be prepared! _What the heck am I going to do!_ She thought hysterically, she was having one of the best dreams and then it turned into this. _I want to wake up NOW!_ She thought in a crazy voice, she then slapped herself _hard_ across the face, eyes shutting from the pain.

She didn't want to open her eyes; maybe she could pretend she wasn't in this situation. She could still feel the heat however, and she reluctantly opened her eyes again. _Hopefully this is just a very real dream and I'll wake up in the morning laughing with Altair. Like that will happen._ Thought Connie letting out a small chuckle, trying to calm her. She knew Altair wasn't anywhere near her though, and it scared her more, as she had no one with her anymore, and her loneliness was once again evident.

Slowly sitting up and getting off the ground, she looked up at the sky holding her hot necklace from her skin. There wasn't a cloud up there, and the only thing that was present in the sky was the sun, which was very hot with its rays. Where the hell was she? She headed to the end of the alleyway with her socked feet, where she could hear people, and the sun was shining. Reaching the end, she grabbed the corner of the building and stuck her head around, looking at her surroundings.

She was definitely not in Canada, that was for sure. Everything was dry, there was hardly any grass anywhere, and all she could see was stone and dirt. Defiantly not Canada.

She looked at the people then wondering the streets. There clothing, it was so... different, or maybe she was the different one. She looked down at her clothes, she was still wearing her black hoodie and black pants. _Crap this isn't good, my clothing will stand out AND it's black AND I'll die in this heat!_ She thought frustrated, stepping back into the shadow of the alley building. How the heck had she gotten here, wherever here was?

* * *

Altair woke with a start, his surroundings weren't the same. He quickly looked around and he realized he was in the... Assassin's bureau?

Quickly getting up, he realized he was in his robes again with his weapons and everything. It was almost as if he was dreaming those five days... But he could have sworn they were real. But it seemed he was back where he last remembered; before he woke up in the future... he was to assassinate Talal now.

He knew he was in Jerusalem, it had been his last memory before he... dreamed.

Heading to the wall to climb out, he quickly tried to vanish any thoughts he had of Connie, but he found himself almost wishing it hadn't been a dream. Even though it was hard to admit, he... Missed her. It wasn't real however, and he knew he wouldn't ever see her again, and even though he had only dreamed about him being with her for 5 days, it felt longer, and he really did find himself missing her.

Sighing he reached the top of the bureau, thoughts still on his dream girl. He slowly started heading to kill the cunning slave master named Talal, hoping that maybe this was a dream and that he was still in the future. Though this is what he wanted wasn't it? To get back to his own time, so he could live his life fully again? Yes that was it, that's what he wanted, and it was for the best.

Thoughts on his mission then, he jumped across the buildings heading to his target. He slowed to a stop however, as it seemed there was a ruckus on the street, civilians were yelling and talking about a demon...this wasn't good.

* * *

Slowly walking out of the alley, Connie kept to the sides of the buildings, her hood up, walking past the food stalls people were running, the men behind them staring at her intently. This freaking her out a bit she continued on her way, not looking any of them in the eyes.

Her pace increased then, as she heard some of the people murmuring about her. Some even calling her a demon, she had to get the hell out o- too late.

"It's a demon! Kill it!" yelled one of the stall's men, she quickly snapped her head towards the man, and he screeched in fear. She didn't look like a demon...did she? She looked down to her dark clothes... there was no time to think about it however, as she soon saw guards coming her way._ What place has guards?_ She thought hesitantly...their swords did look sharp... It was best she got out of there.

She quickly turned around and started running away, looking ahead of her down the street. It was long enough for her to try and pick a place to turn next to get them off her back. Finding one that wasn't a dead end she bolted down it, looking for other non-dead ends.

"Stop demon!" yelled one of the guards as she turned down another alley that wasn't a dead end. Quickly trying to run faster, as it seemed the guards were still on her tail and she wasn't out running them fast enough. Her dark clothing in this climate was slowing her down, sticking to her skin in an uncomfortable way. Taking more sharp turns to get out of their view, it turned out to be a mistake, as she turned a wrong way. Running to the dead end she went behind an abandoned stall, hiding herself from their view.

Her breath was coming out fast, and her clothing wasn't helping one bit, she almost thought she was going to die. She noticed her necklace was cold then, but had no time to question it.

She then heard there steps near the alley, it seemed they had stopped running also, but apparently, they weren't out of breath as much as she was. One of the guards chuckled then.

"We know you're here demon." Said one of them, amusement in his voice. She was scared then, she wasn't prepared for this, were the heck was she! It's all a misunderstanding, she's not a demon, and she's just lost!

"Show yourself demon, we might not make your death as painful." Another one said, a laugh following soon after. Ok she was definitely not coming out of her hiding spot, painful death be damn. Going for the two knives that she knew were still on her, she pulled them out slowly, opening them up. Her breathing was controlled once more, and she listened for them coming closer. Wait a minute, that sounded like they we-

She couldn't finish her thought however, as one of the guards found her spot and pulled her up by grabbing the top of her hood, pulling her hair with it.

"Ahhh!" she yelled, pain spreading across her scalp as her hair was pulled, this was certainly not a dream anymore. Pain this real, _was_ real.

One of the guards snickered from her scream, and the one holding her threw her by the hold on her head and she landed on the floor, hood falling off. There were about 4 guards present, and their eyes lit up at the sight of her.

"Its a woman!" one of them shouted, yet he was ignored.

"My my, look at this demon, she looks like she needs a punishment, yes?" said one of the guards turning to the others with a smile, but only one nodded in agreement. Connie gulped; she was definitely NOT in Canada.

"What you say cannot be done, she is a woman not a demon."

"Let's make sure we send her back screaming." Said another guard still ignoring the others. Arguing started then until the opposing was finally silenced with brute force. They all started walking towards Connie then, two being reluctant.

Through that whole situation Connie had been taking in the situation, looking for openings along with regaining her breath. She crawled away quickly.

She was freaking out now, there wasn't much more room for her to back up, and she didn't want to die like this, this is why she prepared herself for everything! She didn't want to die young! Now shaking, and tears threatening to fall, she did the only thing a frightened girl would do. She screamed.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" she screamed at the top of her lungs, hoping for help, from anyone, she just wanted help! There was silence then, no one was coming for her, and the only noise was the men's snickering and the sand blowing around.

* * *

Altair quickly went to check out the demon problem in curiosity; it could mess up his mission, and decided to take care of the problem himself instead of leaving it to the useless guards. Jumping towards where the commotion was centered on the demon, he listened for any leads on where to go. All he heard were the complaints of how awful it was for a demon to be among them and how the food wasn't as good today. Maybe the guards had taken care of the pro-. He never finished his thought however, as he heard a scream fill the air.

"SOMEONE HELP ME!" it was a woman's voice, one that sounded familiar almost... quickly heading to where he heard the cry, his feet moving swiftly.

When he finally got there, he looked down into the alley, and what he sees baffles him, it was the _girl._ He stared in shock before he realized the girl in his dreams troubled circumstance, one guard was about to grab her then, and he quickly headed down to destroy them. They should not be treating a woman in such a way.

* * *

"No one's coming for you woman." The guards laughed, closing in. It was then she felt like a trapped animal, but the only difference was she wasn't baring her teeth or claws. She would change that though, as she would fight to the death, not giving in to anything willingly. This was at the bottom of bottom for what she would do in any situation; this was her plan H for god sakes, not a plan B or C, a PLAN H!

Hissing now, she snapped her teeth at them and crouched down, knives ready as well as nails to give them hell.

"Seems our little demon is becoming defensive, let me show you how weak you really are." Said the guard on the left walking ahead of the rest of the men towards Connie. He was just about to touch her then, but she screeched and jumped at him, stabbing her two knives in his stomach and pulling up, slicing his stomach deep and deadly. Blood splattered at her then, but it couldn't be seen on her black clothing, however, the specks on her face could.

The guard fell to the floor, spitting up blood before dying. Her eyes then snapped to the remaining three guards, they didn't look frightened however, and ran all at the same time towards her, jumping on her. They would avenge their fallen brother, no matter the reasons of his death.

Her knives were knocked out of her hands, along with the breath in her lungs. She couldn't breathe with them on top of her, and she realized they were going to end up doing what they intended from the start. The only difference was there was one less men to share the fun with. Only one began pulling at her clothing then, her breath still not coming to her.

She should have had a plan I, and she decided to make one right then and there. Plan I: never get to plan H. She tried laughing at her own stupid-ness, but it came out more like a wheeze as her breath was not coming. The men on top of her were heavy, and everything started to become numb and she was dizzy, as there was no more air circulation. At least she wouldn't be able to feel anything.

The guards were getting fed up with her clothing not coming off right, so one of them pulled out their knives to rip it off. However, it never got to that point.

There was a quick crunch, as the guard with the knife was stabbed in the throat with a familiar blade, blood splattering out. The body then fell lifeless, to reveal the man behind him; it was Altair.

Connie's hazel eyes brightened then as they saw Altair, he was saving her.

The two guards that were left quickly got up, drawing there's swords. One of them didn't get that far however, as Altair whipped a dagger to his throat before he could. His attention was then turned to the last remaining guard.

"Leave now before you regr-" he never finished however because it seemed Altair had enough of him for he drew his sword, and stabbed the man through his heart, blood squirting out against the walls and floors. He quickly jerked his sword out, blood splattering across more places than before, as the man gurgled his blood and fell to the dirt face first.

There was silence then, the only noise Connie's deep breaths, and the sand blowing once more. Altair turned to Connie, staring at her from under his hood, he didn't move however, sword still in hand with blood dripping onto the floor.

"Altair?" asked Connie, face confused and helpless.

* * *

**Oh my, did this really just happen? :P**

**hope you liked the chapter, and leave a review, good or bad, I like to know what people are thinking, and trust me, I can take flames go right ahead. I take it as constructive criticism, as that is what it is hopefully intended for.  
**


	13. How did this Happen?

**I do not own Assassin's Creed :D**

**so sorry about late update, I'll explain at the bottom :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter thirteen: How did this Happen?**

Connie stared at him, eyes unblinking, why was he just looking at her like that? It was like he was fighting something... his eyes flashed then and the fight seemed to be over, and he had lost.

He walked over to her slowly, sheathing his sword and holding out his right hand to her to pull her up. She stared at his hand hesitantly, the realization of what just happened hitting her. She had killed a man... shutting her eyes quickly she took Altair's hand, trying not to think about how many people he killed with his hand...

Coming to a stand now, she found her legs wobbly and quickly moved her left leg, balancing her weight out. She still felt light headed from the lack of air previously though. She looked down then as she realized she was still holding his hand. Pulling it back quickly, she kept her eyes shut so she wouldn't see all the blood everywhere and the... Bodies.

Eyes still shut she heard Altair let out a breath. "Connie... What are you doing here?" he asked, his voice questioning but low.

"I do-don't know." She answered her voice cracking, she could _feel_ the blood seeping through her socks, that and the fact she was in an unknown place was terrifying for her. She knew she was trembling then, but she would _not_ open her eyes again as long as she was... in this alley. She could just picture the dead guard's faces in her mind... oh _god_.

She was suppose to be prepared for killing people... she needed to be one step ahead at all times, needed to be ready, why was it effecting her so much, it was either they die or her, so wh-

Her thought were interrupted as she heard the wet steps of Altair walking towards her, and the dripping blood...

She could hear him in front of her now, but she didn't move her eyes still shut tight. "Do you know where you are?" asked Altair in a soft tone, almost calming.

She shook her head quickly, eyes shutting tighter, she was still trembling. She heard him get even closer then, and could practically feel him in front of her now.

"Do you want to know?" he asked almost a whisper, still in front of her. She nodded her head slowly; did she really want to know? Wait how would he kn-

"You're in the past." He answered slow and even, almost reluctantly.

Connie's eyes snapped open in shock, hazel eyes meeting golden brown, had she heard him right? Her mouth opened slightly in realization, it made total sense.

She blinked her eyes then, how the _heck_ did she get here? Wait she blinked her eyes, she had opened her eyes! She quickly calmed down however; there was no way in hell she could see passed Altair anyway. She panicked though, what was she going to do, how was she going to get back?

Altair saw the panic in her eyes, he had been in the same situation as her... but she was there to help him. Making his mind up, he quickly picked her up bridal style, and went out of the alley. Though she probably wouldn't admit it, it was fairly obvious she was frightened of the bodies.

She felt insecure with her situation, and she clung to Altair as he carried her out of the alley, a blush coming to her face. Altair was the only thing that...reminded her of her home, she hoped he wouldn't abandon her now that he was back where he belonged, maybe she came here because of him, she didn't know.

Connie was looking down at her knees, looking nowhere else so she wouldn't see the bodies that were there. They then reached the end of the alley, the afternoon sun shining on them. She had expected to be put down, but Altair just kept walking.

"What are you doing?" she asked quickly, looking at him under his hood, since she could.

Altair sighed. "I'm going to watch after you, since that is what you did for me when I was in your situation." He answered; she heard the reluctance in his voice however. She looked at him with a look of gratefulness; she then realized she was still clinging to him. Blushing further now, she quickly struggled in his hold and got out of his arms, standing on her own two feet, which were only in socks, and crossing her arms.

"Altair I can't go back to where lots of people are, they think I'm a demon." She said simply, whipping sweat off her forehead, it was really hot, and living in Canada all her life didn't help with the problem as she was not use to the heat. Something red on her hand caught her eye, she realized it was blood. In shock, she knew that she had gotten the men's blood on her face, the thought sent shivers down her spin. She quickly gabbed her hoodie and rubbed her face on it vigorously, getting most but not all the blood off.

"Don't worry, nothing will happen." He answered her earlier question, giving her an odd stare as she was rubbing the blood off.

"How do you know?" she asked curiously, giving up on the blood and turning her attention to Altair once again.

"Because I'm here." He answered smugly before walking off, Connie quickly scrambling to follow; she definitely did NOT want to get lost. _Heh, lost, what a funny word._

It better not happen.

They had entered the busy streets then, and Connie picked up her pace so she was closer to Altair, she almost grabbed his arm but stopped herself at the last moment, whipping her hand back. It was almost instinct for her to do that, to grab onto him, it was what she always did when she was a kid and would be walking with her parents when she felt out of place and scared. Just because she did feel out of place, scared, and a couple of other things, doesn't mean she would go to that low, she still had some of her pride left to protect.

She knew that the action didn't get passed Altair though, but it seemed he ignored it. Connie had her hood up as they were walking through the street, it seemed no one was paying attention to her now, all the people walking in the middle of the street didn't care about anything else but what they were doing. The stall's men however, had nothing better to do, Connie was starting to form a growing hate for them.

Still following Altair he went to a ladder and climbed it up quickly, practically flying. Once at the top he looked down at her, waiting for her to follow. She had always liked climbing, as a kid; she would always make it her goal to get in any tree that could hold her weight. This was a ladder onto a house however, why the heck did he go up there.

Quickly climbing up the ladder, she pulled herself up, she knew she wasn't as fast as Altair but god; she didn't climb ladders in her spare time like Altair apparently did.

Now on the house, she noticed that most of the homes were rather the same level off the floor, it was nice up here with the breeze and open area. It was starting to cool her off nicely.

Altair quickly turned away, and running jumped onto the next house before stopping and looking at her with a smirk. Was that a challenge?

She may have climbed trees, and other things when she was little, but jumping across houses? No, definitely no, that was out of the question.

"What? You want me to jump across like you! Are you kidding me, I can't do that!" she yelled across to him, frustration in her voice, all her other emotions adding to her voice.

"You either jump, or follow me from the street, _alone_, I'm going this way and if you choose not to fine." He answered not a yell; maybe she didn't need to yell over to him... whatever, she was scared.

The only words she fully understood from that were "jump, or, alone, you choose." She didn't like the alone part that much... But heck, she was going to die if she jumped, but she could die on the streets too...

Quickly shutting her eyes tight, she opened them and walked to the end of the house furthest from Altair. Taking deep breaths, she prepared herself for this jump, why did Altair make it look so easy!

Not thinking anymore about it, she sprinted for the edge of the building, and when she hit it, she propelled herself forward. She felt her feet land on the other building, and surprisingly not that close to the edge. Her smile vanished then as she felt her feet stumble from the ache of landing on them with no shoes, she felt herself moving backwards towards the edge of the building, oh god...

She felt Altair's hand quickly grab hers and pull her forward, away from the edge and into him. She was in shock for a moment, before she jerked back staring him right in the eye. He had that smug smile still on, arrogant as ever.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" he asked, smirk and all still present. Connie huffed; she could tell that her situation was just going to worsen here.

With that Altair quickly turned and jumped to the next building, ending it with a roll as if to show me how _not_ to stumble. Stupid man, she knew that already, that was basic stuff...so why hadn't she done it...?

Kicking herself for being stupid herself, she ran from her edge of the building to the next, jumping like she did the last house, but landing it with a dive roll to spread out the impact. She noticed that had helped greatly, and she had a smile on her lips from her success.

Looking to Altair she realized he was already on the next building, and the next and he just kept going almost leaving her behind. She panicked and ran to the edge of the building again, jumping to the next one again she did another roll. God she was NOT as fast as Altair, could he slow down? This was already really hard for her as it was.

Suddenly she saw him stop on a building up ahead; he turned to look at her, almost as if to see her progress like he was testing her. What the heck man, he could have helped her some more.

Quickly thinking of this as a life or death situation, she bolted across the roof she was on now and with a jump, she made it to the next building ending it with a roll. This same pattern continued until she made it to the roof Altair was on, he had moved to the side slightly so she could land where she jumped for.

Connie's breath was fast, and she quickly looked behind her, to see how far she went. She almost gave herself a pat on the back, she had traveled far.

She quickly looked back to where Altair was, and he was looking at her with an approving look.

"I hadn't expected you to get this far, but it seems you have some endurance." He said in a mocking voice.

"Well I do ok? Don't you already know that I need to be prepared for everything?" She asked still a little out of breath, it sort of pissed her off that he didn't even look fazed.

"You prepared yourself to jump across roof tops?" he asked amused.

"No! I have good cardio and endurance, but obviously not the best since you don't even look fazed!" she answered not amused herself.

He smirked. "I do this all the time, and you say that surprised." He said turning around and heading to some plant thing on the top of the big building they were on.

"Ya, I thought you would have been at least a little winded!" She answered back quickly, running over to Altair.

"Even if I was, which I wasn't, you gave me enough time to catch my breath since you were so slow." He said with a smirk, and disappeared as he fell into a hole in the building. What the heck? She walked over and looked inside, she wasn't afraid of heights, she had trained herself against that, but how the heck was she going to jump down that, there was a fountain in the way for god's sake!

Taking a breath, she saw Altair motioning for her to hurry up. With her breath under control now, she didn't think twice about it as she jumped in and rolled when hitting the floor, ending in a crouch. _Wow, that wasn't so bad, I didn't even get hurt. Now where the fuck am I?_ She thought quickly looking over to Altair who was walking into another room, leaving the nice one they were in. She quickly noted the pillows in the corner before running after Altair. Maybe this was his house?

* * *

**Alright so chapter 13 :P like? dislike? let me know =D**

**ok so i forgot to update this morning, and by the time i remembered it was to late and i went to a party. so here i am now, and you still get your update, so i guess it wasnt that bad right? **

**sooo leave a review, let me know what you think; it makes me happy! :D  
**


	14. Your Incompetence

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

**Enjoy the chapter!  
**

* * *

**Chapter Fourteen: You're Incompetence**

Connie came to a halt as she noticed another man in the second room, disbanding any thoughts she had towards this being Altair's house, he was definitely not the social type to have someone live with him.

Altair continued walking towards the desk with the man behind it; the man looked up once he reached it.

"What are you doing back here? To waste more of my time? Talal still lives I'm sure." Said the man harshly, obviously not liking the fact that Altair disturbed him from whatever the heck he was doing.

"Malik, I need to ask som-" he never finished however as Malik's attention was elsewhere. He was staring at Connie; she quickly went to the side of the door way, hiding most of herself.

"You led someone into the bureau Altair? A mere woman no less." He asked angrily, pointing his finger towards Connie harshly. Why was he talking to Altair like that? She felt horrible though for it was her fault, all her fears vanished now however, and she got a sudden urge to defend herself. Eyes narrowing she got out from her safe spot and stalked over to the man behind the desk, pointing her finger at him.

"You do not know the situation at hand, and I am no mere woman buddy." She said harshly, she soon regretted it though; she was going to ruin her act of innocence, but... The man didn't understand her situation!

The Malik guy's eyes narrowed also before he answered. "You _woman_, do not know the situation _you_ are in." He answered harshly also, eyes hard.

"Why are you speaking to me like this? I don't even know you!" she said quickly, almost in defense.

"More reason for you to shut your mouth and state your tongue." He answered simply, eyes still harsh as the two of them continued their brawl of words.

She was about to yell at him again but Altair grabbed her arm and pulled her back, shaking his head. She let out a huff, boy; women were treated so...horribly. She couldn't brush the though that it was just her bad luck however. _I was called a demon, almost got raped, looked down upon, and can't even talk without being belittled. _She thought angrily, arms crossed like a stubborn child.

Though she knew she had only been here for a short amount of time, she couldn't help but be angry. Even if she didn't know much about this time, she realised she had to take stock of the situation at hand and make assumptions later. She had been having bad luck lately after all, this one mans negative reaction to her face to face was just that. One.

"Malik, her situation is indeed bad, bad enough that I would have to bring her here to stay." Finished Altair talking calmly to the pissed off Malik.

"And compromise the Brotherhood? Altair have you learned nothing!" said Malik harshly.

"Her situation is unique; she has nothing, and would not compromise us." Answered Altair quickly, this obviously wasn't a good idea.

"What situation could possibly be unique! Is she homel-" he never finished however, as Connie rushed up from behind Altair and slammed her hands down onto the desk, leaning forward to Malik, staring him right in the eyes. She may be ignorant in this time at the moment, but she would sit back and let him assume such things. Her necklace started to heat up then, burning, but she ignored it.

"Listen buddy, I'm from the future, not homeless." She said harshly, still looking him in the eye. His mouth opened a little then, and a quick look of shock crossed his features before it was gone.

"That's not possible woman." He said simply, narrowing his eyes.

"Apparently it is! And stop calling me woman, I have a name!" she said still staring him in the eyes.

"And I do not care, where's your proof?" He said simply, a calm expression going over him, like we weren't even worth him being frustrated any more.

She quickly looked to the side away from his eyes, leaning back. Did she have proof... she looked down at herself; these were her emergency clothes, that means she had money stitched into them on the inside. Quickly lifting her hoodie for her hand to go inside she felt around for the stitching. She knew it must have looked really weird but fuck she didn't care.

Finally finding it, she looked for the small opening and folded the bills, pulling them out of their pocket. Pulling her hand out of her top, she slapped the 100 dollar bills on the counter before grabbing one and holding it up for Malik to see.

"Look, the dates right here, it says 2012 the year I'm _from_." She finished handing it to him. He grabbed it and looked at it strangely, he obviously didn't know what it was, and could probably only understand the numbers maybe.

"What is this?" he asked calmly, not as mean as he once was before Connie noted.

"It's a Canadian dollar bill, its money, gold, whatever you use." She said simply, crossing her arms. Malik nodded his head placing it down once again, the material it was made out of felt weird to him.

Connie picked up the bills after and stuffed them into her pockets now, listening to Malik as he spoke.

"And this is why your situation is unique? Because you're from the future? What business do you have with Altair?" Questioned Malik. She looked behind her at Altair; she had almost forgotten he was there.

"Umm," she turned around to face Malik again. "He was in the same situation I'm in now, five days ago." She answered slowly.

Malik laughed. "You expect me to believe that? Altair was not missing for five days." He stated, laugh still present

"No it's true, he was with me for five days, how else would he know me when I came here somehow?" she said quickly, trying to defend herself.

"I woke up here where I last remembered Connie." Said Altair suddenly from behind her, she turned to face him.

"So no time went by while you were gone?" she asked bewildered.

"So it seems, that is why I believed it to be a dream." He answered, looking at her from under his hood. She nodded.

"You have my belief now, what were you going to ask of me Altair?" said Malik suddenly, Connie turned around to look at Malik.

"For you to watch her while I complete my mission, enough time has been wasted." Answered Altair from his spot.

"So be it, but the master shall hear of this." Finished Malik with a wave, dismissing Altair from his presence.

Connie watched as Altair swiftly left the house thing, knowing full well that it was just her and Malik now. He coughed grabbing her attention, she turned towards him again.

"So your name is Connie? Interesting, I've never heard such a name before," he remarked, looking down at his desk once again. She suddenly noticed his one arm, but didn't want to say anything; he didn't seem like a man who would want her pity.

"Well that makes sense; I'm not from around here." She answered; she hoped this wouldn't turn into an argument once again.

"So it would seem... what is the future like anyways?" he asked interested, attention turning to her again. She couldn't help but feel he wanted more information because he didn't fully believe her. Yet neither would she, at least not as quickly as he apparently did.

"Um, maybe you should ask Altair, he could tell you everything that interested him." She said simply, watching his face. A scowl came upon his features then.

"I am not asking that man anything." He finished, turning back to what she assumed were maps, and they looked lovely. _What's up with Altair and Him?_ She questioned inwardly.

"It's quite different from this time, actually a lot different." She started, watching as Malik looked up from his work. "We don't use horses to go places; we use a car, which can transport us way faster than horseback riding, that's for sure. We also use phones to talk to each other from very far distances, like I can be in another country, and you could be here and we could still talk. There are also planes, which can bring you across the world through flight. Oh there's also electricity which is important, it's basically light and can power anything, no use for candles, and it's more efficient." She shut her mouth then, thinking it was enough to satisfy his curiosity, and treat her fairly since she obliged to him with the information.

"Amazing, is this all there is?" he asked, interest radiating off him.

"Not even close." She answered, deciding to leave now and let the man get back to what he was doing. Thinking it a great idea, to butter him up more, and get on his good side, she deemed it necessary to complement him. She did so before he could say anything.

"Your drawings are lovely by the way," was all she said before leaving the room, towards the cushions, smirking at Malik's face.

Walking over to the cushions, she went to the big fluffy blue one and plopped down, and sat back, relaxing.

She realized now, if she had talked to Malik in a level minded tone, and had been respectful, the whole conversation might have gone faster. However, frustration and stress from her current situation had hindered her judgments and actions. Instead of letting Altair handle the situation, she herself budded in and took over. She knew nothing of how people thought in these times, and letting Altair handle it would have been the right course of action, instead he sat there silent while she argued her point across.

Letting out a sigh, she vanquished any thoughts on the earlier argument. Instead she thought of the peaceful conversation she just had with Malik. She had told Malik the same amount of information Altair would learn in a day, in the span of 1 minute. Of course she would wait for Altair to ask however, as she knew it bugged him to have to ask to get answers, as he usually found out himself, or demanded them.

Sighing, a smile came to her face as she remembered the first time Altair saw a plane. They had been in the car on the way to wal-mart and Altair had seen it flying in the sky. Of course he asked, who wouldn't, it was something that was flying in the sky for goodness sakes. She couldn't forget the amazement on his face and in his voice however, and that was the reason the memory was so fond to her.

Looking around the room, her eyes landed on the beautiful fountain. She watched as the water splashed freely and happily, and listened to the sound of its music. Nature was one thing that wouldn't change with time; it still grew freely with no care, filling the world with its beauty. Nature was another reason she loved living away from people, she could watch it grow peacefully each and every day, and watch with amazement as its beauty would grow along with it.

Shutting her eyes now, she relished in the sounds of the splashing water, letting it hinder the sounds of the people on the street outside. She was fine with her situation as of now, just as long as she wasn't left alone, on the streets.

Her thoughts then turned to Altair, he was on his mission now, and it seemed he fit perfectly back into his life once again. Not even hindered in the slightest from his journey to the future. This bothered her however, how was it that he could convert to his surroundings so easily, and she couldn't?

Not wanting to think about it any longer, she cleared her mind and slipped into a blissful sleep that was induced from the calming water, and lack of energy left.

* * *

The bells were ringing then as Altair raced back to the bureau, keeping out of sight from any guards. He could feel the blooded feather, soaked in the blood of Talal poking him with its sharp end as he ran with it safely in his belt.

The assassination hadn't gone as smoothly as he would have liked, but he adapted none the less, and finished what he was sent to do.

He was close to the bureau then, counting down the buildings as he slowly approached the right one. He knew Malik wouldn't be pleased with him for causing such a ruckus, but it had to be done. Landing on the bureau roof then, he hoped Connie had been alright, he did leave her by herself, and she did look a little insecure when he left her. Listen to him, why was he worried, he was just helping her out of obligation.

Approaching the opening in the roof, he jumped down, landing silently. Walking over to the next room, he quickly noticed the sleeping girl on the pillows however.

Turning to her now, he slowly walked over, but didn't touch her, he wasn't sure if he wanted to figure out what she taught herself to do if disturbed from her sleep. She had told him once, that it had taken a long time to get it down right, but what she managed and along with being a light sleeper, was also ready.

He crouched down close to her however, studying her face. He had never seen her in her sleep, she had always locked her door, hindering him from even attempting to do anything to her, such as threaten her in her unprotected state. She looked peaceful however, very much innocent looking. Her hazel eyes were shut smoothly, making her eye lashes more apparent. Her dark brown hair, sprawled across the pillow and her shoulder, out of her already down hood. Her mouth was slightly open, as she breathed in and out, a light flush on her slightly tanned checks from what he guessed was the heat. It had never been this hot where she was from, and he knew she wasn't use to it.

Letting out a breath, he got up and away from beside her, before he did anything he could never see himself doing. He turned to the door way to the next room and entered to talk to Malik. He could practically feel the frustration in the air as he entered the room Malik was in.

* * *

**So chapter 14 :D you like it?  
**

**anyways, im sorry if this isnt that entertaining as it use to be XD **

**also i thought it would be nice to add that part about Altair asking about the plane. he seems like he would love it, as i'm sure he would love to fly, like an eagle XD actually who doesn't want to fly? i know i would love to XD**

**hopefully i didnt kill Malik with my writing :S i tried my best! :P  
**

**well tell me what you think about the chapter and leave a review :D bad or good, i appreciate it a lot =)  
**


	15. It's time we go

**Don't own Assassin's Creed**

**Enjoy the chapter :D**

* * *

**Chapter fifteen: It's Time We Go**

Altair calmly walked into the room Malik was in, and he was quickly greeted by him as expected.

"Altair! Wonderful to see you return to us! And, how fared the mission?" asked Malik happily, from behind his desk as he stopped his drawings.

"The deed is done. Talal is dead." Answered Altair, practically feeling the oncoming change in the conversation. Malik's face then distorted to one of anger.

"Oh, I know, I know. In fact, the entire city knows! Have you forgotten the meaning of subtlety?" Asked Malik, annoyance clearly shown through his voice.

"A skilled Assassin ensures his work is noticed by the many." Answered Altair, facing Malik from under his hood.

"No, a skilled Assassin maintains control of his environment!" countered Malik harshly, eyes narrowing.

"We can argue the details all you want, Malik, but the fact remains I've accomplished the task set to me by Al Mualim." Finished Altair standing tall in his resolve.

"...go then. Return to the old man. Let us see with whom he sides." Answered Malik, turning back to his maps, clearly not wanting to talk to Altair further.

"You and I are on the same side, Malik." Said Altair before turning to leave; only catching a glimpse of Malik looking up to him before he walked out of that room.

He then slowly walked over to Connie, mind still on the conversation with Malik, he didn't think what he was doing through fully. He crouched down beside Connie and reached his hand out to wake her. Hand landing on her shoulder, he was about to shake her awake when she grabbed his hand and twisted it, before he felt her hand on his neck, had she had a knife under her pillow like she usually did, it would have been held at his neck then.

Had he himself had his guard up, she would never have made it to that point.

Before he could do anything, she realized who she just attacked, and quickly let go, trying to blink the sleepy haze away from her eyes.

"I thought I told you not to wake me up that way?" she said suddenly, a yawn escaping her mouth, she quickly covered it with her hand.

Ignoring her last statement he went right to the point. "It's time to go." Was all he said before getting out of his crouch and heading to the fountain. He quickly climbed up and waited for her to come over and do the same.

She walked hesitantly over before looking up, and quickly shaking her head, pointing her finger at him.

"Ok this is WAY different then jumping across roofs, you want me to fucken climb a house wall! I don't do house if you haven't noticed!" she said frustrated, geez man she just woke up for goodness sakes.

"Well then you're being left behind." He said simply, turning away from her, and taking a few steps; it seemed this would always work on her. After all, he was sure she understood she was in a bad position; he himself had been there too.

"Stop I'm coming!" she yelled frightened. She did _not_ want to be left behind, would he actually do that?

Quickly running over to the wall with the fountain, she grabbed onto anything she could, pulling herself up. This wasn't so bad; it was like a tree if you didn't think about it that much. She was having trouble pulling herself on top of the building though, and she took a deep breath, getting ready to pull herself up. It didn't get to that point however, as Altair grabbed the back of her hoodie and pulled her up with ease, planting her down beside him, a smirk on his face like always.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" asked Altair, that damned smirk not leaving his face! A small blush of embarrassment came up, and she turned away quickly. She was sitting on her butt with her arms crossed, exactly where Altair placed her down.

"Asshole." Was all she said from her position, a small pout on her lips.

She didn't hear anything from him and she quickly turned around to see he was on the next roof top waiting for her. Quickly scrambling up, she vaulted over to the next house, completing a roll at the end.

"You're such a jack ass." She said from beside him, still a little upset that he walked away from her; well more like jumped though.

He didn't reply to her remark and just started walking to the next roof again, jumping over.

"Do we have to take to the roofs? My back is going to start killing me soon; I'm not use to this like you!" She called after him as she hurried to follow. He didn't stop however and just kept going, as if oblivious to her previous comment.

Deeming her argument a lost cause, she followed him until she was sure she couldn't move anymore.

He finally stopped however, and Connie watched him turn around towards her, taking in her breathless state with a smirk on his lips.

"Need a break?" he asked as he walked over to her, grabbing her arm, she wobbled after him as he pulled her near the edge of the building they were on. She noticed a gate then, were they leaving this place? To where?

"Altair, are we leaving this place?" She asked him, looking at his face under his hood. He nodded before pointing down at a carriage of hay. "I need you to jump down into that, it's how we'll get down." He said, letting go of her arm. Her breathing was slowing down now.

"Alright, I'll go first." She volunteered, walking to the edge and jumping off into the hay, there wasn't really a need to jump down like this, it wasn't like the house was that high, but it was nice that he picked this way down instead of jumping down, she wasn't wearing shoes after all.

Popping out of the hay she stumbled out, looking up for Altair as she waited for him. He quickly joined her on the street.

"So where to?" she asked as she followed him towards the gate.

With that comment he turned towards her and pulled up her hood. "Stay close," was all he said as he walked out with her following and headed to horses off to the side...wait horses?

Crap.

She watched him walk over to a white one, and there was a black one beside it. Grabbing his attention by pulling on his arm, he turned towards her.

"Altair, um, remember the future? Did you see any horses anywhere?" she asked gently, as not to insult him.

He looked at her weirdly. "No I did not...," he paused giving her another look. "You cannot ride a horse can you?" he asked in bewilderment.

"Um no, I can't, or well I've never tried, there was no need." She said simply, looking at the ground.

"Well then, it's rather simple, I'll teach you the basics." He said, leading her over to the black coated horse. Connie knew this one was a girl, as it was fairly easy to guess. The horse looked at them hesitantly, as if it knew it was going to be in for something wild, it didn't fuss however as they got right beside it.

"Can you get onto the saddle?" asked Altair looking towards Connie expectantly.

"Maybe." Was all she said as she went up to the horses' side. She had seen it done enough times on TV in her time, and video games as well. Not to mention she was fairly good at getting on a mechanical bull, as she found out from a festival she was invited to.

They were on the left side of the horse, so she hesitantly grabbed the horses reins in one hand before putting her left foot onto the stirrup and pushing herself up, swinging her right leg over the back of the horse. She ended up easily in the saddle and was about to put her other foot in the right stirrup when the horse jerked to the side, she felt herself falling to the left, and she knew she wouldn't be able to catch herself because her left foot was not ready.

She felt a hand on her hip, halting her from falling anymore. She turned to see that the hand belonged to Altair, and smiled in thanks for his help, as he let go. She saw a small smile on his face as well, but it disappeared quickly. She quickly reprimanded herself. Putting her right foot where it belonged now, she gathered up her reins.

"Sit up straight." Said Altair, tapping her back to make her follow his commands. Connie sat up straight, and watched him; she felt rather high up on this horse. He then walked over to his horse and quickly got up with no problem, and looked towards her.

"Start off with a slow walk." He stated and she quickly nodded for him to continue "To ask for this pace, just squeeze your legs together and the horse should follow your command." He said simply. "And to steer, you should pull slightly on the reins to turn the horse's head." He finished, doing what he just explained and turning his horse around and going in a slow pace down the road away from the gate.

Quickly going over his instructions, she pulled slightly on the reins and watched as her horse turned around. She then squeezed her legs slightly, and the horse began to move into a slow walk after Altair. She was amazed how well the horse was following her instructions, but could feel the uneasiness coming off her; it seemed she knew Connie was not a good rider. Wanting to reassure the horse, she gave her a light pat on the neck, her dark fur was so smooth.

Walking after Altair, she was right behind him now; she looked down at her horse, but then suddenly laughed lightly. She realized that they practically blended together, with her all black get up, and the horse being all black itself. Pulling her hood back now that they were out of eye sight—It was hot with it on after all—she smiled as she continued to follow.

Connie didn't even need to tell her horse where to go, as it followed Altair on its own, she had given her horse more pats for that and she wasn't sure if that was a good thing or not. The horse seemed to like it though, and was getting more comfortable with Connie, and Connie was getting more comfortable with the horse.

As they continued their journey out of where ever they were, Connie took in all the scenery. It was so beautiful, and she was thankful her horse was steering itself, because she was not paying attention to the road anymore, but rather the landscape.

She realized soon that they were rather far from the city they were previously at, and suddenly her horse started going faster. She looked forward to Altair, and saw him going faster as well, but his speed didn't stop, it just kept getting faster and faster, and her horse was following his lead and she was getting rather uncomfortable.

Holding onto the reins tightly now, she prayed she didn't fall off the horse as she lifted off the seat slightly, by now they were in a gallop, and it felt like a bumpy roller coaster. However she was thankful there was no spinning, or else she was sure she would be sick; she hated spinning.

The landscape was still pretty, she noticed, and they were making quick progress across it from their gallop. She was sure she shouldn't be doing a gallop, but Altair had been forcing her to do a lot of things today. Running across buildings, climbing walls, jumping into hay stacks, and riding horses. Did she not have a choice anymore? She was pretty sure she was not sitting right when the horse was galloping, and was almost absolutely sure the horse was uncomfortable because of it, however, it seemed she would put up with Connie. _I like this horse already._ Connie thought to herself with a smile.

And like the horse, Connie knew she would have to put up with whatever Altair threw at her. She didn't belong here, and he was the only one who could keep her safe while she was here.

The galloping continued for some time, and she could feel how hot her horse was from the constant run, yet she didn't look like she minded that much, like the horse relished this opportunity, and her muscles counted for something Connie was sure.

Now thinking about it, Connie was rather grateful she had such a well behaved horse, it was making this so much easier. Another thing Connie was grateful for was the fact that she took a nap earlier. Had she not, she was sure she would be tired as hell right about now.

The sun was starting to set now, and Connie was rather bored, they had slowed to a steady pace now, and she could feel her horse cooling down. Deciding that riding beside Altair would be a good idea to get rid of her boredom, she slightly urged her horse to quickly go over to Altair's side.

When she reached her destination, she slowed her horse to match Altair's pace, before turning to him after giving her horse a pat.

"Hey Altair, you never told me where we were going." She said simply, looking at him while steering her horse, but it seemed she had caught on and was now walking herself.

"Masyaf." He answered as if it were no big deal.

"That's where you're from right?" she questioned, eyes lingering on the sun set on the other side of him for a few moments.

"Yes." He answered her question.

"So, why are we headed there?" she continued, why was he making it so hard to have a conversation, wasn't he bored?

"I need to report to my master on my mission." He said, looking towards her. His face was a little dark from there being no light upon it, but she was sure the setting sun was shining brightly on hers, as the sun was in her eyes.

He kept looking at her, and she looked for another question, diverting her hazel eyes from his golden brown ones.

"Um, how much longer are we going to be riding for? Shouldn't we make camp or something?" she asked, looking back to him. He was still looking at her.

"Very shortly." He answered, still looking at her face in the setting sun's rays. Her eyes were shinning along with her dark brown hair in the rays; she looked rather endearing in its light.

He turned away, and looked around for a good spot to make camp. He had been surprised they hadn't bumped into any Templar's on their journey so far, but he wasn't complaining.

Finding a good spot to camp out, he slowly turned his horse in its direction, urging Connie's horse to turn as well, before riding slowly in its direction.

"Well make camp here." Stated Altair as he got off his horse near the spot, walking it over to the tree. He then started un-strapping his horse for the night, when he was done he gave it a quick pet, and walked away. He noticed Connie getting off her horse, it almost looked like she was going to fall off at some point, and he walked over quickly just in case... He then thought that over again, and changed his reasons for walking over to her.

Connie thankfully made it down off her horse, and let out a sigh of relief, she was almost sure she would fall there, but her horse moved and it steadied her somehow.

Grabbing the reins of her horse she led her over to Altair's horse, noticing that he was following her. Well good, she had no idea how to take the saddle off her horse right.

Getting her horse to the right point she turned to Altair and motioned to the horse.

"I have no idea how to take this off properly." She admitted, looking at Altair. He walked over and grabbed the right buckles, instructing her on what to do for next time. She listened intently, so she wouldn't make a mistake when she would saddle her in the morning, as Altair had told her.

Watching as the horses sat down to rest, she thought she would go do the same, her legs were rather sore. Looking around the empty spot, she noticed a fallen tree truck not too far away. She knew Altair was busy, so she walked over to it and began to drag it over, it wasn't that heavy, and she placed it down with no problem. Happy with her handy work, she plopped herself down on it, relaxing her legs.

She looked over to Altair in front of her, it looked like he was trying to light a fire, but for some reason it wasn't working properly. Knowing she could help, she got up and crouched down beside Altair.

"Want my assistance?" she asked, watching him try to light it again.

"No." Was all he said, not looking at her.

Ignoring him she put both her hands into her deep side pockets after un-zipping them. These were here emergency clothes yes; and they had important things in them. Compass, matches in a container to not get wet, and a lot of other stuff. She had no electronics however, just things that she deemed necessary and helpful.

Pulling out the container, she pulled out a match, and then picked up a rock off the floor. Putting the container back in her pockets, she held the rock in the right position with the match on top and lit it. She snickered as Altair stopped his actions and watched as she lit the fire like a professional.

"That wasn't so hard was it?" she asked, mocking him with the same words he used this afternoon, and this morning. They both smirked at each other, before stepping away from the fire, relaxing on the log as night slowly approached.

* * *

**Well chapter 15 :P like?**

**Also I would like to thank everyone who has reviewed! I have gotten more then I expected and I really appreciate it :) thank you very much again.**

**so for this chapter i wrote about riding horses... IM SORRY IF IT WAS A FAIL.. but i have never went on a horse in my life, i wish i have however, as it might be rather fun, who knows XD i always wanted to ride one after i played Zelda when i was little; that dream has never been fulfilled :P Anyways, anyone been horse riding before? :D**

**so what did you think about this chapter? boring? not boring? alright? let me know! :P**


	16. No way

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

**THANK YOU EVERYONE WHO REVIEWED! :D You're awesome :3**

* * *

**Chapter Sixteen: No Way**

Connie and Altair sat on the log near the fire enjoying the night, it wasn't that hot anymore and Connie was thankful for that. They had pulled two bed mats off of their horses, and Connie was relieved there actually was one for her, she was thankful for a lot of things it seemed. Had she not known Altair, she probably would have died.

This almost however, felt like one of the best moments to make marshmallows, but obviously there wasn't any here at the moment.

They had bread to eat for dinner, and did not complain at all. She was almost certain Altair did _not _have a kitchen to make food. _Oh the thought_.

The stars were rather bright, and Connie was practically amazed at how many she could see. She could see more now than she had ever at her house, and she lived far away from civilization. All that really mattered though was how beautiful the sky was to look at; their twinkling lights shining down on earth's surface happily.

She knew it was getting late, but she couldn't bring herself to go to sleep, she always liked the night, it was so peaceful, everything was quiet, and all that was heard was nature, it was just so enticing. Connie even sometimes found herself staying outside under the big tree on the hill near her house -the one that got hit by lightning sadly- and staring up at the sky, marveling at its beauty while enjoying the cool breeze of the night happily.

She let out a sigh at the memories and prepared herself to get up and go to her mat, Altair's was pretty close to hers, but she assumed it was just in case they got attacked at night.

Wincing as she got up, as her legs killed form riding the horse now; she crouched down and crawled over to her bed mat. Stopping on top of it and sitting on her bottom, she looked over to Altair; he was still gazing at the fire, watching it flicker without control right in front of him, its bright light and heat hitting his face.

She wondered when he was going to go to bed as well, but dismissed it quickly and laid down slowly. She was pretty sure it would get a little chilly out here at night, but her clothes weren't that thin, and she had been cursing them all day for being too hot, so she guessed they did have their benefits after all. She moved her hair so it wasn't on the ground but rather the mat. The ground was sandy after all.

Shutting her eyes now, face facing the fire, she went over the day's events. She was pretty much certain that if she didn't know Altair he would not have helped her, actually if she appeared here and didn't know him, she would be dead or dying pretty soon. There would have been no reason for him to help her if she never helped him in her time. She figured he was only helping her now out of obligation. He didn't seem like the type to even bother with someone without a reason, so helping a random stranger was a big no no, she was sure.

She felt herself drifting then, and didn't stop it as she finally hit bottom and fell asleep.

* * *

Altair couldn't go to sleep yet, actually sleep was the last thing on his mind. He had gone without sleep for many days on some occasions, this was nothing.

What was on his mind however, was what would happen when they reached Masyaf. He knew very well that his master would not think twice about killing Connie if he decided so. He may very well just kill her for knowing too much, and would in all probability not listen to what she had to say about her situation.

Letting out a sigh, he turned his head over to look at her. The flames were flickering across her face, and making her hair shine. He wondered if she even knew what she was walking into. If she did, he was pretty sure she wouldn't even go. But he knew he would have to tell, well maybe not unless she asked herself, otherwise he wouldn't even mention it.

Still looking at her face, he wondered how she ended up here now. He had thought that maybe, it was just him and that none of it was real, but then he found her, and was convinced otherwise. How had it happened to begin with though? He wasn't sure what caused it, but he sure hoped it brought her back to her time soon, as he wasn't sure how long he could watch after her, his job was not one that was safe to have someone inexperienced with him, and he couldn't always protect her.

Sure, she was pretty self reliant, but that was in her own environment, her own time. When she was here however, she seemed more helpless than he had ever seen her those five days, and it was a big change for him. On the other hand it had only been a day since she was here, so maybe she was still in shock? Maybe she would be her regular self soon? He wasn't sure, but he hoped so, it bothered him somehow with the thought of her being feeble...

Though she had helped him, so he guessed the thought wasn't that...weird?

Looking back over to the little fire now, which was nearing its end, he let his thoughts dance some more, before walking over to his mat beside Connie, and falling into a very light sleep, still very aware of his surroundings.

* * *

The next morning...

Connie woke up quickly, her surroundings not familiar ones. She quickly calmed down however, as the past day's events came back to her. She was in his time somehow, she looked around, Altair wasn't beside her and she wondered where he had gone. Wiping some sand off her mouth and spitting on the ground from sand being _in_ her mouth, she got up on wobbly legs rubbed her eyes and stretched, though it was rather painful. She was starting to hate horse riding a lot now, might as well add it to her hate list of the past. _Stall men, bathroom, and effects of horse riding._ Satisfied with her mental note, she gave a quick stretch again.

_Ow, _sleeping on the ground is not the best thing ever, but she could live with it, it wasn't _that_ bad. Looking around now from her standing position, she still didn't see him. His horse however was still here, so he couldn't have been that far, she would just have to wait, maybe pack herself up?

Bending down to her sleeping mat, she rolled it up quickly and tied it shut with the rope on the saddle for her horse.

Having the saddle ready now, she looked at her horse. She was sill laying down and looking at her from the floor, and giving her a glance that conveyed, 'you're not putting that on me yet.' Letting out a sigh, she walked back over to the log, and plopped down her legs feeling bruised. It was so quiet; it was exactly how she liked it. She could hear birds chirping in the few trees around her and smiled. Living in the past won't be that bad, she could just think of it as camping, she just had to stay off the record though.

She laughed then, _Yeah, keep telling yourself it's going to be easy, because you don't know the first thing about this place._

Connie let out a sigh, before moving her head towards the once fire pit. Everything in it was black, and she could see a few bugs in it now, ew there was a spider. A sudden thought came to her then, how many spiders could she have swallowed during the night? The thought disgusted her and she shut her eyes, willing herself to forget about it._ It's not true. _

"Connie," Someone called. She snapped her eyes open and looked over to the horses, there was Altair grabbing his saddle to put on his horse.

"It's time to head off." He continued, looking at her now, as she approached him with slight pain.

"Where'd you go?" she asked expectantly, looking at him as she walked over to her horse.

"To observe the area." He answered, looking at her from the corner of his eye as she was looking at her horse.

She nodded, before patting her horse to get up, she didn't get up though. Connie frowned, why wouldn't she get up? Was she trying to annoy her? She made more attempts but they all failed; and here she thought the horse liked her, guess she was wrong.

Altair was watching the whole scene while buckling up his horse. It amused him to say the least, and he let it go on until he was finished with his horse before walking over to Connie.

Connie saw Altair walking over, and apparently so did the horse, because once Altair was beside Connie, she quickly got up as if there was no prior trouble.

"How did you do that?" Asked Connie amazed, did the horse just not like her or something? Altair let out a small laugh.

"She was just playing with you, me however, she knows not to try." Answered Altair before heading back over to his horse, checking the straps again.

Connie looking back at her horse chuckled before turning away to get the saddle. She had no more trouble from her, and she was happy, at least the horse knew when play time was over.

Saddle all ready now Connie mounted her with a wince, and painfully moved her to the side of Altair.

"Hey um, does this horse have a name?" asked Connie, curious, she didn't like addressing the horse, as horse.

"Not that I know of but most likely, however I'm sure she wouldn't mind you calling her something for now." He answered moving his horse along with hers, in a slow walk as of now.

Looking towards her horse, she debated on what to call her. She had always liked the name Lily, maybe that?

Patting the horses head, she leaned forward. "Do you mind if I call you Lily?" asked Connie to the horse. The horse made a sound of approval, but Connie could tell that the horse was use to people calling it whatever they wanted.

Satisfied now, Connie looked over at Altair, a question looming around her, she finally asked.

"Altair," he looked towards her, acknowledging that she was speaking. "What's going to happen to me once we reach Masyaf? Are you going to leave me there with someone else or take me with you again?" she finished, still looking at him.

He was quiet however and acted as if he didn't hear her. "Altair?" she questioned, giving him a questioning glance.

"I might not be able to do either." He answered looking at her sideways, his face looked sort of regretful.

"What? Why not?" she asked worried, she felt like she wasn't going to like this. Silence once again, and Connie was beginning to shuffle around on Lily.

Altair let out a breath. "My Master might decide to silence you." Answered Altair.

She pulled on her horses reins, stopping her in her tracks; Connie winced at the pain however. Altair turned his horse around to face her.

"Wow wow wow, whys he going to do that?" she asked frightened, she almost walked into her death; she wasn't always prepared for everything to just walk into it! And he wasn't going to tell her.

"What reason would he have not too? You know too much." He answered, looking her in the eyes.

"But what about my situation, I'm not going to tell anyone anything!" she said hurriedly, trying to defend herself.

"Connie, none of that will matter to him, all he cares about is how much you know." He said looking down.

"Altair, why didn't you tell me before...? I even felt like I could trust you..." she said slowly, looking down as well. How could he do that?

Altair looked up towards her, but couldn't see her face because her hair was in the way as she was looking down. She was beginning to trust him, but he ruined it...over something like this...

"Connie... he won't kill you if you tell him the truth before he decides it, and I'll be there..." he said, still looking at her. He watched as she slowly raised her head. "Connie, you helped me when I needed it, so onto you I shall do the same."

"Really?" she asked hopefully, she knew her chances were gone otherwise, as she wouldn't last without Altair, he was her survival ticket here, like she was his in the future.

"Most likely." He answered; looking at her hopeful expression, there was a possibility after all.

She let out a breath, trying to calm herself down; she walked her horse over to Altair and looked him in the eyes.

"How long will it take us to get there?" she asked, eyes focusing on his to see his emotions.

"We are traveling at a slower pace than what I'm use to, I would say one whole day and we should make it there the morning after." He answered watching her as well.

She looked down." Hmm, well I think it's going to take us an extra couple of days." She said quickly, looking up at him.

He narrowed his eyes. "And why would that be?" he asked simply, waiting for an answer.

"Because we're not going to travel anymore for three days. I want to live a little longer." She shot back quickly, daring him to say no.

"Haven't I already told you that he might not kill you?" he asked her briskly.

"And when did I start listening to your word again?" she countered, still slightly mad that he didn't even bother to tell her about it.

"Besides, maybe waiting out this time trip is all I need to do too."

Altair sighed looking at the ground, what were they going to do for three days? Let alone out here? He was about to ask her these questions when suddenly, they heard horse hooves galloping near them, and there were quite a few.

"Uh oh." Muttered Connie aloud, clearly not likening the sound of it either.

* * *

**AN: ok so chapter 16... How did you guys like it? What do you think is going to happen? O.o**

**So leave me a review to let me know what you think :D**


	17. look what you got me into!

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter! sorry for a little late upload, i sort of lost track of time again :S ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Seventeen: Look What You Got Me Into**

The galloping got louder as whoever it was got closer to their position.

Altair jumped off his horse and ran up part of the side cliff behind them looking in the direction of the galloping, trying to pinpoint who it was, and if there was danger. Watching what little of his face she could see, she saw some of his expression and saw a frown. That's not good.

He ran down the cliff quickly and jumped onto his horse from the back, grabbing onto the reins and turning her to another direction.

"We have to get out of here." He said quickly looking at her before snapping his reins and getting his horse to run away from the danger.

Connie snapped her reins for her horse to follow, but it seemed Lily could sense the panic from her rider and quickly began to speed up, moving faster than Altair's horse, she was lighter of course, but it was hurting like hell holding on, she didn't know how long she could ride Lily this fast.

Who the heck was coming anyways? Maybe they were just in a hurry to get somewhere? She decided to ask Altair.

"So who are we running from?" she asked looking at him behind her as she galloped ahead of him.

"Templar's." He answered quickly looking behind him, to see the horses behind them on their trail.

Connie noticed as well and started to freak out a little bit, why was there always danger here? Is there a need for drama all the time? Her horse was getting frightened now because of her rider, but Connie quickly noticed and began speaking in a soothing voice, telling her it would be alright, when really she herself wasn't sure.

Even though the horse could sense this, she calmed down, becoming her confident self once again. Altair was not far behind her, and with the pace they were going they should be able to stay ahead of the others just as long as they kept this pace. _Great, more pain._

Connie looked back at the men chasing after them, and she saw something glint. Focusing her eyes on the object more closely, she figured out what it was. The hilt of an arrow...and there was a bow...shit.

"Altair! They're going to shoot us!" she called back to Altair, a warning in her voice with worried eyes.

It was too late however, because as soon as Altair looked behind, the arrow shot at them. It did however miss Altair, for he moved out of the way, but the horse on the other hand didn't fare as well as him, and the arrow landed in its shoulder. The horse cried from the pain before toppling down to the ground, whipping Altair off, and most likely when the horse landed it broke its pastern, knee, or just the whole leg in general, because it didn't even _try _to get back up. Connie's eyes widened watching this unfold.

"Altair!" yelled Connie before pulling her horse to a stop and turning around towards the spot where the situation took place. She saw Altair getting up off the floor, and whipping something out, she realized it was a knife and that he just killed the archer with it...and he was still far away..._holy crap!__ ...That was incredible _Thought Connie excited, she then shook her head and banished those thoughts from her mind, they were unimportant at the moment.

Getting closer to him now, she stopped Lily and jumped off, running the rest of the way to Altair, pulling her two blades out, and whipping them open.

He gave her a look that conveyed get away from here but she didn't follow his instructions and shook her head violently.

"I can't have you dying now, you're my survival ticket." She said with a smirk, it was true though.

"I don't die this easily, you however..." He countered, giving her a look, he did not need her help.

Connie frowned before she shrugged her shoulders as the Templar's jumped off their horses and drew their swords. If it came to it, Connie would defend as best as she could. Altair seemed confident however, so she hoped it wouldn't come to that.

One of them pointed at Altair with his sword then.

"Your life ends here Assassin." Was all he said before he charged, he was in charge no doubt, and the other four men followed after him, their swords ready as well.

Connie felt a little hesitant now though, all she had were her knives and well, she wasn't the best in the world with them...she could kill though. The problem however, was that she was almost positive two knives against a trained swordsman was a bad idea. Can't back out now though, she had to at least try...

With the Templar's charging at them, Altair shoved Connie behind him slightly before running forward as well, drawing his sword. He quickly slashed down a man, and moved onto the next one. She felt out of it for a minute, but none the less she ran forward to attack if she could.

It was just an attack and not a kill though, as it didn't even get to that point. Altair killed him before she could even wound him greatly, and by now all the Templar's were killed, the leader not even bothering to talk as he was killed just as easily.

Letting out a huff now, she wiped off the little bit of blood that was on her knife, before turning to Altair, who seemed to have only gotten a small slash on his arm from the whole fight.

"How did they even find us?" she asked, they did come after them out of nowhere after all. Connie also noted that their horses had either been hurt or had run away, hurt ones being on the floor, poor things.

"They most likely had a sighting last night, and were pursuing us until recently." He answered, killing the dying horse and cleaning his blades. She was then reminded that he never let her hold his sword. _Another time._ She dismissed it though.

She looked over to the Templar's now, dead bodies it seemed, were going to become an occurrence that happened often, the effects were already slightly less, she just had the thoughts 'kill or be killed' in her head. Walking over to their bodies now, she stole a couple of their things.

For one, she stole one of the guy's swords, and his boots, he did have a somewhat close foot size, and she dismissed it as her lucky day and put them on over her stained socks, she wasn't sure how she survived without shoes. They were a pretty close fit, so she was happy of course.

She saw Altair looting their horses then; it looked like he was taking some of their food and, blankets? Where was he going to put that his horse? ...his horse...

Looking around, she then noticed Altair's horse, trying to get up a few meters from them.

Still a little shocked at the scene she ran over to the horse painfully, kneeling down next to it and patting its neck, giving out soothing words. The horse had broken its leg it seemed, and the arrow in her shoulder wasn't helping her situation, the horse wouldn't make it...

Altair walked over then and surveyed the damage to his horse. He could definitely not ride her anymore, and she was suffering, the best course of action would be to end her life.

Walking closer to the horse now, Connie moved to the side to let Altair near. Saying a few words, he quickly killed the horse, ending her life in as quick a way as he could.

Both stepping away from the horse now, Connie was saddened by the events. She looked over to where Lily was, she was the only horse standing that was left here, and this was going to delay their trip for sure. Well better for her, she could live longer now.

Connie started walking for her horse, and was about to get up onto her when Altair stopped her.

"We only have one horse now, which means we will have to ride together, you are not taking lead of this horse." He said grabbing the reins of Lily and climbing up, he gestured for Connie to get up as well, but before she could even try, her horse acted up.

She started kicking around and, this being un- expected from Altair, caused him to fall off landing on the ground in a very uncomfortable way. _Ouch, that was the second time today for him._

Connie couldn't help herself from laughing, and even through the glares Altair was giving, her laughing didn't falter at all...

"Ha ha, it seems Lily doesn't like you." She quickly said in between her laughter, pointing at him as he slowly got back up and brushed himself off.

"I am not amused." Was all he said, giving the horse a death glare now, Lily just gave him a look that conveyed 'like I care'. This horse was smart man.

Laughing a little more now, she walked over to her horse again and got on, happy that Lily didn't try and kick her off.

"Looks like I'm leading this horse," she laughed before continuing. "You got to tell me where to go though." She finished, trying to stop laughing now, Altair really _didn't_ look amused.

He didn't say anything as he got up to the horse and climbed on the back of the saddle, right behind Connie. It wasn't that bad until he grabbed the reins on top of her hands, she gave him a look, but when she saw his expression it quickly vanished. Ok she did not want to mess with him anymore, especially when he was that close to her.

They were both holding the reins, Altair with his hands on top of hers, and Connie was unable to remove her hands anyways, there was also no other proper place to hold on. She let out a little blush however; Altair was pretty close to her...

Snapping the reins now, the horse started to give a slow gallop, there were two of them now, and she was going to get tired faster. Damn, why did all the horses die? _Ow, pain in legs. _She thought, shutting her eyes for a second.

Grumbling a little, she decided it was the best time for conversation time.

"So Altair, how long will it take us to get to Masyaf _now_?" she asked lightly, a smile in her voice.

"It will take us one more day than usual now, most likely." He answered, his hands clenching around hers a little. She looked down at their hands again; did his have to be over hers? Geez.

"Well I'll have you know that's not happening, were going to _take_ our sweet time." She said simply, maybe if she waited enough days she would go back to her time too. She had thought of that earlier, but was only contemplating it fully right now. What the heck was causing this though?

"And why is that?" asked Altair frustrated, his master might be disappoint, however, he could say he had trouble along the way?

"I've already told you, I'm not walking into my death that fast; I want to live a little longer." She answered once again.

"Yes, and I told you that that might not happen." He finished, clearly not liking her logic on the circumstance.

"Yes well, you're missing the point; I still don't care, and there's a chance I can get back just like you did... somehow." She replied. Why couldn't they just wait? They could make a camp somewhere nice and stay there...and then maybe he could teach her some moves with the swords, he did agree after all.

Altair didn't comment any further, instead he changed the way the subject was going.

"What would we do if we took four days to get there?" he asked, clearly not liking the idea at all. This woman was stupid, there was a chance she wouldn't die.

"Sword fighting?" she questioned after a minute, she really wanted to learn...

Altair laughed. "You expect me to teach you? I believe those were the rules for when we were in your time, not mine." He finished a smug smile in his voice.

"And what if you go back to my time somehow? I'll surly kick you out of my house then." She said back just as smugly.

"I will never go back there, that was merely some crazy fluke." He stated, the smugness was only a little bit present.

"...Why do you have to be so mean, I'm sure you could manage to teach me little things... I just want to learn because you know, just in case, what if I needed it at sometime? I need to be prepared!" she said suddenly, looking down at their hands.

"Hmph." Was all he said and the two became quiet again.

Connie let out a sigh then, wincing at Lily going a little faster, before speaking. "I wish I had my watch." She said suddenly.

Altair thought about that for a second, what had a watch been again... Oh yes, you could tell time with it. "Why do you want to know the time?" he asked her, curious.

"I don't know it's just a habit..." she answered.

"Well you won't figure out the exact time here." He finished, urging the horse to go a little faster. Connie winced again, oh how she would feel this when she got off this horse.

"Ya I could have guessed that." She said after him, her voice low.

88888

An hour had passed then and Connie couldn't take the silence anymore, she had someone right behind her for goodness sakes, and they weren't even passing the time with conversation.

"I know it's going to take us two days to get there and a morning, but I already told you I want to go there on the sixth morning, maybe I'll go back to my time and skip my death." She said suddenly, breaking Altair from any thoughts he was having.

He sighed. "Why can't you accept that you might not be killed?" asked Altair.

"Because there's always a chance and I don't trust your word!" she said quickly, Lily's ears folded back a little from her loud tone, she did say that a little loud after all.

Altair didn't say anything anymore though, and just kept steering the horse, his hands kept clenching on hers however, and it was rather unnerving.

* * *

**OK CHAPTER 17! WOO**

**Yeah so I would like to thank everyone who reviews! You guys are sooo awesome! Thanks for sticking with my story everyone :D**

**And so, I would like to know how the chapter was so leave a review! **


	18. Understanding

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Eighteen: Understanding**

The rest of the journey was nothing but silence and heat. Honestly, Connie felt like she was going to burn and then die from how hot it was. _Note to self, change gear into a white hoodie and pants, not black...but wait, if it was white, people would be able to see me better at night...but if it's during the day I'll burn...make two sets?_ Yes that was a good idea, thought Connie; she just needed to know when to use which one. She would get that ready when she got home... If she ever got home that is...

She let out a sigh. She had given up on talking to Altair and was left to dwell on her thoughts; he was not in the talking mood it seemed, and it was probably because they had to share a horse, and because they were very close together, and 'cause he was probably getting really hot being next to her because of her body heat. She was sure he was cursing the Templar's and herself during the ride. Well painful ride.

Sure there were all these factors to take into account, but one she failed to mention as of yet was how beautiful the landscape was. Well she found it stunning. It was just, it was all nature, and there was no pollution, she found the past so beautiful, even if she was dying of heat. That's what she focused on while Altair was silent, the landscape, if anything, it sure kept her attention, and before she knew it the sun was starting to set.

Sunsets here were quite beautiful also, she saw one yesterday, yes; but it just had the same effect on her as the first one did, it was striking. Altair was slowing Lily to a walk now, and the whole day he had not removed his hands from on top of hers. She had given him a look and tried to pry her hands off at some point, but he just wouldn't let her. And she understood to an extent, as they couldn't have two pairs of hands on the rein in different spots, they would lose control, or so she was guessing; Altair never actually answered why.

She also had nowhere else to hold, so letting go of it all together was a big no no for sure. Connie was surprised Lily wasn't exhausted, but she guessed the horse was use to rides like this; however Connie was not. Her legs had gone numb long ago, possibly around mid day, and she was dreading getting off this horse that was for sure.

Lily was starting to cool down now, and could guess that Altair was looking for a spot to set up camp; it also seemed that he found one then as he turned the horse, moving her hands as well, towards the little area that looked quite inviting. The fact that they would be sleeping on the floor still remained however.

The area was quite secluded, you couldn't really see it from the path they were traveling on, however if someone was looking for them, they could surely find them if they looked hard enough. There were trees, and a couple of big rocks added to cover them, she found it rather nice.

When Lily was close enough, Altair pulled her to a stop, letting go of Connie's hands and jumping off the back of the horse. Had the trip not hindered him at all? And he was a guy too, geez she was so dreading what was to come next.

She watched as Altair walked over to the middle of the spot, gathering wood around on his way there and dropping it, it was just a couple of twigs and such, but Connie saw him heading to get other stuff.

Taking a breath now, she let go of the reins, it seemed Lily was just about ready to kick her off; she really needed to get off now. Lifting her left leg over to the right side of the horse with her hands, she turned to the side in the saddle with her legs dangling. Her legs were still numb though, so how the heck was she going to get down without crumpling to the ground?

Knowing Lily wanted to rest, and would most likely kick her off any second now; she decided she had no other choice. Taking a breath she slid down the side of the horse onto her feet. She was surprised they were holding her up, as she couldn't even feel them. Deciding that maybe she could walk she moved her right foot to move forward, however that was a rather big mistake. Her legs just gave out from under her, she didn't even feel it, just saw herself falling. She was going to fall forward, Altair however grabbed the back of her shirt, pulling her to a stand once again. He was still holding onto her hoodie, even when she turned her head to look at him with a not amused smile.

"Having some trouble?" he asked amused she couldn't walk. Connie narrowed her eyes at the tone of his voice.

"Hey that was only my second time on a horse!" she said angrily, jerking out of his hold roughly, and stumbling a little. He could be such a jerk sometimes.

"As I recall, when it was my first time in your 'car', I did not get sick or even effected." He said back, walking past her with some wood in his hand, a smug smile on his face.

"Yeah well, you're inhuman." She said quickly, wanting to wipe that smirk off his face, but with her stupid condition, that was not likely.

Deciding to stand there until her legs had circulation again, she watched Altair gather more wood. It was a dull task, but a needed one indeed. Without the wood, there would be no fire or warmth for the night. However dull it seemed however, watching him through his task was not so much. He moved so effortlessly and practiced, it was annoying that he could demonstrate both of those actions with the simple task of gathering wood. Huffing now, she concentrated on something else, before her thoughts got carried away. She listened to her surroundings then; she was pretty sure she could hear a river nearby, and she was happy for that as they could get fresh water. It wasn't long now until she felt her legs again, but they felt bruised though; _well that was expected_.

Turning around now to her horse, she started un-buckling the poor thing from the saddle, once that was done she heaved the saddle on the floor with a huff. Man that thing could be heavy, and it was heavier now that they added some of the Templar's supplies to theirs.

With that out of the way now, she untied hers and Altair's sleeping mats and new blankets off the saddle, before walking painfully over to where Altair was, which wasn't far away; about a meter. Didn't want the horse to be far from them after all.

Bending down slightly, she started unrolling her mat. She placed it on the floor with her blanket on top before plopping down, Altair's stuff was right next to her, and Altair was right in front of her, lighting the fire.

Connie snickered then at him attempting to light a fire again, it seemed to be her only amusement nowadays; did this man ever camp out? Or did he just keep riding to his destination without stopping; maybe that was why he couldn't do it, also why he seemed a little pissed.

Letting out a sigh, she slid over to where Altair was, sitting right beside him on the dirt.

"Need some help?" she asked, no difference in her tone at all, it just came out as a simple question. Though Altair had heard her snickering.

Altair stopped what he was doing and just nodded. "Be my guest." He said quickly and watched as she grabbed something from her pocket. She opened it up and pulled something out before putting it away. She then grabbed a rock and snapped it across the small object she had in her hand. It then lit up and she held it to all the small twigs and dead grass to light the fire. It started lighting everything else than, and the fire started perfectly.

Connie than dropped the rock and had a smile on her face. Altair got back up without looking at her, and headed to his mat; he opened it up and put his blanket on it. He turned to Connie then.

"I'm going to get more wood, I'll be back soon." Was all he said before walking away. Connie nodded and poked the fire with a stick, putting it in a position which gave it enough oxygen to burn better. When she finished that she grabbed the sword that she stole from the Templar and placed it near her side. It had a belt but she didn't bother putting it on yet, there was no point at the moment.

Un-sheathing it, she looked it over. The sword was rather plain, the hilt of the sword wasn't long, but rather heavy, and the grip was lacking, along with the design. It had a pommel, and it was a relatively plain round ball, but had a cross on it, which most undoubtedly was the Templar symbol. The blade of the sword was normal, but came into a rather sharp point at the end. Over all, she would classify it as an average sword, its only feature being the cross on it. Putting it away now, she looked around.

The sun had gone down moments ago, and it was starting to get cold, the fire was helping though, and so were her clothes.

Connie let out a content sigh, things weren't that bad, and she actually hoped Altair delayed their journey; she wanted to see if her theory was right; if after 5 days she could go back to her time. If it happened with Altair, why wouldn't it happen with her?

Suddenly there was a loud bang and she jumped, her eyes shot to the side of her. Low and behold it was Altair; he had dropped the pieces of wood he got on the ground beside her and in between both their bed mats.

"Geez Altair, could you be any louder?" she asked sarcastically giving him a look as she turned towards him.

"It can be arranged." He answered, giving her an amused look before sitting down on his mat, and grabbing a log from in between them, putting it in the fire slowly.

"I changed my mind." She said simply, grabbing her poking stick and fixing the fire. She then looked towards him again.

"So what are we eating? Bread?" she asked simply, giving _him_ an amused smile now.

"So it would seem, we have nothing else." He answered looking towards the fire; the crickets could be heard in the background starting to sing.

"Well we could always hunt for food." She replied, looking up at the sky, the stars were out now, and they were shining brightly across the dark sky.

"And I suppose the 'we' was said by accident?" asked Altair, looking back towards her. Connie turned to him.

"Well no, I can hunt; I'm a hunter, though I use guns... so I might not be much help..." she answered looking down slowly, guess he was right, she couldn't help.

"As I thought." Replied Altair smartly, before turning back to the fire. They sat in a comfortable silence than, but Connie could feel Altair wanted to say something, he finally sighed then.

"We can stay here at this camp for two days, which will make it the sixth morning when we finally make it to Masyaf. Will your theory be tested then?" he finished looking at her expectantly.

She stared at him with blank eyes; did he really just agree to her request? Her eyes lit up then before answering him.

"Thank you Altair! Yes it will be tested by then, thank you." She said sincerely, giving him a big smile; she was very thankful. The smile seemed to be contagious as Altair himself slowly started to have a small smile on his face; he vanished it quickly though.

Connie's didn't falter however, as she really was thankful; she didn't actually think he would comply with her request. She felt her necklace get a little hot; but as the days went on she was slowly starting to ignore it.

She heard Altair get up then and followed after him with her eyes, he was going over to the saddle where Lily was; she was eating grass as he passed and grabbed something off the saddle. He quickly turned and headed back. It was most likely food and water.

When he sat on his mat again, glows of the fire on them; he un-wrapped the cloth that was around whatever it was and low and behold it was a loaf of bread. Breaking it in half he gave one of the half's to her and they began eating their dinner. It wasn't a big dinner, and they hadn't eaten all day, so Connie was eating it slowly savouring it. They really didn't have enough food for another three days so it would probably be nothing and they would most likely only eat dinner. That sucked royally, hunting was becoming more and more of a good idea.

Finishing her bread now she looked over to Altair to see he was finished a while ago. Sighing, she moved on her mat before lying down, grabbing her blanket and opening it up over top of herself; a blanket always gave her a sense of security when it was wrapped around you. It was almost like when you're a kid, and you think you see a monster in the dark you go under your covers because you feel safe. Actually it was exactly like that; Connie had been one of those kids after all, she hated the dark, but somehow she loved night. It wasn't so much the dark that scared her but rather what was in the darkness; her imagination was pretty wild after all.

Snuggling into the blanket, she looked over to Altair. He hadn't moved from his previous position when he ate, and Connie guessed he wasn't tired yet. She was however and planned to sleep right away. Before going to sleep however, she decided to say goodnight.

"Goodnight Altair." Was all she said as she turned away from him and shut her eyes. She didn't hear him say anything back to her, but she did feel his stare on her; she ignored it however.

Concentrating on the crickets and the sounds of water nearby, she slowly started to drift asleep. She wondered lightly if she was ever going to get back home, but the thoughts were never continued as she fell asleep, a light smile gracing her face during her slumber.

Altair knew right away when she fell asleep, her breathing got deeper and her face softened. Deciding he should get some sleep also, he grabbed the stick Connie used to poke the fire earlier and collapsed the wood, cutting off most of its oxygen; it would burn out slowly now.

Grabbing the bundle of a blanket he had, he didn't bother opening it up, but instead used it as a pillow. He had noticed how Connie would sleep with her hand under her head on her side; and he didn't know why she used the blanket as a cover, her clothes looked thick enough to keep her warm, and it seemed more logical for her to use it as a pillow also. He wouldn't question her however.

Lying down onto the blanket now, he shut his eyes and willed himself to fall asleep, a light one at that.

* * *

**Ahaha it seems i'm getting into the habit of updating late :P however, I went out again and had no time :D I have a life you see XD**

**Anyways I hope you enjoyed the chapter! I don't think much happened and I'm sorry for that, chapters like these come once in a while sadly.**

**Well let me know what you think in a review! Your thoughts are welcomed greatly! :)**


	19. You asked for it

**I do not own assassin's creed!**

**Thanks for all the reviews! YOU GUYS ARE AWESOME!**

* * *

**Chapter Nineteen: You Asked For It**

Connie was drifting in and out a consciousness, she just wanted to sleep on her mat all day, her legs were just so sore. Her thoughts were blank however, and when she could actually form a thought, it went along the lines of "what the fuck." Something kept hitting her, and it was getting mighty annoying. Snapping her eyes open, she looked where she was getting hit; there was a pile of sticks...someone was throwing sticks at her?

Her eyes quickly snapped to the side when she saw something fast moving towards her, she quickly realized it was Altair... He was running at her with a ...drawn sword! Crap!

Quickly rolling to the side now with her blanket, she shoved it off her and quickly stood up with painful legs, eyes wild.

"Are you crazy! I'm still in sleep mode!" she said quickly, throwing the blanket off her still on the ground. All Altair did was chuckle, though Connie did notice that he never actually struck down his sword, he had faked it. Still at her sleeping mat, he bent down and picked up her stolen sword before throwing it at her.

"I was under the impression you wanted to learn? So learn!" he said before running at her with his sword again. Connie not even thinking about it grabbed her sword and started running; she may know some things about sword fighting, but she's seen Altair with a sword, and she did have a saber fight with him, but that was fake and this was real. Yeah she was definitely running away, screw pride, he could kill her!

Still running, she ran further into the woods near them, she could hear water like she did when she first got here, and was running towards it. She knew Altair was right behind her though; the damn guy was always so fast.

"What's wrong, you're the one who wanted to learn!" he called after her mockingly, what the heck was wrong with him today! This wasn't teaching her anything, it was teaching her how to run!

Rapidly still running with her sword, she could see the river now, it was rather wide, but she couldn't see if it was deep. Running closer to it, she could practically feel Altair reaching for her hood to pull her back; getting an adrenalin rush now, she quickened her pace and quickly got to the river. She quickly threw herself in, and was happy to know that it was deep, and that she didn't just kill herself for diving in.

Reaching the surface of the water now, she took a deep breath before swimming to the other side, dark hair partially in her face, she ignored it however. The current was not strong, and wouldn't be able to move her that far. Grabbing the side of the river now, she pulled her slim frame out; coughing a little bit of water out of her throat when she was out and on her hands and knees.

Standing up now with her sword in hand, her hazel eyes looked over to Altair on the other side of the river, she moved her hair out of her face. She didn't think he could jump over it; it was pretty wide... though she wouldn't doubt Altair, the man proved to be unpredictable at times.

He wasn't looking at her she noticed, but rather the water and then he looked back at her. She guessed he was deciding if it was worth trying to jump across, as if he didn't want to. Odd...

Drawing her own sword now, she dropped the sheath on the floor beside her; water dripping quickly all over the floor from her wet state. She was actually thankful for the quick swim, she was getting really dirty.

"Connie, get back over here, or are you too cowardly?" he asked mocking her from his side of the river; it seemed he wasn't going to try and jump across.

"Why don't you make me! How is this teaching me anything anyways!" She yelled across at him, being woken up the way she did was not a good thing, she might be in a bad mood the whole day.

"I was testing your awareness and how you do under shock and pressure, now get back over here; I'm not getting wet today." He answered, expecting her to get back to the other side. Connie gave him a look; he didn't want to get wet today? Well he sure needed to, _cuz dude, he was dirty_, and she wanted to pull him in for waking her up harshly this morning. Giving a little snicker, she bent down and picked up her sheath, putting her sword in it.

Looking at the water, she noticed Altair was watching her intently. Deciding it was nothing she jumped back in; sinking a little she swam herself to the surface again, taking a breath before swimming over to Altair. When she reached the side where Altair was, she placed her sword on the border, before looking up at Altair who still had his sword in hand.

"Um can you put your sword away and help me out?" she asked casually, she was totally going to pull him in too; it was going to be hilarious.

Altair gave her an annoyed look before putting his sword away, his beautiful sword at that, and held out his hands to her. Wait if she pulled him in his stuff would get wet...whatever her stuff is wet too...at least it's still good in water and her matches are in a container.

She then grabbed his hands with a smile, and before he could pull her a smirk came to her face and she pulled on his arms roughly. Of course he was shocked and not ready for that, so when she pulled him, he just fell forwards.

There was a big splash right behind her, and she turned to look at his face when he got back up, an evil smile present. It quickly vanished however, as she noticed he was sinking, surly his armour didn't weigh him down that much...she could see him struggling under the water... it hit her than.

He couldn't swim.

Face still contorted in shock, she quickly washed it away with one of determination; she needed to help Altair now. She had trained herself not to stand in shock like many people, she needed to be ready at all times and be calm; and she was ready for this type of situation.

Taking a deep breath, she quickly dived under the water, she was pretty sure the river wasn't that deep, and quickly swam down. She plugged her nose and breathed out form it spreading pressure, halting her ears from popping. She could see Altair still, and she guessed he was at the bottom now, she hoped she could swim them up.

Reaching out for him now, she grabbed a hold of the front of his robes, tugging on him. She could feel her lungs wanted air now, but the burn wasn't present yet; she was happy she had trained herself for water circumstances, and had learned to hold her breath longer.

Tugging him more, she found he was moving with her, in water people weren't as heavy as they were on land so she was able to swim up with him in her grip.

Her lungs were starting to burn now though, and Altair was stopping his struggle in the water, he most likely had no more air.

Kicking faster now to the top, she was almost there, she could feel the water getting warmer as she reached the top; she broke the surface of the water and gulped a big breath in before moving to the side, and grabbing a hold of the ledge while pushing Altair up to break the water's surface.

Oh god, was she going to have to give him CPR? Shit, why did she have to pull him in? Pulling herself up when she put one leg up and then the other, she then lugged Altair up. And he was fucken heavy as hell, especially with all the water absorbed into his clothes.

"Bloody fucken hell." She said quickly, giving one last heave and pulling him above the water and onto the side. His hood was off, and his eyes were shut, without thinking any further she decided to give him CPR.

Tilting his chin back, she put her ear to his mouth, there was no air coming, she already knew that though. Pinching his nose now, she quickly put her mouth on his and blew a big breath into his mouth, letting his chest rise. She then let it fall and gave him another breath, watching his chest rise again. He better not die on her, and this was all because of her being stupid, if he died, she would surly die... she needed him.

Interlacing her fingers now, she placed the heel of her one hand on the middle of his chest and pressed down, she kept at this for about ten beats before checking his breath again. Nothing.

Blowing into his mouth again like she did earlier, she did it twice before pressing on his chest again.

For some reason she almost felt like crying, had she just killed...the only person she knew?

She wasn't sure if she was crying while she was giving the CPR, she just felt water running down her face, but she was assuming it was from her wet face from the water, it was warm however...

Now guessing she was crying, she let out a sniffle while pressing against his chest, she was moving onto her third round of the process and she still didn't feel any breath or see any chest movement.

She knew she was crying for sure now as she breathed into his mouth for the third round, why wouldn't he respond, he couldn't just leave her...he was all she got... why was she even crying?...

Beating against his chest now, she could see her tears falling off her face. Was she crying because he was all she had or because... She cared for him? She shook the thought from her mind, focussing on her beats, she couldn't let him die, and she wouldn't!

She finished her third round then, and was now moving onto her fourth. _Come one, come on! _She screamed in her head, moving to blow in his mouth now. She was about to blow for the second time when she saw his eyes snap open, jumping away from him he gasped for air, but ended up coughing to the side, removing any water from his lungs.

Gasping for air now, he got off his back and was on his hands and knees now, head against the floor, breathing deeply. _Thank god, he's ok._

"Altair...I'm sorry." She said putting her hand on his back, giving him a worried look.

He turned his head to the side to look at her, water dripping onto the floor. He looked sort of pissed at that moment, why wouldn't he though. From his position she watched him crouch and then jump on her, knocking her to the ground. Straddling her, he held down her arms.

"I don't know whether to thank you for saving my life, or curse you for throwing _me in._" He said with a sneer, face close to hers sending little droplets of water off him onto her. his hood was back, and his hair was matted in a weird direction, but her main focus was his expression.

"I'm sorry, it's just...I didn't know you couldn't swim! You're a god damn assassin!" she yelled suddenly angry, he deserved it anyways; he almost killed her this morning...

"Stop assuming things then." He replied, tightening his grip on her arms, she winced a little due to it.

"I told you I was sorry! I thought it would be fun..." she said, turning her head to the side in shame, she wasn't even going to try and get Altair off, she was so tired, from everything really. He was staring Connie in the eyes, and quickly noted that her eyes were red. She had been...crying.

"Well you were wrong." He said swiftly, before getting off her and walking away, water dripping off him as he picked up his stuff and left.

Connie stayed where she was, flat on her back beside the water, she felt horrible about what she did, but it wasn't like she knew he couldn't swim...

Letting out a sigh, she rolled to her side, facing the water. If only she knew...

She wasn't sure if Altair would still teach her sword techniques, had she not been such a baby about it, maybe she would have learned something, instead she pissed him off. He didn't seem that worked up about it before he left though, maybe he still would teach her?

She wasn't sure anymore.

Sitting up, she looked over the edge into the water. She could see her reflection as the water was calm. What she saw surprised her, she looked like a total mess; hair in knots, and clothes ruined.

She put a hand to her face, rubbing her tears and all the water away, before looking back at the water with her hazel eyes.

What she would do for a brush, but then again, it had been something she had taken great advantage over. Sighing she stared into the water some more. The water wasn't murky anymore from them being in it, and she could see the bottom, something quickly caught her eye however.

_Was that a fish? _She thought suddenly, eyes widening. The thought of getting to fish in this river made her excited, she loved fishing, and most importantly, knowing how to fish was very important to survival. So naturally she had a hook and thread in her emergency clothes.

She just loved being prepared, look how handy it could be. She quickly got up and looked for a stick to tie her hook and line onto. She was so catching that fish for her and Altair to eat, she couldn't hunt her ass, and she would show him.

* * *

**So how did you like the chapter! Let me know in a review~~~!**

**So ya, who thinks Connie's going to catch the fish? Who thinks Altair will still be upset at Connie? Who thinks Lily will push Altair back in the water? XD last question! Do you think Connie's make shift Rod will even work? :P questions questions questions.**

**Well anyways, leave me a review to let me know what ya think! I like to know what people think so i can either improve my writing, or keep going the way I am. Flames are also welcome as they will also help me improve! :D**


	20. Catch of the day

**I don't own Assassin's creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty: Catch of the Day**

Connie wasn't sure what she expected, maybe to catch the fish right away? Well it had only been about twenty minutes since she started, and she still hadn't caught anything. Huffing now she pulled her line out of the water, and looked at the hook.

She sighed; maybe she should look for bait? She could dig for worms...

Deciding that was the best course of action she placed her makeshift rod on the side of the river out of the water and walked over to a nearby rock. It wasn't that heavy looking and maybe she could find a worm under it, or at least that's what you could do in Canada... She wasn't too sure however, the soil did look a little dry...

Deciding to check anyways she grabbed one end and heaved it up before looking underneath it. To her surprise there was a worm, or well you could say it was a worm, but it was rather small. Finding it however was still a coincidence. Grabbing it out of the dirt she dropped the rock back and walked over to her rod.

She was still pretty much wet from the river dive, but it didn't really bother her as it wasn't that cold so she was drying rather fast. What was bothering her however, were her thoughts.

She knew whatever way you looked at the incident earlier, she had... kissed Altair. She was pretty sure he knew what happened too, as he opened his eyes when she had her mouth on his... She didn't know why she was letting it bother her; it wasn't like she wanted to kiss him! Who would want to kiss him anyways? Who would want to... blushing, she quickly slapped herself and concentrated on the worm in her hand.

Stabbing the worm on her hook, she put it in the water again cheeks still hot.

Her rod was rather simple. It was just a pretty sturdy stick with her line tide multiple times at the top. She had then wrapped the line around the tip of the stick, it wasn't that efficient but it would do the job she hoped. Dropping the line further, she had it about a meter from the bottom of the river.

She got comfortable then, she was pretty sure she wasn't going to catch a fish anytime soon, this hobby took patience and she would give it th-

There was a quick tug on her line then and she jerked forward, something she wasn't expecting at all. She quickly grabbed the line however and gave it a quick tug, getting the fish caught and pulling it up.

Shit she should have gotten a better stick; this one was hardly strong and the grip wasn't so great either. Pulling it up now, she looked over the edge to look in the water. Her eyes widened at the fish she saw, the thing was huge! Does no one fish here? Geez!

Pulling the line up carefully as not to break it she pulled it up when the fish wasn't struggling giving it drag, she knew her line would snap otherwise.

She actually wished she had a net at this moment, because it would have been very useful if she had one.

The fish kept struggling then, but she kept pulling it up, letting it drag but still accomplishing her pull none the less. It was nearing the top now, she knew the water was making the fish look bigger than it actually was, but at least it was a half decent size from what she could see of it nearing the top; she was pretty proud of herself.

The fish was splashing at the surface now, flapping around and trying to get off. She quickly grabbed for the fishes head, hooking her fingers in its mouth, and then pulled it out of the water with the line and her hand. She moved it away from the edge of the river shore and waited for it to calm down and die. It wasn't long until that happened of course and she quickly put it back in the water and washed the sand off it. She wasn't too sure what type of fish it was, but she would ask Altair when she got back to him.

Putting the fish down again, Connie grabbed her forgotten sword and belted it on her waist, before picking up the fish after dunking it in the water again.

Pulling the hook out of the fish's mouth now, she put her fingers through its gill and mouth and headed back to their camp. She picked up her rod too, and was on her way to the camp a smirk on her face.

She would say it was a nice size fish, and it looked fine to eat, its scales glistening in the sunlight she was walking through, if she had to guess the time she would say it was about...a couple of hours past twelve. They could have this for dinner? It was a possibility, however she was feeling rather proud of herself at the moment, if it was up to Altair they would eat bread every day—they hadn't packed for this long a journey—and besides she was starving. They hadn't had anything for breakfast, and lunch was another story.

Boy did she take advantage of a groceries store; she really did have a life of luxury in the future that was for sure. She hadn't realized how far she went when she was running form Altair, but it was getting to be a long walk.

Brushing her still damp hair out of her face, she looked down to the fish. It was dripping water on the floor still, and she actually couldn't wait to eat it. She did go fishing a lot yes, but it was also because she liked to eat the fish; there was nothing better than catching your food. She laughed at the thought still walking.

She was nearly there she was sure, and she could see Altair by the camp fire; it seemed he had successfully lit it. It was excellent however that he was lighting the fire now, as they could eat the fish now, even if it was early.

Walking up behind Altair, she was sure he heard her coming a mile away. She wasn't in her home anymore and couldn't sneak around anymore, she just wasn't experienced enough. The only noise that could be heard from around them was the crackling fire, and her footsteps, she decided to start talking to him, see what kind of mood he was in.

"So, finally got the fire going?" she asked as a joke, walking closer to him still. He didn't say anything though, and just gave a nod as she approached his side. She continued talking none the less.

"Um, I caught a fish..." she said holding it up from her side, she was on his right and she was sure he could see it. She just wanted a response out of him.

"It seems you're not as useless as you have appeared to be." He said amused, turning to her.

...he was talking to her casually?... she thought he would be mad at her to the point of leaving her by herself. She smiled though, not caring for the reason of him not leaving, even if the reason for him to leave to begin with was stupid. Then again, she didn't picture Altair as someone who wouldn't get upset over something like that, she was sure he faced death many times... or so she was guessing.

"Not as useless as you have been; what have you caught hmm?" she asked smugly, holding up her big fish again, just as amused as him.

"More than you soon enough." He answered swiftly turning to her and giving her a smirk. She did not expect him to have such a change of attitude that quickly, but she wasn't about to complain, but she would question him.

"You seem sure, do you believe you will get more than me?" she asked, not asking the question yet.

"I don't need to believe." He answered arrogantly standing up from his crouch beside her and turning to face her.

"Sure," she paused; this seemed like a good time to question him. "Did you forget what happened earlier?" she asked him suddenly.

"No," He answered simply, giving her a look for bringing it up. "Well you don't act hindered by it at all..." she said looking at him directly, she couldn't see his eyes however, as his hood was in the way.

"Why would I be?" he said looking up at her eyes now, giving them eye contact.

_You sunk like a rock and almost died perhaps?_

"...you almost died maybe?" she replied narrowing her eyes, was she more upset about this than him? _Well that's messed up._

"I do not fear death Connie, you know this." He finished looking down at her fish. "Do you even know how to clean that?" he asked pointing to the fish in her hands changing the subject, stopping her from replying to the previous question, her eyes diverted to the fish still in her hand.

"Oh, yeah I know how, its common sense." She answered looking back up to him again, she then walked passed him to her mat and dropped the rod beside it.

"Well that's good." He answered, watching as she continued walking away from the area of their camp site. He smirked a little at the limp he saw in her walk, most likely from the horse.

"Yeah can we cook it now, I'm starving..." she said stopping in her tracks and looking back to him from over her shoulder.

"It's your fish, do what you want." He answered not caring, and watched as she continued to walk away. He saw her stop at a big rock and place the fish on it.

Using the rock Connie pulled out a knife and began to clean the fish. She cut off its head, and then brought her knife down to its exit, sticking her blade in it and cutting up across the stomach all the way to where its head use to be. Once that was done she gutted it and got rid of the vein.

Leaving the guts on the floor now, she left the fish on the rock; it seemed she would have to go wash it at the river again. Huffing, she got up from her crouch with a wince, and picked up the fish heading away once again.

It didn't take long for her to get there, and she wondered why it felt longer last time. Not really caring she walked to the edge of the water and dunked her knife in and washed the blood off it, along with washing her hands.

It was rather nice to have a river this close, maybe Altair knew this and this is why they camped here? It didn't really matter to her and she put her knife away quickly.

She looked around the river then. It was almost like all the trees halted from getting close to the water, it was just plants and then water, the tress being a couple of feet back. It was nice to have the treeless space though, and she wondered why they didn't just make camp beside the water. _Oh yeah, he can't swim._ She quickly chuckled before getting back to what she was doing beforehand.

Grabbing the fish now, which was on the floor headless and full of fish blood and slime, she dunked it in the water and rinsed it off. She was hoping the fish would be good but she wasn't too sure, not to mention she had nothing to season it with, it might be bland tasting.

"Aw who cares, at least it's not bread." She commented with a laugh, pulling the now clean fish out of the water. The only problem now to solve would be the fact that she wasn't sure how she was going to cook it.

Heading back to the camp spot she shook her free hand free of water and placed the fish on top of the same rock she cut it on. Turning to Altair now she asked the question she had been thinking about on her way back.

"How the heck are we going to cook this?" she asked looking over to him from his spot besides the fire, he turned to look at her.

"You can use a stick." He said simply, giving her a confused look like it was obvious.

"How?" she asked still a little confused, the fish was heavy how was a stick going to help?

"Get a sturdy stick and spear it through its spine." He replied, throwing her a stick, had he gotten that when she was gone? She caught it nonetheless and walked back over to the fish. She guessed spearing it through the spine would work; she could cook it like a rotisserie after.

Grabbing the fish securely, she grabbed the stick and stuck it through its body; where his head use to be down to its tail, close to the middle. It was pretty much sturdy, and she was sure she could cook with this; her only problem now was that it wasn't seasoned, but there was no way she could do that anyways, they had nothing.

Walking gingerly over to the fire with the fish stick in hand, she plopped down next to Altair who was sitting on his mat; she sat on hers which was close anyways.

"Do you even like fish?" she asked him, she was leaning forward to the fire now and holding the fish over it; she would rotate it slowly and cook all over.

"It doesn't bother me." He answered, watching her turn the stick every now and then, she gave a simple nod.

"What _do _you like? Don't you have a favourite food?" she asked suddenly, she didn't know what his favourite thing was, and maybe he would tell her.

"I don't have one." he said simply, turning to face her from the fire.

"What? Everyone likes one thing more than everything else." She answered looking at the fire while cooking the fish; it was starting to smell nice.

"I don't care enough to have a favourite food." He answered looking at her still, she wasn't looking at him but rather the fire and he could only see the side of her face.

"Well then I'm going to find your favourite food." She replied giving him a glance before turning back to the fish.

"Be my guest." He answered waving her off and looking up towards the sky where no trees were blocking his view, there was hardly any light now, and the sky was covered with purple and pink clouds.

"Why do you make things so difficult?" She huffed out, propping her head on her knees and turning the stick.

"I'm not being difficult." He replied, looking down from the sky over to her. She glanced at him again before looking back.

"Whatever." She answered not bothering to continue that discussion; she was more focused on her fish at the moment.

* * *

**So that was chapter 20. Wow, chapter 20? I guess that means this stories been out for 20 days XD I'm also beginning to think I spoil you guys :P maybe I should take a break? :O**

**Thank you everyone for the reviews! They mean a lot to me really, and I thank you all for taking the time and writing one :D**

**So anyways, I don't think much happened in this chapter, sorry for that! But I can say this now, climax will be coming soon...ummm actually i think it's a little too early to say that yet :P**

**Anyways! Leave me a review to let me know what ya think! :D i would love to hear from you, whether it be good or bad! :D**


	21. Fast Learner

**I do not own Assassin's creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter twenty-One: Fast Learner**

Connie was about to start eating the fish, it had only taken about half an hour to cook, and smelled good. It would have been nice with some garlic, rosemary, and wine, but they obviously didn't have any of that with them; too bad.

Pulling a piece of fish from a bone, she put it in her mouth. The taste was one to be savoured, and it melted on her tongue; so much better then bread...

Connie wasn't sure why it tasted so good, maybe it was the fact that they had been only eating bread and it was a change, or maybe it was because the fishes taste wasn't hindered by pollution in its water. Whatever the case was though, she banished the thoughts from her mind and enjoyed her half of the fish. She was sure Altair was enjoying it too, as he was silent and looking nowhere but at his food.

Humming in satisfaction now, she continued eating her fish with care; as she didn't want to leave anything behind, as for the reason; she had been starving previously.

The fish was done before the two noticed, and Connie let out a satisfied breath before lying back on her mat, looking up at the stars that were now coming out twinkling in the sky.

"We need to catch food more often." She said with a laugh, patting her grateful stomach now.

"So it would seem." He answered looking towards the fire; it seemed he liked looking at it, and she was not one step closer to understanding besides the fact that it looked enchanting.

"Are you going to try and catch something now?" she asked amused, rolling to her side and looking over at him.

"I don't need to try, you know this Connie." He said amused too, looking over to her now as well.

"Fine then, get something for tomorrow night, that's our last day before we start traveling again yes?" she asked giving him a questioning glance.

"Yes that's our last day here, and I will." He responded looking back at the fire.

It was silent for a few more minutes, before Connie broke it again with a sigh.

"Altair?" she questioned watching him look over to her. "Will you still teach me sword techniques?" she asked quickly holding her breath in hope, and waiting for an answer.

"I don't see why I should; I might end up in the water again." He answered pulling back his hood for some reason; she could see his face now, so she wouldn't complain.

"I won't push you in the water again!" she said quickly, locking eyes with him.

"What will I get out of it however?" He asked giving her another look.

"I could... I could teach you how to swim!" she answered with hope in her voice, still looking at him. Her eyes then went wide as he started lightly laughing; he never laughed, chuckle yes, but this was the first time she heard him laugh. It was a pleasant sound and she started to blush at the thought; great.

"You want to teach me how to swim? Why would I need that?" he asked with a slight smile to his lips, his laugh gone.

"I, uh... It would be useful for escape! And what if you fall in again and I'm not there; do you want to die?" she questioned, she was rather proud of herself, those reasons seemed good enough.

Altair didn't say anything but instead looked to the ground in front of him. "And why do you want to learn sword techniques?" he questioned her now, looking up to her face.

"To be prepared if I need to sword fight, and also because if I never go back to my time, I need a new way to defend myself." She answered simply giving him a look. Altair hummed then thinking everything over, after a moment he looked back over to her.

"So be it; I will teach you something in exchange for you teaching me something." He stated still looking at her waiting for a response.

"Knowledge for knowledge?" she stated simply a smile coming to her face.

"Indeed," He answered watching her smile.

"You know, it's not that hard to learn how to swim, why didn't you learn?" she questioned, teaching him how to swim was going to be wrong, that was for sure.

"There was never a use for it." he said simply waving her off.

"Of course there's a use for it, there always is." She said giving him an odd stare. He didn't answer, and she let out a huff as he turned back to look at the fire.

It was rather dark now, and she thought now would be a good time to go to bed. She grabbed her bones and threw them far away from the camp; an animal could eat them that way. Turning back to Altair, she wanted to ask him something before she went to bed.

"Altair, you can't attack me in the morning again, that was just... mean." She finished laying down on her mat fully now, she was in a position on her side with her hands under her head, sword on the side of her hip facing the sky. She was facing the fire, and this way allowed her to have her left side facing up so she wouldn't be lying on her sword.

"I can't make any promises." He answered with a smirk, giving her a glance before turning back to the fire. _Ass_, she thought grumbling to herself.

"Goodnight." She said, shutting her eyes now, she knew she wasn't going to get a response, but it didn't really bother her, she always said goodnight to someone, whether it be her cat, or a person. _Oh Meesha, I hope your okay,_ thought Connie sadly.

Sleep got Connie quickly, and it wasn't soon after she said goodnight that she fell asleep. Altair followed soon after, there was nothing for him to stay up for, and no one would sneak up on them without him knowing.

Killing the fire, he laid down on his mat, using his blanket as a pillow once again, and noticed that Connie had her blanket on again, he still hadn't asked why, but that was for another day.

Shutting his eyes now, he fell asleep like he intended, no dreams gracing him that night.

* * *

When morning hit, Connie surprisingly woke up right away, she didn't know why she was up this early, but it was a nice change from yesterday. Looking over to where Altair was, she realized he was still asleep as well... That was new.

She recognized then that she had never seen him in his sleep; he always went to sleep after her; why she would never know.

She noted however that he looked rather different in his sleep; innocent almost. She had never seen him like that; he always had a deadly aura that was present. Right now however, he seemed so different.

She quickly noted he looked handsome still, and then scoffed at the thought; why was she even thinking about that?

Sitting up now, she pulled the blanket off her and slowly got up trying not to make any noise to wake Altair up, she was sure she could tell of course as his face would change from the way it was.

Doing a quick stretch, she put her hands on her hips and looked around. It was rather nice in the morning, but she found she liked it better where she lived; the land would get a thin layer of fog and made everything look enchanting. Here however, there was no fog, just a light doo, on the grass in places. It was still pretty however, and she was guessing that soon the sun would start to rise, maybe even give a glow to the land when it was.

"What are you doing?" asked Altair suddenly, and she jumped before whipping around to face him; there was no innocent face anymore, but rather the confident one she was so use to.

"What I was just looking around." She said not amused, face in a frown.

"You woke me up," He said, getting up himself and stretching.

Connie let out a sigh then before asking him the question on her mind.

"So what are we going to do today?" she asked looking over to him with a smile now, she didn't know why she was in such a great mood, and it was weird for herself; however said good mood vanished any thoughts about it.

"You're going to teach me how to swim." He answered simply, giving her a look; there was no need to smile.

"Oh um, okay." She answered, she had thought that maybe Altair would want to teach her sword fighting first, or maybe it was because if she taught him now... she wouldn't be able to run away by jumping in the water. _Great._

The two of them started heading to the river then, hopefully the water wouldn't be that cold, however yesterday morning wasn't that bad, so she guessed it would be fine. Oh shit, she was going to have to get all her stuff wet again; maybe she should get emergency clothes that could be changed into something light, and it wasn't like she was going to take off her clothes.

Maybe teaching him how to swim wasn't such a good idea... she didn't think she could handle it, god knew she was probably the worst teacher alive.

Taking a deep breath, the river was in sight now, she was hoping Altair did not take off his clothes, she was sure they could dry, just take off the armour!

Reaching it now, Connie quickly turned to face him. Why was she feeling embarrassed? Taking a deep breath she locked eyes with him.

"Alright so, first thing you have to learn is to float. If you don't know that, you're screwed." She said confident now, she then continued. "So that's what I'm going to teach you right now." She finished and unbuckled her sword; she didn't need that to get wet. Deciding it was also a good idea to take everything out of her pockets she did, placing it all on the ground beside her sword. There was a lot and it amused her. She put her sword on top of her money so it wouldn't fly away.

She then noticed that Altair was also taking off his weapons. She then took off her boots and placed them beside everything. She wasn't sure if she should take off her socks, but decided to in the end, they were dry despite the fact that she went for a swim with them yesterday.

From the corner of her hazel eyes, as she was taking off her socks, she noticed that Altair had taken off his boots as well, and had already pulled off all his straps and belt, ok he better know when enough is enough, because thinking about it was making her blush a little.

His hood was down and he took off the top layer of his attire, leaving him with his black pants and white under layer of a shirt. He then took off his blade on his arm and other bracer.

She wasn't going to look anymore but decided to jump in now. Turning away she jumped in the water without a second thought, rising to the surface and staying afloat.

Altair then looked at her. "Do you simply want me to jump in there?" he asked with no emotion in his voice. She could see the worry in his face though, however slight.

"Just slowly come in, sit on the ledge of the river and slip in, which is your first step." She answered, she wasn't sure how she was going to get him to not worry, he might just be frightened by the water and he could be un-teachable.

He hesitated in front of the water. She expected him too, she was sure he didn't learn, not from the fact of it not being useful, but for the fact that he feared it, or maybe no one knew how to swim. Before he could do anything else, Connie quickly stopped him.

"Hey you know, I can swim down this lake to see if there's anywhere shallower, just walk on the side with me. She quickly chose a way to go, the current wasn't strong so that meant that there wasn't a falls at the end of the river, actually there was barely a current, and Connie knew that if she followed the current there was a possibility that it led somewhere shallow; if not, it didn't matter anyways.

Swimming with the small current now, she quickly began to swim. She noticed Altair was watching her as she was swimming, it sort of gave her the creeps but he had done that when she was running away from him too. Maybe he was just watching her to learn her techniques with the water?

It wasn't long when she could see the end of the river; it was just as she assumed, but it wasn't shallow that much. She could have her feet on the floor and the water would be up to her chin; however Altair was tall so she was sure it was fine with him, she wasn't _that_ small compared to him.

Altair was still on the side of the river, he hadn't once stopped watching her; he was walking the whole way however, while Connie was swimming pretty fast. Her breath was quicker than normal but she was still good, however her clothes did hinder her quite a bit.

"Ok Altair, this is where you're going to get in, it's not that high." She said, swimming over to him on the side of the river. Altair nodded and sat down on the side and put his feet in the water before slipping in, she was right about him being higher than her in the water, but that was obvious.

"This isn't so bad." He said with slight relief in his voice; Connie was happy he wasn't freaked out by the water. Maybe he's just hiding his fear? We'll see soon.

"Alright, so you're going to have to lay on your back and try and float with your arms and legs spread out. I'll hold you up for some of it, and then I want you to try and keep yourself up by yourself." She instructed, she then got on her back and demonstrated how to practice floating.

"You float like this, and make sure you don't panic; or you will sink for sure." She continued, before touching the bottom of the river with her feet and waving him to do it as well. She wasn't sure if she was trying to scare him on purpose now, but it seemed to not be working.

Altair nodded and slowly moved his feet off the ground to try and float. He was on his back when he felt himself sinking and he almost began to panic when he felt a hand on his back, pushing him up. He looked over to Connie who was smiling.

"Just spread your weight out, and picture yourself floating. It works for me." She continued, he turned his head to look at the sky again, and spread his weight picturing himself floating. He found it wasn't that hard, and was becoming more confident with it the longer he stayed afloat.

Connie removed her hand then, and watched him stay afloat, she was sure he noticed her hand was gone, but wasn't too concerned about it. _Good. _She thought with a smile, he was a fast learner it seemed.

"Alright, it looks like you have that down, why don't we try the actual swimming now?" she asked watching as he came to a stand in the water.

"I think I have the technique down." He stated before she could demonstrate.

"How so?" she asked, whipping some water droplets off her face.

"I watched you when you were swimming here." He answered simply, a smirk coming to his face.

"Alright, let's see if you can do it." she said smugly, there was no way he could get it down that fast, you need experience in the water to start swimming aro- she spoke to soon however, as Altair began swimming to the other side of the river, away from her. Guess she was wrong, how did he learn that just from watching? You need to get a feel for it...

She wasn't sure why she felt herself get upset, maybe because she was jealous? She grumbled at the thought but it was a possibility. Altair was swimming back to her then, for some reason he looked confident in the water too now. _Great I thought that maybe this would be the one place he wasn't going to be arrogant, watch he's going to ask me to race sooner or later._ She thought with a roll of her eyes.

He was beside her now. "Well you're a fast learner." She stated, watching a smirk come to his face.

"Always have been." He answered with a smug smile. She wanted to slap it right off him, but she didn't, instead she instigated the challenge of a race.

"So you feel confident with the water now?" she asked with a smile as well, looking his way.

"Indeed." He answered moving around in the water.

"Well then maybe we should test this in deeper water?" she asked giving him another smile; she was going to enjoy beating him. There was no way he could beat her, and there was nothing wrong with friendly competition.

"Sure" he said quickly, he could sense she had something planned, and he wasn't sure if he would like it.

"Alight! Let's have a race back to where our stuff is! Ready, set, go!" she said quickly, starting to swim swiftly away from him, a quick laugh coming out at the look on his face. Altair was in shock for a second before it turned into a smirk and he swam after her; he would beat her no matter what.

Connie knew the distance wasn't going to be that long and she kept encouraging her body to go faster with the thought that it was close. However, such thoughts were not needed as she heard the splashes of Altair coming. Adrenalin pumping now, she went quicker forcing her arms and legs to move faster; she would beat Altair if it was that last thing she did! Damn him and being a fast learner! She had to beat him in something!

She knew Altair was close, but she wasn't going to let him win, she could see their stuff now and she was getting excited, moving faster now. She could taste victory now, and kicked faster and swam by their stuff. She quickly stopped and yelled "Victory!" a huge smile on her face, as she looked behind her to where Altair was swimming up. He looked a little tired, and stopped near her, a frown on his face.

"I won." Connie beamed, looking at his face for a reaction. She wasn't sure why she was being competitive but it sure felt fun.

"You cheated." He said with a smile on his face now, before he reached over to Connie and dunked her under. She quickly stopped breathing when she went under, and when she got back up she let out a cough, giving Altair a look.

"Sore loser!" she yelled back with a smile bigger than his, and dunked him under the water. He came back up with a gasp and gave her a glare; she could tell it was forced however, and she broke out laughing, pointing her finger at his face.

His glare quickly disappeared and he let out a laugh also, splashing water at her. She did the same and the two kept laughing enjoying the couple of minutes of water throwing through laughs.

Laughter stopping now, and only a smile left to tell the tale, they both headed to the side of the river, pulling themselves up and coming to a stand. They didn't say anything anymore, and grabbed their stuff. Connie wasn't going to put anything on or away until she was dry.

Stuffing all her stuff into her boots except for the sword she started to head for the camp. It was around mid day now, and the sun would surly dry them off. She looked behind her to see Altair coming; none of his stuff on as well.

She blushed suddenly as she looked at his clothes stuck to his skin... she could see his abs and muscles, she whipped her head away quickly. Good thing she was ahead however, as Altair couldn't see her face then. Why was she acting this way, never before had she been like this; around Jake, or around anyone...?

She quickly got rid of the thoughts however, and focused on heading back to camp, she wondered if Altair would teach her sword techniques now. Hopefully he didn't get frustrated with her, as she wasn't a fast learner like he was apparently.

Seeing the camp now, she quickly walked over to her mat and sat on the edge of it, not wanting it to get wet. Maybe she should find another log to sit on?

Making up her mind she put her dry stuff on her mat and started walking around, looking for a log to sit on. She noticed Altair was at the camp then, and blushed when she saw him again. _Oh god, hopefully he gets dry soon._ She thought quickly, ridding him from her mind and looking for a log. She never usually acted this way.

* * *

**AN: SO Tateno Atsukino (who is awesome) made some awesome pictures of Connie! YOU have to check them out! I will post all three links here, and they will also be on my profile when I get around to it XD the links are exactly how they were sent to me, so all you have to do is the usual :S**

(space) .  
com/albums/jj138/Satan_

(space) .  
com/albums/jj138/Satan_

(space) .  
com/albums/jj138/Satan_

**SO I HOPE EVERYONE LIKED THE CHAPTER! leave a review!  
Also, I actually think Altair would be a fast learner cuz come on he became a Master Assassin's at the age of 25! So like geez! I think he's a fast learner :P I don't care if i'm wrong :D  
so leave a review to let me know what you think! :)**


	22. Sword Fighting?

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**Sorry chapters short-ish XD**

**Enjoy :D**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Two: Sword Fighting?**

She hadn't had luck with finding a log yet. Yes she had found one, but it was rather decade and she wasn't going to move it if it was, god knew how many spiders would crawl from under that. She shuddered at the thought... why did she have to hate spiders, that was such a stupid weakness. She thought irritated, not paying attention to her surroundings. She paid for it then, as she tripped over something and fell.

"Ouch," She muttered, getting up off the ground and looking behind her; she was surprised when it was a perfect sitting log. Eyes brightening then, she got up and wiped herself off; her clothes were already starting to dry off, and she really wanted to go put on her boots again, she didn't want to walk bare foot anymore.

Dragging the smallish thing back to the camp site that wasn't far, she concentrated on where she was going. The log was about a meter and a half long, and it looked to be the right size that was for sure.

Pulling it across the camp now, she moved it so that it was on the other side of the fire, across from the bed mats. Basically everything they had was around the fire, except lily of course, who was- wait where were Lily, _and_ Altair?

Connie then plopped down on the log, enjoying the rest, but looking around for the two. The saddle was still present, so she was sure Altair didn't run off on her, so she quickly made herself calm down.

That was when she noticed Altair approaching with Lily; it seemed he had taken her down the path towards the stream? Must have gone to give her another drink. Sighing now, she got comfortable once again, looking up towards the sky, she could see the sun and diverted her eyes, it was rather strong.

Looking at the ground again, she noticed Altair approaching from where Lily was and sitting beside her on the log, he then questioned her.

"Knowledge for knowledge?" he stated looking at her with his golden brown eyes.

"What?" she questioned, she seemed out of it today.

"Shall I teach you sword techniques now?" he stated staring at her face, it changed when she realized what he meant.

"Oh, ya sure." She said quickly, still looking at his face, why was he sitting so close to her? Even though they had just been in the water, he had a distinct smell; it was a wonderfully subtle smell that could only be described as _man. _She looked away, embarrassed by her thoughts, and her cheeks heated up a little bit.

She heard Altair get up then and he drew his sword, before taking steps towards an open spot away from the fire pit and log. It seemed he had already put his belonging back on his person, and Connie scrambled to put on her socks and boots before grabbing her sword and belting it, pulling her own sword out as well.

She walked over to Altair then, and watched him get back into his stance after waiting for her to get her stuff. She still hadn't put on all her other stuff, so all her stuff was under her blanket, constricting it from blowing away.

The whole way they were standing with their stances, reminded her of the incident in Wal-mart with the light sabers. However she was rather uncomfortable as she knew these swords were real and it was frightening her. She wasn't sure how Altair was going to teach her, she just hoped he didn't hit her by accident, _oh_ the thought.

"Your stance is wrong." he said, lowering his sword and walking over to her. He gently grabbed her arm and moved it in the right way, before pushing her feet apart with his foot. He then walked away again and got back to his previous spot.

"Much better." He commented, getting into his own stance again. He then charged at her with his sword in a ready strike. She almost screamed and shut her eyes, pulling her sword above her head to protect herself, and crouching down a little bit. She was frightened to say the least.

She was waiting for the blade to come down, however it never did, and she quickly opened her eyes. Altair was just standing there with his sword at his side, looking at her with a strange expression.

"This is going to be harder than I thought." He stated giving her a look, before continuing.

"What happened to your confidence at Wal-mart, you had some skill then, but now you have nothing." He stated giving her a frustrated look.

"Well that's because those swords are fake." She replied, giving him a look before dropping her sword to her side; she didn't really like the sword. She made up her mind then, that if she ever came across a better sword she would take it.

"So be it." he said, sheathing his sword and walking away. She watched him go with a confused expression, following after him.

"So be it what?" she asked following after him, and sheathing her sword also, she didn't want to stab herself by accident. She then watched him bend down and pick something up, he then turned and threw whatever it was at her; she caught it quickly and realized it was a wooden stick...?

Looking back up she noticed Altair was already walking away and she scurried after him, stick in hand. She saw him pick up another stick but he continued walking.

"Um Altair, where are we going!" she called after him, she would go faster, but she was watching the ground to make sure she didn't fall over anything. She looked up then and noticed Altair was stopped in front of her and she stopped in her tracks almost hitting into him.

She looked around herself and realized they were in an open field of some sort, it wasn't that big however, but it was much bigger than where they were before. She had already assumed that Altair was going to make her practice with the stick, and they would use that to practice.

"Did you know this was here?" she asked looking around and following him across the slight patches of grass everywhere, as he walked to the center.

"No I did not, finding it was accidental as of right now." He answered and he stopped in his tracks and turned to face her.

"If we battle with wooden sticks, will you fight?" he asked, a smirk coming to his face. She knew he was mocking her in some way, but she ignored it; it wasn't her fault she was afraid she would die if they battled with real swords. Yes she could be a wimp at times, but her safety came first before most things, sometimes even her pride.

"Sure," She answered with a nod, taking a few steps back from Altair and getting into a stance. She then remembered how Altair had changed her stance and she quickly moved into how she remembered he put her.

She then watched as Altair got into his own stance again, and she watched him for his starting move. He had started the fight first before, and she guessed he would again; and just like expected he quickly moved over to her, his stick didn't move however and she had no idea where he was going to hit. _Just pretend there light sabers!_ She thought quickly, watching his stick move down to her legs. She quickly stepped back and moved her own stick to strike, aiming for his side.

He quickly deflected it by sliding his hands to the tip that tried to hit her, and blocked it with where his hands use to be. She hummed in frustration and quickly moved away from him, avoiding another attack.

They stood away from each other for a moment before Altair let his sticks tip touch the floor, before leaning on it. "Your strike was to slow and sloppy, I anticipated it before you knew you were going to perform It." he stated picking up his stick again. "I thought you had some skill with a sword." He finished, going into a stance again.

"Well not everyone is as talented as you are." She said in a mocking tone, getting into a ready stance again.

She wasn't sure if the comment affected him, as she couldn't see his face anymore because he put up his hood now; is that his way of saying I mean business now? She hoped not.

Preparing herself for the worst now, she clutched the stick tightly and waited for him to move. He then made a quick haste for her, moving his stick above his head to attack her from above. Not wanting to take the impact she side stepped to the side. However this is what Altair expected and he quickly moved his stick so it came to her neck. She didn't realize what just happened and stood there stunned.

"You lost." He said, moving his sword away before taking a couple of steps away, getting into his stance again. She was frustrated; he was suppose to be teaching her new things, not beating her and proving nothing but him being better.

Not even saying another word now she charged at him, determination driving her. She was going to swing for his neck and had her sword ready. He didn't bother blocking the move and just went for her midsection, quickly moving his sword. Connie saw this and abandoned her move, dropping to the ground, and then springing up at him when she stopped his move colliding with him and knocking him down landing on his chest. She then moved her stick to his neck and had his arm in-between them, stopping him from blocking her move.

"You lost." She countered, smiling. They were rather close, and Connie could feel Altair's breath on her check. She could see his handsome face now, and noticed his hood had fallen down when she tackled him. Her smile turned into a smirk.

"No words of wisdom?" she asked locking eyes with him, she noticed he wasn't even trying to get up, and she was very certain he could get up if he wanted to. The position was getting unnerving and the starring was making her uncomfortable so she quickly rolled off and got up; watching as Altair got up as well, a small smirk on his face.

"Something wrong?" he asked the small smirk still ever present.

"No," She answered, getting into the ready stance again.

"Well that's good, and congratulations, you won your first match; too bad no luck exists anymore." He finished, then without waiting for a reply, charged at Connie. This man definitely didn't like losing, it was a wonder why he never attacked her after she pinned him under the table at her house.

Connie watched his movements, he seemed pretty intent about slashing to the high left, which was her shoulder and she moved her stick to block there. However, as she feared, at the last moment he changed the strike and hit her mid-section pretty hard. She let out a gasp and bent over a little.

Altair took this opportunity and brought his stick down low in front of her legs before pushing her forward and causing her to trip to the ground. She landed with a thud, and coughed at the impact but quickly rolled to the side before kicking Altair hard in the calf, he staggered and that was all Connie needed before putting her feet behind him and tripping him.

She smiled as she was rewarded with a nice thud, before she rolled over to him and got on top of him. He was ready this time however and intercepted her stick before she could hold it to his neck.

Connie quickly put all her force and weight into the stick, pushing down onto Altair. She heard him grunt, and smiled in satisfaction, however it seemed his strength was better than her, and even with gravity on her side she found he was going to get the upper hand soon. Not liking the turn of events her smile disappeared and turned into a face of determination, she would not lose.

She clenched her teeth then, feeling Altair over powering her. She was so concentrated on out powering him, that she had no way of avoiding what happened next. Altair quickly lifted his stomach and pushed Connie off before rolling on top of her now. A smirk played on his lips as he stared into her determined hazel eyes with vengeance. He had her now.

Connie was in a bad position, how was she going to win this if he was on top of her now? Still clenching her teeth, she put all her force into the stick pushing up. She wasn't sure how Altair could have over powered her from this position, but she was pretty sure it had to do with his muscles... she blushed at the thought, and from the position they were in. She wasn't sure how much longer she could hold up, but she knew Altair wasn't putting all his force into it, as he knew if she faltered he could hurt her.

Her arms were becoming weak now, and her knuckles were white, she wasn't going to last much longer that was for sure. Grimacing now at the fact she was going to lose, she used whatever strength she had left to give it one last shot. She was managing to push his stick up a little before Altair put more strength into his.

The fight was getting way too intense, and Connie felt herself starting to sweat, which was rather unpleasant as she had just got cooled off from the swimming earlier, a shame really.

However, Connie may have been getting sweaty now, but Altair wasn't at that point, Connie was beginning to believe he wasn't even trying; it was degrading for her that was for sure.

She was going to give up then, there was no point in her trying anymore, however snapping noises could be heard and Connie's eyes widened at the realization. Before the two could do anything however, there sticks snapped right in the middle; both of the ends of each set of sticks barely missing their faces.

Due to the force of the battle before hand, when the sticks snapped together Altair fell forward closer to Connie. Both of his hands were on either side of her head. Their eyes were locked and they shared a moment of bewilderment and shock. That hadn't gone as planned. She could feel Altair's breathe on her face again, and their eyes were still focused on each other; it was then however that Connie fully realized the situation, and was suddenly uncomfortable with the proximity.

Blinking Connie quickly turned her head to the side, diverting her eyes. She couldn't move with Altair on top of her, and the position was really weird for her, a blush was coming to her face now. She could feel Altair`s breath on her check still, and it bothered her that he wasn't getting off her.

"Altair...can you get off?" she asked quickly, shutting her eyes in embarrassment, a blush ever present.

* * *

**AN: aw, it looked like there was a moment about to happen there...too bad XD**

**So what do you think is going to happen next! you think he'll actually get off? O.o or do you think other things will happen? :P**

**I would like to thank everyone who reviewed! you're all awesome! thank you so much! :D**

**so leave a review with your thoughts on the chapter, i would be happy to know what you think! :)**


	23. That's a coincidence!

**I do not own Assassin's Creed :D**

**enjoy :P**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Three: That's a coincidence!**

Yes; as you can see, Connie gets quite embarrassed effortlessly. Having not been around lots of people frequently, she seems to get embarrassed whilst she's in certain situations, as she is not use to any of them anymore. The situation she was in currently however was rather embarrassing for her.

Well who wouldn't get embarrassed from a well built man on top of you? The thought made Connie blush even more and she started to struggle now, as Altair was not responding to her request; however it had only been a couple of seconds since they got into this position.

Struggling however, was not the answer, as Altair didn't budge, and her mind quickly put to work her self-defence lessons, one move in particular being the one to get a man off you.

Clenching her teeth now, and most of her heated face residing, she instantly grabbed his wrist with one of her hands before fisting her other hand and slamming it into the inside of his elbow, effectively bending it and collapsing his arm. He gave a little grunt before he then slightly feel to the side his arm wasn't holding him up from anymore and Connie rolled that way, quickly flipping them before jumping off him and making distance between them.

Altair then quickly got up himself, giving her a questioning look. She knew she had over reacted quite a bit, but he was just so close... she believe she went through the right course of action.

She could see that Altair was about to say something but there attention was quickly brought to the rustling of bushes nearby. She noticed Altair put a finger to his lips, and to her shock he still had his hood down from earlier; making his hair and face visible.

Staying where she was, she kept quite as Altair slowly and quietly walked over to the rustling. She wasn't sure what it was, but it was diffidently not human, the sounds were not loud enough for something as big as a human. Watching Altair pulled out a throwing knife now, she watched him aim for the bushes. She didn't even think he would bother to see what it was first before he decided to kill it.

With a flick of his wrist, the knife was gone and flying through the air, she heard it hit its target and a small cry could be heard with tussling before all sounds stopped.

"What the heck was that?" asked Connie from where she was, eyes locked on Altair.

"Our next meal." He answered, walking over to where he threw his knife. He then found the knives victim, and pulled out the knife whipping the blood on the grass before putting the blade back in its place. He looked back at the animal.

The victim was a fluffy tailed fox; it probably had no clue what it just walked into and had died because of it. Altair bent down and picked up the fox around the neck with his hands, Connie quickly saw what it was. _Aw poor thing..._

Casually walking over to Connie now with the dead fox in hand, he raised it close to her face to see, she quickly swatted her hand at him, as she didn't need it an inch from her face.

"It seems I out did your fish with this." He stated with a smug smile, it was almost as if he had completely forgotten what just happened, and Connie was happy to put that aside.

"You didn't even go look for that, you just chanced upon it, even I could have done that." she replied, crossing her arms and giving him a glare.

"So you're saying you can throw a knife?" he asked amused and curious at the same time.

"No... But I could have...tried?" she said helplessly trying to come up with an alternative.

"I'm sure," he smirked and she gave him a look that would covey death to any other man, he was not any other man though.

"You suck," she said arms still crossed; she was not liking the conversation. He ignored her statement of course and instead mentioned something else.

"I believe sword training is over, the sun should be setting soon." He commented back towards her before walking away. With his free hand he pulled up his hood again and listened to the small drops of blood falling from the fox as he walked away now.

Connie stood there for a second before quickly catching up to him. He was right of course; the sun was nearing its end and would most likely be approaching its setting soon. She quickly reprimanded herself; look at her so readily agreeing with Altair, that man cannot hold power over her! She quickly shook her head after as well; look at her, she was going insane, how did him even mentioning that hold power over her? Her whole problem was probably because she was unprepared; at her house she had Altair at her mercy –not really but pretty much so—but here...she had nothing over him, no power, no assurance of safety. It was rather freighting for her to say the least.

Having thought over her situation, she felt a little helpless and looked up at Altair, surely he would vanquish her emotion of fear if she was with him?

Wait what? She put a hand in her slightly tangled dark locks of hair, and pulled slightly in horror; even her thoughts were corrupted!

From Altair's position, he could see a debate going through her head, her features changing every second; the whole thing was rather amusing, and he let out a chuckle to himself, making sure she didn't hear it. He didn't need her questioning glares right now, especially with the earlier incident.

The duo reached the camp then, and Connie went to her mat while Altair... got the fox ready? Can he even cook? She shrugged her shoulders; just as long as it was cooked she'd be happy. Getting comfortable on her mat, she looked up to the now setting sky thinking.

Today was going to be there last day before they left this camp spot and continued on their way to Masyaf, which to her, sounded like her death. She let out a sigh, she hoped that her theory actually worked, and if she was indeed right, she would then need to figure out what was causing it and stop it.

Looking over to Altair, she noticed he was still skinning it, the sight didn't bother her that much, as she had witnessed it a couple of times already, but with other animals.

She made herself more comfortable on her mat before grabbing her dark brown hair. She looked at the annoying tangles and began to use her figures to comb them out, wincing at the light pain it was causing.

She had her hair only at a reasonable length, which was slightly past her shoulder blades, any longer and it would be a rather un-convenient safety risk, as it could get caught anywhere, or someone could pull it; long hair was bad.

Wincing some more while pulling her hands through her knots, she watched as Altair walked over to the fire with the fox; she would definitely watch him cook it, it might be amusing.

Sometime later...

It had taken Connie the whole time Altair was cooking the fox to comb her hair, and it had been a long time. She was pretty sure she lost quite a bit of hair; knots could be such a pain.

It wasn't long then that they began to eat there meal, it was rather different, and the meat was somewhat tough, as it is a lean animal. It had a wild taste to it, and it wasn't that bad, this had been the first time Connie had tried fox after all.

they were both done there share then, and they threw the bones away from their camp along with unwanted parts. The wild life and animals could eat it when they came across it.

Both of them now sat comfortably on their mats, enjoying the heat the fire was emitting; it had been a long day, and Connie was grateful for the heat. However the thought of riding a horse for a whole day was a dreading thought, she had just got parsley over the pain in her legs.

She wondered if she would actually ever go home again, she didn't want to stay here, and even though she had no one waiting for her in her time- besides her cat and Jake- the thought of being there was much better than staying here, at least her parents could be found hopefully.

She let out a sigh at the thought of her parents and propped her head on her knees staring at the fire. Her necklace began to drastically heat up then and she gasped, jumping a little, before reaching into her hoodie and pulling it out. She let go of it for a second for the heat scorched her fingertips, before she grabbed the chain and held it slightly away from herself staring at it.

Why had that happened? It was completely random and unexplainable and she was frustrated by it that was for sure.

"What is that?" asked Altair out of nowhere, staring at her and then nodding his head to the necklace when she snapped her head to look over to him.

"It's a necklace," she answered with a voice that had an underling meaning of it being obvious.

"Well then why did you suddenly react to its presence and hold it away from yourself?" he asked raising an eyebrow at her. She stared at him for a moment, before shaking her head and answering.

"It just heated up, and I thought it was going to burn me." She answered, still holding the necklace away from herself. She could feel the heat still as her fingers were close, and she wondered when it was going to cool down.

"Where did you get it?" he asked curious, a necklace heating up on its own was rather weird, unless it was some future thing he didn't know about. The future could be so confusing at times; he imagined everything being more complicated in her time.

"Um, it came from my parents." She answered looking back over to the fire, watching the embers glow red from the immense heat.

"Which parents?" he asked, she had said her parents had died, and he wondered why she was still wearing it if it could burn her.

"My real parents," she replied, slowly shifting her head to look at Altair, a small smile on her lips; this necklace was the only thing she had of them.

"I recall you saying you never met your real parents..." he said slowly, watching her face to see if she got offended.

"You're right, but it's really form them, apparently I had it on me when I was a newborn." She stated hazel eyes looking glazed over from the light of the fire.

"How do you know this?" he asked simply, watching her expressions.

"A lady found me when I was a newborn and brought me to the adoption place, where I was adopted from. Apparently she took the necklace from me and just returned it to me a little while ago." She finished, locking eyes with him from under his hood, the fire making his eyes glow slightly, and she found it rather captivating.

"And you accepted it?" he asked, leaning a little closer to her to watch her expressions, they weren't that far apart anyways.

"Well of course I did!" she paused looking him in the eyes still; little bits of fear could be seen. "It made me feel safe..." she finished, down casting her eyes away from his, she always felt so unsafe...

"I see," he answered, she looked up to him, and then suddenly felt her necklace cooling down, she looked to it after and let it go, its small warmth being slightly comforting as if it was sorry which she found odd but appreciated it.

She then let out a yawn, covering her mouth, and shutting her eyes slightly, before looking back over to Altair. It had been a long day and she would rather enjoy a nice nights rest now.

"Well I'm going to get some shut eye." She said, sliding across her mat and laying down, covering herself with her blanket. She pushed her dark locks out of her face and folded her hands under her head.

"Goodnight Altair." She said, shutting her eyes, she didn't expect anything, and it was fine with her. She slowly drifted off with a rather sweet dream, something that hadn't happened recently.

Altair listened to the night for a short while after Connie had fallen asleep; it was something he found himself doing often.

Looking over to Connie now, he watched her breath lightly with a slight smile on her face, which was rather charming. It seemed she was having pleasant dreams. Looking away now from the ever present smile on her face, he laid back on his mat, blanket under his head and hood drawn up, he watched the stars pleasantly.

He wondered if Connie would actually go back to her time, if her theory was actually correct and that this was all just a coincidence he would be grateful, he couldn't look after her forever that was for sure.

He suddenly smirked when he remembered the stick fight earlier that day, it hadn't gone as planned but it was still rather a likable outcome. He chuckled then shifting his eyes to all the bright stars he could see in the sky, watching them twinkle as the crickets sung to the moon which shone brightly throughout the night.

It wasn't long before he felt his eyes start to droop, and he pulled his hood over his face more before shutting his eyes, falling into a pleasant slumber.

* * *

**AN: DISAPPOINTMENT!**

**lol i know you're all disappointed XD but well it's not time for that yet, there not ready :P**

**but they are getting closer if ya noticed! :D**

**well i would like to thank everyone who reviewed! YOU ARE AWESOME!**

**sooo leave me a review to let me know what you think :P bad or good i'm all ears :D  
**


	24. What are you Afraid of?

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

**Enjoy ;P  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty- Four: What are you Afraid of?**

Connie woke to something tickling her hand; she was still half asleep though and was muttering to herself to make it stop. She then giggles slightly as it moved a little across her fingers, what or who was tickling her?

Opening her eyes, she glanced over to her hand with a smile...

It quickly vanished when she realised what it was and changed into a horrified look.

"HOLY SHIT!" she yelled whipping her hand around, whimpering in disgust. It had been one of the biggest spiders she had ever seen, it was bloody huge and black, the size of a baseball!

Altair obviously waking from her outburst gave her a questioning glance at her freighted face. She was standing up looking all over the floor, before she looked over to Altair to explain, she quickly changed her mind however when she saw the spider on Altair. Had she whipped it there? It was on his side!

Pointing her finger quickly at it she stared with horrified eyes and fear, before muttering out.

"Altair...there's a fucken huge spider on your hip." She said with a horrified expression watching the spider crawl closer to his stomach now. That _thing_ had been on her hand! She was so disgusted.

Altair looked down at his hip and noticed the spider, why was she so frightened? It was completely harmless...unless... Smirking he put his hand in front of the spider and prompted it to walk on his hand, he then stood up.

"It's completely harmless Connie, it won't bite." He said walking over to her slowly; she quickly began to back away.

"Don't you DARE come near me with that Altair! I will kill you!" she said horrified as he walked over slightly faster, her pace quickened as well.

"Are you frightened Connie?"He asked, already knowing she was but just saying it to get a reaction from her, she had insulted him about not knowing how to swim after all.

"Altair what did I do to you!" she asked quickly, debating if she should run away back to the river again, she didn't want to get wet though, all her stuff was finally dry and put away.

"nothing, what am I doing to you?" he asked holding the spider out in front of him towards her, her reaction was rather amusing, and he couldn't help pursuing it.

"..." she whimpered, she didn't want to tell him her fear, but she knew he already knew, it was obvious, it was just saying it made it more real.

Her back hit a tree then and her eyes widened; she was trapped though, as he was right in front of her, she quickly shut her eyes. He didn't put it in front of her face though, and waited for her to open her eyes.

"I'm scared ok!" she said, head turned to the side in fright, not opening her eyes.

"It's okay Connie; I won't let it bite you." He said, still holding it away from her. She slightly opened her eyes, and looked at his face then his hand; he wasn't holding it at her face, which was good.

"Ok I see it, throw it away now." She said, giving him a look.

"Why are you afraid?" he asked curious, staring her in the eyes.

"It's a long story ok, keep that away." She said pointing to it.

"I have time." He said

"Well I don't, maybe another time." She said glaring at him under his hood. He smirked then.

"Not until you touch it." he said moving it slightly closer with a smirk, she pulled him into the water; he was sure she could touch it. She whimpered then, pressing herself further into the tree. "No," was her answer.

Why was she so frighten? He had seen people who were scared of spiders yes, but not to this extent, something must have happened to her.

"You threw me in the water, you can touch a spider." He stated, holding it out to her. normally he knew that any normal person with a fear of spiders would have hit his hand to make it fall to the floor before stepping on it, but Connie seemed... to not even want to be in contact with it, even to squish it.

"That's not fair! You're not afraid of water like I am of spiders!" she said quickly, not liking how close it was.

"Why don't you tell me why you're afraid?" he replied giving her a look, he was rather curious.

"If you get rid of that, I'll tell you." She said, giving a quick nod, she didn't say when though, but he didn't need to know that.

"You have to touch It." he said with a smirk, boy did she not like spiders.

"I did! It was on my bloody hand!" she yelled, pointing at it, Altair quickly grabbed her hand and held it still, moving the hand with the spider closer to hers. Her eyes widened in realisation.

"NO!" she yelled, trying to tug her hand away, it was too late however; as she felt her fingers brushing the spiders black fur. It moved slightly and she was freaked out like hell, Altair could be such an ass! She noticed however that the spider was rather well behaved and didn't even bother moving in Altair's hand, not even once until she touched it.

"That wasn't so bad was it?" he asked as he let go of her hand and watched her wipe her hand on her pants quickly. Altair walked away then to a tree away from the camp before putting it on it, watching it crawl away.

"You're sick." Said Connie from where she was, she quickly got away from the tree then, afraid of what could be in it.

"You overreact." He answered, but it really was true, he had been in her house for 5 days, the girl could over think everything at times, she was almost too cautious.

She didn't say anything and quickly went back to her mat to get everything packed up; they would be leaving today, and would be traveling the whole day. Today was the fifth day, the last day in theory.

"So care to explain your story?" he asked, rolling up his own mat and giving her a glance.

"No," she stated, rolling up her mat, not even looking over to him.

"You said you would tell me." He replied he was tempted to get the spider again; he could still get it in the tree if he really wanted to.

"Yes, but I didn't tell you when." She answered with a smug smile, folding her blanket.

"I can get the spider again you know." He stated, watching her glance over to him in fright.

"I told you I would tell you! Why don't you be patient?" she said slightly frustrated, walking over to the saddle with the blanket and mat, Altair following with his.

"I can be patient when I want to be." He replied, strapping the mats to the back of the saddle.

"Well then put your skills to use." She answered; watching him put the blankets across the seat of the saddle, there was no other convenient place to put them.

Altair didn't say anything as he grabbed the saddle and began strapping it to Lily once that was done, they all started walking over to the river, even with Lily, and they had to give her water and fill up there canteens.

When all the preparations were finished, they walked slightly away from the river before Altair grabbed a hold of Lily's saddle and got on. To Connie's surprise, Lily didn't buck him off, maybe it was because he was taking care of her all this time... getting her water, giving her pats when he would walk by...

Connie did brush Lily, and did give her pats, but she guessed Lily got use to Altair now, which would mean...she would have to sit in the back of the saddle...holding onto Altair...

Connie walked over to the saddle and watched Altair hold out his hand for her, a smirk on his face. What had gotten into this man, it was like he had changed drastically from when she first met him in her tree. _Ha ha._

Grabbing a hold of his hand, he pulled her up and she swung herself on the back of the saddle, letting out a sigh. She was determined to not hold onto him unless she had to.

Snapping the reins now, Altair got Lily into a quick paced walk, heading back to the camp site before getting out of there also and heading onto the path that was not used often.

When they hit this road however, Altair quickly snapped the reins again and got Lily into a nice gallop and Connie quickly wrapped her hands around Altair's waist. Damn man, he totally did that on purpose.

She let out a sigh, and was pretty damn sure she felt Altair chuckling while she was holding on. Her thoughts drifted to that hate list of the past. _What was it again, stall men, bathroom, and horse riding... let's add giant spiders, because apparently there huge here._

She felt Lily jump off a cliff thing, and winced in pain and hitting forward into Altair, why was she so weak? Damn horse riding.

The day went on a similar pattern, and they had stayed in a gallop for most of the day. However from the point of the sun she could tell it was a little past twelve in the afternoon, and by that point Connie was getting rather restless.

"Hey Altair, are you afraid of anything?" she asked, arms still around his waist but holding onto his hard leather belt, both their swords on the side of the horse.

"No," he answered, turning Lily to the side away from a rock, before continuing. "I already know what you're afraid of." He finished with a smirk, as she could hear it in his voice.

"You don't know everything." She scowled.

"So I am to understand you have more fears?" he stated amused.

"Maybe," she gritted her teeth, a frown present; this was supposed to be a pleasant chat, what a sad excuse that turned out to be.

"Well I wouldn't be surprised." He answered with a laugh, turning Lily away from another rock.

"I'm sure you're afraid of something." She replied, watching the side of the road, which was the only thing she could see from behind Altair.

"Assassin's do not fear mo-" he suddenly stopped though when he noticed a watch tower up the road; Templar's.

"There's Templar's up ahead, stay quiet." He finished, slowing Lily down to a trot, slowly approaching the group of Templar's ahead. Connie didn't think they looked that suspicious, though they did have swords...and Altair looked like a killer she was sure... So why weren't they even sparing them a glance? Were they...that blind and stupid?

She didn't realise she was watching the Templar's as she passed, and didn't think to look away, she was lost in thought and keeping quiet. However, not even realising it, she locked gazes with a Templar, and she quickly looked away, eyes wide. She hoped he didn't pay her any mind, even though she did stick out...with her weird clothing...shit he drew his sword.

"It's an assassin! Kill them!" he yelled and the others quickly all drew their swords. Connie looked up and noticed the guy in the watch tower drawing a bow...shit what if he shot Lily!

A Templar with his sword draw ran to the front of the horse halting them from racing away. The Templar's sword was drawn and Lily quickly reacted, front legs going into the air kicking at the Templar in front. In shock, Connie wasn't holding onto Altair well enough, and felt her hands slip falling off the back of the horse onto the ground.

Her butt ached as she fell on it then on her back; she stared up in horror as she saw the Templar's advancing on her. She quickly rolled out of the way and pulled out her sword ready to defend herself at any cost.

Eyes still wide, she noticed Altair jump off Lily then, taking notice of her sudden disappearance and started attacking the tempers near him. Connie quickly glance to the ones in front of her, they seemed pretty intent on killing her from the looks in their eyes.

"This is a big mistake, I'm not an Assassin, and I don't even know that guy." She said pointing to Altair with a smile and a quick laugh, lowering her sword a little to seem not threatening.

"Shut up infidel." One of the Templar's muttered, there were three of them and they were all walking over to her while she was backing up.

Alright to plan B of ignorance is not working, how about plan C?

"What did I do to you? I'm just a helpless women, I don't even know how to use a sword." She said in a weak voice, letting out a sniffle half way through, and going on the verge of crying. Really, acting could get you far in life.

They lowered their swords slightly, and one of them gave another one a glance, and they all shared an uncertain glance, one of the nodded. By then a couple of tears were running down her face, from the side of her view, she could see Altair was busy with the templar on top of the watch tower.

"It seems we are mistaken, did the assassin kidnap you?" the man in the front asked, and put his sword away, the others following suit. The three of them were standing in a row, completely ignoring the actual Assassin killing off their men.

She sniffled a little for good measure, and used her free hand to wipe a few of her tears away.

"No," she answered, and they narrowed their eyes.

Then within a split second her eyes narrowed and a vicious smile came to her face, too quick for them to act. She then dived into a roll forwards and from the ground ended in a crouch in front of them before using her sword and slashing at their legs before they could draw their swords again. They all fell back grasping their destroyed legs. They may have been wearing armour and helmets; however, they were rather un- protected on their legs. It seemed plan C worked, it's a good thing it didn't get farther than that.

Smiling in victory, she stood up and stabbed one in the heart before kicking one in the head hard, and she heard his head snap, breaking his neck, the last one was whimpering in the floor from his legs wounds. Without thinking about it, as she knew she would later, she stabbed her sword down into his heart as well, looking the other way in disgust.

She noticed Altair was fighting two guards by the tower and their backs were to her; she quickly snuck up behind them, and Altair noticed her and kept them in their spot.

She quickly sunk she blade into one of the Templar's back and said Templar looked down at the blade coming out of his chest before gurgling, thus causing the second one to look over in horror, which resulted in Altair taking this time to plunge his hidden blade into the distracted Templar's neck before ripping it out.

Connie's eyes were in horror as she realised the man she stabbed was still alive, and she was quickly trying to pull her sword out but it was stuck. Altair quickly noticed and kicked the man back, sending Connie's sword farther into his chest, all the way down to the hilt. The man died then and Altair walked around to were Connie was.

She had let go of the hilt after Altair pushed the sword into the man more, blood was oozing all over it. Altair quickly grabbed the hilt of the sword and put his foot on the Templar's back, before ripping the sword out of him and watching him fall to the ground, which was splattered with blood, as quite a few Templar's laid dead upon it.

Altair held the sword out to her, a smirk on his face. She stared at it in horror; it was dripping with blood and looked disgusting. Shaking her head, she waved her hands quickly along with her head.

"Nah, you keep it." she said taking a step back from it, she quickly looked around for another one; she had been looking for a nicer sword anyways.

Her eyes quickly found one, and it was a total keeper, she ran over to it.

"I'll take this one!" she said quickly, picking the abandoned sword up and putting it away in her belt, Altair smirked at her.

He quickly dropped the sword and started walking away towards Lily, Connie quickly following behind him.

They were on Lily in no time and Altair started galloping away.

"Going to hold on tighter now?" laughed Altair from in front of her.

"Shut up," muttered Connie, a blush coming to her face as she held on tighter exactly like he said.

* * *

**AN: Alright everyone, i know some of you want to see romance soon... all i have to say to that now is a quote i love.**

**"All good things take time ;)" yes the wink face is included in that. **

**so i hope you all enjoyed this chapter, honestly, there is a really messed up reason for Connie to hate spiders XD you will all know soon enough :D like later.**

**and next chapter... will be messed up :s  
**

**well hope you liked that moment at the end, and i would very much like to know what your thoughts are on the chapter! :D you are all awesome :)  
**


	25. The Slaughter Castle

**Okay guys, this chapter today is bad...like...well there's blood and torture...and there's rape(but i didn't actually write about that). I know it's out of nowhere but... **

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy? :S**

**

* * *

**

**Chapter Twenty-Five: The Slaughter Castle**

At times, Connie wondered why she didn't trust Altair, he had saved her life a couple of times, and so wouldn't it make sense for her to at least have a little trust in him? It wasn't that easy though, she knew she had trust problems, but that was just because she didn't like most people and didn't want to bother with them. However it seemed her trust issue went as far as to not include Altair, which she found was wrong, but somehow totally right.

As it would seem, she knew nothing of Altair, and for goodness sakes he was an Assassin! Why would she trust him among anyone else? She wouldn't, which is why she found herself not getting close to trusting him, even with all he had done.

The two were still riding to Masyaf, and weren't attacked by anymore Templar's which was a good thing, Connie didn't want to kill any more people then she had to, even if they did want to kill her, however she wasn't to sure she could fight them anymore.

The ride was getting rather boring though, and Connie took the time to examine her new sword, while still holding on; which meant she was only looking at its hilt and not touching it.

It was a gleaming sliver, much softer than the old sword, and much lighter as it balanced well in her hand when she held it for that couple of seconds, she would try it out later.

As usual however, it had the Templar cross on it, the pommel wasn't a ball this time though, and held a diamond like shape, groves and details lining it around the cross. The grip was rather nice looking as well, and wasn't huge making it easier to hold. The grip had a nice green material to it, and was criss-crossed with black leather strips, letting the green material underneath visible.

The cross guard was plain, but that was fine, it had matching engravings like the pommel, and was just a simple piece of metal across. She knew the blade was like her other sword; it seemed all Templar blades were the same in length and size; however, the sword must have belonged to someone of high rank or taste, she was happy either way though.

Looking away from it now, she looked to the side at the setting sun, her head moving up and down form the horse. The suns colour reminded her of a sun flower, and she smiled at the thought, she loved sunflowers.

They would have to make camp soon, and hopefully, today would be the last day here and she wouldn't die tomorrow.

Without even mentioning that they were going to set camp, Altair pulled the horse over to a reasonable spot to make camp. He pulled Lily to a stop and let go of the reins; he then smirked at Connie's hands still being around his waist.

Connie hadn't really realised they stopped, she was to lost in thought, but when she felt Altair put his hand on top of hers she quickly snapped out of it and drew her hands back, a little embarrassed when she noticed they stopped.

Altair didn't say anything and he simply jumped off Lily, however she saw his smirk. Damn man, he always found a way to embarrass her, even if it was her fault.

Huffing, she jumped off Lily, and led her closer to the off road spot, out of anyone's sight. When Altair stopped she stopped Lily and led her to the side before un-strapping her saddle and pulling off the mats and blankets.

Everything seemed like a routine now; Altair would get wood and try to start a fire, and Connie would unroll the mats and leave the blankets on top of them, once that was done she would look over to Altair and see if he was successful in lighting the fire.

And just like that she looked over to him to see if he did light it, he didn't though, and it seemed he was waiting for her to do it. Smirking at him and receiving one herself, she pulled out her matches and lit the fire before getting up from her crouch and plopping down on her mat. Altair followed suit and sat on his.

It seemed that this round on the horse hadn't been so bad, she had gotten excellent at forgetting the pain, and her legs didn't get numb this time, or get bruised, they were just sore. _Thank god._

"So I'm guessing our next meal is bread?" She laughed, looking over to him a smile from the laugh still present.

"So it would seem." He answered, getting up to go get it off the saddle along with their canteens, he gave Lily a drink from a third one however, before walking over and taking a seat.

"You always say that." Commented Connie as he handed her a half of the bread with a canteen.

"Say what?" he questioned, taking a piece of his loaf and eating it.

"You always say 'so it would seem'." She answered doing quotations with her fingers and smiling at the end.

"So it would seem." He answered and the two chuckled at the light humour, before continuing to eat there dinner; however it wasn't long before there was nothing left of their meal and they sat in silence.

The quiet was most welcome as they sat on their mats, Connie wasn't sure what Altair was doing, but she was watching the stars come out slowly, a smile coming to her face.

"So Altair, what's Masyaf like?" asked Connie turning to look over at him.

"It's quiet, peaceful, and civilized." He answered she tilted her head up from her position of laying on the mat and noticed he was on his back also, looking up at the darkening sky.

"How about your master?" she continued. If by some chance she didn't end up going back to the future, she wanted to at least know what kind of man she was going up against, and what plan might work if it did at all.

"He's not one to be disobeyed." He replied, and she heard him move, she looked over and saw he had moved to a position on his side.

"Do you think I have a chance?" she asked suddenly after a moment of silence, a frown could be heard in her voice.

"I...," he paused thinking it over. "I do not know." He finished, pulling his hood over his eyes more; he really didn't know if his master would spare her...he hoped so... he reprimanded himself for the thought though.

"Well, let's hope I don't need to find out." She finished with a huff before grabbing her blanket and opening it up, covering herself and turning on her side.

"Why do you do that?" asked Altair, throwing a few branches into the burning fire.

"Do what?" she asked looking over to him with a confused expression.

"Put your blanket around yourself, there's no need for it, you have a fire right here." He replied, raising an eyebrow at her in question.

"It makes me feel safe." She stated, staring at the fire now when she looked away from him.

"You're perfectly safe out here." He answered looking at the fire also.

"It's a habit." She stated with a yawn, covering her mouth. He didn't answer, and she decided it was the best time to go to sleep, wishful thinking and all. She really hoped she didn't die tomorrow. _What a nice thought to go to sleep to._

"Goodnight Altair." She called out shutting her eyes with a smile. It wasn't long before she fell asleep; she had never had problems with falling asleep, it was always instant unless she was sick.

Altair always knew exactly when Connie fell asleep, it was always obvious and he noted it every time.

"Goodnight Connie." He whispered, knowing full well that she didn't hear that.

Grabbing a stick, he collapsed the logs of the fire and cut off its oxygen before pulling his hood down further over his face and settling in for sleep, tucking the blanket under his head; sleep soon followed for him as well.

~!:...:!~

_Connie woke up to the feeling of a bumpy road and her eyebrows knitted together in confusion. Opening one eye slowly she realised she was on a horse and she was in front of Altair in-between him and the reins leaning on him. How had she gotten here? And why was he in such a rush, he could have woken her up._

_Tilting her head up she tried to look at Altair's face, but it was covered with dark shadows, the only thing she could see was his lips and the scar that graced them. She quickly looked away, and noticed that they were in a village, there were stalls people but they had no faces, there were shadows everywhere and the village looked so dead._

_she looked forward then and noticed a huge castle, its bricks were so dark they appeared black and there were thick gray clouds surrounding the thing, she almost expected there to be lightening but it never came. She could hear crows squawking and ravens screeching after them, she noticed there were a bunch of them around something on the floor, where they were approaching._

_The black creatures quickly flew away when they saw them come near, and the thing on the road could be seen...it was a baby... or what was left of it. A horrified expression came to her face then and she gulped in disgust, shutting her eyes quickly. She heard the squishes of the horse going over it and shuddered, what was wrong with Altair? Did he not see that!_

_When the image was gone from her mind, she opened her eyes and immediately noticed it was darker and realised they were closer to the castle...was this Masyaf? She didn't think it would be like this... _

_There were clanking noises then and sounds of gears shifting, she noticed a draw bridge was coming down from the castle and she quickly noted there was a deep moat beneath it._

_The horse walked across it and Connie could see into the water...that was blood red... distant screams could be heard and then a harsh snap...and the sound was gone...what was in that water? She thought horrified...is that how she would die? With wide hazel eyes now, they were in the castle, blood was smeared all over the ground, trails leading to the draw bridge...where bodies were most likely thrown down into the moat._

_There was so much blood... she quickly noticed there were other people in the space they just got to... other Assassins... but their robes weren't white...they were stained with blood, and she could suddenly hear yells of pain and help... it was from a women... glancing around she saw the women in the middle of a rink surrounded by men, naked and bloodied...they were raping her...pulling her hair... grunting... she shut her eyes, the whimpering and cries being too much for her... wasn't this place suppose to be peaceful?_

_There was a tunnel ahead with torch lights in it, lighting the way to the other side of the dark bricked tunnel. When they reached it, Altair quickly got off the horse and grabbed her arm pulling her off too. She fell in a heap on the floor, but quickly got up...the blood..._

_Following after Altair, as she didn't want to be alone, she passed the horse but quickly turned around to say bye to Lily. Her words caught in her throat though when she saw her red eyes glowing, teeth as fangs and a stare of death. She then quickly began backing up, but bumped into something solid._

_Yelling in fear she quickly turned around and noticed it was Altair...he had a smirk to his face and...her eyes widened. His eyes were red too, shining brightly with deadly intent, she wanted to run, but she couldn't. He smiled with his teeth at her before grabbing her arms and pulling them; she quickly stumbled and was now being dragged by Altair down the dark tunnel._

_She started screaming then, and could still hear the smearing of blood under her boots as she was dragged, she started crying subsequently, but wanted to keep screaming to block out all the sounds of everything... it wasn't working though and the louder she screamed, the harder Altair would pull, it almost felt like her arms would snap._

_Is this what her death would be? Rape? Slaughter? Or would it be slow and painful? Torture? Or would it be quick?_

_Suddenly a disgusting smell filled the air and Connie quit her cries trying to stop breathing out of her noise, but she could still taste it on her tongue and she almost started to gag._

_Suddenly she wasn't being dragged anymore and was dropped to the floor. She felt the blood under her hands as she quickly got up and knew it was in her hair too, as she felt it sticking to her face, but she didn't bother moving it when she looked at the room._

_Altair moved to the side, and she really got a view of the room then._

_It seemed there was always a coat of blood on the floors, like they mopped them everyday in blood; however this was not what was almost making her gag._

_There was a desk in the middle of the room; there was a body on it, of a women, bloodied and mangled, and naked. Connie knew she was dead and the constant dripping of the women's blood off the desk onto the bloody stone floor was unnerving. She noticed the women's hands were cuffed to the corners on the desk, and she also took notice of the dead animals along the walls. How could the walls stay clean of blood but everything else couldn't?_

"_Master, I brought the girl." She Altair suddenly, and Connie whipped over to look at him in shock, before looking for said master._

_A man in black robes came out of nowhere then, his face was covered by a black hood, and the only thing she could see of his face was the big smile present. She noticed gleaming red eyes then staring at her, before he licked his lips._

"_You've done well Altair." Answered the man. He then pulled a lever and the body on the table was unstrapped, before the man put his foot on the table and pushed the women off. She landed in a very much dead position in front of the desk, eyes blank and looking at Connie with her mouth open in a silent scream. _Run_, said a voice, _run before they kill you too_. _

_It sounded friendly but she wasn't sure... but then she realised; she **should** run...why had she become so **willing**? Within a split second she found her body running down the tunnel, the man in the dark robes voice filling her ears._

"_There's nowhere to run little girl." And a laugh followed. She then felt something collide with her back and she fell forward, before being dragged by her legs back. Blood was covering her face from the floor, and she began coughing, before she screamed again, clawing at the floor to get out of the grip. She knew it was Altair...he said he would protect her though... what had happened?_

_She was in the room again, and was quickly brought over to the desk, she noticed there were other men, and they all grabbed her feet and legs before lifting her onto the table. She was crying, could barely see through her tears, and her screams were heard on deaf ears. She was desperately clawing everywhere, trying to damage someone even a bit, she wasn't that lucky however._

_Quickly she felt her arms get strapped into the cuffs, and she lifted her back off the table wiggling around, screaming bloody murder._

"_ALTAIR! HOW COULD YOU!" she yelled finally looking over to him with watery hazel eyes._

_He started laughing then, and it wasn't that laugh that she found she liked; it was a wicked laugh, one filled with no pity or remorse. She cried some more then, she was right for never trusting him, had she, she was sure she would have been devastated._

"_Leave all of you, I need some time alone with my new...toy." said the man who she knew was Altair's master. She should have known she would die... But she had so much faith in returning to her time... She just kept crying. She heard everyone leave and the big wooden doors shut, before she felt hot breath by her ear._

"_Listen child, I would make this enjoyable, but that option was already taken by the last women, you have no choice." He finished with a sneer, her eyes widened then; she knew how she was going to die...torture and rape... She knew she would be another collection to his dead bodies, be a new addition to his floors... she wondered if she would die fast..._

_She felt him rip at her clothes then, cutting them up with his dagger, he was careless and ended up cutting most of her skin when he was doing that, but it seemed he didn't care..._

_She shut her eyes tightly in pain, wishing for her to be somewhere else. She felt a sharp pain in her hand then, and realised he stabbed her threw her palm._

"_You have to watch everything," said the man, she refused to open her eyes though, and he twisted the dagger in her hand, and she cried out in pain fingers shaking in pain, she wouldn't open her eyes though; resistance was the only thing she had left._

"_Oh such a beautiful sound," he marvelled and twisted the dagger again and she cried out again, then the man grunted in satisfaction._

"_If you don't feel like opening your eyes, I could cut off your eye lids for you." He suggested, and she felt him pull the dagger out of her hand, her eyes snapped open then._

"_Good girl." He stated, before sticking the dagger back in her hand. She held in her cry this time but a few tears escaped her eyes. He whipped them away, and she felt blood smear on her face from the touch, she winced._

"_Don't touch me." She stated, giving him a glare._

"_It's too late for that my dear." He replied in a cheerful voice, she then felt him rip away the rest of her clothes. He snickered to himself when he saw her, and trailed his hand down her stomach, smearing blood the whole way down. He then licked her and let out a groan, before trailing his hands over the rest of her body, leaving no spot un touched._

_Connie was in shock, she didn't move and she didn't react, it wasn't until she noticed he undressed himself that she began struggling and screaming again. He grabbed his dagger again and this time stabbed it in her shoulder, grabbing her attention after she cried out._

"_You won't enjoy any of this." He said with a malevolence smile to his face, as he got onto the table and grabbed her legs lifting her up slightly._

_She didn't care then if she shut her eyes, she did anyways even with the possibility of him cutting her eye lids off, before he could continue on, before she felt _**him**_, she screamed one last time, it was a name though, and she didn't understand why she screamed that one in particular._

"_ALTAIR!" And then everything went to hell.

* * *

_

**AN: chapter 25...I think this is my weirdest chapter yet...**

**Poor Connie D;  
**

**well guys I'm sure you know that was a dream XD as of where the bad dream came from, or nightmare, it's just Connie's mind coming up with the worst possible outcome to her thoughts on going to Masyaf **(because dreams are created from un-answered thoughts that stay un-answered in your subconscious... or at least that's what i think.)**, which is why Connie can be really really really over prepared at times. she has a thing for seeing the worst outcome in everything and then prepares herself for everything. XD this is why she is over prepared and has many plans :D her mind and dreams are the cause.  
**

**but Altair said goodnight to Connie! even though she didn't hear him! :3**

**leave a review to let me know what you think! it's nice to know, and i would also like to thank everyone who reviewed again!**

**Also thank you **Brittany **for leaving a review for most chapters. i would write back to you in a response but you comment offline :P but THANK YOU :D**

Also since i cant comment back to (All is lost Again) and their nice long review, **i shall respond here :D everyone else can ignore this if they like :P**

i am very glad you like my story! yes i understand there's mistakes... once i have time i shall go back and fix it :P but that's hard cuz i update everyday...XD

well I'm glad you take my story as different, since that was what i was going for, but when you say characters more in-depth, do you mean there background and such? if so most of that will be covered later, i find that sometimes when the characters tell all there background right away...i don't really like it XD plus Connie doesn't know all of here background story...yet :D

the scene with Jerusalem, well Connie wasn't traumatized because she taught herself not to, she didn't like that she wasn't strong when her adopted parents died and ran out of the house, and as further seen in this chapter, she has a lot of really messed up dreams... she basically prepared herself for blood. dead bodies on the other hand... not so much.

you have not insulted me in anyway XD I'm happy you took the time to make all these points of yours present to me :D

well I'm glad you agree with me on the romance; i just remind myself that all good things take time ;) XD cuz really i believe that to be rather true :D


	26. Something's Fishy

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

**ENJOY!**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Six: Something's Fishy**

Connie woke up with a start letting out a scream, sweat all over her body, she was shaking all over; thoughts on the dream, no nightmare she just experienced. She felt tears attack her frame and she felt her heart pounding in her chest. She shuddered at the lingering feeling of that _thing_ touching her... she knew it was a dream though...no matter how real it felt, it was just one of those dreams again...one of those horrible nightmares she got.

She took a shuddering breath, but then broke down, crying into her lap and covering her face with her hands. her eyes were burning and was trying to vanish the thoughts from her mind. it was no use, every time she would shut her eyes...every time... she pulled her hands from her face to pull in a breath, her hands had been covering her mouth as well to halt herself from crying so loud.

Feeling a cool breeze across her wet face, she opened her eyes again, finally taking into account where she was.

"w-w-What?" she inquires as she looks around trying to figure out where she was; she knew she wasn't were she use to be.

It was dark out, but Connie finally figured out where she was; the park. She didn't know why she couldn't tell, there was a slide and swings and everything just like any other park, maybe her brain hadn't caught up to her until now from the dream. Stupid dream...stupid nightmare...just forget it, just forget it! she shook her head violently from the thoughts, _trying to shake them out_, it was no use, they were still there, however barely.

She quickly stood up and looked for Altair, she wanted to make sure he didn't end up here again; she sighed when he was nowhere in sight... she kinda wanted him to come back with her...she felt so alone, she had been so happy those days with him...she had smiled so often...laughed...maybe he could have comforted her...from that nightmare...

She started shivering from the cold night, she felt so weak, so small, why could dreams hinder a person so much... they were just dreams...just dreams...nothing more... she hugged her frame, trying to comfort herself

She suddenly screamed **and** jumped when she heard the sound of groaning, she looked to where she heard it; the slide. She quickly walked over to check it out, scared at what it could be...

Suddenly there was a tumbling sound that made her stop in her tracks, and she unexpectedly sees Altair slide out of the opening, or more like falls out of the slide onto the sandy ground. She stares at him for a second, happiness fills her eyes and the fear of everything almost disappeared; it was like just seeing him after feeling so alone had changed her completely.

she starts to giggle then, and then she laughs a full blown laugh, hands on her knees and tears coming to her eyes; she was _so_ happy he was here, she didn't know why but she was just so relieved.

If it had been anyone else she wouldn't be laughing this much...but it was Altair... a master Assassin...and he- he feel out of the slide onto the floor! Quieting down now, she gasps for some air before looking at him.

He growls at her.

And then abruptly they both start laughing, Altair still on the floor, and Connie sliding to the ground next to him, eyes shut in laughter and happiness, almost all thoughts on the dream had vanished, could laughter really do that?. There laughing died down after a while and they both had lingering smiles on their faces.

They were both on their back on the floor, and they weren't that far apart from each other as they were facing each other. Visions of her dream hit her, but she quickly disregarded it, it had just been a really fucked up dream... She got them sometimes, but they were never like that. It was probably from killing people while she was in his time, and from the lingering thought on what would happen to her at Masyaf, she wont need to worry about that now though. She was sure it wouldn't be _anything_ like her dream...hopefully

Both still on the floor with smiles, Altair suddenly notices her wet face from her earlier tears.

"you've been crying..." he says, moving his hand the short distance to her face and moving a piece of hair out of the way, wiping a tear with it. she turns her head away and rubs her face on her sleeve.

"no i haven't." she mutters, looking back to him with a left over smile, she would _not_ let those thoughts into her mind again. He knew she was lying but he wasn't going to press her for answers, not yet at least.

Connie brings up the question on both of their minds then, changing the subject.

"So my theory is correct...but what we have to figure out now is what's causing It." she stated, both still facing each other on the floor.

"I wouldn't know." He answered, staring at her with his golden brown eyes with slight worry, Connie didn't register that however.

"Neither do I...we should go to my house... I _really_ need to take a shower, and you do too." She said sitting up and pulling herself from the floor, her eyes widened when she thought she saw blood on the ground, but quickly shook her head when she realised it was her imagination.

Altair noticed her slightly shivering form and walked a little closer to her, though not enough for her to notice _how_ close he was.

Both in a stand now they headed to her house side by side; she wasn't sure why they appeared here when it was dark but it suddenly helped with the situation. She smirked, she could get back in her element again; all her plans, everything, she wouldn't be a helpless women for long, situations like her dreams would never occur again...they wouldn't, she wouldn't let them!

She stuck her hand in front of Altair and halted him from continuing to her house a little ways away, and there bodies touched side by side slightly, she didn't give it a lot of notice though.

"The lights are on, my sisters car is there...and a police car." She stated at his confused look towards her arm.

"Police car?" he asked tilting his head slightly in confusion to the word.

"Yeah... um there guards of the future, but you can't kill them, okay?" she answered giving him a warning look. He nodded.

Altair quickly grabs her hand and they walk to the back of the house, Connie not bothered by the hand holding at all. Connie quickly started pulling when Altair came to a stop at the back of the white bricked house and pulled him to the window in the family room. They crouched down there and listed to the conversation; they were not in sight of the drive way so unless someone took a walk around the house they wouldn't find them.

Listening to the conversation now she heard her sister talk; thank god she didn't get rid of this window, as it was open now.

"She could have left to get away from the world for a while." Lyla suggested; they wouldn't be able to see them but at least they could hear.

"Your sister has been missing for five days lady, and was last seen with a man dressed in white; so it doesn't seem likely." Finished the police man, talking in a scruff voice.

"So we believe that man possibly kidnapped or killed her." finished another cop who was a girl, she then heard rustling and it was probably them walking around or doing something else.

"But...my sister isn't that stupid." Said Lyla in a weak voice, was this an act because she seemed rather sad about Connie missing...

"Well we'll keep up our search Miss." Finished the man, and Connie heard them walking towards the front door. Nothing else was said, and Connie suspected Lyla nodded her head or something. The noises of the police car leaving were heard shortly after.

"What are they saying?" asked Altair from beside her with questioning eyes beneath his hood.

"They thin-"she quickly shut up however when there was suddenly a noise at her front door. She heard Lyla running towards it, before slowly opening it.

"Did you forget som-, oh hello, how may I help you?" asked Lyla, it was obviously someone besides the police at the door.

"what can you tell me of this man in white and your sister?" asked the man suddenly, Connie could tell she wouldn't like this man, his voice sounded arrogant and had a sound to it that had an underlining meaning that he got what he wanted.

"Um..., who are you?" inquires Connie's sister, Connie could tell the man wasn't attractive, if he was, no questions would be asked and he would be in that house.

"I'm from Abstergo and could possibly help find your sister" answered the man of power, how could this man help? If he was good; he would realise they were outside a couple of meters from him.

"Oh, well not much, he seemed so out of place though, when I met him once. And Connie's...well she's Connie" finished Lyla, then the man hmph's at her answer.

"May I come in Miss...?" asked the man slowly.

"Winter's, Lyla Winter's." Answered and then suddenly footsteps were heard in her family room... With shoes..._why does everyone walk in my house with shoes! _Connie quickly huffed.

Connie guessed they sat on the couches, for she heard the familiar sound of someone sitting in it.

"The man your sister was with, do you know his name?" asked the man quickly.

"No, neither one of them mentioned it." answered Lyla, and then the man let out a hmph _again_.

"Did he wear a hood?" asked the man this time, and Connie looked over to Altair with worried eyes, how could they guess like this? Altair noticed her look, and questioned her with his golden eyes again.

"Yes actually, and he didn't take it off when I met him." She answered again, the man let out _another _hmph. Man Connie wished Lyla never came over now, the stupid girl; she was right when she shouldn't have answered that door.

"I have reason to believe your sister is conspiring with this man, and it involves nothing good." Stated the man finally, his voice making Connie shiver.

"What are you implying?" asked Lyla in a worried voice.

"Your sister may very well be helping this man kill people." He answered, and she heard Lyla gasp, well she was always a drama queen, the gasp of horror was not a surprise. Altair quickly put his head up to the window to look inside, before coming back down. He had used his eagle vision to interpret the scene...he saw red. Connie gave him a pissed look for almost showing himself before paying attention to the voices again; she didn't notice his eyes.

"...what? Connie would never do that! ...would she?" said Lyla almost questioning herself; wow, what faith Lyla, no wonder Connie never liked you or trusted you.

"She was seen with this man, and he isn't very social, so this seems like the most logical outcome." Finished the man, it was quiet then but the man spoke up.

"Thank you for your information, I'll take my leave now." said the man.

"wait!" Connie heard movement. "you dont need to keave just yet..." said Lyla in a low voice suddenly, Connie almost let out a groan in disgust, she did not want _that _in her house!

"i don't have time for you." Said the man quickly and sharply, and Connie heard the footsteps to the door, before it opened. Shortly after the car was heard leaving the place.

"Connie what have you gotten yourself into..." was the last thing Connie heard of Lyla before her footsteps were heard also and she headed for the door and to her car. Connie waited until everything was quite before she looked over to Altair again. She suddenly realised they were still holding hands and blushed a little, she didn't let go however and looked to Altair's face who was looking at her. She cleared her throat before pulling on his arm and walking to her backyard.

It didn't have a fence and was just a never ending land of fields, and trees.

"The police think you killed me or kidnapped me, we have been missing for five days." Started Connie, finally getting to the back of the house.

"So time went by when we went to my time, but it doesn't go by in mine when we're here?" he stated, completely ignoring the part about him killing or kidnapping her, he didn't want to think about that; it would never happen.

"Yes I guess so, but that's not it. the person who came to the door after, it seemed he knew quite a bit about you, he knew that you wear a hood, aren't social, and kill people...doesn't that seem odd, you're not even from this time!" she continued giving him a look of worry, he shrugged, she didn't like these people...and they were a large pharmaceutical company...she suddenly laughed at the thought. She never liked big companies, they were **_always_** bad news, which is why she stayed away from Abstergo, didn't even buy anything from them...it reminded her of Umbrella. _If ya know what I mean. __  
_

She finally stopped in the middle of a couple of trees, looking at Altair then their joined hands, she quickly pulled hers away.

"Alright we need to get into the house, but we can't go in the front door, everything must look like it did before." She then got to her knees and started patting the floor looking for the handle to the passage here. She quickly found it and began to pull up the small metal door, dirt and grass being pulled away.

Once it was opened she looked over to Altair with a smile, oh how she loved her passages. Getting down into the hole she grabbed onto the ladder before going down. It was dark, but when she got to the bottom she could turn on a light.

"Come on Altair! Just close the metal door on top behind you!" her voice called up to him. Her feet touched the floor then and began touching the slick cement walls for a light switch; she quickly found it. Side lights quickly turned on down the tunnel only on one side, there was about ten of them, as they were path lights that came in a box to put on your fence _outside._

The path would lead them back to the house and to her bedroom closet, this was her escape route from her house, and she found she liked it a lot.

"Connie, what's with you and secret passages?" asked Altair as she heard him drop to the floor behind her; she had already heard the slam of the door to shut the passage.

"They're very handy okay?" she shot back, giving him a glance before continuing on her way to the end of the passage. When she was there, she quickly grabbed onto the latter that would lead them into her house to the top floor, it was technically under her house though, and no one would even know it was there.

"Connie I already know you're an over prepared person, as we talked about it during our travel, and that it's at an unhealthy point, but isn't this too much? You could have climbed in from a window." Said Altair suddenly, following behind her up the latter, he heard her grab another latch then, heard a couple of beeps and quickly opened it, air blowing in.

"I can't climb houses like you Altair." She reminded him and she pulled herself out of the hole and stood up in her bedroom closet. She quickly opened her closet doors. Altair followed out of the hole and shut the door; he noticed there was no handle or indication that it was here. He quickly noticed where he was.

"Why is the passage in your closet?" he asked her with amusement and a smile to his face.

"Well Altair, people don't normally walk around in closets, so they wouldn't be able to notice the different changes in sound on the floor, though, it's still hard to tell with the stuff I use." She commented with a smile as well, before shutting her closet when Altair got out and heading towards the bedroom door. It had been locked but it looked like they sawed off the door handle to get into the room... now all that was left was a hole for a handle.

"Damn, that door was expensive too." She commented to herself before pushing it open and going to the stairs. Once Altair was out she put it exactly back the way it was.

The one thing she really, really, _really_, wanted to do right now was take a nice shower and change her clothes...she didn't have that kind of luck though.

Going down the stairs now she headed to her bookshelf, before grabbing the books and opening it up. She quickly grabbed a book off the shelf that was green and the words "luck" on it. Opening it up she pulled out a key, before walking back into her little control room.

Walking to the wall with the other bookshelf on it, she picked up a book, but it wasn't actually one, it was covered with a book cover but it was actually a mini safe. Putting the key she just got into the lock, she quickly twisted it, before there was a snap and this thing opened.

Inside there was another key, she grabbed it before shutting the safe book with the old key in it and putting it back on the shelf. she got her other blue book then and pulled out the key for the trap door.

She quickly got down on her knees and pulled the rug out of the way in the far corner, her dark hair draping in front of her face. Altair stared at her for a second, before focusing on what she was doing again.

When the rug was out of the way, to get to the trap door in here, she quickly opened it and climbed down the latter, to her...safe room.

Altair was watching her the whole time, he didn't say anything and let her concentrate on what she was doing, and while she was climbing down the long latter he followed after her.

"Altair, we can't stay in this house so we have to leave, we can't take anything that will be noticeably gone so we have to take stuff from down here." She said up to him, finally reaching the bottom of the latter, she quickly pressed a button from the bottom of the stairs and looked up the ladder at how dark it got. The button had shut the bookshelf and the trap door.

Altair put his eagle vision on then and climbed the rest of the way down, but suddenly Connie turned on a light and he got rid of it.

"Why can't we stay?" he asked, they hadn't done anything, and he was sure Connie could explain that he hadn't actually kidnapped her, and she certainly wasn't dead.

"I don't like these Abstergo people, they seem fishy, not to mention they know you sort of in a weird way." she said walking over to another door now, it was solid steel and was not the door he remembered going into all those days ago, it was the other one out of the two, the one he never saw inside of.

the small room they were in at the moment was rather cold, and he remembered his hate for the vent that was in it all those days ago.

He watched her open a side panel and type in a long code into it like the other one, and then it suddenly beeps and opened.

Lights flicker on when Connie pushes the door open all the way, revealing the inside.

* * *

**AN: so you guys get to see into the other room now! woooo :P what do you think is inside this one? :D**

**so remember there were two rooms, and that it sort of looks like a cellar, you know with the cement walls, that's all this underground place has in common with a cellar though... but its sort of cold, the rooms however are lined with metal, like an underground bunker. :P**

**hope you liked the chapter! leave a review to let me know what you thought! :D  
**


	27. Goodbyes  D:

**I do not own Assassin's Creed.**

**so enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Seven: Goodbyes**

As the room filled with fluorescent lights, Connie quickly walked in not bothering to look behind her to see if Altair was following, she headed to a cabinet.

The room was the same size as the other room, big but then not too big; just enough room to hold everything in. The floor had carpet all over it, as it would keep feet warm since it could get rather cold in this place. One wall of the room was filled with shelves upon shelves, lined all across the wall, containing almost anything you would need. The other wall of the room on the right, was lined with cabinets, some having locks and others without, they were all white, even the shelves on the left.

At the far back wall was a bed, and a long line of narrow white high tables lined the middle of the room all the way down to in front of the bed. Its purpose was to place all needed items on it.

Glancing around at everything, Altair walked across the room to where Connie was a question on his lips.

"Why don't we just stay in this room?" he asked, it seemed reasonable, there was enough supplies he was sure.

"_**If**_ they bring dogs, which I doubt, they can sniff us out, especially since our sent in new now, and they could quickly find us." She replied, looking back to what she was doing.

Altair looked around the room again; he suddenly noticed that the room was...made of steel? What was the point? He decided to ask.

"Why is the room made of metal?" he asked, disturbing her from what she was doing again.

"It's more secure, and it could hold against a bomb..." She explained, and watched him nod slowly... He had no clue what a bomb was but he didn't want to disturb her again.

Connie quickly turned to the shelves now, grabbing a black bag from the cabinet she was in; she jumped on the table and slid to the other side getting off and placing the bag on the table. Altair followed her example and quickly got to the other side.

On the shelves, Altair noticed, was what Connie had explained guns were. He quickly saw that she put only one into the bag before grabbing other stuff.

Connie just kept grabbing everything she knew she would need, the shelves were filled with things; a phone, blankets, first aid kits, clothes, money, gas, different chemicals, maps, water, food, and a whole bunch of other nick-knacks.

Altair was baffled; when she told him she had an obsession with being prepared, he didn't think it went to this extent, and he didn't even know what some of the stuff in the room was.

Turning around to the table after throwing the phone, first aid kit and money, she slid the bag down the table to the end of the room where the bed was, going to the last shelf.

On the shelf were clothes and Connie shoved three different outfits into the bag, and then bent down to the level under it which had men's clothing... _was she expecting this to happen, or does she have it just in case? Probably the second assumption_. Thought Altair confused.

She then walked back a shelf and stuffed water bottles and a couple cans of food into her bag, which was a decent sized black duffle bag.

She then suddenly turned to Altair, and he was surprised at how calm she was, had she practiced this many times?

"You have to change your clothes; you can't be seen like this." She said gesturing to his current attire.

"How about you? Your clothes look destroyed." he chuckled, unbuckling his sword while that was said; she quickly looked down at her clothes.

"True... okay we both need to change." She finished, looking back at the shelf and throwing Altair a pair of clothes, it was a black long sleeved shirt, and a pair of black jeans, which were both plane. She then grabbed herself an outfit, all of the clothes were the same, black long sleeved shirt and black jeans, and she just grabbed them from her shelf, in her size.

She turned to look at him but quickly turned away with a hot blush, she forgot he had been undressing and he had just pulled off his last layer of a shirt, only leaving him with pants on and his bracers.

Looking the opposite way of him now, she quickly un-dressed throwing the shirt on and pants as quick as she could, before turning around and watching Altair finish pulling his shirt over his head, before he locked eyes with her.

She would have to admit that he looked good in the clothes, even if they didn't fit him perfectly, the slightly tight shirt didn't really matter... She also noticed that he still had his hidden blade on, but that was alright as he had sense enough to cover it by putting his shirt sleeve over it.

"We both really need a good bath." She said with a laugh, before pointing at his stuff. "And put all of your ...stuff into the duffle bag." She finished, grabbing her tarnished emergency clothes off the floor and emptying the pockets into the duffle bag, she had some useful things in them, and she then threw her sword in it. Grabbing the key she had gotten earlier off the table she put it into her new black jeans.

Zipping up the bag now, she slowly looked up at Altair who was beside her.

"We have to go to Jake's house now; it's just a little ways away from here." She said, before grabbing the slightly heavy bag and walking to the exit of the room. Once she and Altair were out she shut the door, the lights would turn off by themselves when the door was shut and locked from the outside. Locking it down, she then went to the other door, the one that had all the weapons in it.

Pressing an impressive amount of digits into the number pad again, the door opened and they quickly headed in, she wasn't here for weapons, she had already grabbed her favourite gun. This room would just lead to her bedroom, which was a one route way, it was only possible to leave this room with it, not get in.

Heading to the latter on the wall, she threw the bag onto her back before climbing up; if the bag had been any heavier, well let's just say it would have fallen on Altair.

Getting to the top now after climbing on an angle for a while, which was an enclosed tight place that headed to her bedroom; she grabbed the handle of the door and pressed the numbers into the lock before opening it and pushing up opening the latch into her bedroom. It was better if no one asked questions on how she got all these passages.

The door leads into her closet again, and she quickly pushed herself up, throwing her duffle bag onto the floor before walking out of the closet into the room waiting for Altair.

"Meow?" Connie snapped her head to the sound and saw her cat, worry filled her eyes then.

"Meesha? No one took you while I was gone? Are you hungry you poor thing?" she said softly falling to her knees on the ground in front of the cat, Meesha rubbed her head against Connie's knees purring; it was like a welcome home.

"I can't stay..." said Connie to the cat, petting her head and under her ears.

"Connie?" Altair questioned, and she looked behind her at him, before looking back at her cat.

She quickly picked up Meesha and held her out to Altair.

"You're holding her until we get to Jake's house, and your blade better not 'accidently open' either." She warned giving him a glare; he just smirked before holding out his hands for the cat.

He had never held a cat before, and it was so soft, he found himself giving the cat a few pets. The cat was all black, and the only colour it had were its white paws, making it look like she was wearing socks.

Connie smiled at the scene, it was funny watching him pet Meesha, and it was something she had never thought she would see. Quickly heading back to the closet she opened the hatch to the way they came into the house, shutting the one they just came from in the process. It was slightly tricky since it had no handle, but Connie had practiced opening it many times, it was all part of the drills she practiced, sometimes even with Jake.

Grabbing the bag, she lowered it and herself into the hole gradually, climbing down the latter. She was sure Altair could hold a cat and climb down; if he drops her by god she would kill him.

Reaching the bottom of the latter now, she moved away and turned on the lights of the tunnel, it almost reminded her of her dream for a second, but she quickly shook her head; there was no time for such thoughts at the moment. Everything down here was secure, and all the door were air tight and nothing could get into it, that is unless a rat just happened to jump in when someone opened the door. She made sure that didn't happen.

She suddenly heard Altair drop the rest of the way down the latter, cat still in arms; she almost looked like she was enjoying the ride.

They both quickly headed down the tunnel, Connie with the black bag over her shoulder and Altair with the cat in arms. Reaching the end now, she turned off the lights and quickly headed to the other latter, climbing up and getting out.

The night's air felt good on her skin as she climbed out, and she took a deep breath as she moved out of the way for Altair to come up. When he was out, she quickly shut the metal passage and locked it up again; putting grass and dirt back into the place it was at before.

Thinking twice about all of this, she found it was a good idea to put a big rock on top of the door, that way no one would step in this spot and hear the sound difference. Spotting one near, as she had put the rock on top on many occasions, she dropped her bag and walked over to it and started to roll it. However, it wasn't moving and she was getting frustrated, it had moved every time in the past...oh Jake was helping her last time...

"Want me to do it?" asked Altair suddenly with a smirk, she gave him a look before slowly nodding and grabbing Meesha from his hands. As she watched him push the rock over to the passage with slight ease, she pet her cat, Meesha had never really gone outside, she was an indoor cat as she never wanted to go outside; it was probably because of the way Connie found her.

When he was done, Connie quickly handed him Meesha before grabbing the bag and walking towards the road. The walk was silent as they walked down the road to Jake's house, it wasn't long until they were there, and the two quickly walked up the drive way to the house's front door.

***knock knock***

"Be right there!" yelled a man from the inside, Connie sighed in relief at the familiar voice, she should have known right away that the man who came to her house wasn't Jake, their voices were totally different, she had just over saw it as a cold or something.

The door opened then at the noise of unlocking the door. Silence was the only sound when they saw each other.

Jake could be classified as a good looking man, but Connie had never thought of him that way, he was just a friend, and he thought the same for Connie. He had dark brown hair, darker then hers, and had green eyes. His face was strong and he was tall, but he always had a cheerful smile present. However that smile was not present right now, he looked shocked.

"Connie?" he said suddenly his voice slow.

"Yes?" she replies, looking him in the eyes.

"Where have you been...Connie what have you gotten yourself into?" he asked worry seeping into his green eyes.

"Jake...I don't really have time to talk," she explained, trying to convey her message to him with her eyes.

"Ok what do you want?" He questioned, eyes turning serious then, he **knew** one of their plans was in effect now.

"Code: EEV214" she replied, looking him in the eyes still, she tried to give a reassuring smile after that.

"Oh..." he looked down, before looking back up to her eyes; she could see some sadness in his eyes. "Well I guess I won't see you for a while again, will I?" he asked cracking a smile to his face either way.

"Probably not" she said looking away also; it was almost like she was saying goodbye to him forever.

"Okay, well I guess you're in a hurry come on." He finished, and led them inside towards a door that was close by; it would lead to the garage.

He quickly opened the door and grabbed the keys on the wall and quickly threw them to Connie.

"I still don't know why I agreed to keep your 'escape vehicle' here, why don't you just have it at home?" he questioned.

"Because then they would know I had it and if it went missing they would know I came back and it would make more trouble for me" she replied while getting into the car that seemed pretty heavy duty, Altair following after.

"True. So who's your friend here?" he asked suddenly after she threw the duffle bag into the back of the car.

"You can't tell anyone about him Jake, ttyw, understand?" she said quickly, she noticed the sadness in his eyes though and quickly looked away. "I understand."

She shut the car door then, and Jake walked closer to the door she had rolled down the windows with the key switch.

"Jake don't say a word to anyone that you saw me either, I need to be missing still" she said in an even voice.

"I understand" he answered with the same two words again, she knew he would never tell. Connie felt distressed though, here was her only trusted person left in the world, and she was leaving him in the dark, and would possibly never see him again.

Slowly she opened the car door, making Jake move out of the way as she did so. Once she was out she embraced Jake, squishing him tight and laying her head against his shoulder. He quickly hugged her back and they hugged for a moment.

"Thanks for your help Jake." She said a smile to her face, still in the hug.

"What are friends for?" he stated, and then they both let go.

Altair was silent, yes he couldn't understand the _boy_, but he didn't like it when he hugged Connie like that...

"Jake, you might never see me again." She said suddenly, looking away.

"How bad is it Connie?" he asked, tilting her head up to face him.

"I don't know, but I don't think it's good, Abstergo is looking for us..." she muttered, not liking the words herself, the two of them hated the company, never even bought anything from them, they both didn't like big companies, they were to prepared for everything to go to hell from companies like that.

Jake let go of her face then.

"You should really go, they questioned me on your disappearance, and they seemed hell bent on finding you." He said suddenly, he didn't like his words either.

"I will, but..." She leaned into the car and took Meesha out of Altair's hands before turning back to Jake.

"you take good care of Meesha, say you went over and took her, and just so you know, if I never come back...and they say I'm dead... everything I own is yours." She said handing Meesha to him.

"But...you...is this really the last time I'll see you Connie?" he asked, staring her in the eyes.

"Yes, and I'm serious about everything, I wrote it in the will, and don't you dare give anything to Lyla, even If-." She never finished her words as Jake grabbed her arm and pulled her too him quickly, hugging her again.

She stiffened for a second before relaxing hugging him back. She felt him kiss her forehead slowly.

"Guess our plans are worth something." He said with a laugh, drawing away from her. She could see...sadness and something else in his eyes but she put it off...t_hat_ _wasn't_ supposed to happen between them...

"Yes, they really are. Goodbye." She finished, turning away from him and pulling her hand out of his grasp.

"Goodbye Connie." He finished letting go of her hand when the tips of their fingers touched.

Shutting the door behind her, she looked over to Jake, sadness on his face. Looking down, she put the keys into the engine watching the garage door open behind her. Looking over to Jake she smiled suddenly, she would not leave him with a frown.

"Listen here Mister! You better take care of my cat!" she yelled to him, a small laugh following.

He looked up at her and smiled also, grabbing Meesha's paw and waving goodbye with it before answering.

"Look here Missy! She already wants you gone!" He yelled back snickering, a smile playing on his lips.

"whatever!" she huffed waving goodbye herself, and pulling out, watching Jake waving her goodbye as well as she pulled out of the drive way.

Now on the road she turned to Altair, who had a smirk to his face.

"Care to explain?" he asked, she forgot he had no idea what Jake was saying and it was bothering him.

"You're on your own with this one." she laughed, driving the big black truck down the road, she was sure it could probably get them threw a zombie apocalypse if there happened to be one.

"Well care to share your wisdom as to where were heading?" he asked instead raising an eyebrow.

"To a place where no one can find us." She answered, giving him a huge smile.

* * *

**sooooo chapter 27~~! did you guys like it! :D**

**ya so this chapter you got to actually read about Jake as a character and see how he is! :P you guys like him? O.o**

**oh and "ttyw" is just part of the code words they use XD it means "trust to your words" weird i know XD i cant tell you what Code: EEV214 means...yet. its basically one of there plans, and from just saying that, Jake knew exactly what kind of situation Connie was in XD**

**Also i drew and painted two new pictures of Connie to the list on my Profile XD the last two on the list are the two i just did. that's basically concept art right there. the last one especially (title is: Concept of Connie), that's basically how i picture Connie, and if you guys cant really picture her, just take a look at that picture, hopefully it will help :D **

**ALSO THANKS EVERYONE FOR THE REVIEWS! i never thought i would get this many XD but i am so happy! :D  
**


	28. Were on the Road Again!

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter 28: Were on the Road Again!**

_Things were quiet at her small secluded home. There was no life in this house except for her, and she found it was not a welcoming feeling._

_Of course she didn't want another __**person**__ in her home, but the thought of getting a __**pet**__ was a rather nice one. It would be nice to have someone waiting for her when she got home from work or woke up from a nice night of sleep._

_However she was going to be picky. She didn't want a dog or bird, they were just too noisy. And she definitely did not want to get fish... how were they going to greet her? So the only animal she was thinking about getting would have been a cat, and they didn't involve that much maintenance anyways._

_So at the moment, she was walking around the pet store, looking for a cat...too bad they didn't have any... did she mention that the selection was poor? Now this was one of those rare moments she wished she didn't live in the middle of nowhere, there was such a lack in variety, probably because very few people bought animals up here._

_Sighing, she walked out of the store, the happy stores man unhappy now as she left; she was probably the only customer he had all day._

_So here she was, home, walking out of her parked car on her drive way, when suddenly something caught her eyes in the distance. It was hard not to notice it; it was crazy splashing coming from the pond near her house. As soon as she started walking towards it, it stopped._

_She quickly ran over to the pond and looked at the scene; there in the water was a cat, she quickly grabbed it out of the water. Once it was in her hands however, it began to struggle and it fell to the floor, running into the tall grass around the pond._

_Half of its body was hidden behind the grass and Connie could hear its little cries. She bent down and pushed the grass slightly out of the way, and found the smallest thing she had ever seen. _

_The cat was alone, and Connie suspected that the mother was not near, neither was an owner, and she had no collar._

_Connie slowly reached forward and picked up the kitten gently and then held her close to her chest; ignoring how wet her shirt was getting. "hey there little one, are you all alone too?"_

_Small green eyes looked up to where the voice was coming from. Connie quickly feel in love with the little thing, "how about you come home with me, hmm?"_

"_Meow"_

Connie smiled at the memory, that was how she found Meesha, it wasn't till later that she figured out she belonged to the lady down the street, but she had kindly let Connie keep her, the little thing had fallen in love with her rescuer it seemed; the feeling was mutual. She was sad now however that she would probably not see Meesha again or Jake; she knew there was something up with these Abstergo people.

"What are you smiling about?" asked Altair suddenly.

"Just a memory." She answered, speeding up and switching lanes to get ahead of the person in front of her; they were driving way below the speed limit. He nodded, and watched her pull in front of the other driver.

The street was a one lane, and all around it were fields upon fields of grass and dirt, farming would be over soon.

Sighing she shifted in the leather seat of her car, boredom becoming every present. She wouldn't turn on the radio because most of it was static from where they were.

She looked over to Altair then, wanting to make conversation due to the boredom.

"Remember when I told you I would tell you why I'm afraid of spiders?" she said suddenly.

"Have I been patient enough to know now?" he asked with a smirk, looking over to her.

"You know, I can change my mind." She answered, giving him a slight glare; he knew it was fake however.

"Go on." He said, waving his hand off at her.

"Well I was going to tell you, but now I'm not so sur-." She was interrupted.

"Would you like me to apologies?" he cut in, giving her a blank look.

"Oh no, that would be asking too much of you." She said with a look of fake assurance.

"sorry." He said not liking the words at all.

"Much better." She finished, boredom was really nagging at them, and they weren't even acting like themselves, practically _looking _for some sort of amusement.

"Well when I was little and my parents were still alive," she started looking over to him to see she had his attention.

"There was a big nest at my parent's house when I was little, no one knew about it, and one day they all hatched when I was looking at it, and they swarmed everywhere." She continued eyes on the road.

"It was frightening for me and I quickly ran away from it, as they were crawling all over my hand, and they got everywhere." She went on, rubbing her arm off at the memory.

"My parents got rid of it and everything but... then that night I had a dream... No a nightmare." She said looking over to him again.

"I was a kid, keep in mind. But anyways, in the dream I was sleeping in my bed when I heard a noise, almost like light tapping. It was all so real, but then the tapping stopped. Right in front of my door. I looked over to the door, and could see faint shadows...my door started to move then, and then suddenly it opened..." she slightly shivered at the thought of it.

"In the door way was the biggest black spider I had ever seen, it wasn't even a spider! It was bigger than my door! And then... and then it looked at me with all its big red eyes, it opened its big black fangs like a smile...then these spiders started crawling out of its mouth!" she was really going at it, recalling everything like a memory; her eyes were wide when they looked at Altair, but he seemed so calm.

"It was so scary! I screamed, and they all came at me, crawling all over me. I felt them everywhere, and then they crawled in my mouth, and I started chocking and then I couldn't even see much anymore..." she continued with a slow voice, just the thought of all of this was making her shiver, it was all so real for her.

"but they were biting me, I felt them sucking my blood...oh the dream was so real... then the mother...she squeezed through the door...and went to the end of my bed...and crawled up...staring at me like prey...I couldn't breath...and my eyes were on fire with tears...it came at me and... started eating me..." she said ever so slowly, eyes wide on the road, she looked over to Altair then after taking a deep breath.

"I woke up before she could finish eating me, but ever since then... I hate spiders. I woke up from that dream crying; I still thought that, back then, I still had a chance with Lyla. It was then I realised I was wrong, she laughed at me when I told her, and called me a baby...my dreams have always been so real, and I was only seven." She finished, taking in a deep breath and slowly letting it out.

"That must have been horrifying..." said Altair, staring her in the eyes; she quickly looked back to the road.

"It was," she nodded still looking at the road.

"Do you often have these... realistic dreams?" He asked after a couple of minutes of silence.

"Not that often..." she answered not looking at him.

"When was the last time you had one?" he asked after, watching her closely.

"Um, I would say... about a year ago?" she muttered out, lying as best she could.

"You're lying." He stated, giving her a look when she looked over to him. Of course he could tell if she was lying...

"It doesn't matter." She finished, trying to blow it off as nothing. Really, yesterday had been the most recent, besides that though, she hadn't had one in... A month or so?

"You want to talk about It." he stated simply, watching her with his golden brown eyes.

"Alright! I had one yesterday." She finally answered, letting out a big breath, that was all he was getting out of her.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked simply again.

"No," she answered lowly, lips forming a thin line of frustration.

"You don't need to tell me everything." He suggested, making it casual, leaning back into the seat more. What was with this man, can't he leave well enough alone? Though... it couldn't hurt to talk about some of it...

"I was in Masyaf, or... I think I was..." she said slowly, she felt aches of hunger hit her stomach then, however there was no where to eat yet.

"What did it look like?" he asked watching her again; his stare was starting to get annoying.

"Big black castle, blood everywhere, draw bridge, bloody moat, and evil master? Does any of that sound familiar?" she asked with a fake laugh, trying to laugh off the memories herself.

"It does not." He answered simply, that did sound like a nightmare though.

"Well that's good; I don't want to walk into that again!" She said quickly, trying to make it a joke; her eyes were focused on the road with a broken smile.

"Was I in this dream?" he asked, he didn't understand why it was so hard for her to talk about it, she was fine with talking about her spider incident... This did however happen yesterday...

"Nope!" she said, popping the 'p' at the end, Altair could tell that was a lie however and took it as a yes.

"What happened in the dream?" He continued, this could have possibly been the worst interrogation he had gone through with, though you could hardly call it that, he couldn't get the answers by force.

"Don't you worry your handsome face about it!" she said joking some more, it seemed she really didn't want to talk about it, so he gave up for _now_; he never gave up a mission. He smirked however at her comment.

"so you think I'm handsome?" he asked, she quickly looked over to him with shock for a second before turning away, a little blush on her checks. Did he really just give up... she thought he would ignore her comment and continue questioning her...

"You wish," she said, waving him off and not looking towards him, she knew he could see her blush though.

"I don't need to." He finished a smug smile coming to his face. _Wow, arrogant much?_ She was sure he had a big ego from that comment.

Silence filled the car then, it wasn't long though, until they started passing threw a small town, Connie quickly started looking for somewhere to eat then, if there was a place they would be having breakfast, it was only the morning still after all.

Quickly spotting one, she slowed down the car and turned into the small car lot, the _truck_ she was driving looked sort of out of place, however she noticed another nice car and parked near it, making her car not look so suspicions.

"Why did we stop?" Asked Altair opening his door like Connie and getting out.

"Were going to eat breakfast," she said, gesturing to the place, there were many trees and a nice forest around this town, and Connie found she liked it. Shutting her car door, she caught a glimpse of herself in the glass of the window...

She looked over to it, and slightly cringed. Her hair was a mess again, there weren't as many knots as there were that other time, but that's probably because it couldn't _get_ tangled anymore. She was a complete mess, the only thing that looked nice were her clothes. Patting her hair down, she quickly opened the car and grabbed an elastic out of the compartment in there, before shutting it again.

Pressing the lock for the car, she put the keys in her pocket before grabbing her hair again, trying to fix it into a high pony tail. Wincing at the slight hair pulling, she managed to get a pony tail in but the 'tail' of her hair was all tangled still, her natural wavy hair not helping either. She shrugged it off; there was nothing she could do about that. Rubbing her face for good measure to get most of whatever dirt was on it, she noticed Altair was waiting in front of the car arms crossed. What? She was a girl; she didn't like looking like a mess.

She didn't want to know how long he was watching her and just smiled at him.

"What, I look like a mess!" she joked to him, walking over to where he was.

"You look fine." He commented, walking after her to the small house turned restaurant.

"ha," Was all she said as she grabbed the door and opened it, a nice cool breeze hitting there faces from the air conditioned place.

* * *

**so chapter 28! you guys like it? :D**

**now you guys know the story behind why she hates spiders...when i was writing that it gave me the creeps *shudder* but i like spiders :D**

**also you know how Connie found Meesha :P i think that was a cute story :3 what do you think?**

**Also GUYS TATENO ATSUKINO MADE MORE PICTURES OF CONNIE! she is awesome once again! :D**

**so instead of putting the links here there on my profile and you just need to click them XD and this way the AN isn't too long. XD**

**but aside from that, thank you everyone who reviewed! really, thank you all! :D**

**leave a review to let me know what you thought!  
**


	29. That Woman is Mad

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :P  
**

* * *

**Chapter Twenty-Nine: That Woman is Mad**

Walking into the place now they were immediately greeted by a young red headed woman.

"Why hello there fella's, welcome to the spoon and fork! Seating for two?" she asked over happy with a smile; well at least she liked her job.

"Yes," said Connie, she looked over to Altair and noticed his confused face...could he really not understand the red head but understand her? The lady quickly picked up two menus before motioning for them to follow.

"This way, I'll be with you in a moment after you get settled!" she continued with her smile, leading them into the small wooden parlour, it was all wood and looked rather homey. Quickly being lead to a small table near the middle of the room, the red head placed down the menu's before gesturing for the two of them to sit down. Connie quickly did so, so Altair would get the hint and not stay standing like a fool.

"I'll be back shortly!" she said then pointed to herself and continued. "Name's Holly, so give me a Holly-err if ya need me." She finished with a laugh at her own joke. Connie gave a smile to not be rude, this girl was just a tad too happy. _Or maybe she's just hyper?_

Nodding with a smile Holly walked off, walking quickly over to the kitchen, or that's what Connie assumed it was.

"I'm lost," Stated Altair blankly. "The only thing I got out of that was that her name is Holly and that she speaks loud." He finished, giving Connie a look.

"Well, she was just trying to be friendly..." stated Connie, her voice drifting off slightly before continuing.

"Well maybe you should pick something to eat before she comes back and asks you; you'll be on the spot then." Stated Connie with a laugh, pushing a few strands of loose brown hair out of the way.

"Well, how do I pick?" he asked, giving her a questioning glance.

"The menu," she said pointing to the laminated paper in front of them. "It has all the food you can pick on It." she finished, picking hers up.

"You do realise I can't read this." he stated with a low voice. Sure he could see pictures but, not every couple of black lines, or as he assumed letters or words, had pictures beside them, how was he to know? Connie laughed lightly.

"Alright, there aren't that many options anyways for breakfast. Its either pancakes, or eggs and bacon; both having different alterations." She stated simply, looking up at the menu to Altair.

"Pancakes?" he asked eyebrows a little furrowed.

"You had them before; there those circle things that you put syrup on." She said blankly and as simply as possible.

He nodded slowly, recognition coming to his face before thinking this over; he might as well go with the pancakes, he _did_ have them before.

"I'll go with the pancakes." He answered dropping the menu onto the table.

"Well I'm going with the eggs and bacon." She answered dropping her menu onto the table as well. Her eyes suddenly widened when she realised something; she didn't pack the money _on her._

"Um, Altair ... I have to go back to the car, I forgot to get the money out of the bag..." she said with a light laugh.

"So you're going to go get it and leave me here with that loud woman?" stated Altair simply.

"...yes?" she said slowly, trying to hide her smirk a little bit...

"Make haste." He answered simply, waving her goodbye.

She nodded before quickly getting up and leaving for the door. Opening the door to get out, she quickly noted the sudden change in temperature but didn't bother thinking about it. Pulling her keys out, she quickly made for the back doors to search threw the bag. Opening the door she quickly unzipped it and stared at it.

"This might take a couple of minutes..." she muttered, quickly looking threw everything; she had forgotten _where_ exactly she put the money in the bag.

Meanwhile...

Altair sat comfortably at the table alone, the place looked rather weird for his tastes and the dead animals over the fire place wasn't helping it either. Was hanging dead animals with decorations on top of them something done often in the future? Connie never seemed to have any of that in her house; though she had a lot of other things.

Looking at the square table he was sitting at, he looked towards the middle. There were salt and pepper shakers, which he had learned about from Connie at her house, and a couple of napkins. There was a small wicker basket with some stuff in it, he had no idea what was in it however. Then there were their menus also, but other than that there was nothing on the shiny wooded table.

Altair wondered how they got it so shiny and smooth, and he moved his hand across it curiously; he could see some of his reflection in its shine if he looked at the right angle, and it was rather intriguing.

"I'm back!" Altair was slightly startled at the loud voice walking from behind him to stand at his side, he covered it up though and no one was the wiser; damn table distracted him.

"Where did your wife go? Or you don't have a ring so you're not marr-" she said looking at him with a smile but noticed his missing ring finger.

"..." Altair had no clue what she was saying, but she kept looking at his hand, most likely his missing finger.

"Aw you can't wear your ring cuz you lost your figure? How sad and tragic!" she continued a sad smile on her face now; was she mad that he wasn't responding? He nodded slightly, hoping she would leave if he said yes to something.

"Well you guys look cute together but you probably don't want me in your business, ready to order now?" she continued a smile on her face again.

Altair was staring at her blankly; maybe if he said something she would get the hint that he didn't speak her language? Why did that woman have to leave him alone with this loud mouthed girl?

"I do not understand you women." He said in Arabic, watching her face turn to confusion.

"Wha-?" she said confusion still present. Altair huffed then, did she not get it? He couldn't understand her.

Just then the bell of someone new coming into the house rung, and Connie was seen. She looked over to Altair and his frustrated expression and Holly and quickly hurried over. She smiled at Holly before taking her seat and folding her hands.

"What did I miss?" she said, leaning slightly back in her wooden chair.

"...I was just going to take your orders, but he wouldn't answer." replied the women; a smile came to her face again quickly.

"Oh well he can't speak English." Said Connie with a laugh, she then grabbed her menu.

"He'll have the pancakes, and I'll have the eggs with bacon." She said, dropping her menu again.

"How would you like your eggs and toast?" asked the women.

"Over easy and no butter." Replied Connie looking to Altair for a second.

"Would you both like hash browns as a side or fries?" she asked pulling out her little note pad and scribbling down stuff.

"Umm, we'll both have the hash browns." Answered Connie, scratching her arm slightly while looking at the girl.

"And drinks?" continued Holly, writing down some more words.

"I'll have tea, and he'll have...," she grabbed the menu again and looked at the drinks section before looking back up.

"He'll have orange juice." She said with a smile up to Holly after looking back up.

"Alright! I'll be back with your drinks shortly." She said with a smile grabbing their menus before walking off, well it sort of looked like light skipping.

"That woman's mad." Said Altair bluntly, leaning back into his chair, Connie laughed lightly waving him off.

"Your just not use to people being that hyper." She finished, leaning back in her chair also.

"How long was she talking to you for?" asked Connie after a few silent moments.

"Long enough, however she never got the hint that I couldn't understand her." he answered looking around the room. The girl came back quickly, placing their beverages down in front of them; she placed a straw down near Altair.

"Your food will be here shortly, and I'll refill your drinks when there low!" she said quickly with a smile before walking away, another pair of people were at the door.

Connie reached for the wicker basket with different kinds of tea, shifting threw it for a nice flavour. There was one labelled blue berry pomegranate and she quickly picked it out, opening it before placing the bag with a string in her hot cup of water.

"What is that?" asked Altair suddenly, pointing to the pouch she just opened.

"It's a pouch that when mixed with hot water it flavours It." she stated, stirring around the bag with the string before letting it settle.

"What's this?" he asked again pointing to his drink or orange juice.

"Orange juice..." said Connie looking up at him.

"Does it taste good?" he asked then.

"Yup, well I think it does." She answered simply; he nodded then looked at the straw beside his glass.

"How about this?" Connie wanted to sigh, but didn't, she probably would be asking this stuff too if she was in his situation, she could be curious at times.

"It's a straw, you open up the package and drink you drink with it." she answered, grabbing it and ripping it opened before bending it slightly and placing it in his drink.

He looked at it for a moment before turning his attention to Holly, who was coming over with their food, Connie looked over also.

"Here ya go guys! Enjoy and Holly-err me over if you need me!" she said before going over to the other two people, who seemed not so out of place like them, their black sunglasses were ticking her off though; she couldn't see where they were looking and it completely contrasted there get up.

Connie looked down at her food before grabbing her toast, which was cut in diamonds, and poking her eggs open and began eating. _We'll just leave soon, maybe mix in RTH15, I don't like those guys. _Thought Connie not glancing over there anymore, she couldn't tick them off, and she would have to act unaware.

She looked at Altair and watched him eat his somewhat familiar food, after eating about half of the lightly syrup covered pancakes, he reached for his juice. Connie wasn't sure if he would like it, but she would see now. He took a sip and then stopped.

"This is really good..." he stated, looking at the juice in wonder, hadn't she given him juice at her house? ...guess not.

She nodded before picking up her mug and blowing slightly on her hot cup, a whiff of the tea tickled her noise and it smelt wonderful. She quickly took a sip, before getting back to her meal.

It wasn't long before they were both done, and that Altair had the lady fill his cup two times, before the bill was on the table.

"Twenty two dollars, not bad." Commented Connie pulling a twenty and ten out, the extra was an ok tip she was sure.

Getting up she walked to the door, Altair following behind her. Holly was at the front door, and waved and gave them a good bye while they were leaving.

"See ya! Have a nice day and future together!" yelled the girl as they walked out the door.

Connie almost stopped; future together? Did she think they were a couple? She laughed slightly; god knew what she was saying to Altair while she was gone.

Walking over to the truck, Connie pulled out her keys and unlocked it, hopping in and putting the keys in the ignition. She waited for Altair to shut his door before she backed up out of there slowly as to not be in a rush, continuing on their travel to their destination; once she was away a little bit more, she would be hitting the gas hard, the small town was small after all, and she would be out of it soon.

"Altair she thought we were married." Said Connie with a laugh trying not to alert him of anything, speeding slightly down the road; her stomach full and happy.

"I told you that woman was mad." Stated Altair, a smile on his face as he looked over to Connie.

* * *

**AN: Altair and his reasoning's...** "she's loud, and stupid." **lol XD**

**so chapter 29! holy crap were almost at 30! O.O that means that this story was out for 30 days tomorrow! :P**

**so did everyone like the chapter? yes, no, maybe? leave a review to let me know!**

**also thank you everyone who reviewed! you guys are awesome! **

**really i'm not lying.  
**


	30. She Hated That Old Man

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

**Don't own Assassin's Creed! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty: She hated that old man**

"Connie I know something's wrong." stated Altair simply as he stared over at her. They had been silent for most of the drive now, and Altair noticed the speed change rather quickly three hours ago; he didn't like being left in the dark.

"Remember those men in the restaurant with us?" huffed out Connie, giving up.

"Yes, what of it?" he continued.

"Well I have a feeling about them, and maybe it's wrong but I don't know. We just need to be prepared for everything and anything, and that means we need to take caution with those men." She said quickly, eyes not leaving the road at all, she was driving rather fast after all. It seemed she got bad feelings quiet often, or at least that what Altair noticed.

"What do you have in mind?" he asked looking over to her.

"Well me and Jake basically made this whole plan were on now for hiding... and there are a whole bunch of alterations and additions to it if something arises." She stated, slowing down slightly for a small turn in the un-kept road with huge trees around it.

"Such as?" he asked, starting to not like how fast she was going on the narrow road.

"If we were even spotted a little bit, we have a plan." She finished, looking at a sign quickly on the side of the road when the road became bigger. good, they were nearing the next small town quickly.

"Should I know?" he finished, giving her a blank look that she couldn't see.

"You'll find out soon anyways, were almost at the check point." She finished with a light smile to her face. She loved the adrenalin of being prepared and out thinking the pursuers, maybe this would all be a fun challenge; she just couldn't wait. A bigger smile came to her face then, just the thought of frustrating them made her over happy, they could try and find them but they never would.

Her mind was going over everything. Those two men were defiantly not police, so that left Abstergo if anything at all, they always seemed rather mysterious, and Connie wondered if this would all be a fun challenge. They must have had men in the area, they would have not been able to have pursued them from her home, as they came back to the future out of nowhere, so those two men probably only gave them weird looks because they were new to their area...they wouldn't report them, Connie had made sure her and Altair did nothing out of the ordinary; caution however needed to be in place, anything could happen.

Smiling wider now, she drove into the town with many small homes, slowing down her truck. The check point would be in sight soon she was sure. Her face lost its smile then; why was she acting so weird? Surly she wasn't going mad? It was probably her excitement for finally getting some adventure in her bored life or maybe it was because her plans were seeing some action. She should have gone out more, maybe met someone? She sighed again, and quickly looked around for her destination.

She quickly spotted the run down car shop; it was just a house with many garages and used cars parked along the outside on their land. Quickly pulling into the place she drove her truck down the line of cars to reach the open back; she quickly turned off her truck whipped open her door, a small smile on her face.

She noticed Altair open his door and shut it behind him, coming to follow behind her like a looming shadow as she walked to the side door of the house, quickly knocking.

The door opened suddenly and a gray haired old man opened the door.

"Afternoon Scott, the deal is in effect." Stated Connie, arms falling to her hips and a smirk present.

"Miss Allen! Oh how nice it is to see you again!" greeted the old man, he waved them inside, and Connie quickly walked in Altair following behind.

"I don't really have time Scott, so let's make this quick, you remember the deal?" she said in as sweet a voice as she could muster a smile gracing her lips.

"Yes yes, but of course." He smiled quickly walking over to a small safe and opening it, grabbing a set of keys out of it before shutting it and handing the keys to Connie.

"You remember what you're to do?" asked Connie, gently taking the keys from the man. _just keep smiling..._

"I have it memorised; you and whoever you're with were never here, and your transport stays in the garage covered out of eyes view, simple" He finished, walking out the door after Connie, and Altair following behind the two; the place smelt rather bad and was very cramped and out of style; its main colour being orange, it was basically old.

"Well done Scott, you made me proud." Answered Connie, walking to the garage along the back of the houses wall. Scott was smiling with a huge grin and walked over to the side panel, pushing in the four digit code and opening the garage.

When it was opened he quickly walked in and walked over to the covered vehicle, pulling off the cover. Underneath it was a rather well kept car, it was a maroon colour, and was an old make, a car that was discontinued many many years ago.

"You've done well Scott." Stated Connie again, walking over to her new car and opening the door. Getting into it the car, that was very well kept, as her and Jake had redone the whole inside and made it a valuable car for their safety. She turned on the car and called over Altair to get inside before shutting her door. When he was inside she pulled out the car, far enough so she could put her black truck into the garage.

"Stay here." Muttered Connie to Altair with a frown as she got out of the car, walking over to her truck where Scott was standing.

"Keep my truck in good condition." Said Connie as she got into it and drove it into the garage before turning it off and getting out. She got her duffle bag; dropping it to the floor and helping the man cover up the truck with the ugly cover.

Once that was done she walked over to Scott and gave him the keys.

"Don't let me down." Said Connie, about to walk away.

"Cant I get a little something for my good work Samantha?" asked the old man, pointing to his check. Connie almost groaned but suppressed it. This man was a pervert, but he was also trust worthy and loyal, even though she wouldn't give him the light of day with her trust. Money could not out buy any alliance he made; Jake and Connie had tested him. That being she sent Jake to interrogate the man with a couple others to get answers, he never opened his mouth though, which is exactly what they were looking for, it also helped that the man liked Connie, even though he didn't know her real name.

Without a word Connie gave him a nice peck on the check, he seemed satisfied with a big smile on his face when she pulled away and quickly turned away picking up the duffle bag and walking away.

"Goodbye Scott, it was a pleasure seeing you again." Said Connie, which was a total lie, the man was naive however, which was another attribute that was looked for.

"Bye Samantha, it's always nice to see you." Said the man with a cheesy grin she suspected, as it sure sounded like it was in his voice.

Walking away quickly with a grimace, she opened the door to her new, well old, car and threw her duffle back into the back seat before getting into the front. She quickly grabbed her sleeve, rubbing her mouth on it in disgust; she hated that old man.

Quickly putting the car in drive she quickly got out of there, a frown still on her face, at least the man didn't try anything, he wasn't that stupid.

"Well that was interesting." Stated Altair, an amused smirk on his face.

"Shut up, some things just have to be done." Muttered Connie.

"He doesn't even know your real name." Laughed Altair, her face looked so disgusted and he found it rather amusing.

"Well why would I tell him? That would have been the stupidest amateur thing I have ever done." She muttered, couldn't they talk about something else? Talking about that man was the last thing she wanted to do, he may be useful, but he was disgusting.

"So where are we going." He asked now, sensing her dislike on the previous topic.

"It's basically a hide out, and it has no connections with me, and it's under a completely different name, its perfect, not to mention secure. No one will find us that's for sure." She stated driving at a nice speed; they had nothing to worry about now.

"How long will it take us to get there?" asked Altair, looking out the window at the tree infested town, there was so much nature.

"It will take us two full days, and we should make it there by sunset on the third day." Answered Connie, rolling down her window with the button on the side of the door; the cool breeze was very welcome.

"Where are we going to sleep?" asked Altair; boy was he full of questions today!... _what's wrong with me? I think the action might be getting to me, or maybe it was the old man? Whatever._

"Well tonight you're sleeping in that chair, I will be pulling an all nighter, and the second night we'll go to a hotel... I would have switched seats with Jake and he would have pulled an all nighter while I got sleep but he's not here, and you can't drive. So sadly we will have to go to a hotel." She quickly answered his question, driving at a steady rate; Altair rolled his window down then. The wind blowing was not a big sound since they weren't going that fast so they could easily hear each other.

"You could teach me." Stated Altair blankly, looking over to her.

"Maybe another time." She answered with a smile, speeding up a little when the speed limit sign showed a higher number.

Silence filled the car afterwards, and Connie looked around at the quality her car was in. Scott may be a pervert, but he also knew his cars, he had kept it full of gas, and in nice condition, dust and smell free. The inside was all black, and Connie felt herself missing her black leather seats, the fabric ones in this car were not as appealing. Yes she could have had that modified in this car as well, but she paid more mind on the new engine and other parts.

"How many other "additional plans" do you have?" asked Altair suddenly with a smirk, looking over to Connie again.

"Enough," Smiled Connie with a knowing look twinkling in her eyes.

"When you're in your element you take on a completely different attitude." Noted Altair, watching Connie glance at him for a second.

"I'm sure you have a different attitude when you're in your element also." Commented Connie, a smile on her face.

"You're right," he answered; he had noted her change in attitude right after they finished their meal that morning. She had gone from care free and happy, to concentrated and confident.

She took a deep breath then, calming her nerves and trying to be herself again. It was just, when you spend your free time making plans and having fun with it, it was just a great feeling to actually get to use them, it made her feel in control, like she was running the show; she didn't doubt Abstergo would be frustrated. They probably didn't expect this from a woman like her, she made sure her record was flawless and that she appeared very innocent.

"Okay, I think I'm back to myself again." Stated Connie with a smile, glancing over to Altair.

"Much better." Answered Altair, noting the change in atmosphere. Silence greeted the car at that time, but they were both fine with the quiet now, actually enjoying it with the gentle breeze hitting their faces from the drive.

The sun was setting then and Connie frowned slightly at the thought of driving all night, she would need a coffee before it got dark.

Grabbing sunglasses out of the compartment she placed them on her face covering her eyes, they were a rather casual pair and people wouldn't get a good description of her if she covered her eyes slightly with the sunglasses, no one would be the wiser when she went to a coffee shop later and got a coffee. With her hair tied up also she was sure it was a good enough change.

Night soon followed and Connie quickly made her stop at a small coffee shop in another town, getting herself a nice cup of coffee for her whole night of driving.

When she got back to the car she quickly drove off again, continuing to their destination; Altair didn't go to sleep she noticed. He stayed up the whole time, she guessed that wasn't odd as she was sure he had done many all nighters with his profession, and she knew it might be hard for him to fall asleep in a moving vehicle; obviously he wasn't use to it and couldn't fall asleep in it as easily as anyone else could. that must suck.

* * *

**sooo chapter 30... yeah! this story has been out for 30 days! :D i dont know how i do it XD**

**did you guys like the chapter? :/**

**also thank you everyone for the reviews! you guys are awesome! thank you so much! :3  
**


	31. The Quiet Day

Don't own Assassin's Creed

**Chapter Thirty-one: The Quiet Day**

The night had been long and rather quiet, and Connie felt rather exhausted; probably from the day's events. The coffee hadn't done much for her, so she found herself slapping herself to stay awake, it was very irritating.

Connie wasn't even sure if Altair was asleep, the man wasn't moving in the darkness of the car, nevertheless he did have his eyes closed. However that wasn't really an indication of him actually being asleep. So here she was, eyes glued to the ever dark road with tall tress neighbouring it; blocking most of the moons glow from reaching the un-kept road. She had her high beams shining brightly, all for the purpose of not driving into a deer, tree, or moose; the later being rather unlikely.

* * *

The night passed slowly and morning hit all too leisurely, and soon light rays of the sun began poking out of whatever gaps there were in the trees, shining on the road. Had the trees not been around them, Connie was sure she would have enjoyed looking at the sky; its warm reds and yellows being a sight to see.

Connie had been wishing to drive through a town again, however dull they could be, as she wished to get another coffee, or at least something to keep her hazel eyes from drooping shut every now and then.

Altair was awake, or maybe he never went to sleep, she wasn't sure and could hardly guess at times; all she was paying attention to was the Tim Horton's she saw in the town coming into view. She drove quickly to it, surprisingly it had a drive thru, why it would need one she wasn't sure but she was rather grateful for it. Driving closer and faster towards the place, she noticed Altair was awake, as he was looking over to her with narrow eyes, probably from her excitement.

The road they were driving on was rather worn and cracked; it had likely not been redone since it was put in; however it wasn't as horrible as she thought to drive on. The rusted sign of the coffee shop was beside the car then and Connie turned into the empty lot, driving slowly to the rust box of an intercom and rolling down her window.

They hadn't eaten much after the breakfast yesterday, Connie didn't want to stop anymore and they just ended up eating the food that was packed in the duffle bag, it wasn't much however. Just a couple of protein bars and a box of crackers; it was nothing special.

"How may I help you?" called the tired woman from the intercom, it was rather early in the morning and Connie was sure she had just endured what she had all night. Connie didn't know why she was so dead, she had gone with no sleep many times, and it confused her.

"Hi, can I get two large coffee's one cream no sugar?" asked Connie, waiting for the woman to respond.

"Anything else?" she asked, Connie noticed the lady had a slight accent, and thought that it sounded rather nice with her voice.

"Yeah, two bagels with cream cheese and two honey glazed donuts." Finished Connie, rubbing her eyes under her sunglasses in utter exhaustion, damn whatever was causing her to get so tired! She didn't care if Altair didn't like what he got, the two coffees were hers and if he didn't want his bagel or donut she would gladly eat them.

"That would be thirteen fifty." Called the women on the other side, and Connie quickly pulled out her twenty driving slowly to the old looking window. She was quickly handed everything from the young lady, as she had noticed, and Connie handed her the green twenty, placing the coffees in the two cup holders before grabbing the change from the lady when it was handed to her out the window.

Thanking the lady with words and a smile, she quickly drove off, sighing as they got onto the over used road again. Her window was still rolled down and Connie put it up some, but left it open slightly, the fresh cool air was something she enjoyed greatly, and it smelled faintly of pine.

"There's a bagel in there with a donut, that's yours. Just get a water bottle out of the duffle bag for a drink." Said Connie to Altair as she drove down the tar covered road. Reaching for her coffee with one hand and opening it, she took a whiff of the caffeine and let out a sigh. Blowing slightly on it she took a sip, the hot liquid scorching her tongue but she welcomed it slightly, it woke her up more.

Placing the coffee down, she leaned back into her black coloured chair and relaxed. She really needed to stretch, but would not stop to do so, she would have plenty of time when they got to a hotel or something, right now she would have to suffer, she hated sitting for too long.

Looking at the bag with her bagel, she quickly grabbed hers, noting how it was the only one in there as Altair had already taken his and started eating it. He wasn't asking about the food anymore, and he just ate it, trusting her in not giving him something that could possibly kill him. It made her frown slightly as she knew she wouldn't trust him with something like that...

Taking a bite of her food, her stomach was grateful for it got what it wanted; now she hoped it would leave her alone for a while.

"What is this?"Asked Altair suddenly and Connie looked over, he was pointing to the donut in his hand that had a bite mark in it; most likely from him.

"It's a donut and it's really bad for you." Answered Connie quickly with no regret, grabbing her coffee again and taking a small sip, she was half done her bagel now.

"I see." Replied Altair as he continued eating the donut, she was sure it wouldn't be that bad for him, the guy was in good shape, and it wasn't like he was going to eat another any time soon, he lived in the past for damn sake.

Finishing her bagel now, she grabbed her own donut, taking a bite out of its sticky coding. It was so good, yet so terrible for you, why couldn't there be something that was both? Connie sighed; finishing her donut, well there was her _healthy_ breakfast. That's going to start off her day well...well not start off her day...she hadn't gone to sleep yet. She knew she was a little grumpy, and went back to drinking her coffee; she was glad the road was a rather straight thing; there wouldn't be any turns for quite some time.

The sky was still its peachy red colour, slowly changing as the sun rose higher; such a sight could be missed at times, however when its seen it could be a rather luminous sight.

Later that day...

It was now reaching night, something that had seemed so far away just this morning, and Connie was on the lookout for somewhere to sleep. They had been in this new bleak town for a while now, and it was rather large, Connie was sure there would be a motel or something close by, she just hoped she found it soon, her eyes were shutting on her from the darkness of the night, and she had finished both coffees so long ago...

"Altair talk to me, I'm going to fall asleep." She stated, rubbing her eyes under the sunglasses, before pinching her check to wake herself up more. Everything in this town was almost depressing; it was almost like a forgotten ghost town, once always lively and now taking a downward spin to being bleak.

"You can't swordfight well." He stated with a flat tone, looking over to her and watching her expression.

"Tell me something I don't know, and make it good, I might crash us from falling asleep." She muttered still sleepy, she yawned then and covered her mouth.

"Connie there's someone following us!" he said suddenly, and Connie jumped eyes wide looking into the back mirror with such worry...

No one was there.

"What the?" she said looking over at Altair, he chuckled lightly a smirk on his features.

"Did that wake you enough?" he asked with a bored expression.

"You ass, you scared me for a second! ... It did work though." Said Connie laughing at the thought of someone actually being there; she made sure she kept watch, however sleepy she had been.

Suddenly in the distance Connie saw flashing lights in the darkened environment, it read motel.

Sighing in relief, she quickly drove to the thing, muttering how inconvenient it was being in the middle of the town. Pulling in she quickly parked her car around the back of the place in the parking lot, before shutting off the car, the engine was so quiet, due to it being a rather good one, and she was grateful it was, no one would really know they were driving by. Going to the back of the car and going into the duffle bag, she grabbed more money and stuck it in her pocket, grabbing a knife and sticking it in her pants making it not noticeable. They were one of the knives she had with her when she was in the past, and she took it as a precaution.

Getting out of the car then, she shut the door and locked everything, tucking her keys in her pants. The place was rather run down and old, the wood walls on the outside appeared to have been painted at one time, however all that remained now was a few chips of the colour. There was some brick work and that seemed to be the only thing in good condition on the outside; she didn't really want to imagine the inside. Both of them walked to the entrance then, walking past the rather hot car, Connie could feel the heat radiating off the hood of it. She looked to Altair and noticed they were rather close together, and quickly opened the double wooden doors to the place, going into the main part.

The inside wasn't as bad as Connie previously thought, and was rather well kept; the only exception was the teenage girl at the counter, typical boots on desk and chewing gun stereotype, she fit in well it seemed.

Walking across the red carpet to the girl at the wooden counter, Connie placed her hands down on the desk and leaned forward, waiting for the girl to decide to actually pay attention to them, as the bell from the door didn't do it. Connie coughed into her hand, being a little more obvious; the teenager popped her bubble gum then. Was she waiting for Connie to crack first? If so she didn't have time for this crap, she just wanted to go fall asleep on some uncomfortable bed!

"Hello! Customer right here!" yelled Connie, looking directly at the girl when she decided to give Connie a side glance.

"What?" asked the girl, pulling her boots off the table and popping her gum again.

"I just said I was a customer." Answered Connie blankly, looking at the girl from behind her sunglasses. The youth couldn't have been more than 19 years of age from her youthful face and had blond hair to accommodate her looks as well.

"What kind of room do you want?" asked the girl slowly, letting out a sigh of annoyance.

"What's your cheapest room for two?" asked Connie propping her forehead on her hand and staring at the floor exhausted.

"A small cube with a queen sized bed and a toilet and sink in another cube, no shower. Its fifty for one night." Answered the girl; popping her gum again, it echoed against the wooden walls as the place was so empty.

She sighed still leaning on her hand. "I'll take it." muttered Connie, getting up and pulling out a fifty and handing it to the girl. The girl took it and quickly grabbed a book and handed it to Connie, with a key.

"Sign your name; it's on the second floor." Muttered the girl, placing her black boots on the desk again, popping her gum, she was staring at Altair then, giving him a smile; he ignored her however.

Grabbing the pen attached to the book with a string Connie quickly wrote down one of her fake names, this one being Margret Aston. Dropping the black pen now, she quickly turned away and headed for the stairs, there room was on the second floor after all.

The stairs were very nice, possibly made out of cherry wood; they had a nice feel to them as Connie slid her hand up the rail as she walked up the steps. The steps were covered in a red carpet as well, and it looked rather soft.

Altair was following behind Connie; it was pretty hard not to notice how tired she was, as she was barely even lifting her feet with each step. Sighing at how slow she was departing up the stairs he quickly grabbed her under the knees and along her back and carried her up the stairs, she didn't even bother doing anything about being lifted, he was sure she would have tried to get out; all she did was give him a glare.

"What are we looking for?" he asked walking down the hall with all the doors, still lifting Connie.

"I'll tell you when to stop walking." She muttered, waving her hand off at him slowly, she wasn't even glaring at him anymore. The hall they were walking down was not long, and the walls were a rather plane yellow colour; it's wasn't long before they reached the door.

"Here." She said suddenly after a couple more seconds of walking. He stopped and placed her on the floor with her feet. Stumbling slightly on soft legs but catching herself so she wasn't made to be a fool, she pushed the key in the door and unlocked it. She turned on the lights and shut the door behind Altair, before walking into the very miniature room.

There wasn't much in it besides a table and a bed, then the next little room for the bathroom. All the walls were dark blue, while the carpet was beige; the bed was a dark wood colour. Connie found the bed was the most appealing thing, especially since she was so tired.

She quickly stumbled to the bed and pushed the top pillows off, pulling the white covers back and getting into the bed after she took off her boots.

The bed smelt nice and she was happy this place wasn't some dirty house filled with diseases; they were away from real civilization after all. Under the covers now and on the fluffy pillows, she shut her eyes snuggling into them.

"Altair turn off the light and go to sleep, the other side of the bed is yours." She muttered not caring how her words came out. Covering her eyes now with the fluffy pillow, she threw her sunglasses onto the floor.

It wasn't long before the lights turned off, she felt the bed shift, and the covers moved but that was it, and she quickly feel asleep to silence and her exhausted state. She really needed sleep.

Altair wasn't sure if he could fall asleep, he noticed Connie had no problem, but he sure did, these were surroundings he had never been in before. Connie was facing the middle of the bed, and he could see her face; some loose strands of hair hand fallen on her nose from her loose tie up, and it looked like they kept tickling her face in her sleep as she breathed in and out.

He reached forward slowly and brushed them out of the way, tucking them behind her ear. She hadn't reacted to his touch, and he figured she was so tired that she wouldn't even wake if someone grabbed her shoulder; if they pulled her off the bed though, that was another story.

Altair noticed the small smile on her lips that always seemed present when she slept; at least she was having a pleasant dream. Her breath was coming out slowly from her slightly parted lips and it fanned across her pillow, tickling the side of his face with its coolness. He recalled then the first time he saw her sleep, which was in the bureau, and he remembered how he thought she looked endearing. The only difference now was that she had her hair in a tie; she had said earlier that she looked a mess, but quite frankly, he had seen woman who hadn't taken baths for much longer then her, she looked perfectly fine.

Sighing then, he settled back into his pillow. He would fall into a light sleep as not to leave them unprotected; he knew Connie wouldn't wake easily, so it was him who would have to keep a listen for anything out of the ordinary. It had been quiet all day, there was never once that the two had to worry about being found. He found this odd as he always needed to be on alert, but Connie seemed perfectly fine, except the casual moments when she would check for people following them or giving them weird stares. It was like she was perfectly fine with her plan, and that she wouldn't doubt it; he however had his doubts, but he would keep them to himself for now.

He then slowly fell into his light sleep, eyes looking around the blue room before his eyes shut awaiting the morning for more traveling; at least they would make it to their destination by sun set tomorrow, or at least that's what Connie said.

* * *

**hey guys, i don't know if its been noticeable to everyone, but i made it so that Altair talks a little different in the future...hes not as arrogant or demanding, as he knows nothing of his surroundings and such. **

**and i also feel that we don't know Altair as well as we know Ezio. with Ezio we lived through most of his life, but with Altair we only played about a few weeks of his life. i just think i need to incorporate how he is in the Codex, he has more feeling...yes i know in my story as of yet, he is still an arrogant man, but if you read an earlier chapter of him and then read this newer one you can see he has changed... **

**also for the story, i think i might need to take a break XD not a big one or anything, and i might still update everyday but i think i need to recharge my batteries. :S **

**i have everything for this story planned out, and i think it seems that my writing is trying to catch up with it and is getting sloppy :( i want to get to the exciting parts so bad XD**

Thank you everyone who reviewed, your comments are well appreciated. :D


	32. Were Finally Here

I do not own Assassin's Creed

**Chapter thirty-two: Were Finally Here**

Slowly opening her eyes, it took Connie a few moments to realise where she was and what had happened; they were in the motel. To make matters more unusual, she was right near Altair, like she had moved closer to him during the night. Trying to ignore that idea but failing, she quickly pulled back her covers and got up, trying not to disturb Altair, but she was so close...

She headed to the bathroom and frowned in disappointment hand rubbing down her face; she had been hoping that there was a shower, there wasn't however, she would have to suffer some more. When she was done in the bathroom, she headed back into the small room again and quickly noticed that Altair was up and ready, a small smirk accommodating his features. He got up and headed to the bathroom like she had, and Connie just walked over to the bed and plopped face first down into it; they would leave after Altair was done.

It wasn't long before they were out of that place; they had left the key in the room and just walked out. Heading to the reddish car around back they quickly got in, and started off their journey again; they should make it to the place by sun set so everything would be fine.

* * *

After a couple of hours on the road, Connie slapped her forehead as she remembered she forgot her sunglasses which were probably on the floor somewhere.

Altair turned and raised an eyebrow at her, questioning her with his expression.

"I forgot my sunglasses..." she muttered, it wasn't like she needed them... but what if someone found them? That was totally unlikely but if they did find the room they were in and found those, they could pick up her fingerprints on that... They could also with the sheets but those would be washed... Damn.

"No you didn't," he stated simply, pulling the glasses from wherever he had them with his smirk. She found it irking that he would smirk so much; the man should learn something else.

"Oh thank god," she muttered taking them from Altair and placing them in the compartment in the car, she gave Altair a smile, clearly thanking him with it, he smiled back to her.

Altair had been smiling quiet often recently, it was a rather new change but Connie wouldn't say she didn't like it; his smile was rather charming after all.

* * *

The day passed rather quickly, and before the two realised, it was long passed the afternoon and the sun would be setting soon; hopefully they would make it to their destination before darkness arrived.

The countryside was not lacking, it was all land, trees, farms, and then more trees. There weren't that many homes however one would show up every now and then, a small town look accompanying it. They hadn't passed any towns recently, and all the homes they passed seemed rather lonely, Connie said there was a town close however, as well as their destination.

The sun began to set then, and the landscape took on a different look when all the rich colours of the sky shined and splashed on it. Altair was expecting to see the place they were heading to now, he wasn't sure if he could sit in this car anymore; he was too use to being as active as he was in his time, climbing homes and buildings, this change was rather weird.

"It should be close now." Stated Connie through the silence of the car, they had stopped for gas that morning but other than that they hadn't stopped all day, hunger was a constant nag on her, and she couldn't wait to get out of this car.

Suddenly a house could be seen after a collation of trees. It wasn't that big, and was on a little hill; driving to the end of the long gravel drive way, Connie quickly turned in, slowing down her car. The house was almost like she remembered it; she quickly grabbed the remote for the garage at the end of the drive way, it was in the compartment of the car. Pressing the button the door in front of them opened; Altair would have thought that remarkable, however he had already seen it done to many times.

Driving the car into the little square that fit the car well, she quickly turned off her car and got out, the fresh air being such a wonderful thing.

She opened the back of the car and grabbed the bag, she then passed it to Altair, silently asking for him to hold it as she shut the door and headed for the house; shutting the garage door behind them as well.

She had always loved sunflowers, they were so warm and beautiful, and when she smelt one, she felt secure and safe, something she wished for all the time.

Sunflowers were everywhere at this house, and it looked like a dream as the sun was setting, and the cool breeze slightly moved the yellow and golden flowers with it. Connie took in a deep breath, enjoying the smell tickling her nose, this had always been her safe house, and it truly was one. In many ways, it reminded her of home where she did feel safe, it was rather magical.

The house was a pale yellow, with accents of white, she had not changed the outside of the house at all, only the inside changed drastically, while the house remained as it was, blending in with the environment it was close to, that being the small community and town near it.

The only garden around the house was the sunflowers, there were hundreds probably growing where ever they wanted, and with the house being on a little hill, the sun caught its rays on every flower, it truly was a dream.

Walking towards the house now, up the hill on a path to the house from the garage, she heard Altair following her closely behind carrying the bag.

When she walked the small pebble path all the way to the door, she slowly touched a sun flower beside her, taking in a breath from her nose, enjoying the smell before letting it go. The house was emitting small waves of heat, as it had been in the sun the whole day, and the feeling was rather nice on her skin. She quickly got the key she took form the green book at her other house and slipped it into the locks.

The door opened and they headed inside, the alarm going off; Connie quickly turned it off. She then turned around and bolted the door shut behind them.

From the outside of the house, it looked like they had windows, but in actuality it really didn't. There were no windows anywhere, and the only light now was when Connie turned on the light in the small front hall they were in; this house was way smaller then her other one.

Connie takes a deep breath, the house smelt slightly of stale air, and there was nothing on anywhere in this house, no AC or anything. It was quite hot.

Walking over to a wall in another room beside the one they were in, which was the living area, Connie turned on the AC. This house's bills were sent here, but all of them were paid online, with an IP address of this area, no one was the wiser; it was also all under a different name.

Walking away from the thermostat, she quickly headed to the stairs; before she even _ate _she was going to take a shower.

"Okay Altair you can do whatever you want, explore the house, whatever, just don't burn it down. I'll be back soon I'm taking a shower." Was what she yelled down to him as she ran up the stairs. All that was up here in this floor was a closet, a bathroom, and a nice sized room with a big bed.

She quickly walked to the bedroom and opened the door, quickly walking over to the dresser. It was still very hot in this house, and it was even hotter on the top floor; Connie really couldn't wait for that shower.

Pulling out a black tank top with a white ribbon around the neck line, and a pair of white cargo pants along with other things, she quickly walked out of the room and headed to the closet; grabbing a towel.

When she was in the bathroom, she quickly shut the door and locked it before turning on the light. It would have been nice to have a window in this room, but there were no windows anywhere.

Walking over to the shower she quickly turned it on and got undressed. It wasn't the clothes that she _was _wearing that she didn't like, it was the fact that she could feel the dirt and sweat on her, and she was pretty sure there was blood on her in a couple of places from when she had that little adventure to the past, oh and there was also the fact that she smelt.

Put all these factors together and anyone will really want a shower, no joke; she didn't care if Altair was use to not taking one this long, she certainly wasn't.

Walking into the shower of water then, she quickly sighed in happiness and the feeling, she really did miss this. She began humming to herself as she got washed then, completely not worried of the fact that people were out looking for her; she was perfectly content.

Meanwhile...

Altair wasn't sure what he was going to do while he waited for Connie. He had abandoned the black bag by the front door and was now walking around the whole place. He was pretty sure Connie would have a couple of passages in this house, and he decided now that he wanted to look for them. His first stop was the living room, it was pretty close to her family room in the other house, but smaller, and there weren't that many rooms in this house.

He was looking around the room now, but stopped that quickly when he noticed the bookshelf; it was almost like Connie's most signature thing, it was beginning to get a little obvious for him, however, if she had never showed him any of the stuff at the old house he was pretty sure he wouldn't have guessed this was here unless he used eagle vision.

He decided not to tamper with it, but he was pretty sure there was a passage behind that bookshelf, he just didn't want to cause anything, Connie wasn't here at the moment and he wasn't sure if it could be a trap of some sort...

Sighing he headed to the kitchen at sat at the stools. This house didn't have a table just like her last house, but it wasn't like the room could fit it anyway. This main level of the house only had four rooms; the kitchen, the living room, a bathroom, and he wasn't sure if you could call the closet a room, the front door section counted for something though he was sure.

Looking around the blue coloured kitchen now, he looked towards what he had learned was the fridge, was there food in there? Getting up from the stool, he grabbed the handle and opened it; there was nothing in it, not to mention it wasn't cold like he remembered. Maybe it wasn't turned on? He didn't know, all that mattered however was that there was nothing inside it. He slowly walked back to the stool, it seemed he would have to wait for Connie, he knew nothing of this house.

Speaking of which, he heard her walking down the stairs then, and then suddenly appeared in the kitchen. He stared at her, she looked like she did when he first met her, her hair was dark as it was wet, and it was flat on her head, her usual wavy hair not present. Her top was black and it didn't cover any of her arms, and she was just wearing a pair of white pants again, he found he liked the way she looked...why were such thoughts present within his mind?

She quickly walked past him, and the smell of something nice filled his nose, he didn't think he ever smelt anything like it. She was at the fridge and then walked to the back of it and plugged it in, she knew there was no food in it, if there was it would have decomposed but now.

Walking to a cabinet now, she opened it, the only thing in it were packages of food, and cans; there was nothing that seemed like a nice dinner to eat. Sighing she grabbed the package of Kraft dinner, she wasn't even sure if that was still good, but it didn't matter, it was the only good thing in that cabinet.

Walking over to the stove now she quickly set to making them this meal, she was really hungry.

"Altair while I'm making this you should go take a shower too, there's a closet up there so just take a towel from there." She said over to him, putting a pot of water over to boil.

Altair nodded and headed up the stairs, he got the towel and was about to walk into the bathroom when he heard Connie running up the stairs.

"Wait, you need a change of clothes." She said, running to the bedroom and going to the other dresser. The clothes were Jake's, but she was sure Altair could fit into them; the clothes that he was wearing now were Jake's after all. She quickly walked back over to him and handed him the clothes, before walking away; giving a nod back to him when he gave her one in thanks.

Altair headed into the bathroom then, and turned on the water. It was like the one at her house, and he still remembered how it worked. He noticed the room smelt like what Connie smelt like, and he tried to place it again, but couldn't.

Getting undressed he quickly walked into the shower and relaxed, he understood why Connie wanted a shower then, it was very nice, he had forgot since he last took one; It had been his first time after all.

* * *

**Wow, well i haven't updated in a while XD**

**I was going to update yesterday however i got a little busy, and then i ended up going to a convention (FanExpo) so i never got a chance to yesterday :( However i updated now! :D**

**Hope you liked the chapter! Let me know what you think, I always like to know :)**


	33. The End Result

**don't own Assassin's Creed!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Three: The End Results**

Connie was in front of the stove finishing the dinner they would be eating soon. She knew Altair was still in the shower as the house was small enough to hear everything, which included the water running.

Connie sighed, she had to admit it was nice finally having a shower, she knew she didn't look like a wreck anymore and she was just happy to be clean. Stirring the pasta again she suddenly heard the shower stop, Altair would be down here shortly. It wasn't five minutes later that she heard him sit in the stool near the stove, and she turned to give him an acknowledging glance. Such a glance however was regretted as she got a look of him all clean...with wet hair...his face visible...

She quickly turned back to the stove and stabbed one of the pastas with her fork, seeing if it was ready; why was she stuck with this man, couldn't it have been someone else?

"There wouldn't happen to be a reason as to why you're ignoring me, is there?" he asked and she was defiantly sure she heard the smirk in his voice.

"Nope, just had to check the pasta." She lied smoothly, turning off the heat and walking to get a drainer for the ready pasta. However, Altair had picked up of her word uses; she would always use the word "Nope" if she was lying to a question, the girl needed to change it up; it would have worked on any other person but he was different.

"Is that all?" He replied, watching her drain the pot with the pasta into a bowl with holes, she then shook it and put the pasta back into the pot, putting some powder into it; she quickly changed the subject.

"Hey just a warning Altair, this is probably going to taste bad, I don't have any ingredients." She said looking over to him with an amused face, before looking away sharply again; mixing the hope of a good meal together. Boy did they need some food in this house.

Altair didn't say anything about that but instead mentioned something else, getting into a more comfortable position on his stool. "There wouldn't perhaps be a passage behind that bookshelf of yours too, would there?" he asked again; why was Altair always so curious? Couldn't he just sit there silent like he once had been all those days ago. She found herself missing those days, they had been much easier.

"Wouldn't you like to know." She muttered, walking to a shelf to get two bowls for the ..._meal _they were about to have.

"I would," he stated, his voice a lot closer then she remembered, she quickly scooped pasta into a bowl for him with a fork and whipped around, handing it to him, as he was right behind her.

"Here you go." She said, turning back to the white clean stove and making herself a bowl. Why had he gotten behind her? turning away from the turned off stove, she noticed Altair was still standing behind her, she quickly walked past him and sat in one of the only two stools present in the kitchen.

Altair sat beside her as she began to eat her first fork full of the Kraft dinner. She quickly covered her mouth at the taste; this was definitely not the best thing she had ever eaten. She then went for another fork full; as long as she didn't die she would be happy.

She noticed Altair take his first fork full and eat it. He didn't look as fazed as her, but he grimaced slightly and she laughed, trying to hold it in but failing.

He looked over to her and smiled lightly, her laugh could be so contagious at times. Quieting down once again she took a deep breath before grabbing her fork again.

"I told you it wasn't that good." She stated with a giggle, continuing to eat her _food._

It wasn't long before they were both done and happy to be rid of the bowls that Connie threw into the double sink. She would wash them along with the pot later; she was rather tired and would like to go to sleep.

Rubbing her eyes she headed for the stairs after everything was turned off; she knew there was only one bed and that her and Altair would have to share, but it wasn't that bad. She found it was just like sleeping on the mats in his time, the mats were close enough after all, not to mention the bed upstairs was a king.

She also knew Altair was following behind her but she paid no mind to that and quickly walked into the bedroom, and didn't even turn on the lights and walked straight for the bed, walking to the left side and throwing back the sheets.

She would have gotten dressed and gotten ready for bed but this house had nothing, not even a tooth brush, they would have to go out and shop for that stuff...but not anytime soon, they would have to lay low for a couple of days...

The house had cooled down now, the AC had kicked in and everything was at a live-able temperature as of now, which was very nice since she was sure she would have had a very hard time falling asleep to the heat of the house.

Connie let out a yawn, and knew exactly when Altair was in the bed, as it shook, she followed through with her custom.

"Goodnight Altair." She muttered, shutting her eyes.

"Goodnight Connie." Replied his smooth voice, her eyes snapped open and she looked over to him.

"Well that's new." She said, looking at his eyes which shined lightly from some unknown source of light, before settling down into the covers again, why she had even bothered to show a reaction she wasn't sure. Surly saying goodnight back to her wasn't so astonishing. It was Altair she was talking about however, so she smirked to herself at the thought.

"Such words are shocking?" he called to her; it seemed she was always hearing a smirk in his voice, or was that just the way he talked? _How wonderful_.

"It's unexpected." She finished, banishing the thoughts from her mind, a smile was ever present however.

She glanced around the green room before shutting her eyes, she wasn't facing the middle but instead the wall on the left, away from Altair; drifting off to sleep quickly.

Altair soon followed, he hadn't gotten a lot of sleep, and he felt more comfortable now with his surroundings, a light sleep wouldn't be hard to achieve now. He was soon slumbering as well, the calls of nature from the woods behind the house being slightly welcome.

* * *

The time of day could not be determined from the sun, as there were no windows in the room they were occupying. So letting out a little yawn Connie slowly opened her eyes to the white covers of her bed and Altair. Eyes half lidded they suddenly shot open when she realised how close she was to Altair, and quickly rubbed her eyes to make sure she wasn't seeing things.

Had she been any closer she they would have been touching; she knew she rolled around at night but...really? The bed was huge! Surely she didn't need to move that much.

Rolling away from him, she rolled off the bed on the floor; throwing off the sheets before she could take them with her. Stretching now from her position on the floor, as she had fallen off the bed, she got up and walked to the mirror where a comb was present. She hadn't had the luxury of actually combing her hair recently and she was grateful for this one common task that she could perform.

"Did you have a pleasant rest?" asked a voice from behind her almost mockingly, she would have jumped at it had it been closer, however she was fortunate that Altair was still on the bed.

"Yes it was very pleasant." She answered ignoring his underlining meaning, she would pretend she had no idea what he was hinting at.

"so you normally sleep that close to someone else?" he asked, getting off the bed as she saw in the reflection of the mirror she was at; she was still brushing her hair in front of the dark wooded table with a mirror.

"Don't flatter yourself." She muttered, tying her hair in a high pony tail after she finished combing it. She then turned to Altair with a sigh, placing the comb down onto the dresser.

"You know, we can't leave this house for a while, and we hardly have any decent food here... not to mention there really isn't anything to do..." she muttered, heading for the door to the room. What she wouldn't give to have something comfortable to wear to bed, boy was she missing those nice Saturday mornings...

Shaking her head at her previous thoughts, she continued on her way down the stairs, and almost ended up tripping on the duffle bag at the bottom of the stairs; all due to her thoughts on what they could possible eat that morning.

"Stupid bag," she muttered to herself, grabbing a handle and moving it to the living room, leaving it in front of the bookshelf. She quickly walked back towards the kitchen, noticing Altair walking down the stairs then as well.

She just continued her way to the kitchen and sat in a stool, face in her arms flat on the counter.

"What are we going to do here..." she said into the counter from her face down head, she was sure Altair could hear her, as he was sitting right beside her in the other stool.

"You never actually told me everything involving those Abstergo people." He stated, going for the conversation option.

"well I don't know a lot about them," she started voice mumbling into the counter, she then turned her head to the side; resting her head on her arms as she looked to the side at him before continuing. "But I know they aren't saints." She continued, shutting her eyes for a second.

"What are they then? The bad guys?" asked Altair, propping his head on his hand as he leaned on the counter as well, it seemed Altair was getting to use to these surroundings.

"They're a pharmaceutical company, they make medicine and stuff. I would say they are bad, as there have been many rumours of things the company has done... But there not guards, and for all I know they could be templar's!" she laughed, head still in her arms on the counter.

"That man that was at the house was an enemy..." trailed off Altair, actually contemplating that they could be templar's. _Wouldn't the war have ended by this time however?_ He thought in confusion.

"How do you know that?" she asked in curiosity, locking eyes with him.

"Intuition," He shrugged, and then quickly changed the subject. "Why do they want to find you anyways?" he asked then, watching her face change in thought.

"I don't think they want me, I think they're looking for you...they mentioned you more than me..." she stated, a little bit of worry in her voice.

"How could they know who I am?" he asked her, confused himself at this reasoning, as far as anyone knew, he's been dead for hundreds of years.

"That's what I'm trying to figure out." She stated, biting her lips slightly. They were silent for a few moments, both in thought on the matter of the conversation. Connie sighed then.

"I'm just worried that they could find us, they have a lot of power...who knows what they could do..." She said, looking away from Altair and facing down into the counter again. She had always had so much faith in her plans, but recently she had been second guessing some things; if they ever truly were at no risk of being found they would be in a hole in a grave, that was probably the only safe place from Abstergo but even that was a little iffy.

"How many days do we have left here?" asked Connie as she thought about the answer herself.

"Two days including this one." answered Altair, still leaning on the counter.

"well if we stay inside for those two days and then head back to your time, time here will still go by and we'll have been hidden long enough." She stated, turning her head in her arms again and looking at Altair.

"What if it doesn't happen again?" asked Altair, running his hand through his hair and letting out a sigh.

"Well then I got lucky and you're screwed" she answered in a mutter; why was she feeling slightly tired, she had just been sleeping...must be because she just woke up.

"So it would seem." Replied Altair, walking over to the stool beside her and sitting down.

It was now Connie's turn to sigh again. "What the heck are we going to do for two day?" she asked, sitting up from the dark cold marble counter and looking over to Altair, trying to wake herself more.

"You have nothing to do in here?" he asked gesturing to his surroundings and giving her a questioning glance.

"Besides a TV, I have nothing here." She answered, head leaning back to look at the white ceiling.

"Hmph," Answered Altair with a bored tone; following Connie as she got up from her stool and walked to the living room.

* * *

**wow! long time no write? XD**

**And to think there was a time when i updated everyday, too bad school came along :( pish, I'll have time to write though! don't you worry, i wont abandon this story, and if you guys start to not like it, and write me a review on how you don't like it, I'm still going to write no matter what XD and the sad part about this story...were not half way done yet... i wish i could get to the fun parts XD that's why i need to take it slow now, i found i was starting to rush :/**

**well holy crap GUYS! thank you! you got me to 100 reviews! O.O never expected that at all...THANK YOU! :D haha, its at 101 reviews...101 Dalmatians XD i'm so lame... -.- **

**well leave me a review to tell me what you thought! **

**Manda1967 sort of prompted me to update, here's a shout out! XD  
**


	34. Is that all?

**Don't own Assassin's Creed.**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Four: Is that all?**

Connie couldn't even express how bored she was, it was just the worst possible case, and she felt akin to melting into nothing as she sat there doing zilch, wasting away. How much joy it would bring her to go outside and sit on the hills of sunflowers, just the thought of it brought enough yearning for her to actually consider it; she knew she couldn't though.

So here she sat with Altair on the couch, eyes filled with boredom as they watched the flashing pictures on the screen of the TV. The day was crammed with this and it dragged out to a very unwelcome dullness. It was at the point where she felt exhausted, but that was hard to believe as they hadn't done anything that whole day; this was all the cause of boredom, what a horrible thing.

It wasn't long before Connie dragged herself off the couch, and headed to the kitchen to make some meal scrapped together from nothing for their hungry stomachs. And to think they could have driven to the next little town to eat... that thought alone made Connie very frustrated as she knew she couldn't do any of that; she couldn't even go outside.

She grabbed two cups of instant noodles and went to boil some water; this would be there fabulous dinner for the day. Sitting on a stool and waiting for the water, she heard Altair walk into the small blue kitchen and turned to him as he sat in the stool right beside her.

Silence was established between the two and the only loud noise that could be heard was the water boiling. Connie wasn't looking at him but rather the dark counter, looking at all the different patterns in the marble. She sighed in frustration then, starting a conversation from the waves of monotony filling the blue room.

"Hopefully dinner won't be that bad today." She stated, giving a little laugh to diminish some of the tension she had been feeling between them for some time now.

"Hmph," was his reply, looking her way even though she herself wasn't looking.

She groaned and looked over to him. "I'm so bored it's not funny." She muttered a frown present on her lips.

"I would think you would have some stuff planned for this situation." He stated, giving her a questioning expression.

"Not really, I didn't think it was that important." She replied, looking over to the boiling water; it would be finished soon.

"A pity," he finished, watching as she got up towards the boiling water in some contraption he didn't know of; he did know its use now however.

Connie quickly opened the cups of noodles and poured the hot water into them before shutting them and letting it steam. She then turned back to Altair and leaned against the counter.

"I wonder if we will be found." Stated Connie, grabbing her pony tail of hair and twirling it with her fingers, it was a growing habit.

"Considering we vanish for five days, the chances are pretty slim, not to mention you don't want to depart from this house." Replied Altair; leaning his back against the counter while he was still on the stool.

"That's true... but maybe we won't vanish this time." She said with a little bit of hope, she didn't want to go back and face Altair's master, and also... she didn't really want Altair to leave... she had become accustom to his presence and it had been a nice and unexpected change from her lonely ways.

"How can you be so sure? It's already happened twice, on the exact number of days no less." Answered Altair, looking over at her and watching her twirl her hair around her fingers.

"Ya well, we don't even know what's causing It." she muttered, walking over to the noodles to see if they were done; and they were.

"here." she said grabbing his after getting a fork and handing the cup to him; she then walked back and got hers off the black counter and walked to the free stool beside Altair.

Looking down at her noodle cup, she pulled back the lid and placed it on the counter, grabbing her fork and twirling a couple of noodles around it before eating it.

It wasn't that bad, but the noodles were a little stale; they would have to do though. She looked over to Altair as he was getting some noodles with his fork and watched him eat it. It seemed he didn't really care about the taste, which was good as she didn't have anything else and if he happened to be picky she wouldn't care.

Thoughts on when she had first made a meal for him came to mind. It had been a simple pasta sauce and she didn't care if he liked it or not; she wondered why she cared now, though it was probably because she herself knew it didn't taste that good.

Snapping back to it, she realised she was still looking at Altair and that he was watching her with a raised eyebrow, most likely due to her staring blankly at him for a couple of moments.

Turning away she quickly began to eat again, finishing her noodles before him; he wasn't that good with twirling the noodles, which was expected though, he had probably never eaten anything like it in his life until now.

Grabbing her empty cup off the black counter she walked over to the garbage can and threw out the garage, walking over to the sink full of last night's stuff with a fork in hand.

She should of cleaned that stuff during the day, but she had been too busy being bored as odd as that sounded, it had caused her to be lazy and do nothing all day. Sighing she began to wash everything that was dirty, putting it away when she finished washing and drying everything.

Altair was done soon after and did as Connie had done with the cup and thrown it out before walking over to her and handing her his fork, she then got to washing it which was her last thing in the big silver sink. Sighing once again she headed out of the room, shutting the light behind her and heading to the stairs to go to bed. She would rather sleep away the boredom instead of sitting around.

Altair was following her and she noticed he had turned everything off in the living room, leaving nothing on and no lights to shine in any room. It was rather dark as they did have no windows but it was easy to manage, they had a couple of glow lights around to help.

Heading to the top of the stairs she went straight to the bedroom, dragging her feet at some point and opening the door to the green room. Walking with only socks to the bed, she quickly got in after pulling the covers back and snuggled into the soon to be warmth. She listened for Altair walking to the bed and quickly muttered a 'Goodnight' receiving one in return as she shut her eyes and heard the door shut. She was asleep before Altair even went near the bed, being more tired than she actually thought.

::;;-!-;;::

_Connie quickly awoke to the bumping of a horse, something that had happened once before on rather bad circumstances. She snapped her eyes open and quickly looked around; she was on a horse between Altair and the reins, the same place she had been that time before..._

_But maybe this wasn't what she thought it was, maybe she had traveled back to the 1400s with Altair again and he began their travel to Masyaf without waking her. She realised these thoughts were almost the same ones she had at that time as well._

_She quickly looked up at Altair and couldn't see his face like she expected, only his lips... she then looked around at their surroundings...her eyes widened. Yes she was at that place again, how could she have missed the screams...the groans...the _blood...

_Thinking quickly she went over the plan for this situation she had come up with in her mind, she was to attack Altair when he got off the horse and run away, she remembered that was the point where he had pulled her off the horse and dragged her...what wonderful thoughts._

_She noticed they were passed the bridge then, she avoided her gaze from the ground, she still remembered all the blood that was accumulated on its surface, she didn't need such thoughts refreshed, the sounds from the crying women were enough._

_She could see the tunnel she was dragged down coming up, the same tunnel that was built from stone of black and graced with bloody floors with an accent of torches along its path. Yes she remembered this tunnel, the one that branched to a room of utter hell; how could she forget its obscurity?_

_She knew Altair would jump off the horse then, they had stopped right in front of the tunnel, and she prepared herself to attack. Altair jumped off then just as she remembered and she gave him no time to realise she wasn't getting off that horse with a swift kick to the face. _

_For some reason she winched at the attack, she didn't want to do that to him, but she had to remember it wasn't actually him...it was a heartless version...one she didn't know._

_Giving no time for him to recover from the blow she rushed the horse to the bridge they came in from, making it go as fast as she could. She _had_ to escape this nightmare; she would _**not**_ be brought back to that room...that horrid room of living hell._

_She felt a shiver run up her spin, she didn't remember there being a fog across the stones floor, it was a shade of red though from the blood under it, disgusting her to a uncomfortable extent. The men that were at the rink noticed her get away, as she saw their heads snap to the noise of the horse...they couldn't possibly get her...they were a good distance away..._

_She suddenly grabbed onto the saddle for dear life as a whistle ripped through the air coming from behind her as the horse raised its front feet into the air kicking. She didn't hold on enough though and found herself falling back, panic filling her body and eyes widening; this was _**not**_ suppose to happen! She was suppose to get away!_

_Falling onto her back onto the hard stone floor, she felt blood seep into the back of her shirt; she moaned from the harsh impact and rolled onto her side in pain. Her plan seemed to be a lost cause, she was doomed now._

_She felt a sharp pain and cried out as someone grabbed her hair and pulled it to turn her head to them, a snicker could be heard then, and she peaked her eyes open to observe the recent scene; the men from the rink were around her...had she just put herself in the same position of the crying woman earlier, what luck..._

"_What a pretty cry, I think we found a keeper." Snickered the man holding her hair, his voice was sickening. He pulled her hair again and she gritted her teeth and held in her cry of pain._

"_Don't want to play? That's fine; I wanted to get right to it anyways." Spoke the same man once again, the others laughed then and a couple of then drew daggers._

_Connie's eyes widened and she felt a tear run down her face, what a great plan this had been, looks like it helped her threw everything; not._

_She suddenly heard the sharp noise of a sword being drawn and turned her watery eyes to the source. Altair was standing there, sword drawn and looking down at her; she felt a bit of hope enter her mind then, was he going to help her?_

"_Do not touch what is not yours." Was what came from his lips and Connie felt hope drain from her mind, he wasn't going to help her get away; he was going to drag her back._

"_Finders keepers." Replied the sickly man, and Connie turned her head back to look at Altair for his reaction._

"_Is that all?" finished Altair walking over with his sword and stopping right in front of Connie facing the man who had a grasp of her hair._

"_you have no bus-" the man that was holding her hair never got to finish and instead cried out in pain, Altair had cut off the arm that was holding her hair, and she shut her eyes as she felt blood splatter on her and the arm falling to the floor was heard._

_For a dream, this was all too real; couldn't she be spared one night at all? _

_She slowly opened her eyes as she heard the other men run away, and turned her gaze to Altair. He was looking down at her and her eyes was wide as she saw the glowing red eyes looking down at her, a frown on his face._

"_That wasn't such a good idea was it" he asked, crouching down slightly and tilting his head to the side, the gleam of red in his eyes. She had never been so scared of him in her life, not to mention how close he was._

_Before she could say anything his face turned viscous and he grabbed her arms before dragging her across the slick stone floor. If it weren't for the blood everywhere, the scrapping of the floor and rocks she slide over probably would have hurt her greatly._

_She just stared up at the sky blankly then, there was nothing she could do; the sky was covered with dark clouds like how she remembered, such a gloomy place, why would she dream of something like this? And couldn't she be the ultimate power of it all? It was all in her mind after all; did everything have to go wrong for her?_

_Suddenly the view of the sky was cut off and she knew she was under the tunnel. She didn't care about her clothes anymore, she was sure they couldn't absorb anymore blood._

_It wasn't long until she was dragged into the room, head leaning on her grasped arms in utter despair. She felt her arms at their limits of being pulled and could hardly feel them let alone move them._

"_You have returned child! Come back for more?" _

_She knew who had spoken that, and was rather glad she couldn't see that things face, she wanted the memories to go away. She didn't say anything to the thing though, or more accurately a monster. _

_Altair dropped her arms then and walked to the doors and stood there as the monster walked with its heavy steps to Connie. She had her eyes shut tightly, trying to get rid of ever thought or memory she had of this from her other dream. _

_The steps then stopped and she flinched as she felt the monster pet her hair softly from her huddled position on the floor._

"_No greeting?" asked the monster offended, Connie didn't care though, and she heard a whimper from behind her and guessed it was another woman on the table._

"_well Altair as you can see I'm already busy, perhaps you can have this one?" said the monster and Connie almost let out a whimper at the thought, why couldn't they just kill her and be done with it?_

"_It will be put to good use." He answered, grabbing her hand and dragging her again. She opened her eyes then and looked around the room, there was another woman on the table, and she regretted her glance as she saw the monster looking back at her with lust filled eyes, how could she dream such a thing? Such horrors? She was beginning to think these dreams were becoming a problem; no they were a problem._

"_Then we are finished." Ended the monster with a sinister grin before turning back to the shaking woman on the bloody table, she just hoped she didn't have to go through torture until the end once again._

_Altair pulled her threw a door way somewhere off to the side, and dropped her arm before putting his boot on her back and rolling her to face up towards him. There was no light in this room, just two torches; it just made his cruel red eyes stand out more._

_Altair then knelt down to her level and she quickly spoke out to him._

"_Altair! don't you know who I am?" she asked quickly and he momentarily stopped what he was doing._

"_I understand well enough." He answered eyes gleaming._

"_T-T-Then why are you doing this?" she asked again, eyes watery, she had been on her way to trusting him again..._no this was a dream, this wasn't real; he would never do this to you, never.

"_You woman, are nothing important to me." He said eyes sharp, he then reached for her clothes; proceeding with what she knew would come._

_For some reason his words had hurt her greatly, she knew he didn't actually say them...but this all felt so authentic... Suddenly she began crying quiet hard, trying to extinguish everything with her tears, cries following with them._

_She tried to ignore everything Altair was doing, shutting herself into her head and the only thing she was conscious of was her crying and that one sick moment when he had licked her face where her tears were and down to the base of her neck. _

_She couldn't take any of this anymore, she couldn't just sit there, but she couldn't get away she knew. So in the end she did the only thing she knew she could do in this situation; scream bloody murder._

* * *

**hey guys! i hope you guys liked the chapter! and would very much like to thank everyone for the awesome reviews! thank you, it means a lot to me :)**

**also this is the last time we will have this dream occur again XD hopefully it wasn't repetitive and was fine to read. and just to get this across, she wakes up shortly after she screams XD **

**ive also been drawing a lot of pictures of Connie, but i'm not going to post them, that would take way to long and i'm sure you all know what she looks like now XD **

**also! thank you Manda1967 for re-reading the chapter for me and telling me my mistake XD it was rather funny :P  
**

**anyways leave a review to let me know your thoughts on the chapter! always nice to hear from everyone! you guys are soooo nice :D  
**


	35. Join Me or Leave Me

**I do not own Assassin's Creed!**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Five: Join Me or Leave Me**

As much as he was enjoying his sleep, Altair was endlessly bothered by the continuous moving of Connie. He had no clue as to why she was acting this way, but he was getting rather annoyed to say the least.

The room was in total darkness, there being no source of light, and Altair was unable to survey what Connie was doing. Being fed up with the constant movement from her, he began to investigate what she was doing, and what was bothering her. Listening to her breathing, he concluded that she was asleep, so what was bothering her? A dream?

He reached over to her side of the bed and felt across her oddly warm pillow to her face. Immediately he felt the heat radiating off her and soon after felt the dampness of her forehead, quickly redirecting his thoughts to ones of her being sick.

Suddenly though, she sprung out and kicked him in the legs, her arms and legs were moving everywhere, almost like she was trying to push something away from her while hitting them or struggling as if she was under water wanting breath. His legs were the first victim before his chest was smacked with the back of Connie's hand shortly after.

He quickly shifted away from her before anticipating her hand movements and grabbing both her hands by the wrists, halting any movement form them. Her legs however doubled their efforts and Altair grunted at the effort of all of this; could he not get a little bit of sleep?

Getting kicked in the shin suddenly; he hissed and immediately changed his position, ending himself on top of her holding her legs with his so she couldn't hit him needlessly anymore.

A cry escaped her lips then, a whimper following soon after; from the sound of her voice it sounded more scared and in fear then it would if she were sick, he was sure now that she was having a bad dream, no, more likely a nightmare.

Altair knew that Connie's nightmares were...scary, she had told him so, and had also mentioned that they influenced her greatly; being afraid of spiders after her dream was a prime example.

She stopped struggling and the only thing that was left was the quiet whimpers escaping her lips. Abruptly words escaped those same lips, the words were random and Altair was confused. "...then why are you doing this?" The words were mumbled almost, and her lips sounded like they were trembling as if she were on the verge of crying but holding it in. Altair didn't know what to do, wake her up or let her do so herself; people usually woke up from nightmares; the trauma would make sure of that. Why did he even care to wake her up though? She could always do it herself...

Without him realising it, he noticed that his hand was against her cheek, it was something he had not intended on doing, and had not known he was doing due to the utter darkness of the room.

His earlier thoughts on whether he should wake her were answered for him when she suddenly began to sob violently, and Altair felt warm wetness slid against his one hand on her face. In all this however, the crying continued but something else joined; her deafening scream.

Altair's eyes slightly widened and he used his free hand that was not against her face to shake her awake and patted her cheek slightly.

"Connie wake up." He said slightly loud, that dream she was having was not one he wanted her to have any longer...those were odd thoughts to him.

The screaming stopped then, and gasps were all that were left from her screaming. He knew she was awake, and he felt her face turn to the side and he pulled his hand back, getting off her and sitting where had had been trying to sleep originally.

"Connie are you alright?" he asked, surprised by his voice as it had concern in it and that he was even asking.

"Fine." She replied, he wanted to see her face but he couldn't with the complete darkness in the room, he grabbed her hand instead, and brushed it off as trying to feel her emotions in her hand since he couldn't see her face.

"So you kept me up for a good four hours, and suddenly start screaming, and I'm suppose to take your answer in being alright?" he asked in a questioning voice, had he been in the light, his raised brow would have been seen.

Out of nowhere, he felt the bed move and Connie was suddenly against him, her face to his chest and her arms wrapped around him. To say he was surprised wasn't enough, he had not suspected her to do that one bit, not to mention he found it odd. She was slightly shaking and he knew she was on the verge of tears, as a comforting measure, he slowly raised his hand up to her back and wrapped it around her shaking form; this was something he was defiantly not use to.

Connie's crying had begun to calm down, however Altair's arm and Connie herself did not move at all. What did people say in these situations? Do they not ask if they want to talk about it? It seemed a rather plausible conclusion, so he decided to do so.

"Do you wish to talk about it?" he asked, watching as she lifted her head away from his chest and looked at him before diverting her gaze. Altair let go of her when she shook her head and pushed against his arm for him to let go.

"Don't bother yourself with it...I woke up before the worst."

Her voice sounded odd in the silence of the dark room, it was tired and raspy; and was due to all the crying he was sure. Her answer however frustrated him.

"Connie, you said you don't get these dreams often, yet you have gotten two in the past couple of weeks. I would have hoped that you would trust me by now, however it seems I was wrong; you won't even talk to me about a simple dream." He stated with his eyes closed, there was no point to have them open, not much could be seen in the windowless room with the door shut anyways.

Silence filled the room, it wasn't tense nor was it awkward. There was nothing else to describe it as except composed.

"I trust you more than the average person..." she stated in a low voice.

"I would hope so; I think I know you more than the average person." He replied into the silence.

"What do you want me to say then!" she answered, voice louder then she was planning.

"I want you to trust me enough to tell me what happened." He finished his voice not affected at all by her outburst. The change in atmosphere was instantly noticed by him, followed by her yelling.

"I was raped in my dream! Happy now!" she yelled, jumping off the bed and running over to where she knew the door was. When she was out she slammed it behind her and didn't look back, she didn't care, and she knew she wouldn't go back to sleep; she quickly made her mind up on what she was going to do, it had been a long time anyways.

Walking slowly down the old wood stairs, she headed to the kitchen and turned on the light before walking over to a beige cupboard. Swiftly opening it up, she examined all the different shaped bottles and colours inside before pulling one out. She hadn't had a drink in a very long time, and she hadn't planned on it either, but she just didn't want to be so stressed, and this seemed like a good option.

The bottle she grabbed was labelled Amaro Lucano; it was one of her favourites. Shutting the cupboard, she placed the full bottle on the black counter before getting a glass. She went over to the fridge for ice and lemon but then realised that none was made and that she had no lemon. Guess she would be drinking it by itself, which was fine though, she didn't care.

Grabbing the bottle, she quickly opened it up and poured herself a nice glass before grabbing it and lifting it to her lips. She gave it a sniff and sighed as the smell hit her nose; this alcohol was meant to be savoured, it wasn't something to chug down just to get drunk, it was a drink to enjoy and get drunk off of.

Tilting back the glass as it was at her lips, she drank a good portion of it. Her tongue tingled and her eyes water slightly, but the feeling was welcome. Grabbing the bottle and glass, she slid it across the counter as she moved with it to a stool, leaving the cap behind on the counter where she just was. She was greatly enjoying the warming tingle sliding down her throat she was receiving.

Sitting in the stool now with her head slightly lowered with the glass and bottle in hand, she finished off the drink before pouring herself another one. She wasn't enjoying the drink as much as she use to, and decided if she drank more, that would change.

Staring at the filled glass now, she looked into the dark liquid in thought; why was it that she kept having these nightmares, all having to do with the same thing? Couldn't she get a break from all of it? Here she is traveling between past and future, then she has this dream problem to add to it, and then there's Altair, and he's a different story all together! What more could possibly go wrong? Oh yeah, there most likely being tracked by those Abstergo people, and she's pretty sure Altair's master wants to kill her. Anything else to add to her pile of shit days as she was getting worked up? Probably.

**She needed another drink.**

Gulping down the whole contents of her glass, she let out a refreshing sigh, before slamming her glass down on the counter. She could feel her stomach burning, and knew the alcohol would affect her quicker as she hadn't had anything to eat in a while, the time on the stove read 3 AM.

Giggling for no reason, she poured herself another glass, which was about one and a half inches tall and two inches wide before gulping that down at a steady rate as well.

This all seemed like a routine for Connie. Nightmares where her excuses to drink and get her mind off it, and since she didn't usually get them often (as in 3 months to 5 months apart) she thought this was a perfectly good solution.

Pouring the dark substance into the glass once again, she danced the liquid around as she moved the cup in a circle. In her mildly drunk state, she heard the crack of the door frame to the kitchen, and looked over to see Altair leaning against it watching her with a lowered head. Twisting her face into a small frown, she looked back to her twirling drink held in her hand and quickly chugged it down in slight anger. It was apparent to her that it was starting to taste better, not to mention everything was starting to take effect.

She felt all warm and had a small happy smile to her face, she knew what type of drunk she was, and she was a hyper and jumpy one. She wasn't aware of how many drinks she had had so far, she didn't really feel like keeping track, and actually didn't care, she just wanted her thoughts gone, and the bottle finished. That's how she counted drinks.

"Hey Altair! What's up?" she asked with slightly closed eyes and a happy smile on her face. She quickly turned away and faced the counter again before pouring herself a drink and twirling it around again as if it improved the taste of it., it was a habit form when she had ice in her glass.

"What are you doing?" he asked, walking closer, everything looked a little slower to her and it looked as almost as if he was stalking over, and she felt her throat vibrate and she giggled to herself. She was lifting the glass to her lips again when Altair grabbed her wrist, halting her from continuing.

"Hey! Buzz off, you either leave me be or leave; or you could always join me!" she laughed near the end, letting go of the bottle and moving her now free hand over to his large hand that was holding her wrist and tapping it, looking up at him with hazel eyes and giving him a coy smile.

He let go, giving her an odd look. "You're drinking." He stated as if she didn't know, and she laughed at how stupid a statement that was.

"Well yeah, what else do you think I was doing?" she laughed again, and kept a smile on her face, her burning stomach was asking for more and she easily complied, chugging the glass back once again before pouring more and setting it on the counter.

"Connie, how much have you had?" asked Altair as he sat in the stool beside her.

"Not enough, I can still make logical thoughts...trust me Altair, I'm not new to this." She said in all seriousness, before giggling at his stare and looking away.

"How can I trust you if you can't trust me?" he asked and she snapped her head back to him with narrowed eyes before giving him a smile.

"You pretend!" she laughed, getting back into her hyper self. "Hey, you're sitting here so I guess you decided to join me! Glass is in there!" she said pointing to the cupboard, watching him get up before grabbing her glass and drinking half of it, letting out a sigh again. She wanted all stressful thoughts gone.

She gave Altair a grin as he gave her a disapproving glance from where he was; man he needs to lighten up, how come she never noticed before? A couple of drinks can fix that though. :P

Altair came back with his glass and placed it on the counter before sitting down, Connie quickly grabbed the bottle and poured him a glass before filling hers up all the way again.

"Cheers!" she said, knocking hers against his before drinking everything in her glass, she slammed it down on the counter before looking over to Altair...who hadn't drank his glass yet. The glass couldn't really be considered a shot glass at all, and she knew she was chugging back more than with her other glasses at home; that was fine with her though, she could drink more at a time.

"What's taking you so longggg?" She said, twirling a piece of her brown hair around her fingers.

"I don't like drinking." He replied, looking at her. It was true, he didn't like the fact that his senses weren't at their top when he did drink, as he always needed to be prepared for an attack. He almost questioned why she would drink; she was the one who wanted to be prepared for everything, so if she was drunk it would contradict most of her thinking.

"Well I could always drink it for you." She said simply, staring at his glass with a smirk.

"You've had enough for right now I'm sure." He said, grabbing his glass before she could, and holding it to his face.

"Dude, I'm only getting started." She said, staring him blankly in the face with her misty hazel eyes. Her checks were slightly flush from the alcohol, and her lips were in a constant smile.

"You've already had more than half the bottle." He remarked, pointing to it with his free hand.

"Which is why I need more." She replied with a big smile before reaching for the bottle, she was stopped as Altair grabbed it before her. She gave him a pissed look with her brow narrowed.

"Not until I drink mine." He said with a smirk as he looked at her.

"But you take forever!" she said in shock, her mouth partly open.

"That's the point." He replied blankly.

"I want another drinking buddy! You're not fun!" she said in a wine, you could say the booze was finally affecting her fully now.

"Such things do not concern me." He said before drinking the full glass and placing it back onto the counter.

"Woo! High five!" Exclaimed Connie, raising her hand up for a high five, but was met with a blank stare.

"High five?" he asked already use to this routine of question and answer.

She quickly grabbed his hand and smacked hers against his, making a clapping noise. "That's a high five." That's all she said before grabbing the bottle in his hands, but not getting it.

"Why don't we do something else?" he questioned. Connie was getting rather annoyed, he was being so responsible, that was exactly what she didn't want right now, she just wanted to have fun and forget, forget the last couple of weeks, forget her troubles...he was making this process so much more complicated.

"Fine, but one more drink then a break." She demanded, hand not leaving the bottle he was holding.

"I'm listening." He continued.

"A break of an hour..." she continued in a reluctant voice, looking over to the stove to see the time she set, but couldn't quite make out the numbers; she was pretty sure it said four something though.

"Deal." Replied Altair, before letting go of the bottle, allowing her to pour two more drinks for them. The bottle was a good chunk past the middle now.

"Cheers!" she laughed before gulping back her drink. She found this such a shame as it tasted rather good, but knew this had to be done; she did not want vodka right now, that would just ruin it all...scotch though she would think about when she finished her current bottle.

Slamming her glass down onto the counter with another sigh, she watched as Altair finished his drink and placed his glass down as well. She frowned now at the deal she had made earlier, damn man, he was holding her back.

Slipping her feet down to the cold floor, she slowly put her weight onto them. She was happy to find she was perfectly fine, aside from the obvious drinking effect, and grabbed her glass and the bottle and walked off. Maybe he wouldn't follow her and she could get another drink.

"Connie, don't even try." She sighed, why was he being her voice of reason, she didn't want that right now, she was already fed up with hers yelling at her this whole time, stupid thing.

Skipping joyfully to the living room now, she turned on the light with her free pinkie and walked over to the couch. She then placed her glass and bottle on the side table of the couch, and plopping down onto the same couch in front of the TV, throwing her feet up onto the dark wooded coffee table in front of her.

She didn't hear Altair walking, but she knew he was coming, and smiled at him when she saw him sit on the other couch near hers. Scratching her head she looked at the black TV with confusion, before jolting up and running over to the shelf full of movies.

She knew exactly what she would be doing for the next hour...

:D

* * *

AN: Hello awesome people who read this story! i have come bringing an update! sorry for the wait! you guys are so awesome :3

so this chapter was originally going to be...more then this, however it was getting too long (and i don't really like long chapters, that's why mine are pretty short) so i cut it in half XD

**Question for next chapter:** IF YOU CAN GUESS THE MOVIE SHES GOING TO PICK YOU ARE AWESOME AND WILL GET A COOKIE! MANDA1967! YOU CANNOT PLAY, YOU KNOW THE ANSWER!

**Hints; since there are millions of movies out there XD:** it has singing in it :P also...well i cant tell you that point cuz it would give it away...um. OH! its a musical, and the guy in there is a stalker... along with being psychotic.(did i give it away with that?) and there has been books written for it.

are those okay hints? :S

THANKS TO EVERYONE WHO REVIEWS! some of you have been with this story from the beginning, and i thank you greatly for sticking with this story so long, your reviews have been great gifts. truly.

i would like to thank Manda1967 for her help on the chapter and for re-reading it, we had some nice conversations involving the movie next chapter and what would happen... :P its also easy to talk to her because i know her in real life :D she is awesome.

PS. isn't Connie drunk so amusing? XD


	36. An Accidental

**I do not own Assassin's Creed**

* * *

**Chapter Thirty-Six: An Accidental...**

Coming to an excited halt in front of the movie shelf, Connie searched through the dusty columns of rather old movies; looking for the one she wanted. Her hazel eyes brightened when her finger went over the one she sought after, and she quickly pulled it out. 'The Phantom of the Opera', was the movie she picked, she was rather fond of the movie, and one could say it was one of her favourites, but the real reason she wanted to watch it _now_, was because she wanted to _sing_.

Walking over to the TV now, she crouched down to the floor and turned on the DVD player under the TV on a shelf below. While she waited for the thing to turn on, she swept her eyes up to the TV screen and turned on its black screen as well. Giggling slightly at the little welcome sound her DVD player made when it was turned on, she immediately went to putting the movie on, anticipation ever present on her slightly flushed face.

When the main menu for the movie came up, she quickly pressed play and skipped away over to the couch, taking notice that Altair was on the other couch once again. When she sat down she looked over to him and noticed how bored his expression was...how...this was the phantom of the opera! How could he not lik- oh, he didn't even know what it was, how foolish of her.

Her face completely contrasted his as she was all smiles as the movie progressed, it had only just begun but Connie was still excited. She wasn't aware that Altair had no clue at all what the people in the film were speaking about; it seemed she was completely oblivious to everything in her current state.

Her eyes casually shifted to the bottle beside her on the table...before glancing slowly towards Altair; he wasn't looking. She slowly started reaching for the bottle while keeping her eyes on the screen.

"It seems you have no concept of a deal?" stated Altair as her hand was inches from the bottle. Her head quickly snapped towards him and she pouted with her lips, retracting her hand from the bottle.

"You're no fun." She commented, eyes looking back to the screen as music started.

"You have stated so already." He replied with a smirk.

A thought then occurred to Connie...she didn't want to miss the movie though...

It was worth it she decided.

Getting up slowly, she was determined to leave but Altair grabbed her hand as she walked by and gave her a questioning glance.

"And where are you going?" he inquired as she narrowed her hazel eyes at him.

"To the bathroom, are you going to follow me there too?" she asked with some mirth in her voice.

He shook his head and let go of her, she glanced at the screen again and an idea occurred through her slightly dazed mind. She walked over to the TV and turned it up loud enough for her to hear when she left, this wasn't the only reason however; she didn't want him to hear her walking around...

Skipping with a smile out of the room she headed to the bathroom, Altair watching her leave. She didn't actually have to use it, but it was a good excuse, she had had a lot to drink after all. Tiptoeing out of the room after a few moments, she headed to the kitchen where she knew all her alcohol bottles were. She knew herself that she was getting a little out of control with the drinking, but she felt she had a justified reason, one that she couldn't remember at the moment however...

It was a good thing she had more than one Amaro Lucano bottle in her cabinet. Quickly pulling it out, she ran to the bathroom again being as silent as she could; the loud music from the living room was welcome as she dashed to her destination however.

In the bright white bathroom now, she shut the door and sat on the ledge of the bathtub before opening up the bottle. She didn't care that she didn't have a glass, she could drink out of the bottle, it wasn't like anyone else was going to have drinks with her, and there was no way Altair would.

Pulling the bottle to her mouth, she quickly smelt it before smiling and taking a nice swig of the bottle. there was no way to measure how much she was drinking each time, that was fine though, as she only stopped drinking when she was close to throwing up. Otherwise she just kept at it; one was never drunk enough until that point.

She felt herself sliding into the tub, but didn't bother to do anything about it; she was too wrapped up in the effects the drink brought. Before long, she was laying in the tub with her head against one side and her legs hanging out the other side bottle in hand.

Whatever knowledge of time she once had was completely gone, to her it wasn't relevant and the only thing that mattered at the moment was the bottle in her hand. She took another swig.

* * *

Altair was watching the screen go on and listening to the music, which was probably the only thing he was enjoying from the movie, he didn't understand anything and it was now starting to frustrate him greatly.

That wasn't the only thing that was frustrating him, Connie had been gone for quite some time and he was quite positive it didn't take an hour to go to the bathroom. He could guess what she was doing and he was irritated he didn't realise it from the start. He had never realised how immature Connie could get, but it seemed this was it, he only hoped this occurrence wasn't going to be a frequent one. Getting off the couch, he headed to the bathroom determined to find out what Connie had been up to, he was sure he wouldn't be surprised.

Opening the door the first thing he saw were legs sticking out over the side of the tub, Connie's bare feet moving with her toes wiggling. Small giggling was heard and he walked into the bathroom now, stopping right in front of her legs and staring at the sight before him.

Connie lay in the tub with her head hanging back over the rim of the tub, completely unaware of his presence right before her with the evident bottle of alcohol in her hand; she giggled once again before speaking.

"Everything's more interesting upside-down..." she muttered rolling her head slightly.

Altair then saw her lifting the bottle up along with her head; her eyes met his quickly as she noticed him.

"Oh fuck." She stated hazel eyes widening, hugging the bottle to her chest to keep him from stealing it from her.

"Is it that complicated to cease drinking for an hour?" He asked with a sigh, lifting his hand to his head and shaking it in disappointment.

"Dude, you don't make deals with drunken people. Besides, it's been more than an hour! I waited and just started now!" she answered, grabbing the side of the tub with her free hand and lifting herself enough so that her feet were on the floor and she had enough leverage to pull herself out of the tub. When did she get in there anyways? Altair was shaking his head at her, he knew she was lying about just starting to drink; the bottle was more than just started.

Stumbling slightly as she got out she quickly ran to the living room as she heard one of her favourite songs coming on to play. She was in the living room in no time and the bottle found itself beside the other one. Altair entered the room slightly after her.

The words "A toast for the city" and "What a pity that the Phantom can't be here!" Were heard before Connie jumped on the coffee table, stretching her arms out as she shouted the words she knew would be sung next.

"Masquerade!" she dropped her arms before continuing, "Paper faces on parade!" Connie then lifted one of her legs in a mock marching pose saying the word "Masquerade!" once again.

"Hide your face, so the world will never find you!" was the next expression to follow as she actually marched this time across the dark table, as the tiny break with music broke in.

"Masquerade!" Followed once again and this time she began to actually dance, before continuing, "Every face a different shade!"

She was dancing happily on the table, not a care in the world, even Altair's expression to her antics could not stop her; she was having way to much fun.

"Masquerade! Look around -there's another mask behind you!" were what she sang next. She wasn't sure how she sounded, but she honestly didn't care one bit, this was her chance at finally having some fun.

The next part in the song was too fast for her in her current state, so she found she was just humming along as she picked up her dance on the table, jumping around and kicking her feet around on the dark table, her brown hair dancing around with her as she moved.

She saw Altair was out of his shock by now, and had seated himself on the couch he was on earlier; his expression though, was one of amusement. The course was coming again and she prepared herself for it, getting ready to fling her arms up to the words.

"Masquerade! Grinn-"was what she sung but was cut short when she whipped her hands into the air and lost balance, feeling herself falling backwards towards the floor.

However, as it was ever timely, her back was falling towards Altair and he quickly stood to catch her. There was no such luck for that however, and they both ended up falling back, landing slightly on the couch but not all the way. Altair had grunted from the landing, but he was only met with giggling from Connie as opposed to anything else; which was good.

Connie twisted over on Altair and came face to face with him, laughing now at the whole concept of landing on him. It died down however as her eyes remained locked with Altair's brown ones. She leaned closer abruptly, hazel eyes glazed over and slightly lidded, before they disappeared behind fanned brown lashes. She let out a low ragged breath, and the scent of the alcohol filled his senses, reminding him that she wasn't acting herself at the moment. His thoughts however, were halted as her rosy plump lips brushed against his, before she pressed forward with them, leaning her body closer to him as well.

With not one more rational thought, he responded to the kiss, seeking out more. Her mouth opened slightly with his, and he could taste the alcohol now. Her lips and chest hummed slightly then, and he realised she was laughing vaguely as she pulled away from him suddenly, eyes still shut in memory.

She looked like she was going to get off him then, but suddenly lost her balance again and fell off the couch. A nice smack was heard and then laughter; Altair looked over the couch at her and saw her shaking from her hilarity on the light wooden floor.

Was Connie's mind still in check? Or had she lost it all together now?

Still laughing, Connie looked up at him with slight water in her eyes from her laughing fit.

"I'll be back in a second." Was all she said before she began _crawling_ to the kitchen, laughing the whole way there. With nothing better to do now as he didn't want to bother with her anymore, Altair watched the movie. The irritating part however, was that he couldn't understand any of it.

He hated it, how could he understand Connie but not anything else? It annoyed him greatly, especially since she could understand everything in his time but he couldn't in hers. Thoughts on Connie then slowly drifted to the kiss... Did it really matter? She probably had no idea what she was doing...

Suddenly there was a big smash from the kitchen and Altair bolted up before swiftly running to see what it was. When the kitchen came into view, he almost just walked away; did this woman not think things through at all?

He knew he was mad that she went to go drink more, but there was nothing he could do about it. He saw her with another bottle in hand (which he had no clue as to what it was) and a smashed glass right beside her, she looked like she was sleeping...what happened to her?

Walking quickly over and avoiding all the glass, he took the bottle from her hand and placed it on the counter. He then reached down and picked her up bridal style, heading out of the kitchen. He later continued walking over to the dark woodened stairs and climbing them up with Connie in his arms; her arms were hanging since she wasn't awake to hold onto him.

He quickly headed to the green bedroom once he reached the top of the stairs and quickly placed her down in the sheets, tucking her in. He subsequently stepped back; never before had he seen her so...vulnerable. She was always aware and yet, she decided to drink and put herself at risk if there was ever something to happen. Stepping out of the room he quickly headed down the stairs to turn everything off. However he didn't know how to turn the movie off, so he just shut off the TV.

He then headed upstairs and got into the relaxing bed, being very thankful for it. He turned over in the bed and came face to face with Connie, and immediately thought about the kiss... why had she decided to do that? He knew that maybe she wouldn't remember, and he would make sure he didn't bring it up, it was something he didn't want to bother with, and he was sure Connie would pretend it never happened if he brought it up. She had been drunk after all, and it didn't mean anything...why did he keep thinking about it though?

He concluded that it was best to not think about anymore, but instead calm his thoughts and actually get some sleep. His mind wondered off then, and he too drifted off into sleep.

* * *

As things seemed tranquil once more, this was not the case in other dwellings of the world. In fact, one could say it was just the beginning in some sense.

"So you're Connie's sister?"

"Yes"

"And you want us to find her?"

"Yes"

"Are you close to her?"

"No"

"Who is?"

"Jake Austin is her closest friend"

"Wonderful."

* * *

:P

* * *

hey guys! i hope all of you liked the chapter, **let me know what you think**! they finally kissed! too bad Connie was... drunk.

but omg! whats going to happen to Jake! :O lol, i know :P

so **thank you** everyone who **reviewed** or added me to their **Alerts/Favs**! :D i thank you all very much, its nice to know people are enjoying my story :) and holy crap Nightshadowinfo, thank you for that long review o.o

Also thank you very very very much **Manda1967**! this chapter would not have gotten updated today if it weren't for you :D you are awesome :)

and the continuation for the title is " An accidental Kiss" if you didn't guess :)

i think i like asking questions at the end of chapters XD "what do you think is going to happen with Jake!" :)


	37. What A Dull Day

Don't own Assassin's Creed

* * *

**Chapter Thirty- Seven: What A Dull Day  
**

The morning after... in some cases it can be seen as something fun; example? Let's say you went to a party the night before and had a great time, then woke up the morning after feeling wonderful and happy. That is one example, however another night could have been spent doing other things; example? _Drinking. _Now the words "the morning after" have a new meaning, one that expresses dread of the experience and recovery.

It just so happens, as you know, that Connie happened to partake in drinking till she passed out. What does that leave for her? Why the wonderful morning after!

"Ughh..." groaned a voice from under a pillow, a thump was heard a moment following. It seemed Connie had fallen off the bed after she tried to press the pillow closer to her face, trying to smother the headache she was receiving out of her head. No such luck was present and she had ended up on the floor after rolling in the wrong direction.

"owww." a moan was heard from the floor, but no movement was made of Connie untangling herself from the green blankets around her and the tangles of hair out of her face. She placed a hand on her forehead with her eyes still closed, muttering to herself about something along the lines of 'what the fuck happen...'

She knew that she had been drinking after a few moments of thought, and it was made clear to her that she had a hangover, however the last thing she remembered...was laying back in the tub in the bathroom...everything after that seemed to all be a haze, and Connie scrunched her eyes shut tighter as a sharp ache lashed out against her poor skull; damn this headache to hell.

Her hand tightened around her head as she waited for the pain to go away, and once it did, she dared to opened her watery hazel eyes and get off the floor. Pulling the blankets off herself, she grabbed hold of the bed and pulled herself to a stand, still clutching her head; she felt dizzy and just about ready to puke.

Walking to the light switch to see around the room, she turned it on, missing the darkness of the room from the lack of windows. Through squinting watery eyes she noticed that Altair wasn't present, and wondered briefly where he was. She hoped he didn't wonder somewhere he wasn't supposed to...she groaned as her head pounded more forcefully.

Her stomach grumbled then on top of everything, and she looked down at it in confusion. W_hat time was it anyways? _She wasn't sure but she was intent on finding out as she pulled open the bedroom door and headed to the stairs to get down them.

Now had someone been watching her head down them, they probably would have laughed. It wasn't that she was stumbling and falling, it was the fact that she looked ridiculous as she tightly held onto the rail and walked down slowly while clutching her head, her un-combed dark hair falling around her face.

Reaching the bottom now, she stopped moving and listened to the sounds of the house. The hum of the fridge and a light tapping were heard from the kitchen, but opposed to that, no other sound was heard. Deciding to head to the kitchen to see the time and to place an object with the tapping sound, she stumbled her way over; soon to be met with a rather interesting scene.

Entering the kitchen now, her face quickly twisted into amusement as she realised what the unknown sound was, and what "object" it was coming from. There, sitting casually on a stool sat Altair, accompanied by a tall glass of orange juice while tapping his fingers on the counter. Where he found the orange juice was anyone's guess, but the whole scene to her looked very comical.

"It seems someone decided to join the living once again." Stated Altair rather casually as he took a sip of the orange juice.

Connie gave him a confused expression. "Why? What time is it? And how did you get orange juice?" She replied quickly looking around the artificially lit room.

"The exact time is unknown to me, but I would guess it being sometime after mid day, there's no way for me to tell in this enclosed environment." He answered casually, getting back to his orange juice that wasn't mentioned.

"Orange juice?" she asked again, walking over to the un-occupied stool with her hand against her forehead.

"That's unimportant; I'm more inquisitive about your current condition." He replied uncaringly, watching as she placed her head against the counter, cooling her check on its smooth cool surface.

"I'm fine, just tired." she answered, looking at him as she replied, she knew he didn't buy it, heck- even she didn't buy her own words. "What happened though?" she asked him instead, not wanting him to ask any more questions.

She received his customary smirk before she watched him turn back to his drink, knowing that he wouldn't tell her anything. Lifting her head off the black counter she looked around the kitchen and quickly noted the shattered glass on the floor close to where she was; how the heck did that happen?

She contemplated getting off the stool and cleaning it, but quickly changed her mind as her head pounded again. Groaning she looked over to the stove top and put her hazel eyes to work on making out the time it read; it read 6:00 pm..._shit._

"Um, Altair, do you know what day it is?" she asked quickly, almost not wanting to believe what her mind was telling her.

"I don't know the date, but I know we've been here for five days." He replied, looking over to her shocked expression, it wasn't much of a big deal. However this woman always somehow found the worst possible outcomes of situations.

"Crap! Doesn't that mean were going back to your time like...today?" she asked the dread present in her voice so readily.

"Yes, your point?" he asked a bored expression present now.

"Your masters going to kill me!" she replied in devastation jumping up from the stool and heading for the stairs, she had been wondering why Altair was wearing his robes, but this explained it.

Running to the stairs now- headache forgotten for the current moment- she was going to run to the bedroom when she noticed the bag near the bookshelf, exactly where she had left it before. Walking over to it now, she opened it and checked what was inside. Everything she had stuffed in it from the travel here was still present, and the only thing she realised she was missing now was a new set of clothes.

Content for the moment now, Connie headed back to the stairs and headed up slowly; the burst of energy that she once had gone and replaced with fatigue; even though she was sure she slept for most of the day.

When she was at the bottom of the stairs, she noticed that Altair was watching her from the kitchen. The only reason she came up with for him watching her would be for his amusement; that man needed to find a new hobby.

Turing to the stairs she headed up as quickly as she could as she went towards the bedroom. She was going to get changed into something new.

In front of her wardrobe now she pulled out another simple top that was a dark green and a pair of black cargo pants. She was sure this was fine, and if anything, she was sure she would survive.

She quickly got dressed into them and combed her hair, which happened to be full of knots just waiting for her. After that she went to the bathroom to wake herself up properly, before heading to the stairs.

Heading down the stairs _again,_ she walked into the kitchen and plopped down into the empty stool. She for one was hungry, but really, there seriously wasn't anything in this house unless it was frozen..._wait a minute, that's probably where Altair got the orange juice from...that means there might be good food in there! Why didn't I think of this before?_

"Hey Altair, you hungry?" she asked as she turned to him.

"I'm content." He replied in a calm voice, the image was weird to her though as he was drinking orange juice.

Shrugging her shoulders and feeling a sharp pain in her head for a second, she quickly headed to the basement door, which was left open most likely from when Altair was in there...or maybe someone was down there...

No, no one could get into this house without her knowing. This house was designed to accomplish just that, so there was nothing to worry about.

Heading down the stairs into the basement, she headed to the freezer. She was surprised it was on; as she was sure everything in this house had been turned off and unplugged...maybe Jake had left it on? Just in case? Whatever the reason, she was thankful; she only wished she had known about its presence of being on from when she _first got here_.

Altair sat in the kitchen after he watched Connie walk off somewhere. It seemed she had no recollection of the events of the past night. That didn't bother him of course, but something like what happened is of course not any petty little thing, he was surprised she didn't remember...

He would of course push it to the back of his mind; as such thoughts were useless to one such as him. Looking back to his...drink, he took another sip, eyes sweeping across the room and listening to the sounds of the house. His eyes narrowed slightly as he heard a vaguely familiar sound; placing his glass down on the counter, he remembered it was from where he went earlier down in the basement.

Dropping down off the stool onto the floor, and heading to the basement door, he was accompanied by the familiar weight of his robes which was rather comforting. He saw Connie in front of the device with the familiar crush sound, one he wanted an explanation for.

Walking silently over to where Connie was, he stopped walking as he reached her side; Connie however was still leaning into the cold box. As she stood straight again, she barely contained herself from jumping; only letting a quick gasp escape her lips.

Even with Connie trying to cover up her complete and utter surprise, it was child's play for Altair to see the cover up without even trying.

"Didn't we talk about you sneaking up on me before?" she asked quickly, eyes a little narrowed before turning away from him and moving stuff around in the cold box again; resulting in the sound that was rather un-familiar.

"Perhaps." Replied Altair, watching as Connie pulled out her hands and clasped them together before looking through the box again; he didn't think the box was as cold as she made it out to be, and put his hand in to touch the white lined inside.

Immediate cold was brought to his fingers and after a moment of touching it he pulled his hand out, clenching his hand to warm it up faster while also showing no signs of it being too cold for him; such things were ridiculous.

Connie gave him a side glance as she continued to look through the freezer; it did appear that someone had stocked it rather recently, which left it to being Jake. He had put in some rather useful things, and it frustrated her that she didn't know it was here to begin with.

It was obvious to her that Altair was curious about the freezer, as far as she remembered; he didn't know what it was. She had never used it in front of him, and during that time in Wal Mart when she was showing and explaining things to him, there was no freezer.

"It's called a freezer." Said Connie, as she continued to examine all of the freezers contents; shuffling everything around.

"I had not asked for such knowledge." Was Altair's answer, for one, that wasn't the question he had wanted answered initially, and two, the name was un-important to him.

"You may have not asked, but I knew you wanted to." She replied shrugging her shoulders, giving him another glance.

"I would much rather ask the question of what this is." Stated Altair; pointing to the white lining in the freezer.

"That's ice." Was the simple reply as she suddenly shut the freezer after pulling out a loaf of bread and a package of meat.

Connie then quickly headed to leave the basement and enter the kitchen again; Altair ghosting behind her.

Coming to a stop in the kitchen she placed the things down on the stove to de-frost, and turned to the living room to watch some TV, and also get her mind off her head ache.

When Connie took a seat she quickly noted the bottle on her left on top of the table; the amount of liquid left in the bottle stunned her; she did not mean to drink that much and yet she had. Unfortunately for her, she had a headache caused by it.

Sighing, she picked up the remote for the TV and turned it on, it was quickly realised that the movie she had apparently watched last night had never been turned off and was now on the title screen waiting to be played again.

Seeing what it was made her question what she did the night before; had she been singing...Altair had never answered her question on what had happened the night before so she wasn't sure anymore...

An embarrassed blush came to her face, she just hoped Altair didn't view her as an immature kid, things like last night happen sometimes...

Turning the movie off then, she put the cable on and turned the channel to the news; the time on the station said it was 6:47 pm, and even though Connie knew the time was around then, it still shocked her.

The hope of her doing nothing stupid the night before vanished with more thought, and Altair's response being a smirk earlier on confirmed it.

Meanwhile after Altair had followed Connie up the stairs he headed to the room upstairs to gather the rest of his stuff, that being his sword and daggers. He had half expected Connie to demand to know what happened the night before, but it seemed she didn't care at the moment; or rather she just didn't want to know.

Though, even if she demanded it, it wouldn't make a difference to him, the knowledge she would want for the past night would not be given to her; as it was useless and unimportant.

After he had gathered everything of his out of the dark windowless room, he headed down the stairs once again, going to take a seat on one of the couches in the living room where Connie was.

As he sat down, he noticed that Connie didn't take heed of his presence; it appeared as though she was lost in thought. He looked towards the TV and as frustrating as it was, he had no idea what they were saying once again; he knew Connie was _not _looking forward to being back in his time, but he was sure she would be fine, from past experience, she seemed to do well in adapting to new surroundings; the only thing that was bothering her was the fact that she might be killed.

That was a reasonable circumstance to be frightened or worried about, but it was something she shouldn't be so caught up in, being an assassin as himself, he had to face death on countless occasions. He knew however that she was obviously not, but being the prepared one she was, he was sure she should have had some ounce of courage to go through with it.

Why however, was he coming up with an excuse to defend her?

"Altair?" snapping out of his thoughts, he realised that he as well had been lost in them, and had a questioning Connie looking at him as he had been looking her way.

"I'm listening." He answered; his hood was down so he had perfect eye contact with her.

"Nothing important." She replied, looking back to the TV.

Connie, he noticed, had this habit of moving her index finger up and down to an unknown beat. She was doing so right now as she watched TV, and he wondered if she herself was even aware she was doing so, as it was just something she did when she had her hands in her lap or at her sides.

Looking back to the TV himself, all he could distinguish from it where what the pictures were showing. Some pictures had what he supposed was a sun on it, while others had a sun with clouds.

This morning was becoming one that was rather boring for the two, and as it seemed nothing was happening with them, much was happening elsewhere. Without this knowledge the two sat in blissful ignorance while others sat in worried apprehension. To put it simply, you would much rather want to be where Connie and Altair were, then where Jake was at the moment.

* * *

Okay so I'm sorry i haven't updated in a very long time, i've been busy :( it saddens me and im deeply sorry for those who really like my story, or even if you like it a little...

The next chapter will be out soon, i was going to put two chapters together to make it longer but...i just cant get rid of this thing i have where i dont like long chapters...i should really do something about that XD

Thank you EVERYONE who reviewed and added me to their Alerts/Favs! i got so many, and it made me so happy! :D THANK YOU!

Also, thank you Miss. Fleckle for being an awesome beta and checking the chapter for me! ...also for pushing me to update...

I hope everyone enjoyed the chapter, let me know what you thought, even if it'd be bad or good! :D

And i'm sorry this chapter didn't have much in it :(

Till next time! :)


	38. Couldn't you have guessed?

**Don't own Assassin's Creed! **

**Chapter Thirty - Eight: Couldn't you have guessed?**

Nothing out of the ordinary happened while Connie and Altair sat watching TV; and as nothing was happening with them, nothing interesting was playing on the TV. It seemed both were dull, which left the option of turning the TV off and actually doing something productive. However, Connie was well aware that she had to cook something, and turning off that TV would mean she had submitted to that duty...which would mean she wouldn't be able to relax anymore... it was a real shame in her eyes.

But none the less, the cooking of a good meal had to be done, and with much effort she pulled herself up from her plopped induced seating arrangement and stretched. With that out of the way, Connie grabbed the remote with a smirk and quickly turned it off, slyly tucking in away into one of the many pockets on her pants.

Altair's golden eyes focused to her direction, and he gave her a look that conveyed words such as "a little immature, don't you think?" or so she could guess.

That was all fine and dandy with her though; if she couldn't watch TV, neither could he... even though she was quite certain he couldn't understand it anyways. However she feared if he actually wanted to watch it enough to come and obtain the remote from her...she didn't want another "knife to throat" incident to occur again.

She didn't have any plans for this house, the house itself was a plan, and she hadn't come up for plans inside this plan. Confusing?

Well at least she had something to reflect upon as she cooked their meal, she was pretty sure she could come up with something elaborate enough for a situation such as mentioned.

Turning on her heel, she left the living room quickly, and set her destination to the contents of the freezer to which she had pulled out earlier.

When Connie had left the room, Altair followed silently behind her, walking over to the stool and taking a seat as Connie had her back turned at the counter. When she turned around he noticed her eyes widen, before she gave him an unimpressed look.

"What are you? _A phantom ghost_? You're somewhere one moment, then somewhere else seconds later." She accused, turning away from him when he smirked at her. It annoyed her that he always did that.

"Is that a problem?" he answered, as she began opening a package of something.

"_Honestly_. How many times have we been through the "Don't appear out of nowhere" conversation?" she asked in a bored voice, continuing what she had been doing.

"I'm sure it's been many, however, I am an Assassin." He stated blandly.

"Yes of course." She replied; giving up as she pulled out a frying pan for the chicken she was going to make. Silence filled the room for a moment, before she turned to see if he was still there; it's not like she would _hear_ if he left. He was there however, and when she caught his eyes with hers, he spoke.

"Would you rather like me to stomp my foot then?" he asked, Connie couldn't tell if he was serious, but he seemed genuine.

"Well that would be delightful." She answered, cutting a slit down the middle of the chicken breast so it would cook faster.

There was no answer from Altair, and Connie continued with her cooking in silence. It wasn't long before the food was done; the aroma thick in the air.

Making a plate for the both of them, she handed one to Altair before picking up her own and sitting in the one empty stool beside him. Picking up her fork she began to eat, Altair following. Not much was said, and the food was quickly finished, Connie grabbing the dishes and throwing them in the sink and rinsing them. She then went back to her previous spot on the stool.

Resting her head in her hands as she sat there, she turned her head slightly in Altair's direction. The silence was getting old, and Connie sighed; starting a conversation.

"So, were going back to your time tomorrow?" Altair nodded in acknowledgement, leaving Connie to purse her lips at the silence again, sitting up straight and laying her hands flat on the black counter.

"On one note, I can't wait to get out of this house, but on another, I could possibly be killed, which is a very unpleasant thought." She added, tapping her nervous fingers on the counter now.

Altair sighed; Connie thought about that way too often, he was certain Al Mualim wouldn't kill her outright, if anything; he would send Altair to do it, but he doubted that as well.

Altair reached over and placed his hand on top of hers, halting her hand from its nervous tapping. Her eyes quickly diverted to his with a questioning look.

"Connie, thinking about it won't help you." He stated evenly, looking directly into her hazel eyes, which did in fact look worried. She diverted them then, and slipped her hand away from under his.

"Yes, you're right..." she looked towards the clock on the stove. "...and I think I'll be heading to bed now." She stated, getting off the stool and brushing off none existent dust before heading to the stairs.

"Oh, and make sure you turn off all the lights!" she called down to Altair as she was already half way up them.

Leaning on the counter for a moment, he appreciated the silence in the cool kitchen, before he got up and headed to the only two rooms used that night and shut everything off. He wondered slightly, as he was walking up the stairs, if they would actually be in his time tomorrow. What he wondered more about however, was what was causing all of this to happen. Something like this wasn't possible, but yet, it happened. He then wondered if it would just stop, with one of them being stuck in the others time set or world; what would happen then?

At this point he was entering the bedroom, which was open. It was evident that Connie was in the bathroom as the door was shut and she wasn't present in the bedroom. Walking over to the side of the bed he had grown accustomed to sleeping on during these past few days, he quickly got in.

It wasn't moments later that Connie entered the bedroom and did the same, having shut the light off as she entered however. She quickly plopped down onto the bed and gave a quick "Good night" receiving a reply on his end as well.

He had to wonder then, had she ever pondered what was causing all of this? He was going to ask her her thoughts; however he noticed she had already fallen asleep...how? He wasn't sure, as she had slept for most of the day as it was.

Sighing again to himself, he shut his eyes and willed himself to sleep, thoughts on where they had been last before they came to Connie's time. As he recalled, they had been about a few hours way from their destination, which was a good place to start their travel again.

Sleep over took him then, just as he allowed.

**/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\**

Cloudy smoke seemed to be everywhere, the only thing that Connie could see where her hands in front of her face, however even those were a tad hard to see. Where was she anyway? Thoughts of possible locations seemed to escape her grasp as she pondered.

Out of nowhere then, misty substances seemed to be swirling in the air in front of her. How was it she saw this but nothing else? Perhaps the place was black? However, if that was the case why couldn't she see herself?

Thoughts were disrupted then, when the mist began forming into odd shapes that her imagination was playing with, and the air became heavy. Everything seemed so weighed down, and she found herself kneeling with her hands on the ground from the force of it all.

Suddenly, everything got heavier, as if gravity had become angry, and she felt her head begin to ache. Her necklace, she noticed, was weighing her down greatly. She collapsed on the ground harshly when a huge force appeared out of nowhere to shove her down.

Being on the ground didn't seem to help however; it now felt like she was being squashed between the floor and whatever else was causing this. Gritting her teeth from the pain now, she felt her eyes drooping on her, and it felt almost like her energy was being pulled right out of her.

Heat had been radiating from her necklace, and that had been something she could ignore for some time now, however at this moment it felt like it had just been in a 500 degree oven. She felt her skin burning, but couldn't move to get rid of the pain, as the force from before had not let out.

Panic filled her being as she laid there on the floor unmoving and quickly losing her energy. All she could feel was pain and panic and suddenly warmth exploded and engulfed her body, before her eyes shut and she was gone.

**/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\/'''''\\\\\\\**

Altair would have thought it was a dream again as he woke up, but Connie was beside him on the mat she had once been sleeping on, all those days ago. That was all the proof he needed.

Getting up from where he awoke, he walked over to Connie, kneeling in front of her. Her position of sleep was rather uncommon for her; she was flat on her stomach with her arms spread out, like she had been getting squashed. He resolved to wake her up, as they had to quickly make their way to Masyaf.

Reaching over to wake her up, he remembered that was not the best course of action, so he quickly grabbed her leg and pulled, dragging her slightly with a smirk. As he suspected she jolted awake, grabbing at the mat to stop her body from being dragged.

"What the hell?" she questioned as she was let go of, and sat up rubbing her eyes. The rubbing of her eyes slowly stopped as felt dust in the air and the hot sun. She snapped them open when she realised where she was.

"Oh God, I'm back here again." she muttered, pushing herself up off the ground and standing, Altair standing as well form his squatting position. Her dark hair was in her face and she quickly pushed it away.

"Is there a problem?" Asked Altair as he walked over to his stuff and began packing it all.

"No." She looked around the camp they had, she felt like she hadn't been here for so long, even if it had been five days. She noticed Lily was still there, grazing on some of the patches of greens around her, it was like they were never gone, had never left to begin with.

"Did five days go by here while we were gone?" asked Connie, rolling up her mat as she looked at Altair for an answer.

"The thought crossed my mind, as it appears the logs to the fire are still warm, as if we never left." Answered Altair as he got up, walking over to Lily with his things to pack on her. Lily too was a sign that no time went by, she would have tried to escape, needing water and food.

"Why is it then that time doesn't go by here when we're in my time, but when we're here, it's a different story?" She asked, walking with her things over to Lily as well.

"I know as much as you on this matter." Was his answer, as he gave water to Lily when he was done.

"Very helpful." She replied dryly, and the conversation was over.

The two quickly had everything packed and ready, and Altair got on Lily, no trouble what so ever. The dilemma she had faced all those days ago came back to her in a rush. That dilemma just happened to be something as petty as, two people plus one horse equal unsatisfactory results.

The smirk on his face could be seen from anywhere she was sure, and she pursed her lips as she walked over. He held out his hand for her when she attempted to get on, not even bothering to provoke her with a snide remark, she read it on his face well enough.

Grabbing onto his warm hand, she allowed him to pull her up onto the horse. Altair then proceeded to wrap the hand he had held around his waist, before kicking off in the direction of Masyaf.

Connie eyes widened at the sudden start, and her second hand wrapped similar to the first one instantly.

"A fair warning would be appreciated next time." Muttered Connie off to the side; already not liking the galloping of the horse.

"Is that all?" he asked with a fair amount of sarcasm Connie didn't know he had possessed.

"For now." Was her chuckled reply, as she looked off into the distance ahead of them. The terrain was likable enough; the rocks, trees, and patches of grass had a certain characteristic that she liked, so she was sure the landscape alone would occupy her enough for the rest of the journey. She wished there were sunflowers however.

If that failed there was always the option of starting a conversation with Altair, but that could always be saved for when there was no other option.

/A couple of hour's later\\\\

A huffed escaped Connie's parched lips as she couldn't take the landscape anymore. Her neck was starting to hurt from the constant turn to the side, there was no other option now, it was either sit and do nothing, or mutter a few words to Altair.

Boredom chose for her, and she sighed.

"So Altair, I've been thinking about the whole master killing me thing, do you- and don't lie- do you think your master will kill me?" This question had been nagging her for a while now, she had been trying not to think about it, but she couldn't help it anymore, if she was going to die, she wanted to know.

"I've pondered what Al Mualim would do if he learnt of your presence." He answered from in front, the pace of the horse staying consistent.

"So?" She pushed him onward.

"He would kill you for the fact that you know too much." Answered Altair; looking down at the dirt covered ground beside the horse.

"But I have no reason to tell anyone! I know no one from this time, so why would I betray my only friend!" She responds, now getting worked up over it, couldn't she just hop off this horse and not go at all? Did this "master" even know of her presence?

Altair's brow furrowed at the use of the word "friend" and wondered if Connie even realised if she had used it. None the less however, he responded to her fanatic response.

"I know this, but Al Mualim does not."

Sighing again Connie continued, calm once more. "What if I explained my situation to him? Would he believe me?" she asked, her voice lowered to its original level.

"I don't know what Al Mualim would think, but it would be best to try." Answered Altair; steering the horse correctly on the worn path.

"Altair?" he barely contained himself from sighing in annoyance, he had to remind himself that she was just scared.

"Yes?"

"If... if your master does condemn me,... would you protect me?" her voice was soft and even, and the question itself shocked him.

"I would try, but I'm not in the best of situations right now." he answered slowly. He found himself saying this, but would he actually do it? Disobeying his master again would not have its best outcomes, especially after he was given another chance. However, why would he disobey his master again? For Connie?

If anything, protecting Connie would just get them both killed... But he would try...

Connie took a deep breath. "That's all I would need." she answered to him, happily.

Having slowed the horse for the conversation, Altair quickly picked up the pace and they were off once more.

"Do you think that perhaps I could just wait outside of Masyaf? Then he wouldn't know I was with you an-" she was cut off.

"Connie. Malik sent a message to Al Mualim if you remember, your presence with me had been know for quite some time." Answered Altair reluctantly, he had just crushed another one of her ideas.

"Oh," was her meek reply. "I guess there's no avoiding it..., I never thought I would die this way, and I'm walking right into it...it's not something I would ever do." she said looking off to the side again.

"Connie, as long as you explain your situation and tell the truth, I don't think he will kill you." said Altair still looking forward.

"I hope your right."

Connie looked ahead of them, noticing Masyaf coming into view.

"Is that it?" Connie asked pointing forwards towards the castle, the one that eerily reminded her of her dreams.

"Yes." he answered.

"It looks nice." she said before leaning forward against Altair's back and closing her eyes, this could have very well been the last time she could relax.

**AN**: In a dream, feeling panic can be described as such "To dream that you are in a panic, indicates a lack of control and power in your life. You may be feeling helpless in some situation or unable to make a clear decision."

Also to dream you are in pain can be described as such as well: "To dream that you are in pain, signifies that you are being too hard on yourself with regards to a situation that was out of your control. It may also be a true reflection of real pain that exists somewhere in your body."

Just something for you guys to think about. :P

Wow, has it really been over a month? Geez, I need to get my ass in gear and write faster! XD but really I'm sorry it took long for this update

I hope though, that everyone had fun this holiday and New Year!

**So thank you everyone for the reviews and fav's and alerts, and well everything!** You are all awesome! And I especially thank the ones who have stuck with this story for so long :3 thank you so much, it means a lot.

**Here is a special thank you to Miss. Fleckle for proofing the chapter! You are awesome! **

So I hope everyone liked the chapter, the next one will NOT take a month to write, I know exactly what I'm going to write. :D so let me know what you thought of this chapter, and if it was okay.

And...just asking but, does Connie seem Mary sue-ish? I really hope she doesn't, but if she does to you, could you let me know why? :D


	39. Free Will is for the Weak

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Chapter Thirty- Nine: Free Will is for the Weak.**

The gate to the village was big, while being in the middle of two cliffs. Such a door was not a common sight from where Connie lived in Canada, so as they got closer to the big beams of dark wood, it just intimidated her more.

There were a couple of villagers, it seemed, that were leaving Masyaf. Some of them had their faces covered and did not make eye contact with her as they galloped over to the gate. Connie hadn't seen people from Altair's time in a while; actually she hadn't seen other people besides Altair for a while now. And because of that she instantly, without her consent, straightened up and prepared herself for any trouble. Altair had noticed this and turned his head to the side with a questioning glance.

"Is something wrong?"

"No, I just think I'm a little jumpy." She replied, leaning slightly away from Altair on Lily. She imagined it would look rather weird if they were seen...that close to each other by anyone else. Actually, why had she moved that close to him anyways?

She recalled she had done so because she wanted to relax, that was a rather odd thought on her end.

Altair moved towards the direction of two horses outside the entrance. He then proceeded to jump off, turning Lily's head to the direction of the hay. Connie jumped off then, watching Lily go for the hay before turning her hazel eyes back to Altair and seeing him walk off. She quickly caught up to him, not wanting to be alone right now at all.

They were now in the dusty village entrance; Connie noticed that there were Assassin's walking around as well, though few, along with some guarding a couple of places. She knew they were such, as they were wearing the same white robes as Altair, but different in some ways.

The odd thing though, was that as she noticed the Assassin's, they noticed them, and they didn't even try to hide it.

There were full on stares going on man.

After they had gone up a couple of hills, the silence and looks she was getting, were getting to her.

"Altair, what is with these guys? Can't they mind their own business?" She whispered to the only man she knew in this time.

Altair shifted his head in her direction, before answering.

"Their looking at you and your strange clothing." Was his answer as he continued walking, heading towards stone steps on the side of a cliff. There were a couple of Assassins standing there as well.

The stairs were pretty long, and by the end of it, they entered an area that was open with a rink in the middle. _This place looks a little like my dream..._ Thought Connie, as she followed behind Altair past the wooden planked rink where a couple of men were fighting.

There was a stone stair case that went down on two different sides, leading to the same place. Had there been a tunnel with torches, Connie would have been out of there so fast; you wouldn't have even known she was there.

Walking behind Altair again, they headed up the steps and into a library sort of room. It looked as if there were scholars walking around with books in hand as they read, and after another glance she was pretty sure that what they were. In the center of the room was, yes you guessed it, more stairs! They had a red carpet going up them, and they looked to be the last ones too; thank god.

Altair then stopped suddenly and turned to face her, grabbing hold of her shoulders so she would look at him.

"Wait here until I come back, my master will want to speak to me alone first." Was all he said before quickly heading up the stairs.

Connie, watching him go, walked over to a stone column and leaned against it, resting her head back. She hoped that when she was questioned, she would at least be given a chance to defend herself.

With that, she let out a sigh before waiting to be called to her doom.

Fun.

/...\\\\\\\

Altair quickly headed up the steps, before reaching the top and waiting to be addressed by his master. The old man was facing the window, the light contrasting against the already dark cloak he wore. His hood was up as always, and it was then that he took heed of Altair's presence.

Al Mualim turned then and walked forward, coming closer to Altair, eyeing him.

"Altair, you've done well. Three of the nine lay dead." He started, walking to the left and stopping before speaking again.

"For this you have my thanks. But do not think to rest upon your laurels. Your work has just begun." He finished, expecting a quick response on Altair's part.

"I'm yours to command, Master." Was Altair's response, before Al Mualim began pacing around again.

"King Richard, emboldened by his victory at Acre, prepares to move south toward Jerusalem. Salah al-Din is surely aware of this." He paused to make eye contact with Altair before continuing.

"So he gathers his men before the broken citadel of Arsuf." He finished, looking towards the window behind his desk.

"Would you have me kill them both then? End their war before it begins in earnest." Asked Altair; un-moving from his spot that he had planted himself in.

"No." He stated with assurance, looking his way once again. "To do so would scatter their forces, and subject their realm to the bloodlust of ten thousand aimless warriors. It will be many days before they meet, and while they march, they do not fight." Stated Al Mualim; halting his pace once again before continuing.

"You must concern yourself with more immediate threats- the men who pretend to govern in their absence."

"Give me names and I'll give you blood." Replied Altair, confidence in his voice. All those days of sitting around with Connie without a mission, have left him very willing to finally get on with his mission.

"So I will. Abu'l Nuquod, the wealthiest man in Damas; Majd Addin, regent of Jersusalem; William of Montferrat, liegelord of Acre." Was what Al Mualim listed before stopping in front of his desk again.

"What are their crimes?" Questioned Altair.

"Greed, arrogance, the slaughter of innocents. Walk amongst the people of their cities. You'll learn the secrets of their sins. Do no doubt that these men are obstacles to the peace we seek." As he finished his statement, Al Mualim walked over to the book shelf on Altair's right close to his desk.

"Then they will die." Answered Altair, his eyes following his master.

"Another of your items is restored. Take it. See that it is put to good use." Stated Al Mualim as he opened the coop to the birds inside. Altair walked forward to his masters' desk and took his equipment.

"Return to me as each man falls, that we may better understand their intentions." He released the birds then, the three of them carrying messages to their next destination.

"Also, most likely guards will be on high alert for your presence, be careful."

"Yes master." Answered Altair, the thought then occurred to him that his master had not asked of Connie, perhaps he had forgotten? Al Mualim then turned to stare at Altair questioning eyes.

"Altair, is it true you have brought a women with you?" Asked Al Mualim, gaze unwavering.

"Yes, it is true." Answered Altair, he was lucky the remorse in his voice was not heard, why it was present, he could only guess.

"Bring her here." Commanded Al Mualim, looking Altair straight in the eyes as he walked towards him.

Altair quickly turned away and headed down the stairs, motioning Connie towards him with a frown on his face. She had opened her eyes where she heard his steps coming down the stairs, and noticed the frown once she had.

"What is it?" she asked quickly. She mostly said that to break the silence, she knew what he came back for; her.

"He has asked for your presence, follow me." He then proceeded to turn away and head back to the stairs, Connie however was not following.

Not hearing her footsteps, he turned to see her staring at the stairs in fear. He slowly walked back to her. Sighing, he spoke to her.

"It will be alright." He reassured her, making eye contact with her as he grabbed her chin softly, and turned her face to his. No one was present in the hall at that moment.

"You don't understand...this is one of my worst fears, not being prepared for something." Her eyes turned to the side, breaking eye contact. "But...but it must be done." She states, taking a deep breath and heading towards the stars, Altair's hand dropping. He quickly moved to her left side as they walked up, Connie straightening herself as she proceeded up.

Connie had been looking at the steps on her way up, and when she had gotten to the last step she looked forward, and was met with the stare of who she guessed was Al Mualim... which was not something to look forward to in her eyes. It looked as if he was wearing something similar to Malik's robes.

He had an air about him, one that reeked of authority and power. She already didn't like him, and he hadn't even spoken.

"What is your name child?" Asked Al Mualim from in front of his desk.

"Connie." Was her quick reply, looking him in the eye.

"Well then Connie, you do realise where you are, correct?" Stated Al Mualim. Connie didn't like the way he was talking to her, it was almost like he was talking to a child...

"Yes, I am aware." She answered, looking to the side.

"And it is for this reason that you should be dead. Altair, it seems you have failed once again." Replied Al Mualim, looking over to Altair now.

"It is not what you think mas-"Altair was cut off.

"Of course it is! You have let someone, and a women at that, know the ways of us. I'm disappointed in you."

"She woudln-"he was cut off _again_.

"State your tongue child, I'm not finished." Commanded Al Mualim. Altair went silent and clenched his teeth in frustration.

"Even though you have failed me and your creed again, I am willing to over look this misjudgement of your actions if you do one thing."

Altair nods his head for his master to continue, staying silent.

"Kill the girl." Was all he said, watching Altair's face.

Altair turned to Connie to look at her, a frown on his face when he saw her frightened features. Looking away, his eyes went to the floor.

"I...I can't do It." Answered Altair, looking up to his master for a reaction.

"Yes, and you will; or you will die with her as well." States Al Mualim.

Altair shakes his head, "I can't do it." He replied, again looking to the floor.

"Why are you so quick to defend this girl? This liability? She will only cause your death." Continued Al Mualim.

"Master, I cannot," finished all his years, if at any other time this had occurred, he would have killed the women no questions asked. But...he had promised Connie, and her frightened face just reinforced his choice.

"Very well." Was Al Mualim response, as he drew out a sword, making his way to Altair.

Eyes widening, Connie freaked out. "STOP!" Was what she yelled, as she quickly ran over to the front of Altair. Al Mualim stopped walking.

"Don't kill him, he didn't do anything! This is all a big misunderstanding, if you wish to kill someone, kill me, but please, listen." Was what Connie quickly spoke. She winced slightly at the heat of her familiar friend, but it quickly stopped.

Al Mualim wasn't looking at the girl; his eyes had flickered to the bookshelf on his left, a movement catching his eye. When he realised what it was, he inwardly smirked, before looking back to the girl and lowering his sword. He stayed silent however, as he wanted to see the girl pathetically try to change his mind; the day had been boring, he needed some form of amusement. Perhaps this girls pleads would fill this requirement?

"Very well, continue." Was his reply. Even though the amusement was part of the reason to let her speak, there was a bigger reason that he would have to investigate.

Connie took a deep breath then, still In front of Altair.

"It may seem hard for you to believe, but I have no reason to tell anyone about the Assassin's. I have no one to tell, even if I wanted to." Announced Connie.

"Speak reason" answered Al Mualim, giving her statement a shot.

Connie sighed. "I'm not from this time." Answered Connie; looking Al Mualim right in the eyes with her hazel ones.

A chuckle escaped Al Mualim; this conversation might actually be amusing. "Really now, you expect me to believe that? What proof do you have?" She immediately started patting her top pocket for some sort of gadget to prove she was right, no such thing was there to prove so however. She remembered she left her phone on the dresser.

"Shit." She muttered to herself, before looking to Al Mualim again. "Okay, so I don't have what I wanted to show you, but you see my clothes? Do they look like there from your time? How about my shoes? Or my name? Or the way I talk" She said frantically. She was just saying any idea that came to mind, even if it was not so useful.

"Hmph, your clothes are different, what had you planned to show me?" Asked Al Mualim, watching her closely.

"Um, my phone. It's a device that allows someone to talk to you, even if they're half way across the world." She answers, watching to see if you believed her. At that moment she realised her confidence was raising. She wasn't sure why though; she felt no respect for the old man. Maybe because she was from the future and it made her feel empowered? But it was something she couldn't help. He was talking to her like a child though, and she didn't like it at all.

"That seems hard to believe, anything else?" Comments Al Mualim.

"Um...no...Wait!" she quickly went to a pocket that was below her knee and opened it, pulling out the remote she had pocketed when she had turned the TV off on Altair.

"Look, this is a remote, it controls things." she would have said TV, but did she really need to explain how a TV worked again? She had already done so with Altair all those days ago...

Al Mualim placed his hand out and waited for Connie to give it to him. He inspected it for a moment before tossing it back to her, she barley caught it.

"This means nothing; I'm more interested in this 'phone' you speak of. How would you not have it?" Continued Al Mualim. She didn't like the way he was talking. _Fuck this, the guys thinks he's almighty compared to her. Hell no. _She wasn't going to die from him while being a coward. That wasn't her. He was going to have to put up with her, however little resistance she was going to put up.

"I don't have it because I forgot it on my dresser before I went to bed, but then I woke up here with Altair again and I did-"she was cut off quickly.

"You woke up here with Altair?" Al Mualim was confused, and it was something he detested.

"...Okay, let me start from the beginning." Al Mualim nodded for her to continue, and she felt a hand get placed onto her upper back, almost in a reassuring way from Altair. She had forgotten he was there, but showed no reaction to this action, she needed to tell her story.

"It was a grey rainy day, but almost like any other, that is until I found Altair out cold on my drive way." that wasn't really where she found Altair, but she was trying to cut this short. Al Mualim cut it after.

"What is this 'drive way' you speak of?" asked Al Mualim quickly.

Sigh.

"I'm from the time 2012, which is about...800 years in the future. We have a machine that you can drive around in called a car, drive meaning ride, its transportation. You put the car on your drive way as storage, understand?" Asked Connie, liking the eye twitch she received from the old man. Yes, now who was getting talked to like a child? ...She shouldn't overdo it though...

Al Mualim hmph's a "continue", he hadn't liked her tone.

"Alright, after I found him I brought him in my house, because it was pouring like hell outside, I still don't know why I did though." she was going to continue but Al Mualim cut in _again._

"Pouring? Pouring what?" he asked confused. Was she going to have to explain everything to this man? She found herself becoming more comfortable, like the spot light was giving her strength.

"It was raining, raining really hard, like a storm." She answered. "Can I continue now?" she asked, looking his way. He nodded to the insolent child.

"After that he woke up, about maybe 5 hours later and tried to kill me." Al Mualim laughed at that.

"Of course he did." Said Al Mualim, proud at that fact.

"Okay so, he failed an-"She was cut off. Something that was happening often it seemed.

"I didn't fail; you locked yourself in a room." Stated Altair, feeling disgraced.

"Same thing." Answered Connie, Altair growled from her side, he had moved from behind her the moment she started the story.

"Anyways, I locked myself in a room, and we talked through that and I explained where he was, and that's when I learnt he was from another time." It was a good thing Altair wasn't cutting in with things she forgot. She was just trying to speed through this; it wasn't like Al Mualim needed to know everything.

Al Mualim cut in.

"If what you say is true, how did you come to be here?" He asked putting away the sword and crossing his arms.

"We don't know this. It is the second time I was brought here, which I'll get to in a second." She answered.

"Once we settled that he was from a different time and that he wasn't crazy, we became civilized." she paused then continued.

"He was there for 5 days before he got sent back and me with him. By then I already knew what he was because that helped explain he was from another time." Al Mualim walked over to his desk and sat down, waiting for her to continue.

"When I got here I honestly thought it was a dream, but I was proved wrong when guards started to attack me, but Altair found me, and killed them." Connie looked at Altair and smiled her gratitude to him, before turning to Al Mualim again and continuing, losing her smile instantly.

"He brought me to that safe house thing where a guy named Malik was, so he could continue his mission. And I assume Malik sent you a message of my presence when I was there, correct?" asked Connie.

Al Mualim nodded.

"Once Altair finished his mission, we travelled here but never made it all the way before we went back to my time. We realize now that we have 5 days in each time before we switch, but while were gone in this time nothing happens, but when were gone in mine, time still goes by." Connie looked to Al Mualim with a questioning glance.

"Do you have a clue why?" She asks.

He shakes his head, "Perhaps it's because that's the future and this is the past? I wouldn't know." Was his answer.

"Oh, well it was worth a try. We spent 5 days there, and there was some trouble but we handled it. We just got back to this time this morning, and continued our travel here, and now we stand before you." Connie finished. How much talking did she have to do? She knew she was trying to save her life, but this was ridiculous, and it all started from her mentioning waking up here with Altair.

"Hmph, you did seem truthful with you explanation, but how does this prove you won't betray us?" Questioned Al Mualim.

"I have no reason to. I know no one but Altair, and I wouldn't betray him, he's the only friend I got here, and I don't betray friend's easily." Was her answer, looking to the ground.

"So be it, I'll let you live, but on the condition that Altair stays with you at all times, I trust that he would know when to take your life, if you so happen to betray us."

"Yes, master," confirmed Altair.

"You may go, continue your mission and be sure to bring her," he finished pointing to Connie, with a weird look. Man that guys fucked.

"It will be done." Altair turns and leaves taking Connie with him by the hand. Al Mualim had noticed this, but his thoughts were elsewhere.

"How does this girl have such ignorance to it...?" Thought Al Mualim, as he looked out the opened window behind him.

/

Once at a safe distance, Connie began to talk but Altair cut her off quickly. "Not here." and they continued walking down this long hallway, Connie's hand still in his. The hall they were going down was rather narrow, but had many doors, all of which looked the same.

They stopped at a door suddenly, and Altair opened and pulled her in with him.

"Okay, what I was saying earlier was that I don't like that guy, I don't trust him one bit."

"Why is that?" Asked Altair, as he headed over to a closet sort of thing, and pulled something out, most likely a new pair of clothes, or rather robe.

"He gives off this strange air, and the way he talks, and well everything, I don't like him." She answered, looking around the smallish room. She had no idea why Altair had so much respect for him.

"Well you're going to have to put up with it, however, you just met him, and perhaps you'll start to like him or trust him," replied Altair as he started removing his weapons, and placing them on the smallish bed.

"I don't think so, I usually don't trust people easily, well ever, and when I do, it's not without great difficulty. I don't even trust my sister!" She answered letting out a puff of air.

He turned to her. "Do you trust me now?" he asked holding eye contact with her.

"A little. And I don't know why, maybe for the fact that you have no reason to betray me as of yet." She answered, shrugging her shoulders.

"Well hopefully I can change that, and for your knowledge I do trust you far more than you trust me." He said while taking off his shirt...

"Yeah, well I'm glad to hear th-" _Wait taking off his shirt!_

"What the hell are you doing?" Yelled Connie. While whipping herself around and looking the other way.

"I'm changing my clothes." Was his answer.

"Ya and I'm still in the room!" She yelled again.

"I don't mind." Said Altair with a chuckle. That was unlike him to say, was he changing the way he acted around her because of their constant time together? Huffing, she yelled at him.

"Well I do!"

"Perhaps I'll tell you next time." He suggested, continuing what he was doing, or so Connie heard.

"There is no 'perhaps', it's you better." Was her answer, as she huffed, crossing her arms.

Altair chuckled.

/^^^^^^^^\\\\\\\

Even after a near death situation, it seemed all was well. Considering the outcome that could have happened, the both of them found themselves rather happy in relief that neither of them was hurt. However, this of course, was kept hidden in both of their thoughts.

/

**AN: so I would just like to thank everyone for the Reviews, Alerts, and Fav's. That just drove me on to write this. And it was before 2 weeks! :D All the reviews were so encouraging! So thank you once again! :D**

**You have ****Miss. Fleckle to thank for the story getting out today! She's such an awesome beta! :D Thank you again! :D**

**And guy's, thanks, I'm glad you don't think Connie's a Mary-sue! **

**I hope you all liked the chapter! It's extra long! Well longer then I would normally do! So I hope you all enjoyed It, and leave me a review to **_**let me know what you thought!**_** :D  
bad or good, any review is greatly appreciated! That way I know if I'm doing something wrong! XD**

**Till next time! :D**

_**May your swords stay sharp! **_

**(who can guess what thats from XD)  
**


	40. Paths of Dust

Don`t own Assassin`s Creed!

**Chapter Forty: Paths of Dust**

Connie was sitting on Altair's bed, and surprisingly it was rather comfy. At the moment she was watching him look through his collection of robes, as he was looking for something she could wear; the clothes she had on at the moment made her stand out at an uncomfortable level.

"Not trying to be rude but, I don't think you have anything that I could wear." Stated Connie, with a laugh; watching as he turned his head slowly towards her.

"It would seem you're correct." Answered Altair in a warm voice; shutting his collection and turning towards her fully. Connie let out a sigh.

"So are we going to leave right away?" She asked, hoping the answer was no, she really wanted a shower...

"We need to acquire new supplies, so we wouldn't be leaving right away to begin with." Stated Altair in a flat voice, he assumed the answer was obvious but apparently it wasn't. Walking over to Connie, he took a seat beside her on the bed.

"Could I _acquire_ a shower?" asked Connie in amusement, a mocking tone present as she faced him with her hazel eyes.

"There are no showers in this time," he stated in an amused tone as well, fixing a belt that got into an awkward position when he sat down.

"Well it was worth a try." A pout appeared on her face then, as she shrugged a couple strands of hair falling to the side of her face.

"We do have bath's here however," suggested Altair, getting up and heading to the door. Getting up from the bed, Connie followed after him as he opened the door.

"Lead the way." She finished, a smile gracing her pouty lips.

The journey down the halls was rather troublesome for Connie, as it wasn't long before she lost her way. There was nothing she could use as a landmark, everything looked almost the same; if she hadn't had her "Tour guide", she would be lost. The fire in the torches were burning brightly as they walked by, casting luminous flickers across the walls.

Altair stopped suddenly before turning to Connie. "There are baths through this door, pick one and don't take long; I'll be near the rink."

"Sure thing," nodded Connie, already walking through the door. The way he said that sounded like he was talking to a child, and she laughed at it. Shutting the door behind her, she leaned her back against it, closing her eyes in thought and exhaustion.

The silence of the room was nice, especially with the low lighting and slight heat. Her thoughts began to drift then, as she stood in the silence peacefully.

She noticed that as they moved between times, each one of them took charge. When they were in her time, she felt she was more in control and Altair listened to her more. Then when they went to Altair's time, she took the back seat and let him take lead. She understood the reasoning behind that though. Each one of them took charge in a way it seemed they were protecting one another. Protecting each other from the unknown in each other's world of time.

As she concluded this, it left her a little baffled, this occurred naturally, neither one of them set out to protect the other, but it always seemed to be like that. She smiled then though, at the thought of Altair protecting her unconsciously. Did he even realise he had been doing that? She hadn't until now, and the thoughts baffled her. Opening her eyes, she lifted her head to the dark room, and pushed herself off the door.

When she entered fully into the room, she was greeted with more dark surroundings, the only light source being torches on the stone walls. The only way she could describe the bath, would be a bathhouse. Walking slowly over to an opening in the room, she noticed that there were two...pools. She quickly turned away though when she noticed there was a woman in the other one.

_So I'm guessing I'm using this one._ She thought; tiptoeing to the bath she saw when she first entered the rectangle room, with a wall splitting it in half. When she reached the ledge she got on her knees on the stone floor, and touched the water.

It was warm, but not anywhere near hot. That was good with her though, as long as she didn't freeze she would use it. Getting up, she looked around the room she was in again, just to make sure no one was in it. A stack of cloth could be seen on a shelf, and Connie assumed that was used to dry oneself. Satisfied, she quickly pulled off her boots that she had slept in that fifth day; she had only wished she remembered to bring her sword, but the knife on her would have to do.

She heard a splash from the other room, and when her boots were off she walked slowly over to see if the woman was still in the bath. She was, and Connie quickly pulled off her top and the rest of her clothes and got in her empty bath, her clothes in a heap on the floor. The water rippled around her as she slid in, relaxing her muscles right away.

Surprisingly it was rather relaxing, and she let out a sigh of relief. The tension from when she was in Altair's masters "office" was still present, and with this she was actually having a peaceful time.

Laying her head back and closing her eyes, she let the small bit of heat from the water relax her more. The thought though, of her having to leave soon annoyed her; couldn't she just stay here while Altair did his mission? On second thought, she didn't really want to be alone, quite frankly, Altair was the only person she felt...safe with here.

Lowering herself further into the bath, she let her hair get wet and proceeded to run her fingers through it, the best means of brushing she had with her. Her hair danced in the water, and felt soft, making the combing easier. Halfway through cleaning herself, Connie heard the curtain separating the rooms move, and her hazel eyes shot open.

The girl she had seen from the other room had just walked into the one she was occupying. Crossing her arms, Connie, stared at the women in a blanket of cloth. The women broke the silence first.

"Do you mind some company?" Asked the dark haired women from where she stood.

"...no," it wasn't like she was going to say no, but the woman didn't wait for Connie's answer, but rather just took off her towel and slid in, taking a seat across from her.

The women let a sigh escape, before her eyes connected with Connie's. "My names Lucretia." She stated, nodding her head slightly. Unwillingly Connie gave her name, talking to someone else besides Altair would be good for her she was sure.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Connie." She gave her a small smile too, before washing on.

"This water's warmer, you're lucky you ended up in this bath rather than mine." Said the girl, and only received a nod from Connie. Lucretia kept her eyes trained on Connie then, her lips contorting to the side, before speaking again.

"I don't think I've ever seen you before Connie." Lucretia's eyes seemed to be trying to place her, and it caused a shiver to make its way up Connie's spin.

"I'm visiting with a friend." It wasn't that she didn't want to tell Lucretia, it's just it was none of the girls business; and why did she even want to know? The concept of small talk was something Connie was not good with; and this girl just kept asking questions.

"I see," The girls light brown eyes looked over to Connie's clothes, before looking back to her. "What is it that you do?" She asked, moving a wet piece of hair from her face; she missed a couple of strands though.

"Nothing at the moment."

Lucretia's eye brow rose as she looked at Connie in question. Before she could ask anything, Connie cut her off, asking the same question. "What is it that you do?"

"I'm a healer; I've been apprenticed to one of the doctors here for quite some time." Connie nodded in understanding, and continued washing herself as the questions ended.

Connie was a little sceptical about the girl, but though her gut was telling her this, she knew she was being overly paranoid. Not everyone was out to get her, and perhaps being in contact with Altair constantly has affected her sanity. It wasn't a good combination, since she was already over prepared as it was; now it was at a whole new level.

Lucretia piped up again and began to talk to Connie, meaningless things really, but things none the less. It was apparent then that Lucretia was pretty girlish, and had a carefree attitude as well. And through all the talk, Connie found she was actually enjoying the company now.

The bath, Connie realised, had taken longer then she would have liked, and her skin was beginning to wrinkle; she was going to use this as a means to leave.

Excusing herself, Connie quickly prepared to get out, Lucretia having the same idea as they both got out of the bath. Connie walked over to the cloths and dried herself before walking over to her most recent clothes and putting them on. They weren't really dirty since she had only recently put them on, and it wasn't like her and Altair went anywhere when they were in her time.

When her clothes were on she used one of the cloths near her to dry her hair so it wouldn't be dripping all over the floor.

In a hurry now, Connie quickly walked to the door, not really wanting to leave this new acquaintance she had just acquired, but knowing that if she didn't leave Altair would be grumpy. Before Connie left though, Lucretia quickly asked a question.

"Perhaps we could go to the market together to shop?" The idea didn't sound half bad to Connie, but she had to get going, and there would be no time for that, she and Altair had to head to that new...place.

"Perhaps another time, I have to meet up with my friend. Good day," finished Connie, she hadn't looked once in the direction of the women changing; respecting her privacy, even though Lucretia hadn't really respected hers.

"Good day to you as well my friend," answered the girl before Connie left. She had been nice, but from experience Connie knew not to judge a book by its cover. That didn't mean Connie didn't like her company though. She only had Altair as a friend you see, and new people would be good for her she was sure.

As she shut the door behind her, she looked forward towards the stone covered halls, and suddenly realised she had no clue where to go. There were two hallways to travel down, one straight, and another to the right. They both looked the same though, and she whipped her head back and forth between the two, trying to look for something she remembered.

She sighed then in defeat, casting her head down and shaking it. It was no use, she guessed she could wait for Altair to come back and get her when she didn't show up. But she didn't really want to do that.

She jumped suddenly when someone put a hand on her shoulder, and cursed herself for not being prepared and listening to her surroundings. Looking up to the man with wide eyes, she was greeted with a hooded figure, un- surprising really, but she could see most of his face. He looked rather old, specks of grey hair in a couple of spots, but she knew that she couldn't use that to determine people's ages, and she also knew she sucked at guessing people's ages as well.

"Is something wrong young one?" He voice was rich, calm, and relaxed. And Connie's panic of being lost soon disappeared as she looked into the dark brown eyes the man possessed.

"I'm...I'm rather lost you see..." She began, blushing in embarrassment. A smile came to his face then, and he patted her shoulder reassuringly.

"That's not a problem, I know this place rather well, and where are you headed?" Her embarrassment left and she smiled to him in appreciation.

Her smile quickly faded though as her paranoid side kicked in and a thought came to mind. Maybe the man was only being nice because he was trying to figure out her reason for being here. She obviously didn't fit in, and his hand on her shoulder was probably only there so that he had a grip on her had she tried to run away. This Assassin was sneaky...but she knew better...or perhaps she was just being overly cautious again...

Yes that was probably it, his warm smile was to convincing...damn these's Assassins are good at what they do... _stop being paranoid, he's not going to hurt you because you're not a threat. _

Sighing, she began to speak to him. "I'm looking for where that main hall thing is, where your master is."

"Hmm, why would you be headed there? Surly you don't have business with him?" He asked, voice still calm. Connie had been looking into his eyes for the truth to his actions, but she hadn't seen anything...

"I'm meeting a friend there." She answered simply, before continuing and getting right to the point. "Will you show me how to get there?" Without a word, he shifted his eyes to the right, and pointed to that hall, motioning for her to walk. Just as she suspected, the man began to walk behind her hand off her shoulder; she knew he would do so as it was a precaution as to not get stabbed in the back.

Picking up her pace, Connie began to run, realising she knew her way from here. The once helpful middle-aged man was not someone she wanted to be close to anymore. She heard him running after her, but she was already in the front hall, and ran for the exit to the open space outside where she once saw the rink. She was surprised the Assassin hadn't caught her, but brushed it off as luck as she heard him coming.

She stopped running though when she reached mid way down the steps in that open area, which was near the small platform the stairs lead to. She quickly looked around for Altair, as she hoped he would be there, and surprisingly, he was there, right by the rink talking to this man.

The realisation on where he was ended though, as the man from before suddenly pushed her forward, and she stumble to the side of the stairs, trying to get her balance in order. But it was too much, and she fell over the rail.

The ground came quickly, and she fell in a heap on the dirt and stone of the ground. She felt dazed for a second, having landed on her back, before she looked up and saw the guy walk down the rest of the stairs and start to head towards her.

Jumping up and wincing suddenly, she ran to Altair, going behind him. He had been walking over to her, as when she fell, everyone close looked in her direction, trying to see if their assistance was needed.

She looked in front of Altair, and noticed the man was still coming her way; she quickly hid herself behind him again. Right now she really wanted Altair's protection.

"Altair," deep breath, "that guy's trying to kill me." She breathed out, watching as his stance changed suddenly, preparing.

"Altair, do you know this woman?" The voice was of that mans, but it wasn't calm or relaxing anymore, just rich and frightening in her case.

"Yes, what of it?" Came Altair's voice, and Connie finally stood up straight, not liking the pain she got when her back went straight; her breathing was now at a controllable level.

"She was suspiciously wandering the halls." The man continued, Connie didn't know what his face was depicting, but his voice had an annoyed sound to it.

"Is that all?" Altair questioned, it seemed he didn't want to tell this guy anything, and just wanted him gone, Connie didn't want it any other way though; the man could have made her a cripple!

"Yes, and do try to not let things wander around." Connie then heard Footsteps, and she assumed the man had walked away.

Letting out a breath she didn't know she was holding Altair turned to face her, his hood covering most of his face but his eyes shone, as he walked closer to her until he was a step away.

Looking up at him, she cracked a smile before she dropped her head on his shoulder, glad to not be alone anymore.

"That looked like a painful fall, is anything broken?" asked Altair suddenly placing a hand on her back, the noises of the sparring match going on once again and the people around them having their conversations happily again as well.

"Nah, I think I'm good," muttered Connie, pushing off his shoulder before looking at his face under his hood; there was a small smirk there with a hint of amusement.

"What?" she asked, giving him a questioning look.

"No matter how, you always seem to get yourself in a predicament," he answered, looking to a man that was walking by them.

"Why do you think I'm so paranoid? It's because of this," she said with a laugh at the end, gesturing her hand around.

"So be it. I have however, acquired a robe for you, you can wear it over your clothes," he said, walking away from her and heading to a barrel with a pile of something on it. He then picked it up and brought it over to her, handing it to her.

"How did you find something somewhat close to my size?" she asked, looking at it mysteriously.

"It's a novice robe," he answered simply, to which he received a pout from Connie; she knew what he was getting at.

"Oh geez thanks," she replied, holding it at her side, she would put it on in a less crowded area.

Turning then, Altair began walking towards the exit of the area, and Connie hurried to his side wincing, her back not letting her forget it was there and in pain.

"I have obtained food for our travel, so we can leave now," stated Altair, walking evenly down the steps; Connie beside him.

"Really? Good cuz I really want to leave this place," she answered, keeping up with him; silence issued, but Connie quickly broke it.

"You know, what was the point of you even teaching me how to ride a horse? We've been on the same horse for a long god damn time now." Stated Connie out of nowhere, the thought had occurred to her as they were walking to the front gate, not paying attention to anyone around them, or at least Connie wasn't.

"Well you'll get to ride your own now," answered Altair simply, looking to the side at a woman who got too close to him.

"No way, you are going to ride your own. Lily's mine," said Connie stubbornly, crossing her arms.

"You have no clam over a horse, they are there for anyone's picking," concluded Altair, looking to Connie amused again.

"Ya, and I pick Lily, go get another white horse that you might get killed again," she finished, waving him off. He didn't answer, and Connie got a smirk of her own in there.

They arrived at the gates then, and they were just as Connie remembered them, why she thought they would change she did not know. Lily was seen quickly and Connie ran over to her, and it reminded her of when she was a kid, and she would race her sister to places, except Altair didn't even bother to try.

Connie decided to put the robe over her clothes now, and she slipped it on, as Altair picked a horse. She noticed it had a hood, a grey one, but didn't bother to put it up as she pulled her dark slightly wet hair out of the clothes, freeing it.

Feeling ready and warm now, she grabbed onto Lily's saddle and pulled herself up, her back nagging her again. She noticed when she was up, that Altair was already beside her with a grey horse.

"Ready?" asked Altair, fixing his hood slightly, with one hand while the other stayed on the reins.

"For a hot and tiring journey? Yeah, why not," she stated amused, quickly following after Altair when he snapped the reins and headed off.

* * *

I picture Altair going "yup that's right, my horse is grey this time :P"

Anyway forgive me, but in the last chapter i forgot to address a question i received. **The question** was "How exactly does desmond fit into all this? if Abstergo still has desmond, they should be able to find where altair is anyway. how do you explain this?"  
so to answer this, and it was sort of answered in chapter 38-39, time does not go by in Altair`s time, when they are in Connie`s time. meaning, anyone looking through Altair's memory's cant see anything from the future, because Altair's life stops there, he doesn't belong in the future and his time cannot continue with out him there. so time simply stops. i dont know if that makes sense to any of you... but if you need to ask for more clarification, just let me know! :D there is a bigger picture and deeper explanation, but really, i dont want to bore you, but it goes along the lines of "overlapping", and the fact that "her present is his present, even though hes from the past."

soooooooo, chapter 40! cant believe i made it this far! let me know what you thought! and for everyone who reviewed, added me to their story alerts or favs, **thank you so much**, it means a lot to me really. :D

Connie made a new friend it seems! maybe they will be awesome friends in the future! :3

Also, i have the next chapter done, it will come out tomorrow. i felt you guys needed two updates cuz these chapters are kinda boring from my perspective...things will heat up soon however. My beta, **Miss. Fleckle**, which i love for helping me with the chapter, is just as excited as me to get to some of the good stuff... :P She knows all! XD

Anyways, leave a review to let me know what you thought! i know it wasn't action packed, but any feedback would be wonderful! :D

~shadownip


	41. Smile

**Chapter Forty-One: Smile**

The day was going by rather slow, or so Connie thought. The scenery had kept her busy for a little while, but it wasn't enough and she was seriously bored. No conversations had taken place between the two, and there was nothing to take Connie's mind off the god damn back pain she was receiving.

She could just imagine the bruise on her back, and even the thought caused her to wince. She had fallen onto stone floor, straight on her back; it wasn't fun.

She sighed, but it wasn't heard by Altair over the galloping of their horses. She actually found she was getting good at this horse riding thing, her only problem now was the pain in her back, not the pain in her legs from riding.

_Oh pipe down, it's just a bruise, suck it up and stop the pity party__._ She thought to herself quickly straightening herself out on her horse, and tightening her grip on the reins from the pain. Her teeth clenched slightly, but then relaxed a second later.

She then thought to begin a conversation with Altair to get her mind off it all.

"So, where are we headed?" She asked turning to face him since he was slightly in front of her off to the side; she quickly bit her tongue after.

"Damascus," he answered, slowing down his grey horse to come side by side with her, the pace staying the same. She briefly made eye contact with him before looking forward to the setting sun.

They were travelling across a field of grass, well they were more considered patches in Connie's view, but the dirt in between was dry and created dust as they galloped over it; so really it wasn't a field.

"Will we even make it there?" she questioned, face being illuminated by the sun's rays, the warmth felt lovely.

"Yes, Damascus is only two days travel away," he remarked; changing the position his hands were holding the reins.

"That's good...Who are you going to kill there?" the question was asked casually as she looked over to him again, containing a grimace from the turn.

"Abu'l Nuquod, a rather wealthy man," answered Altair, Connie nodded her head, and looked forward again. There really wasn't much to talk about; all she was doing was asking questions. So the two sat in silence as the sun fully began to set, both locked in a time of thought and awareness.

Suddenly though, Connie began to hum a random song and Altair looked over to her in surprise, shocking even himself that he reacted that way.

"What?" she asked, continuing to hum the song, it was "Masquerade"from the Phantom of the Opera, one of her favourites. She kind of missed that she hadn't sung it in a while, the last time she had was more than a year ago.

"That song, you sang it before..." Altair was going to continue but quickly shut his mouth, looking away. Connie however was confused, she hadn't sung this with Altair in her presence, where he got that idea she wasn't sure... wait...

It clicked then, as did some of the memories. That night she had gotten drunk... Phantom of the Opera was in the DVD player, and she had started to sing on the table while she danced... then...

She quickly turned her head to Altair in surprise, eyes wide, before looking away in embarrassment. She remembered what happened now; she had fallen back on Altair and...kissed him.

Connie had started to blush, but she had to make sure that actually happened...

"Altair, did that actually happen?" she asked hesitantly, almost not sure what she wanted to hear from him.

He didn't look to her but said something none the less, "that's unimportant." Connie took that as a yes, but it was apparent that he didn't want to talk. Sighing she looked the other way.

Trust her to always do something stupid when she's drunk, she looked more to the side, at least Altair had not mentioned any of it until now... she decided to forget about it for now as it was turning dark.

"Are we going to make camp?" she asked, breaking the silence and changing the subject.

"Perhaps we should continue on and get there faster," he replied, sighing. She nodded her head in understanding, it made sense, plus, she would rather get there as fast as possible.

Feeling a chilly wind come across her face, Connie shivered slightly. She looked down to the robes that covered her, and finally inspected them fully. It was rather simple and not unlike Altair's, however, she had a grey hood with grey sleeves, as the layer underneath was grey. She realised she could have taken her other clothes off, the only thing that she would need being her dark pants, but that was about it.

It was fine however, as she wasn't bombarded with heat throughout the day, but rather the clothes kept her at a decent temperature. Connie didn't have any of the belts Altair had, but she was glad for that, whenever she saw them on Altair, they looked uncomfortable, even though Altair never showed any signs of discomfort. She just assumed he had gotten use to it. She on the other hand, would rather not wear it; probably the only belt she would wear would be the one for her sword. That reminded her then, that she didn't have a sword anymore; her previous one was in the bag at the bottom of the bed in her time.

Sighing she looked around at the scenery again. Everything looked rather different when the sun set and Connie found it looked really nice.

She abruptly looked over to Altair when he stretched his hand out in a halting motion and slowed down his horse to a stop. Connie followed his directions and came to a stand right beside him, before giving him a probing glance.

"Did you hear that?" he asked in a whisper, looking to his left while Connie was on his right.

"No," she whispered as well, glancing in the direction he was looking. She didn't see anything but that didn't mean nothing was there.

Silence was all that was heard as the wind blew against them; the horses stomped there hooves impatiently as they just stood there waiting.

If Connie hadn't known better, she would have thought Altair was having a staring contest with the bushes to the left, but that seemed unlikely, or so she thought.

Loud crunches disturbed the silence then, and yelling was quickly heard. Growling, Altair jumped off his horse and smacked it, sending it a few meters away from their current position. Connie, following Altair's lead again, got off Lily pushed her in the direction of the other horse. It seemed she got the idea and moved over there, as Connie pat herself down for the only knife she had on her.

Men ran through the bushes then, quickly coming at Connie and Altair, why however was a question answered another day though. Getting into a stance, she glanced at Altair nervously; he seemed perfectly calm as he drew his sword out along with a knife, before he reached out his hand in Connie's direction and handed her the knife.

She quickly smiled at him, as she took it, holding both knives in separate hands and getting ready. She noticed Altair glance at her with the corner of his eye before he ran forward, swinging his sword to clash with one of theirs.

There were about eight of them, and Connie quickly moved out of the way from a slash, holding her breath. The man attacking her charged forward again and Connie ducked and rolled through his legs, slashing the inside of his thighs as she did so. These men weren't that expertly trained she noticed.

The roll on her back cost her though, as she felt the bruise killing her. Hissing in pain, she ran away from the two men coming after her, trying to think of a way to get rid of them.

888888888

Altair was surrounded by about four men; one was cleanly killed on the floor while the others were throwing swift blows at Altair. He dodged and blocked as many as he could, but that didn't protect him fully. A swift kick to the back of the leg had almost cost him then, and he knew he had to act.

He needed to take two of them out now. One of them decided to down cut him, raising their sword into the air and cutting it down in a fierce slash. Altair quickly raised his sword to counter and pushed hard, knocking the man off balance and giving him the opportunity to knock him down and stab him threw his gut, before ripping his sword out.

Altair ducked as he heard a sword coming for his back from behind, but received a slash from another on his arm. Grabbing it tightly, Altair pushed himself through the group of men and knocked another off balance, giving Altair the chance to slash his back open when he was behind the man.

There were only two left, and Altair straightened himself out, ignoring the wounds he had received. The two men looked to each other before nodding and charging Altair at the same time, swords raised. Contemplating the attack, Altair grabbed two knives from his belt before swopping down at the last second and placing the knives in their guts.

They both immediately dropped their swords and gasped. Altair watched them fall to the floor before finishing them, he then turned to the direction of Connie, analysing her situation. She had only one man on her, while two lay on the floor close to her.

Gliding over there, Altair severed cleanly through the man's abdomen, before ripping his sword out.

Connie crouches in relief before falling onto her butt, catching her breath. Her face was contorted in pain as she waited for her back to relax.

"Altair, I didn't kill one of them fully." She gasped out, pointing to a man rolling on the floor. Turning quickly, Altair went to go take care of it. Connie sighed, and finally looked at the few scraps and shallow cuts she had acquired. They weren't that bad, and she shut her eyes as she willed herself to calm down and to forget the pain. She hadn't realised falling flat on your back could be so painful, but she knew now.

When she opened her eyes, she noticed Altair was in front of her, and she quickly looked up to him, hardly seeing his face in the moons light. He looked rather luminous in the moons light, most of his body being silhouetted in black from the contrast. She could see the blood stains however, but ignored them, as she knew she had acquired her fair share as well.

He reached his hand out to her, and Connie grabbed it slowly, wrapping her fingers around his firmly. He then pulled her up, and took notice of her pain on her face quickly.

"Where were you hurt?" he asked, looking her over as he released her hand.

"It's just a few cuts don't worry about it," she answered before looking at his arm. "But it looks like you got a bad one on your arm there," she commented, pointing to the stained part of his robes that were growing.

"Hmm, I've had worse," he replied, as he watched her actions. She may have not said anything to him, but he would find out what was wrong, he always did.

They both walked over to the horses then, Connie putting pressure on her side where she had a shallow cut. It wasn't anything serious, but it stung like a bitch.

She missed her travel clothes then, the pockets on that thing were huge, and she had everything in there.

Altair, after rummaging through the contents of the pouch on Lily, pulled out a couple of bandages, or so Connie assumed while watching; the lighting wasn't that great after all. Her suspensions were correct, and the two of them began dressing their wounds.

A little while later, they had both cleaned and dressed their wounds, and were now atop their horses, slowly moving through the night.

Connie hadn't once looked back to the mess of bodies on the floor, in fact, she couldn't bring herself to look at any of it; it was then she was glad it was night so she wouldn't see the blood. It wasn't that killing bother her, as her logic was kill or be killed, but that didn't mean she liked looking at the aftermath. She however wasn't use to the whole, kill someone and walk away thing. They had just left the bodies on the floor, leaving them to the animals or some poor unsuspecting people to come upon it.

Sighing, she straightened herself out and rode on, holding in the wince that wanted to let out. Riding a horse with a bad back is not a good idea, or so she's learned.

In thought, she wondered if Altair as well felt weary, or if it was only her, tired from the tiny bit she had actually done; she didn't like that. However she knew she wasn't good at staying up late.

"So we're just going to keep going?" she asked, head slumped down, a curtain of her hair covering the side of her face.

"Yes, do you have thoughts otherwise?" he asked, giving her a long stare in the dark of the night, he couldn't see her face past her dark brown hair.

"It was just a harmless question..." she muttered, shaking herself from her tired daze, before sitting up properly again.

"Then it's a question I could do without," he finished, picking up the pace as he motivated his horse to go slightly faster. Connie noticing the slight change, caught up quickly, meeting him at his side. She felt drained for some reason, actually she had felt drained all day, but it was hitting her hard now. She hadn't even bothered to combat Altair's comment, letting it fly with the wind.

He glanced at her then, he himself bothered by her actions; she was acting... out of her element, something he had grown to know rather well. She looked tired, but there was something else, or so he thought. Blinking, he turned away, righting his posture on his horse before speaking.

"It looked as though you were battling the air back there; your knife was everywhere, and you had little to no control or knowledge of where to hit," stated Altair, looking over to Connie again for a reaction, or the familiar glare he received for every insult he sent her way. The two of them would always talk bitterly to each other on the road, and he had mentioned her sword skills as a start, hoping for a reaction to get her out of this hole she had buried herself in.

She looked over to him and met his golden eyes, before speaking. "Well Altair, not everyone can be as superior and almighty as you. Were not all master Assassin's," she retorted, a small smile coming to her face.

"That's correct, you're a novice." The smirk on his face caused Connie to narrow her eyes and glare at him; it was exactly what Altair was looking for.

"Just because I'm wearing the robes, doesn't mean I am one. Smart ass," she bitterly replied, looking the other way. She would have crossed her arms but her hands were occupied with holding the reins to the horse. "Besides, I'm not that bad," she adds, still looking the other way. _That could always be debated..._ thought Altair before speaking again.

"I could always teach you..." he suggested, watching her glance at him for a second.

"As I recall, I believe you agreed to teach me a few things a while ago," she muttered, looking down at the saddle. She wasn't as tired anymore, which she was thankful for.

"Perhaps there has been no time?" he replied, steering his horse around a bolder conveniently placed in the middle of the path they were following.

"Well I'm still not that bad, I killed those guys no problem."

"I recall you leaving one bleeding to death on the ground," he stated, smirking at her as she narrowed her eyes at him again.

"He was still going to die," she huffed, trying not to visualise how painful it must have been, it left her feeling rather sorry.

"There is always room for improvement," his voice was rather low, and Connie nodded.

The rest of the travel was in silence, and before long the sun was breaching the sky, painting purples, pinks, and yellows across its huge blue horizon. It was a lovely site; one that she wouldn't forget through the travels.

A careless smile unconsciously came to her face as the sight of the sky; its warm rays a wonderful feeling as she looked up to the sky.

Altair glanced to her as he observed her looking up, and immediately noticed the smile. It wasn't one he saw often, and the look of sheer joy on her face was almost contagious to him. He had seen this smile before, and almost the exact same thing happened then as well; he smiled.

For some odd reason, the smile on her face was unlike the everyday ones he would glance upon. It was one of those uncommon smiles with a quality of never-ending comfort to it, one that you came across few times in life. It was like it took on the whole world for an instant, and then concentrated on you. It understood you just as far as you wanted to be understood, believed in you as you would like to believe in yourself.

It was a smile that was not easy for one to forget; one that Altair wouldn't forget.

Connie, noticing Altair's staring from the corner of her eye, looked over to him. He had a small smile on his face, and it seemed so wrong to see, she hardly ever saw him smiling, but when she did she always took notice whenever she could.

Looking the other way, a small blush came to her face, before she looked back.

"What are you smiling about?" the question was asked quietly, and she noticed her smile was still ever present.

"Nothing," he answered simply, those one worded answers were always out to irritate her weren't they?

"Sure..." she replied bitterly, looking back to the now fully lighted sky, she then looked back to Altair. "We're going to camp tonight right?" it was a question asked more for the reason of fearing she would pass out if they didn't. She had known from a small age that she sucked at staying up late. Nothing she could do would help, that is of course if you didn't count coffee or alcohol, though if she had neither, she would be out like a light.

"Yes, the thought of dragging you around isn't that appealing to me," he smirked, giving her a side glance from under his hood.

"Your attempts at making jokes are always amusing to me," she replied with a smirk as well, looking his way.

Altair looked away before pulling his hood down with one hand, fixing it to how it should be; Connie laughed lightly at his reaction to her statement, she saw his smile however.

She was beside Altair as they were riding, and she simply tilted her head down to get a look under his hood, taking in his expression. She was still smiling at him, and this simple look between the two with their smiles meant a lot, even if neither of them could distinguish it fully.

They both laughed then, straightening up and looking into the distance.

"Do you think you can last until nightfall?" he asked, breaking the comfortable silence the two of them had created.

"I have no clue, honestly, if you keep me entertained like this, it could be possible," she stated, shrugging her shoulders. It was true though, she had been tired earlier, but the conversation had kept her alert, halting her from nodding into a haze of sleep.

"I appreciate the information," he answered, looking around at their current surroundings. They were riding through a path between two cliffs, it was rather short, but it could be relatively easy for an enemy to attack them from the higher positions above.

* * *

Yeah chapter 41!

So what did you guys think? I like how their relationship is forming...but I'm the author so that's just me trying to comfort myself XD

They had a nice little moment here, a little smile feast... even Altair trying to pull his bad jokes... i mean joke...cuz he hardly ever does... lol.

one again thank you to the lovely awesome beta i have, whose name is Miss. Fleckle! she helps me greatly XD

Thank you everyone who reviewed, they are very wonderful to read :D

So thoughts on the chapter would be much appreciated, so let me know what you thought :D good or bad I always like to know! thanks!

~shadownip


	42. Watch out!

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Chapter: Forty – two: Watch out!**

_Click, click, click, click._ That was all Connie heard as the horses galloped along the worn out trail, hooves landing quickly yet gently. It usually served as an annoying sound after a while, but for Connie, it was lulling her into sleep; sleep she was hoping so readily for.

"What's that?" Altair asked in utter boredom, watching as Connie once again jumped out of a state of sleep. He noted now that Connie wouldn't do to well at staking out and keeping watch while people slept. Without someone to talk to her, she would easily fall into a dream filled environment.

"What?" she asked, quickly rubbing her eyes in confusion. They weren't riding at a high speed anymore; actually they had slowed it down hours before, just in case Connie just so happened to sleep and fall off the horse.

"You were on the brink of sleep again," Altair finished, pulling his horse closer to hers again.

All Connie did was nod her head slowly before it began to fall again. Nightfall was shortly on its way, and at the rate Connie was going, she wouldn't make it past 48 hours without sleep.

"Connie," he called once again, a light smirk on his face as she swung her head in his direction, narrowing her eyes.

"Alight, I give up. I can't stay up any longer!" with this said she steered Lily to the right of the path, a spot covered with trees again.

Altair quickly followed her, and when he got to her side she was already off her horse, pulling off her sleeping mat. The determined look on her face as she proceeded was rather amusing to him, and continued watching before speaking to her.

"This isn't a good spot," Altair informed, still a top his horse.

"Where do you suggest then?" she asked, irritated.

"Around that tree over there would be rather plausible." He answered, pacing his horse in its direction.

Sighing Connie walked over to Lily with her rolled mat, and grabbed her reins gently, leading her in the direction Altair had went. She guessed this spot had more tree coverage, but she was too tired to actually analyze and make her proper decisions.

She placed Lily next to Altair's horse and walked over to where Altair was gathering wood, placing her mat down close, and rolling it out before plopping herself down on it.

She was so close to actually shutting her eyes when Altair disturbed her once again. "Do you have any matches?" It was an honest question, but she still grumbled and quickly thought around if she did.

Looking to her boots she tried to recall if there was a small pack in the pocket in them. Deciding the only way of knowing in her weary state, was to check, she quickly pulled her left one off, accessing the pocket quiet easily. She pulled out the match package and opened it, leading her to the sight of one match.

"Um, Altair I only have one match..." she stated, looking over to him.

"Very well, pass it over." She was rather hesitant, but did none the less, usually things like that were saved for emergencies, but this could be considered one in her books...

Lighting the match easily, Altair quickly lit the fire, before getting up from his squat and getting his sleeping mat, before rolling it out similar to Connie's.

"You're lucky you actually lit it and didn't waste it," she thought aloud, eyes shut and almost asleep.

"Luck had nothing to do with it," he replied. It wasn't said in a smug tone but rather one of confidence. Connie was use to his smug nature, but it seemed that lately he didn't really express that...actually he had changed quiet noticeably from when they first met. Back then he had barely said anything, sticking to himself and usually giving answers that gave hardly anything away. Now however, it seemed a total clash to his old ways.

Her thoughts however didn't travel further than that as she fell into a peaceful much needed sleep, the crackle of the fire not bothering her in the slightest.

8888888888888

Dreams are sometimes seen as a place for your imagination to run wild; a place for you to relax and recharge. Connie's dream wasn't one that was like her others, it was actually rather pleasant.

She was sitting on the hill by her house, the hill that had the giant tree that she found Altair in. For some reason, there were sunflowers all around the tree and hill, and she was sitting in the middle of it, basking in the setting sun light.

Cautiously, she stood up, the pale blue dress she was somehow wearing blowing in the warm wind. She looked around, squinting her eyes at the setting sun over the woods near her house; it was shining all over the fields of grass and sunflowers.

Smiling at the wonderful sight, she spun around with her arms extended, her dress swirling around her.

Coming to a stop then, she noticed there was a path towards the tree, the sunflowers growing around it. Curiosity was always there to push her on, and she hopped from out of the sunflowers and onto the path of grass.

It led to the tree and she skipped over to it, lost in the bliss. Placing her hands onto the bark, she pressed her head against it, closing her eyes. Everything was so peaceful, so quiet, so relaxing.

Sighing, she turned her back to the tree and slid down, landing on her butt. She then leaned back, and suddenly heard a creek. Tilting her head in confusion, she pressed her back to the tree again and heard the same thing. Pressing harder, abruptly the bark disappeared and she fell back, almost falling down a hole.

Grabbing hold of the tree where there was bark, she pulled herself out of the somehow hollow tree, and turned around on her knees, looking down the hole the tree possessed.

There was an old plank latter heading down and she gave it a look of thought. Was it secure enough to climb down? For some reason she was very adventures. Maybe it was due to the fact that she felt so safe and out of harm's way in this warm light and all its surroundings.

Nodding her head in acceptance, she backed into the opening of the tree and placed her feet on the latter, putting pressure slowly onto the first plank. It was safe to go on.

The journey down was rather short and she was suddenly at the bottom of this little wooden room. It was small and rather dusty, but Connie quickly noticed matches and a candle stick. Lighting it, it easily illuminated the small room and she glanced around in interest.

There were cameras and pictures in frames all around the room that was decorated with many shelves. There was a leather couch in the middle of it all, placed as if to look at everything around however was sitting in it.

Walking to the self nearest to her she looked at the cameras that looked so old. There were pictures of everything as far as she noticed. Flowers, trees, scenery, and...families. Her hand reached out to a frame of a family rather slowly; and blew off the dust. They all looked so happy...so full of joy to be all together...

Depressing thoughts came to her mind then as she quickly placed it back down. Her family was never like that...she had wished many times for it to be, but in the end it never happened, never could.

Lyla never liked her, and the thought broke the dream slightly. Shaking her head she looked to the other pictures, smiling a sad smile, but one none the less. She wondered then who used this secret passage.

She thought it must have been the old couple who use to live in her house.

Walking over to the leather chair she plopped down, her dress landing down onto her a second later.

To be in a room that held so many memories captured in the frames they rested in baffled Connie. She didn't see herself as a sentimental person, but the thought of having memories to fall back on in a sad situation was rather wonderful.

She guessed then that the person who previously owned the house must have gone here to relax and remember all their happy moments in their life...and it looked like they had many...

Lowering her head she thought of all the memories she had, or could have had.

She had always wondered if she would have a family of her own, a family that would show such un-conditional love to one another and breathe happiness when together. She was twenty two and lived in the middle of nowhere though; she didn't see any of that happening anytime soon.

Sneezing from breathing in too much dust, she rubbed her nose in thought, before clenching the leather chairs arms.

Why... was...her life...

A camera suddenly appeared on her lap and she looked down in surprise. How had that even happened? She noticed there was a note attached. Picking it up, Connie read the words quickly.

"Let the memories commence, but let them be shared through a photo..." Connie read aloud, baffled that this just appeared to her. Picking up the camera, she noticed it was a really old one, she wasn't even sure how it work...perhaps if she pressed this- *snap*

Blinking in shock from the big flash, a picture printed out from the camera and she picked it up, watching it develop very slowly.

As the picture got clearer, she was staring at the face of herself, one that was filled with curiosity and determination. She laughed at it after a second, before shaking her head.

"So. You want me to take photos of my memories? fine." She said aloud, getting up from the couch and blew out the candle, climbing up the latter and crawling out of the tree.

She assumed it to be dark by now but, the sun was still setting, as if time didn't go by...

Shrugging her shoulders she skipped into the sunflowers, holding the camera securely in her hand.

She quickly stopped and took a picture of the sunflowers, her favourite flowers. After the flash she turned to the sunset over the woods and took a picture of that, pulling out the photos as they came.

Lying down on the ground now, hair sprawled, she looked up to the sky and took a picture of that. Sighing, she placed the camera down and laid flat on the grassy hill, in between all the sunflowers. She then shut her hazel eyes to the birds chirping and grass blowing.

888888888888888888888

Waking up from sleep, Connie looked around hesitantly, observing the backdrop. She was still were she fell asleep, the only change being morning was settling in, as was evident from the brightening sky.

Sitting up she looked towards Altair who she noticed was still asleep. Odd, as he was usually up before her, for she hardly ever saw him actually sleeping.

Stretching she pulled herself up from her mat and got up; taking a deep breath of the morning air. Turning back to Altair she approached him slowly, creeping to his side. Reaching out her hand, Connie shook his shoulder gently, not sure what was to come next as she did so cautiously.

Altair's hood was down and he looked peaceful as far as she could tell. However nothing of what she expected happened, but rather Altair just got up and pulled his hood on, stretching as well before giving her a nod.

Giving a slight nod back, she quickly backed away from him back to her mat. Silence was all that was heard, not one good morning, or one hello; just silence.

It wasn't long then after, that they were on their mission again, riding off to their destination. Well more like Altair's mission, but Connie decided she could exaggerate to give herself slight meaning here...

Traveling by horse had never been so long, especially since no conversation what so ever had issued between the two. Why was it that conversations were always brought about by Connie being bored? Though that was probably because Altair could never be bothered to start a conversation.

But what was really going on through Connie's thoughts, were jumbled notions on how everything started, why it started, and how it all happened. Fed up, she decided to include Altair in her search for answers.

"How did this even happen?" Connie muttered, shaking her head.

Altair sent her a questioning look with a glance. "I believe you stated it had something to do with a tree?"

"That doesn't answer how it all happened." She replied with a sigh, looking down at Lily's black main.

"Why are you bothering yourself with such things, if you're no closer to an answer then before?"

"I was hoping you had answers."

"If I did, I would have brought them to your attention quiet a time ago." He replied quickly.

"I would hope so." She finished, nodding her head in acceptance and bring forth silence _again._

The wind changed direction then, and the air felt uneasy. A shiver trickled down Connie's spine as Lily came to an abrupt stop, kicking her front legs into the air with a puff from her nostrils.

Connie quickly gave her a worried pat on the neck before looking to Altair who had pulled his horse to a stop, and had just come back to Connie's side.

"Is something the matter?" question was all that was present in his voice.

"I don't know, but Lily seems very put off by something," replied Connie, feeling Lily pound her hove into the ground uneasily.

Altair turned his head in the direction of something then, and immediately stiffened; something was definitely wrong.

"Altair?" worried eyes met Altair's golden ones and what she saw was nothing she expected.

"Connie get out of here, go!" His jaw was clenched, and she could only stare for a moment more before shaking out of it and pushing Lily onwards, leaving Altair a little behind.

But it was too late to run, faster than could be realised the two of them were surrounded by men on horses, and Connie quickly backed up towards Altair.

"Is peaceful travel to much to ask for here?" muttered Connie with a little chuckle.

"_Focus_ Connie." Snapped Altair, and she quickly gulped, not liking the odds one bit.

They appeared to have been ambushed, _why_ was a question to be answered another time, but the pressing issue was more important. If Connie had to guess there were about 20 men, all dressed for war and swords at the ready. None of their faces could be seen as they wore helmets, but the red crosses on their clothing gave way to who they were; Templar's.

"Altair, what do we do..." questioned Connie lowly, keeping an eye for whoever would make the first move.

"Fight," he then swiftly handed her two knives, drawing his own sword in challenge. A duel of silence occurred then, and with each breath the tension of the matter increased. That is until the first drop of sweat hit the dusty ground.

The men charged then, galloping over to the two ambushed individuals. With their swords raised high Connie could only hope and pray that none of them would hit her or Altair, that the two of them would be lucky enough to survive this ordeal. Things like that were better left for dreams though.

Not being one to wait for death Altair rode straight to the crowd on the left, clashing swords with them quickly, but finding it to be a challenge as the group of Templar's rammed him with their swords. Clenching his jaw, he managed to push some back and spear his sword through one.

But ending one's life does little in a crowd of many.

As Connie watched Altair ride to the Templar's, she too rode to them, but rather then facing them dead on, she chose a different approach; taking down the horses.

Not liking what she was about to do, she quickly followed through without much more thought. Holding out her knife as she approached the men, at the last minute she aimed at the horses necks, slicing two of them open, and landing two Templar's on their feet.

Connie didn't like it, and as she watched the dead horses fall to the ground, the sickness that was brought to her stomach was one she would never forget.

Altair on the other hand, was fairing slightly better; minus the cut on his arm and gash on his leg.

He had successfully taken down four Templar's, but that was only the beginning. At some point he had jumped off his horse, fairing much better on the ground as presumed. However, his attention was brought elsewhere when he heard Connie yell in pain. A glance spared he realised she had fallen off her horse, and was now trying to quickly pull herself up.

Muttering how inconvenient she could be he raced over to her, the men he was battling against following right after him.

When he was at her side he was met with her wide eyes, and he quickly turned back to the approaching men.

"Keep your back to mine," he stated, eyes flickering to the targets approaching.

Connie didn't reply but simply obeyed, taking a stance and praying once again that she could hold her own.

Nothing ever goes as planned however, and as the men approached Connie jumped forward from her original spot behind Altair, and rolled to the ground, leading her crowd away from Altair.

Her plan fell through though as she was kicked as she tried to get back up, letting out a cry of pain.

One of the men then knocked her out with the hilt of his sword, silencing her with a smirk.

"Connie!" Altair robes flapped with the sudden movement of him turning, and as his guard dropped with his concern for Connie, so did he, and darkness covered his vision as well.

88888888888888888

So I was writing the title of the chapter and was like...I have no clue what to put. So out of nowhere I hear Navi from Zelda go "Watch out!" It was like a sign from...something, and I knew I had to use it XD my sister was playing Zelda. Just thought I would share but my life doesn't matter, so onward. :D

So how did you guys like the chapter? Was it good? Bad? Whatever you thought just let me know! Cuz seriously, what do you thinks going to happen :o

Also, sorry for the late chapter, life has been awful to me recently, and I hope you all can forgive me for the chapter that has been delayed to this extent. Sorry :/

Thank you Miss. Fleckle for re-reading the chapter! You always help me so much! :D

Also thank you Lune the Looney for the Fan Art~~! If you want to check it out here is the link!  
http:/ lunethelooney . deviantart . com/art/Connie-and-Altair-199014627

It was very encouraging to know that you did that to get me to update :3 thanks!

(link will also be on my profile)

And as always thank you guys for the reviews, fav's, and alerts. They mean so much to me, and it is so very lovely to know what you thought :3

**Dream things :D**

"**Passageway**: To discover secret passageways in your dream, parallel to something new and/or exciting that is occurring in your waking life. It refers to a new opportunity, a new relationship, or a new attitude toward life. If you wake up before fully exploring these passageways, then it suggests that you may not know how to take advantage of these opportunities or how to move forward with a relationship. Perhaps the newness and uncertainty of this discovery also makes you a little more cautious. Overall, this is a positive dream.

"**Camera:** To see a camera in your dream, signifies your desires to cling on and/or live in the past. Alternatively, it may indicate that you need to focus on a particular situation. Perhaps you need to get a clearer picture or idea."

"**Candle**: To see a burning candle in your dream, signifies that good luck and hope will be coming your way in small and steady amounts."

(did not write the above dream analysis things, took form a web site DreamMoods . com)


	43. Capture

**Dont own Assassin's Creed**!

**Enjoy the chapter! :D**

* * *

**Chapter Forty – Three: Capture**

Everything was black; all she could see was black. And there was an ever present pain in the back of her head that just wouldn't let her be.

Groaning, Connie slowly squinted one of her eyes open, taking in her uncomfortable surroundings. It seemed as though she was in a cell, a dark one at that, and one that was in major need of cleaning.

Gathering herself slowly off the floor, she found that there was a chain around her ankle, and following it Connie established it to be attached to the back wall of the small cell, or room; whatever you want to call it.

Her thoughts turned to Altair then as she wonders where he is. Glancing around again, worried thoughts come to her mind as she brushed dirt off her robe, which is now not so white.

"Altair, are you here?" Connie whispered quietly and anxiously, getting as far as the chain allowed her to the front of her cell.

There was no answer, and Connie bit her lip in worry. What if they killed him? She wasn't sure what she would do if Altair was gone...why didn't they kill her? Without Altair she would...her thoughts were broken nevertheless, as heavy footsteps were heard. Connie quickly moved to the back of her room, chain clanking, before planting herself on a rather old looking chair.

Men soon came to a stop in front of her cell and she looked at them with fearful eyes before she reprimanded herself. Showing them fear was not the course of action she had taught herself to go through in this situation. Instead, she would be as difficult as she could be.

Opening the cell door, seven men walked in; all wearing equally intimidating looks on their face. Their armour glistened from what limited light there was from the torches on the wall, and she wondered briefly how heavy all of it must be. She wouldn't let the stares get to her though. She would stay strong, if nothing but for Altair, wherever he may be.

Connie looked up to them from her chair, and they just stood there for a moment, staring her down as well. She wasn't sure what they wanted with her, as she knew nothing as far as she guessed, but she hoped it wouldn't end with her death...

Finally one of the men grabbed the other empty chair and placed it in front of her, taking a seat himself. Connie watched him closely as he looked down slowly and removed his gloves; in a rather slow manner might she add. He then looked up towards her with a stern expression.

Two of the men behind the man sitting down then left, heading to a cell next to her. Her eyes followed them before they went out of view and the sound of another cell door was heard, before it was shut behind, just like hers was.

88888888888888

Altair had come to reality much sooner than Connie. He sat motionless on the floor, waiting for what was in store. His eyes were focused on the stone flooring, contemplating the options of escape.

He wasn't at all sure where Connie was, but at the moment he was in a cell chained. Shuffling brought him out of his concentration and he strained his ears to listen to the sounds continuing. They were coming from the cell next to him, the slight rattle of a chain an indication it was another prisoner as well.

"Altair, are you here?" the words were no louder than a whisper, but he heard them. It was Connie, and he would have taken that opportunity to reply to her worried voice, but he heard footsteps descending steps and thought against it.

He wasn't sure if Connie had heard them, but he didn't want the captors to know that he and Connie were both awake, he was sure he could fool them and possibly escape if they approached him thinking he was asleep...

It wasn't long before the men entered Connie's cell, and began asking her questions, he just listened in silence.

He heard footsteps then, two pairs if he was correct. They were headed to his cell and quickly opened it, wasting no time in caution.

"Is he asleep still?" questioned one of the men in a gruff voice.

"It does not matter, hurry and kill him; he's of no use any longer."

Altair sensed one of the men approaching then, and prepared himself for a quick kill, he hoped the second man was close enough for him to reach as well.

When the steps stopped in front of him, and the sound of a sword unsheathed was heard, Altair sprung into action, triggering his hidden blade and snapping his eyes open to watch his blade puncture the man's neck in front of him.

He fell to his knees, eyes wide and blood pouring out of his mouth, as he choked and gurgled on his own blood. Altair's eyes then snapped to the other man from his far position.

The soldier looked absolutely frightened from his expression, and Altair gritted his teeth as he watched the man run out of the cell, closing the door behind him.

That insolent man would get others and kill him now. He stood no chance from his chained spot now, having little movement options. Altair looked down to the dead man before him, his blood seeping into part of his robe.

Frowning Altair kicked the body away, before picking up the now ownerless sword next to him. Though he may not stand that high of a chance, he would give it his all.

8888888888

Who was in that cell anyways? Her eyes quickly snapped back to the man in front of her when she noticed his face turn sour.

"What has you so interested?" asked the man, tilting his head in question.

"Nothing," she replied quickly, looking down at her hands.

"Hmm, well these questions of mine should keep you interested if you would care to listen." He continued, watching her closely.

"No, why am I here, and where is the man I was with?" She questioned sternly herself.

"If I am to answer your questions isn't it fair you answer mine?" he replied, cocking his head to the side again. Was he taking a polite approach? There was no vulgar language...

"Answer me first." She stared onward, clenching her jaw slightly.

"Well, you woman, are here for a reason, unlike your friend there." He said, nodding his head to the cell the other two went to. She now knew that Altair was in there, and suddenly the sounds of gurgling were heard. One of the men from the other cell ran over.

"Sir, the assassin just killed one of our men!" yelled the soldier, slightly out of breath as he leaned against her cell door.

The man that seemed to be in charge snapped his head to the man on the other side of the cell; his anger finally seemed to come out.

"Kill him." He said simply, waving the men behind him off to follow his order.

Panicking Connie looked to the men walking to the other cell in fear, were they really going to kill Altair!

"Stop!" Connie yelled reaching her hand out as if to stop them with it. "If you kill him I won't talk for whatever you want, and you can kill me for all I care, and this would have all been a waste!" The words left her mouth without much thought and she was shocked with what she said. Would she really die for the sake of him? So many questions! Why were they all going through her head today?

The stares she was receiving almost made her re-think her words, but they had halted everyone in their movement so no re-thinking was going to take place. One of the men in the back narrowed their eyes at her then; he had taken off his helmet after she spoke.

"Why are you so confident that we won't be able to get information out of you?" he asked, smirking in victory over his words as he thought he had her beat.

Wrong choice of words.

"Well that's simple," she started rather blankly. "Dumb asses like you can't get anything out of woman, which includes sex." she finished with a smirk, and even as the man's temper flared and looked ready to kill, she found she didn't care.

"You insolent wench!" yelled the man, charging forward to hit her. However, another man grabbed his arm, shaking his head and muttering an 'it isn't worth it.'

Ripping his arm out of the other mans grasp, he looked to Connie with a clenched jaw before moving to lean against the cell wall again.

It seemed that they weren't going to attack Altair, as everyone stood were they were looking her way. She was glad that they stopped, but didn't like the staring that was now under way. The man in charge then cleared his throat and grabbed Connie's attention.

"What is your name?" questioned the man on the chair simply, looking her directly in the eyes.

"Connie..." she replied, biting her lip anxiously.

"What do you know of a golden orb?" asked the man rather seriously, and Connie's face scrunched in thought.

"I don't know anything..." she stated, noticing his look of disappointment rather easily.

"Who do you fall under?" was his next question, one answered simply enough.

"No one," this man did not like her answers, that was for sure.

"What do you know about the Assassin's?" the question was rather harmless she guessed, but she didn't really know anything to give to them.

"Not much." She answered, noticing quiet easily how pissed the men were getting, it seems none of these were the answers they were looking for.

"One final question, do you know who we are?" Well she heard Altair say they were Templar's, but that's about it, so she guessed she could lie there to save herself some trouble.

"Nope," the man in front of her looked down and shook his head, a frown clearly on his face.

"You have given us no information; we should just kill you now," said the man in charge, looking up to her. Connie stared at him with narrowed eyes and quickly thought of something to say.

"You know you should really give me a day to think about things, me being a _woman_ I tend to think about things more, and will gladly tell you tomorrow." How degrading it was to say this, but if it worked at least she could live a little longer...right?

Sighing the man nodded, looking over to her again as he got up. "Fine woman, but I expect answers tomorrow." Mentally Connie had named this man Bob, and being the childish one she was at times, she couldn't help what she did next; life at stake or not.

"Sure thing Bob." She replied, laughing in her head.

"My names not Bob, its Neal," replied the man, with narrowed eyes, looking back to her from his walk out of the cell.

"Ya I heard you Bob," she replied again with a sigh, looking the other way so she wouldn't laugh at his facial expression, she was sure she would if she looked his way.

"Its Neal!" he ground out, looking directly at her as she stared at the wall intently.

"Yeah yeah whatever," she waved him off. "Now if you don't mind I'm tired, so screw off and leave me the hell alone." She finished, barely holding in a laugh as a smile creped to her face. Neal's hands clenched as if he wanted to strangle her, and Connie bit her lip. Neal quickly walked out of the room though, locking the door behind him and stalking up after the rest of the men that left.

When all was quiet for a moment then, Connie let out a brief bout of laugher, trying to keep it quiet so as not to get the men to come back. Shuffling was heard from the cell next to her and Connie quickly shut up to listen if Altair was speaking.

"Connie are you insane? Don't talk to them that way, it will get you killed!" scolded Altair, wanting to get to the cell door but was chained as well. These men did not do well with games, and Connie was getting herself into one.

"Aw, is Altair worried?" asked Connie, for some reason she was acting weird and she wasn't sure why, she had a thought though.

"What if I was? You had no problem offering to die to save me." He replied, seemingly not bothered by her earlier comment.

"That was different..." she defended, looking down to the chain around her ankle in thought. Fear had taken humours spot once again.

"How so?" he asked, wishing he could see her expression through the wall.

"... They were actually going to kill you," she replied slowly, still looking at the floor. That comment didn't come out the way Connie wanted, but there was no reply from Altair.

Silence issued between the two then, and Connie quickly took the chance to change the subject before un-necessary things were said.

"So how are we going to get out of this?" she asked, thinking over it herself.

"I was wondering that myself, I was also wondering why they sought after us to begin with." He questioned, stretching his chained leg to bring circulation to it.

"I don't know why they want us, but apparently there looking for information on an orb of some sort, you know anything about that?" Connie asked, listening to him carefully.

"No, not that I'm aware of," he answered lying effortlessly. It wasn't that he didn't want to tell her, he just found that she didn't need to know.

"Hmm," hummed Connie, thinking over the situation again. "Well we've been here... three days, and I'm sure it's night now, if we can stall them for two more nights, we'll be back in my time and could bring stuff here to get us out." she thought her plan aloud to Altair who thought it over quickly himself. It could work depending on the Templar's attitude and Connie's answers, if she lead them on they would definitely keep her alive long enough for their goal. He would be safe as long as she lived, or so was her deal with them.

"It seems that plan is plausible, so all we do now is wait," he replied, sighing. Waiting was something he had acquired a skill for, but that was always safely hidden somewhere. He was now stretching his patience in unsafe territory and he frankly felt like a sitting duck, just waiting to be shot by a passing hunter.

Altair heard Connie sigh then, and listened to what he presumed to be her chain move. He wasn't too sure on what she had decided to do.

"I'm going to bed, so goodnight." She called to Altair, who to was moving to the rather uncomfortable looking cot on the floor.

The two fell asleep slowly, both staring up at the ceiling in silence. Connie wondered if it was actually night, the walls were to cool to tell properly, and there was no light source besides the torches to look upon. They both drifted off to sleep though, no matter how hard it was.

88888888888888888888888888888

Eyes shot open to the sound and vibrations of people walking. Sleeping on the floor had its advantages, but it also had some faults.

Sitting up slowly and rubbing her eyes vigorously, Connie watched the doorway to the cell for the armoured men to come to their destination. Sleep was still evident to Connie's body as they appeared and opened the cell. She wondered briefly what time it was, but shook the thoughts from her head quickly; such things didn't matter at the moment, there were more pressing issues at hand.

"Are you ready women?" asked one of the men; she couldn't tell if it was Neal or not, her memories of that man were hazy at the moment.

"Sure," muttered Connie back as clearly as possible. Following through with the plan would be rather simple. All she had to do was delay things as much as she could; and with the right process and answers it could be fairly easy.

The problem however was the fact that she didn't really know what they wanted. It was clear they were informed that there was some type of knowledge to be learned from them, but Connie wasn't sure if that was even possible. No one for the matter knew her, and Altair was an Assassin; his _job _was to be un-known.

So how did these guys even determine to capture her and Altair? Perhaps they just captured anyone, hoping to get lucky? Whatever the answer was, Connie sure hoped it was the later.

"What's your name?" asked the man who Connie determined was Neal, his voice was the same and so she distinguished it to be him as it was rather unique...in some odd way. It was deep with this accent of sorts, she didn't know of what nevertheless.

"Lily," replied Connie with a smile, taking on the carefree attitude she had decided to go with.

"Lily what?" continued Neal, tilting his head. The twitch of his eye gave way to the fact he didn't want to put up with her...she could possibly use this to her advantage later on.

"Lily Winters! Nice to meet you,"

"If I recall correctly, your name was Connie yesterday," spat out the man, crossing his arms in confidence.

"Nah, I was lying. I didn't know if I could trust you guys, but I'm good today," retorted Connie with a bubbly attitude, which she found to be actually really hard to do.

"Fine, your name didn't matter to us to begin with. What do you know about the Assassin's?"

"The Assassin's?" questioned Connie with mock interest; it went undetected by them however.

"Yes," huffed out Neal, irritation ever present.

"Well, don't they kill people?" she wasn't sure if she could contain her laughter to his reaction, which had something to do with bulging eyes, but she bite her tongue, reminding herself that she couldn't go to over board; death would be a guarantee then.

"Yes," replied the man after a calming breath was let out; the four men behind him were whispering words to each other, words that Connie couldn't hear and was frustrated about.

"Okay well there's your answer..." concluded Connie, watching suddenly as Neal flew up from his chair.

"You should know more, you're traveling with one!" his words were quick, but the impatience was not missed.

"He's an Assassin? Wow, _that's so cool..._" the language couldn't be helped, Connie just felt so... empowered. The fear of dying was not one she had running through her mind; she was actually having fun with this situation, no matter how stupid that was in this case.

One on the men though were fed up with her answers, and grabbed the chair Neal had gotten up from and smashed it out of nowhere; resulting in Connie to flinch and shake out of her childish behaviour to some extent.

Baring his teeth in rage, the man grabbed one of the chairs legs that broke off and walked over slowly to Connie, a glare of death staring her down.

Watching with wide eyes, Connie barely jumped off the chair as the man smashed down the leg where she previously was. The chain on her leg restricted her from moving any further and she stared up at him in utter fear. Fumbling with her words as she saw him coming at her again, Connie quickly thought of a quick solution.

"Make him stop and I'll tell you stuff!" screeched Connie, coughing slightly from the dirt and dust that was in the air from the sudden actions. Her eyes were wide and she was actually regretting her earlier actions to some degree.

"Dante stop," commanded Neal calmly from a standing position off to the side, the smirk on his face was not missed on Connie's part.

"How can you let this insolent women talk like this? She needs to learn her place!" he was approaching Connie still and she quickly scrambled away as far as she could. She assumed her ankle was now raw from the constant pulling of the limb from its chained confinement, but she couldn't help it nor feel it, self preservation was all that was going through her mind.

Distantly Connie could hear Altair attacking his chained leg, or so she was assuming from the racket. Her eyes however remained on Neal, as he looked at her fearful eyes; he then calmly looked over to Dante.

"Dante stop now, or we will make you stop." Dante stopped even though his breathing was ragged and deep, and glared with an air of death at her.

"So women, what do you know about us?"

"Only that you guys are crazy, and like to kill people," replied Connie, holding her knees to her chest from the position on the ground she had come to take.

"That's wrong! We are working for the greater good! We're going to help people unlike the Assassin's, who kill for rewards; we sacrifice some lives to save thousands for peace!" An intense gaze was focused on her then, and she was almost hesitant to reply to the man; she had dubbed him slightly insane.

"Well then, why do you need me?" Connie knew she had to keep going with nonsense, that way she wasted time and the day would be over and they would be in her time...where they would be safe...at last.

"We were informed by a reliable source that you know things that will further our cause." So it was true, someone had mentioned her and Altair, what they thought they knew was beyond Connie's knowledge, but she just hoped that they wouldn't be in this situation sometime in the future.

The silence in the room brought way to a new question; Connie knew she couldn't let it be known that she knew nothing; they would certainly just kill her.

"What do you know of a golden orb?" questioned Neal again. A what now? Why was an orb so important to them anyways? Time to use her imagination and make something up once again.

"Oh the orb! Um, may I ask why you need it?" she asked, trying to get some information on what it actually was used for.

"It will further our cause," well that was very helpful.

"Anything else?" she asked, mentally finishing up her plan.

"We don't know anything, just that our leader needs it; to save the world," answered Neal, crossing his arms again.

"Oh, well I know where one is," responded Connie lowly, watching as everyone's eyes snapped to her intensely; it seemed this orb really was important. Altair took that moment to actually speak instead of listening.

"Don't tell them!" he yelled, shocked that Connie actually knew something about the orb.

"Oh pipe down will you, it'll be alright, they're going to help the world with it," she mustered out, wondering why Altair was so against her talking about it...he didn't know anything about it after all...

"Don't, they only seek control!" he snapped back; it was evident Altair had lied to her; he wouldn't be so against this if he didn't know something about this orb.

"Someone shut him up," yelled one of the men, wrong choice.

"No! If you do anything to him I'm not telling," stated Connie once again, she felt like a child.

"That isn't going to work this time woman," answered Neal, watching her intently.

"Fine then, your leader is going to be mad that you couldn't find it because you were being stupid." He growled in frustration.

"Don't harm the Assassin," was his order, she could see his jaw tightly clenched. Empowerment fuelled her once again.

"Good boy. Now anyways the golden orb is located not far from here, there's a river not far from Damascus with a chest at the bottom buried under the dirt and rocks of the river. In there you will find what you're looking for." Finished Connie, smiling at them with confidence, Neal seemed sceptical though.

"How do you know this?" he asked simply, face confused.

"I know because I put it there." She replied purely, watching him look at her intently before nodding to the other men.

"Send men to go gather this chest of hers," he commanded, watching as the men left before he turned back to Connie when she waved for his attention.

"So any other questions?" Connie asked, debating whether she could take him with everyone gone, she decided against it due to her chain.

"Yes do you know the location of another orb?" he asked, leaning against the wall. So there's more than one? Better bull crap another story, thought Connie.

"Yes actually, oh that one was fun to hide!" she thought aloud, smirking internally at his expression.

"Where did you put it?" he questioned in anticipation, eyes glistening. These orbs were something important weren't they?

"I'm not telling you until tomorrow, I'm tired, plus you still need to get the other one first."

"How can you be tired!" he yelled at her, almost succeeding in making her flinch.

"Well geez, you keep yelling at me and making me think hard," replied Connie with a tired voice.

_To think this degrading of myself is for my survival; I'm making myself out to be a weakling with all this weak talk I'm spewing out. _Thought Connie briskly, wishing she could just find a way out of this mess.

He growled in response before walking up to her and crouching down to her height, Connie leaned slightly away as he reached this position.

"Fine but you better tell me tomorrow, or this life of yours will be over."

"Okie dokie!" she said quickly, wanting him to leave and let her be. As he did just that she watched in relief as she was left to her own devices.

"Connie what are you doing?" asked Altair suddenly, leaving no time to relax.

"What, I just told them where the orb was."

"The lake you spoke of does not exist." He replied simply, tone serious.

"Yes well, that's the point, waste their time and come up with a bull crap story that they will believe. But boy are they stupid, and I'm tired of being this weak little girl, it's annoying."

"It's smart thinking," answered Altair sighing, he was slouching from his seat on his cot. Listening to the conversation had left his mind really exhausted; there were times when he wanted to just shut Connie up, and times where he wished to know more. The woman could be so confusing at times.

"Whatever, I'm just going to go to sleep," finished Connie, wondering if they would come in and kill her right there, lying to them and getting caught would have a horrible outcome for sure. Sighing she wondered if what she did was the right course of action. Did lying even give them enough time to begin with? Surly they would come to the conclusion that she had lied fairly quickly; rivers, such as the one she spoke of, should be known fairly well as it is part of their water source.

Groaning from all her thoughts her mind drifted to Altair and the orb. He had said earlier that he did not know anything about it, yet when she mentioned she knew where one was to the Templar's he freaked out. She wasn't sure if that was a clear sign, but that usually means he does know something and he lied to her...why she wasn't sure.

She would confront him given the right opportunity; and as for now, sleep was in order.

And with that, Connie's hazel eyes shut in relief from the days stress and she fell into a dreamless sleep**;** even if it wasn't night.

* * *

**AN:**

**Alright so how was the chapter? :D good bad, i always like to know :3 even if its a flame guys, cuz sometimes they actually help :D  
**

**and you guys should all go check out two new pieces of fan art! they are on my profile! one is by ladykiyko8, and the other is a sketch done by Lunaykirin. its really heart warming when people draw for this story. thank you both once again :D**

**also sorry the chapter didnt come out sooner, i've been kinda occupied :S but thanks to everyone who fav'd and story alerted me! :D  
**

**And thank you to my awesome Beta Miss. Fleckle! :)**

**this chapter was actually really long, if it annoyed some people sorry, there was a lot of dialogue :S**

**who could have possibly told the Templars that Connie could have know something about the apple? :0 why did Altair feel the need to not tell Connie anything about the orb? and lol, do any of you think that Connie's lie on where the apple is will actually work? or will it get her into trouble the next day? :S **

**and...we havent heard much about Jake...wonder if hes still alive :S**

**stay tuned for the next chapter! :D **

**PS. i finally went back to most of the first chapter and fixed up the grammar...from anything i saw that was totally wrong XD  
**

**shadownip  
**


	44. What Once Was

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :3**

**Chapter forty- four: What Once Was**

Instead of the usual awakening from sleep, Connie was brought to reality by her stomach as it growled. Placing her hand on it, she groaned and sat up slowly; the wound on her side from the bandits suddenly bothering her.

They hadn't been fed their whole time in this dungeon. Altair may have been use to not eating for periods of time, but Connie wasn't, and she found it rather unbearable. She wasn't even sure how long they were down here for, or what time it was. For all she knew, they could have been knocked out for days...

Swallowing slowly, she listened to hear if anyone was going to visit. Usually they brought them water, that being the only thing they did give, but they hadn't come yet.

"He-,llo, is anyone still here?" asked Connie to no one in particular, her voice cracking slightly. Had all the Templar's actually gone? Where she and Altair left here to rot?

"Connie, are you alright?" questioned Altair in an even voice, speaking normally. He didn't like that he was in another cell, he wasn't able to properly tell what Connie was thinking, or doing. That didn't seem that bad, but usually her actions gave way to what she was thinking.

"No, I don't like being starved," she stated, laying her head on her knees and closing her eyes.

"It will only be a little while longer," he reminded her, bringing her thoughts to exactly how many days they had actually been in Altair's time. They had spent the first day traveling the rest of the way to Masyaf and meeting Altair's (un-likeable) master. Then if she remembered correctly, they spent the rest of that day and night travelling, bringing them to the second day which they continued travelling.

That was the day she remembered she couldn't stay awake any longer. They slept that night, and sometime that third day they had been ambushed and captured. Which brings her to now, she didn't exactly know the time of day, or even how long they had been knocked out, so assuming a day, she picked the fifth. The last day she would have to stay in this...cell and starve.

Sighing, Connie opened her eyes and looked up to the bars of the door. They were a dark metal, and seemed rather worn and scratched. She was about to shut her eyes again when she heard footsteps.

Levelling a stare at the bars again, she waited for whomever it was to come into view. Her expression didn't change as she saw Neal, her stare blank. He didn't seem to mind though as he opened the cell door slowly and sat in the chair that was still there. The chair creaked as he sat in it, but that was the only sound that was made.

His dark eyes looked her over as she sat there staring at him, before he opened his mouth to speak.

"I shall warn you now, if the information you have given us is false, there will be consequences." There was no note of humour in his voice as he spoke, but there was little fear in her blank expression.

However fierce his expression had been, it changed suddenly, almost as if that man had vanished and was replaced with a new. He looked her over again, observing her crouched position on the ground.

"Are you hungry?"

The question was greatly unexpected, and when Connie heard it, she had to blink a couple of times before his question processed. She nodded her head slowly, no words leaving her slightly parched lips.

Neal got up, headed outside the cell and grabbed something; before walking back in. He was carrying a bowl, with what appeared to be a small loaf of bread in it. Why it was in a bowl she didn't know, but those thoughts were disregarded as she looked to his expression, trying to find his motives if he indeed had any.

Holding it in front of her now, she looked up to him, before uttering her first word to him.

"Why?" it was a simple statement, one that she wanted the answer to. Perhaps he was trying to poison her? She didn't know.

Leaning back from her slightly, he regarded her for a second before answering. "We haven't given you anything to eat, so I assumed you were famished, your state also suggests it," he finished, holding the bowl out further to her again.

Scrunching her brow slightly, she stared at him while she reached for the bowl, their fingers briefly touched and she quickly retracted her hand with it and placed it on her lap.

Neal smiled before walking over to his chair and taking a seat. Why wasn't he leaving? Had he nothing better to do?

Frowning she looked to the bread and grabbed it, pulling off a piece that was slightly hard. She wanted to rip the whole loaf apart and eat is quickly, but she wouldn't give Neal the satisfaction of knowing just how hungry she was.

As she took her first slow bite in delight, she looked up to him again from the ground. It was as though he was bipolar, nice one moment than angry the next. She kind of wanted him gone before he decided to take his anger out on her.

Swallowing, she watched as he opened his mouth to talk again. "You say you know nothing of the Assassin's, yet you wear the robes of one, why is that?" He questioned, motioning to her current attire.

"I had nothing else." She answered before taking another bite of the bread. It wasn't a lie; she did have nothing else to wear if she didn't want to stand out.

"So the Assassin gave them to you?"

"Yes," she responded, taking another bite.

He just nodded, while he continued watching her, and it was starting to get rather uncomfortable. Lifting her eyes from her bread for a moment, her eyes met his and looked him over before gazing down. He had slight stubble forming, with thick eyebrows, brown eyes, and messy hair; giving him a haggard look.

She noticed then that she had finished the bread...and it had left her rather thirsty. She looked to Neal, before looking away. She couldn't ask him for water...it would be...desperate...but she was so thirsty...

Clearing her throat, she began to speak again. "Could I... have some water?"

He simply nodded before heading out of the cell again. The bread had helped her stomach, and she hoped that would state her hunger until they left again, as she was sure they wouldn't be getting anymore food... Altair hadn't gotten any though, and Connie wondered how he was handling it. She wasn't even sure if they gave him anything to begin with, water _or_ food.

They had wanted to kill him, so she guessed they thought they could just starve him to death...the thought worried her. Here she was enjoying her bread thinking that they were at least giving him water...but she noticed now that they had never went past her cell with any...

He was even telling her earlier that it would only be a while longer, when he himself was probably suffering even more. That man was something else.

Her gaze was centered on the ground as Neal came back, and she slowly looked up as she heard the creak of the chair. Fidgeting, she went over her thoughts before looking up and speaking them out loud.

"Have you given... my friend, anything to drink these past few days?" her words were slow, as she wasn't sure what his reaction would be. She noticed a bowl in his hand again, and she assumed it was water, as she couldn't see from her position.

"We have not," he replied, still holding the small bowl of water in his hand.

"Could you possibly... give that to him?" Connie's voice was pleading, and Neal's sudden change in demeanour at her words made her eyes widen and body lean away. He had tilted his head down slightly, casting shadows across his features, a menacing smirk coming to his once calm face.

"You wish me to present this to the _Assassin?"_ he repeated, leaning towards her with a clenched hand.

"..y-yes." She stumbled, frightened but not about to regret her words.

"You don't want it?" he questioned again slowly, lifting the bowl slightly. Slowly, Connie shook her head no, and watched intently for what he would do.

"How unfortunate," smirking darkly, he held the bowl up before titling it so all its contents splashed across the ground, splattering everywhere but where it was needed.

Connie narrowed her eyes, how dare he, was his hate that great towards the Assassin's that he would do such a thing? Pursing her lips she looked towards the stone wall, contempt with the fact that she would ignore him now. If he didn't like it, there was nothing he could do anyways... they thought they needed her after all...or so she kept reminding herself.

"Listen now, and listen well woman," he stated, getting her to twitch slightly with the urge to turn and glare at him.

"If it is indeed true that you have lied to us about the orb, the consequences will be very... unkind. I do give you my heed of warning now. Do not misjudge us." His words were slow and thick with warning.

"I will keep that warning in mind, _Neal_," she answered, still not looking his way. Though she seemed un-threatened, the sudden nag of fright his words left her was present.

"Also, what time of day is it if I might ask?" she asked after a brief clearing of the throat. That was the only thing she _would _ask him, only thing he was _good_ for at the current moment.

"Mid afternoon," he replied calmly, watching the back of her head closely.

Connie didn't say anything; she just sat in the silence, staring at the stones on the wall. She had actually been half way through counting them when she heard Neal stand from the chair and walk out of the cell, much to her relief.

Sighing, she turned around and crawled to the cot on the floor, the chain on her leg following.

These past few days had been such a waste, every time she would decided to go to sleep she would just lay there for hours with her eyes closed, thoughts spinning. The thoughts this time however... were not like those of the previous nights; they were now full of fear and question.

What if perhaps they didn't get back to her time? What if it hadn't been five days? What if, it only happened a certain amount of times? What would happen if she was still here when the Templar's came back mad? Or in the night?

She was frightened, her thoughts were shaken, and if any of those thoughts were the case she would be in some serious trouble. Trouble she had not prepared herself for, which frightened her more.

Surprisingly she went to sleep quickly, the fright of what might happen to her in her sleep, urging her for some kind of escape.

* * *

Meanwhile, somewhere in the depths of Abstergo, was Jake.

"Mr. Auston, let's try this again shall we? We _know_ you know where Miss. Winters is. Care to share?" Questioned the man; voice stern and unwavering.

There was no answer, and just as the silence got to a point of annoyance, a yell issued.

"Silence will get you nowhere. If you don't talk, it won't keep her safe; we have other ways," continued the man.

"B-bullshit," answered Jake after a cough, shaking his head.

"Your beliefs are not my concern; I have no time to teach your petty mind what I speak of."

"So then leave me the fuck alone," replied Jake again, not at all happy with his circumstance.

"You deny you have no clue where she is?" asked the man again.

"I already told you! Ah!"

"Volume, Mr. Auston. I honestly have no clue as to why you protect her, what has she given you?" asked the stern man in actual question.

"G-go fuck yourself, I have nothing to say," growled Jake, or so he tried.

"So be it, it seems the two of you will have to be... sustained to further levels," the man thought out loud, Jake narrowed his eyes.

"What do you mean?" ignoring Jake's question the man turned to the woman beside him.

"Miss. Juno, take care of this...mess. My presence is needed elsewhere," finished the man before leaving, or so Jake heard.

"My pleasure," called the woman before the man left, her laugh that followed sent chills down Jake's spine.

When Jake felt a slender hand on his shoulder he immediately jerked away. The woman clicked her tongue.

"Listen now, and listen well little man. If you refuse to co-operate, I'll string you up and put a knife to your belly until either you spill your guts, or your guts spill to the ground. Understand?" the woman's voice was as cold as ice, delivering the treat rather well.

Jake gave no reply.

88888888888888888888888888

The ground felt hard, and cold, as Connie's eyes fluttered open at a slow pace. Dry lips parted as her cheek lifted from the cold floor when she raised her head. It took her a second more to realise where she was at the moment. Her hideout.

Relief fluttered through her being as she deemed herself safe from the Templar's, happy that she wasn't killed in her sleep.

Lifting her upper body off the tiled kitchen floor, she continued to get up onto her feet when she suddenly stumbled, her left leg giving way beneath her at the sudden shock of pain. With a wounded expression, Connie curiously looked at her left leg from her position on the floor.

Pulling her black cargo pants up slightly, she was met with a rather red sight. It seemed where the chain had been around her leg, it now swollen and red. It looked like that idea days ago to take off her boots was a horrible one, as they were the only things protecting her leg from the chain.

Sighing, she began to pull herself up again, ready for the shock this time and ignoring it. Walking leisurely over to the sink, she turned on the water and washed her hands, the one thing she couldn't stand to see dirt on anymore. The water turned brown immediately as it washed away the grim and dirt, the soap helping greatly.

She knew she was an utter mess, but she would take care of that later.

Turning off the water now, she felt suddenly odd, as if something was missing. And that didn't include her boots, she would get them when she and Altair...

Altair!

Where was he? He was usually right near her or at least close to her when they... changed times. She hadn't heard him once since she woke up; perhaps he was still sleeping somewhere?

Walking to the living room, a grimace upon her features, she quickly looked around, only to find...

No one.

"Altair?" she called, loud enough for the rooms around her to hear it.

No answer.

"Altair!" she yelled this time, eyes wide and face suddenly stricken with worry. He HAD to be here too, if he wasn't then that meant he was still in his time, and would be there when the guards came back and would kill him, because she wasn't there and had been lying! Oh no... oh no... oh no ..._oh no._

He had to be here.

Going to the next rooms with a frown, she quickly scavenged around, calling his name some more, voice pleading for an answer like it never had before.

"Altair?" she called again, eyes scanning the last room that was the bedroom. If he's not here, that- that would mean he was gone... gone from what short time she had spent with him... gone from their journey... gone from her life...

"No!" she shouted thoughts un-welcomed, snapping around and running back to the stairs to head down; wanting to check the kitchen again. But he couldn't possibly be there...he was gone, out of her life, back to where he belonged...

Suddenly she just stopped; shoulder leaning against the wall attached to the stairs she was on, slowing sliding down.

"No..." she whispered, finally sitting on the wooden stairs.

No...

A single tear slid down her cheek, but she didn't feel it nor notice it, her mind was on what might have happened to him. It seemed he got what he wanted... he wanted to return to his time after all. She just... –for some odd reason- wished that it never happened. She didn't want to be alone.

Head resting on her knees now with her eyes clamped shut; her hand slowly intertwined itself into her hair, clenching her fist and pulling her hair slightly.

She had wanted him to always be there...

*Bang!*

* * *

**AN: what? Altair's not there anymore? 0.o what the heck? And what was that bang?**

**Lol, anyways, whatever happens happens I guess XD I feel sorry for everyone in this chapter though. Jakes dealing with Abstergo, Connie's alone, and Altair's gone. What the heck man?**

**Um, So I'm sorry I haven't updated in a while, I kinda... had stuff going on. Oh and it was my birthday Friday so I kinda held off finishing the chapter a little more XD also I have everything to this story down, but I had to change something and plan a little around it...that's also why this chapter took a while. sorry :S **

**I would like to thank everyone for reviewing and sharing your thoughts and criticism on this story. it's very helpful along with encouraging :D so let me know what you think when you review! :P**

**And everyone! Check out this awesome fan art! Yintoph drew this really nice picture to go with the scene in chapter 42 when Connie and Altair are back to back. Link is on my profile! Check it out! :D**

**Lorelai182003 also drew a picture of Connie. If you would like to go check it out, the link is on my profile also! Gosh guys, it's so cool that a lot of you are drawing stuff for this story! I love it :D**

**And thank you to my awesome beta Miss. Fleckle, for checking my chapters! lol (Gosh man, I still can't believe you did that present of yours, it must have taken a long time XD thank you! :D)**

_**Side note**_**:**** That scene with Jake, it was all really dialogue. I didn't want to really give away what was happening. You basically got as much info a tape recording could give :D kinda. But I'm sure you know who the man is, who else talks like that?**

**And gosh man, Connie was **_**upset**_**! And to think she wanted him gone when she first met him, now she's upset because he's **_**gone.**_** Sigh, this lets you see that she has some sort of feelings for him now. (For those who can't really see that... :S)**

**Soo let me know what you thought of the chapter! **

**Thanks for taking the time to read this chapter :3 **

**shadownip**


	45. Hidden Relief

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter!**

**Chapter Forty- Five: Hidden Relief**

_Head resting on her knees now with her eyes clamped shut; her hand slowly intertwined itself into her hair, clenching her fist and pulling her hair slightly._

_She had wanted him to always be there..._

_*Bang!*_

Eyes snapping open and head jetting up, Connie quickly stood from her crouch, thoughts on where the sound came from.

It almost sounded like a gun... From below...

Eyes widening and thoughts racing, Connie quickly ran over to the living room where a bookshelf was located. She was suddenly shaking from being so anxious, and as she pulled the correct book from the bookshelf, her hands were trembling to the point of annoyance.

"It couldn't..." was the only thing her lips decided to form as she opened the book and fumbled with pulling a key out of it. With it she opened the bookshelf as if it was a door and it revealed an elevator sort of thing.

Walking into it, she quickly directed it to go to the bottom floor, the floor in which she had hope for an outcome she wanted.

8888888888888888888888888

Altair had no idea where he was. The place was dark and cool and smelled off. Focusing for a moment in the dark, he began to see the outlines of things as they became eliminated by a bluish light.

Locating a light switch on the wall by a door, he quickly walked over and turned it on. The room was instantly lit up and he had to blink for a moment for his eyes to get over the shock of the change.

That wasn't the only thing he had to register though. Looking around the grey room, his eyes went over all the swords, guns, and crossbows on one wall of it. He remembered that the guns were dangerous and suddenly realised where he was.

Another one of Connie's safe rooms.

Sighing, he finally looked over his predicament. He was in this dangerous room by himself with no means of getting out? Or could he?

Turning to the door that was beside the light switch, he reached slowly for the knob, and turned, only to find it didn't budge.

Sighing, he leaned against the solid door and held a hand to his brow, before pushing off his hood. There was no point for it here.

Without Connie, he realised, he wouldn't be able to get out of this room...

His eyes looked over to the guns again. Connie had said they were very dangerous... perhaps he could use one to get out? But he didn't know how they worked...

Curiosity getting the better of him, he pushed off the door and walked over to the wall of guns. He was hesitant at first to pick one up, but he did after a moment and studied it.

It was made of a dark metal, or at least the one he picked up, and was surprisingly heavier than it looked.

Recalling what Connie had said about this thing, she had said it shot stuff, stuff that could rip through a man's body... it did not sound appealing.

Inspecting it further now, he noticed that there was something attached to it which you could pull. Thinking nothing of it, Altair placed three fingers on the pull and pressed down.

*Bang!*

The impact of the shot made him stumble and he dropped the gun, noticing the hole in the wall which he had caused. The loud noise the gun caused made his ears ring, and he shut his eyes as the ring made him dizzy. He back away from the gun.

Shaking his head slightly he looked back to the wall. The damage in which he caused fascinated, and terrified him. He was amazed at its power, but terrified at the fact that that could have hit him. Just the thought of the damage it could have caused to him made him all the more cautious of the thing.

Altair's head snapped to the direction of noise then, it was coming from the other side of the door and he focused his eyes on it, momentarily wondering if he should arm himself for a fight.

The door opened then, and two things happened. One he saw coming, the other, not so much.

There stood Connie in the open doorway of the room, her hazel eyes were focused on him, and for some reason her features were placed in such relief. She smiled and shook her head as if to clear her thoughts before she ran the short distance to him, arms encircling him and face leaning on his shoulder. This is what had been unexpected.

"I thought you were gone..." he heard her whisper, and he couldn't help it as his eyes softened and he placed his hand on her back.

"Why would you believe such a thing?" he asked words comforting and calm.

"I..., I just...I don't know." She said, shaking her head.

Pulling away suddenly as if embarrassed, Connie directed her eyes to something else. She didn't move much away from him, but it was enough to be comfortable.

"Is that blood on you?" she asked, pointing to the spot on his robe, voice a little low.

Looking down to the spot he nodded before speaking.

"Yes, from that guard I killed in that cell." He replied, watching her carefully. She was picking up the gun he had dropped off the floor, and her expression looked rather thoughtful, but a faint smile was still present on her face.

She quickly put the gun back on the wall before walking to the door and motioning for him to follow.

"Did you even know where you were?" she questioned, turning off the light in the room and shutting it as they were both out.

"It was rather easy to guess; big room, no windows, weapons all around... who else would have a room such as this?" he inquired, smirking at her as she walked into the elevator with him.

"Very funny," she smiled, looking over to him.

"Why is it that you need to have a room like that in every home of yours?" he questioned on, laughing lightly, the door to the elevator shut then.

"Well, I need to be one step ahead, I have to be prepared..." was her answer, before she let out a laugh and continued speaking.

"Alright, let's get out of here; we'll have to come back for supplies to get the hell out of that prison though." Was all she said as she watched Altair. He was looking all around the elevator, probably wondering what was happening as it was ascending to the main floor.

To think that she had thought him gone... she hadn't realised how far gone she had put herself after thinking this. Not to mention the despair she had been feeling. Connie had only known him for a short time, but that didn't mean she wouldn't miss him.

Altair's voice broke her from her thoughts then.

"What are we going to be doing for our stay here?" he asked causally, eyes meeting Connie's. He noticed that her eyes were slightly red, as if she had rubbed them hard, it left him slightly worried.

"Well, we can't travel that far from the house, and people in this area don't know us, so we could probably leave the house about three times before we have to stop." As she replied to his question; she had been playing casually with her fingers as she responded.

"What would we leave for?" asked Altair, looking to the ceiling of the enclosed room, or properly known as elevator.

"The only thing we really have here is canned food, so let's head to a local farm or something for fresh stuff." Just then the movement stopped and Connie grabbed the door. Opening it she walked out and Altair followed, noticing he was in the living room of the house.

As Connie shut the door, Altair gestured to the elevator. "Does this thing run on that electricity?"

Turning to him she nodded, "yes, and that's called an elevator." She finished, answering his questions happily. It was silent for a moment, and with everything now closed, Connie walked over to the couch and plopped down, sighing in relief from the much needed comfort...

"What would happen if there was no electricity?" Altair mentioned, taking a seat next to Connie on the double couch.

"A power outage?" Altair shrugged slightly. "Well, that's why there are two ways down there, the other being a ladder." She answered, head resting comfortably on the back of the couch, eyes shut.

"And where might that one be located?" asked Altair. Connie smirked before opening her eyes and turning her head to him.

"That's for me to know, and you to figure out," chuckled Connie, jumping up from the couch and stretching. Altair only smiled slightly.

"I'll be off now, I much prefer to be out of this dirty robe and have a proper wash." She then headed to the stairs to go off to her little mission.

As Altair watched her walk up the stairs, he himself got up from his seat. He had decided to go find the bag he had brought here with his _other_ clothes in it, the ones that let him look normal here.

They weren't located near the front anymore, so he concluded they were in the bedroom. Walking up the steps he headed to the room, careful in where he went.

Reaching the room, he opened the door and easily noticed the bag that was on the floor at the end of the bed. Opening it he pulled out a pair of those blue jeans and white hoodie, before walking to the side of the bed and placing them on it.

The water to the bathroom beside the bedroom was clearly heard, indicating that Connie wouldn't be leaving that room anytime soon.

Altair got to work on removing his belts and buckles, before moving onto some of the other gear he had on. When that was removed he pulled off his robe, and everything else followed. Before long he was in his new clothes and laying on his back on the bed, eyes wondering the room.

The constant change of environment every five days was starting to get a little out of hand. He would get use to one, and then suddenly he would be in the other again, and abruptly forced to adapt _again._

He wasn't sure how Connie felt about it. He was sure she was thinking more along the lines of what was causing it. That seemed like the more logical thing to think about, but with no ideas to even start on, how could they figure it out?

That aside though, something else was bothering him. It was a constant nag; one that he found would not leave him alone. When Connie had found him in that gun room, her face, the moment before she locked eyes with him was distraught.

He wasn't sure why, and he didn't think she was going to tell him either. She didn't trust him enough, at least not yet...

The water to the shower turned off then, and Altair took a deep breath, clearing his thoughts. A moment later, Connie walked into the room, hair wet and clothes changed. Altair sat up slightly and watched her walk over to the small table beside the bed.

She was wearing a green sleeveless top with a ribbon around the slightly low collar. Her pants were a dull blue, and had a couple of dark spots on it from her wet hair. The outfit looked nice on her.

Connie walked over to her night table, picking up the cell phone that she had forgotten. Opening it up she checked for any messages she might have missed. Nothing. That was to be expected though; no one knew the number to this phone except Jake. It was under another name on his phone and there was no way anyone could track the number to her.

She had left her other cell phone at her other house, not daring to touch it encase someone remembered it wasn't last however it was.

Shoving the phone into her pocket, Connie walked over to the end of the bed and, giving Altair a quick look, noticed he was staring at her. She pulled out the cash and motioned for Altair to follow her downstairs.

She walked back over to the bookshelf on the main floor, and pulled out another book, this one had a pad lock on it as well and she pulled out her key again and opened the book, which revealed another set of keys. One's that were for another car, but Altair didn't know that.

Smiling at Altair, she pointed to him.

"I'm not too sure why you put clean clothes on when you yourself are dirty. Especially since we were going to finally leave this stuffy house... which we can't without you being somewhat presentable." Though her words seemed mean, both of them had smiles on their faces at the little humour that was presented.

Gosh it was nice for them both to see each other again; being separated by a wall for two days was rather unlikable.

88888888888888888888

**AN: hey guys yaaaaaaaaaaaa, this chapter wasn't really looked over and wasn't even check by my beta and really shorrrrrrrrrrrrrtttttttt. I decided to go away on a vacation, and since I wont be able to write I whipped this up for you as quickly as possible (tonight). When I get back I'll have it all fixed and pretty, I promise! And lol, i;m leaving in like 3 hours and I still haven't slept...sucks to be me!**

**But chapter wise yeah! Altair wasn't left behind! But now you get to see how much it saddened Connie for him to be gone, showing some of her emotions. And ya! Okay I cant talk much.**

**Thank you everyone who reviewed and everything else! And omg I cant even express how happy I am to have received to many reviews from suddensummerstorm! She has basically reviewed almost all of my chapters, and shes awesome! :D**

**Okay! thanks for reading, and really, sorry for any grammar mistakes you come across, even the description. I like to go back and change a couple of things here and there, I don't think I did as much as I wanted lol. So goodbye and hopefully the chapter didn't suck to bad. Its more of a relief and calm chapter. But also kinda short. :D **

**Leave a review to let me know what you thought! Good or bad I always like to know! :D**

**shadownip**

chapter has been edited as of now


	46. Free Time

**Do not own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy the chapter! :D  
**

**Chapter Forty Six: Free Time**

They had decided to leave the house finally; after not leaving the previous five days, and then being trapped in a cell for another five... well that could do that to a person.

They had both agreed without hesitation, and after Connie retrieved a key to a car, they headed to the garage.

When the garage was open Altair headed to the car they had driven to get to this house, but Connie shook her head slightly at him.

"We can't take that car again; people can trace that licence plate to us easily if we do something in town. I have another car for living up here," said Connie, pointing to the other car that was near the two. The garage was small, so the two cars were tightly packed. The car she was pointing to was a dusty black jeep, nothing to out of character for this type of area.

Altair walked over to the new car and she unlocked it, allowing the both of them to enter the jeep.

"You really do have everything planned out don't you?" asked Altair with a smirk. It amused him to no end, all the things she thought of to stay ahead of a possible threat. He hadn't gotten to a total understanding of why she was like this, but he didn't think he would find one. However, it came in handy though.

"Well it's not like I planned this so that, example... let's say if I killed someone, I could comehere." she said with a laugh before continuing.

"It's mostly because I thought it wouldn't hurt to have somewhere safe to run if anything ever happened, and let me tell you, this whole house was a work of love," said Connie, before starting the jeep and pulling out of the driveway onto the road.

"Is there anything you're not prepared for?" asked Altair in amusement, what would drive someone to get this over prepared anyways?

"Well... I wasn't prepared to go to your time," she answered simply, tucking a strand of dark hair behind her ear. The road was bumpy, but was easy enough to handle with the jeep.

The sun was shining brightly down on the black jeep, and the heat was a big comfort from those days without it prior.

"That's true..." he went quiet un-expectantly, and she glanced quickly in his direction to see if something was wrong. His eyes were locked on her, but she didn't know why.

When Connie had moved that strand of hair behind her ear, it revealed a streak of sticky blood on her ear. Altair wasn't sure what it was from, but he sure was going to ask. Just the idea of a wound being present bothered him; he had come accustomed to her always being safe and fine, not bruised and cut.

What more was the fact that she had taken a shower, and the actuality that it was still bleeding somewhat was a concern... perhaps she had disturbed it in her shower?

"What's that blood from?" he questioned quietly, eyes not moving from their spot as he lifted his hand to the crusted and sticky area. Her head was titled slightly in question and he wondered how it was she didn't know it was there.

"What?" she questioned as well, lifting her hand close to where Altair lifted his too. He was rubbing around the spot and was working his way up her skull when he hit a very tender spot that caused Connie to wince.

"_Ow_," she commented pulling away slightly from his touch. Her dark hair got slightly knotted in his fingers at the sharp movement.

"Let me see." He stated, slightly commanding her to sit still and shut up.

"No, I'm driving," she said stubbornly while she leaned away, she didn't need him to look at it, she could do so herself when they got back home. It's not like she was going to die, and him being so concerned about it was a little off to her.

"Connie," he voice was stern, and no amusement was present. He wasn't kidding around apparently, and when she turned to face him, his golden eyes reinforced her thoughts.

Pursing her lips she sat still as he leaned over and gently moved soft stands of her dark hair out of his way, before finding it.

"Is this where you were knocked out?" he questioned, looking it over and touching it in a few spots. If anything, it was just a painful bruise that had a dried shallow cut; it had closed during her time in the cell but had re-opened from the shower.

"I think so, is it bad?" she asked, noticing how close he was to her now. She would have leaned away had it been anyone else, but she had come so use to being in Altair's presence, stuff like that didn't bother her anymore.

"You'll live," he answered, giving her a smirk as he pulled away, a strand of her hair following his hand before it dropped.

"Your words greatly reassure me." She replied sarcastically back, smiling quickly before her eyes went back to the empty dirt road.

**8888888888**

The drive on the old bumpy road wasn't that un-enjoyable. With the wind blowing across their skin, sun shining down, and an enjoyable conversation going; this day was starting to look wonderful.

"I haven't seen any homes in a while, are we actually heading to a town?" asked Altair, golden eyes glowing from the reflection of the sun's rays; he was looking at the landscape passing them by, only turning to see if he had Connie's attention again.

"Hmm, I'm pretty sure. It's been a long time since I studied the map around here though..." replied Connie, she straightened up though and regained confidence. Of course she was on the right track, she didn't doubt her knowledge. Even if it had been a while...

"Did I just hear you sound unsure?" asked Altair again, head turned towards her as she was driving.

"Nope, you heard me sound _almost_ unsure," said Connie; blowing a stand of hair out of her view that had fallen.

Trees then started to thin out, becoming not as dense as they use to be before homes started to populate the lush green land. It let a sigh of relief leave Connie, as she drove further into the town area.

Down the road they were travelling now were long strips of farm lands, with a couple of barns gracing the landscape. In the distance, the town could be seen, which is where the two of them were traveling.

Altair was looking out the window, watching the fields zoom by him. In the expanse though, he noticed a sign, one with horses on it. He quickly nodded his head towards it as Connie looked at him.

"What is it?" she asked, following his gaze.

"What does that sign say?" he questioned, looking at the writing and trying to put it together himself, like he always did.

"It says horse riding; I'm guessing you can go there for lessons or something," she replied, looking back to the empty road ahead of her.

"Could we perhaps go there after this trip?" continued Altair, watching her reactions to the idea to see if it was possible.

"I don't know..." said Connie, biting her lip in thought. If they went there, they would be there for enough time for the person running it to remember their faces, and possibly, if they looked at their means of transportation, locate them to whoever was after them.

She looked to Altair, he would never plead for anything she was positive, but the look in his eyes, his golden eyes... she knew he really wanted to go... perhaps to feel some sort of relevance to his time...

"I guess we can..." she finally stated after a moment. He smiled at her then, happy that she said yes, or perhaps for other reasons she wasn't sure. His smile however turned into a smirk and she looked quickly back to the road. His smiles never lasted that long anyways.

"Of course, you would be riding with me, as you could learn a few things," he added, brushing invisible dirt off his clothes before looking back out the window at the approaching town.

"What's that suppose to mean? I can ride a horse quite fine, if I do say so myself." Said Connie, teeth clenched slightly from his remark.

"Are you sure?" questioned Altair, still smirking as his gaze was towards the window.

"Yes I am."

"I guess we'll see, now wont we?" finished Altair, glancing at her un-amused face before looking away.

They were entering the town now, and started towards the open fruit and vegetable markets. There looked as if there was a rundown grocery store as well, but Connie decided she would much rather go to the fresh open stands.

Pulling up to it, she parked the jeep off to the side, before grabbing all her important possessions and getting out of the car. Altair was waiting for her and they walked together over to the stands.

There were many people shopping around, and Connie tried to be discreet as possible as she walked over with Altair. She guessed she wasn't that good at it because some of them looked at her when they were walking over. Most likely because they weren't local faces. With towns like these, any new comers would be noticed. She was just hoping that they didn't care as much.

Connie decided then that she would spend as little time here as possible and bee lined over to the vegetables. Altair took his time in following her, making eye contact with the people who were staring at him. They adverted their gaze quickly however when he glanced their way.

He was by Connie's side then and watched her gather what she wanted from the stands. It appeared she was almost done getting what she wanted and moved towards a paying counter quickly.

Altair wasn't sure why that woman was always so paranoid with everything. He didn't think it was worth the trouble, trying to tell her that no one here was going to hurt her**. ** But then again, he didn't know too much about her time; maybe they would be regarded as outsiders and thus be treated with hostility?

Whatever the case, he just followed Connie's lead, staying by her side with whatever she was doing. If indeed they were treated with hostility, he knew he would not hesitate to counter anything they did; they were not going to bother them, he would make sure.

Connie was just about done paying for the food, and was going to head to the jeep when she was stopped but a wispy looking old man.

"What's the rush there, little lady?" said the man, tipping his slightly. Connie wasn't sure what this man was going for, or what he wanted, but she planned to get out of the situation quickly. Altair stopped by her side then.

"I have to get home, have some plans that I need to attend to," answered Connie casually, looking to her watch to empathise the point.

"Oh really? Where you live at? I would recognise you if ya live around here," continued the man; scratching his greasy looking head in thought.

"Well I don't go out much, maybe that's why?" finished Connie, quickly walking around the man with her paper bag of purchases in hand.

"Hey wait a momen-" she glanced behind to see what happened and noticed Altair with a hold of the man's arm. He was going to grab her and Altair hand prevented that. Connie watched as the two stared at each other for a moment, words not spoken, before Altair released him and walked towards Connie.

He didn't say anything and leaned against the jeep waiting for her to get in. Smiling, she walked over quickly and got in, forgetting about the man behind her. They were soon on their way back the road they came; silence however, graced there ride this time.

"You still want to go to that ranch don't you?" asked Connie, glancing over to him quickly.

"I asked, did I not?" he replied, elbow sticking out the window slightly.

"Alright if you say so." Answered Connie, pursing her lips faintly.

"Are you perhaps scared that I will out do you on a horse?" asked Altair amused once again.

"Nope."

"I guess we'll see now wont we?" said Altair, before he started smirking out the window. Connie noticed that smirking was his new thing as of late. She didn't mind though, it was better than his straight face he always had on, and that she would admit.

**8888888888888888888888888**

It was moments later that they pulled onto the dirt road the ranch was on. There were no other people there, Connie noticed, and that eased her some as she parked the jeep again.

The both of them stepped out of the car and headed to the white door on top of the porch of the blue wooded home.

The house was cute. The woman of the house had most likely gotten her way with how it was to look.

Knocking quickly, Connie waited to be addressed by the owners. It wasn't long before the door was opened and a kind man walked out, of course looks were not always what they appeared to be.

"Hello, how may I help you?" he asked gently with a smile.

"Oh, I'm under the impression you offer horse riding here?" asked Connie, backing up slightly from the door.

"Yes that's about right, are you interested?" questioned the grey hair man with a big smile.

"Yes me and my friend here were quite interested." Finished Connie, glancing at Altair quickly.

"Alright follow me then," said the man before he shut his door behind him and waved them to follow him as he walked to the side of his home.

"I'm happy to be getting some business, a lot of folks haven't been by here in a while and the horses are missing the exercise they once got," mentioned the man, his straw hat flopping in the air as he walked. Altair was silent, but he usually was when Connie was talking to strangers.

They were brought into a large open stable, and were greeted with many horses along with a smell. But that was to be expected, it was a stable after all.

"So pick whatever horse you want and I'll saddle them up for you." He finished before taking a spot to sit on a small stool.

"Well sir, we know how to saddle the horses, if you could just instruct us as to where they are you can get back to whatever it was you were doing." Suggested Connie, while she watched the man's expression. He laughed.

"Well I'll be a dog's mother, you two really want me out of here now don't ya?" he laughed again. "Alright, the saddles are on that back wall over there, just let me know when you folks are done, hmm?" All Connie could do was nod. She wasn't sure what he expected they were going to do, but she wasn't going to bother herself with that.

When the man was gone she noticed that Altair was walking the row of horses, expecting them no doubt.

"So you found one suitable and worthy for you yet?" asked Connie with a laugh as she skipped over to Altair.

"No I have not, perhaps you should start looking as well?" mentioned Altair, only glancing at her.

"Alright," Sighed Connie, before looking herself.

There were spotted horses, ones with long hair, solid colour ones and a whole bunch more. Connie didn't exactly know the different breeds though, so if there was any horse here that was good for her, she had no clue whatsoever.

She noticed then that Altair had opened a fence, and was leading a horse out of it, towards the back wall where the saddles were. Guess he was done picking, which meant she had to hurry.

Looking around, she spotted a mare that looked...like Lily, or so she thought from this distance. The only difference was the colour of its fur, that being a dark brown. Walking quickly over, she inspected the horse.

As she thought she was mistaken, it didn't look like Lily, but was perhaps a close breed. She decided she might as well pick this horse; perhaps it could tolerate Connie just like Lily did.

Opening the fence for the animal, she led it over to the wall of saddles. The "it", was apparently a she, and Connie quickly got to saddling her up. Altair was already done, and was sitting proudly upon his white and grey horse not too far from her.

Sighing, she continued what she was doing before she was finished, and lead the horse out of the stable to the open fields in the back; where she guessed you were suppose to ride the horses.

Altair cantered behind her, letting her lead the way to the opening before he started with a slow gallop to get his horse warmed up.

Shutting her eyes, Connie took a deep breath as she readied herself to get up on the horse. The horse probably had a name, but she hadn't looked around for where it could possibly be labelled back in the stable.

"Tell me why I said yes to this," muttered Connie to herself as she got up on the horse, happy that the horse wasn't mean and stayed steady.

"Because I asked," answered Altair, and Connie nearly fell off the horse from surprise.

"Altair! I thought you were over there," stuttered Connie who was still slightly shaken, pointing off to the right.

"No, I came to see if you needed help, but you managed," replied Altair with a small smile while he patted his horse's neck.

"Yes Altair, I know how to ride a horse, I've only spent days on them you know," she laughed, getting a better grip of her reins.

"We shall see," finished Altair, as he followed Connie in her slow gallop around the field.

"And how do we plan to test that?" questioned Connie quickly as she was concentrating on the ride.

"We race," said Altair with a smirk, who was now by her side. Connie thought she had skill now, but that wasn't the case. She needed to learn how to manoeuvre properly if they happened to ever be chased or had to quickly escape. As much as he would love to just gallop around, he knew he needed to teach her a few things, or at least test her knowledge.

"Easy for you to say, I can tell you now that I lost," said Connie with a huff, now trotting around the perimeter of the black fence.

"You need to try," answered Altair before he pointed to the fence opposite from where they were.

"We will start here, and go to the opposite side there, you can begin the race," he finished before he grabbed hold of his reins properly and looked away.

Taking a deep breath, Connie gave her horse a brief pat, before getting into the proper position. "On the count of three. One, two, _three!_" called Connie before she pressed her horse forward.

She immediately noticed that Altair was closing in on her, and she gave him a look that conveyed 'what the hell are you doing' before she backed off and slowed slightly down.

She realised though that that's what he wanted her to do, he wanted to scare her, to beat her with not just speed but the tactics you used. That man wouldn't win that easily.

Speeding up she caught up to him quickly and tried to pull up beside him, but he wouldn't allow that. She had speed because she was lighter than him, but he knew tricks and strategy, something she wasn't use to.

They were half way across the field now, and Connie had to get around him. Whispering encouraging words to the horse, she tried to get more speed. She planned to trick Altair into thinking she was going one way, and to go the other.

The plan worked and she smirked as she was side by side with Altair. Their horses started to grunt, and Connie looked down. She didn't think they were use to this kind of thing, and with the speed they were going, and the close contact between Altair, she was starting to feel iffy about it as well.

It was then that Altair turned his horse slightly towards her and cut her off slightly, or at least that's what he was going for but her horse freaked out and started skidding, before rearing up into the air with her front two legs. Holding on tightly with her hair in her face, Connie tried to get her horse under control.

"Well it's over now," muttered Connie to herself as she soothingly patted her horse to calm down, and watched Altair come to a stop at the fence, winning.

Honestly that man could have killed her, if her horse toppled over or something, she would have been trampled. What fun this had been.

Steering her horse over to the end she got to Altair and saw him smirking.

"You know you could have killed me right?" asked Connie, crossing her arms. She would admit that she was grumpy from losing.

"Yes, but that's what you need to be prepared for," answered Altair simply. Both their horses were hot from the ride, and Connie and Altair rode them slowly over to the stables together.

She would confess that it had been quite fun, the intensity of it she would exclude, but the air ripping past her face, and the feeling of freedom brought about a wonderful change.

"Can we go home now?" asked Connie, as she jumped off her horse.

"Who's stopping you?" asked Altair, as he was unbuckling the saddle.

"You of course." chuckled Connie, hanging the saddle she used on the wall.

"You folks done?" came the voice of the owner as he rounded the corner into the stable.

"Yes, thank you." Replied Connie, smiling at the man kindly.

"I'm happy my horses here got a chance to be ridden, haven't been a lot of people here lately." Said the man as he smiled back.

"Glad to help, anyways how much will this of cost?" questioned Connie as she approached the man waiting for an answer.

"Ah, don't worry about it." said the man as he waved off the offer, he then walked over to the horses and started brushing them.

"Well thanks then," finished Connie as she walked out of the entrance of the stable, Altair following.

That seemed weird that the man didn't want any money, especially since he mentioned not a lot of people had been by lately. She wouldn't question a gift so much though, perhaps she was just having luck today. Not so much with the race though.

As she was walking towards the car, a thought occurred to her then. What happened to Lily? They had been ambushed, and she had been knocked out...but what happened to her horse? She started biting her lip in worry; she hoped nothing happened to her.

Getting in the car then, she quickly started it and waited for Altair to shut the door before pulling out onto the main road. Another thought came to her mind then, one she wasn't too happy about either.

"Ugh, what are we going to do for dinner...?"

**8888888888**

**AN: omg! she updated?**  
**yes thats right, i'm alive, well, and back.**  
**and let me tell you, i have been so unhappy that i wasn't updating :(**  
**okay so guys. this week, and i'm talking about the 5 days in the story. but those five days will not have that much action. its actually what some people really wanted in the beginning. that being their relationship to come alive. and it shall.. very soon.**

**and then! its all action! all the way to the end!:D im so excited to write it! so many things are gonna happen! ahem. **

**thank you to my awesome beta Miss. Fleckle, for checking everything for me, you're the best man :3  
**

**anyways, hopefully i still have fans. it has been...around two months now... sorry... :( **  
**i will say this now. that will never happen again.**

**thank you to everyone who reviewed! it was much loved and i thank everyone of you who have alerted me in any way :D  
**

**let me know what you thought about the chapter! i really do love reviews, they do make a writer much happier :P**

**review! **

**~Shadownip**


	47. Stay Calm

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Chapter forty- Seven: Stay Calm**

By the time Connie and Altair got home, it was pretty late and with the thought of dinner on their mind, Connie got right to making something good. Or at least that's what's she was hopefully going for.

Especially since she had gotten all those great foods during the day.

At the moment, Altair was sitting at a stool in the kitchen while Connie was finishing up dinner. It was a rather simple meal, grilled chicken with fresh vegetables.

Every once in a while- in between halts of their conversations- Connie would glance at Altair and see him fiddling with the sleeve of his shirt. The action was insignificant, but it was things like that that she couldn't help but notice.

Nodding to herself that the food was done, she turned everything off and pulled out two plates and a fork and knife. Dishing everything out, she slid one plate to Altair before walking over to the stool beside him and taking a seat as well.

They both ate in silence, and that gave Connie some time to go over her thoughts of everything. The primary one at the moment being _Abstergo_. She couldn't help but wonder; were they still even looking for her and Altair anymore? Better yet, what would happen if they actually found them?

That thought worried her the most; she had always been very confident with her plans and escapes, but what if they _were_ found? What if someone they encountered during their stay here reported back to Abstergo? What would happen if they were caught...what did they want...why were they even interested...what would they do...how far would they go...

_What would happen to Altair? _

That thought alone brought her face into a worried expression. What if they killed him? It wasn't like he was from this time...if he died, then what effect would that have on the future?

At that point she was pushing a lot of her food around her plate and Altair slowly turned his head towards her, catching her eyes and sending her a questioning glance. Connie only smiled and shook her head. He didn't look that convinced however that nothing was wrong, but he didn't push it further.

Shutting her eyes, she tried to get rid of all those thoughts before she finished her food, a yawn escaping her mouth not moments after she finished eating.

She felt so sluggish; Altair had already put his dishes in the sink, and was sitting quietly beside her waiting for her to be finished as well. Getting up she put her dish in the sink before motioning for Altair to come with her to the living room.

Altair had sat there hoping that Connie would at least give a hint for what was wrong. Unfortunately for him, he had learned that she liked to keep things to herself for long periods of time. Following after her to the living room, they both took a seat on the comfy couches.

They sat there for a relaxing moment before Connie reached for the remote and turned on the TV; going right to the history channel.

Turning it on was mostly to break the silence and add background noise, other than that, both were uninterested in it.

"Are you going to tell me what was bothering you?" asked Altair slowly, Connie gradually turned to face him.

"Well...," started Connie before she stopped short and down cast her eyes.

"Well what?" questioned Altair with a raised brow, Connie's eyes traveled back to him then.

"I'm just worried about things." she answered with a sigh, it was true after all. His golden eyes encouraged her to continue on, but she remained silent.

Altair stared at her for a long moment, waiting for her to answer, but nothing was leaving her lips.

"_Connie._" He said sternly, he wasn't asking much so for her to hesitate was rather ridiculous to him. She always did things like this.

"I'm worried about you okay?" she fumbled out, looking towards the floor. "What if they find you? We don't even know what they want..." she continued, shutting her eyes.

Altair sighed before placing a hand softly on her face and turning her to face him; she opened her eyes as he began to speak.

"Connie, no one's going to do anything to the both of us. You and I both are safe." He whispered, before letting go of her face and smiling at her.

She smiled back before turning away and leaning back against the couch, eyes focusing on the TV. Altair's calm words did reassure her, but she knew better than to be totally ignorant of any risks and problems.

Shutting her eyes in exhaustion, she let herself slowly drift off, even if she was still on the couch, she just didn't care anymore.

Ever so slowly Altair watched as Connie slowly started sliding over to him before landing her head on his shoulder and snuggling closer to him. His eyes stared intently at her for a moment before a small smile tugged at his lips again. He was doing that a lot more often lately.

He wasn't sure if she was aware of what she was currently doing while she fell asleep, but he found it didn't bother him at all.

He continued watching as she breathed slowly in and out through her mouth. He wouldn't show case this feeling, but he actually enjoyed the contact.

He didn't want to bother Connie...and he was comfortable, so he quickly decided to join her in her state of unawareness; brushing a strand of hair out of her face before looking for the location of the remote.

Reaching for the remote beside her, he quickly turned off the TV. Everything was dark now, pitch black, and one could hardly tell if their eyes were open or shut.

All was quiet.

Connie was only aware of a slight wind of air that kept brushing against her cheek, as her eyes opened to the dark room she was in. She brought a hand to her face and began rubbing her eyes, trying to pin point what she last remembered to find out where she was.

The living room...she was watching TV...

That's all she could remember.

Clapping her hands to turn on some of the lamps in the room, she was met with an unexpected scenario. She had fallen asleep on Altair's shoulder, and he had fallen asleep beside her as well, both of them leaning on each other for support.

Altair had his arm wrapped around her shoulders holding her close, and she had had her head resting right on his shoulder, right up against him.

Eyes wide, she noticed that the air that was hitting her cheek was the soft breaths of air coming from his nose.

Biting her lip she reached for the arm around her and lifted it off her shoulder very slowly. Free now she got up and straightened out her clothes, watching to see if she had indeed disturbed Altair.

She smiled at his peaceful position as she turned away, however a voice stopped her in her steps.

"You could have asked me to move Connie." Said the man from the couch playfully. Pursing her lips Connie turned back to face him.

"Well sorry I didn't want to disturb you from your beauty rest." Muttered Connie, crossing her arms stubbornly.

"You know very well that I'm _always _aware." He replied, getting up from the couch and stretching his body. Connie shivered from the sound of his voice.

"I'm...going to make something to eat." She said quickly before leaving the now illuminated room.

Walking into the kitchen quickly, she went to the pantry before opening it and finding something plausible to make for the both of them. She heard Altair walk into the kitchen then, but paid him no mind and instead focused on what she was currently doing; looking for something to distract herself.

When she finally picked up a box of pancakes and turned around, she noticed that Altair was sitting at one of the stools watching her.

She turned to the stove and with ease turned it on and got out a pan, placing it on the heating coil.

"Connie?" questioned Altair from his stool quietly, wondering what was on her mind. She only nodded her head for him to continue his question, not looking towards him.

"Is something the matter?" he asked, pushing his stool out to walk over to her, she quickly shot an "I'm fine," out to get him to stop in his tracks. He leaned against the counter and watched her from there, not wanting to test her.

Connie herself however, wasn't sure about what was going through her head. She was worried that Altair was getting annoyed with her, but he didn't show it. But she was jumpy also, for some reason. She just...didn't get anything, her thoughts were everywhere...maybe she needed more sleep.

At that point she was done making the batter and poured two circles into the pan, watching them rise slowly.

"Connie," came Altair's voice from behind her and she nearly jumped and fell over, but he held her steady, standing beside her.

"Don't do that..." she whispered, looking down at the pan.

Altair watched her face for a moment before he shook his head, and pulled her face towards him so she was looking at him.

"I know something is wrong, and you will tell me, when you're ready." He stated to her softly, looking her in the eyes.

"What if I myself don't know what's wrong." she whispered again, looking to the ceiling.

Altair let go of her chin slowly. "You do know." He finished, standing up straight again.

"No I d-," he cut her off.

"I think you need to flip them." Said Altair casually, pointing to the pancakes. Connie quickly gasped and turned to them and grabbed the spatula and flipped them.

"What do you know about pancakes?" Connie asked, still looking at the pan a little irritated.

"Not much, but I would like to learn how to make them, it looks interesting." Replied Altair, watching her expression as she turned to look at him.

"You want to cook something?" she said it a little shocked, but then laughed lightly a second later. Altair smiled slightly, happy her glum behaviour was somewhat gone.

"Yes as a matter of fact I do." He answered, moving closer and she stepped to the side to give him room near the pan.

"Alright, let me finish these ones, and you can do the other set." Said Connie, before getting them off the pan and into a waiting plate.

Pointing to the batter she instructed him to pour two circles into the pan. "And when you see lots of bubbles you flip them." She finished before stepping back and watching. They laughed together when Altair somehow splattered batter on the both of them, both helping each other get it all off.

It was something different that's for sure, she hadn't ever pictured Altair cooking anything, and it may have been something simple but he had volunteered, something she did not expect him to do at all. By the end they were both peacefully eating their pancakes on their stools.

Gathering up the plates Connie quickly put them in the sink with the previous nights and rinsed them. Turning away from it she faced Altair and placed her head down on the counter opposite of him. There was silence for a moment before Connie spoke.

"I'm sorry about before...I don't even know what was bothering me..." she stated, closing her eyes.

"I understand," said Altair before he stood up from his chair and grabbed Connie's hand, pulling her with him.

"Where are we going?" she asked quickly as they approached the front door.

"I think we should start the day off with some sword fighting." Answered Altair, opening the door with one hand as the other still held Connie's hand.

Connie groaned.

"Really? Do we have to?" she asked, dragging her feet slightly now.

"Well you aren't any good at it, so you have no choice unless you want to die from a lowly guard." Said Altair with a smirk. She was however, the one who wanted him to teach her things in the very beginning.

They both suddenly breathed in deeply as they stepped outside, the smell of all the sunflowers and morning air hitting their senses. The sun was shining beautifully down on all the flowers and they had both stopped to admire it.

"So beautiful..." said Connie, Altair nodded beside her.

Smirking slightly, Connie glanced sideways at Altair before sprinting to the back of the house where the woods were, resulting in her ripping her hand out of Altair's grasp. She heard him running after her but she had the lead already and was almost there. He may be faster than her, but she was too far ahead.

Getting to the spot she quickly turned around to see Altair run into her and tackle her to the ground. The two were laughing so hard at the end that they could hardly breathe, rolling around on the grass. They laid there on the grass for a moment, calming down their laughter slowly, into short bouts of laughter.

Altair was the first to recover and get up, holding a hand out for Connie to grab and get up as well. She accepted and they both stood there for a moment, looking around.

"We can use sticks," suggested Altair as he walked over the ground picking up a couple before he came back with two sturdy sticks.

Handing one over to Connie, she grabbed it hesitantly before stepping back, Altair doing the same.

"Are you going to actually teach me, or just attack me?" she asked hesitantly, watching him closely.

"Both," stated Altair as he started walking to the side, Connie going the opposite way resulting in them going around in a circle.

"Altair, just attacking me won't teach me anything...I'm...I don't have experience like you..." she continued, biting her lip. She knew they were just using sticks but they could still hurt.

"And this how you get experience." And at that moment Altair dashed forward, going to strike for her legs but suddenly changed the direction and went for her side, landing a strike.

"Ah!" yelped Connie as she was hit, before jumping to the side and holding the stick up in front of her.

"Concentrate," stated Altair, repositioning his stick for what she suspected was another attack.

Watching him closely now she waited for him to strike, watching where his eyes looked and planned, perhaps this could at least help her.

Dashing forward again, Altair thrust the sword forward, Connie went to counter and cut it out of the way but Altair moved it up to her neck, stopping inches away from it, holding her chin up.

Frowning, Connie hit his sword away from her neck and went to bash her stick at his head.

He leaned back and moved his feet to a new direction, placing his stick behind her leg before kicking her stomach, resulting in her falling onto her back hard.

Connie groaned in pain from the grass ground, rolling onto her side, before getting onto her knees and slowly getting up with the help of her stick.

"Your footwork is important, falling in a battle could be fatal, and you shouldn't give anyone the chance to get you to It." said Altair, looking down at her with a stern expression. What happened to the fun Altair she had been with this morning, heck five minutes ago? She knew; he was replaced by the master assassin he really was.

Pursing her lips in anger, she charged forward and tried to fake a hit to his side, before going for his shoulder. He easily blocked it before knocking her stick out of her hand, holding his to her neck again.

"Attacking me when you are angry won't help you make rash decisions." Said Altair, stepping back and allowing her to pick up her stick. Connie's breath was quick now and she stared Altair down.

She just wanted to take him down, once would be enough for her. All the times before it had always been luck, she knew she could do it if she tried...20 times... _Who am I kidding; the day that happens is never. And it's very far away._

Spreading her feet slightly, she took a stance and adjusted her stick, trying to think of a way to actually hit him. It wasn't really working.

Walking slowly forward she came up close to Altair, eyes never leaving his face. He moved forward and looked to her feet before looking back to her stick and striking for her legs. She had expected the stick to hit her, so she blocked that, what she didn't expect was his leg to curl behind hers and trip her again.

"Ow," muttered Connie as she landed on her butt. She heard Altair chuckling from above her, before speaking.

"Nice try," said Altair, holding a hand out for her. Grabbing hold he pulled her up again.

"Alright let's try something different, I'm going to tell you what I'm going to do, and you're going to counter whatever I say. Understand?" questioned Altair, and Connie nodded in understanding.

"Right," said Altair as a start, swinging his sword to right, she countered.

"Left," she did the same for the left.

"Right, left, up, down, left, left, up, right, left, right." as each of the direction were said they got slightly faster until it was like a fast paced dance, with Altair leading the way and Connie watching him speak the ways.

There came a point however when Altair said right, but went left, resulting in him knocking her stick from her hand, and tripping her to the ground. Again.

"You cheated!" said Connie, pointing a finger up at him.

"You weren't paying attention to my eyes and movements, but rather my voice. It doesn't always tell truths." Stated Altair in a mocking tone.

"Why do you always have to knock me down?" huffed Connie, frowning. Her breathing was fast now and she noticed that Altair wasn't even beginning to look tired.

"Balance is important to keep your body balanced so you can strike or parry without being hit." Replied Altair before changing the topic.

"At least your anger calmed down, maybe you can concentrate more now." said Altair, holding out his hand for her to get up again.

That ticked Connie off, unexpected anger bubbled up inside, and her skin felt hot, her chest burning. With renewed energy, she slapped his hand away and got up, stick in hand.

Altair tilted his head to the side at her actions, but focused on her none the less. It seemed she wanted to attack him again, and he would let her, but of course he would once again take her down. Her anger would get the better of her, and it could mean something fatal to her later on in a battle with one simple rash decision... as it seemed, it kicked in again.

"You want me to concentrate and stay calm? _Fine_." Said Connie in a calm silent voice, but Altair heard her, and his eyes narrowed at her tone of voice.

**AN:**

**...what?**

**What just happened? Actually what's gonna happen? Haha, you'll see soon :P its nothing bad.**

**Thanks for the reviews! You guys are so awesome and I am so thankful to you all :D**

**Thank you to by beta for looking over the chapter for me! I am so thankful :D**

**I will update more regularly now, meaning once or twice a week :P **

**Sooo, let me know what you thought and leave a review!**


	48. Voice

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!  
**

**Chapter Forty- Eight: Voice**

Previously

"_You want me to concentrate and stay calm? __**Fine**__." Said Connie in a calm silent voice, but Altair heard her, and his eyes narrowed at her tone of voice._

The battle began with a sudden combination of strikes from Connie, most hitting there target as she pushed Altair back. This sudden rush of tactics was unseen by Altair, as he hadn't been expecting this sudden change, and it took him a moment to adjust to her unexpected moves.

Connie herself was momentarily shocked before she regained herself. Her sudden change and attitude was almost alien to her, she felt as though she was being given instructions and she was met to follow through with them. The words she had spoken earlier had just come out, as if on impulse, but she just shook it off. She had her goal in her sights.

Altair, clenching his jaw, pushed forward with a flurry of moves her way, narrowing his eyes as she stepped out of the way of each of his hits. He noticed her face was blank and her eyes were wide, watching everything that she was doing as if it was new.

The fighting continued like this for a few moments, their fighting becoming a smooth, flowing progression of movement.

Altair was at a point of complete frustration, before deciding to finish things and not hold back. She had had her fun, and it was at the point where he found the battles current events insulting. He hadn't been able to land a hit, while she had been hitting him left, right, and centre.

Jumping back from her, the two began to circle, eyes locking in a silent war of dare.

Connie should have been tired, moments ago she was out of breath, but now, it was as if she was fully rested. Something wasn't right, but that wasn't what he was focused on. He was being sent a challenge, and it would be met with force; and won by him.

By the look in Altair's eyes now, Connie could tell that he wasn't going to play and hold back anymore. Whatever had been happening for the past few minutes was still there, and was accepting Altair's challenge.

Altair decided to strike first, frustration mixedwith the feelings he was experiencing towards the current situation. He landed a hit right to her hip, and Connie slightly staggered, the sound of Altair's stick cracking faintly was heard as well.

After landing the blow, he had jumped back and started circling her again. Connie followed suit but this time she had a slight limp. Her face showed no pain but her eyes told the truth, he didn't like it, but he wasn't going to let this go simply because he actually landed a hit.

Connie came at him then, and he met her half way resulting in the collision of their sticks. They jumped back before attacking each other again, a grouping of strikes being hit and blocked. Full advantage of the field they were in was taking place, and they were never in one spot for long as they attacked one another.

Looking behind her, Connie noticed a tree a few feet away. Backing up to it she stood there for a moment waiting for Altair to strike before jumping out of the way, resulting in him hitting his stick against the tree, more noises of breakage were coming for the thick stick as he staggered back.

Taking this as an opportunity, Connie suddenly vaulted forward and pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him with her stick pressed against his throat horizontally. A sharp gasp left his lips as he tried to inhale the air he had lost when he hit the ground hard; which wasn't easy with the stick pressed so hard against his neck.

_**Taken down. **_

The words spilled like fire into her mind, just as the energy and heat left her all at once. She very nearly fell on top of Altair from exhaustion, but she regained herself, one hand holding herself up beside Altair's head.

Both were breathing heavily now, with their eyes locked in wonder. What had just happened?

"How did you...?" was all that could escape Altair's chapped lips as Connie pulled her stick away from his throat.

"I don't know..." she stammered, wincing at a sudden pain in her hip. That's right, she got hit there.

Hitting him playfully on the chest she made a face as she spoke to him. "You hit me really hard by the way."

"Out of frustration," he defended, licking his dry lips.

"No excuse," she continued, before realising she was still a top Altair; straddling his hips. Coughing she rolled off him and landed on the grass beside him. She couldn't stand yet.

Silence settled in, the only noise being their breathing finally settling down.

Connie turned her head to Altair, hair sprawling across the grass, and saw him looking her way as well. There was an awkward silence that settled, and Connie quickly broke it.

"Maybe we should go horse riding again?" she suggested, gritting her teeth as she pulled herself up into a sitting position. Damn she was so exhausted. Whatever had happened moments ago really had affected her.

Altair, sitting up as well, nodded his approval of the idea before getting up himself. Connie stared up at him, eyes almost pleading for help. Chuckling, he held out his hand for her and quickly pulled her up. When she was on her feet she very nearly stumbled on her feet into Altair, but caught her balance.

Smiling her thanks, they both headed for the front of the sunflower filledyard. The sun was high in the sky now, and with no clouds. Altair followed Connie to the car they used yesterday, noticing that she did indeed have a slight limp, most likely from him hitting her hip.

He didn't like that he did that, and was rather ashamed as well. He didn't want to hurt her, it was all unintentional. But that wouldn't fix anything.

Getting into the car, they headed out. Connie was thinking about what happened during their battle again. What was that voice? She was very certain that that, or who was what helped her take Altair down. Otherwise, that would have not been possible.

Sighing, another thought was brought to her attention; hygiene. She was already full of dirt as it was, she didn't even want to think about her hair. But then on top of that they were heading to a place to get even more sweaty and gross. What a wonderful combination.

"Care to explain now?" asked Altair suddenly, breaking her silent thoughts.

"About what?" she asked, playing stupid.

"Our battling, that wasn't you," he stated, watching her face from the passenger seat.

"Altair, I don't know what happened, all I can say is that it felt like I took a back seat to my own body. It's gone now though," she finished, holding onto the steering wheel tightly as she looked at the empty road. She only took one quick glance at Altair while she spoke.

They arrived at the ranch not too soon after the conversation finished and both headed to the front door. Knocking on the glass door, Connie waited for the middle aged man to answer his door.

A second later, he was there smiling as he opened the door.

"Mighty fine to see you two again, came back to ride the horses again?" he asked with a smile still on his face.

"Yes, can we just head around back?" asked Connie quickly, just wanting to get on the horses and feel the wind on her face.

"Sure thing, just holler when you two are done," he finished, shutting the door to his home again.

Smiling for no apparent reason, Altair followed behind Connie as she walked to the back of the house again. When they got there, Connie immediately noticed a young woman lounging on a lawn chair on the field just outside the barn of horses.

"We should just ignore her," stated Connie as she got a saddle from the wall and headed to the horse she used last time. The horse seemed happy to see her; perhaps it remembered her from last time.

Altair was doing just as she was, and Connie noticed from the corner of her eye that the woman had turned towards the noise behind her and was watching Altair and Connie. But she was mostly looking at Altair.

Connie narrowed her eyes and opened her horse's pen before saddling him up. After that was done, she got up on him, trotting past Altair into the field. Altair wasn't far behind, and met Connie there not a second after.

"Are we going to race again?" asked Connie, not liking the idea one bit. It was mostly because she knew she wouldn't win.

"Well that depends, are you up to it?" he asked, patting his horse's neck.

"Um, no not really, I just want to have fun." She said, noticing that the girl was watching again.

"As you wish," replied Altair before he turned and galloped away. He assumed she was tired from this morning, and he would let her be.

Sighing, Connie looked to the sky before galloping off as well, wind in her face. It was calming, that's what she liked about it.

Perhaps it was three hours later, Connie couldn't be too sure, but she and Altair headed back to the stable to head home. It appeared as though the girl had not left, and was still sitting in her chair, most likely watching the two from behind her sunglasses.

Connie was off to the side taking the saddle off her horse when she noticed that the woman had approached Altair and was talking to him. Or more accurately, was _trying_ to talk to Altair; he however had no clue what she was saying.

Heading closer with her horses reins in hand, she listened in on what the woman was saying.

"You're a fine rider now aren't you?" flirted the woman, leaning in closer, Altair quickly took a step back.

Connie noticed that Altair was getting uncomfortable and quickly headed over without her horse and separated them, pulling Altair with her.

A spark of something started flaring in Connie, and she placed it as being uncomfortable, but she knew what it was... _Jealousy._

Walking with Altair now, she turned her head over her shoulder saying a quick 'he's not interested' and looked away, marching for the exit.

"I'm not interested in what?" asked Altair, looking at Connie from the corner of his eye with a smirk.

"Don't worry about it," she finished, biting her tongue.

They said bye to the owner of the stables before heading back home. The ride didn't feel too long, and before they knew it they were walking through the front door.

"Gosh, it's almost dinner and we didn't even have lunch," said Connie with a sigh, walking directly to the kitchen. When she got there she went to her stool and sat, placing her head onto the cold counter top.

Altair, having followed her, sat beside her. "I don't even know what to make," she continued, turning her head to look at Altair.

"Just make something simple," suggested Altair, crossing his arms.

"You fine with just a sandwich?" she asked, holding her head up with her hand now.

Altair just nodded before getting up from his stool. "I'm going to take a shower, just leave me one on the counter," finished Altair before leaving and heading up the stairs.

Sighing again, Connie got up, heading to the cupboards and opening them; looked inside. All she had was crunchy peanut butter and nutella. Shaking her head she pulled out both jars and decided to make a sandwich of each for her and Altair.

Pulling out two butter knives, she grabbed the bread, bringing everything into one place before getting started.

Making the sandwiches didn't take long, and she got to work on eating hers, picking the nutella one first.

When she was done eating everything, she put her dish in the sink and got a glass of water; walking back to her seat to drink it. Altair would be coming soon, and she decided to wait for him.

Not a moment later, she heard the water turn off, announcing that he would be back shortly. It got her thinking that she really had to take a shower too, she felt disgusting.

It was then that she heard his footsteps coming down the stairs, before he came into view, all nice and clean.

Smiling to him, she pointed to the plate in front of his stool, before she took another sip of water. Walking over to it, he sat down and began eating the mysterious food.

It seemed their meals would always be eaten in silence, even if one of them were already done.

Nothing happened that night; Altair finished eating and watched some TV before going to bed. Connie just took a shower and went straight to bed.

The only difference this night; was that Connie was plagued with thoughts of what happened today. She wasn't sure what happened, or what that voice was, she only knew that she wanted to find out.

She didn't know how soon that day would come.

* * *

**AN: hello! i hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**Matau25 drew some awesome fan art! you guys should go check it out! its very nice :3 links on her profile or on mine :)**

**I Would very much like to hear what you guys thought about the chapter so please leave a review :3 your opinion and input are always appreciated =D**

**Thank you to everyone who reviewed last chapter! And thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter :D you are so awesome for that :)**

**next chapter will come out soon.**


	49. Usually this Almost Happens?

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!  
**

**Chapter Forty – Nine: Usuall_y this_****_ Almost_ Happens?**

Connie and Altair sat side by side on the couch in the living room. The TV was not on; all they were doing was sitting in utter silence.

They were bored out of their mind.

"You know, we don't have any butter, milk, cheese, or anything like that. I would love to make or bake something," she commentated mostly to break their boredom streak.

"Where can we go to get those requirements?" asked Altair, slightly leaning forward in his spot.

"Well... we can have fun and go to Wal-Mart... but it's pretty far," commented Connie, sighing at the thought of the long drive. She wasn't sure why she said Wal-Mart, but they had fun last time, so it should be fine.

"Is there a high possibility that we will get discovered?" questioned Altair.

Connie coughed looking to the side, before answering, "Well we can change our appearance..."

Altair narrowed his eyes before looking towards her, "In what way?"

"Well... contacts, facial hair, hats, different clothes, ummm wigs?" replied Connie, listing them off one at a time with her fingers.

"And where perhaps, would we get this?" he asked in a bored tone, expecting this to not even be possible.

"Safe room number two?" was Connie's reply. Altair tilted his head, silently asking her to elaborate. He should have known she would have that.

"Umm, that second room down there that we didn't enter?" he stated, pointing to the floor to further explain her point.

Altair huffed before speaking again, "What was it again that you weren't prepared for?"

"Going to your time for the first time?" answered Connie, smiling slightly.

"Was that it?" he continued, leaning back.

"Ya pretty much," laughed Connie.

Altair chucked before replying, "I would have never guessed you were like this. When I first met you, you seemed like you knew nothing and were innocent."

"That's the disguise I go by; act innocent and people will underestimate you, it's worked so far in my life," answered Connie with a smile before getting up and stretching.

"I'm sure it has," finished Altair, getting up as well.

Heading to the bookshelf in the room, Connie got the right book and pulled out the key before opening it, revealing the elevator again. Heading in, they traveled to the second last floor before getting out. Connie walked across the room to a door that Altair didn't bother to look at before, and once opened they walked in and Connie turned on the lights.

The room illuminated quickly and revealed four tables in it. One had a table of plastic heads with wigs on them; another had makeup and other things that looked like skin, weird. The third had a whole bunch of different clothes on it which the last had accessories all over it.

Connie walked over to a cabinet on the wall and pulled out a big stack of cards. She placed them on the table and Altair got a better look at what they actually were.

They were these weird rectangle things that gleamed in the light and had writing on them with a picture of some unknown person.

"These Altair, are a lot of different I.D's. Me and Jake usually have some fun making these and make a trip up here every so often to drop them off. There's a lot of different things you can be; a doctor, dentist, electrician, teacher, student, and a whole bunch of others. It's usually best to stay to the ones that are simple. For example, I'm going to go as a student, and you can be my school buddy; alright?" asked Connie and Altair gave a simple nod of approval.

"Okay let's see what we got here... Oh this looks pretty close to you, we just need to change a couple of things..." she showed him the card, and in his opinion, it looked nothing like him; he would trust her though. He nodded.

"I'm just going to go with this one here," she said, pulling out a random card. It was the one with the art student that liked cats, she quickly laughed to herself, before shaking her head. Jake had made that one as a joke, saying she was an obsessed cat lady. It seemed to have happened so long ago now.

Altair gave her a questioning glance from her laughing; her only reply was that it was an old joke.

"Well might as well start," said Connie, softly grabbing Altair's arm and leading him over to a chair, before she gathered everything she would need.

"This is going to be fun," said Connie, grinning to herself as she got started.

"Will this actually work?"questioned Altair, watching her closely as she got started.

"Well I hope so, the I.D's are pretty real looking, and would fool anyone who isn't really trained to tell the difference between a real and fake," answered Connie, never taking her eyes off her work, which just happened to be Altair's face. He didn't look happy about it.

"What if there's someone who can tell the difference?" questioned Altair, who coughed slightly as Connie added a powder to his face. He had to ask, not doing so would leave him with unnecessary worry he did not need.

"Altair, were going to Wal-Mart, no one's going to even ask for our I.D's. remember last time we went to Wal-Mart?" she asked, looking him in the eyes with a smile.

He chuckled before replying, "I think that was the most fun I had that week."

"Well then do people seem serious?" she asked again, pulling out a brush.

"Not really."

"See, ah that day was fun," she replied, a smile coming to her face again at the memory.

After a good moment of makeup applying, Connie walked away to get Altair some contacts that were blue, before walking back to him and instructing him on how to put them in right.

When he was putting them in carefully, Connie went to go get him a wig, one with slightly longer brown hair than he had. That's about as far as she went with his change.

Going to the clothing table, wig still in hand, she picked out the clothes that went with the I.D. It was all ready in a bag, ready for use. It had a stylish top and jeans with a belt and a hoodie to put on over top.

Walking back over to Altair, she hands him the clothes and told him he could wear his same boots. As Altair got changed Connie got on her own makeover, or rather, make cover.

She put on quite a bit of makeup before getting her own contacts, hers being green. After that she got a hair cap and put on correct wig; the colour being red. Straightening it out, she secured it with a number of hair pins.

Walking over to the clothing table she grabbed her own bag before going over to the mirror to see what she looked like.

Well she wasn't as recognisable, her wig was a little past her shoulders and had long bangs. She looked pretty close to the person in the picture now.

Altair came back in his clothing and she motioned for him to sit so she could put on his wig.

"You look...different," said Altair, watching her as she put on his wig.

"You should see yourself," laughed Connie, bringing him over to a mirror when she was done, standing right beside him.

"I do not recognise myself," stated Altair, touching his face lightly.

"The wonders of make up," answered Connie, straightening out her wig before getting her bag of clothes and changing behind the curtain in the room. A short moment later, Connie came out with a dark blue sundress on. The bag had contained a pair of sunglasses, the dress, sandals, and bracelets. Altair watched her come over before commenting.

"You look lovely," the comment was out of nowhere and Connie only smiled shyly before giving a thanks. Even though she looked nothing of herself right now with what she was wearing.

"Well let's get going!" called Connie as she ran over to the door, Altair following behind her. "Maybe they'll have more saber swords!" she continued, excitement clearly in her voice.

"You're going to lose if they do," replied Altair, smirking as she whipped around to face him in the elevator; a challenge coming about.

"I don't believe there was a winner last time," stated Connie, crossing her arms as they started to go up.

"I'm truly sure I was," continued Altair, watching her expressions change.

"I don't recall you winning what so ever," said Connie again, shaking her head.

"We were interrupted, otherwise I won," replied Altair, getting a little frustrated now.

"Yeah sure," finished Connie, smirking before walking out of the stopped elevator.

Altair growled.

Both suddenly smiled then, and they enjoyed a laugh together at their little argument.

Entering Wal-Mart after a very time consuming drive, both Connie and Altair walked briskly in, looking different, but not overly so.

Traveling to the produce section of the store, Connie got to work on picking up some things she wanted. She didn't get that much however, as they would only be at this house for two more days.

"Where would they be located?" asked Altair suddenly. Connie knew what he was talking about, even if he didn't out right say it. He wanted to know where the light sabres would be.

He would have liked to climb a shelf and look around, but he knew that even if he attempted, Connie would kill him. So he chose not to even attempt.

"Are you a little kid or something?" she asked amused, heading over to the dairy section with Altair following behind as he looked around.

"No, it's just those toys here are rather fun," answered Altair, watching every person who walked rather close to them.

"Ha, I agree with you there. Kids these days are spoiled with such awesome things! Though TV's lacking so they had to provide entertainment elsewhere," commented Connie, just about done with the grocery part.

They started heading to the toy section, going past the games and consoles. Altair suddenly stopped and stared at the walls of games.

"What is this?" he asked amazed, it looked rather fascinating.

"They're video games; you play them on the TV," answered Connie, leaning on the chart slightly, watching his expression. He looked so different with all that make up; she could hardly tell it was him. She knew his expressions though, and his face at that moment was only Altair's.

"What do you like?" he asked, turning to face her now. Flicking a strand of red hair out of her face she replied with a smile. She liked that he asked her opinion; even if that was the only way he could get information.

"I like games with a big plot, puzzles, things that keep you guessing, adventure, horror to keep me entertained, and a little more. An example would be Resident Evil," answered Connie, walking over to the shelf and pointing to it before walking away.

"Can we buy one?" asked Altair again, looking her in the eyes. They were green because of those contacts, but Altair found he liked her hazel eyes much more; they always seemed to glow when she smiled.

"We would have to buy a system then," answered Connie.

"Is it a lot of money?"

"Well... we shouldn't be making purchases like this, we only have a limited amount of cash available to us," finished Connie, frowning at her answer.

"So be it," stated Altair before adding, "are they actually fun?"

"In my opinion yes, but it all depends on the games you play," she answered, pushing her chart slowly towards the toys section, waiting for Altair to follow.

Finally walking out of that section, they went to the toy section, practically racing to where the light sabres would be. They were only met with nothing, meaning they were either sold out, or didn't carry them.

"No," cried Connie, dropping to her knees dramatically.

"This was the one thing I was looking forward to," commented Altair, patting Connie on the back.

"This sucks," said Connie, getting up and walking away when the stares became too much. Because let's face it; an adult in the toy section, on their knees, on the floor crying, because something wasn't there...a sight to see.

Soon after Connie and Altair left the store, everything paid for, before entering the car. As they sat down, Altair leaned back in his seat before speaking.

"What do you propose we do now?" he asked simply, turning his head in Connie's direction.

"Um, we can get ice cream; I saw a place near here," answered Connie, tapping her fingers on the wheel of the car.

"Ice cream?" he asked, furrowing his brow.

"Trust me, you'll love it," finished Connie, starting the car before she drove to the ice cream place. To Connie's delight, it was a Baskin Robins, one of her favourite places for ice cream. The reason for that was because they had her favourite flavour, peanut butter and chocolate.

They parked before quickly walking in together, Connie leading Altair to the ice cream selections.

"What do you think you will like?" she asked, watching him look at all the different flavours.

"I don't know, what does it taste like?" he questioned, not too sure what to think of the tubes with the substance in it.

"Well it's cold, and ... I don't know you have to eat it yourself," she dismissed, watching as the man running the place came over then, asking them what they wanted.

"I'll have the peanut butter and chocolate," stated Connie, looking to Altair to see if he decided.

"I'll have the same thing," he stated, and Connie relayed it to the guy when he didn't hear. He quickly asked what cone they wanted and Connie waved her hand and said regular.

Scooping their ice cream out, he handed one over at a time, before going to the cash.

"That will be 6$," said the man, and Connie quickly handed him a twenty and got her change. They then left, Connie enjoying her ice cream.

She looked over to Altair and noticed he hadn't touched his yet.

"Come on, try it," said Connie with a smile, urging him on.

"How?" he asked simply, looking over to her.

"You lick it," she answered, taking a lick of hers right after. The sun was really hot today, and with the wig she was wearing, it wasn't helping her cause; and her ice cream was suffering as well.

Altair did exactly as mentioned, and his eyes lit up.

"This is good," he commented, taking another lick immediately.

"I know," said Connie with a smirk before licking her own ice cream again.

"I haven't had a lot of sweet things before, and coming here has changed a lot of that," mused Altair, eating his ice cream.

"But it's good isn't it?" she asked, opening her door to the car.

"Yes, yes it is," he remarked, getting into his spot in the car as well. They drove home.

**888888888888888888888**

The day went on in a uniform fashion. They drove home, prepared dinner, made dinner, and ate. The only difference today was that Connie made Altair cut up vegetables for a stew they would have tomorrow.

Cooking with him hadn't been too bad, it was actually fun compared to what it was always like. And the good news was that he knew how to use a knife, otherwise he would have sucked at his job.

The stew was put aside and was put in a dish for the slow cooker and put in the fridge. All she would have to do tomorrow was turn it on low. Easy as hell.

After dinner Altair helped clean off the counter and then left, while Connie continued to clean the kitchen. She was almost done and wondering what Altair was doing when he came out of nowhere. He suddenly jumped forward with a light saber in hand and attacked, Connie barely dodged his blow.

"Altair what the _fuck_! You could have-," shouted Connie but suddenly stopped, eyes widening.

"Oh my gosh, where did you find that!" she asked, excitement filling her voice.

"Clothing safe room number two," he replied casually, mocking her earlier way of saying those words before flipping his saber in his hand.

"How did you get down there?" she questioned, drying her hands and leaning against the counter, watching him.

"Well you did mention that there was a ladder somewhere and that I would have to figure it out, and I was bored. So I figured it out, and found two bags that had light sabres in them." He answered smirking, leaning back as well before throwing Connie a sword.

Catching it, she opened it and smiled widely at the sound of it opening.

"Nice job Altair," she said loudly, swinging the sword to hear the slash noises. Both their sword were blue sadly.

"Enough talk, are you ready to lose?" he asked casually, a smug undertone present. He then took a stance and watched her closely.

"Pfft, are you?" asked Connie, getting ready to run to the living room; she could get cornered where she currently was.

"You wish," said Altair, a chuckle escaping. He watched as she slowly shifted for the other room. He would allow her to run, only because he wanted this to last. And just as he thought, she bolted for the other room and he ran after her.

"Is that all? Afraid you're going to lose?" yelled Altair after Connie while he was chasing her.

"As if!" shouted Connie, before she whipped around and attacked.

Altair swiftly blocked it.

"You'll have to do better than that," said Altair smugly, the sound effects of the swords adding to the upshot. Connie's eyes flashed.

"Oh I will!" and she suddenly kicked him in the knee, making him fall forward a bit as she spun around him and hit him in the butt with her sword; a nice sound effect adding to it.

She laughed.

"You'll have to do better than that Altair!" yelled Connie, mocking his earlier statement before she ran off again, up the stairs and into the bedroom shutting the door with a great huff. She pressed all her weight against the door.

Altair was there in a second trying to open the door, after a moment, he sighed.

"Brings back memories doesn't it Altair!" And she laughed, Altair on the other side of the door quickly replied.

"As I recall, I got in through the window," Connie immediately looked to the window to make sure it wasn't open.

Wrong move.

Altair knew she would look and let down her guard, so he shoved open the door, and saw Connie's shocked face.

"Cheater!" She yelled and tried to get away.

Altair tackled her and they landed on the bed, Altair on top. They stared at each other for a moment in the silence.

Blue eyes met green and they looked towards each other for the longest moment, not sure what was to come next. With Altair pressed against her, Connie could feel his breath tickling her skin, and she shivered in response. They always seemed to end up in these scenarios and positions.

Connie broke the silence however.

"Isn't it me who always ends up on top?" enquired Connie in thought, staring up at him innocently.

"Usually yes," answered Altair locking eyes with her before continuing. "And usually this almost happens," he continued in a soft tone as he inched down and pressed his lips to her rosy plump ones ever so slowly but softly.

The action was unexpected and Connie was shocked for an instant, eyes wide, before she responded, and kissed back ever so tenderly. She felt her eyes flutter shut, but an idea occurred to her, and she intended to follow through with it.

Altair was so focused on the kiss however, that when she reached up to put her hand on his back he didn't notice that she still had her sword, the hum still coming ever so smoothly.

Connie then grabbed his shirt tight, and flipped them, making her on top with her sword to his neck, and the kiss ended.

"I win!" she said proudly.

"You cheated," complained Altair, not liking the turn of events.

"And so did you," said Connie, smiling and leaning down to his face again, noses almost touching in a playful manner. He was sure she was going to run away laughing, but she surprised him.

"Usually when I'm on top this almost happens?" she restated, and pressed her lips sweetly to his sharing a kiss for a moment once more. She pulled back a little after a second and slowly fluttered open her green eyes to stare at him. The memory of his warm lips against hers, lingering behind.

"We'll have to change that then," said Connie before Altair took hold of her and flipped her again. His arms were on either side of her head, and she distantly felt him tangling his fingers in the wig, tilting her head on a slight angle.

The two were inches apart when all of a sudden, something started vibrating.

Connie's cell phone.

* * *

**A/N: soooooo! Who just interrupted! LOL**

**Anyways please let me know what you thought! I really want to know. Please take the time to review and give me your thoughts. Especially for this chapter. (also read below if you can)**

**Ya no intense kissing as of yet. That's for later :P**

**thank you to all reviewers! you are so great :3**

**Thank you so much Miss. Fleckle, who is my Beta, for helping me today and every other day with this story. she is soooooo much help, i love her :D**

**Hey guys you know what you should do? Look back at like chapter 3 and 10, its hilarious to see how Connie and Altair were like before XD sooooo moooooody**

**and also note that i felt this chapter was a little fast paced at the beginning, its been irritating me :/  
**

**Shadow nip~**

**I have decided to share why I do some of the things I do in explanations here at the bottom, you can read them if you want, but i dont go into that much detail. It would have made sense if I did this long ago XD but I can't say something's or I'll give away something important.**

I am so ashamed to say I made Connie like resident evil cuz I like it D: I just couldn't help myself; she seems like the kind of person that would like it though XD

I wanted them to change their appearance because I wanted them to realise how fond they were of how each of them look and act. Altair noticing that he likes Connie's eyes, and Connie noticing that even though he looked different, she could still tell it was him from his expression and actions, things that made him who he was and who she liked.

The kiss. I thought it was at the right time. Altair to me is someone who is quick and sudden, yet can be gentle... isn't that how this kiss came about? I don't know why but I thought the scenario worked. They both have been putting these feelings to the side, both unsure as to what was to come. this showed that they both have mutual feelings. and how it happened worked for them. Both Connie and Altair don't really open up to people...so I thought that they would both go about a relationship the same way. With both of them taking a step like this, it's a big step to their relationship. These are scattered thoughts however, if I put all of my reasoning here, it would be another page of words. Lol. and let me tell you, you dont want to see my notes XD

I will also mention things from other chapters that I found significant.

Chapter 47 I think was when Connie was feeling iffy about things, like she thought Altair was annoyed and that she wasn't sure if something was wrong and couldn't give Altair an answer. ... Wait I'm going to explain that in the story XD whoops!

Ha-ha well Connie's jealousy in the other chapter I thought was needed. She's gotten to the point where she hasn't seen Altair with any other woman really, so seeing that just made her suddenly act. And she later realised it was because of jealousy. = that she likes him a lot.


	50. Overlapping Thoughts

**Don't Own Assassin's Creed.**

**Enjoy :3  
**

**Chapter Fifty – Overlapping Thoughts**

Connie's eyes drifted over to where her phone was, before connecting eyes with Altair again. He was on top of her, only holding his upper body up with his arms, which were on either side of her head; his legs on either side of hers.

Only the vibrations of Connie's phone could be heard, the shallow breaths coming from the both of them also there.

There was something in his eyes, swirling about, and the set of his jaw told her he wasn't happy with the interruption.

Before she changed her mind, she shut her eyes and spoke.

"I should get that, only Jake knows that phones number."

Altair didn't say anything, but simply rolled off her. _Of course the interruption would be Jake..._ thought Altair.

Opening her eyes she quickly got up to get the phone before she missed the call. Connie answered the phone.

"Jake?" questioned Connie, she slowly felt her eyes shift over to Altair as she waited, and he was watching her intently.

"Connie! I was so worried!" came the voice of her sister. _Shit_...thought Connie.

"Oh, hi Lyla, what's up?" asked Connie slowly, not sure _how_ Lyla could have even gotten this phone number.

"Connie you've been missing for days on end! Where are you?" shouted Lyla, Connie wasn't sure why she always liked to talk that loud; it was really annoying.

"Somewhere," answered Connie.

"They said you were with some man, are you okay?" asked Lyla, lowering her voice to a slightly normal tone. Connie could guess who the 'they' were, that shady company Abstergo; she had overheard the conversation after all.

"Yes I'm fine," said Connie sighing, honestly, Lyla never cared about her, what's going on here?

"What happened to the man?" she asked this time, she really was asking a lot of questions.

"There's no man," answered Connie, looking directly at Altair.

"Oh... Alright," said Lyla very slowly.

"Lyla how did you get this number?" questioned Connie then, determined to get an answer, there was no way in hell Jake would give her this number.

"I didn't, Jake called you for me, and I don't even know the number! Why did you change your phone?" The on slew of questions irritated Connie, why she did something was none of Lyla's concern. What matters here is that she got Jake somehow to call her.

"Because I wanted a change," muttered out Connie, looking at her watch for the time.

"That's not a good enough answer Connie."

"Put up with it." Connie's tone of voice made Lyla sigh.

"Where's Jake?" asked Connie then, it was her turn to ask questions, especially the one that was bothering her.

"Right here," she answered quickly, before laughing lightly. Connie imagined her twirling her blond hair like she always did.

"Can I talk to him?"asked Connie further.

"Well he's busy at the moment, right Jake!" yelled Lyla,

There was a sudden noise in the background and then Connie heard his voice.

"Yeah s.t.a." said Jake, and Connie knew it was him.

`s.t.a. isn't that...why would he say that?' She furrowed her brow, he wouldn't say something like that unless...

"See he's busy," came Lyla's annoying voice, and Connie merely gave an okay, thoughts elsewhere. She didn't believe that he was busy for a moment.

"Um... Connie..." started Lyla very slowly. It hit Connie then. _The time on the phone! Hurry up or your call can be traced! _

"What!" said Connie really loud; the outburst was even un-expected to herself.

"Can we meet; I think I found out something about our parents." That totally caught Connie off guard, the words 'our parents' was hardly something that was _ever_ used. And the fact that Lyla might know something was crazy.

"Of course," said Connie, she had to check this out, and investigate.

"Okay meet me at your house," said Lyla and Connie looked at her watch, _shit she couldn't stay on longer._

"Okay I'll be there in seven day," said Connie and mid okay from Lyla Connie hung up.

"Are you actually considering going to meet her?" asked Altair, walking right up to her and looking her in the eyes.

"Well we're not leaving now so just forget about it," she said trying to dismiss it. He didn't need to know her reasoning's.

"Connie," he placed his hands on her shoulders. "What did she say on the phone?" he asked, watching her face.

"Altair don't worry about it," said Connie, placing her hands on his chest and trying to push him away, he didn't budge.

"How can I not worry about this? You don't like you sister yet you so readily agreed to meet her. Which means something happened. And you mentioned that only Jake knew that number, how could Lyla have called you?" questioned Altair, looking her straight in the eyes, she broke eye contact. She should have guessed he wasn't that stupid.

"Altair its nothing that big! And Jake gave her the number," said Connie, biting her lip.

"For what reason? Connie,... why don't you trust me?" he said seriously, hands clenching slightly on her shoulders, Connie looked back towards him, tongue tied.

"I...I... she said she knew something about our parents, and I think something's up. We have to investigate," answered Connie, frowning at why she didn't want to tell him, it was a stupid reason. She just should have. They've been together this long...

"Fine," was all he said, hands still placed on her shoulders. The close distance between the two did not go unnoticed by Connie, and she stared up at Altair, almost expecting something to happen. Connie broke the moment however, and looked at her watch; getting out of Altair's hold.

"I think I'm going to go to bed, I'll be back I just have to turn off the lights down stairs," said Connie quickly, briskly walking out of the room. The hallway felt longer than it was as she walked on, her thoughts ambushing her.

Things between her and Altair had changed quite quickly. She felt as if it was just yesterday that she wanted to kick him out of her house. Look where they were now, together hiding from Abstergo in some house far away.

She was at the stairs then, and slowly began her decent down, gripping the rail.

Things had been going well, and she felt that something bad was going to happen soon, she just didn't know what. Her thoughts then drifted to the moment on the bed.

They had kissed, she realised. Well it wasn't that hard to realise, but the fact that that had even occurred seemed so unreal to her. She had never thought Altair to be that type, but that wasn't the point here. The point was that it had happened, and she found that she actually liked it. She felt something, but she wasn't quite sure about Altair.

She reached the bottom of the stairs then, and began her journey around the house to turn off the lights. He had been the one to commence the kiss however, so maybe he did as well...

88888888888

Altair sat on the bed, listening as Connie walked around down stairs. He was not amused by the interruption of the phone call, but there was nothing he could do about that. Something else was bothering him however, that being the fact of how little trust Connie had in him.

They had already spent quite a bit of time together, yet, it hadn't accomplished that much. He knew that she trusted him somewhat, and he her, but it was frustrating. He wasn't about to give his trust to someone who wouldn't give him theirs. That was just imprudent. Nevertheless, that didn't vanish the fact that he himself, _trusted her_, much more than she trusted him.

Sighing, he pulled the wig off his head and ran his hands through his short hair. It had grown slightly longer than it usually was, but it didn't bother him yet.

He decided he would get changed and take a shower, he wasn't sure what was taking Connie so long, but he found it didn't matter right now.

Heading to the bathroom, he locked the door and got undressed. He sighed as he walked into the hot water from the shower, and was left with just his thoughts.

And they were now centered on the kiss.

_Did I really just kiss her?_

8888888888888

Connie found herself sitting on the couch in the living room, lights all off. Everything was pitch black, and she could see nothing. Pulling her wig off slowly, she set it beside her on the loveseat.

She felt she wasn't thinking everything over properly, or reading into it as much as she usually did. What Lyla was saying, what Jake said, what Altair said, the kiss...

Was that what was really bothering her? No... it was probably the fact that Jake might be in trouble... or that Lyla mentioned her parents. No, it was definitely not the kiss...

Sighing, she shook her head and headed to the kitchen in the dark to get a glass of water. Connie brought her wig with her as she didn't want to leave it on the couch. She turned on the light above the stove after a moment, deciding she did indeed need s_ome_ light.

As she was getting her water she noticed that the water was running upstairs as well; most likely from Altair taking a shower. Drinking from her glass, she was reminded suddenly of the night when she had that nightmare. All that drinking had lead to Connie kissing Altair then as well, he hadn't told her the next morning however. She had had to find out on her own, remembering the night out of the blue on one of their travels. Did him not saying anything then, mean it meant nothing to him?

If that was the case, would he think the same thing for what had just happened tonight? That thought suddenly worried her, and made her nervous.

She knew she felt something for Altair, If he felt nothing for her at all... she didn't know what she would do. But... this train of thought usually brought her back to the fact that he didn't belong to her time. How could... how could it even work?

She knew; it couldn't.

Gritting her teeth, Connie headed to the stairs. Altair had already finished with his shower, as the door was open and the light was off. Heading straight there, Connie quickly shut the door to the bathroom, locked it, and turned on the light.

Tilting her head down slightly, she leaned against the door, eyes shutting. Her thoughts were so jumbled, thinking one thing then jumping to the next... Sighing, she snapped open her eyes before walking over to the shower, turning it on.

Looking to the mirror now, she stared at herself. She remembered Altair's comment on her looking lovely, and a sudden blush came to her face. Why bother making a comment like that anyways? She wondered, moving closer to the mirror.

She had to admit her green contacts made her look weird. Taking them out, she put them in the container she had brought up with her. She noticed Altair had taken his out as well, his being beside hers on the counter.

She looked so different with all this make up on, completely not use to it. Shutting her eyes, she pulled off her navy dress and everything else before she jumped in the shower. The hot water felt so nice on her back.

Suddenly memories of the bath she had taken in Altair's time came to her. She wondered what that woman she had talked to did at the castle. She had been rather pushy, and was not self conscious at all; Connie remembered she agreed to go shopping with her if she had the chance.

That thought almost made her laugh. When was she going to find time to go shopping? She was going to be with Altair the whole time. He was the only one who she felt safe with in his time...

Sighing again, she got to washing herself.

888888888888888888

Walking out of the bathroom changed, and all nice and cleaned, Connie headed to the bedroom. She was sure Altair was already sleeping, and as she walked into the dark room, she headed to her side of the bed and got in; wet hair resting on the pillow with her head before she shut her eyes.

Sleep came quickly.

88888888888888888

Jolting up suddenly, Connie awoke in a haze. Eyes snapped open she glanced around the dark room.

She... had a bad dream again...

Sighing, she placed her head in her hands and calmed herself down; taking a deep breath.

She was in that dark room she remembered from so long ago... the one where she couldn't see anything, where she had almost been crushed by some invisible force. This time however, she was just there, nothing happened, and it wasn't until she suddenly started falling that she awoke.

Turning the lamp on beside her, she leaned back against the head board. Glancing over to the side, she noticed Altair was not even disturbed. Or rather, maybe he was faking it. After a moment of silence and nothing happening, she decided that Altair was indeed sleeping.

His face was blank, and she stared for a moment. She hadn't seen him sleeping for the longest time, and she couldn't help but notice how peaceful he looked; his breathing, even.

Looking away, she suddenly wondered if he too observed her sleep. The thought was odd, but if she did it, she bet he did as well.

Pulling back the covers she got out of bed, placing her feet on the floor, and getting up. Looking to her clock, the time read 5:30 am. Great.

Stretching, she turned off the lamp before exiting the room. She was heading to the kitchen, as she decided to make some coffee and start a good breakfast.

It had gotten to the point it seemed, that her and Altair hardly had something good to eat in the morning. Today she decided, would be different.

Pulling out some of her new groceries, Connie got to work. She didn't know when or if Altair was going to wake up soon, but she figured it was going to be fine.

Perhaps it was an hour later, Connie wasn't sure, nor did she care to check, but she heard Altair walking down the stairs.

888888888888888888

Altair awoke to the smell of something wonderful. Opening his eyes, he knew instantly that Connie was not beside him anymore and got up.

He pulled himself up, hearing the thump of the light sabres when they fell off the bed. Altair didn't even bother to find and pick them up; they were fine where they were.

He quickly stretched his sore muscles giving out a yawn, and then began his journey down to the kitchen. He found Connie over the stove cooking something as it was frying.

He walked over.

"What are you making?" he inquired, leaning himself against the counter beside her. She turned to him and smiled brightly; he could only smile back.

"I'm making eggs and bacon! Haven't had them in a while," said Connie, a smile still on her lips as she turned back to the stove.

"Hmm," was all Altair said, making himself comfortable against the counter. Connie had other plans however.

"Hey Altair...can you make toast?" she questioned, staring up at him with her hazel eyes. Altair couldn't help but be happy from the change of green back to hazel.

"If you show me how, I will," he replied, standing up straight now, and brushing off his clothes.

"Okay, see that bread over there?" she pointed to a bag of what he assumed was the correct bread to be used. He nodded.

"Open it and put 4 slices into this over here," she said pointing at some contraption. "It's called a toaster," she answered his un-asked question.

'_Hmm, toaster, makes sense'_ He then got the slices and brought them to the toaster putting them in.

"Now what shall I do?" he questioned again, looking over to her. She continued to cook as she answered. "There's a thing on the side, push it down." And that he did, and watched as the coils started to heat red, then turned his gaze away.

"Okay, so this is almost done, um can you do something else?" asked Connie, smiling up at him again. He supposed it was her way of asking nicely, he liked it.

"Yes,"

"Can you pull the orange juice out of the fridge and grab cups?" was her question as she turned to look back at the food.

"Sure," he answered slowly, walking over to the fridge and cupboard to get what was asked of him. When he finished the toast popped and the food was done. Connie gabbed plates and dished out the food, putting two slices of toast on each plate. She then handed one to Altair with a fork.

"Enjoy," she said with a smile, and poured each other cups of orange juice.

Altair nodded and they both began to eat, it was rather good.

"You like it?" asked Connie.

"Yes, it's rather enjoyable," he replied, looking up to her briefly.

"That's good. Heh, I'm not the best cook, but I do know how to cook." said Connie with a smile, stabbing a piece of egg with her fork.

"You'd probably be considered an excellent cook in my time, considering you know how to make many things that people can't make or haven't heard of in my time," said Altair with a smirk, glancing at her.

"Thanks," Connie said with a smile, and a little blush.

"You're welcome," answered Altair. They finished eating in silence, enjoying their meal. When done Connie collected the dishes and cleaned up.

"So what do you want to do today?" asked Connie, asking it as if the two were on vacation.

"I do not know," answered Altair, getting up from his spot.

"hmmm, well tomorrow were going to be getting ready for when we get back to your world, and I was thinking about the guns..." she finished, glancing at him from in front of the sink.

"As was I. Wouldn't it be very dangerous to bring?" he questioned, walking over to her side now.

"Yes it would, but they wouldn't even know how to use a gun," replied Connie, turning off the water from the sink.

"I don't know how to use a gun," answered Altair, waiting for a quick response.

"Which is why I want to teach you today," answered Connie.

"Where? Outside? We can't do that, and don't tell me you have another room somewhere...I didn't see any..."

"..." no words escaped her lips, as she remained silent.

"Connie?"

"Ya there's another room," she laughed, and Altair chuckled, of course there was. "And where would this one be?" he asked, no surprise at all present. Altair was starting to find it old, her always having a new place. But it was Connie; she _always_ had something planned.

88888888888888

"Sir, were getting nothing from them," stated a blond haired woman, who was in front of some device.

"And how long have you been looking?" asked the man, who was sitting behind his desk.

"A few hours... they're not saying anything useful; all I know is that they supposedly vanish for five days to the present, with no time passing in the past," she breathed, unsure of the current circumstance.

"We already _know _this. What I want to _know Ms. __Stillman__, __is why we can't access any memories of the __present__," said the man, tone rather harsh. She shut her eyes and shook her head._

_"I don't know, it's like those memories don't even exist," she said, looking through files on her control panel quickly, vainly looking for __something__ of any use._

_"Then make them exist."__And with that, the man left the room, white jacket flowing behind him as he walked. When he was gone, she sighed, placing her head in her hands._

_"What am I going to do...?" _

_8888888888888_

_AN: Hey guys! Hope the chapter was fine. I know the last few chapters have been so so. But I guess the only thing I can say is everything needs to be happy before It gets ... bad._

_Well I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter! I think I got the most reviews on that chapter than any other XD so THANK YOU~!_

_And I want to thank my beta Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter :D she is so awesome :3_

_Soo, leave a review if you have time, always nice to know what everyone's thinking! :D_

_Till next time,_

_Shadownip._

_Notes:_

Okay I'm trying with this. Usually in stories like this, they have a build up of the emotions of the female character a lot, and then suddenly go into the perspective of the male, and have his thoughts go directly to how he feels. There's like no build up. I always find that happens. Okay maybe this explanation didn't get across what I'm thinking... whatever.

I want to make sure all of you guys are following this, but when I write "her parents" I'm talking about Connie's adopted parents. Which is why when Lyla said "our parents" Connie was shocked cuz Lyla didn't like to associate herself with Connie like that.


	51. Learning Something New

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy.  
**

**Chapter Fifty- One: Learning Something New**

"So where is this one be located?" asked Altair, a smirk set to his lips from the previous chuckle.

"Behind the wardrobe on the last floor," replied Connie simply, playing with the ends of her hair.

"You mean the other one?" asked Altair shocked; he had found that the ladder was behind the one wardrobe, but never thought there to be anything behind the other. He shouldn't have expected anything less.

It was Connie after all.

"Yes, the ladder is behind the other one," she answered, starting to walk towards the book case in the living room.

"I know this," said Altair, walking calmly behind Connie.

"Alright, so you want to learn?" asked Connie once again, pulling open the bookcase and turning to Altair for a solid answer; she had crossed her arms.

"I am always willing to learn something new," he replied, watching her nod her head before getting into the elevator and heading down. Down they went to the bottom level of Connie's crazy ideas. When they entered the room, the first thing Connie saw was the wardrobe with the ladder left open.

"Really Altair? You couldn't have shut that?" she asked in mock annoyance, before heading over and shutting it herself.

"My apologies," was his reply, walking over to the other wardrobe to see what was behind it; Connie was right behind him.

The room they were currently in had shelves of weapons, all different in sizes and shapes.

She went to the shelves and picked up four different guns and headed to the new door, then turned to Altair.

"Can you get two boxes of those?" she said pointing to the ammo boxes.

"Yes," and proceeded to pick them up and follow Connie into the next room. She pointed for him to put them on the counter of the table near her.

The room was really long, but narrow. There were two cubicle things with plastic separating the both of them, and they were facing the long hall-ish sort of space of the room. There were targets at the end on tables. Connie motioned for his attention.

"Alright so this is a hand gun," she said pointing to the gun.

He nodded.

"The gun will only work when it is loaded and the safety is off." she looked up from the gun making sure he was listening; which fortunately he was.

"Usually you can tell if a rifle and shotgun are empty by opening the action and putting your finger in it, and looking down the barrel; you would see your finger." she explained then pointed to the hand gun.

"For this, you would pull back this," she pulled something at the back of the gun and it revealed something shinny and small.

"And it would show you the bullet, also just pull out the clip." she said pulling out what she called a clip. Then she put it back in.

"So right now, the safety of the gun is on," she said pointing to a button of some sort.

Altair nodded. This wasn't hard, for some reason he expected it to be. He knew this weapon was dangerous, and that usually lead to it being hard to handle. This wasn't the case for this.

"When the safety is on, the trigger won't work, so you can't shoot." she then continued, pointing to the parts as she talked.

"But when the safety is off," and she proceeded to press it, "you can shoot." and she aimed the gun and shot the target in the center; smirking at her shot. Altair watched the whole process intently; the confidence she hand when shooting the gun... it amazed and thrilled him.

Altair flinched a little however at the bang, it was loud, but the walls seemed to absorb the sound. Otherwise, shooting in here would be rather impractical.

"Alright now I'm going to show you how to hold a gun." She turned the safety back on, and she grabbed him gently and pulled him to her, handing him the gun. It felt weird in his hands.

Connie was right next to him, practically leaning against him as she grabbed onto his arms and positioned them in the right way. He wasn't looking at the gun, he was looking at her, and how close she was. He could feel the heat of her body near his; however, it was at this point she began to speak again.

"Make sure your elbows are bent, and not locked in place," she continued, looking up at him from her close position. She seemed totally at ease.

All Altair did was nod his understanding again.

"Now raise the gun to your eye level." And he did, keeping his elbows bent and level with his eyes. Connie had her hands on his arms still, gently moving his arms if they were in the wrong position... which he slightly did on purpose.

"Alright now hold the gun there for a minute," she continued, pushing his arms into the right position when they were off slightly again.

"We're going to figure out what eye is your dominant eye," said Connie and Altair gave an okay to proceed. She retracted her small hands away from him.

"Focus on the gun in front of you, since it's there." She explained, and Altair followed the instructions.

"Now shut your right eye." She shut hers as well out of habit, before asking him if the gun moved.

"Yes," was his only reply.

"Now shut your left eye." He did without any questions.

"Did the gun move?"

"No," replied Altair, confused as to what happened and why that mattered.

"Ok you aim with your right eye, got it?" she asked, smiling. It made sense now to Altair however.

"Yes."

"Okay now look at the target and aim for the center and shoot," instructed Connie, watching as his elbows bent and arms went as she showed him earlier.

Aiming, he fired and hit dead center.

"...Wow. You hit center and that was your first time with a gun..." said Connie, looking at Altair with shocked eyes. He looked away, having used his eagle vision to help him.

"Well, are you comfortable with using this now?" she asked, motioning to the gun in his hands.

"Yes it fine, however I'm more comfortable with a blade," he replied, looking her way again.

"Well that's to be assumed, you haven't been around guns before, and you grew up with swords," she said as if it was obvious, Altair only nodded.

It was silent for a moment before Connie jumped, coming up with an idea.

"Hey, you wanna shoot a rifle?" she asked, excitement present in her voice.

"I suppose," answered Altair, watching as she left the room to get it. He quickly turned the gun's safety on, and followed after her; he wouldn't mind her teaching him more.

As he watched her gather her guns, he brought across a question he was wondering about.

"Connie, are these allowed to be owned? I haven't seen anyone with guns besides you." He stated, nodding to the guns in her hands when she turned to face him.

"Yes it's allowed as long as you have a licence, and the guns are authorised. I have a hunting licence." She stated, walking carefully back to the white room they were shooting in before.

"You need a licence to hunt?" asked Altair, furrowing his brow.

"Yes," she said before handing Altair a long gun she had brought back. "Alright, so for this gun the safety it here," she pointed to it. "And this bolt opens the action." She continued, and proceeded to pull on it, resulting in it shooting open.

"Ha-ha... I forgot to hold onto It." said Connie; she then faced the side of the gun to Altair. "Is it empty?" she asked casually.

"No."

"Good," answered Connie before motioning for him to stand in a certain spot.

"Now come over here," he followed. "Grab the gun and the safety is on so it's okay, just don't point it at me."

"Alright," he replied, bored of her repeating things.

"So place this part of the gun against your shoulder like so, and position the rifle right, and put this hand like this and your other hand here." He nodded, letting her move his arms as she continued talking.

"Ok this thing on top is a scope," she explained further, watching as he nodded an understanding.

"With it you aim, now look through it with your left eye," she instructed, watching him carefully. "But isn't that not my aiming eye?" asked Altair confused, he supposed she was getting mixed up; or perhaps she was making sure he was paying attention. Games like that won't work on him.

"Good job! Yes you're right, look through with your right eye," she answered with a smile. Altair did as told and everything was magnified; he was surprised.

"Ok look at the target aim and fire, let's see how you do now," said Connie, thinking that perhaps him hitting center last time was pure luck. Altair shot, and hit dead center again.

"How are you doing that? It's your first time," she said, shaking her head in disbelief; he shrugged his shoulders, and looked over to her.

"Ok any questions?" she asked, watching as he placed the gun gently down on the counter; safety on.

"Yes why is this gun black and the others like it are painted with leaves and such?" it was a genuine question, he was actually curious.

"Oh that would be because of my love for something..." she replied, laughing a little at the memory, Altair didn't need to know though; it was unimportant.

"Ok so you understand how to use a gun, yes?" she asked, rubbing her eyes as she yawned slightly.

"Yes,"

"Alright then, let's pack the bag for tomorrow," she finished, heading to the other room. Altair nodded and they both left to the other room bringing the gun with them.

"Altair you can wait here while I run up stairs to get the bag in the bedroom, look at the guns if you want, test them I don't care, just don't put them back when you're done, I'll have to clean them and reload them," she stated as she walked over to the exit of the room.

Altair nodded and Connie walked off going to the elevator. Altair being the curious one he was, walked over to the guns, trying to tell the difference and name some of the guns.

He knew what one was; he himself used one, a crossbow. Then he knew the rifle, and also the hand gun. There was another type of gun there; he guessed it was the shotgun she mentioned. Even though he knew the categories, Connie had many alterations of each gun.

She had 4 rifles, 4 hand guns, 2 crossbows, and a crap load of what he thought were shotguns. One had just one barrel, another had two barrels horizontally, another had them vertically, and then she had the different designs. Did she have an obsession with guns?

He supposed so.

Was she even aloud to have this many? It didn't matter to him, just as long as she didn't shoot him, though she was very keen on the safety, but then again maybe that was for her own safety, he wouldn't know.

He decided to use this leaf painted shotgun that was really pleasant and light.

Might as well he thought, this was the only category of gun he didn't use yet. And Connie had a lot of them. He casually walked into the other room.

He searched for the safety and turned it off, already knowing that the gun was loaded and ready to use from when he looked at it earlier and opened the action.

He lifted the gun to his shoulder and aimed with these bead things on the barrel of the gun, aligning them with the point on the target he wished to shoot.

Then he pulled the trigger, a loud bang came from the gun. To his surprise there was a huge hole in the center of the target. What happened?

"Heh nice choice of gun there Altair," said Connie from the door way. He whipped around already knowing when she came to this floor when the elevator hit the ground.

"What is it?" asked Altair, eyeing her as she walked over.

"It's a super black eagle Benelli, light, and easy to clean," she replied, walking out of the room and back to the bag she had placed on the table. She hadn't looked inside the bag, it had been the one that was at the end of the bed, and she had simply brought it down with whatever it still had in it; mainly supplies.

"Is it favoured by you as well?" asked Altair, having started to like it when he shot it.

"Hell ya, it's my favourite shotgun here," answered Connie with a laugh, grabbing the four handguns and placing them in the bag, boxes of ammo following after it.

"It's funny how the name of the gun is super black eagle," said Altair amused.

"Why?" said Connie, looking over to him with a curious expression.

"My name is known symbolically as "The Eagle"." Altair chuckled at this, finding it funny.

"That's pretty cool," admitted Connie.

Altair turned on the safety on the gun and handed to Connie. The funny thing was, that he was actually getting comfortable around the guns now that he knew how they worked. Connie walked into the other room and placed the gun beside the other ones he used on a table.

"Ok so we are going to bring two hand guns each." She proceeded to check the ammo and fill the gun that was used earlier with ammo, subsequently putting the safety on, and placed them in the bag again.

"Isn't that a lot of ammo?" asked Altair, standing by her side now.

"Yes but I always like to be prepared for anything," said Connie with a smirk.

"Of course you do," said Altair smirking back to her amused. Connie laughed.

"Alright so we'll also need ... what else will we need?" she asked, not actually sure.

"Well we have a weapon that can kill from a distance of great length, it's really all we need." said Altair, leaning against the table now. Having a weapon like that in his time will bring close to no resistance against them.

"Yes, you're right," thought Connie, sure that they were done with their packing.

"What time is it?" asked Altair suddenly, looking around the room for a light source before quickly remembering that there was none down here.

"It's about," she looked to her watch. "6 in the afternoon... oh shit." Said Connie as she finally realised something. Running to the elevator, Altair followed behind with the bag, not sure what the problem was.

"What's wrong?" he asked, eyes watching her face for some indication of the problem.

"Dinner," said Connie, and with those words alone Altair realised her urgency; however he just shrugged his shoulders. It was that big a deal. Early that morning, Connie had put the slow cooker on, and had forgotten about it until now.

"Time does fly doesn't it..." said Connie suddenly, calming down as the elevator began rising. Altair felt she had two meanings to those words, but took the obvious one as the one to respond to...

"I suppose," was his response. Taking a deep breath Connie calmed herself.

"It's okay; it's not burnt, that impossible to happen, especially if it's in a slow cooker," she said to herself.

"Sure," mused Altair, looking down to the bag in his hands.

"You like those one word responses don't you?" asked Connie, looking up to him.

"Indeed," said Altair, smirking at her face.

"Well at least you're changing it up; I was getting sick of 'alright', I think it was rubbing off on me at some point," said Connie, smiling vibrantly up at Altair.

"Alright," replied Altair chuckling at her un-amused expression.

"Damn you," muttered Connie, before the elevator opened and Connie got out. Running to the kitchen, she walked briskly to the counter; she pulled off the lid to the stew

Altair walked up the stairs with the bag and put it at the end of the bed.

"It's wonderful!" yelled Connie from down the stairs, clearly happy. Altair smiled to himself and headed down the stairs. When he walked into the kitchen, Connie shoved a bowl to him.

"You have to try it," said Connie, eating some herself. He couldn't help but be amused; it wasn't like he wasn't going to eat it. It was their dinner after all. Looking down to the bowl in his hands, it looked rather appetizing. He grabbed the spoon and poked the meat. It broke apart so easily, indicating the meat would be 'wonderful' to eat.

Altair took some in his spoon and raised it to his mouth, taking a nice big whiff of the smells coming from the dish. To say it smelled good didn't mean anything.

He put it in his mouth, and was immediately assaulted by flavour. She was right, it was wonderful.

He soon joined her in devouring it, he had never tasted anything like it, and it just amazed him.

"This is wonderful," said Altair, looking her way. Connie could only smile before quickly responding.

"Well we made it together, I would hope so."

The rest of the night was filled with conversation before the two thought it wise to head to bed.

Nothing ever stays calm and silent for long however.

* * *

**AN: hey guys! hope the chapter was fine, i really cant wait to get to the good stuff... that being very soon. because this non-action part has been really long...**

**anyways! i want to thank everyone who reviewed! thank you so much! i really take into account what everyone is saying, and you honestly influence the story...even if its all planned out. because i change things here and there.**

**and sometimes that makes my job harder than it has to be :(**

**Thank you Miss. Fleckle for being the awesome beta you are and checking the chapter! **

**Also... i wanted to know if anyone who reads this story went to fan expo? Just curious...lol**

**sooo leave a review to let me know what you thought! everything you say means a lot to me, good or bad :3**

**Thanks for reading!**

**~shadownip**


	52. Necklace

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**enjoy :P  
**

**Chapter Fifty – Two: Necklace**

_Dreams are sometimes seen as a place for your imagination to run wild. In our dreams, we can go anywhere, we can be anybody, and we can do anything. Sometimes, dreams can be understood in the environment of repressed thoughts. Dreaming serves as an outlet for those thoughts and impulses we repress during the day. _

_888  
_

Connie was in the dark room, the room which she had long ago been crushed and suffocated.

However this time, she wasn't getting crushed. In fact, there was a soothing wind that made her feel comfortable and assured. Looking around the dark place, she noticed that there still wasn't any light. Her mind suddenly started lashing out ideas; she was in this room again, and she was aware that she was dreaming. Those circumstances usually led to an unpleasant outcome... her eyes widened at the thought

However, as the thoughts finished going through her mind, a sound that sounded like a sparkler came from behind her.

Turning swiftly, she saw the cause of the sound, her eyes widening.

There, in mid air, was gold writing being spelt out. The sparkler sound was coming from that as it wrote, forming big words. She could read some of it now; and read it out loud for herself slowly as it wrote; her face twisting with confusion more and more.

"The key to all is close to tho'st heart ... In the time of peril,... the wall of dust will end the dream, but do not fear,... as when the true wish is seen, the dream will begin. Coincidence is faulty, inevitability will consume, beginning to end, ... To beginning once more."

The whole entire statement puzzled Connie; what did that all mean? The dream was one not to complain about, but really? Couldn't it have been something she understood? Looking around the darkness, the golden words did not disappear. They were the only light source in this dark space; the only warm feeling.

"Hello?" she didn't know why she called out, but somehow it felt like there was a presence there with her. _Scratch earlier though; I want another dream..._

"Is anyone here?" she didn't know why she was asking, this was a dream after all, one of those dreams when you knew you were dreaming.

_Swimming with dolphins sounds like an awesome dream right now..._

There was suddenly a loud bang and the words "Be gone" were sparked in front of her before Connie felt herself being hit from behind by golden sparks, smouldering her, before jetting up in her bed gasping.

Looking around her room she wasn't sure what that just was, but it left her wondering.

Eyes jumpy, she looked around the room. Everything was dark and there was really no point in looking around. Her head fell back into her pillow, and she sighed heavily.

"The key to all is close to tho'st heart..." Thought Connie aloud; she looked down to her chest, and her eyes landed on her necklace. Which at the moment happened to be hotter than usual. She had honestly gotten use to its constant warm temperatures, and never thought about it anymore. However... It looked as if it was casting off a very faint glow.

Furrowing her brow, she thought it over. And then lightning struck her in the form of an idea.

"No...way..." she muttered out, grabbing hold of her necklace and sitting up. Of course! It had been in front of her the entire time! It was the necklace, all along, it was the necklace. The day she got it, everything started to happen...how she had not realised that... Everything happened then... After that moment... it all made sense...

Face palming herself; she looked at the necklace in deep thought. Who would have thought...?

Sighing, Connie pulled back the covers and got up; the cold of the room hitting her warm legs as they hung over the edge of the bed. Well it couldn't be certain if the necklace was the cause. After all, it could have just been a _coincidence_ that she got the necklace the same day...

_Coincidence is faulty..._

Walking to the door of the room she placed her hand on the knob and opened the door, walking out. She heard the sheets on the bed move behind her, and glanced over her shoulder at the source.

Altair got up and was walking towards her, and with the dim light of the hall she saw his face. He looked worried... He never use to show his expressions so easily before... and she was starting to notice all the changes now. It was either because of their time together... Or that she had his trust...

"Are you all right?" he asked lowly, coming to a stop in front of her.

"Yes I'm fine." Answered Connie, smiling as she looked off to the floor slightly embarrassed.

"I had the notion you had a bad dream, but everything is alright?" he questioned again, following after Connie as they both headed down the stairs to the kitchen.

"Ya, I... I think I know what's causing everything though... or maybe I'm wrong and it's just a coincidence." Said Connie, deciding to tell him her thoughts on this matter. They entered the kitchen and Connie went directly to the stools, taking a seat and resting her head in her hands. The clock had read that it was still six in the morning and she was still tired.

"I'm listening." Said Altair, taking a seat beside her, eyes watching her carefully for any sign of an answer.

"Remember how you asked me about my necklace all that time ago; and I said it was sent to me by some person?" she muttered out, not sure if she was making any sense.

"Continue," nodded Altair, brow slightly furrowed.

"Well I think it's my necklace that's making us time travel." She finished, turning her head and looking at him for a reaction. He only nodded, nothing could surprise him anymore.

"What made you come to believe this?" asked Altair, eyes going to the necklace now, lingering on the designs it held upon it.

"I had... The dream, it was the dream. It had this whole message; I still remember it." Connie quickly repeated what she remembered to Altair, and he nodded his head.

"So you think the key to everything that has happened is your necklace?" he asked, finding that hard to believe. He remembered however that Connie would often complain about it heating up or burning her.

"Yes... but I'm worried about what was being said," she thought aloud, thinking back to the dream. What had sent her that message though? She was beginning to think that it _WAS_ the necklace that was causing everything... that it was the one who sent her that message... what else had it done...

"It said 'In the time of peril, the wall of dust will end the dream, but do not fear, as when the true wish is seen, the dream will begin' what does _that_ mean?" she asked, worried of that actually happening or whatever it meant, or maybe it was her mind screwing with her, maybe that's what all of this was.

"I do not know." Said Altair, sitting up straight in his stool.

"And neither do I... that's what I'm scared and worried about..." said Connie, she looked to Altair before sighing and resting her head on his shoulder.

What could she possibly do? Being prepared is what she always wanted to do, but how was she suppose to do so if she didn't understand? Perhaps all she could do was hope for the best... and stay close to Altair... she wasn't sure what she would do if he was gone... but she didn't think it was good. ... She had grown fond of him.

Altair looked down at her on his shoulder, and all she could do was smile up at him and hope he didn't mind.

He smiled.

88888888888888888888888888888

Both Altair and Connie were thinking about the morning occurrence throughout the day. But it also didn't help that they had to think about the fact that today was the fifth day.

Connie and Altair had put their robes on, Altair advising that it was better for them to be in the proper clothes for the journey back to his time. They were in a cell after all.

It was past dinner at the current moment. They had spent some time sword fighting- Connie losing- and then Connie had gone in to make a quick dinner, Altair deciding to stay outside and wonder around. Connie wasn't too sure why or what he was doing.

She had then called him in for dinner, and after Connie had her back turned he had run in all the way upstairs; his robe trailing behind him. She didn't know what he was up to, but she questioned him about it as they ate dinner but he stayed silent on that matter... whatever it was.

It was at this point now however, that she and Altair were going through the bag of equipment for his time, discussing what should be used for what.

"You think we should just carry the handguns in our robes?" asked Connie, pursing her lips in thought. She supposed that would be a rather good idea; they could easily pull them out if attacked...without drawing attention. And she wasn't even sure if the bag they had would even be brought with them...

"Yes that's exactly what I think." Stated Altair, and Connie nodded completely agreeing to the idea.

"Good idea." She responded; handing Altair his two, making sure the safety was on before handing them over.

Grabbing her own, she stuffed them in her robes before zipping up the bag, throwing it up onto the bed. Looking to Altair she sighed, relaxing her shoulders.

"What should we do now?"

They were pretty much done with getting ready, both of them with their robes on, guns packed, and bag ready...there wasn't much else they _could _do. Besides... it was already... 8:37 pm...

"Surprise me." Stated Altair, sitting close beside her on the bed.

"I don't know." She muttered, playing with the sword she had strapped to her side. When they were sword fighting, they had finally used real ones again, both being in their robes...Connie's being the novice ones... she was still grumpy about that.

"I have an idea..." said Altair suddenly, and he began to lean into Connie, tilting his head down to her lips. Connie was shocked for a moment, eyes glued to his golden ones, before she faintly felt something brush her side where her sword was...

Suddenly lashing out her hand, Connie grabbed a hold of his which was inches from her sword and eyed him with a furrowed brow.

"Playing dirty are we?" she asked, smirking up at him when his expression changed.

Smirking his own now, he leaned away, but Connie had her hand on his sword and pulled away quickly before he could do anything; pulling his sword out instead. Continuing her smirk up at him from her far spot away.

"That's rather unfair." Said Altair, and Connie could only laugh at his bemused expression.

"Learnt from the best." Shrugged Connie, and pointed his sword at him. She always knew she was going to use his sword one day, remembering the deal she made so long ago with him. It just never occurred to her it would be in this way. It amused her further.

"I win." She smiled.

"Not quite." Finished Altair, and Connie tilted her head to the side at this.

"...what?" she questioned and Altair suddenly spun, wrapping some of his robe around the sword and pulling it out of her hand. Connie was pulled forward with the sword and she suddenly landed into his chest... she slowly raised her face to look up at his golden eyes.

"I won." Stated Altair lowly, face inches from her and breath tingling against her face... Making her shiver in surprise.

"Yes... you won..." she whispered, looking into his fair eyes.

"That's new." He mentioned, and she gave him a questioning look.

"You don't usually agree." He continued, and Connie smiled slightly.

"I guess not." She whispered and leaned in closer to him, expecting a response to her actions. Said response was not what she had expected.

Looking away Altair pulled out of there embrace and then Connie looked away embarrassed, she pulled herself out of his grasp completely and skipped a few steps away.

"I'll be back in a minute," she muttered, turning and heading to a bathroom, away from him.

For whatever reason, Altair wasn't sure why he did that... it just didn't feel right at that moment...

Clenching his teeth, he turned for the door to go outside, relishing in the sudden breeze he felt as he opened the door. The sun was just about to set and the clouds above were in shades of pinks, purples, and oranges.

Forgetting everything else he stepped away from the house, slightly shutting the door before heading to the hill full of the sunflowers, watching as they smoothly moved in the wind.

88888888888

"What is my problem..." whispered Connie to herself as she sat on the rim of the tub in the bathroom. She didn't have to go, she just had to get away... from the situation.

Sighing she placed her head in her hands, shaking her head. What had become of her in that moment? She had expected him to respond... and then he pulled away. She let out a groan.

"Yes... embarrasses yourself more Connie." She muttered to herself again, before looking up into the mirror. Seeing the discomfited girl in the mirror gave a sudden rise to push it aside, and without a second more wasted, she stood and walked for the door; a passive expression coming to her face.

Walking out of the bathroom, she headed back to the living room to find Altair; she wouldn't let things get awkward just because she did something stupid. Feet going in a fast pace, she entered the room only to find him not in it.

Furrowing her brow, her gaze suddenly landed on the slightly ajar door. Mind automatically thinking the worst as always; she stumbled over to it, glancing outside.

The amount of relief she felt at that moment came in such a rush, she had not expected it what so ever. There on the hill laid Altair, sunflowers all around him as the setting sun cast colour across the sky above.

Taking a deep breath, she opened the door all the way and stepped out as well, intent to go and talk to Altair.

Coming to his side, she looked down and noticed his eyes were closed, but she knew him too well to think he wasn't aware... he always was. Except for that one time... she suddenly giggled, a hand coming up to try and stifle the noise. It was too late however as Altair opened his eyes and glanced at her from his spot on the grass hill.

"And what might you find so amusing?" he asked, head still resting on the arms behind his head.

"Nothing, just a passing thought." Answered Connie, shaking herself out of her amusement and taking a seat beside him. She didn't lie down though, instead, she looked out upon all her sunflower across the small hills of her yard.

"Did you plant all these?" asked Altair after a moment of silence, face slightly turned to her in wonder as he asked the question. Looking towards him Connie nodded slowly.

"Well, it only started out as a few, but they just seemed to pop up. Me and Jake were surprised..." she noticed quite visibly as his eyes narrowed at the mention of Jake.

"Yes you and Jake..." said Altair off handily. Connie's lips slowly landed in a small frown, but she looked away; what was she to say?

"Okay..." she spoke slowly, before turning back to him. "Was there a reason you asked?"

"No, I was just curious." He answered.

"Oh."

The sun was nearing the tips of the trees then, and Connie lay back, following Altair's example and putting her arms behind her head crossed.

"You like to make everything a game don't you?" asked Altair suddenly, and Connie turned her head towards him in confusion at the unexpected question. Shaking her head she shrugged her shoulders. She could think of a few situations where she had made a game out of everything... but that didn't explain why he asked.

"Even if that was true," she smirked. "It's not like I can help it when a certain someone plays along." Laughed Connie, smiling at him. Altair just smirked in amusement.

The rest of their time out there was spent in silence as they both watched the sun set beside each other. There was a point however, when Connie started to dose off, a smile lingering on her face.

***888~~~

Waking up slowly, Connie realised she was outside, the chilly air what woke her up. Adjusting her eyes, she finally looked around and realised she was still on the hill outside her house. Sitting up she knocked off an arm that was resting on her stomach and looked beside her, seeing Altair. She smiled.

Shaking her head she groaned. They needed to get inside before whatever it was that happened to make them travel to the past happened now. They needed that bag... _But I'm so tired... lying here for a moment more won't matter..._

It seemed Connie finally took notice of something on her lap and looked down.

There was a beautiful sunflower... in Altair's hand... on her lap. Connie's eyes softened as she glanced at him for a moment, before reaching to pick the flower up.

Picking it up slowly from his hand, she examined it and smiled brightly. He knew. Looking at Altair again, she kept her smile upon her features. She guessed it was obvious that she liked sunflowers... but the fact that he picked one for her... She giggled.

It was cut short however by a sharp searing pain to her chest. Gasping in unexpected pain, Connie dropped the flower and looked to the source of the sting. Her necklace.

Grabbing it away from her chest, she immediately let go when it got blistering and burnt her hand. She cried out at her injury, and clenched her jaw. She looked over to Altair and noticed he didn't wake, nor did it look like he was moving or breathing. How had she not noticed this beforehand? She was about to reach out for him in worry, when an even more intense pain hit her and she dropped her hands and began to shake; groaning as she noticed her necklace start to glimmer slightly.

That was all she saw before she yelped in pain before her world went dark. Falling back beside Altair; her head landing on his chest.

888888888888888888888888888

AN:yessssssssss, I am finally done these chapters! Now I can finally start some of the good stuff! XD I'm horrible lol. But what ive been waiting for is finally going to start to happen! Yeah intense chapters! Cant wait to write them XD ...and its been over 50 chapters . wtf

anyways sorry it took so long to update. i had a problem with the story. i had changed something earlier on and because of that there was an issue that had to be solved ... and was it solved! :3 also my job sucks lol

Thank you to everyone who reviewed! :D thank you so much, i really love all the feed back i get, its very heart warming :3

thank you to my beta for heping out once again... we had fun coming up with a ...solution to the problem LOL

once again thank you everyone for the reviews! let me know what you thought about the chapter! lots of things were brought into this chapter. they know what the heck's causing everything...(which was kinda obvs) and connie had that dream... with that message. ? :3

soo guys give me your thoughts. the good stuff is gonna happen now :D


	53. Revenge is Not Always Sweet

**Don't Own Assassin's Creed!**

**Enjoy  
**

**Chapter Fifty- Three: Revenge is Not Always Sweet**

Have you ever fallen asleep and woken up, and had it feel like only a moment? That you utterly denied the fact that you had already slept? It was all too sudden? Too quick?

That's what it felt like for Connie.

Cracking open her eyes, she looked around her surroundings, trying to recall where she had fallen asleep. She would have been surprised, but honestly this occurrence had happened to many times for _that_ to even happen.

She was in the past again... More specifically the jail cell she had occupied several days ago.

...

...

_Wait?_

Jumping up from her spot on the dirt covered ground; she hurriedly looked around for Altair. Glad that she wasn't chained any longer. The last time she saw him was on the hill and he looked so... lifeless.

What had happened? Usually she never remembered going to the past, or even how she got there. But this time she had woke up and witnessed it occurring... _so much pain_...

Why had that happened? Shaking her head she stumbled up from the floor, her body feeling stiff and tense.

"Altair?" Called Connie silently, not wanting to attract Neal's attention if he were near. She was met with silence, and her brow furrowed further as worry set in. Maybe something had gone wrong?

She couldn't see as she once could in the cell, the torch that was normally lit extinguished; and the burrow was dark. Her hazel eyes shifted back and forth across the cell trying to gage what her situation was currently at.

White caught her attention in the darkness, and she quickly scrambled over to the pile of cloth, almost certain it had to be Altair... even though it wasn't moving...

Falling to her knees her hands came upon the cloth and immediately noticed the warmth they brought forth. Relief was felt as the body rolled over and she saw his face. Slowly Connie brought her hand up to his face, landing it on his strong jaw, and feeling the slight stubble there.

His lips set forth a soft groan as his eyes fluttered open, and immediately caught Connie's. She smiled in the darkness not sure if he could see, but she faintly saw him smile back.

"Are you alright?" she asked, bringing forth her concerned thoughts from earlier. But that wasn't the only thing. How the heck was Altair in her cell? She wasn't complaining, it was an added benefit to their situation but nonetheless she was interested.

"Fine," he stated, getting up rather quickly from his spot on the stone floor of the cell. Connie nodded as she got up herself and moved to give him room to get up.

Looking around beside each other Connie broke the silence once again.

"How did this happen? Were in the same cell." questioned Connie before laughing and expressing her earlier thoughts. "Not like I'm complaining though," she continued, brushing past Altair and walking to the cell door, trying to see down the hall outside her cell. There was only one torch lit, making her assume none of the men that went to go search for the treasure were back yet. That left them some time.

Feeling down her robe she checked for her guns, and quickly looked to see Altair with his hand on his robe as well.

"The guards should be coming soon right? They said they would be coming in the morning... if I remember correctly."

"I believe that's correct," nodded Altair, coming to stand beside her in the dark cell, looking out as well for any signs of people coming.

"I say we just wait for them to come... they should be back soon, and if I'm correct, they might be in a rather bad mood... not to mention it's much easier," considered Connie, hand gripping the cell bars. Trying to get out would take too long, they were better off waiting for the templar's to open the cell themselves when they came back.

"We also have the advantage of being in the same cell now. An unexpected surprise that gives us more ground," continued Altair, watching Connie fidget nervously where she stood; he placed a hand on her shoulder.

"Are you worried?"

"Not so much worried but unsure. Before we got caught we were travelling to Damascus, what if something like this happens again? Whoever sent them knows where were going... What happens if something bigger happens an-" she was cut off by a finger coming to her lips, hushing her.

"Even if that is so, we have the advantage of the guns, something no one has nor can imagine." Calmed Altair, however Connie just shook her head in the negative.

"Guns are not the answer to everything Altair; they can only do so much. We only have limited ammunition and with the soon to be battle here, there won't be enough for another big confrontation. We don't have our_ bag_," she finished with a sigh, resting her head on the cell bars.

"What _luck_ we stumbled upon." Whispered Altair, his voice actually sarcastic as he shook his head. Connie almost laughed, but she felt to tense for even a chuckle.

"They're going to be pissed when they come back aren't they?" asked Connie.

"I assume so," answered Altair, ears and eyes trained on the dark hall. "Great," muttered Connie, watching him closely for any signs that he heard trouble; she wasn't sure if she wanted him to hear the templar's coming back at all.

"You can just kill them, it wo-" he was cut off at that moment as a big crash, plenty of yelling shortly followed by heavy footsteps coming to the cell.

"That doesn't sound good..." whispered Connie. Watching as Altair quickly moved to the corner of the cell; the surrounding shadows hiding him fairly well.

"WHERE IS THAT _WENCH?" _came the booming voice of a man, the footsteps becoming louder as the sound of deep breathing could be heard. _This doesn't sound good to me... _thought Connie, backing away from the cell to come standing beside the chair in the middle of the room...the only one that was left.

Suddenly there was a big bang against the cell, and Connie jumped, eyes quickly focusing on where the sound had come from. The guard that was yelling had whipped a chair at the cell, causing it to snap and fall to the floor in big pieces.

"YOU! How _dare_ you lie, I will make you pay for fooling us!" he yelled as he motioned for more guards.

Connie suddenly saw Neal behind the loud guard who she faintly remembered... his name however escaped her mind...not like she really cared.

"That's enough Dante," said Neal before pointing at Connie with narrowed eyes. She could see the anger in his eyes but his voice stayed in a calm tone. "Leading us astray as you did was not a smart idea woman."

Suddenly the crowd of templar's broke and a man came through, looking directly to Neal.

"The assassins gone!" he gasped, fear was evident in his tone. Before Neal could comment, Dante smirked, turning back towards Connie.

"Seems like your assassin left you to die, how noble of him." He laughed, sneering at her as he leaned against the bars towards her.

"Fuck you." Stated Connie in slight anger.

The thought of him leaving her was something she couldn't imagine much less believe. She knew Altair was behind her, but such an assumption of him gone was too odd. Her language towards them seemed to shock them however; Connie didn't care too much though. He would never leave her...

She didn't know how they hadn't seen him, they were idiots and they were going to die idiots.

Dante suddenly grabbed the keys from Neal beside him and fumbled with the cell door opening it as he sneered once again; clearly angered by her comment.

"I'll make you _wish for your death,_" he said, giving her a glare as he walked in. It seemed at that moment that he finally realised the he was at a huge disadvantage as he saw Altair in the corner move forward. His face changed to one of pure horror.

Connie took that moment to whip out her guns, hearing Altair's safety go off before her own. She aimed her gun at Dante and smiled. She felt nothing at that moment; she had endured him coming at her with a chair not to mention all the things they put her and Altair through... she didn't care anymore.

"it was nice talking to you," she said as her finger hit the trigger with no remorse. The shot rang throughout the room and all was silent, Connie's bullet going through his head and hitting the wall behind him. His body was already on the floor; haven hit it from the force of the blow.

Altair came to a stop beside her and gave her a glance. He wasn't sure if she would actually shoot anyone... he seemed to have been wrong by the expressionless features she wore as she held the gun in the same place she had aimed to shoot Dante.

All the other templar's stood in silence at the scene which had just unfolded before them. They had no idea what a gun was, and faced with what it could do the shock had left them standing in shock. In those very moments, Connie and Altair began walking forward, before Neal out of it.

"Kill them!" he shouted, weary eyes watching them as he drew his sword along with the other men.

With no mercy, the duo suddenly fired. Connie quickly aimed for Neal's leg and shot him there, and watched as he crumpled to the ground in pain; he would be of use later.

Walking forward Connie and Altair began shooting the crowd. Connie was surprised at how well Altair was shooting, he hadn't missed once, nor had he wasted any bullets... He learned fast.

They didn't give a second glance to any of the dead bodies on the floor as we walked by, reloading their guns. They were close to the stairs to head up when four more templar's came rushing down, all falling the rest of the way as they were met with the bullets from their guns.

When no they could hear no one coming any more, Connie dropped her gun, looking down to the floor and seeing the mess. Closing her eyes, she heard the groan of Neal from in front of the cell and suddenly stalked towards him.

This whole situation felt wrong, but she brushed those thoughts aside. The utter power she felt at the moment was over whelming. Every time she came to this time she always felt weak and helpless... But not at this moment. She knew how wrong this situation was, weapons of this destruction didn't belong... but she just couldn't help it...

She walks up to him and points her gun at his face. Face completely blank, even with all the blood around the room.

"Who told you about us?" she asked suddenly. The thoughts of someone setting them up kept popping into her head. She didn't like it one bit. They had been attacked too many times, on so many occasions... not to mention they seemed to think they had an orb of some sort. Connie just wanted to know who was messing with them, and almost costing them their lives each time.

"w-w-what?" stuttered the man.

"Who. Sent. you." Connie asked again, spacing out her words. Altair stood by her side, watching intently as the situation unfolded.

"No one di-d." Connie pressed the gun to his head now.

"You want to die don't you?" she asked innocently. Altair stared at her, face expressionless but thoughts racing. When did Connie get this ruthless? Perhaps it was a side of her that only came out when she was threatened... it was clear that someone knew about them and wanted something from them. But what they wanted was something they did not have.

"No! I know nothing!"

"You see this weapon?" Neal nodded fast, eyes focusing on the mental contraption pressed against his forehead.

"It shoots a object through your body," she continued as she blew a piece of hair out of her face.

"Now imagine me shooting you in each of your limbs, leaving you to bleed out. i will follow through with that if you don't tell me anything."

His eyes were wide as he stared up at her now, clearly weighing his options if he had any.

"If you tell me the truth, I may let you live," finished Connie, pressing the gun harder against his head.

Altair was watching the scene unfold silently. He was intrigued by her tactics...much like he got answers, but with a blade. He killed them though; as he had no other choice.

"Enough! I know not who ordered it directly; I just know what I had to do!" Connie smirked and urged him to go on.

"We were told of your location and that you carried an orb, and that it was needed. we were to get it and hold onto it until someone came to get it. I know not who." Explained Neal quickly.

"Is that all?" she asked, leaning forward slightly.

"Yes! That's all I know!" he said, trembling now. Connie smirked and pulled her gun away from his head, turning away.

Altair stared at her, was she really going to let him live? That was really unwise, no doubt whoever was going to see if they got the orb would be coming soon, if not a day later. they could not know anything about them.

Altair noticed that Neal was smiling, a shot was heard then however, and t took Altair a second to register where.

Connie had whipped around and shot him in the crotch. Neal was yelling in pain on the ground, and Connie simply ignored it as she walked away. He guessed he would bleed out now... in a most uncomfortable spot...

Turning he walked after Connie. she should have just killed him properly, end his suffering. But Altair just walked away; an enemy was an enemy. They showed him no kindness and he as well would do the same.

They walked towards a door at the top of the stairs that looked like the exit, it wasn't, it was a door to the kitchen.

"Heh, they had a kitchen and not once did they give us any proper food. assholes." Said Connie. _But then again if I had prisoners' I wouldn't give them food every day either_ Connie chuckled, thinking back.

"Pay attention, we need to find an exit now before more come, and we have to use more ammo." scolded Altair watching her intently. She had changed her mood drasitcally in a few minutes.

"Yeah yeah, don't worry," said Connie as she ran to another door and opened it, she could hear Neal groaning in pain, and wanted to leave... before she was faced with what she did.

There weren't many doors and there was only the basement and this floor, so when she found the exit she wasn't surprised that it was that easy to find.

"See, _found It_." laughed Connie as she walked out with a smile on her face. As she walked out further she had no idea that there was a guard behind a hay pile right outside the door, who was now following behind Connie with his sword raised in a silent cry.

Altair acted fast, he whipped out his throwing knives and threw one directly into the guards neck killing him easily. Connie whipped around completely caught off guard by the site of the dead guard at her feet.

"I told you to pay attention, did I not?" stated Altair as he walked out the entrance towards Connie pulling her by the hand towards the sound of horses. Such a stupid mistake she had made... he was suddenly worried on what could occur if she was left alone and something like this happened again. He squeezed her hand at the thought. He didn't like that thought.

Connie looked down, "I'm sorry."

"Just listen next time will you," scolded Altair; Connie nodded as she as well started listening to the horses.

"Do you think they have our horses?" asked Connie, still a little depressed.

Altair still holding her hand squeezed it again, answering. "Most likely, it would be rather stupid for them to kill two well trained horses because of the fact that we owned them."

"True ...," replied Connie looking at their hands absently. She hoped Lily was here, she was her horse after all... Even though she did not actually own her.

Altair noticed her look towards their intertwined hands, and just like that he removed his hand from hers and walked over to a horse that looked like his; a slight frown on his face.

It was like he only let go because he thought she wasn't fond of it; still staring at her hand she looked at Altair, who was looking at her. She looked out of it...just standing there. The occurred events finally hit her then and she brought a hand to her head, sighing. The blood on her robes was a little too much... For her to ignore its presence.

"That was really intense..." said Connie falling in exhaustion to her knees. She knew she wasn't tired but... She had without a doubt of repercussion,... she had just shot down anyone in her way.. Without much feeling, without much thought... she had just wanted to get out...

Taking a deep breath Connie shut her eyes to calm her nerve. She heard Altair's steps coming towards her, and a soft hand was placed on her shoulder.

"Are you well?" he asked, and Connie's head turned to his soft voice and slowly fluttered open her eyes to be met with his golden ones.

"I'm fine..." commented Connie, getting up on one knee before taking hold of the offered warm hand that was in front of her.

They stood there for a moment, in silence. She wasn't sure what was going through Altair's head, but she hoped he didn't think her weak... she wasn't like him... couldn't do the things he did. She wasn't a killer... and even with her trying to be prepared for everything. That hall of cells below...was now a pit of death and blood. And she did not want to think about it any longer, even if they had wronged them. Pushing slightly away from Altair she started looking around.

"Connie look for a horse," he commanded, turning away once more. Frowning she only nodded and gave an "okay."

Suddenly there was a loud screech and both Connie and Altair turned towards the sound. A horse had busted there wooden gate open and was now rushing over to Connie. Panicking, she jumped out of the way; the horse however, had stopped right before her previous spot.

Looking towards the horse, Connie suddenly realised who it was.

" LILY!" called Connie as she ran over to her and hugged the horses neck, she wasn't sure if horses liked this or not, but lily didn't protest... letting go Connie started petting her snout.

Horses were one of the constants in her life; they were the things that she had in her time and his. Lily to her was a lot more than just a horse that she liked, and those mixed feelings were why she acted this way with her most of the time.

"Good girl," said Connie smiling as she looked over to Altair. He was at a white horse and was just climbing onto it now. He looked to her then as he trotted over; most likely he wanted her to hurry up and get on the horse. They were already saddled and everything, so she didn't know why he was being impatient... That gave them a little more time.

"Connie, we don't have time to waste..." he said slowly...not sure as to where her mood presently was. Nodding Connie walked to the side of Lily, getting up with a little difficulty. Lily was a bigger horse than the one she was riding in her time...

Both Connie and Altair had put their guns safely away, she putting hers in her boots while Altair put his somewhere she did not notice... most likely in his robes like before.

Altair started to lead the way out then; they were in a sheltered barn of sort's right outside the door from the cells. All they had to do was go through the entrance of the shelter Connie looked down absently to the hay covered floor. Where were they headed now anyways? If her memory served her right... they were supposed to be heading to Damascus was it?

"So do you know where we are?" asked Connie in a low voice, head turning to Altair as she followed beside him.

"I will soon," was his answer as he rode his horse further away from the building they were previously at.

It seemed like we were in a small village, and I for one had no clue where it was, but it seemed like Altair knew what he was doing, so Connie followed him slowly with no other thoughts.

Taking in the stares she was getting from people, though there were few... thank god because the village was small...

"Will they attack us? I'm sure they heard the gun shots." Connie said eyes shifting to their faces. "Do you think they know what happened?" she continued on when he didn't answer.

"I'm sure they can guess," he replied, as usual for him to become so focused on his surrounds now that he was back to his time. There was no time for fun, or that's what she got from a conversation they had a long time ago.

"true." Was her reply, as she listened to Lily trot on the rocked ground below her hooves. She could tell this was going to be a long ride. Again.

* * *

**AN: hey guys. Same old same old. I took forever to update :/ that's work for ya. **

**I just wanted to say how happy i am for all the reviews i have gotten. Its simply outstanding, i never thought i would ever get that many. Thank you all **

**So, please let me know what you thought on the chapter. Your ideas are very interesting, and your comments are lovely to read. **

**I would also like to give a shout out to my beta Miss. Fleckle. Her impute and constant support are awesome. **

**So that's about it. There were some reviews i really wanted to reply to, but it was blocked or they didn't have an account. Sucks. Also the next chapter will come out sooner than this one did from the last. **

**also... has anyone played the new game yet? :O (talking about AC:R)  
**

**shadownip  
**


	54. Other Dwellings

**Don't own Assassin`s Creed!**

**Chapter Fifty-Four: Other Dwellings**

**...**

**Abstergo **

Picking up the news article off his desk, he quickly scanned the title and contents, going right to the point of the story.

_Murder of Jake Aus- _boring title, thought the man before moving on.

_...Jake Auston's body was found late afternoon yesterday, bruised and beaten. Authorities are dismissing the incident as a mugging gone wrong; no further comments are being made on their course of action..._

_...family members of the victim... _

_Sad... not sure how this could have happened... _

_His close friend..._

There was no sense in continuing on with the nonsense of an article, they were a rather poor sense of entertainment. All he needed to know was that the boy was dead. End of story.

Looking up from his desk the male viewed the man before him, or rather boy.

"Seems you were rather successful Mr. Andre," commented the grey haired man behind the desk.

"Yes sir, there was no trouble with the agreement." Commented the boy; looking uneasy before the man in command. He had been tasked with the objective of disposing of the Auston guy's body; it hadn't been hard, but rather time consuming.

The man behind the desk quickly waved his hand in dismissal, and Andre scurried out of the room from his scrutiny gaze.

"What a fool," said the man, looking over a stack of papers on his desk. They were all reports on the current situation he was faced with at the moment.

Extracting memories from a certain bartender.

Stillman had not followed through with his simple request. It _was_ simple; find the memories that were missing from that god forsaken ancestor. All they needed was something, anything to give way to the current residence of him.

It was ever prevalent, not to mention irritating, that they were unable to find where he and that woman were located. Not once did they mention the location in their conversation, not once did they even discuss it. It was infuriating.

Clenching his teeth, he quickly stood up and briskly walked over to the room in which Stillman was currently in with Miles.

"Any developments?" he asked as he strolled into the room, hands behind his back. The room was stark white with greys, accompanied by the rather large window behind his other desk.

"Not of any use, some of the memories are corrupted, and there hasn't been any link to their current location," said Lucy, looking away from the control panel in front of her as she addressed Vidic; his white coat as clean as ever.

He was silent for a moment as he processed the information and decided on a course of action.

"Forget it, focus on our main goal," was all he said as he stalked out of the room. He had hoped he could find them and get it over with; they however had managed to avoid that outcome by some means. In turn, he would draw them out.

The more he thought about it the more he liked the idea. He had the plan set from earlier on, but thought the other way more convenient. But _what better way to get them then to lure them to you and set the trap off?_ He smirked; it might even turn out better this way.

Scratching his facial hair absently, he left the room and headed to his new destination.

888888888888888

Lyla was sitting in a small room, lights bright, and room white. They had brought her into this room a while ago; and she had been there ever since. She supposed they were going to discuss the plans they had set up... she wasn't sure why though. She had told them straight up she would do anything for her parents...

She had been sitting in the small office waiting for someone to finally come and talk to her. The utter nerve of them though, not once did anyone offer her a drink. All they did was bring her into this bleak white room without a word.

The grey metal door suddenly opened then, and Lyla looked up; eyes meeting those of the man she had talked to quite a bit.

"Sorry to have kept you waiting Miss Winters." Said Vidic, taking a seat across from her at the table she was at.

"Oh it's no trouble, what exactly we're we going to be discussing?" she asked sweetly. He stared at her for a moment before answering her question in the awkward silence.

"The procedure regarding your sister,-" he started but Lyla quickly cut in.

"She's not my sister," corrected Lyla. Ignoring her comment Vidic simply continued on.

"Her 'friend', who you supplied us with, was barely of use. However, the set up was a success." completed Vidic, watching as Lyla simply nodded in conformity. He then slowly leaned forward over the table, and came close to her face.

"What I need from you this evening... is absolute agreement that you will follow through with the plan," he finished smiling at her as she quickly yet nervously nodded in agreement, slightly inching back away from him.

"Excellent," was all he said as he leaned back and crossed his fingers on the table smiling. There was something incredibly sinister about his smile, and Lyla found it unnerved her greatly.

"I-is that all?" she asked him.

"For now," was his only answer before he stood and left the room, smirking as he did.

"Too easily manipulated..." was his only comment as he left for his meeting with the council, door already shut behind him.

Letting out a breath of relief Lyla slumped and rested her head in her hands sighing.

"I can't believe I'm doing this..." she muttered, her blond hair slightly fell in front of her face then.

So much had she agreed to... she was starting to regret- NO! She had to get her parents back; they knew where they were and that they were actually alive! She just had to give them something back in return. That being Connie.

It wasn't a big deal... but when Jake got involved in all this... she didn't know what to think. They had just gotten rid of him... just... she wasn't sure what actually happened, but he was just gone one day from this place. They had had them both in the same room for a while, and they talked.

He was so calm, he knew something was up, and he asked her what they had her for... she didn't tell him. And then one day he never came back.

She wouldn't say she wasn't worried, because she was. He had done nothing to her, and she had most likely... she didn't want to think about it. She was never like this... usually, and she would admit, she was a selfish bitch. So her feelings on this situation were alien to her.

She shook her head in denial. She had no choice.

She had to get her parents back, and Connie stood between her and her goal.

88888888888888888888888

Connie and Altair were nearing Damascus at that moment. The sun blazing down on their backs as they trotted closer and closer. They were talking as they traveled, the current conversation taking a drastic turn from the others.

"You can't be serious?" she called after him, coming over to his side once again on the dirt path. Altair had suggested that she stay in the Assassin's Bureau as he completed his mission.

"Connie, it would be dangerous," he replied ignoring her actual question.

"You know we both have guns right?" she remarked, looking under his hood at his face. He couldn't be serious?

"I thought you said not to rely on guns? That guns were not the answer to everything?" he supplied, smirking at her.

"Altair!" she yelled annoyed, she couldn't understand what the big deal was. He only frowned before replying, he wasn't sure why she wouldn't just accept his suggestion.

"Connie, please can you do this for me? It would ease my mind if I knew you were safe," he simply said in a low voice, looking into her hazel eyes.

She was shocked by his words, did he actually care that much? Giving him a look for a moment, she simply dropped it and sighed in defeat. It didn't even occur to her how easily she gave up to him.

"...Fine," was her answer. He only nodded before smirking at her.

They were near the gate now and Altair jumped off his horse, leaving it by the stall as he waited for Connie to do the same. Watching her as she got off, she immediately started walking to his side. She wasn't wearing her hood, and stood out quite blankly; a number of people were looking at her.

Just as she was close enough he suddenly grabbed her hood and pulled it over her face.

"Wear your hood," was all he said with a chuckle, watching her yell in annoyance once again.

"Hey!" she yelled at him, immediately becoming silent however when Altair gave her a look. He smiled a moment later though.

"Our objective is to sneak in, and you forgetting your hood will not be of much help."

"_I get it_," she muttered, attention being drawn onto the guards by the front gate of the city. Of course it wasn't going to be easy, it was never easy.

Sighing she nodded her head at him as he led her over to their destination.

"Follow my lead," was all he said as he walked towards a group of people.

888888888888888

**Sorry the chapter is short :( but didn't see that happening did you! Well the whole Jake thing...**

**Sigh, so I was gonna update two chapters back to back but... I got far into the next one and I kinda deleted it by accident... and it was such a good start too. I kinda wanted to open the file, but I picked save as and kinda saved over the existing folder with a blank document. So I was very saddened by that happening. Meaning me face palming myself and bashing my head on the key board:)**

**So thank you everyone who reviewed fav`d and added me to your alerts! I got a lot of them and it was rather shocking! So thank you to all, and I hope you had fun over the holidays!**

**Well as always I would like to know your thoughts on the chapter, good or bad, I like to know **

**So everyone have a happy new year! **


	55. Unspoken Truths

**Chapter Fifty Five: Unspoken Truths**

Getting into the city this time had been harder than ever before. The people were on edge because the guards were on edge. A combination that seemed frequent and obvious, but was a nuisance to Connie and Altair.

They were in the city now, and were walking silently with a group of monks, all of which had a similar robe to Altair and herself. Altair didn't speak a word to her, not one. However she understood; anything out of the ordinary and the guards would be on them. She also noticed how intently the guards were watching everyone. It was no secret the city was on edge, she wouldn't even be surprised if they knew Altair was coming. The pattern, she found, was beginning to get noticed.

After all, how coincidental was it that significant figures were dying all around. If they hadn't heard how they died, she was sure they could guess from the victim list.

She shook her head to herself, head still lowered and following Altair's feet, eyes never sidetracking except for the occasional wondrous rock on the floor she found interesting.

The walk they were on gave her time to think however, and she wasn't sure if it was a good thing.

It had been getting ever more apparent how dependent she was becoming of Altair. Each time she found herself in this time, she would follow him around like a dog; as if she were a lost puppy trying to find their place in an unknown location. She shut her eyes tightly in shame for that thought.

How low she had fallen, from the once independent woman she had strived to be. She knew what she was in this time, and that was a coward. All she could do was depend on Altair, for everything she did. Even from the first moments she was in this place, had it not been for Altair, she probably wouldn't even be alive.

The sudden thoughts of that occurrence in the alleys made her shiver. To be chased as a demon and then found to be a woman, even with that information being found out, the guards still thought it appropriate to assault her.

She was right, she was a coward. She would have put that behind her by now if she was still the woman she knew herself to be, but she had changed. For the better she wasn't sure, but changed nonetheless. Is this what her time with Altair had achieved?

Yes that's right, Altair...

Altair she knew had changed as well. She remembered what he had been like in the beginning; violent, rude, and silent. How much had he changed... she was unsure to think if she was the cause of his change. But then she compromised that they had both changed each other.

The question was... was it for the better?

Looking at Altair's leather boots, she smiled.

He was dependent on her as well. She knew that if he hadn't of known her in her time, he probably wouldn't have survived as well. That thought alone made her feel a tad better. Perhaps she wasn't the only coward...

But maybe that wasn't it. She knew she saw herself as a coward, but maybe not for what she had first thought

Thinking about it, she found she didn't really mind relying on him anymore. Maybe she was a coward because she was afraid of not being in his presence? That, if she was alone in this time; she would have been scared, and wouldn't be good for anything. She needed Altair, and she knew it. She was a coward because she didn't realise it earlier.

But then, what would that mean for Altair in her time. Did he feel the same way; did he rely on her like she did on him? Sure he did what she suggested, and she took care of him, but the question was whether or not he felt under her care as well, felt that he perhaps was a coward too for relying on someone else and not finding one's own way.

Was that a bad thing though?

To rely on someone in a situation unfamiliar with one's self?

To rely on someone you trusted?

But then, Connie knew she didn't trust Altair like he trusted her, and that had been proved multiple times; and she wasn't sure how she felt about that. Trusting someone wasn't something she could do quickly, but she knew that she had no reason not to anymore. The fact was; she was scared to admit that she trusted him a lot more than they had both thought.

A pebble came into her view then, one that was smooth and shiny as if it had once washed up on a shore. Its existence in such a dry and rocky place intrigued her, and she quickly scooped it up, rubbing her fingers on its smoothness and rubbing off the dried dirt stuck to it.

What a situation she was in. Not once had she thought that she could ever come to the past, and to be here made it all the more real. To take stock of her situation, to see all that hadn't been seen by people in her time for thousands of years.

She sighed.

_Altair... you won't understand..._

The same thought that had been plaguing her mind since that day in her time. She remembered they were making pancakes, and Altair had asked want was wrong. It always impressed her how he could tell she was thinking about something that was bothering her.

She hadn't told him what was wrong, but he knew, and he had told her he would wait until she was ready to speak. She had told him she wasn't sure herself, but that was a lie, and he knew it as she did.

The pebble was smooth within her hand now, no dirt left to hinder its radiance. All it needed now was a tad bit of water to show its true beauty.

She suddenly felt a rough hand wrap around her own and looked up, hazel eyes wide.

She had been so lost in thought, and had not noticed when Altair had moved and grabbed her hand.

"Come on," whispered Altair, leading her away from the group of monks, their hands together. She only smiled, maybe she was wrong.

"Is it far?" she asked back, voice as low as his, she knew he could hear her though, and was certain he would know what she was talking about.

"It depends on how slow you walk," teased Altair, and Connie's grip on his hand tightened.

"That wasn't nice," said Connie, but she smiled nonetheless, and she knew he saw it.

"Do forgive me," he spoke quickly voice mocking, before slowing their pace and joining a crowd, as Connie noticed guards coming around the corner from their position.

Perhaps the journey taking longer really did depend on her. She knew he would have taken to the roofs if she wasn't here... the thought that he cared really touched her, but maybe he didn't go up there because of the increase in guard men.

The guards were gone then and Altair pulled her away from the crowd, leading her to the destination he had in mind. She knew he wanted to get there quick, and picked up her pace, urging him to go faster as well.

Not too long thereafter, they approached what Connie had come to realise was the assassin safe house in each new place. Leading Connie to a ladder to the roof, he gestured for her to climb first before following after her.

Soon she would be rotting away in this very safe house to ease Altair's mind for her safety. It was true, they both looked after each other in each of their times, and Connie knew that Altair just wanted her safe.

It was at the moment now that Connie was waiting in the separate room while Altair talked to the Rafik, she wasn't sure what they talked about, but she hoped that he would at least introduce her; if not say the fact that she's here in this place.

Moments later he exited the other room and came into her view again, looking to her as he walked to the exit.

"He knows you're here, just try to stay out of trouble and don't bother him too much," he said, hand coming to her shoulder slowly, and resting there as she stared at him.

"Okay... please Altair come back quickly, and don't get yourself killed," she muttered, and felt his hand twirl a strand of her hair before he smiled and sprinted up the wall, leaving her eyes to trail after him before looking down. She was now left in the situation in which she had to find something for herself to do.

Eyes shifting to the room Altair had gone to, she shrugged her shoulders before entering the room. She might as well meet the guy; the one in Jerusalem had been slightly friendly after she started talking to him for a couple of moments. If she recalled correctly, his name had been... Malar? No Malik.

Looking around the room she immediately noticed all the pots everywhere and her eyes widened. There were so many...

"Are you in need of assistance?" came the voice of the man behind the counter. Her eyes darted to him and she couldn't believe she had over looked his presence for... pots. He must have been a potter, and that assumption had nothing to do with the fact that he was working on one at the moment.

"Um no, I was just curious..." she started, wondering if her time here was going to be a horrible experience.

"I expected no less... would you like to join me...?" he asked suddenly, and Connie smiled slightly before walking forward and taking a seat at the stool in front of him, giving him the implied question of a name.

"Connie," she replied before watching him look back up at her with a smile

"It's not every day that Altair comes around with a woman by his side, I am curious as to why..." he questioned, cleaning his hands on a towel before giving her his full attention. She shifted slightly in her seat before speaking.

"It's a long story..." she replied, and looked off to the side. She had expected him to press the answers out of her but was surprised by his short answer; he knew she didn't really want to speak.

"I see..." Connie quickly changed the conversation.

"Did you made all these?" she questioned as she looked around the room and pointed to all the pots lining the walls.

"Some but not all, one needs a way to pass the time in this small place," he replied, crossing his arms as he looked at her, she couldn't help but notice his intent stare and tilted her head at him in question. It seemed that he was going to speak anyways.

"You do not look to be from around here, where are you from?" the question sounded innocent enough, but Connie sensed he was asking more for other reasons then just curiosity.

"Somewhere far away, you probably have never heard of it." she answered, and watched his eyes narrow. She laughed on the inside, of course he wouldn't know where she was from, people now didn't even know what was across the waters surrounding their lands.

"I would still like to know," he continued and Connie shrugged. She supposed he thought that she was withholding valuable information from him; she couldn't help but smile at the thought.

"Canada," she answered, and couldn't help the small laugh that escaped her as she saw his face narrow at the name.

"You are right; I have not heard such a name."

Connie resisted the 'I told you so' and only smiled at the man, so far she was sure he thought her to be innocent, and it would be even more convincing if she was not wearing the robe and knife around her; her hood was down though.

"Well I'm going to head off to the other room, I guess just call me if you have something to say to me." She said as she got up and left. She could tell he wanted answers as to why she was with Altair, but she honestly didn't know what to tell him...

Plopping down on one of the pillows in the other room, she sprawled out on her back close to the fountain and looked at the bright sky through the lattice. Everything in the past seemed so beautiful, the sky was bright and the air was clear.

Closing her eyes she let the warmth of the sun's rays hit her face, smiling at it warm touch. It almost made her wish she could walk the city and see all the sights it had to offer... but she had to stay inside... for Altair...

_Hmmm... the sun feels so nice... if only I could stroll around... but I promised Altair... _

But why? She could handle herself couldn't she? She was so much better suited for this time then before, and she could do it couldn't she? Mind made up, she hopped up from her comfy place and walked to the lattice covered wall, totally intent on climbing up and out before anyone noticed...

"I thought you would do that, but I cannot allow you, Altair had me agree." Of course he would catch her, how had she thought any different.

"Agree to what?" she asked innocently, looking over to him with a smile.

"To not let you leave this place, and I have not come to understand why as of yet," he continued, walking forward until he was a few steps away.

"That's interesting to hear, but what do you want from me, what's the harm in looking around the city." She questioned a smirk on her face as she watched him.

"I want to know your relation to Altair." What was this guy's fascination with Altair, he must hold him in high respects, as any other Rafik would have let her go without a hitch... well maybe not Malik.

"I'm just a friend," replied Connie, crossing her arms and watching him narrowly.

"Perhaps more, I have never seen him care as to ask me a favour to watch someone, a girl at that." He continued, and Connie sighed, before looking down and plopping on her previous pillow.

"You want to know why? Well I saved him and he's just repaying the debt." She answered, head lowered, that's what she thought it was didn't she? Even though they had spent quite a few moments together in this crazy event cycle.

"I see..." he whispered once again, and watched him sit down close to her on the pillows.

No she knew she was wrong, it was more than that and they both knew it. However the same problem kept popping up into her head, and it was the same thought from the morning of the pancakes.

"Do you find it boring? Sitting around here?" she asked, gesturing to their surroundings with her hand.

"That may be for you, but I find things to keep me busy." He replied, before silence began between them, Connie sighed and rested her head on her hand.

"Do you have a wife?" she didn't know where the question came from, but he looked to be in his thirties, and she was basically shifting though a time of boredom, brought on by the fact that she had to sit around a room for a day. She knew the Rafik wasn't going to let her leave, and she had to pass the time somehow.

"Yes I do," he replied, and Connie instantly made eye contact with him, she thought for sure he would have said no.

"Don't you think that unwise considering your line of work?" she asked, mind going to Altair...

"That may be so my dear, but love can be rather over conquering, changing a man's decision instantly." By this time he had completely forgotten the conversation before, and Connie was only slightly concerned with his change in behaviour.

He didn't seem like the man to be all about love, but if the gleam in his brown eyes was any indication, she was mistaken. She took in his words carefully, before looking over to him and making eye contact.

"What was it you loved in her?" she wasn't sure why she was asking these questions, but then, she didn't know a lot about anything anymore. Taking in her question respectfully, a small came to his face.

"She had an air about her- one that left me breathless. It wasn't her beauty that left me in a daze, it was her smile. I recall the day I first had one directed at me, and I remember going out of my way after that to get her to smile more often. She wasn't like anyone else I had come across...she was sweet, and...caring, but also clever. She would always surprise me with something else I loved about her almost every day..."

The expression on his face as he placed his thoughts down to her was soft. She could have nearly admitted he was in a daze, recalling memories of what he spoke of; he cleared his throat a second later though, and waved her off.

"What is it you would love in a man?" the question caught her off guard and she looked away, thinking. How had she even gotten herself into a question such as this? She hadn't even really thought of it until recently; and here she was, talking about love to a man she had met not too long ago.

Even so, he had answered her question, and she felt obliged to accommodate him with a response as well. What did it matter anyways? She would never see this man again, and it would hold no burden to her she was sure. And so she spoke, voice soft and gentle.

"It wouldn't be much...I would just want him to know and understand me...at the very least..." she responded looking at the stone tiled floor. That was true, if there was someone who knew how she was and accepted it, even if they thought she could be maddening.

"Hmm, have you come across a man like that?" asked the Rafik, tilting his head as he watched Connie sigh and sink back into her pillow. His eyes seemed to study her, and she felt the question had a higher meaning than she considered.

"I haven't really opened up to many actually..." she confessed, eyes closing as the heat of the sun consoled her thoughts.

"Better start soon then," he laughed, getting up slowly and brushing dirt off his robe. Connie merely snapped her eyes open and narrowed them at him when he turned her way.

"What's that suppose to mean?" she questioned, and his eyes gleamed as he laughed lightly.

"Whatever you wish it to. Now I'll be off, do behave," he finished, boots scuffing the floor as he walked back to his other room.

Connie sighed before falling back into her pillow, eyes directed to the ceiling of the 'pillow room'. Altair would be back at nightfall, taking his rest before he would silence his target. If Connie had any chance of seeing the city, she would have to leave before he turned in.

It was mostly for the fact that once he killed that guy, they were most definitely out of this city.

Sighing she looked to the room the Rafik was in. If she wanted to get out, she would have to seem withdrawn from the prospect of leaving. Meaning she would have to assure him that she was staying. In turn, meaning that she would have to wait for him to check on her three times, before he was convinced. Three checkups... three strikes winning the turkey.

She pursed her lips; she hoped that his checks were close together. If not, goodbye Damascus.

The lulling of the fountain water calmed her then, and she closed her eyes sighing. What had even driven the previous conversation? Curiosity? She wasn't sure, but she found her thoughts had been really active that day, and she didn't know why it was something of so much importance.

Perhaps she should take a quick nap? She shook her head. If she went through with that there was the possibility that she wouldn't wake up and would miss her opportunity. She wouldn't be able to go the next day—if Altair assassinated his target then, the city would surely be in an uproar, she knew she wouldn't be safe.

She found herself frowning; why _was_ she so drawn to look at the city? Was it because she wanted to see the city? Yes, but that was not all. She wanted to segregate herself from that coward shadow she weaved herself into. She wanted to see herself as that confident woman again; the one who she knew could do anything she wished hard enough for.

What had she become?

Eyes lidded low, she saw the Rafik peek into the room. She had not heard a sound of his movements, only saw his shadow as he watched for a moment before turning and leaving. The brunette didn't know if he actually thought she was asleep, but he didn't disturb her.

_One down, two more checks to go..._

888888888888

Hey guys, thanks for reading.

Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated

I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter once again, and I hope you all liked the new chapter.

Sorry for the wait though, I had to write a long story for one of my classes, and it took up most of my writing times. Though you should all be pleased to know that the next chapter is almost done, meaning that at the most, it will take only a few days, like maybe tomorrow.

Thank you to all who still read this story, the waits are long I know, and I'm sorry for such a horrible wait.

Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, always such a big help with _everything :_3

So yes, once again; write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated


	56. Mysteries

**Don't own Assassin`s Creed!**

**Chapter Fifty Six: Mysteries**

Connie closed her eyes as she huffed her air in and out from her mild excursion. She had gotten out, surprisingly better than she had first planned. It wasn't until she was on the roof that the Rafik had clued in. And at that point it was already too late; Connie was long gone, disappearing over the edge of the building.

She wasn't sure what to think about her little adventure. Was it bad that she decided to leave the safety of their headquarters? To explore this new found place?

She told herself both yes and no. She had given Altair her word, but at the same time did he actually think she would stay chained down in such a way?

Perhaps not.

Altair might have outweighed every aspect with the fact that she valued her life greatly, and wouldn't put herself in that kind of harm. Connie would have agreed with this aspect of herself, but it seemed she was changing, and she could see it happening quiet clearly now. Had her time with Altair really changed this much in herself? She supposed, but then, was this change for the better?

She was on the ground now, passing through the streets exploring, breath at a fast pace still.

Leaning against a wall, she drew her hood over her head more securely, calming her heart before she began her adventure. She wasn't sure where she was going to go, she just knew she wanted to look around, perhaps even see Altair... if that was even possible.

As the brunette continued her way down the dirt street, many of the buildings stood out to her, the structures much different from what she was use to. Connie wasn't sure what she thought of everything, sure this is what she wanted, but she couldn't get rid of this feeling in the pit of her stomach.

Those worrisome thoughts left her head however, as the sun broke through one of the streets and touched her skin through her robe; sending tingles up her arms. She couldn't help the smile that came to her lips, this was so much better than sitting around in the hideout.

Why had she even worried over the fact?

Everything seemed fine as rain, nothing looked to be out of ordinary, and everything was wonderful. She wasn't sure what Altair had been so worried over before, everything seemed perfect. What could go wrong?

Walking at a leisurely pace still, she continued to what she thought to be a market. The place was more crowded than the usual street, but it wasn't much of a difference for Connie. Everyone seemed to be in their own world, there was no way anyone was really concerned nor concentrated on who she was, nor to anyone else in the tight street.

Each stall had their own good, some varying in differences, while others carried some of the same things. She almost laughed at the stares they would give each other as one stole a customer from the other, but she made due with her light chuckle. Life here seemed so peaceful, no one was in a rush, and no one was running around as if there life was going to be over in the next hour or so.

The people here were living there life, taking into account they could die that day, but still having known they had lived to their full potential. That was something a lot of people didn't do in her time. It was if they were in a race to the finish, a race to get to the end of their lives without doing things they wished they had.

She found it was refreshing, that it was a nice change. She didn't live in the middle of nowhere for no reason after all, this being one of the examples. She wanted to get away from the rushed life of society, and removing herself from the equation seemed like the best option at the time.

"Connie?"

The sudden words of her name being spoken brought her out of her thoughts. Who could have known it was her, who was it? How had she even let herself get this distracted, that she wasn't prepared for any situation?

What was happening to her?

She really was changing from the person she once had been, she wasn't that prepared woman anymore, and she had changed. She was still prepared, but not as aware. She let herself come accustom to having Altair at her side, and them balancing out the duties... the caution.

She relied on him too much it seemed.

She stood there, frozen in the market as the figure who called her name approached her from the side. She could see the figure was small from her side vision, and the voice had been detectably female. It had already been too late for her to continue walking and pretend the name didn't belong to her; she had stood in thought for too long a time to brush it off. And the woman just kept coming closer until she was by her side, placing a hand on Connie's shoulder.

She shuddered in preparation to strike as the hand landed on her shoulder, before the figure came to her front-and Connie immediately relaxed.

There standing before her was Lucretia; the woman she had met what felt a long time ago in the bath house in Masyaf. From what Connie remembered, she was an apprentice to a healer, and had no shame. The woman's hair was as dark as ever, and Connie absently wondered how she got it to stay so shiny.

Wait what? Why was she even thinking those thoughts? Why did it even matter?

"Lucretia," said Connie, confirming the knowledge that Connie did indeed know her. Whether or not that was a good thing, Connie wasn't sure.

"Hello my friend!" smiled the woman, grabbing Connie's hand and suddenly steering her through the market. Connie was confused for a moment, before a thought hit her. _"Perhaps we could go to the market together to shop?" _That's what Lucretia had said when she was leaving the bathhouse.

Connie hoped that's where she was being taken, because she wasn't sure if she could handle anything else; her day so far had been a clear indication to such.

Watching the dark haired woman as she lead her down the market, she took into account her attire. She was wearing a simple white robe, with dark under laying fabric, all seemed to be in good condition. She had a hood also, but she wasn't wearing it; favouring the aspect of letting her hair drape around her neck.

Again Connie found herself wondering about Lucretia's hair, it was the same colour as Connie's, but hers was just so... well kept. Her own hair was longer than Lucretia's but not by much, only reaching a little past her shoulder blades. Connie only kept it as long as it was for survival purposes, it could be useful in a number of ways.

Wait...

Why did her thoughts keep going to irrelevant questions such as these? Why did her hair matter? Survival came first, whatever it took to survive...

Damn this, she was going crazy; she was almost at the conclusion that she really did need Altair, that she was going _actually _crazy.

_But... Altair..._

Her thoughts from earlier came back to her. That was right; there was also that... the same thought that was bothering her all day.

However there was nothing she could do about that, she didn't get to decided.

Lucretia suddenly stopped, and Connie nearly bumped into her, which would have caused them both to stumble to the ground. Lucretia was only slightly shorter than Connie, but they still would have fallen in the end.

They were standing to the side of the street, close to a stand that was selling fabric.

"Why are you wearing your hood? You don't need that," said Lucretia, reaching for Connie's hood before Connie backed away, a frown on her lips the only thing present.

"I'm good with it on," replied Connie, making her voice sound calm.

"Oh, my apologies," said Lucretia, taking a step back and smiling. Connie couldn't help but be somewhat grateful for the fact that she could give her space.

"It's alright," said Connie, smiling. She wasn't sure why her hood was such a big deal, but Altair had been admit on it, and she agreed, especially since she was already going against him in staying in the safe house. She would do this one thing for him.

Lucretia then smiled and turned her head, gesturing to the stands down the street.

"Shall we go on our shopping outing now?" asked Lucretia, and Connie nodded slowly in response. She wasn't sure if she really wanted to, she didn't have any money to start, but then there was the fact that she could see the city this way. Almost as if she had a tour guide.

The market experience hadn't been one that Connie would regret. She and Lucretia had spent quite a bit of time going around shopping, more so her, since Connie had no money on her.

Not once had Connie seen Altair, which Connie was slightly thankful for, as she didn't know what he would do.

Her main goal was accomplished though; she did get to see quite a bit of the city, even though it was only around the market area. Lucretia looked like she had an okay time, but Connie noticed that she was a little distant as the day went on. She kept looking around, as if she was trying to find something... or someone.

The thought unsettled her slightly. Had she misjudged Lucretia? If so then she really was changing, and she didn't think it was for the better anymore. Or maybe she was overreacting...

And now she was second guessing herself. Really, her confidence had gone away the longer she was with Altair.

"Connie," came the sudden voice of Lucretia, and Connie looked over to her, wondering what it was as she was dazed in her thoughts.

"As much as I've loved the time we've spent, I must be going; there is somewhere I must be." She said, and Connie's eyes almost narrowed in suspicion, but she refrained.

"Oh, alright, perhaps I'll see you back in Masyaf?" asked Connie, smiling slightly.

"You shall, I was only to be here for a day," replied Lucretia, taking a step back from Connie as if she was about to leave. Connie's mind was elsewhere however, like _why_ Lucretia was here in Damascus, shouldn't she have been in Masyaf in the healing wing?

"Really? What did you have to do?" asked Connie, words coming out before she could stop them.

"Nothing important, I will see you soon my friend" she finished, and then Connie watched as she twirled and swiftly walked away, leaving Connie alone on the street.

And then the thought struck her.

She was alone and just abandoned by the one person who knew where she was going; and now, Connie was left in a place she was brought to, and she didn't know how to get back...

_Crap_

Eyes wide and searching around the market, Connie tried frantically to look for something that she remembered, but she could not. Nothing looked familiar, nothing looked the same; and Connie suddenly regretted every decision she made that day.

Except, then a thought hit her. Eyes suddenly directed to the way Lucretia left, Connie started forward, going the same way she had left. The brunette was curious as to the _actual _reason Lucretia was here now... in the city.

She wasn't sure why she was suddenly so suspicious, perhaps she was trying to prove to herself that she was still like she was; that she was the safe confident woman again. Or maybe she was being paranoid, but that was good.

Running to the corner of the street she was in she looked down it and immediately looked for Lucretia, but saw no sign of her. Sighing, she turned the corner and briskly walked down the next street. She was determined to find her, she was absolutely convinced that something was up here, and she wanted to find out.

A streak of shiny dark hair caught her attention and her eyes darted to the source, there down the next street was Lucretia, she was following a group of three men.

Eyes narrowing, Connie walked into the crowd in front of her, eyes trained on Lucretia as she followed, trying not to lose her. Now she was really curious, something was obviously going on, and she was going to figure it out.

Suddenly Lucretia turned down into an alley with the men. She was too far to know who they were, but she had her guess, they looked like a group of guards from where she was, _no_ they were Templar's!

Worry hit her, but she pushed it away, the guards weren't following her, _she _was following _them._

When Connie got close enough to the dark alley, she heard voices and quickly pressed herself to the wall right outside the entrance.

"-happened?" said a male voice, Connie only caught one word of the conversation, but she sure heard the rest.

"I had to lose someone," came Lucretia's voice, and Connie's eyes narrowed.

"We don't care, do you have it?" questioned another man, and Connie froze.

"Yes I have it, here, I'll have another report when you're ready again," she said voice harsh. This Lucretia was not the one she knew, she was a... traitor.

The fact she found didn't really shock her... like she somehow saw it coming, like it wasn't that big a deal of news. However, she found herself doubting herself. What if Lucretia was in a dilemma, where she had no choice but to help them?

The voices continued, but Connie didn't hear anything important.

Connie bit her lip at that thought, but shook her head. She had to get out of there before Lucretia or the Templar's saw her. She somehow had to find her way back to the safe house, and she didn't know how long that would take, especially since she had no idea where she was to begin with.

Pushing off the wall, she stepped into a group of people and went back the way she came, to the market place where she would then try and find her way back...

Altair was going to kill her... if he ever found her.

**To Be Continued!**

* * *

**Hey guys, thanks for reading again!**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated**

**I want to thank everyone who reviewed the last chapter once again, and I hope you all liked the new chapter. and a thank you to all who still read this story, the waits are sometimes long, and i'm sorry.**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything :_3**

**So yes, once again; write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated..**


	57. Frustration

**Don't own Assassin's Creed!**

**Chapter Fifty- Seven: Frustration**

_It's hopeless!_

Connie was really lost, the pure definition of it. Usually this never happened to her; she always had a map, _always. _However, having a map in advance for Altair's time was a little on impossible for her.

Sighing, Connie slumped down against a wall, hood shadowing her face in the setting sun. Her thoughts drifted to the earlier incident with Lucretia, and her eyes darkened.

She didn't know what to believe anymore, things like this always happened to her it seemed, suspicion and doubt coming into play on many a number of her life's journey. If Lucretia was a traitor- which seemed most likely at the moment- Connie wasn't sure what she would do.

She had already decided she would confront her on the situation, but she wasn't sure what she would do if she was right… what she would do if Lucretia really was a traitor.

A sudden chill to the wind brought her out of her thoughts and her head rose, looking around. The sun was set, and the sky was shade of orange, giving way to the fact the day was over. She cursed under her breath at the realisation.

A sudden flash of heat hit her collar bone, and she grabbed at whatever it was, hand grasping her necklace. She merely chuckled, but of course it was the necklace; why would she have suspected anything else?

"All of this is technically your fault," whispered Connie to the necklace, face grim. If she did stay lost and then die, she was going to put the sole blame on the necklace; even if it was her choice to leave the safe house, and her choice to not look where she was going, and so on.

_Damn, should have made a plan before I left, s_he thought while striding to the next street. She began to wonder then whether or not Altair had gone back to the safe house and learnt of her escape... and whether or not he went to go and look for her.

Connie wasn't sure if he actually would, the only reason he helped her at all was because she had helped him in her time. Did he leaving result in her not being his problem anymore? She didn't doubt it, had he been the person she first met, he would have taken this development as a thanks from God. But he wasn't that person anymore.

That was of course what she believed, and she wasn't sure if she wanted to believe otherwise. Who else was going to find her and keep... her safe?

Truly the words of a coward.

Sighing under her breath she continued down her current pebbled street. Her eyes then caught someone dressed in white on her right, off to the side of the street. Head turning with wide eyes she looked upon a man dressed in assassins robes.

Smile coming to her face she quickly walked over to him. He seemed to look a little off as she approached, but he wasn't even looking at her, but rather the alley beside him, just beside the crates he stood near.

When she was a few feet away his head shot in her direction, and she froze, afraid he might attack her. He relaxed as he saw her robes and waved her over before speaking.

"Thank God brother, I must ask of your help..." he spoke and Connie narrowed her eyes.

"As am I," she replied and she saw him visibly flinch before stepping forward and glancing at her face.

"You're a woman!" he whispered harshly, taking a step back.

"Good of you to notice," she continued, and she watched him shake his head before she continued.

"I need you to point me in the direction of the assassin's hideout, I have forgotten my way," finished Connie; and the assassin's face came to a scowl.

"Don't paint me to be stupid, I will not fall for your tricks girl," said the man, coming closer to her face and giving her a show of his. He had a big nose, and looked as if he would kill her at any moment with that sneer of his.

Jumping back for safety, she shook her head in denial before spouting words out to save her.

"I'm not lying, I know Altair, he's probably looking for me right now," she explained, and frowned when he laughed, which took up a notch when she insisted further.

"You pretend to know Altair? The man would rather sleep than associate with you," finished the man in between hits bouts of laughter. Connie's blood began to boil at the mocking tone of which he had and she frowned deeply. The man of course could not see it in the nights light, but she didn't care and simply turned away from him; she wouldn't waste her time with him any longer.

Turning away she continued on her one person journey to find the hideout, which would hopefully end soon; it _was_ night after all, who knew what was out waiting for her.

There weren't that many people on the street at this time, but the few here and there kept her feeling upbeat and not alone. Everything looked different in the dark lighting of the moon, and she wasn't sure how she was possibly going to find her way at this time, but she promised herself she would.

All that was really going through Connie's mind at the moment was the amount of sleep she was missing. Sure the night was over and the first lights of the day were finally gracing the sky; but she was nowhere closer to finding out where she was and how to find the hideout.

Feet sore from the walking all day and night long, she finally took a seat on a nearby stone bench. She thought that she could at least watch the sun rise, before she continued on her search.

She thought that she was close to finding it soon, and her thoughts drifted to the hope that Altair was looking for her, and that he would find her soon... hopefully.

Biting her lip, she shook her head; hair falling to the front of her as she shook it. What a useless thought of hope that would be, Altair was busy with his mission, and this was something she had to get herself out of on her own.

Head tilting upward she watched the sky slowly brighten. Crossing her arms over her chest and snuggling into herself for comfort, she abruptly felt something in one of her pockets.

Reaching for the object her hand came in contact with the rock she had found yesterday. The surface was as smooth as ever as she grabbed hold of it, and brought it to her view. Her eyes softened as she stroked a finger on its silky surface.

The rock, much like her, didn't belong where it was found. She herself didn't belong here, and this rock... this pebble, brought this concept up front and center to her. It appeared as if it had been from a rivers shore, and not from around these parts. This was technically the same for her, she appeared to be from somewhere else, and it reminded herself of her.

Clenching her hand in a fist around the rock, she frowned at the thought.

_It all makes perfect sense, see..._

Getting up from the bench, she slipped the rock back into her robe and continued walking. The sun was almost past the horizon now, and at any moment it would soon be high in the sky. She had to find her way back.

Walking down an empty street, she watched as her feet scuffed dirt across the path. Nothing looked familiar, and her looking at the floor wasn't helping. She really did wonder whether or not Altair was looking for her... and she wasn't even sure why she kept reminding herself of that, or even thinking it for that matter.

Sighing, she looked up again, glancing at the buildings around her. Still nothing looked familiar, but that was to be suspected.

* * *

_That insufferable girl just had to go against her word didn't she? _

Altair didn't know what to think; he didn't know where she was or even where to look. She had just left, getting past the Rafik with no problem apparently, why she would do such a thing was beyond him.

Clenching his jaw, he jumped to the next roof, golden eyes searching the street for his free running friend. He wasn't sure what had made her change her mind in staying in the hideout, but he couldn't say he was happy... he was further than the fact.

Then there was this, the fact that he was upset, and he didn't know what for. She wasn't his problem... she could take care of herself...

No, no she couldn't, she didn't know anything about this time, and that's what worried him.

Growling in frustration, he decided to check the next street, he had to find her, he didn't want to leave without her.

She was on a bench again, looking to her feet as she hummed to herself in frustration. She knew she was close to finding the place, but it just wouldn't show itself to her.

Sighing Connie blew a strand of her hair that fell in front of her face. She didn't discern what to do, for all she knew she could get up and go around in circles, never finding the one way she _needed _to go.

Suddenly a shadow caught her attention and she looked up, the roof to her left with the moon held a silhouette of a person. Squinting, her eyes they nearly watered in joy as they came to focus on the fact that it was Altair.

He found her, but he was slightly short on furious, and jumped down from the roof corner he resided on before staking up to Connie, who had shrunken into the seat of the bench, neck lowered in submission.

"Connie!" yelled the figure she was now positive was Altair.

In front of her now, he grabbed hold of her shoulders, arms length away with her back pressed firmly against the benches back. He looked down into the depths of her hood, making contact with her wide hazel eyes.

"Why did you leave, I told you to stay," he got out through clenched teeth, hands tightening around her shoulders as his voice broke through the air. His voice wasn't too loud as to draw attention, but loud enough for her to know he was angry. She held in a whimper, as his fingers clenched harder on her shoulders in her stunned silence.

"I'm sorry... I just wanted to see the city... I didn't think it would be such a big deal," said Connie slowly, watching Altair gradually calm down. A sigh from him broke the silence before he began to speak again, hands softened and subconsciously massaging where they had clenched her shoulders.

"I was just... worried." His voice was slightly apologetic, as if he was taking heed of his actions but not yet relinquishing the cause. It seemed as if he was reluctant to utter the word 'worried', as if he himself couldn't even admit he believed the feeling.

"I'm... sorry," she whispered, and then thinking for a second she continued. "I would have found my way back, but one of the assassins I saw wouldn't tell me... so I ended up trying on my own."

His eyes hardened as he continued looking at her and Connie suddenly felt like she was snitching on a fellow student.

"Really?" he asked, voice lowering as well as he continued to stare at her. "What did he look like?"

"I can't believe you just asked me that," laughed Connie, hinting to the fact that you can't actually know what they look like since most assassins _wear hoods. _"Though, he did have a big nose," she continued, thinking back to when he had lowered his head to look at her, before sneering at her. She didn't like him.

"Of course it was he..." muttered Altair to himself, training his eyes to the patch of dirt to Connie's left, just off the side of the bench.

Then his eyes trained on his surroundings and narrowed, before going back to Connie, starring into her hazel eyes. He let go of her then, and Connie almost wished he didn't... his touch had been soothing.

"We shouldn't stay in the streets; _I'll _take you to the hideout." Connie nodded and stood weakly as he started walking to the right, down another street; she didn't move from her spot.

When Altair didn't hear her following him, he slowly turned towards her and noticed that she hadn't moved from her original spot.

Her eyes looked wide and hazy from where he stood, and concern flashed through him as he finally inspected her. Her robes were fine, if a little dusty, but that wasn't what drew his attention. It was the pure effort he could see her body making to keep her upright. She didn't act it in front of him, but he knew she was tired, she probably hadn't slept.

Eyes softening, he slowly made his way back over to her, steps slow but measured. Their gaze didn't waver from each other and he saw her slightly shudder. When he was by her side again, he could see her shaking slightly and shook his head before softly taking hold of her hand.

"You have to stop that," said Altair, looking down at her as he felt her whole body lean into his as he started walking again.

"What?" asked Connie, voice low and muffled by the fabric of her hood.

'_Making me worry,'_ thought Altair, as he continued walking them both to the hideout.

To Be Continued...

* * *

**AN: hey guys, wasn't that a nice filler chapter? I think so lol. Lots of emotions have been brought into play the last couple of chapters, so I hope you are all taking everything into account.**

**I hope you guys are catching the little thoughts Connie is having... like this one "_It all makes perfect sense, see..." _ this is important, though it might not seem like it. she's been thinking along the same line for a couple of these chapters now. This is just one from here that I thought I might point out. soooooo! Remember them! What do you think they all mean?**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated**


	58. Back Again

**Don't own Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter Fifty Eight: Back Again**

They had made it back to the hideout rather quickly, as she had in fact been close to finding the place. She hadn't been sure what Altair had done that day, but she knew what she did, and that was sleep.

She didn't admit to him that she was tired, but in a silent consent, she knew he knew; he had practically carried her when they had gotten closer and she kept stumbling. He didn't even leave her until she had fallen asleep as well, and after that, she didn't know.

888

Altair sat against the wall in the hideout, eyes focused on Connie as she breathed deeply in sleep. He had finished his mission that day, and had come back to get Connie to leave for Masyaf once again, but he... didn't want to wake her.

Her hood was barely covering her face now, having shifted off as she continued to sleep. The sun filtering in through the lattice above glowed softly against her skin, and a slight breeze brushed strands of her dark hair against her face.

He was too focused on her and he knew such, yet he didn't really care it seemed. All he was thinking about was their first meetings. It felt like such a long time, there were so many moments they shared and had together... he didn't know what to think of them all.

When he first met her, he wanted absolutely nothing to do with her. More so, he had thought of killing her at some point; but once he realised his situation, he knew he needed her help, and then it developed into something else.

He knew it, and he was sure she did as well. She for sure felt the same way, she had after all been in the same situation, and had to rely on him...

"I see..." came the voice of the Rafik from behind Altair. Slowly turning his head, he looked to the man, taking heed of his words.

"And that would be?" he got up from his position on the ground close to Connie, and stood to face the Rafik.

"I was wondering why you had reacted such to her leaving, but now I know." Came his reply and Altair merely rose a brow in question at the man's assessment.

"Is that all?" he continued questioning, walking closer to the man.

Altair was only met with a smirk before the Rafik walked away.

Sighing, Altair's gaze slowly shifted back to Connie's face, a small smile unknowingly gracing his face. It looked as if he had to figure out a way to get moving, they needed to leave today.

88888

When Connie had woken up again, she wasn't in Damascus anymore, for that she could tell rather easily. How she _hadn't_ woken up earlier was a mystery that simply evaded her.

Rubbing her eyes she slowly shifted, getting a look around her. She was on horseback again, which meant they were riding to Masyaf once more. Shifting up into a sitting position now, she got a look at Altair ahead of her who was leading her horse.

They were going at a pretty swift trot, and once again she was amazed by the fact that she hadn't woken up earlier.

"Altair?" she called, watching as his head turned towards her, a smirk present before slowing down to her side.

"You're awake, you rather took your time." Drawled Altair, voice mocking.

"Sorry... why didn't you just wake me up?" she questioned, leaning slightly onto Lily's long neck.

"You looked like you needed it."

She stared at him for a moment, before a small smile shaped her lips.

"Thanks..." she whispered, receiving a nod from Altair. The sun was high in the sky and Connie absently wondered how long she had been out for. Surly it hadn't been that long; otherwise Altair would have slapped her awake, she thought for sure he wouldn't have let her sleep for _that_ long. She would have become his un-needed nuisance.

"How long have I been asleep for?" asked Connie, voice low as to not disrupt the nice silence too much.

"Not too long, the sun should be setting soon, we should be nearing the castle today... if we ride through the night."

"You plan to get there at night? Will we be granted access?" she questioned, blowing a piece of Lily's fur from in front of her face.

"I don't see why not, and then we can spend the night in a comfortable bed," concluded Altair, a laugh settling in, and Connie merely nudged his shoulder with narrowed eyes.

"In what? Your single bed in Masyaf?" she asked, calling him out with his intention.

"What other bed is there?" he questioned, head tilted slightly upward and letting the sun filter under his hood, giving Connie the perfect view of his humorous smile.

"...You're joking..." she said, voice flat. Altair only laughed, leaving that topic for when it was actually relevant, and they were actually there in Masyaf.

8888

Night was much like it often was, the air chilly, and field's dark. Time was a constant unknown to the two as they continued, and soon they were in the grounds of the place.

"That wasn't so bad, I thought for sure they wouldn't let us in," chuckled Connie, not a wink of sleep fighting against her.

"You sound surprised," replied Altair, smirking at her as they walked the rest of the way up to the castle.

"Please, I was under the impression your Grand Master was strict. To allow his Assassin's to enter without restrictions seems ... questionable," continued Connie, head tilted in thought.

"Maybe _I_ am the difference between entry and rejection."

"You get special privileges?" she questioned, frowning at the thought. She thought his Master was not on good terms with Altair at the moment? Did his de-ranking not apply to anything else, or perhaps the assassin's at the gate didn't feel like opposing Altair and getting on his bad side.

Seemed plausible.

"Whatever you wish to believe," said Altair, smirking as Connie gave him a look for his cryptic reply.

"Well, I don't know about you but my butt hurts... how long were we riding the horses?" she asked, absently messaging her butt as if to make it feel better. The journey felt shorter this time, but she blamed that for the fact that she couldn't ride one properly. Now it seemed she could keep up with Altair in a nice fast gallop, which was a great improvement.

"I did not keep track. We will be resting the night here however, as my Master has retired for the night... I'm sure some rest will fix your problem," his voice was low as he spoke to her, and him being three feet in front of her didn't help.

"I'm sure," she finished, skipping up to his side. As she got there she noticed his stiff exterior and looked up into his hood, eyes questioning. Why was he stiff, there was absolutely no chance that someone could attack them here... they were in his headquarters for peep sake!

He noticed her questioning expression and sighed lowering his face so he was inches from her ear.

"Many people don't like me Connie," he whispered, and her eyes slowly shifted over to his, which were mere inches from hers. She figured that some people didn't like him; she didn't when she first met him too. However she didn't know why it made her shudder so.

"You think they would attack us?" she asked, adding the "us" unconsciously, they were a... team in her mind.

"At this hour? I _know _they would," he whispered, golden eyes closing as he took a deep breath. They had stopped just at the base of the stone steps leading up to the castle, and Connie sighed along with Altair.

"We must go; we will be safer inside the castle." Connie merely nodded as he stepped unhurriedly away from her and started up the steps. Following closely behind him, she let the moons light guide her path up the cliff.

Altair was right, it was very quiet, and quite easy for someone to, let's say, _attack _them. Not one person was around, and when they were, they were sparsely spread apart.

"Altair..." she started, but her voice died out, biting her tongue to silence herself. She so desperately wanted to mention Lucretia, to see what he knew, to see if she was completely false in her assumptions. Maybe Lucretia was there inside information, pretending to be an informer of the Templar's, but actually helping the Assassin's... no she was thinking too much into it.

"Yes Connie," was Altair's reply, turning to look her way.

Maybe... no she wanted to figure this out on her own, just this one thing...

"How long are we going to be staying here?" she bit her tongue once again.

"Not long, once we rest we can leave again."

Connie wasn't looking at him; rather she was watching the floor as they continued up the steps. She knew Altair was watching her, perhaps even turned off to the fact that she was acting weird, but what could she do? She was pretty sure he knew when she was lying, or changing the subject.

She looked up and met his eyes. She couldn't say the disappointment there didn't hurt her, because it did. She quickly looked to the ground again, before softly humming to herself, the crisp night air feeling wonderful.

They entered the training area then, and headed to the steps on the right, entering the castle and heading down the halls of the dorms. They were at Altair's room in no time and quietly entered the small single room.

Oh yes, there was also that one problem, the single bed problem.

There was silence as Connie's face showed everything she was thinking, and Altair suddenly laughed. Snapping her head in his direction, she tilted her head in question.

"Connie, you can have the bed, I was merely joking." He smirked, watching her smile up at him as she walked right up to him. She slowly shook her head, hair brushing her checks as she smiled up at him.

"No Altair, you've been on a horse just as long as I have, why don't we just switch half way through the night?" she questioned.

"Agreed," was his reply, unrolling a matt on the floor. Connie merely shook her head before cutting In front of him and sitting down on the matt and looking up at Altair with a smile.

"You can have the bed first... besides, I know you have had absolutely no sleep." She stated, narrowing her eyes at him, as if daring him to deny her words.

"I'm trained to stay awake for many an hour Connie," responded Altair, heading to the bed, before taking his equipment off.

8888888888

Sleep came quickly as the silent night went on, no noise present but the ever steady rhythm of their breathing. The exhaustion from the days had gotten to them both, more so Altair, one couldn't tell how long that man had been up.

Turning over on her side, Connie looked up to the bed, eyes instantly connecting with the shadow form of Altair. She wasn't sure what time of the night it was, nor did she wish to know. She had been startled awake by a dream, one she couldn't remember, one she didn't know if she wanted to remember.

Sitting up in a crouch, she put her chin on her knees and sighed. She didn't want to wake Altair up, even if they had agreed to switch through the night. Getting up she walked over to the bed, she was going to admit it; she couldn't fall asleep on the matt again.

"Altair," she whispered, calling out to him in hopes he would wake up.

He didn't.

"I don't care anymore," she whispered, crawling on the bed and slowly laying beside Altair.

The bed was warm, and she unknowingly snuggled closer into the bed, brushing Altair. She instantly froze, eyes looking up to the point where she was sure Altair was watching her. Moments passed, but he did not move, nor did his eyes open, he just continued on sleeping with even breath.

Even if he was awake, she didn't care, she was just so tired... and she felt so safe right there bedside him, his warmth very appealing as she leaned in closer. She didn't know why she didn't want to share the bed before... they had done so many times in the past...even though that had been a double bed... and they were spaced out...

...this felt so much better though...

Sleep came to her then.

88888888

**AN: hey guys. sorry for the wait, had to do a couple of things. anyways next chapter wll be out tomorrow, things are picking up!**

**Thank you to my Wonderful Beta as Always! :D we have been looking forward to these few last chapters for a while :)**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated!**


	59. Self Loathing

**Don`t Own Assassin`s Creed**

**Chapter Fifty Nine: Self Loathing**

Warmth, the very feeling encompassed Altair as he laid there in his bed, finally unwinding and relaxing. The long travel time and awareness he had endured through the past days.

As he became more aware, his face started to crunch up as the warmth became more intense, and he became aware of the second set of breaths coming from his right. Snapping open his eyes, he immediately came to see Connie, head slightly tucked into herself, pressed close against him.

How had he not felt her? Or woken up to her presence?

His face however, melted into a calm expression as he watched her, perplexed on the situations outcome. Whatever the reason that had occurred, he couldn't say he was sorry for not waking and making room for her. She looked rather comfy tucked into his side seeking warmth or room.

Perhaps she realised it was a useless exchange, that they should have just shared to begin with, as it wasn't something new after all.

He noticed her eyes narrowed then beneath her eye lids and then a frown graced her lips. The look made him tilt his head from his pillow before she suddenly shot up from the covers, eyes wide and scared. Once he saw this look he grabbed her arm and pulled her down to the covers once again, holding her to him as his arms wrapped around her.

"Are you alright?" he asked softly, feeling her body tremble against him. He caught her eyes then, and saw what he had assumed. It was not a question to him that she had had a bad dream. If he knew her well enough, and he was confident he did, she only acted like this when she had a dream.

"No... I had a dream... I..."

"If I recall correctly, you had said you only got dreams on occasion, what a change this has been." He stated pulling back slightly, hand under her chin as he raised it to look at her down cast eyes.

"I think... it might be the necklace," she shivered, feeling his thumb slide over her skin. "But then it doesn't explain why they are like they are..." she finished, feeling the suns warmth on her face. She closed her eyes then and took a breath, taking comfort in Altair's actions. He was her only comfort here, and she would admit such a thing at will.

"What happened?" he questioned again, his voice deep calming rhythm as always.

"I... in the dream... something happened..."

She took another breath.

"Someone I love died..."

The silence in the room intensified and Connie leaned in closer to Altair, as close as their previous hug.

"How does this relate to the necklace?" he asked, eyes watching her very intently. She had said someone she _loved; _he assumed it to be her parents. He hadn't realised he had heard her wrong.

"I wasn't sure what was happening in the dream, but it felt so real, the pain was like how I felt when my parents died, I could only make out so much, it was all dark, I thought it was real!" she spoke, voice raising as she got closer to the end, he could see her eyes water.

"It's okay, it's all over now, just forget It." his fingers found themselves in her hair then, and he softly ran his fingers through, feeling her tremble and calm down from the comforting gesture; he knew it would relax her.

"I wish I could Altair... but it felt so real..."

Connie wasn't sure if she could forget, she couldn't help but feel the dream was meant for something... a warning...

She didn't know who was in the dream, just that whoever it was she loved them deeply... and they were taken away from her... killed.

Why did torn love hurt so much?

88888888888888888888888

Altair had gone to go see his master, the two had spent enough time in the room, and Connie knew he had to go. She couldn't keep him away from his duty; that was pushing it too far.

At the moment Connie was on her way to find Lucretia, who she fully intended to question on the matter she had seen the previous day. Something like that-Connie had decided- she could not forget.

She felt if Lucretia was indeed helping the Templar's she had to help out. She may not have liked Altair`s master, but that didn't mean she didn't like Altair and want to help him. With the right piece of information Lucretia could really cause harm, perhaps even hinder Altair...

He could get hurt...

However this was only if Lucretia was a traitor, and Connie planned to find out.

Connie was headed to the Healing wing, she was pretty sure Lucretia had mentioned that she worked there, and if she was as fast as Connie thought, she would be back in Masyaf with them as well. The halls were empty, and Connie wasn't sure why, it left her unnerved however.

_Why is this place so big_ thought Connie, biting her lip at the echo her steps made as she walked. She remembered a time when she could walk soundlessly... but that was a time long ago, when she was in the safety of her home... her life.

Things were different now, her life was actually on the line, she didn't have environment plans, didn't have escape plans, the only thing she managed to keep track of were where the closest windows were. That is... if she was to get out of this place quickly.

Rolling her eyes at the thought her path suddenly changed and she was close to what she supposed to be the right place, she was sure she could see a couple of cots ahead. There was also a table with an assortment of herbs and such. The few curtains around the place made it hard to see everything though.

A body walked across the open door way of the place then, and Connie, jumped at the site. It damn well looked to have been Lucretia. Nearly tripping at the fast start of her walk, Connie raced to the door way, turning the same way as the figure.

"Lucretia?" questioned Connie, walking slowly forward to the figure, and just as the name left her lips Lucretia turned to Connie, confirming her guess.

"Hello my friend, I didn't expect you to have arrived at Masyaf for but another day?"

"We travel pretty fast now," replied Connie, taking a step closer and tilting her head. "I need to discuss something with you," continued Connie, voice slightly wavering, Lucretia looked so innocent, looked so harmless, she had never seemed threatening...

Then it hit her; that was exactly how Connie had been, perhaps still is. The whole fake innocence act... she noticed how Lucretia stepped closer then... a look in her eyes. A game was this? Why the utter thought... was this not a game Connie had mastered? The path of false innocence?

"You know you left me in the middle of nowhere right?" questioned Connie.

"What was that?"

"When you had things to do, I don't know the city, you left me in the middle of nowhere." Stated Connie once again.

"Oh I'm sorry for that, my mind was elsewhere."

"Yes I noticed, my question now is what was it?" Lucretia's eyes flashed at the sound of Connie's tone, completely regarding her differently. It didn't go unnoticed by Connie.

"And why would that be your concern?" muttered Lucretia, voice low as she studied Connie's innocent face.

"I have reason to believe that you're hiding something..." continued Connie, watching as Lucretia giggled lightly and walked towards Connie, placing her hand on her shoulder continuing on.

"You must be mistaken, what would lead you to such a conclusion?" laughed Lucretia, brushing off the whole thing. Connie's eyes narrowed at her words, placing a hand on Lucretia's chest about to push away from the closeness. She spoke to soon however.

"Because I saw you with-" Connie's words left in a gasp as she felt something sharp enter her stomach. The quivers and tremors were the only notice of pain, as nothing could escape her throat; Lucretia had pressed a hand to her mouth silencing her. The only fixation Connie could do was watch as her vision blurred from her watery eyes.

"You should mind your own business girl, it may-" Lucretia twisted the knife, and Connie gasped, grabbing onto Lucretia`s hands in pain.

"-just get you killed." Laughing Lucretia ripped her hands away from Connie, whose tears finally shed as she felt the blade twist, legs shaking.

Lucretia finally let go and Connie fell to the floor, her tears of pain trickled down her face as she whimpered falling to her knees and bending over in pain. Connie's voice felt broken, she felt acid in her throat, and she didn't even think she could scream out her terror. She was going to die.

"Did you happen to tell anyone else?" questioned Lucretia, kneeling down beside Connie, smiling as she played with the bloody knife before grabbing hold of it. When Connie didn't reply she felt Lucretia twist it once again, everything felt as if it was burning. When Lucretia went to do it again, Connie quickly shook her head.

Lucretia only smiled as she stood and walked away, leaving Connie in the silence of the wing, completely alone.

Connie was still bent over herself; hand on the hilt of the bloody dagger. Pulling her hand away, she came face to face with the reality of everything. The warm sticky blood oozed and dripped off her fingers and she looked down, watching as her white robe turned crimson.

She knew she shouldn't pull the knife out, and grimaced as she felt the wound burn and throb, breath hitching.

_Where's Altair?_ The question in itself kept going through her mind, and she shut her eyes and waited for someone to find her... she didn't think she could get up... and if she did she was at risk for damaging herself even more... especially since there were no... proper hospitals here.

The only thing she could do was... call for help... but her throat burned... everything burned...

_Where's Altair?_

Again the thought went through her mind. Was he her only thought? Was he her only chance? She didn't like the odds... she didn't like any of this.

Perhaps she was a goner.

A pained smile spread across her lips then. To think she was worried Altair's master would kill her all those days ago. What was the point when she had so obviously put herself in harm's way once again? The whole situation to her seemed ridiculous... why had she gone to confront Lucretia by herself?

...

She really had become reliant on Altair...

A tear hit the floor then as she was on her side, her attempts to stop her shakings were useless and she trembled on the floor in self loathing. What an utter mess she had become...

_Where's Altair?_

Funny how he was her only thought in death...

8888888888888

**AN: hey guys... what do you think? im gonna be honest here, the reason i didnt update right away last time was because i deleted my chapter again (58) it was sad. and i had this one done and i was like, wow, now i cant update cuz 58 is gone. so yes, i hated my life once again and then re wrote it. and here we are.**

**a certain end is near. **

**from here on out to the end things are pretty intense. have fun. if i still have fans for this story :s**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	60. The End

**Dont Own Assassin`s Creed**

**Chapter Sixty: The End**

Altair had finished his meeting with his master and was now looking for Connie. She hadn't specified on where she would be headed, rather she spoke of a friend she was going to visit.

He didn't know if he should be worried he could not find her. He had assumed he could find her without any trouble when he was done, but that wasn't the case. Even so, her evasion to being found had hit a time that was not acceptable to him, he didn't like leaving her on her own, she had a habit –it seemed- to always get in a dire situation.

Wherever she was right now, Altair decided he needed to find her now. He had checked the kitchens, checked the bathhouse, essentially anywhere this friend of hers could have been. He assumed her to be a she; he didn't think Connie could become fond of another assassin so quickly.

The thought nagged at him a little.

Even so, the only other place she could be would be the healer's wing, but he had been hesitant to go there first. It seemed unlikely for her to go there- given her aversion to anything hospital related- but that was the only place left, and no stone would be left unturned. The only thing left was finding out which one she could be in, there were two wings of the infirmary.

His steps picked up a pace he would normally have on a mission, feet soundless, and face determined in his hunt.

The view of the entrance was getting closer, and he could see something, but not too clearly. Walking faster it appeared to be a body, only the top half in view for the rest was covered by a curtain and a couple of cots in his view.

He could see a white robe and long dark locks around the figures head that were sprawled across the floor. Nothing could prepare him for the sight, eyes never leaving the form as he processed who it was, whose dark hair curled around the face, whose white robe seemed dyed in the richest crimson around, who laid in a puddle of her very own life source...

"Connie!" he shouted, voice unrecognisable to himself. He couldn't process his legs running, didn't feel his knees hit the floor, nor did he even think about the rich crimson blood that slowly soaked into his robe.

"Connie, what happened!" he spoke, turning her slowly to face him, lifting her head atop his leg to give her some comfort and elevation. Her face was pale, paler than he had ever seen, and her shallow breaths did nothing to reassure. Her hazel eyes met his then, and the fear he saw shook him to his core.

Death, something he knew she feared was brought to present once again. His eyes drifted to the source of the blood then, and he saw the knife. It was still in her, hilt deep into her stomach, handle crusted in blood. The whole thing looked unreal to him. He just could never imagine her to be in this situation... it just didn't fit.

His only semblance was of the fact she hadn't removed the knife, if that had been the case, she probably wouldn't be here _alive_ right now...

To see her in this state... it unnerved him greatly, she would never have let this happen... she was always too safe, always so prepared... what... what had happened here. His eyes met her hazel ones again, and he could see the unshed tears gloss her eyes as she looked at him.

She tried to speak, dry pale lips opening but no sound left, no voice was uttered. He felt his hands shake at the thought that perhaps he would never hear her speak again...

"Hold on," he spoke softly, brushing a lock of hair from her face before reaching for the curtain and ripping it down; making a makeshift pillow for her head to rest upon.

He stood in a rush then and ran to look for a healer; he had to do all that he could, even if it involved him leaving.

As Connie watched him leave, she couldn't help the thought cross her mind that seeing him walk away was the last thing she was going to see. She shut her teary eyes and took a shallow breath; any bigger and she would have felt a sharp pain. It didn't stop the shudder that shook her body though.

Everything was cold, numb, and dark. She wondered then what death would be like. More of the same perhaps? She realised then she wasn't as scared of death as she thought; it was just the last development, the last thing to happen...

No, she decided then that if she made it out of this, if she didn't die, she would kill that bitch. It may have seemed odd, but she wanted to gut her, wanted to make her feel all that she was. Perhaps then the loathing in her mind would leave. It seemed pathetic really, one such as herself to have planned so much, to have died in this manner. It was... out of the question.

Before her eyes once again was Altair; she watched as he and a few others lifted her up and brought her over to a cot. She didn't notice she was shaking and whimpering until Altair grabbed hold of her cold hand, drawing her attention once again. Her focus wasn't what it should have been.

Connie's hand was cold as he took hold of it, and he squeezed it in a comforting manner as she watched him. He could feel the blood on her fingers, but he didn't want to think why, all he could do was watch her. Her eyes filled with a hint of hate, and he gave her a questioning look, eyes pleading for the reason of her distress. He felt her tug at him then and he leaned in, ear close to bloodless lips as she spoke in her raspy tone.

"Lu..cretia..." her breath left her as she spoke the name and her hand went limp. Altair would have thought her dead had it not been for the continuation of the shallow breaths.

The name spoken didn't register right away however; it was the look in Connie's eyes that held him so. He could see the loathing, see the vengeance she wanted. It was there, hidden slightly by the pain in her eyes, but there none the less.

At that moment he had confirmed with himself that he would indeed kill whoever it was that hurt Connie... she had been his responsibility and he wanted revenge for the both of them.

This Lucretia was going to suffer, just as she had made Connie suffer even now, and nothing was holding Altair back. He hadn't felt this way since... no, it was different now, he had hope, however small, and he had his ever so sweet revenge waiting for him not to far away.

Jumping up from the side of the cot he turned to kick a nearby bed, deep breath following. When he calmed, he forcefully pulled his hood over his head, before looking to the doctor.

"Do all that you can." These were Altair's only words as he proceeded to leave the room.

"I don't think she'll make it..." answered the doctor, already having the dagger out and putting pressure on the wound. The assistant was starring after Altair, the dark cloud practically visible above his head.

When Altair heard the words his body instantly moved into a sprint, he could not waste time, it was too precious now.

He was going to find this Lucretia and make her pay; it was his only thought, and his only option.

8888888888

Altair watched as the girl laughed down the street, completely oblivious to the shadowed figure atop the roof not far from her. She was with a group of four templar's, all of which were laughing with her, as if she had told a humorous joke.

They didn't seem to mind the fact that she was in the robes of Masyaf-Altair also noting the slight blood on her robes-, nor the fact that she was very clearly a part of the Assassin's fort. Rather, it looked as if they knew each other rather well. The very thought angered him more; this Lucretia was a traitor to the Assassins... and she had the nerve to stay here, not but a few hours horse ride away?

His fist clenched as he thought of the whole situation, he would fix this confidence in her that was for sure, and he would make sure she never had such again. Rain started to drop from the sky, very little at first, but enough to darken the white of his robe.

The group in the street didn't really notice it, nor once again the shadowed figure just above them. The rain picked up, and the figures turned down another street, this one not as full, people were leaving though, the rain bringing them to their homes for shelter.

No such shelter was around for Altair, his focus was them, and his next moves. Jumping down from the roof, he landed behind them, before standing and walking calmly after them, golden eyes shining under his hood.

As he got closer, they heard him and turned to look, but his eyes never focused on them, they remained fixated on the figure of a woman ahead. As they began to draw their sword Altair`s hands shot out, releasing two daggers which landed perfectly in the crook of the last two`s neck. They feel to the floor with a clank, drawing the remaining two`s attention.

They were nothing but an obstacle, nothing but trash in the way of his prey, his target, his revenge...

One tried to draw their sword in time to get him, but Altair was faster, knife in hand he rammed it into his face, going through the eye and skull, blood hitting and splashing against Altair's face. The last managed to get his sword out to defend himself from the sudden onslaught, but Altair was faster once more.

Hand snapping out, Altair grabbed his wielded hand and directed the sword to the neck of the attacker. Blood spurt out as he tried to scream in pain, but nothing came but the spray of blood to Altair`s robe. He ignored it all, he had only one focus.

There was no emotion in Altair, no indication of such what so ever. The only thing that revealed everything was his burning gold eyes. They burned as fire would down the street, all directed at but one single girl. They focused on Lucretia, watching her as she finally realised her predicament and ran, ran as fast as she could as the pouring rain continued to fall. Blood water filled the area they were in, soaked into the very ground as Altair stepped forward; watching as the girl headed to a dead end.

His hunt... was nearly at an end, soon he would kill her... and soon he would be back with Connie...

His paced picked up as he heard her suddenly stop at the end of the alley, finally realising her fatal mistake. Altair turned down the alley then, and the look of fear on her face was delicious.

"No! Get away!" the words were loud and full of fear, even through the down pour of the rain, but they had no effect toward Altair. He had no pity, had no remorse, and had no forgiveness to give. He had nothing but the taste of revenge...

"You will get what you deserve," he replied, no emotion, steps amplified by the puddles of rain.

The rain poured on.

She had her back pressed against the wall, head turned in a submissive way as she tried to merge with the wall.

"Please... don't." She cried, sensing the end. Why... why had this man come to kill her, he... she had thought no one knew that Connie girl... that she would be easy to rid herself of...

"That didn't stop you from hurting her." Replied Altair, ever slowly continuing forward, faced darkened.

"Why do you even care what happened to her?" she shouted, her voice getting louder and _louder_ as Altair got closer and _closer_.

"You're an ASSASSIN! You don't FEEL!" she screamed, her screams barely heard by anyone; the rain was getting harder.

"You don't know anything," sneered Altair, flashing forward and grabbing her by the cuff of her robe and holding his blade to her stomach, right where she had stabbed Connie. He noticed the blood on her sleeves as she grabbed hold of his arm. His eyes narrowed as he slammed her back against the wall once more; it _was_ her.

She didn't struggle, that was useless.

"YOU WERE TAUGHT NOT TO FEEL! WHY DOES SHE MATTER!" she shouted, face red from the excursion and fear of her ultimate death. She did not expect to be tracked down and killed. Al Mualim had told her that she would be safe, that all she had to do was kill the girl. ... And leave her for him...

Everything was silent for a moment, the rain, the wind, everything. Altair's face became clear with denial of emotions as he finally spoke through the silence.

"Because I love-" he stopped himself for a moment, before his face became blank and he continued.

"I _loved_ her." stated Altair, stabbing her right through the stomach; the rain beginning anew.

**AN: well guys looks like we're at the end... so**** many things happen in the rain don't they?**

**Well what do you think? Altair finally placed what that feeling was... i thought this was a right way to bring it out... him just saying it some time previously just wouldn't have worked. and to bring it out in a moment like this, when the one he loves is probably dead? kinda sad... imo. But anyways, what are your thoughts?**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	61. What Could Have Been

**Wow guys, so I apparently dropped the gun on saying it was over... cuz its not. I kinda meant it in a literal way... as in finally this one thing is ending and we can start the action! Didn't come out that way obviously... so ya... don't write notes when tired. Chapter title didn't help either... gosh I'm sorry! Just keep in mind that it won't be over until there is a sign that says completed in the stories description :D**

** Chapter Sixty One: What Could Have Been **

_Everything was silent for a moment, the rain, the wind, everything. Altair's face became clear with denial of emotions as he finally spoke through the silence. _

_"Because I love-" he stopped himself for a moment, before his face became blank and he continued._

"_I loved her." stated Altair, stabbing her right through the stomach; the rain beginning anew. _

Her eyes were wide as she stared up at him. He let go of her and watched her body slide across the wall to the ground, blood trailing behind it in a rainbow of scarlet. She was gasping on the floor, hand outstretched to some unknown source. Al Mualim had lied...

Turning his back to the dying girl, he quickly made his way back to Masyaf...he had to see Connie...

The rain made his robe stick to his skin, and its presence enhanced how he was feeling at the current moment. His mind was filled with unanswered questions. Was Connie still alive, if not... had he just wasted his time with her...just to track down this scum? ...she had to still be alive.

She had to be.

888888888888

The ride back to Masyaf was quick, but even so, the spam of time seemed too great for Altair... he wanted to be there with her. He shouldn't have left, shouldn't have left her alone. He knew she didn't like that... and since she was in such a defenceless state... she would be counting on Altair... and he wasn't there... to keep her safe.

But he hadn't been there to prevent this from even happening.

He wasn't there... for the one he loved.

It hadn't occurred to him until that moment... when he had that girl by the cuff of her robe... he had tracked her down, in anger, in loathing... all for her... all for Connie.

Why?

It was so simple... when it occurred to him it just worked. He, he knew it to be true. He did indeed love her... but was it the same for her? He knew her to have trust issues... he saw that from the beginning. He had no problem with it then. Frankly at that time he didn't even want to be near her. She was nothing to him but a meal ticket.

It all changed though. Ever so gradually something changed, his feelings for her developed, they kissed... and then he was unsure.

He remembered that day she tried to kiss him again and he... he pulled away. He never regretted something more than then. But he couldn't, he was hesitant; he didn't think it was possible, that it was real.

He kicked his horse faster in rage; rage that he had been so naive. Ever since then, Connie wasn't as close as she once was. She hadn't tried to get close like that ever again...

However he was determined now, determined to find if she did indeed feel something back. But... that was only if she lived... otherwise he would be there for her. In the end...

Objects began to blur together as he continued forward, his focus ahead, the beasts breath loud beneath him as he pushed it harder.

He didn't care anymore; didn't hear the shouts of the assassin guards at the gate to Masyaf as he rode in, didn't hear the complaints of the people as he rode his horse up the slop, didn't hear the shouts as he jumped off his horse and it continued forward into the market.

Nothing mattered at that moment but to see Connie, to see her alive once more, even if it was this one last time. He had to tell her, had to see her response, had to know what she would do.

Regret flowed through him.

He was in the courtyard then, sprinting passed the training rink, up the steps and down a hall, making fast time towards the wing.

The door way was in view then, and his eyes brightened as he dashed towards its opening. He nearly toppled over as a figure stepped in the opening of the door, however he came to a quick halt and took heed of the figure.

It was the doctor.

As he looked into his eyes, he could see the shock and then they shifted to a blank slate. The blank look he was probably used to giving, or expressing. Altair`s heart nearly stopped, what did that look mean to him.

"Altair! ...Back already?" stated the doctor, shifting over so he was standing in the middle of the door way.

"What of it?" muttered Altair, face darkened by the hood more so as he tilted down. The Doctor was in the way, was slowing him down...she was just in the other room. The look he had, he didn't want to know what it meant.

"Just an observation..." he continued.

All this useless talking and he didn't once mention what he wanted to hear. Altair made to step forward, but the doctor's hands grabbed both sides of the door way, blocking the path once more.

"Connie, is she-"

"She's dead," cut in the doctor, eyes flat and unwilling to change.

"Move," whispered Altair, the words slowly processing through his head.

The doctor did not move.

"Move!" shouted Altair, jumping forward grabbing the doctor by the front of his robe and pushing him out of the way. The utter thought that he thought he could keep him away from Connie, he didn't believe... didn't believe...

_She couldn't be dead!_

"Please, Altair, don't do this to yourself..." his words were soft as they drifted to Altair, but he ignored him. The doctor only followed behind as Altair walked into the room, eyes quickly focusing on the cot in which Connie was left.

He could see her from his spot, soft dark hair sprawled across the off white pillow...

He quickly walked forward.

He could see her pale skin; it looked so out of the ordinary, a big contrast to her previous colour.

His pace picked up wholly.

Her eyes were closed, shielding this view of her beautiful hazel orbs from him...

He rushed the rest of the way to her side, before he looked down into her emotionless face, lips slightly parted.

Death had been something that hadn't affected him for so long, but seeing her like this... the woman he had been with for a while now, dead before his eyes... it had never been more so apparent.

"Connie?" he whispered, leaning over her prone form, hands resting on the bed near her pillow.

"Connie?" he repeated, slightly louder than before, he placed a hand on her shoulder softly and shook her slightly, feeling how stiff her whole body was.

"Altair, don't do thi-"stated the doctor, stepping over to the pair, watching as Altair's head lowered, before he heard him whisper words.

"_Leave us,_" whispered Altair, voice nearly promising pain. The doctor made no arguments this time. The room was empty, and Altair didn't like the silence...

Eyes focusing on Connie, they drifted down to the sheet covering her mid section. Eyes hardening, he lowered it and was brought face to face with the bloodied robe below. The fabric covering her stomach wound was cut away leaving her flesh open to show off the discoloured stitches of her wound.

His eyes closed at the sight, expression pained as he thought of her anguish in death. But she couldn't be dead... Couldn't be. Eyes cracking open he slipped his hand from her shoulder and to her hand, nearly wincing at the fact he had to manipulate her fingers to hold her cold hand.

"Connie if ever there was a time to attack me from waking you... now it would be an honour to receive." he joked, letting out a forced laugh. It died as quickly as it came, being replaced by a chocked sound from Altair's throat. She always used to say how she could wake up from sleep in an instant... thinking of such a thing now seemed ridiculous.

He couldn't believe this was real. She had just been beside him this morning, cuddled against his side, warm and safe.

Safe.

He looked to her face again and didn't know what to think, it was all devoid of emotion, stone cold and empty. She may have looked like Connie, but what was left before him was not what he had grown to love. It was an empty shell of what remained, no breath left to breathe, and no emotions left to give...

Something hit her face then -a drop of water-, placing a hand on her cold cheek he wiped it away, brushing a lock of hair behind her ear. Another drop hit her cheek, and he froze, realising what it was.

His own tears.

Wiping them away quickly he looked down at his hands and noticed them shaking. His emotions he realised were going haywire. Assessing them he comprehended he was plagued with sadness, but also regret. Regret for everything.

He remembered that moment in which he rejected her, remembered all those times when something could have been, and never was.

Ever since that moment in which he rejected her kiss... that morning, that was it. She never tired anything ever again, never tired to develop their relationship. It was because of those moments that it didn't move forward. And all he felt was regret. Regret for what could have been.

But then, that wasn't it. Something else had been there to stop it, besides the fact he had been completely ignorant, Connie had something going on.

But then once again, none of that mattered now... she was gone. Gone forever. What would happen to her now? Her body, would she stay here? The necklace would it still work?

He didn't want her to go, what would happen to her. She would appear in a lonely house by herself...

No he would go too wouldn't he, and do what?

His eyes shifted to the necklace, the thing that caused everything he realised. If it never brought her here in the first place... and it pained him he realised, but she never would have been put through this. Never would have met him, and never would have died.

It was all the necklaces fault.

"You caused all this to start and what was it for? You end up having her killed... I had thought you were good for something, but considering you let this happen..." The silence in the room was defining, and his voice lowered as he seethed out the rest of the words.

"You are nothing but nonsense, nonsense that I don't need anymore." As he finished his sentence, he reached forward and touched the necklace, lifting it from her skin to remove, before dropping it.

He nearly hissed as it burned his hand, and he stood, eyes narrowing. He didn't understand, but the thing seemed to glow and glitter, before it sounded as if it was sizzling. Watching in horror, he realised it was burning Connie.

Reaching for it again he attempted to lift it but burnt himself. But all of a sudden, it stopped, a dull colour taking place of the previous golden colour. What happened?

As he lifted the now warm necklace and shifted it, his eyes widened as he saw a burned impression of the thing on her chest, near the valley of her breasts. It was still warm and he wondered what had happened. Was the necklace not done screwing with her yet? It had all but killed her.

.

.

A sudden gasp brought him out of his thoughts. ..

* * *

**AN: Again i`m sorry for that... wont see that happening again! i wasn't gonna put out this chapter so quickly, but with all the reviews i kinda thought it would have been very rude. **

**so... do you think she`s gonna live? XD**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	62. Reality

**09/07/2012**

**Dont own Assassin`s Creed**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Two: Reality**

Sunflowers.

Sunflowers were everywhere.

There was an endless field of the flowers, glowing in the late afternoon sunshine, moving to the wind currents of the summer.

The sky was a cloudless blue, and the ground was simply covered in the sun worshippers, all rotating to the suns position.

There were so many. Connie didn't know what it meant... she didn't mind too much though... they were her favourite after all...

Looking down at herself she realised she was wearing something new. She was met with a pair of tight ash grey pants, followed by a mint green shirt. The shirt flowed in the wind around her, and she noticed as she took a small step that she was bare footed; the soft dirt going between her toes.

Where was she though? She didn't remember coming here, nor did she remember such a place. Was this a-

"Dream?" Called a voice from behind her, and Connie whipped around to be face to face with nothing.

"Who's there?" she called, voice wavering. She was in an unknown place, and someone unknown was here, talking to her. It was silent for a moment before the voice responded, as brief as the wind.

"Someone you know," it started, before the voice changed positions and continued. "And someone you don't..."

"What is this place?" she asked, spinning in a circle, looking for any hint of where the voice was coming from. The sunflowers were as high as her elbows, but some were as high as her shoulders. The colours of this place were so vibrant, and lush, it seemed an almost paradise. But...

Anyone could hide in them.

If even there was a person here. Everything felt unreal.

"Everything you wish it to be," it whispered right by her ear, resulting in Connie whipping around. More of nothing was presented.

Connie couldn't take this, she had to get out of here; nothing made sense, and she was done with this danger. Dropping low in a crouch, she changed her direction and sprinted off, hands shooting forward to part the flowers and make her way forward.

As she continued onward, she was met with the same, over and over again. As her legs moved fast at first, they suddenly began to feel heavy as she continued on, before she suddenly dropped to her knees. Not soon later she was met with a fast beating heart, and a lack of breath.

"Where are you going?" echoed the voice, sounding as if it were around her, in the air.

She felt acid in her throat as she crouched low, body shaking as she tried to catch her breath. This wasn't... real. It couldn't be real, this wasn't real. She hadn't even been running for long, how... how was she this worn out already?

"Away from you!" She shouted, slowly getting up to wobble further away.

"But what am I?" continued the voice, slightly chuckling when she fell back onto her knees. Was this hopeless? When she opened her eyes, a figure was in front of her, of a woman... she knew this person... her face...

They had short black hair, wearing but a simple white dress; the eyes were unseen from where she was however. But in that moment it clicked.

"You!" shouted Connie, falling onto her back from shock. It was Mae Sentance... the one from the beginning whom had returned the necklace...

"Yes me, but I am not who I am, only an illusion."

"What?" sneered Connie, grasping at her stomach at a sudden onslaught of pain. What was this, where was she? She didn't even remember coming here!

"I am your necklace." Stated the voice, face emotionless on Mae, whose voice she realised sounded nothing like she remembered. Connie was silent as she processed this, reaching a hand up to her necklace and feeling its warm exterior; it glowed as she looked down, happy at her attention.

"You can't be... my necklace," she whispered, eyes looking up and finally seeing the piercing gold eyes of the woman she thought she knew. She become aware of them as they grew brighter, and the necklace felt hotter.

"I surely am. I am merely using this woman as a means to talk to you in this state of nothingness. You have died, and this Mae is also the only one you know that has died," it stated, crouching down to come level with Connie on the floor, Connie leaned back unsure and afraid.

"You can't be serious," she stated. Yet the voice now seemed familiar. She heard it before...

_Connie suddenly vaulted forward and pushed him to the ground, landing on top of him with her stick pressed against his throat horizontally. A sharp gasp left his lips as he tried to inhale the air he had lost when he hit the hard ground; which wasn't easy with the stick pressed so hard against his neck._

_**Taken down. **_

_The words spilled like fire into her mind, just as the energy and heat left her all at once._

The voice... it really was ... the necklace. Connie got up onto her knees then, coming onto an eye level with the being.

"What was the last thing you remember?" it asked, face coming closer and tilting, it seemed as if it had no concept of personal space.

"I... I..." she felt something wet on her face then and her hand immediately went to feel it. Wiping it away, she realised it had been a simple drop of moisture. Another followed. Looking up to the sky there was no cloud in sight, and her brow furrowed.

"Someone doesn't want you to go." Stated the being, voice echoing in its unnatural way, and Connie's eyes met burning gold once more.

"Altair..." she breathed, finally remembering things.

"Yes... you left him at a disappointing time it seems. Do you remember what came to pass now?" it asked, twirling a strand of Connie's hair. Connie stared at the being, and her thoughts clicked. She remembered what Lucretia had done to her, and the remembrance brought a sharp pain to her gut.

"Yes..." she grimaced, shaking from her pain.

"What do you wish to do? I am here to serve you," it finished, eyes burning as it moved closer, an inch away from Connie's face, eyes watching, nose touching.

"I want to go back... he... he means a lot to me," whispered Connie, a warm tear sliding down her cheek. Realisation hit her then that the moisture that had dropped onto her face before, was a tear... but they hadn't been her tears...

"Very well Master," stated the voice. Connie's eyes flew open at the tone of voice; it was very much not a human one. She watched in slow horror as the body pushed her onto her back, crawling onto her as it placed a hand on her stomach, where all the hurt had been coming from. A single gasp of pain left Connie's lips before everything went black.

* * *

Jetting up from his spot beside Connie he watched as she jolted up from the bed, eyes squeezed shut in pain as her hands were held against her wound. The gasping of which was leaving her lips worried him; she seemed to be trying to catch up on all the breath she missed. But at least she was breathing...

"Connie!" He howled, grasping onto her shoulders as she shook violently. He didn't know what was going on but he was sure he didn't like it. But... she was alive...

A single moan of pain left her lips as she clawed at her stomach, one hand grasping it while the other grabbed hold of the sheets and tugged on them. Her eyes squeezed open then and she saw Altair briefly before she bit her tongue, holding in a scream.

Altair was at a loss, he didn't know what he could do for her, and he simply stood there at her side, caressing her back...

"I can't take this!" she cried out in a harsh whisper... but she clenched her mouth shut a moment later, hissing out her pain.

_It is all but over now..._

Connie opened her eyes, barely aware of the scorching burn the necklace was leaving on her, yet ever so slowly, the pain was leaving. She felt arms around her then and looked to see Altair, hugging her against him.

She felt so warm and safe in his arms, and then the pain was gone, only a dull ache remaining. She inhaled sharply as the pain had finally departed, and was met with the hard scent of Altair. She smiled into his neck then, happy it was all over. Altair pulled back from the hug, coming to a halt an arms distance away from her.

His eyes narrowed as his gaze caught sight of something, and his hand moved forward to brush her necklace to the side, revealing the burn mark he remembered from earlier. Connie looked down and gasped, fingers coming in contact with it, going over the soft impressions it had left.

"What... happened?" she whispered, removing her hand in disgust. Now she would be forever branded by this necklace... her supposed servant.

_It's but a small price for life. _

Connie frowned as the voice echoed in her mind. That wasn't the only price it seemed, the necklace talked to her now, however more odd could this become.

"I would ask you the same Connie." Came Altair's voice, and she looked up to meet his golden gaze. The golden gaze she knew she treasured, unlike the piercing one from her dream...

"Let's not talk about that now..." she whispered, eyes catching his.

None paid attention then to the blood and grime upon there faces, but the smile of happiness that erupted moments later.

* * *

**AN: So here you go... Connie has survived! ...somehow. What do you all think of the necklace though... truly one who doesn't understand the aspects of personal space. let me know what you thought in a review!**

**Also wow! 400 reviews... that's like... more then i ever thought possible :3 Thank you all so much! :D**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	63. A New Beginning

**13/07/2012**

**17/07/2012**

**Don't own Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter Sixty-Three: A New Beginning**

* * *

"I thought I lost you..." came the whispered voice of Altair, who now sat beside Connie on the bed.

"I'm sorry," came her reply, looking down at her folded hands. She knew now that confronting Lucretia had been the stupidest thing she had ever done. However she couldn't go back and change that, what was done was done.

"Do you know what I did... when they told me you were to die...?" he continued. Connie slowly turned her head as she registered his voice... so low and soft, there was a tone to it as well, but she couldn't place it. Connie shook her head slowly as she met his eyes.

"I tracked her down... killed all her friends in front of her..." Connie took in a quick breath as she listened, his voice and eyes captured her, she couldn't look away... but she also didn't want to.

"It was raining... but I didn't notice... I just wanted to kill that girl..." his eyes shut as he remembered; he didn't regret a moment of it.

"When I cornered her in an alley... the terror on her face meant nothing to me... I... I killed her with no regret." His eyes opened as he took in her expression; there was no weariness, only an intense expression as she listened on to what he was saying.

"I realised... at that moment... how much you meant to me." Connie looked away as he finished, gaze directed at her hands again. What was she to say to that? He had killed Lucretia in such revenge... and he didn't realise why it mattered so much until the end... how much could she possibly mean to him anyways?

"How much could I possibly mean to you Altair... you hardly know me..." she stated, eyes closing as the words left her mouth, words that descended in volume as she reached the end. She wanted to mean something to him but, that sort of thing _couldn't_ be possible.

"Yet I have feelings for you, feelings I can't ignore." He continued, tilting his head to get a view of her face, but she turned further away.

"How true could these be? If I remember correctly, you made it clear none of that was possible before," she stated, face lowering. She remembered quite clearly that day he had rejected her, something like that was not easily forgotten.

Altair suddenly grabbed her shoulders and turned her to face him, face rather close as their noses almost touched.

"I realised I loved you," he stated, and her shocked expression was clearly visible. Her eyes blinked slowly, hazed over as her mind reeled over what he had said.

As a brief silent period passed, Connie started to chuckle before it turned to a laugh slowly prior to a sneer that crossed her face, her anger on the situation coming out.

"How can you love me if you don't even know me!" she questioned, pulling herself from his hold, her eyes watered slightly but she hid them, she wanted it to be true... but she was no fool.

"Damn it Connie, I know you," he stated, fist clenching in his lap. Connie noticed from the corner of her vision and shuddered.

"Don't you dare say that, you don't know me... you don't even know my name." She whispered harshly, breathing deeply into the silence that followed. Her eyes burned as she tried to withhold the water threatening to fill them, tongue bit in the actions to remain silent and tear free.

"It's not your name that I know... it's you, I know you."

"...What do you know about me?" she questioned, biting her lip as she listened to his words... he had shocked her there...

"I know you try to have everything under control when in some cases you can't do so. I know you try to have no feelings for everything yet in some cases you can't help it. And I know you won't trust anyone easily, no matter the person," he stopped, watching and waiting for her to turn and face him, yet she never did.

"Anyone could guess that..." she whispered.

"...I know you tap your finger when you're thinking hard on something. I know you use the word "nope" when you try to lie... and I know you hate being alone, but think you have to be to be safe. I know that you can't admit that you love me too, because you're scared of how it will affect you." When he finished, he watched as she turned slowly and stared at him wide eyed, before turning her eyes to the side.

Connie didn't know what to think, how could she love him? He who was someone from a different time entirely, they weren't meant to be together that was surely true.

"Why do you always push me away?" he suddenly asked voice calm and steady in the quiet room.

"Is that what you think I'm doing?" she asked, voice shrill from her emotions, yet his words brought on some hesitance on her part.

"Don't play this game with me Connie; you know it to be true." he stated loudly, the fact that his calm was gone was enough for Connie to try herself to calm. If they were both angry, it wouldn't be good.

"How so?" she questioned then, words steady as she waited for his explanation.

"Pushing me away when I try to help, putting up walls to keep people away from yourself, _trust_, there is more, however-" she cut him off before he could finish, before taking a deep breath and raising her hazel eyes to be leveled with his.

"Sometimes people put up walls, not to keep people away, but to see who cares enough to tear them down Altair." whispered Connie, and all was silent. The look his eyes broadcast to her clearly showed his shock, but she never looked away. A grim look came to his face then before he spoke.

"And what have you seen from me?" asked Altair, voice barley a whisper as well as he sat but a few inches away from Connie.

"That you care a bit too much." Came her reply after a moment, a small smile appearing with shining hazel eyes. Altair couldn't help the smile that appeared on his face as well. She just had that effect on him now, or so he had finally noticed fully.

Connie frowned then and sighed, looking away again as she mulled over there conversation. Her fist finally clenched as she let her inner thoughts fly. If he wanted her trust so bad then sure! She would tell him what her problem was, what she had been thinking all those times, what she wouldn't tell him when he asked; and she would do it now.

"How can we even be together Altair...? I'm not from your time!" she cried, she didn't know why she was even fighting this; she wanted it as much as he did. Even before he realised it, she just couldn't bare the rejection she had been sure to be faced with. All those times in the past, she just kept telling herself that none of this 'love' would ever be possible, he was not from her time, and therefore '_this'_ whatever '_this situation'_ was, was not possible.

"If we weren't meant to be together, why _was I_ sent to your time to begin with?" he questioned, voice showing his restrained anger. Connie went silent for a moment, before answering.

"Maybe that was just a coincidence..."

"If I've learned anything from our time together, it's that there's _no such thing_."

"How can you be so sure! Maybe the necklace screwed up and everything was a mistake!" she suggested, hating herself as the words left her mouth, all she ever did was disagree with him.

"You're saying all of this was a mistake?" his voice at that moment shocked her... he sounded so out of place, so _distant. _

"Yes, that`s exactly what I'm saying," she advised, nodding her head for good measure. She was looking to her feet now, hardly actually giving Altair her full attention. She was acting like a child she knew, yet she knew that if she did face him... his eyes alone would remind her how thick she was for fighting this. Yet she couldn't lose something she loved... it would be her parents all over again.

"Connie, pushing me away because you think this isn't right isn't right."

"Shut up!" She sneered in anger, why was he pushing her so... didn't he get that she didn't want this? She had thought this over for so_ long_, always reminding herself, didn't he get that it wouldn't work? That it couldn't happen?

"No" he stated; his resolve sound as he watched her react, waiting for his moment.

"BE QUI-" Altair suddenly reached over and grabbed hold of her chin, gliding her face towards him before crushing his lips to hers. She was shocked for a moment, eyes wide, before she melted into the kiss, responding every so fervently.

He had her pressed up against the headboard then, one hand on her check while the other was pressed flat against the wood near her head, caging her in. She didn't mind though, she was exactly where she wanted to be.

He pulled away slowly, and Connie sat with her eyes closed before leisurely opening them, coming to see Altair staring intently at her with his own golden gaze.

"I don't care if this is a coincidence. ...I won't lose you again," he stated, eyes firm in his resolve. She practically believed his words for her own. Perhaps this was what she needed... just a little push... in the right direction.

Connie felt her eyes begin to tear up and she suddenly wrapped her arms around his neck, angling him so their lips were inches apart. No, she wouldn't hold her tears in anymore, she wouldn't hold back, she would... there was no more rules in this bond.

"Altair..." she whispered in a small voice, before she leaned forward and locked his lips with hers in an ardent kiss, a tear sliding down her cheek. Perhaps all this... there adventure was meant to happen...

She didn't know when it started to happen, but she really truly loved him, however odd that seemed. She had truly come to trust him, and though it may have been a tough road to get to. It was worth it for both of them.

88888888

* * *

"Do you think these will ever go away?" questioned Connie, referring to the scar on her collar bone and stomach where she had been stabbed. She noticed the one on her stomach looked weird, a light golden sparkle to the scarring pink, it couldn't be helped she supposed.

They were in the hospital wing still, Altair at her side ever still.

His hand ghosted over her scar on her stomach and she looked up into her eyes.

"Without a doubt. The necklace may have healed you... but I suppose it could only do so much..." he responded, resting his hand on her side.

Footsteps were heard then, before a man was walking through the opening of the door, head lowered and never making eye contact with the two.

"Altair, you must understand, I mean you _no _disrespect but we must remove the body," stated the man, the one Altair remembered to be the doctor.

"There is no need," answered Altair, smirking slightly at Connie's shocked face. They were going to get rid of her that quickly eh?

"I realise you are reluctant yet I must degres-" Spoke the man, yet Connie interrupted him before he could finish.

"Why are you going to remove my body?" she questioned, watching in suppressed laughter as the man jumped at her voice, face snapping up to see her sitting by Altair's side, not a worry in the world. She looked as if nothing happened to her... she _practically_ glowed.

"What... how can this be?" he questioned, stumbling forward before hastening to her side, looking her up and down. "You were on your death bed," he finished, eyes narrowing. This seemed impossible for him to comprehend.

Connie looked at the bed in wonder, lips parting in awe before mentally telling herself that she did not want to sleep on this bed tonight.

"I suppose I was further out of deaths reach then you thought?" she suggested, this man could not very well know what actually happened.

_Right you are to assume that, they will not take such a fact lightly..._

Connie slightly shivered as that voice whispered in her mind yet again; she couldn't help but feel concerned with its ever present existence always around her.

"I have been a doctor here for many years, a mistake like that isn't likely. May I see your wound?" asked the man, reaching out for Connie's stomach. She froze as he moved closer, she didn't know what to do, if he saw it healed... what would he assume happened? Sorcery?

Before she could think of her own solution, Altair's hand whipped out and grabbed the doctor's wrist, halting him in his actions.

"Your help is not needed anymore; please reframe from such an action," stated Altair, letting go of the man's wrist as he took a step back, rubbing it slightly.

"Of course," stated the man, watching with narrowed eyes as Altair got off the bed before reaching for Connie. The doctor watched with restrained anger, he wanted to see for _himself_ what had happened here... it was impossible.

"It's best we leave now, your help was appreciated," stated Altair, before he lifted Connie into his arms bridal style, arm under her knees and around her mid back. She leaned into his chest as they walked by the doctor, who was watching them intently.

The doctor watched as they walked by, a position like that should have irritated the wound, yet the girl hardly twitched.

When out of view Connie looked up into Altair's face with a slight smile playing at her lips.

"And why did you decide it was imperative that you lift me out of there?" she asked, wrapping her arms around his neck for more support, she didn't need to hide her wound anymore.

"Why make it that obvious that you healed fully in a matter of hours?" stated Altair, watching the floor as he walked.

"Whatever you say," she responded, looking out the windows in the hall they were in. The sky was dark now, with only the moons light to cast shadows on the brink walls of the building. Time surly had flown from the last she was aware.

"Where are we headed Altair?" she questioned.

"To my room, we shall sleep there tonight again before travelling."

"Do you know how many days we have been here?" she asked him, face pressed close against his chest, a soft breath escaping.

"No I do not..." he replied, looking down at her. It would be best not to travel if they were going to disappear come morning... if it be tonight or tomorrow.

"Neither do I, shall we sleep and find out?" asked Connie, finally remembering what hallway they were in now. Altair merely nodded with a smile, happy to have her in his arms once again.

* * *

**AN: hey guys, wooo! omg they finally let there feelings show to one another! it only took how long? XD**

**i was really hesitant to upload this... yeah i hope it didn't suck that bad, but i tried my best. **

**Well anyways, now that we finally got to it, we can enjoy the moments they have together until the very end of the story, which might i add, has many things still to happen. **

**If you don't agree with how this turned out, please feel free to express such concerns and let me know where i went wrong. Honestly i felt this was the best place for everything to be confronted. Altair had to see and feel what he lost before he realised what he felt. Connie had to let go of her fears, only way that would happen was to show Connie how much Altair actually cared. after all **

**Yeah and now you know what was going through her head the whole time. She was stuck on the fact that they aren't from the same time, meaning it was impossible for anything to work between them. That's what all those little thoughts were chapters ago, it was her thinking on this thought.**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your support is very well loved.**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle, _always_ such a big help with _everything!_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	64. Warnings

**14/07/2012 22/08/2012**

* * *

**Do not own Assassin's Creed! Enjoy!**

**Chapter Sixty-Four: Warnings**

* * *

Dreams...

Connie was in the land of bright blue skies and hills of sunflowers once more. This place seemed to be a re-occurring sight she wasn't sure she wanted to come to; though now she knew she was dreaming.

"Welcome..." came a voice from behind her, spinning around she found herself looking at the form of Mea once again. She was sitting on what appeared to be a perfect circle of grass, right in the middle of the sunflowers. This had not been there before, and Connie tilted her head in wonder.

In front of Mae was a chess board, fully set up and ready to go. Connie noticed then that she was looking up at her expectantly, tapping her finger on the corner of the chess board.

"Hello... what am I doing here... again?" asked Connie, looking around the place once more. She was wearing the same clothes as last time, only there was no wind to blow at them this occasion.

"Well I wanted to play a game of _chess_... is that out of the question?" asked the being, eyes glowing up at Connie as she questioned her. Connie's eyes narrowed and she quickly walked over and plopped at the other side of the board, her chess pieces black.

"Is that the full truth?" enquired Connie, watching as Mea moved her white piece first.

"No... Not the full truth." She answered, looking up at Connie expectantly as she finished her move. Connie was slightly weary of this being; she remembered what happened last time... the closeness in which this creature liked to be in. She didn't know how she felt about that, but what could she do? She looked to the board in front of her and eyed it, before frowning.

"Perhaps I should have explained this game since I know you can't play it."

The voice came from nowhere and Connie's eyes shot up from the board to the creature. She frowned for a moment before sighing in defeat; there was no use denying the fact that she did not know how to play... chess. There was simply no point; she usually had no one to play with...

That didn't mean she wouldn't deny the fact.

"I do know how to play... I just forgot," came Connie's reply, crossing her arms in defiance.

"You and I both know you're lying," finished Mea, before tilting her head in amusement at her master's face. When Connie frowned in response, a laugh was all that escaped Mea`s lips before a large grin came moments later. Her Master's reactions were always so amusing, though she knew she shouldn't push her too far.

"Properly put: the goal is to checkmate your opponent's king by using both short-term tactics and long-term strategies," Mea explained. "And to do that you have in your control sixteen pieces: one king, one queen, two rooks, two knights, two bishops, and eight pawns."

Connie just nodded when the being had pointed at each different one as she named them. She tried to look interested-she really did- yet it was going downhill ever steadily. That was of course until Mea continued, and the explanation caught her a little off guard.

"Chess, Master, is a very imaginative game," the being continued. "You see, it takes someone with vision to master it. Although you control just your own pieces, the moves you make directly influence and can even manipulate your opponent's moves. You have to try to predict the other's choices and use that knowledge to your advantage. You also want to keep them guessing by using your pieces to create what I like to call 'false strategies' that keep your true intentions hidden. The purpose of it is to guide your opponent into a trap, one that by the time the other realises that they have fallen into it, it is too late. Your opponent is trapped. Therefore, he or she has no other choice but to surrender. Understand?"

"That's deep," Connie muttered. "Sounds like I'm going into combat or something." She couldn't help but wonder if there was another point to that detailed explanation.

"In a sense, 'yes'," Mea said with a small chuckle. "But, alright then. On to the rules."

Connie just listened closely as the woman continued on, interested now even if she tried to hide the fact. In reality she never thought this much into chess before, merely deeming it a hobby she had no time for.

Even if that was so however, the game began and Connie finally performed her first move, taking heed of all the warnings she had been advised to. Her thoughts however were drifting to this whole scenario however. Why was she playing chess with Mea, when she could be having a dreamless sleep?

"You still haven't answered my question Mea, why am I here with you? It can't simply be to play chess." Stated Connie, attention drawn from the game to her company.

"Well I did say that chess wasn't the full truth..." came a reluctant reply, or so Connie assumed. She didn't sound too happy to have Connie back to where there discussion had first started.

"What is your true answer then?" enquired Connie again, not at all interested in the game at hand now; she wasn't really good at it anyways.

"Is that a _demand _Master?" It asked suddenly; face lowering as it stared intensely at Connie. Connie looked away and shuddered before completing her next move to occupy her, looking up just in time to see Mae look away and place her next turn.

Pondering her answer now, Connie pursed her lips and replied, completing her next move along with it.

"Suppose it is a demand, does your answer change?" she questioned, crossing her arms when she was done.

"... I wanted to see you... Are you thankful of me saving you?" it asked, smiling at her when she finished her next move.

"...Yes I am _thankful_." Replied Connie, realising the being liked her attention, it wanted her appreciation, it wanted her praise... it wanted her approval. She could see it in its eyes...

"Then I am pleased," it finished, nodding for good measure as she watched Connie execute her next move.

"Yet," stated Connie, watching as its eyes darted up at her voice, like a moth to a flame. "I am uncertain of this burn mark you left me." settled Connie, hand messaging the tender skin-even in this dream- on her collar bone still; Mae's eyes glowed in response.

"I cannot give you something without a small price Master. I thought your vanity was of a lesser concern for your life..." it finished, hand unmoving from where it was before Connie spoke, Mae's eyes only looking at her.

"That you are right... Tell me... _Servant..._ Is there not a proper name I can call you?" asked Connie, watching it finally finish its next move.

"I am whatever _you _wish me to be, I have no name, rather I am not a person to be given a name... I am an object, a thing of service to my proper owner _only_." The words that left the things mouth were unsettling, and Connie found herself shifting back in her spot, picking a move and performing it quickly.

"I am your proper owner?" Connie asked eyes wide as the words set in, watching its next move carefully.

"Yes... This Mae I am now had me for a time... she soon found I wasn't to be stolen from my owner." The words spoken felt sinister to Connie, but she didn't want to think about them. This thing was not something she wanted to get too close to, nor understand. She very well liked thinking of it without a being and voice, and its servitude was something of a big push already.

"... Why did you suddenly decide to talk to me?" asked Connie, not understanding that one at all. Actually she had a lot of questions, and decided she wanted to know all the answers. She played her turn.

"Patience is a virtue master, it takes time." Connie couldn't help but feel there were two meanings to those words, something that was happening often with her servant. Mae played her turn.

"Is... Is this going to happen often?" questioned Connie, referring to her coming to this place of sunflowers.

"Is this place not to your liking?" it asked, a frown coming to its lips.

"Its fine, I'm more referring to you talking to me." Finished Connie, placing her next move.

"Is this not better than a nightmare?"

Connie was silent after that, watching as more of her pawns took Mae's... it seemed all too easy, she was sure Mea was letting her win. After all, she didn't know chess well.

"Do you remember all those dreams you had? I made you have them you know... I couldn't quite talk to you _then_... so I had to send you messages... dreams... everything had a meaning." Finished Mae, greatly enjoying when her master looked up at her in attention.

"Really? And what did they mean?" she asked, playing her next turn, the game would be ending soon at this rate.

"Many things... I don't wish to repeat though, nor will I... perhaps ponder them?" questioned the necklace, placing her next turn.

"Hmm, if that is so, what is the meaning of this dream?" asked Connie, knocking off another of Mae's pieces.

"To allow me to talk to my Master finally."

"That is not a meaning, that is an objective," stated Connie, eyes narrowing.

"My Master is smart, yet slow. I am allowing you to talk to me, and allowing me to understand you." It finished, playing its next turn.

"I _demand_ you tell me." Stated Connie, watching as the eyes of her servant suddenly began to burn a deep gold. Perhaps she really couldn't disobey her... _Master._

"... I am doing this to warn you Master..."

"Of?" questioned Connie, leaning forward over the board and closer to it, completely drawn, seeking an answer. It leaned forward as well, smiling, head tilting.

"Something that will happen..." it continued, moving closer still, voice lowering so that Connie would get closer to hear.

"What?" stated Connie, not liking the state of pause. The being was in front of her then, and its face suddenly turned to Connie's ear, whispering.

"_She will do you in_." Came the words, sounding like a hiss from Mae's lips. Connie jerked back in surprise, gasping slightly at the glowing eyes staring back at her.

"Who?" questioned Connie, scrambling up once more to meet its gaze properly.

"Congratulations Master, you have a checkmate." It said suddenly, breaking its gaze to look down at the board. Connie did as well and was surprised that she did indeed have a checkmate.

"Until next time Master..." it said, before leaping at Connie and knocking her on her back. In the movement Connie heard the board scatter as Connie was brought down. She stared with wide eyes up at the thing, watching as it lowered to her ear again and spoke, a strand of hair being twirled in its finger.

"_Bad decisions breed bad results._"

Connie suddenly gasped shock as everything went black, only the distant and suffocating feeling of her chest burning left with her.

* * *

Waking with a gasp, Connie jetted up from Altair's arms, breathing deeply as she tried to calm herself.

'_Bad decisions breed bad results? What the hell is that referring to?'_ thought Connie. She waited for a response just in case, but didn't hear anything. Grumbling, she realised Altair was staring at her.

"...What?" she suddenly questioned, meeting his eyes with a frown.

"Is everything alright?" he questioned, watching her as she pursed her lips before laying down again and cuddling to his side, head on his chest.

"... The necklace is talking to me." The words were blunt and to the point, she had no reason to ever lie to Altair again.

He let out a shaky breath as he processed the information, letting it sink in before he responded.

"What is it saying?" he questioned, running a hand through her hair soothingly, trying to calm the racing heart he could hear.

"Its... it says it's giving me warnings. That '_She will do you in_' and '_Bad decisions breed bad results'... _what do you make of that?" she asked, letting out a shaky breath as she closed her eyes, enjoying his comforting gesture as she leaned into his chest some more.

"I do not know. It's a future warning; otherwise it would be useless in referring to past events. Just keep the words close, and remember them."

His eyes suddenly narrowed as his eyes looked around them... realising where they were.

"It appears... that we are in your time once more."

Connie's eyes snapped open and she looked around, eyes meeting a whole bunch of sunflowers and panicking, before she caught sight of the blue and yellow house. She calmed down dramatically as she realised that she wasn't in that dream world again.

"Well... I guess we should go inside and eat something... I don't know about you but I'm always famished when we leave your time."

"That's because you don't eat properly there." He stated, getting up and holding out a hand for her. She smiled up at him and took his hand, allowing him to pull her up. She didn't let go of his hand as she was up, and gently started to lead him to the house.

"What do you feel like eating Altair, your pick." She smiled up at him as they walked side by side, hand in hand.

"How about we make some pancakes?" he suggested, eyes softening at her delighted smile, it was something he wouldn't get used to. It seemed love did that to a man.

"Sounds like a plan!" she laughed, excitement in her voice.

Love indeed.

* * *

**AN: I hope you all remember the necklace chapter. You know the "**_**In the time of peril,... the wall of dust will end the dream, but do not fear,... as when the true wish is seen, the dream will begin.**__** "**_** well I'm just reminding you... lol. **

**Also! It was the 2nd year anniversary for this story on the 28****th**** of July...**

**This baffles me.**

**Furthermore, this chapter is not checked by my beta... I'm not sure what's going on. I`ve had this chapter for a very long time... like beginning of July I think... and the only reason I haven't updated is in wait of my beta. Though I do not blame her, life gets hectic, as a result things happen, and we cannot get to what we want to. **

**Either way, I couldn't leave you guys without a chapter for so long so here you go. When I finally get a reply from my dear friend and beta ill fix it up then. Though if there is a mistake that really bothers you a lot, just let me know in a review or something.**

**To finish, I have the next chapter done as well... that had also been sent to my beta. I`ll update that as well, perhaps tomorrow or something, just want to get a good look again since I didn't have my pal this time around. **

**Anyways so sorry for the wait and I hope you all enjoyed the chapter! Even if it was sort of boring! **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your support is very well loved.**

**Thanks for all the favs and alerts, I`m glad new people are still finding this!**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**


	65. Pushing

******28/08/2012**

******Don't own Assassin's Creed**

**Chapter Sixty- Five: Pushing**

* * *

The pair had spent some _time_ together, before they gathered their bags and headed to the truck, their next journey coming into view.

Altair had once again voiced his concerns on this trip. They were perfectly safe and sound where they were, even with plenty of food to keep them good for a few months. Yet, Connie again insisted the need for this trip. Altair frowned at her insistence.

If there is any mention of her parents at all, all her thoughts go out the window; she would do anything.

Even go and meet her sister... for a lead _she_ had found.

He wanted to pull his hair out.

He wouldn't push Connie though; he knew very well how much her parents had met to her. The bond he knew they had was something he could only partly understand. They had taken Connie in as their own, and treated her as such, never even mentioning her difference. It had only been her sister that had voiced those differences.

He remembered Connie's sister well enough, remembered her golden hair and blue eyes. The eyes he saw nothing but a closed person in. He didn't know what she had been saying to him that day, but her body language had spoke volumes, and it was not something he had enjoyed.

Altair was sure that woman had been a trouble for Connie. Connie had confided that she had always told her how different she was from her, that she didn't fit in with the family- that the relationship she had with them was out of mere pity.

He had sworn that day that if he ever saw that woman again, she would be treated as nothing but dirt... no one would speak to Connie like that if he was around, and if he detected but even the smallest thing...

He would make sure she _knew_ what true fear was.

Drifting out of his thoughts, he looked over to Connie, who was driving the truck at the moment, watching the road carefully. The sun was shining in her window, and set a nice glow across the half of her face, it caused a smile to appear on his lips. She noticed and gave him her attention, which made his smile grow wider, she only blushed.

"What?" she questioned with a little laugh, trying to figure out if she did anything wrong, and laughed to brush it off if she did.

"You're glowing," he stated, watching her face slowly flush.

"It's just the sun," she stated, leaning forward closer to the steering wheel, back a little hunched.

"I would disagree," he stated, enjoying her blush. His thoughts flashed to the moment when he walked into the healer's wing, and he saw her pale pale skin. He realised how much he had missed her ... _glow. _Then again it was so much more prominent now, and it had only been that way after the necklace was through with her. But he could think of a few _other_ reasons for its continued stay.

"Altair, I do not have a glow." She continued, biting her lip, he just loved to tease her, and he had, quite a bit actually. Her thoughts drifted to the morning, and she blushed a little bit more.

"Then you're blind to your own light." He finished, running a hand through his short dark hair, before resting a hand on his freshly shaved jaw. The two had freshened up before they left, changing clothes so they didn't stand out as well.

Connie sighed. They had been on the road for a while, and she was starting to feel restless, and if she was feeling restless, then by god, so was Altair.

"When we get to that small town again... do you want to find something to eat there again?" she questioned, waiting to hear his voice again.

"Of course," he replied, stretching his legs as far as the truck allowed, before settling down again.

"... I remember how worried I was of being found the first time we went. Remember those men? I wonder if they are still there... to keep a watchful eye out." Recalled Connie, one hand on the wheel of the truck as the other was bent and supporting her head. She never liked long car rides; if something ever happened you had little options of escape...

"If even they are, I would say we've gotten better in our means of normalness. Some fear is good; however what you shed the first time around was too much." He stated, arms crossed as he looked over to her, barely fighting the smirk that began to appear at the look she sent him.

"Says you, I can claim the fact that you are too rooted in your times means of precaution. _Here_, _now_, as I'm sure you've noticed, one wrong move and you're done." She explained, gesturing across her neck in a mock death of cut throat.

"Debatable," was his only reply as he turned his body to face her now, watching as the small frown crossed her face from his resistance to her facts. He found it increasingly harder to hold in his smirk with that look of hers, but he covered it up by running his fingers through his slightly longer hair. Somewhere along the line of the past days he had picked up this habit. Be it from the fact he was not use to not wearing a hood, or –if he would finally admit- it calmed him down slightly.

That didn't hide the fact that he only discovered this after _Connie_ ran her fingers through his hair... he still remembered their conversation.

* * *

"_I hadn't really noticed from now but... your hair has been getting kinda long, when was the last time you cut it?" asked Connie suddenly. Altair's head slowly turned in her direction from the question; it had literally come from nowhere. _

"_Not too long before I first met you, though I see no problem, it is close to when I would usually take care of it," he finished speaking, pinching a few strand between his fingers to see its length. His hair was barely two inches now._

"_Why?" she asked, tilting her head as she moved closer over to him, eyes shifting to his before going back to his hair._

"_Why what?" _

"_Why cut it now," he was shocked and slightly thrilled then as she casually ran her fingers through it before smiling at him. "I think this length looks good on you." She finished, pulling back her hand to move away when her wrist was suddenly grabbed halting her movements. Wide eyes present she looked to Altair in question._

"_Connie, looks do not matter, only practicality in my profession." Connie's eyes narrowed._

"_So you're telling me that because it's a little longer than usual it's a hindrance?" Altair only laughed at her comment._

"_Not overly so, but any longer and I would have to deal with possibly hair pulling."_

"_So just leave it at this length now," she frowned as she realised Altair still had her wrist in his grip. "And if you don't mind I want my hand back."_

_Altair looked down and realised that she was right._

* * *

He didn't understand then why he had reacted so to her caress, but it was later that he replicated it that he realised why. The feeling of her fingers running through his hair had felt too good he was just surprised.

And it was for this reason he replicated it, it calmed him down. He only wished Connie's fingers would run through it again... He was slightly startled when her voice broke the silence, taking him out of his thoughts.

"How so?" she enquired, brow furrowed as she glanced at him again before turning back to the road. She realised she might have started something she couldn't finish. He was silent for a moment before he answered, taking a moment to remember where exactly they were in this argument.

"Perhaps what they look for _are_ ones who have too much precaution, any more in our previous travels and you would be calling to the heavens of your guilt." He accused, smiling as he watched her fume, he could never get tired of that.

"Just shut up. I'm not the one who walks around with a hood and face shadowed. If that's not screaming accountable then I don't know what is!" She countered, voice rising in levels as if that would make her words better than his. These arguments always got to her... but they were somehow nice... in the fact that they had an interesting topic each had their own views on.

"It fits in perfectly with the monks we use to hide ourselves. The point being a monk is a mask of perfect innocence, something I know you're fond of playing around with." He charged, watching her mouth open before shutting again. She whipped her head in his direction before speaking, a slight glare present; he could see the sparkle of delight in her eyes however.

"Exactly, it's just so obvious a place to hide. So how is my way any different than yours if I'm too obviously cautious?" she questioned; sure she knew she used the ploy of innocence quite often, on him too if she recalled correctly. Except he was changing the subject; trying to get it against her.

"We hide in plain sight; an obvious hiding place is easily overlooked. If you hid the same way, and didn't try so hard to appear as if you weren't there, our chances of being caught would lower." He explained, tilting his head to the side slightly as he noticed her smile, a smile of his own formed moments later.

"Okay! I get it, yes you're right mister Master Assassin, sorry. I should never have questioned your knowledge." She stated, rolling her eyes as she finished. There was her lesson for the day, now she would have to work on his.

"I'm glad you realise that," he finished, chuckling slightly as she turned back to the road in annoyance. There were no cars really, so getting into an accident wasn't _as_ likely as it could be. Still, she would have slapped herself if she let this discussion distract her any further.

But she didn't _want_ to stop talking to him.

So why should she?

She sighed as she recalled their earlier discussion, one in which she had been very firm on her standing, one she _would_ not move from no matter what he said. That being the destination of their drive back to her house.

He had a lot of good points, many of which she agreed with, but Lyla had said she knew of our parents, knew what had happened. Why would Connie squash any hope at all for finding something? Anything?

Even more so, after Lyla came to ask for money the first time, Connie had pretty much told her she couldn't help, then embarrassed her, and threw her out of her house. She was pretty sure Lyla would not have come back to show her face unless something was up. Did this not qualify?

What had they to worry from Lyla? Essentially nothing, their only problem was what could happen on their way there, and as discussed, it was as easy as hiding in plain sight.

"I still don't agree with this," came Altair's voice, clearly still ticked off, Connie shot him a look of annoyance before huffing. Altair frowned, so sure he had decided he wouldn't push her, but that didn't mean he wouldn't keep suggesting the cons of this objective.

...Just so he was positive she was always aware of them...

"Why don't you agree this time?" she asked, humouring him in his questions, she wasn't going to turn around and both of them knew it.

"Getting there might not be the problem now, but I cannot, and will not comply with trusting your sister. Since first I saw her she has appeared an enemy." He stated, watching as Connie ticked her tongue and clenched the steering wheel harder.

"Did I ever state that I trusted her? She is the very last person I would consider." The tone in which Connie spoke caught his attention, but he knew her long enough now to understand when she was using her defensive voice, one she used to sound angered, which she did, he just knew the difference between her true and false anger now.

"I never alluded to the fact that you trust her, I'm merely stating the fact that someone we both don't trust shouldn't even be considered without caution. She is an enemy." He explained, looking out the window at the passing blur of trees.

"How is she an enemy?" asked Connie in perfect curiosity, she generally was after all.

"She's red, her aura is red, her glow is red; she is an enemy. Whether she's yours as well is unknown to me, but she is an enemy to me." He stated, slowly turning to face her. Her lips were in a worried line of assault to her teeth yet her eyes conveyed all. She was certainly intrigued once again.

"I think you mentioned that once... something rather that you mentioned of eagle vision? You can tell if someone is an enemy with it?" she asked, watching his golden eyes before turning back to the road. Connie herself always shone a bright blue when he tried it on her, perhaps that was why she glowed to him normally... he had never experienced such a thing on anyone else.

"Yes, that is correct, does our destination change with this knowledge?" he asked, slight hope heard.

"No, but I suppose it gives way for more caution. What do you suggest?" she asked, hand resting on her chin in thought.

"That we wait it out and observe from afar," he answered simply, she knew this tactic to be one he used quite often. Really, she would have been agreeing with him, would have followed his suggestions, would have stopped the car. But she couldn't let go of that ounce of hope, even if it seemed it wasn't there.

"No can do, we don't have enough days to do that to be there when were expected. We have to go in and see what happens. If all goes well were fine, if it doesn't, there's plan F." She finished, nodding to herself as she ran it through her head.

"Plan F? What about _B_?" he questioned, raising his brow in wonder.

"These are plans for my house in general, if something goes wrong plan F ensures a half hidden passage out of the house. I don't know why we would need it, but either way. It's not hidden, it's just a latch under neither the stairs in the basement, easy to get to and easy to open." She explained, huffing at all this effort going into this. All it was was an easy alternate route out of the house.

Nothing was going to go wrong, she was just going to see Lyla and see what she knew. She would be in and out in a matter of an hour, if at most.

"I think you shouldn't wear the necklace in," he suddenly stated, voice strong with confidence after the brief moment of silence.

_No_

"Why?" she asked, ignoring the soft whisper of a voice.

"I hesitant to remind you after stating that you should remember, but if I must. Your necklace was the one who told you '_She will do you in_' and '_Bad decisions breed bad results'._ What do you think it was alluding to? This situation seems like a perfect fit." He suddenly alleged, voice clearly angered with her foolishness. He had wanted to think that had nothing to do with this now, but he couldn't leave it out. It was a possibility.

If she just didn't bring the necklace into the situation... it seemed as if nothing wrong could actually happen. After all, it seemed to cause a lot of their problems and solve them as well.

_Follow his example; I will still have a connection with you._

"Even though I have no idea how my necklace had anything to do with that, I see no harm... I'll just put it in one of the bags before we go in, that way it's out of sight, but within reach." She wanted to argue the fact that the necklace had made it sound like it applied to a lot more than just this one scenario, but she supposed she could forget about that for now.

Altair nodded in approval.

'_What connection could I possibly need?' _she thought back, biting her lip for playing along with this.

_Don't you want to understand your lover? I am the only reason you understand one another. _

That caught Connie's attention right away. She had always wondered why he could only understand her and no one else... she was talking English after all. That explained why people could understand her and not him; rather unfair if you were thinking about it.

_A perfectly fair advantage_

She supposed, but as far as she was concerned, an advantage none the less.

'_How will you still have a connection with me?'_ she questioned, eyes on the road. She knew Altair was watching her, could see his questioning look perfectly; yet she ignored it for now.

_The mark left from the necklace_

'_You mean from you'_

_Yes_

Connie frowned and looked out the window on her side, they would be approaching the town soon, and she couldn't wait to get out of this truck. She was hungry.

"The towns coming up soon, how do you want to play this? Friends? Cousins? Re-" he interrupted.

"How about happy couple? It worked fine last time." He smirked, watching her slowly nod with a slight blush.

"Last time was a wrong guess," she supplied, a little regret in her tone.

"I suppose now we can finally play the part correctly?" he asked and watched as she turned and smiled at him.

"Sounds like a plan to me." She laughed, humming a happy tune. Perhaps she had been wrong with this car ride, it was enjoyable.

* * *

**Yo guys... I hope you noticed that they didn't appear separated when they went to her time this time. Initially in the story I had them realise why, but it's of no significance now, and I don't think ill add it in as a conversation... but who knows? Actually I think I have to for this one part... well might as well clear it up here either way. **

**Anyways, it was as simple a fact that if they were touching in sleep, they would appear together, and if they were separated they appear further and further away. **

**Example when Altair appears in the slide, and then when he appears in the gun room. They slept apart those times.**

**Example for when they were together: when they appear in the same cell together, and right now, or last chapter. **

**Just keep that in mind! Lol I always say for you guys to remember things... and I don't even think **_**I**_** remember them all.**

**Haha... Altair likes it when Connie runs her fingers through his hair... :P**

**... think what you like for these "other" reasons altair was talking about. if you still didnt guess... im talking about what they did that "morning" :D**

**Anyways, sorry this didn't come out right away like I said I would post it. kind of got carried away, but my beta got this back to me! And so the other chapter is fixed and this one is too! **

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your support is very well loved.**

**Thanks for all the favs and alerts, I`m glad new people are still finding this!**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle,**_**always**_**such a big help with**_**everything!**_

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Love you all!**


	66. Afternoon Bliss

**03/10/2012 -Dont own Assassin's Creed**

**OBLIGATORY RANDOM CLICHE PRAISE TO THE FAITHFUL REVIEWERS**

**...That is all.**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Six: Afternoon Bliss  
**

The bright morning shifted into afternoon as Connie and Altair arrived at a restaurant. It wasn't the same one they had gone to previously, though they did drive by it, sharing a small laugh on how different things were then.

Numerous things had changed; and many things would never be how they were. Yet the couple was happy.

With the car finally parked and locked, the pair slowly approached the front of the building, already having decided they would look around for anything suspicious before they entered. When all was clear, and the two were finally satisfied, they finally entered; stances casual and faces calm.

Connie brushed a lock of misplaced hair away before turning to smile at Altair. They hadn't been to a restaurant in a while, and really she hoped nothing happened to ruin it.

Smiling back, Altair watched as she continued on, leading the two to the front as they were inside. The waiter patiently waiting behind the podium was male, and quickly seated the two with a gentle smile. They were only a couple of people in the place, and Connie supposed it was due to them missing the afternoon rush. She wasn't complaining.

Connie sighed in relief when they were finally seated and alone, grabbing a menu before glancing up at Altair.

"Do you have anything in particular you want?" she questioned, chuckling quietly to herself as she watched him pick up his own menu, trying to decipher the contents. He frowned slightly before placing down the menu and quirking a brow at Connie.

"How about you read it to me?" he murmured, watching her nod slowly before placing a finger on her menu, pointing to the first item before going down. The table they were at was small and secluded, and the fact that Altair was slowly leaning closer over the table went unnoticed by Connie as she continued reading with lowered eyes.

"...French toast-" Altair's hand suddenly grabbed hers then and she glanced up, eyes widening at the close proximity before calming herself.

"That one sounds appealing..." he stated with a smile, a smile Connie greatly enjoyed.

"Altair, that's practically a breakfast food, and you've had that before. Don't you want to try something new? How about this-"

"I changed my mind, what are you getting?" he cut her off casually, waiting for her answer.

"Oh... I was going to get the turkey club sandwich."

"Then I will have the same," he finished, looking down and lightly playing with the small sunflower in the blue vase between them.

"So I read all those names for nothing hmm?"

"You could say that, or perhaps I enjoyed your words too much to stop you," he suggested, looking up again and smiling. She shook her head laughing slightly before meeting his eyes again.

"You could have saved us a lot of time, the waiters practically dying to come over and serve us." She whispered, glancing at the man and smiling, beckoning him over to show they were ready. He was over in a moment.

"Good afternoon, what could I get for you to drink?" asked the man pleasantly, Connie smiled before responding with a simple reply of "Iced tea please" before looking up at Altair.

"Orange juice," was all he said and when the waiter looked slightly confused Connie quickly repeated it. As perfect as the words sounded to her, she supposed they didn't to the waiter. They quickly finished up their order and the man left to get them started.

When all was done, Connie placed her chin on folded fingers before leaning close to Altair like before.

"Did I ever tell you why I can understand you?" she asked, eyes blinking at him in question.

"No, not officially, though I have come to determine it was the necklaces' doing. It seems to be the origin of everything." He said lightly, wondering why the topic of conversation had to come to this.

"Well it confirmed it to me."

Altair was silent for a moment before he spoke. "It still talks to you?" he questioned, voice calm. He wasn't going to tell her that concerned him until it gave way for concern.

"Yes, nothing really life changing though," she replied, shrugging her shoulders in indifference.

"I still wonder how it works, to me; you are speaking my native tongue. Yet, to you, I am speaking yours. It all seems too practical."

"Does it really matter?" huffed Connie, finding it all irrelevant.

"Perhaps that is the reason we do not know. It views your views and determines that telling you means nothing to you as you view it as irrelevant." As Altair finished, he looked back up at Connie from the sunflower, not missing her small frown.

"If I wanted to know, I could know. I am its master apparently."

"It refers to you as master?" he asked slowly, head tilting ever slightly, as if the different angle would change anything.

"Yes and I can call it whatever I like." She finished, chin slightly raised to show off this fact of empowerment.

"...you are not unsettled by this fact?" he questioned slowly, watching her eyes lower to his as a sudden flash of fear passed through her eyes.

"Not overly so, why? Do you think I should be?" she enquired, fingers nervously moving on her lap. Altair leaned back in his chair with closed eyes for a moment before shaking his head, golden eyes opening to lock with Connie's.

"Well, I don't know everything apparently, as it appears, you have had long conversations with it, for only the reason you seem so calm about it."

"I'm not calm, I just have an understanding. I can't do anything even if I tried... its stuck to me..." she whispered the end, eyes lidded in memory of it.

"How so?"

"This burn mark... even if I take the necklace off, it's still connected to me... or so it says."

"So you will never be able to part from it?"

She nodded with a sigh before she muttered "Apparently" under her two stopped then as they saw the waiter come out with their drinks and food. As everything was placed and ready, the waiter left the two alone in silence once more.

Looking down at her sandwich, Connie quietly contemplated whether she really was hungry... this talk may have swayed her otherwise...

She had thought she was, but all this talk really had left her unsettled. Nevertheless, she picked up one half of the sandwich and took a bite, chewing thoughtfully. Whether it was on the situation as a whole, or if the sandwich was good, she couldn't say.

Glancing up she tilted her head at Altair as she watched him eat his own meal, apparently not as apprehensive as she was. That was to be expected though; she didn't think she could fully explain things to Altair... that didn't mean she didn't want to try however. She took another small bite, eyes on the wooden wall of the restaurant.

She wanted to tell Altair so many things, things she had told Jake and more. She suddenly frowned as the thought of Jake crossed her mind. She hadn't heard from him since that one call with Lyla, she remembered his voice clearly, and his code warning did nothing to help the situation in which she was driving them to.

His words added on to Altair's uncertainty, adding more to the fact of Altair being right about all this.

...Perhaps she was being a little too naive than she thought she was.

If that was so then she would never forgive herself... as it seemed she was doing a lot of stupid things recently, and if this one turned out to be a bad idea, then she decided that she wouldn't leave her house anymore... or rather she would become rather secluded... again.

Though if Altair was still around... she supposed he wouldn't allow that. That is if this adventure ever ended, and if they lived through it.

Perhaps she wouldn't die now though... this necklace of hers kind of reminded her of that fact.

In the past little while she had been thinking this all over. That the necklace gave her a little insurance on her life... or so you could say. If that was the case... did she really have to be cautious anymore?

Taking another thoughtful bite, her eyes strayed to a painting of a lake on the wall, the majestic colours pushing her into her thoughts once more.

Perhaps her life could even change, she wouldn't really have to care, she could take life in at a new stride, and... She realised it made her feel slightly empowered...

She realised at that moment that this had been and underlining thought throughout the whole journey so far. She realised she wasn't being as cautious or level headed as Altair was suggesting because she felt she had nothing to fear now...

What was there to fear... when she had an object that could protect her? But what if it was removed? It said it still had a connection with her, perhaps it could still work? But then no one would know of this fact to begin with... so why would she have to worry?

'_Master, this is not a path I would suggest.' _

That whispered voice brought her out of her thoughts and she realised she hadn't swallowed her bite yet. Finishing off her bite she looked over to Altair and met his gaze. Of course he had noticed her spaced look, and now she might even be questioned.

She took another bite before looking out one of the windows near them, the sun shining happily through.

'Why should I not change my life for the better? I've been living in fear for such a long time...' she thought, before she took a bite again, waiting for a reply.

'_A person with the illusion of power is not good, __this__ power is known to corrupt, your life will not be for the better.'_

Connie pondered after this. Sure she didn't know much about this necklace, its power, what it could do, but she realised perhaps it was right... she shouldn't think like this, but she supposed it was in her nature now...

She was always trying to find a way to reduce her chances with death... and this necklace was her ultimate answer. The way she was living before... she realised now that she had been missing so much in life... and to go back to that way of living... all for the fear of death... that wouldn't be living.

'_Death will not evade you from now on if that is what you're assuming...'_ the voice continued.

Connie only frowned, 'and why is that?'

'_The circumstances in which you face must be the correct ones...and your chance has been used.'_

"Is something wrong?" came the voice of Altair. Connie realised she had stopped eating again, and had been giving the window a glare.

Sighing and looking down at her plate, she was silent for a moment before she looked over to Altair with a frown.

"This necklace will be the death of me," she stated, dropping her sandwich and crossing her arms. She thought about keeping it to herself; however she had no reason to withhold anything from Altair, she trusted him...

"So far it saved you from such a fate," he replied, placing his sandwich down as well as he watched her.

"And it's telling me it never will again," she replied in a sad tone. She supposed knowing would have been a nice secondary plan had something ever occurred, but that was not the case now. She didn't have that assurance any longer.

"I see," he replied, eyes shifting to the necklace to see it glow for a second before stopping, Connie didn't seem to notice however.

"But I suppose that's for the better...I ... I was planning on being a little careless if it was willing," she thought aloud, sighing and picking up her sandwich again.

Before she could take a bite, Altair's hand shot out and grabbed her attention.

"I'm glad it was not then, is this why you are without fear and doubt in concern to seeing Lyla?" the demand in his tone of voice left her without words for a moment before she looked down, ashamed of her own thoughts.

"Yes... But I would have gone either way..." she answered, placing her sandwich down when Altair realised her wrist. "What was that comment suppose to mean?" she whispered, eyes wide as she took in Altair's expressions.

"If you became careless... I would be worrying far too much... that power has been of no good for any I know to this day." he finished, giving her a sharp look before taking a sip of his drink, Connie followed his example as she thought through his words. She just shook her head before grabbing her sandwich again.

"Dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is."

As those words left Altair's mouth, Connie couldn't help but stare. Such words spoken so lightly, was this what Altair thought of on occasion? Or did he believe these words fully? They applied to her though... did that mean the way she was living previously was unnatural? Because she feared death? It was natural to fear it, most people did... she was no exception... she just... tried a little too hard to avoid it.

Perhaps this was his advice to her, to remind her that it was a fact she could not escape.

He was right of course, which she found she shouldn't be surprised for, since he usually was a smart man in that regard. She smiled at him behind her sandwich, he had admitted he was worried for her, but she also wondered what people he was referring to... perhaps the targets he had killed over the years?

She looked directly at him then and met his golden eyes; he didn't back away from her stare.

Sometimes she forgot he was an assassin, watching him do all the normal things she did almost made him less threatening. But looking into those eyes she knew he could become just as deadly as his title spoke. He _was_ an assassin after all.

_Dying or getting killed isn't something unnatural. Living aimlessly without a purpose is._

"Altair, fear of death is not something I can just put aside as natural... it is one of my true fears... after my parents died..." she stopped, sighing before placing her sandwich down once more and taking a gulp of her drink. She never usually talked about her parents with Altair.

"I am not asking you to forget it Connie, merely stating the fact that you do not need to worry about it to the state you had been in... I will be by your side, whether it be to protect you, or love you," he finished, his warm hand gently grasping at hers as he finished.

She was silent as she stared into his eyes, her eyes slightly blurring. She hadn't been paying that close attention, but they were leaning close over the small table again, both within reach.

"Altair... I... I..." without finishing, she leaned forward and kissed his lips softly, _lovingly_. Her hazel eyes closed before pulling back and watched as his opened to meet her gaze.

"I love you," she said with a grin, smiling at him as he smirked and brought her face close once more for another kiss. She supposed he didn't deem the previous long enough, she lightly laughed into the kiss at the thought.

Breaking away slowly, Altair gave her a questioning look and she merely shrugged, a sparkle in her eyes once more as all her depressing thoughts were gone.

Altair gave no fight to her lack of response. Whatever the reason he saw no need to ask, it wasn't important if she didn't mention it. He knew now that if it was important, she would tell him, she had rightly admitted so.

And he was happy for that fact.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys... I hope you're not _too_ upset at me for not updating in... a very long time... Sorry! **

**Well, this is pretty much a whatever chapter. like no action... It was needed, for several reasons... But i like writing the convo's between the two, they're pretty fun sometimes XD **

**Either way, i would have gotten this out sooner but you know... life... ah hell, who cares right? lol**

**Anyways! Hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your support is very well loved.**

**Thank you to my beta Miss. Fleckle!_  
_**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Love you all!**


	67. Lies are Common

**30/12/2012**

**Don`t own Assassin`s Creed.**

**Chapter Sixty-Seven: Lies are Common**

The drive continued at a reasonable pace. Neither complained with the drives' length, as they had one another for fun and entertainment. What's more, the couple had no encounter with anyone suspicious.

As it stood now, the scenery which had been present the first trip wasn't as spectacular as they remembered. To compensate, the discussions had delivered in both intensity and vigor. The current subject had just turned way for the serious now, both tense and calm.

"Remember that moment when I was in the castle and you were talking with your master?" She asked quietly.

"You mean when you were acting rather foolishly and nearly had yourself killed?"

"You know what I mean Altair..." she seemed rather serious with her question it seemed.

"Go on then," he nodded, waiting for her to continue.

"Well... did your Master ever mention me? I know I'm _your _responsibility, but did he question you about me?" There was a silence when she finished, one she didn't appreciate. With a quick glance in Altair's direction she saw him staring at her. She turned away and bit her lip, waiting for him to speak.

"Why the sudden question and interest?" he asked, head directed at her tilted.

When she turned to face him once more, she took in the manner of which he was seated. He was facing her, chair pulled back fully and body turned with his one leg resting atop the dashboard. The other was bent beside him; his arm dangling off it now as he curiously looked at her. She couldn't help but take in everything about him. Looking away she sighed before responding.

"When I first met him -well besides thinking I was going to die, and fearing for my life,- he seemed off, but I wasn't paying much mind to that. But... when I was wondering the halls looking for the healer's wing... I passed by him and he gave me this look... like he knew something I didn't and smiled..."

She was silent then for a moment before she shook her head to dispel the unpleasant thoughts. "That's beside the point now; I just want to know if anything went on between you two that I don't know about."

"Connie... why didn't you tell me this before?" he asked, voice soft as he spoke. As much as he knew and obeyed his master, he was not above questioning his actions. As of late, he found himself questioning his master's authority as well. Be it Connie's influence, or the frequent holes in his master's tales, he didn't know enough to blindly follow his rule anymore.

"I didn't think it was important."

"Well he didn't mention anything," he answered plainly, sliding his arm to rest his hand on his bent knee. He would be paying more mind to his Master now, no matter whom, he would look out for Connie now. He knew he wouldn't bare her death well if it so happened.

"Really? Well makes sense... you would have told me if something important was said..." she finished, hands tightening on the steering wheel. She wouldn't doubt Altair anymore, he had proved so to her.

"All he asked was whether you were in the castle," continued Altair, reaching over and placing a firm hand over her tensed fingers, urging her to relax.

Connie only nodded, relaxing her fingers. That was a reasonable question to be asked, his Master could then warn other assassins of her presence...

"Where did this question come from?" questioned Altair suddenly, sitting back in his seat and leaning back. He denied being restless in the car, but Connie knew better.

"You know how paranoid I can be Altair... Most things stem from that." She stated, brushing a strand of hair out of her face.

Altair only smiled and turned to the window, he shouldn't be surprised that's where the question had come from. This was Connie after all.

When she heard no response she turned and investigated. All she was met with was a smiling Altair looking out the window. She always enjoyed his smiles...

_I'm happy he's not miserable..._

Smiling herself she leaned the short distance over and kissed his check. His skin was warm against her lips, faint traces of his stubble coming in once more. As she pulled away to look to the road, Altair quickly placed a hand to her chin, gently holding her as he gave her his own kiss, one that was placed at the corner of her lips. His lips were so warm...

At this point, Connie had unconsciously slowed the car down. She knew there was no one on the road to worry about, and if by chance there were, they could easily pass them.

When Altair drew the short distance away to see her soft expression, hand still upon her jawbone, he took in her shining eyes with pleasure as he leaned in once more to her soft pink lips.

This time, he didn't miss her lips.

Connie hadn't been stunned in a while, and as she saw this kiss coming, she had rather not been that prepared for it. Yet, she couldn't pull herself away. In fact, she found herself kissing back without a care in the world, car completely idle now.

Altair slowly slid his arm protectively around Connie's frame, pulling her closer to himself. The warm hand that was once on her jaw made its way to her dark hair, entangling the fingers between her soft locks with each twirl of his fingers.

This is what he had always wanted. Something he craved for since realizing his feelings for Connie. It was something they had done, but the passion behind this kiss was rather different. It conveyed the love they shared for each other, all in this one small action.

He licked her lips through the kiss, making her shudder at how pleasant it felt. She opened her mouth and felt a tongue invade inside, moaning as it explored her mouth, giving a few tentative flicks herself.

Altair shifted and began to nibble on Connie's bottom lips when she pulled away, gasping for breath. Breathing deeply, the two looked into each other's eyes- hazel or gold, the only colours the two of them could see.

Connie's eyes feel to half mast as she watched him closely, waiting for her breath to calm. Altair kissed along her jaw bone in wait, and right as it did, he dove in for another heart felted kiss. It seemed Altair had no shame, no shame in accord to his tongues actions.

Connie moaned, giggling when Altair's tongue hit a ticklish spot. Her giggles vibrating in the connecting of lips and caused both to groan in pleasure.

Connie pressed her body against Altair's more firmly and she felt his wrapped arm around her waist tighten further as a small tug issued from his entangled fingers in her hair. With a small moan of delight, Connie closed her eyes and fell deeper into the kiss, a faint chuckle from Altair barely heard.

Biting Altair's lip lightly, Connie's hand slowly slide up his arm, resting on his shoulder before her fingers found his hair. Tug she would not, but run her fingers through his hair she would. And she _knew_ how much he liked it.

A hitch in his breath delighted her as she continued, a groan next to follow.

"_Connie..._"

On second thought, perhaps a small tug would be fun...

As she gave a soft tug; the resounding hiss thrilled her as a small laugh escaped through her lips. Her giggles continued as Altair broke away to kiss down her neck, turning into a moan as he found a rather sensitive spot.

*BEEP!*

Jumping, the two separated before Connie looked behind through the rear-view mirror. She frowned at the car sitting behind, the driver continuing to honk as he became angrier. Huffing –with a flushed face-, she quickly motioned for him to drive passed them, which he didn't, only honking more now.

Frowning her swollen lips, she glanced at Altair-her face still rose tinted-, noticing the smirk he had before shaking her head. _People_, she thought in disgust, they hand the worst timing sometimes.

"Hold on," she called, foot on the gas hard as the car swerved into action. The tingling in her lips never forgotten as she sped down the road, a small laugh shared between the two at the situations outcome.

* * *

The roads were dry, cracked and cold -the air crisp and brittle. This cold environment was all thanks to the changing season, as winter was fast approaching. Snow had not yet graced the cold ground, but soon it would arrive.

Connie and Altair were close to the destination now, taking into account the seasons change. Altair tolerated it quite fine, but Connie knew that when snow actually stuck to the ground, he wouldn't be as content as he was now with the weather.

Altair had asked about the cold, and Connie had simply explained that it would be snowing soon as December was nearing.

A thought occurred then, she wondered if the two of them would still be together then, when the snow finally fell...

This wasn't the first time she had such thoughts though. They both didn't know how long this time switch would go on for, or whether it would just stop. Sure Connie had asked the... necklace, but she was never answered, nor did she have any dreams. It was as if its presence wasn't as present as it had been for that short while.

Either way, she hoped that when the snow finally decided to come, Connie could watch it with Altair. Watching rain was great, but snow was even lovelier. More so when one could dance and play around in it. A dance in the rain would never be topped, such a carefree refreshing action was above all else. And it was such an action that had brought her to encounter Altair to begin with.

The rest of the ride was rather enjoyable, now that the two were so close, Altair would freely ask questions with no hesitation. It was a nice change Connie thought, and one she was happy to support and answer all his questions- even when some of them were ridiculous.

An opportunity like this, one in which two people from different times interacted... it was something she was sure didn't happen often, if at all.

And if that was the case... could issues arise from such an interaction? Could there be any effect on the future? It had occurred to her before, but she barely interacted with people in his time, and in hers, they were constantly in hiding- not to mention no one could understand him...

But... the two of them had decided not too long ago that none of this was a coincidence.

Connie had had one dream recently, though she denied it to Altair. It was nothing though; all she remembered was gold writing. It was the same dream she had had when she figured out the necklace was behind everything. When she woke up this time however, she wrote down the words. That paper from that moment on was a reminder that something would happen; the only question now was when.

_In the time of peril the wall of dust will end the dream. But do not fear, as when the true wish is seen, the dream will begin. Coincidence is faulty, inevitability will consume, beginning to end, to beginning once more._

She didn't want to think of such things any longer however, she just wanted to talk to Altair.

They were pretty close to Connie's house now, and really, the idea of such was getting to her. She really didn't care though, Lyla couldn't touch her, and if she tried anything she was sure she would be fine. She had Altair after all, and he _was_ a Master Assassin.

Connie's voiced died down in conversation with Altair as the scenery changed, grabbing her attention. The radio was on, playing subtle tunes but that was not what had her attention. She glanced over at Altair in his relaxed position looking out the window as well; his foot was on the dash and he looked rather calm. That was a good thing considering the conversation they were just having.

"Altair, we're closing in on my house..." Connie whispered, hands tightening on the steering wheel.

"Your tone of voice suggests you are having qualms with this situation." He remarked, a little irritated that she was showing such a thing now. He had questioned her plenty of times on the course of the trip; always making sure she was positive on this choice.

"I've always had my doubts Altair, but sometimes they need to be ignored."

"I trust your judgement Connie, but after so many warnings to this situation, that is all that I have left." He finished, watching the sparse houses pass as they continued down the road.

"If anything happens just remember we have that plan F. And I'm already taking a lot of precautions, here look!" she finally stated, grabbing her necklace and pulling harshly on the metal cord. It snapped cleanly as she held it away from herself, immediately not accustomed to the warm metal not being against her skin. She vanquished the little frown within seconds of its appearance.

She stopped the car and looked at Altair, necklace dangling from her hand. His eyes were wide at the sudden outburst and result following it. He had been sure she would have forgotten her promise and just worn it anyway.

He only wanted it to be off her so that if anything happened... and they got separated, one wouldn't leave without the other. It wouldn't work without Connie wearing it, and if she wasn't, there was more chance that they wouldn't get separated if something happened.

But what his real reasoning was... was a gut feeling.

He watched as she finally calmed somewhat and put the necklace in one of their traveling bags.

"Thank you," came Altair's low voice and she slowly looked over to him. After a moment, she smiled back.

It was moments later that Connie finally pulled into Jake's drive way, parking the car in his garage. His alarm was on so she knew he wasn't home.

At the moment now, Connie and Altair were walking casually towards the house they had first met at. A feeling of nostalgia came over Connie as she watched her house get bigger and bigger the closer they got. It felt like she hadn't been there in years when in fact it hadn't been that long ago...

The driveway was empty besides the car Connie knew well enough to be Lyla's. It seemed she was there before the two... that was to be expected she supposed.

When they were finally at the door, Connie just stood there, staring. She jolted when Altair placed his hand gently on her shoulder, smiling down at her in encouragement.

She smiled and nodded, before reaching for the handle of the door. It wasn't locked.

The door was opened slowly and Connie walked in, Altair following behind at a slower pace.

Shutting the door she quickly looked to the left to see Lyla watching TV in the living room. Walking over slowly, feet ghosting over the familiar floors, Connie stood a distance away from Lyla before calling out to her.

"Lyla..."

She immediately jumped at the sound of her name and got off the couch, turning to face Connie.

"Connie! Long time no see!" she called in a cheery voice, eyes moving towards Altair before turning her attention to Connie once more.

"Yes... it has been a while..."

"How was your trip? Where were you anyways?" continued Lyla, taking a seat on the couch once more. She gestured for Connie to sit as well but she ignored her.

"It was fine, long drive." There was a moment of silence where Connie realised Lyla was waiting for her to answer her other question, if her raised brow was anything to go by. _That will not happen._ "I'd rather not say Lyla, it's none of your business."

"Just like it's none of my business who this guy is right?" she questioned with a frown, nodding over to him. Another moment of silence greeted them before Lyla sighed.

"Connie, cant you tell me anything anymore?" her tone of voice was that of sadness, a small frown across her lips now.

"Lyla I have no reason to tell you anything, nor do I need to explain anything. I only came here for one reason, and one reason alone." When Connie finished she took a deep breath eyes closed before they opened to lock with Lyla.

"What is it you know of Mom and Dad?" enquired Connie finally, eyes watching Lyla as her expression changed rapidly.

Silence once again greeted the room before Lyla took a deep breath and stood up, blue eyes shut before opening to stare directly at Connie.

"... Don't call them Mom and Dad. They aren't your parents." Stated Lyla, her cheery expression totally gone.

"Why are you acting like this?" Connie whispered, slightly shaking from Lyla's words. It was something she should be use to, but it had come from nowhere. She was confused however, she had come to see Lyla so they could discuss Mom and Dad, and the possibility they were alive! And she was acting like this? She didn't understand...

"You're a fool Connie, I thought you wouldn't fall for such a thing..." her eyes downcast as she continued. "I had hoped you were smarter than this Connie." she whispered, taking a seat on the couch. Voice calm now, as her hands folded on her lap, looking at Connie with a hint of sadness.

Connie absolutely froze as those words left Lyla's mouth. She could feel the air tense then, and she herself did as well. Altair no doubt could sense her unease, as she felt him shift from behind her.

"_**You...**_ What did you do?" spoke Connie, her voice a sharp whisper as she glared at Lyla, a threat of pain she was sure Lyla could comprehend. She quickly found her way in front of Lyla before she grabbed the front of her shirt dragging her up to meet Connie's face. Something terrible was about to happen... she could feel it.

**"What did you do Lyla!"** cried Connie, fear coming into her voice as she glared down at Lyla jaw clenched.

"I'm finding Mom and Dad... in exchange for you and that man," she whispered, eyes lowered in shame.

Connie's heart started to beat excessively then, as if a bird was trapped in a small cage.

The door to the kitchen then opened and Connie's eyes snapped towards it, eyes wide with a fear she hadn't felt for a while. Her hand loosened around Lyla's shirt, but she didn't let go... She had to grip something.

A man stood there, tall and slender as his black suit clashed vividly with the yellow paint. He was past his prime, white hair in abundance. The dark words he drawled then sent a shiver up Connie's spine she will never forget.

"Connie... Altair... How nice of you to finally join us."

* * *

**AN: Sup guys, i'm going to tell you all why this took so long. Also please note that this chapter has not been looked over by my Beta, i dont know whats up and i'm guessing it has to do with the Holidays... and i'd rather not bug her too much :P**

**Anyways back to what i was saying. This story has been around for a while- been writing it for over 2 years now- and in that time i have matured quite a bit. Meaning i found some of my plot points from the past pretty stupid for lack of a better word. So as a result of that, i have to change things so that the main plot still works out. (this has been something i have been doing with my Beta for a long time now, so its not something recent that i had to do. But applying it is a different story)**

** In the end, sometimes it takes a little while. I've added too much to this story its starting to really bite me in the ass. **

**BUT as of now, there are no issues to work through so this shouldn't be happening anymore. ... well maybe a couple of things but i think i can get through them easily **

**That doesnt mean this has been the only cause of this late update, i have other things going on as well. **

** But either way, i hope you guys like the chapter!**

**Thank you to the people who reviewed the last chapter, your support is very well loved. Especially you guys who always review me. You know who you are and how long you have been around. I cant express how much it means to me to have your continued support. Thank you. **

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Love you all!**

**Edit!*** Has now been edited by the lovely ****Miss. Fleckle! Thank you!**


	68. Escape and Capture

**31/01/2013**

**Enjoy the Chapter!**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty-Eight: Escape and Capture**

"_Connie... Altair... how nice of you to finally join us." _

She could only stare at the man as he stood there smirking, body tall and intimidating, as people came in moving around Connie and Altair. Connie didn't notice however, heart beating wildly as her mind slowly processed what was happening and what to do.

Her eyes found Altair`s, it was a brief moment but it was enough time for them to pass a message. _Plan F_

When Connie looked back to the man at the doorway, her eyes scattered to the five other men that were present in the room. The others had probably come in from the hall on the other side. She surveyed what they had; a few had guns on their sides, but they were holding nothing, their arms crossed looking intimidating. When her eyes finally landed on the man, she saw him shaking his head before he sighed, speaking once more.

"No greetings? Hmm, at any rate I'm hopeful you won't make a big scene and answer a few of our questions," he continued, holding his arms in a welcome gesture as he waited for a response.

She only stared, not sure of the course of action to take. Her eyes landed on Lyla then, who was still in her grip unmoving. It might have looked comical at any other time, both her and Altair frozen at their spot, Connie gripping Lyla by the collar of her shirt...

Lyla had not struggled to get out of her hold once, and with a look to her eyes Connie noticed they were wet with fresh tears. When Lyla met her eyes, they quickly shut, but Connie read her eyes well enough. They were filled with shame.

Maybe even regret.

Looking back to the man who looked _very_ annoyed, she finally responded.

"Yeah, nice to meet you, and I would love to stay and chat, but I can't." Before they could act, Connie gripped and shoved Lyla into one of the men in her way. They both fell in a heap as Connie dove to the floor and rolled under the table, pulling her small gun out before kicking the table up with a grunt, clearly hitting someone from the yell afterwards.

Getting to a crouch she cleanly dove to the hallway before letting a couple of shots fire behind her, visibly seeing Altair in front of her and out of the way of the shots. Lyla... she couldn't help but hope she had stayed down...

"Get them, we need them!" yelled one of the men, and Connie's heart throbbed at the circumstances, fear finally fully kicking in.

The two ran to the basement door and opened it quickly, slamming the heavy door closed and locking it behind them. Gunshots were heard then as the men started shooting at the closed door. Jumping down the side of the staircase, they landed in a heap as the shots continued.

"Don't shoot, you imbeciles, capture them!"

They proceeded to go under the stairs and Connie grabbed the latch, pulling it opened before pulling Altair down with her, eyes locked.

Connie's heart was fluttering as she jumped down the hole, landing on her feet before performing a roll. It didn't do as much as she hoped and she gasped before rolling out of the way so Altair could follow her down; the adrenaline masking most of her pain.

He joined her a second later and grunted at the fall before reaching for Connie and helping her the rest of the way up, arm around her waist as they ran down the passage to the ladder ahead, the one that would get them out of there.

She nearly cried in relief when her heated hands grabbed the cool ladder. She placed her gun in the back of her pants, before she climbed as fast as her limbs allowed, voices behind them driving her faster.

When they reached the top they pushed the latch out and opened the passage to the grounds outside the house. When their eyes finally adjusted to the change in lighting, they were met with a surreal sight.

Armed men not familiar were above them then, guns trained down at the ready.

'_Shit'_ was the only word that crossed Connie's mind at that moment.

One of the four men above lowered his gun and raised his hand to his shoulder where his radio rested.

"Sir, subjects are captive," spoke the man in a low voice, smirk appearing a moment later.

Distantly Connie could hear others down below them as well, ready if they should try to go back and take a different route.

The man above motioned towards the two and Connie was quickly pulled out of the opening, pulling her out of the way and training a few guns on her. Altair was treated much the same, albeit more caution, as they moved him across from Connie. When they stopped moving him his eyes glanced up, instantly locking with Connie's. She knew exactly what he was feeling then; worry and a hint of sadness. She quickly looked away before anything else passed between them and made her feel more ill. A self inflicted reaction, but one she couldn't help.

This was... her fault.

Clenching her teeth in anger, Connie looked up at her captives, the remains of her adrenaline rush pushing her to act. They wouldn't shoot her... they needed her for something...

That thought in mind she jumped up and pulled her gun out, aiming quickly to take a shot at one of them. She never got that far however, one man shooting at the gun in her hand. She hissed in pain as her eyes locked with the man who shot at her.

How had he done that?

Before she knew it she was shoved back down to the ground, now utterly out of ideas, eyes still on the blond man looking smug at his victory of disarming her.

"We're not useless marksmens my dear."

Crunching on the stiff grass could be heard then as more faces joined the group, the man from earlier leading the way.

When he finally came to a stop he was in front of the duo, arms behind his back as he chuckled darkly. Leaning down towards a kneeled Connie, he smirked. She couldn't see it, but she could feel it from his closeness.

"Really you two, you didn't think these passages would have worked on us did you? We've been here long enough to know everything about your 'house' young Winters." The man spoke in a telling voice, grin wild as he pulled away, looking down at the two in amusement. Connie's jaw clenched in fury, how could this have happened?

_How could It have not... with the eagerness you had to come..._ Even her thoughts betrayed her.

"Nothing to say? That's fine; you'll have plenty of time to talk where you're going."

Connie only frowned, glaring at the ground hard as despair hit her full force. The man tricked, before placing two fingers below her chin and forcing her to look up at him.

"Don't look so depressed, there was no possible way out of this." Connie ripped her face from his hold, glaring up at him.

"Like hell there isn't... there's always a way," she argued, eyes locking with Altair, he was always looking to the floor, and at that moment Connie realised it was all useless... they weren't getting out of this one...

"Sir, Vidic just pulled in." Despite the man trying to speak the words in a low voice, he was unaccomplished; the dead silence of the spot enough for all to hear.

"Excellent, bring them," he finished, smirking before he waved his hands and walked away. The men grabbed and hauled the two of them up, turning them around and walking them to their cars. _Those hadn't been there before; Lyla must have warned them we were here somehow._

Rather quickly they were on either side of a car, and Connie gave a slight cry of discomfort as her arms were yanked behind her back before being restrained. Face pressed flat against the top of the car, she looked across at Altair, who stood calm as he too was restrained. She saw the worry in his eyes however.

Yanked sharply away from the car then, the man in charge silently opened the back door for Connie, smiling mockingly as he walked to the driver's door, getting in himself. Connie was pushed harshly into the back then, leather seats cold as she was hard-pressed in, meeting Altair's warm side.

Two more men entered the spacious car then, sitting on either side of Connie and Altair, blocking the side doors. They watched the two carefully once they shut the doors.

A man chuckled from the front then, a person who had completely missed Connie's observations from the moment she was in the car. He sat in the passenger's seat, turned slightly to face the man in charge from before. It was rather obvious the amount of authority this new man had however, and Connie could only assume it was who they called 'Vidic'.

"Well done Charles, I assume the mission wasn't hard to fulfill?" he turned then to finally meet Connie and Altair's gaze, smirking at the two in obvious amusement. When Charles went to reply, Vidic turned to him once more, getting comfortable in his seat.

"Not at all Vidic, quite easy indeed. I thought you assured me it wouldn't be easy with these two?"

Vidic hummed in pleasure, before replying. "Perhaps the two are losing their touch." He laughed at his own comment before he turned to smile at Connie, and it was then she got a better look at him. He wore a similar suit to Charles but was accompanied by a leather jacket and red scarf. He looked so casual... but she knew he was bad news.

"You should be honoured I came all this way to meet you Miss Winters; usually I'd have you drugged and delivered."

'_Charming' _she thought, glancing over to see how Altair was doing. He hadn't spoken a word since the whole ordeal started. Noticing the sudden silence, she looked back to Vidic with a glare, realising he wanted her to respond.

"Am I supposed to thank you?" she muttered.

"Not quite," he smiled again before nodding to the men on either side of them, in an instant Connie once again gave out a startled yelp as something sharp pricked her neck.

"What the hell was that!?" she screamed, struggling against her restraints again, the situation just kept getting worse and worse. With all her struggles however, they were useless as the man at her side held her down.

"Nothing to worry about too much," he spoke, turning back to the front and motioning for Charles to finally start driving.

Connie blinked back tears, clenching her teeth as she suddenly felt very woozy. She turned slightly to see Altair, lips trembling as she shook her head at him. That was it, they were done for now. Whatever these people wanted... they would surely be getting. They didn't seem the type to lose...

Altair suddenly smiled reassuringly at her, and her eyes widened at him. Why...

Everything started to blur then, the last thing she felt and saw was Altair beside her, his warm presence the only solace she had at that moment.

The last thing she heard however were the laughingly sweet words of Vidic.

"Sweet dreams..."

And all went black.

* * *

Everything was dark, there were no sounds, no... Nothing.

"_Connie..."_

The whisper of her name jolted her out of her foggy mind, but she still didn't understand where she was or what was going on.

"Connie!"

This time she heard the voice loud and clear, her vision coming to her as she finally woke up from her daze.

Whipping her head around her surroundings, she took in where the heck she was. Her thoughts were jumbled as she struggled with the memories of what happened before her blackout, and her current place.

"Connie, _calm down!" _ Came the voice once more; voice a harsh whisper. She whipped her head in the direction of the voice and her eyes widened. There was Altair, restrained to a chair, looking over at her.

Gulping she looked down at herself, realising she as well was tied down and restrained. Her struggles renewed as she began to panic. _I have to get out, where am I? What is this place? How did I get here?_

"Connie, look at me."

Snapping her head over to him once more, eyes wide, she pleaded with him for the answers she desperately needed.

"You need to calm down, there's nothing you can do... I've already tried. We have to bide our time with these people..." he explained, holding her gaze until she calmed down somewhat. Taking a deep breath she nodded her head, finally coming to terms with the situation.

"...I'm sorry... This is all my fault," she whispered, head lowering as she thought over the whole situation.

"Thinking like that won't help us; we have to be calm and aware... We're in enemy territory now."

Nodding with a shiver Connie finally looked around the room slowly, taking in their surroundings. The room they were in was stark white, trims of grey in a few places. There were only two doors she could see, one was more of a glass window showing the hall beyond it, and the other was metal, guarding who knew what.

They were facing the doors, and when she looked behind her she could only see a desk with a huge window behind it. Other than that desk, there was nothing in the room... It seemed rather odd.

She heard Altair sigh and looked over to him again, taking in his expression.

"Never in my life have I been captured so easily or often as I have with you." He spoke, smirking lightly in her direction.

"Is that your way of lightening the mood? Or blaming me for this situation."

"I am not faulting you, I am also responsible, but I was trying to change your train of thought."

"Thanks but... I don't think you can... Why isn't anyone in here with us? Don't they want to keep an eye on us?" questioned Connie, wiggling slightly in her bound state. The whole situation was becoming quite unnerving. Wiggling a bit more, she realised her hands were bound in something she could probably get out of. She wouldn't get Altair's hopes up though.

"One of the men from before has come in, but he left when he saw you were still unconscious. He tried speaking to me, but he either gave up, or figured out I couldn't understand him." Answered Altair, flexing slightly against his bound state before relaxing once more. No doubt he was as sore as Connie was for being restrained so long.

"Hmm, well if he had to check in person, does that mean there are no cameras in here?" looking around quickly, she couldn't see any visually, but that didn't mean there weren't any hidden ones.

"I don't see any but..."

"That doesn't mean they aren't here," finished Altair, nodding in understanding.

"Exactly... and if that is the case, maybe we can get out..." finished Connie, wiggling her leg to confirm if she still had her knife in her boot. When she felt the stiff metal she instantly smiled. They were only bound down by what she assumed were plastic ties around the legs; their legs were attached to the chairs legs though, which were bolted to the floor. Their hands were bound by something else... but she had no idea what, just that it had some wiggle room.

"I have a knife in my boot, but I can't get to it right now. If they unbind us... there might be a chance to get out..." explained Connie, Altair only nodded before shaking his head a moment after.

"And then what shall we do? We don't know where we are, or how to get out. We don't even know how many people there are. It's unlikely we will get out that easily."

"We can find a way; we always find a way out of these situations, don't we?"

"We have, but this is different, we can't even try and wait this out... you don't have your necklace. We can only wait for an opening." He explained, shaking his head in loss, he could only hope a moment of weakness would arise with these people.

"I forgot about that..."

The sudden sound of the glass door sliding open caught the attention of the duo quickly, both watching as the man Vidic walked in, white lab coat swishing behind him.

"Good evening, enjoy your little naps?" he asked casually, giving them both a smile before walking towards the metal door. It opened for him easily as he walked in, he came out a moment later with a chair of his own, placing it directly in their field of vision before taking a seat himself.

He continued smiling, even through the glare the two of them were giving him. Clearing his throat he decided to continue speaking.

"Now then, do you know why you two are here?" he asked, clasping his hands in an excited manner. Connie wanted to be silent and ignore him, but she didn't think it would turn out well. Not to mention Altair couldn't answer if he wanted to... it was up to her, again. But she would see how much she could manipulate the situation.

"No, sorry, I don't know who you are, or what you want..." she whispered, voice as innocent as she could muster.

"You may call me Vidic, and you are here because you have something my employers need." He smiled lightly before he continued talking. "And unfortunately until then you cannot leave."

Connie barely contained the glare she felt rising up, but she restrained herself. She wanted to keep up this ruse of innocent misunderstanding. And that was only plausible with a little bit of fear added... not a glare. She felt her eyes slightly water then, as if she was about to cry.

She hadn't planned for that, but it was happening. This situation was actually getting to her. She didn't know where she was after all, and what they could possibly want. All she knew was this place _had_ to be Abstergo, it just had to be.

"What c-could you possibly need from me? I don't cause trouble, w-we don't cause tr-rouble... We live in the middle of nowhere." Connie stuttered out, sniffling a little. She noticed Altair glace at her from the corner of her eye but didn't pay him mind. No doubt he would be wondering why she sounded so... tattered.

She wished to god these hand cuffs of theirs felt familiar, then she could get out of them... as it stood now, she would have to keep trying. A slight clicking noise could be heard from the cuffs and Connie stilled as Vidic stared at her, face thoughtful of her reply, and no doubt the sound.

Vidic stood then, turning his back to them as he clasped his hands neatly behind his back. He seemed perfectly at ease, not at all worried about what she could be doing to the cuffs... she was sure he knew what she was doing... that look he had given her before he stood...

"That's a shame. So the women named Connie Winters I've seen in the _past _isn't you?" He smirked as he turned around, watching in amusement as she tried to remain unfazed.

"I don't know what you're talking about." _So they are after the necklace perhaps... how would that help them?_

"Don't play coy with me; I know who you are and what you have been doing with Altair here. What I want to know is how." He demanded, moving a couple of steps closer to her. It was at times like this she wondered if Altair was completely oblivious to what was going on, or just remained quiet out of habit.

"Who do you think you are? You can't just kidnap and drug people! Let alone cuff them to a chair and interrogate them!" she suddenly shouted, calm ruse completely thrown out the window.

"This, my dear is Abstergo, we can do as we please. You however have not answered my question," he continued, turning away once more, and walking to the front of Altair. She stared after him as he tried to look imposing to Altair. He just sat there indifferently.

"How about you Altair? Care to answer my question?" When Altair remained silent, Connie could tell Vidic was a little irritated, but he held firm, most likely waiting for Altair to crack and at least say something.

Connie looked away and continued with her attempt at getting the cuffs off. If she could at least get that far, perhaps she could get to her knife and ask this guy her own questions. Like how in the world he knew about... the time traveling.

Even from there she was sure she could threaten to kill this Vidic guy to maybe get out. He seemed to be of pretty high standing, they surly wouldn't consider him expendable...

She glanced to the side as she took in Altair's expression. He didn't look too impressed with Vidic looming over him waiting for an answer. But she had nothing to say to help him... she was too focused on these cuffs.

Suddenly there was the clicking sound again from the cuffs, only this time they were much louder. A sudden scream came from her as a huge jolt in the form of a shock hit her. It lasted a moment before it ended; the only sound in the room her soft pants. In her sudden daze, she realised the shock had come from the cuffs, which were now rather warm from use.

"Ha ha! What a treat you are, trying to escape like that..." laughed Vidic, striding over to her front once more. She could see the concerned look Altair was sending her, but her attentions were drawn elsewhere rather fast.

The man whirled around on her then and roughly grabbed her chin, forcing her face in his direction as he sneered down at her.

"It seems that Miss Connie Winters doesn't fully understand what's going on here... allow me to enlighten you." Connie gasped as he finished, wincing as he roughly pushed her face away and started to walk around her, observing her ever twitch from her restrained seat.

"There are no surprises here. None of your little acts will work, nor will your little schemes. Your plans are useless as you are helpless. So be a huge help and realise that now, as I have no time to play these games with you," he finished, pulling his chair closer in Connie's direction before taking a seat once more.

"Surprised?" he continued, smiling down at her.

"How...?"

"How what? How did I know of your little ruse? How did I beat you at your own game? How did I simply crush your last hope as if it were nothing?" Connie could only stare fearfully up at him as she finally realised how exposed and in danger the two of them were.

"It's simply really... I'm much better at this game than you," he finished, watching her flinch as he leaned in closer to her, smiling at her fear.

"The chase is finally over... and I have won. In simple terms Miss Winters, this is game over for you." Her eyes snapped open at his last comment and she suddenly glared fiercely at him, teeth bared as she replied. "It's never over, you don't know anything."

Vidic only laughed.

"Oh? Well whatever I don't know yet, I'm sure I'll know by the end of your visit... or am I wrong?"

"Just die already..." she spat, struggling slightly on her restraints again.

"I would... but it's not nearly close to my time yet... your friend on the other hand... "

"What are you talking about?" she continued, frown pulling at her lips.

"Oh my, you don't know? Well you see your sister informed us of this friend of yours... he didn't seem of much help in the end so we simply-"

"If you hurt him you will regret it!" she cried, slamming her back against the chair she was in, forcibly trying to get loose. The chair would not even rock as it bolted legs held firm to the floor.

"Threats again? I thought we got past this... unless you want me to start making my own once more." He continued, taking a seat in his chair again, he looked rather comfortable that was for sure.

"You have nothing against me." she stated, looking down to the tiled floor. What more could he possibly have on her. It sounded like they did something to Jake... and the only one left was Altair...

"Again you insist with these terrible tactics. Have you not realised I know all about you and your adventures. I know exactly how much Altair here means to you." He paused there and let the information sink in before continuing.

"Altair here has the right idea. He hasn't spoken a word. I had initially needed him, but that job was finished with Desmond..." Connie gave him a questioning look, but he ignored it graciously.

"So really, Altair here is useless unless he somehow knows how you two keep going to the past... And he seems pretty admit on not talking at the _moment._"

He laughed slightly before suddenly glaring.

"That leaves you, and I don't have the time to get Altair to talk."

"I don't know what you're talking about."

"Of course you do you little bitch. I'm on a deadline here, so if you're not going to cooperate, tell me now so I can stop with the pleasantries."

"What pleasantries you asshole, I don't know what you're talking about."

Vidic looked like he was about to slap her then, but contained it, taking a calming breath before sitting up straighter in his seat.

"Is that a no?" he asked calmly, and when Connie refused to even acknowledge him, he only stared her down. No doubt he was thinking of alternatives to get the information he wanted. Was torture an actual option for these people?

However what was really nagging at her was why they didn't already know what the cause of the time travel was. She knew they hadn't discussed it in the past often, actually she didn't remember a time at all. She had mentioned where she got it from, but they had never discussed that it caused them to time travel.

...There was that one time in the Healers wing... But she couldn't remember what they had said about it.

"Connie, is it wise to do this?" Altair suddenly asked. When Connie looked over to him with a sad expression she could only nod her head.

"What choice do I have?" she replied simply, closing her eyes at the look he was giving her before looking back over to Vidic. He was staring at her oddly then, giving her a look she wasn't sure she liked.

"You understand his language?" his voice was filled with skepticism, no doubt finally putting two and two together.

Connie only shrugged her shoulders in reply.

"That's not possible," he simply said, staring at Altair before walking over to him once more. Connie stared at him in worry, he had pretty much said he didn't need Altair anymore... And she didn't like what that implied.

"So Altair, how have you liked the future?" asked Vidic suddenly, staring critically down at Connie's one and only companion.

When Vidic did not receive even the slightest acknowledgment, he glanced at Connie with a smirk before turning back to Altair.

"No reply? That's fine." He cleared his throat and took a step back before continuing. "How would you feel if we brought Connie here to another room and tortured her?" Altair only stared on, a frown coming to Connie's lips as she realised what he was doing.

"You can't understand me can you?" questioned Vidic finally, and when he received no reply, he started laughing excitedly.

"Well this is fascinating!" he called, walking briskly over to Connie once more. "He understands you but not me, now why might that be?" he questioned, coming a little too close to Connie which resulted in her flinching back. When Connie remained silent, Vidic only sighed in what she could only guess was his annoyance.

His hand suddenly reached out towards her, resting on her stomach lightly. Connie wiggled in discomfort and looked up towards him in question. He stared into her eyes then, and she could see his amusement clear as day.

"Let me rephrase that," he started, before smiling and jabbing his fingers down on the part of her stomach, right where she had been stabbed previously. Her cry of pain was heard clearly as Vidic continued, ignoring Altair and his shouts and struggles.

"Is there a reason you know of for this interesting development Miss Winters?" he questioned once more, backing away from Connie with a very smug smirk.

Connie glared up at him, doubled over as left over pain race through her nerves. She hadn't expected that to hurt like it had, it felt as it had when she had first been stabbed. Was... Was she not healed? Or had the necklace left her with more than just a scar to pay for her life?

"... How?" she coughed out, before shaking her head. "I don't know the reason, he can just understand me!" she answered quickly when Vidic took a slight step closer.

"That is intriguing... it leads me to believe that maybe _you _are what I'm looking for," he finished, taking a seat in his chair like any other time. "But it also leads to the conclusion that he is useless for information gathering now..."

"Connie, are you alright?" came the whispered words of Altair, when she looked over to him she noticed how tense he looked. They had only been in this room with this man for what must have been an hour and he was already bending them to his will.

"Yes, don't worry." She replied, but her words did not change his expression nor convince him.

"Not a wise choice of words there Connie, he should be worrying, especially if you don't answer that question of mine from earlier."

The silence after that statement was deafening.

"You wouldn't know how to use it even if you had it!" shouted Connie suddenly, fed up with the whole situation. He wouldn't have it, and it wouldn't work for him, there was nothing he could do and she didn't want to sit there and be tortured in a way she hadn't thought possible.

...And if he moved onto hurting Altair for answers...

She wouldn't let it get that far, she was sure that's why Vidic was keeping him around still.

"And you do?" he asked calmly, folding his hands on his lap once more.

She could only shrug her shoulders in reply.

Vidic sighed the, shaking his head before speaking. "All you have to do is say yes or no. Now answer the question. Do you have it?"

She was silent.

"Do you have it!?"

"Don't play with fire Vidic, you might get burned." His face hardened before he turned away, head perched on his hand as he let out another long sigh.

"Why must things always be done the hard way? You haven't answered my question."

"And I never will."

He stood from his chair then, shaking his head in disappointment before turning to glare at Connie.

"Do you not understand? All of this is to better the world, don't you want that?"

"I don't see how," scoffed Connie.

Vidic ignored it.

"If we could travel to the past, the artifacts we need would be within our grasps. The future we have always wanted and dreamed for wouldn't be our once distant objective anymore..." He trailed off as he realised he might have said too much.

Composing himself, he clasps his hands behind his back before speaking.

"I realise now that your minimal cooperation is at its end. And I am too close to our goal to let you stand in our way. It seems I'll have to conform to other ways to get you to speak. Pity."

Turning away he walked over to a wall intercom before speaking into it. Not a moment later armed men came walking through the door, five of them in total as they walked into the room.

Connie watched as Vidic nodded over to her with a smirk, before the men proceeded to walk her way.

Panic set in full force as she realised she wasn't going to like what was going to happen. As soon as she was removed from the chair her struggles renewed themselves to a vigor she had not displayed as of yet.

"Let me go!" she cried, landing in a heap on the floor as she got out of their hold. It didn't deter them however, as they proceeded to drag her to the rooms exit. Taking her someplace she rather never see.

She could hear Altair's shouts of protest, hear the chuckles of Vidic as he watched from a distance, and hear the cries of her own as she fought pitifully to stay in one place.

She could only then wish and hope for a miracle.

*Beep!* *Beep!* *Beep!*

* * *

**AN: **

**Hey guys! Look this didn't take that long to come out! And look how long it is! **

**Hmm, it is the result of me knowing exactly what I'm doing, and not having to decide on or figure out things anymore! Well... most things lol.**

**Well hope you guys liked the chapter! **

**What do you think is going to happen!? I seriously have to stop typing with the exclamation mark! **

**Thanks to ****the**** lovely ****Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter!**

**Thanks to all who reviewed the previous chapter, really can't thank you enough. I never thought in my wildest dreams this story would have picked up the way it did, and have so many followers. Truly can't thank you enough. **

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Love you all!**


	69. Acceptance

**14/02/2013  
Don`t own Assassin`s Creed**

* * *

**Chapter Sixty- Nine: Acceptance **

All movement stopped as they turned to face Vidic, the source of the resounding beeps coming from him.

He gave a slight sigh before pulling out his phone from the pocket of his lab coat. Flipping it open, he quickly read the contents of the message before looking back at the screen in front of him. Everyone was frozen looking towards him, Miss Winters restrained to the floor by the men under his command.

Shaking his head he quickly addressed them.

"Restrain her to the chair again, I have a better idea," he ordered, looking back down to his phone as he heard the distant cries of the girl. Such a spirited one she was.

_I hope things are moving along smoothly Vidic, we are on a tight schedule._

- _Oswell_

Of course one of his employers would be keeping close tabs on this little situation. He had assumed he would have a little more time, time he would use to break the answers out of Connie. Now it seemed he would have to move to more drastic measures.

That was fine by him; the enjoyment just never lasted long this way.

There was a clearing of the throat and Vidic looked up after sending a quick reply, taking in the scene of Connie restrained once more. Putting on a smile he grabbed his chair and brought it right in front of Connie before taking a seat.

"Sorry for that little mistake, I should have never removed you from that chair to begin with. Now..." he cleared his throat before continuing.

"I don't have time to waste so I'm going to explain this as quickly as I can and you can relay it to Altair or not, it's your decision."

"That's not much of a decision," she bit back.

"Quiet," he ordered, slapping her across the face in a way that was too casual to be normal. Connie only gritted her teeth.

"Now as I was saying. I have a tight schedule and I need answers from you promptly. I was prepared to wait, but I don't have time for that now. So you either answer my questions, or Altair here pays for your silence."

"What? Keep him out of this, he doesn't know anything."

"Which is exactly why I'm using him in this aspect. The way I see it, if he dies because you were too ignorant to give a proper answer, his death is on your hands."

"No it wouldn't be! You're deciding to do thi-" he slapped her again.

"I said be quiet," he added once more.

He let a brief moment of silence fill the room, eyes wandering over to Altair and taking in his murderous death glare, it wasn't one to joke around with. In retrospect, he supposed he earned it; he had slapped his lover twice now. He chuckled.

"Are these terms agreeable?" he asked smugly, and smiled when he received no response. "Excellent."

"So, where is the object you time travel with?" asked Vidic finally, crossing his arms as he stared at Connie waiting for a response. She raised her head before turning to look at Altair.

"I'm sorry Altair," she spoke, shaking her head.

"Hit him." He ordered, motioning for the men around Connie to surround Altair. When they had, one of the men pulled his fist back before connecting it with the side of Altair's face. Connie gasped at the exchange, but Altair merely had his face turned slightly from the hit, expression the same.

"I said hit him!" ordered Vidic, it wasn't that hard a task and he was rewarded with that crappy display? Altair didn't even look fazed.

The man who had hit Altair initially looked shocked at Vidic's command, and before he could try again, another placed his hand on his shoulder, pushing him out of the way.

Altair looked up to the new man and sized him up; he was defiantly more accomplished than the other man, so he prepared himself for another hit, one of more velocity.

The second man smirked before he cleanly walked the rest of the way to Altair, grabbed his newly grown length of hair to hold him in place, before drawing back his arm and bringing it down full force on Altair.

The resounding hit was heard loud and clear.

"Altair!" cried Connie, watching in horror as Altair slowly brought his head back up to glare at the man before him. This is why he never grew out his hair.

"I'm fine Connie," replied Altair, ignoring the slight warmth of blood rushing to his injured area. He's taken worse, much worse. It seemed men in this time weren't as up to par as his enemies in his own time. That wasn't to say it didn't affect him, he would just downplay it to assure Connie.

"That was better, you, you're in charge of hitting him when I give word," continued Vidic, pointing to the self-satisfied man that still stood before Altair.

"You're a monster," spat Connie, glaring at Vidic across from her, who looked as smug as always.

"I am what people make me," he replied before crossing his arms once more. "Where is the object you time travel with?"

"You can't use it!" she shouted, watching in horror as Vidic nodded to the man again.

"Hit him," ordered Vidic.

Again the sound of hit flesh filled the room.

"Where is the object you time travel with?" he asked once more.

"It doesn't matter, it won't work!" she shouted, thrashing in her chair as the man once more hit Altair head on.

"Stop it!" she shouted, eyes blurring with tears as the situation progressed. Altair's head was lowered, a frown clear on his face. There was no way he could assure Connie that he was alright, the grimace etched onto his face could not be undone.

"All you have to do is answer the question Connie, where is the object you time travel with?" he asked, face blank as he stared at her in a bored manner.

Slowly raising her head Connie met his eyes.

"I don't have it anymore, it's gone," she whispered, teeth clenched with the effort to stop her tears.

"Bullshit," he stated before looking back to the man. The man who was all smiles while abusing Altair stopped short when Vidic suddenly shouted.

"Wait! Why don't we try something else?" he suddenly suggested, standing up and heading over to one of the stand by security. "Your bludgeon please," he ordered offhandedly, glancing over his shoulder at Connie with a smirk as he saw her eyes widen.

"Are you crazy!?" Connie shouted, struggling like mad as she tried to break free, looking over to Altair with fear. He met her gaze, his golden eyes reaching her, and she couldn't help the tears that began to flow.

"What do I do?" she whispered and mouthed the words to him, hoping he would understand. She didn't know what to do, didn't want to watch him get hit over and over again, she didn't want to watch him suffer, she didn't want to see him in pain.

She didn't want to play this game anymore.

"Do what you must," he spoke, wincing from the sudden pinpricks of pain that greeted him when he spoke. But even then, he managed a small smile.

Her lip trembled at the site of him, and her body trembled at what was to come for him. Vidic would never stop... she knew he wasn't that type of man.

Her sight of him was blocked slightly then as the arrogant scum bag from before stood in front of Altair. Bludgeon in hand and ready to strike.

She was going to look away, but Vidic was on her in an instant. Grabbing her chin and forcing her facing in the direction of Altair.

"Watch..." he ordered menacingly, smiling in satisfaction of her trembling body. "Your lover has to endure this because you cannot answer a simple question... why not change that?" he whispered into her ear, watching with her as the first strike hit, striking Altair across the face.

Connie flinched as it hit Altair, watching with wide eyes as his face whipped to the side from the force, and fresh blood was drawn.

Vidic's warm breath wafted across her check as he chuckled ominously, soaking in her reactions like a mad man would.

"Do you not want to end his suffering? Look at him; he's clearly not doing so well."

Connie remained silent, unable to move or speak. She was supposed to protect Altair in her time. She was supposed to keep him safe. She was supposed to protect him from everything of harm. That was all her heart wished her to do, all she was tasked with, and she couldn't follow through in the end.

He had always kept her safe in his time... always... even against his own Master. And she had let her arrogance cloud her judgement; it was these facts that lead them into this situation to begin with... If they had just stayed at the house... if she could have just admitted that her parents were actually dead and not follow a lead like a hopeful dog...

Then none of this would have happened and they could be on that sunflower hill outside that blue and yellow house... watching the sun rise or set... as the wind blew around them in the open fields...

"Hit him again," instructed Vidic when he received nothing.

But that dream would never be now.

"Stop!" she shouted, whipping her face out of his hold and lashing out to bite his hand. She succeeded... but only for a moment before Vidic slapped her once more. She didn't acknowledge the sting, it was nothing compared to what Altair was enduring.

"Bitch," he seethed, rubbing his injured fingers with his other. He glared at her for a moment before chuckling.

"You know, I have to hand it to you, I thought you would have given up by now." He paused for a moment before shaking his head.

"That needs to end now however. I'll make a deal with you-"

"Fuck your deals, they're utter shit." He ignored her and continued.

"If you tell me what I want to know now, I'll over look this attack of yours, and treat all of Altair's wounds with the utmost care. If not, I'm sorry to say, Altair won't look so good rather fast, we might... break a few things."

She wanted to tell him, she really did. But then what would happen? Sure he might have treated Altair with care, but then what? What would happen to them? He said nothing of letting them go... Nothing of allowing them to leave and be forgotten. They would be in the same situation... at his mercy with no way out.

"It's been more than five days Vidic... surly you know we would have gone to the past by now... so why haven't we? It's because the object is gone," she stated, watching his expression carefully as she spoke. When she got to the end however, he looked nothing short of furious.

Shaking his head furiously he grabbed hold of his chair and whipped it against the glass doors, creating a rather loud bang throughout the room, but the glass did not break.

Oswell would be on him again soon, he needed results today.

Stalking over to Connie he grabbed her shoulders before he began to shake her vigorously. "Why must you make this so hard on yourself?! Why!?" he shouted, still shaking her. She cried out slightly at the awkward pull of her tied arms hitting the chair continuously as he rattled her.

"Leave her be," spoke Altair, angry at Vidic's actions despite his own situation.

"You be quiet!" He shouted at Altair, uncaring to the fact Altair wouldn't know what he was saying. He turned back to Connie and shook her again, calm composer from the beginning completely gone at that moment.

"That's it, you've forced my hand, and everything that happens to him now is your fault. I don't have time to wait for you to crack the slow way, no. So you have the pleasure of watching him get beaten upon an inch of his life!" he finished, releasing her with a shove before standing straight, jaw clenched in what appeared to be a painful manner as he tried to compose himself.

"Hit him, and don't limit it to the face," he ordered, fists clenching at his side as he stood tall over Connie.

"Why!?" shouted Connie suddenly, shaking her head at everything. Why does he even need it? What could he possibly want to achieve with it. He had mentioned some grand plan earlier... but what would it achieve?

"Why? Are you stupid? You didn't answer my question!"

"No! Why do you need it so much!?" she shouted, face red from the height her voice reached. She was huffing then, deep breaths needed to quell her emotions.

"Why would I answer such a question? Do you believe _me_ to be daft?"

"No but perhaps you could convince me to answer your questions!" she continued, ignoring the rapid shakes of Altair's head he was sending her way.

"If we got that item of yours Miss Winters, we could travel to the past and acquire the items we need to right this world rather easily," he stated, glancing at Altair out of the corner of his eye he continued.

"No matter how many assassins are there, we have the technology of the future, nothing could stop us from our goal." He went to pick up the chair then and took a seat, distanced from the both of them.

"In fact, you'd be surprised that you both sparked this idea. That escape from the Templars was rather ingenious."

"You're not serious..."

"Of course I am. No one could stop us, and your _crumbling_ Assassin's order wouldn't stand a chance." He finished, crossing his arms as victory swelled from his being.

"Crumbling Assassin's order...?" she whispered, glancing over to Altair.

"You know not of anything!" stated Altair, disbelief of the statement clear as he glared at Vidic. Vidic only smirked at Altair; sure he would have taken badly to that comment.

This man knew nothing of the assassin's order, but Altair would not be blind to not consider the words. This was a man of the future, surly his words were not out of spite. Altair couldn't understand why the order would crumble however. There were a few things sure, but not enough to _crumble._

Connie stared on, mulling over the plan Vidic explained.

They had been inspired by them? What they had done in the past had inspired this? She couldn't even imagine all the lives that would be lost to their senseless killing, all for the sake of finding these objects that could help them change the world—

Wait, this idea of an object helping them change the world for the better... When they were captured in the past the Templar's had proposed the same thing... But they were looking for a piece of Eden... that meant...

"You sound just like those Templar's; you're after a piece of Eden..."

"Pieces my dear, there are many... and thanks to a little help... we know exactly where each piece is in the past," he answered, laughing at the whole situation. He could feel it coming together then. All that planning finally paying off...

"You're a Templar aren't you?" she finally questioned, feeling like she already knew the answer. It all made sense after all... and if they existed in the present time still... did that mean there were also assassins?

"Yes, you are correct."

"You'll be destroying the timeline if you do this..." continued Connie, trying to reason with the foolish man.

"And what would you know about the timeline? Haven't _you_ done enough to it as it is?" questioned Vidic, shaking his head at her for her reasoning. She could only stare at him, she knew she hadn't messed with time really... she kept to Altair's side and didn't interfere with the affairs of his missions...

"It makes sense you know... There are many artifacts that have never been found, that they simply disappeared from the past. Wouldn't it all fit together if you factored in the fact that we went to the past to get these artifacts and brought them to the future? Which is why they disappeared?"

Connie said nothing.

"Which means this was all suppose to happen... that it already has happened. It's only a matter of time... speaking of which," he stood up and walked back over to Connie.

"I must remind you that we are on a deadline, you have one more chance to answer my question before you regret it."

There was no way they achieved their goal... the necklace only worked with Connie... it said she was its master... so how...

The snap of Vidic's fingers brought Connie out of thought and she snapped her head to the side as a loud whack was heard from where Altair was, a coughing fit following. That man had just hit him in the side-_hard -_, and Altair was bent over coughing.

She looked back to Vidic with wide eyes, and was met with his expecting ones.

She could not... she looked over to Altair and met his gaze again. Her anguished face met his and he only shook his head.

"Again, but hit him more than once," ordered Vidic, and Connie held Altair's gaze, eyes widening as she watched the bludgeon be pulled back before it came down on Altair once more hitting his other side.

It continued on like that, one, two, three times before it finally ended, and Connie couldn't hold back her tears anymore. This time when it ended a loud groan came from him, the coughing fit returning, but this time he coughed up blood.

Connie gasped at the sight, crying but not knowing what to do. She couldn't tell them... she couldn't.

"_Again."_ No... She couldn't let him get hit again... Her dear Altair... Her love.

"Stop..." she whispered, shaking her head.

She couldn't right? She couldn't tell them? But why?

Why?

Altair suddenly let out a howl of pain, being hit once more. But it was enough.

"Stop! I'll answer! Just stop!" cried Connie, trashing in her chair. No she would not let Altair endure anymore. She didn't know how they were going to get the necklace to work... but she didn't know nor care. She just wanted them to stop hurting Altair.

The room was silent then, only the laboured breathing of Altair, and the sniffles of Connie heard.

"C-Connie..." stuttered Altair, drawing her attention. She looked to him with hopeless tear fill eyes. He let out a shuddering breath, before drawing in another one. "What a-are you doing?"

"So Miss Winters, where is the object you time travel with?"

"There is no object..." Whispered Connie, eyes wet with tears.

Vidic sneered, stalking up to her with his hand raised, ready to slap her. Her next words froze him to his spot however.

"It's me."

* * *

**AN: SUP GUYS! DID I REALLY JUST END IT LIKE THAT?**

**Yup, I know I'm sorry. The things these two go through... Hopefully it gets better for them soon :3**

**So what did you guys think of the chapter? Hopefully I kept Vidic constant throughout the whole thing. It was kinda hard to write him how I wanted... and he like turned into an abuser... **

**But it's because he's frustrated! He has that Oswell guy to worry about... and Connie and Altair are not being helpful. **

**Anyways let me know what you thought! I would have had this up earlier but my computer was acting a little screwy. **

**Thanks to the lovely Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter!**

**I would really like to take this time to thank all the reviewers of the last chapter. I wrote back to the signed reviewers, but for those who were anonymous/guest reviews, I would really like to thank you here. Some of you wrote me some very inspirational things :D**

**So thank you to everyone who reviewed! Truly can't thank you enough.**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Love you all! And I hope everyone has had a great Valentine's Day! **

**Happy Valentine's Day! :3**


	70. Undetermined

**Do not own Assassin`s Creed **

**03/04/2013**

**Chapter Seventy: Undetermined**

_"So Miss Winters, where is the object you travel with?" _

_"There is no object..." Connie whispered, eyes still wet with tears._

_Vidic sneered, stalking up to her with his hand raised, ready to slap her. Her next words froze him to his spot however._

_"It's me." _

"You?" Vidic whispered, lowering his hand as he stared at her.

"Connie... what are you doing?" Altair spoke, holding her gaze for as long as he could. The grief he saw in her eyes struck a chord within him—she was doing this for him. He knew she was, but he could do nothing to stop her... she felt responsible for him here... She dropped his gaze then and looked back to Vidic, hair covering her view of Altair. She glared at Vidic with full force, teeth clenched as she tried to control her emotions.

"Yes, _me_." She affirmed, frowning up at him.

Vidic chuckled, shoulders shaking lightly before his head turned upwards to the ceiling, chuckle turning into a laugh.

"You had me there for a second," he continued to laugh again before finally calming down. "But I am not stupid my dear, what you say cannot be true," he finished, sneering down at her.

"I suppose more of your time will be wasted then," spat Connie, hazel eyes glaring up at him. She turned her head away from him then and looked over to Altair.

His head was slightly lowered, either from the pain or effort to hold it up. She was glad to see that nothing looked broken... at least on his face. She couldn't be sure about the rest of his body, but the blood...

She should have stopped it all so very long ago. There was no way out of this and she wouldn`t lose Altair no matter what.

A frown worked its way onto Vidic's face before he pushed away from Connie, turning his back and facing the glass doors, hands clasped behind his back. He looked so stiff when Connie turned to look at him once more.

"This cannot be true, such a feat would require a piece of Eden, and you are not one." He spoke, before turning around. "So where is it?"

_I always thought this necklace would be the death of me._

Connie thought solemnly, lowering her head and shaking it slowly.

"Vidic... I don't know what you know about us, but when have we ever talked about an object?" asked Connie lowly, mind racing with thoughts of a plan. She withheld a smile as she watched his jaw clench.

"How could you possibly be the answer to this?" he muttered, pacing in front of her before continuing.

"You two had never mentioned anything concrete in the memories, just the illusive 'it' as you referred. But then, we haven't had the chance to go through every memory of Altair's. We had been on a deadline for something else..."

When Vidic finished talking, he turned to stare at Connie, trying to decide if all his information supported her claim. And whether he should be giving any of this information away; he knew her as a sneaky bitch after all.

"The 'it' we referred to wasn't an object... It's a mark I have," she explained, closing her eyes to distance herself from the situation at hand. As much as she resented the burn on her chest before... it now had its own use.

A lie that would either save them, or give them time to think of a way out.

"A mark?" questioned Vidic, stepping forward.

He certainly was intrigued.

"Yes its... it's on my chest." Connie clarified, reluctance clear in her voice.

Fast steps were heard as Vidic quickly walked up to her, stopping a few inches away. Connie stared up wide eyed before sinking back into her chair, looking away as Vidic reached forward.

When nothing happened she looked back over, coming face to face with a smirking Vidic.

"Nervous are we?" he spoke mockingly, reaching for the first button on her green blouse and un-buttoning it. His breath smelt of coffee, and she turned away, distancing herself from the situation. He moved onto the next button just as slowly.

Her eyes locked with Altair, and his surprised expression questioned her, but she could see he was greatly alarmed at what Vidic was doing—even if he tried to hide it. She could only imagine his thoughts at that moment; she didn't know what she would say to them though. She didn't even know what to think of this whole situation she had gotten herself into.

Cold finger brushed her skin then and her head snapped back, eyes locking with Vidic's stunned grey ones. Looking down at her half covered chest, she felt his fingers brush over the scarred flesh.

It had become silver in colour since she received the mark, markings from the necklace practically engraved in the scar they were so visible. She didn't like looking at it, but she couldn't help it at that moment. She had to hope it was enough for them to accept.

"These markings are similar to those of a piece of Eden; I suppose your explanation does have merit..." he finished, taking a step back.

Personal space reclaimed, Connie couldn't help but let out the breath she had been holding. The markings mimicked that of a piece of Eden? Did that mean that her necklace _is _one?

The thought had never connected before.

"Of course the value of your life has rapidly increased, and I suppose you are aware you will never be as free as you once were?" he questioned. Sure he had put it into better words than it actually was, but she didn't have to know what his words truly meant. An object was easy to control... a person? Not as easy, that is of course if you didn't have the proper means.

They of course did.

"I understand," whispered Connie, body slightly trembling from the cold hitting her now exposed flesh. She was uncomfortable with her shirt exposing down to her bra, but she could do nothing about such a fact.

"Do you also understand that just your explanation is not enough?"

Connie nodded.

"It is enough however for today, and since I am a man of my word..." snapping his fingers at the men over by Altair he turned to face them.

"Four of you stay here, the rest leave and send a doctor up here to treat his wounds. After that, get back to your regular duties." Vidic ordered, pointing to the door and then to Altair. Nodding, the majority of them left without a word; only the one who had been hitting Altair lingered and smirked at him as he left the room.

Looking back over at Connie, he sighed before buttoning up her shirt for her. He did respect a person's dignity after all.

"Thank you," spoke Connie as Warren headed to leave the room as well.

His laugh filled the room as he turned to face her.

"Thanking me should be the last thing you want to do my dear."

His words froze her as he finally left the room. But she knew deep down that he was right.

It was all she could do though, her only choice.

* * *

"—A few bruised ribs and minor lacerations, as long as you don't over exert yourself you should be fine," the doctor reported, as he finished his inspection of Altair.

"Don't overdo anything Altair, you should be fine," Connie added, so Altair would understand, nodding to the doctor as he turned to leave.

Connie briefly heard the doctor muttering about something, but didn't pick up what he said exactly.

"Connie, I will be fine. I've had much worse, or have you forgotten my role in the past?" Altair questioned her, face covered in a few bandages.

"That doesn't mean I have to like It." She whispered sadly, eyes dropping from Altair. Really, she could have prevented all of his injuries if she had just spoken up in the beginning. But, she had thought Vidic wouldn't go as far as he had. She was greatly mistaken.

"Please don't wear that expression Connie... It only adds to my worries." Altair admitted, smiling slightly at her when she raised her head. She could see the slight twitch of pain from the effort of his smile, and her eyes slightly watered.

She looked away and bit her lip. No, she had to be strong; this was the time to think of a way out of this place. They hadn't been bothered for over an hour now, and the men that were left in the room weren't bothering them either.

"I'm sorry," she answered before looking back over to him. "We just need to figure this all out," she continued in a whisper, so that the remaining uniformed men could not hear. It was an effort wasted though; they were too far apart to properly whisper.

"At the moment we have no means for escape, we are still trapped," he replied, sighing at his own words. He had only been released when the doctor had come in, and even then one of his arms had been cuffed to the chair.

The men left in the room had stood near if he tried anything, but he did not. He could not.

The only positive to that whole scenario was that they knew where the key to the cuffs were. It appeared they did not think someone would come into this room with the intention of helping them as the keys were left in the open.

When Connie nodded he looked back over to her, noticing how she was watching the men across from her. Connie and he were minimally spaced apart, but enough that they couldn't whisper properly. He had no problem talking as no one understood him; Connie however stuck to minimal words and signs. He took the hint.

"Do you think we can trick them?" he questioned.

She shook her head. "They haven't given us food once," she spoke, meeting his golden eyes.

"You think we have a chance to fight if we get fed?" he questioned once more, Connie nodded.

"I'm starving; do you think they will let us use utensils if they feed us?"

"You think they will un-cuff us and give us food? You have your knife in your boot correct?"

"Yes Altair I don't think they would treat us like animals," she responded, giving Altair a knowing smile.

"You should be lucky I know what you're trying to say."

"Of course," she smiled once more; that glint in her eyes returning with the prospect of a plan. Not all was hopeless now.

"I'm sorry, but neither of you will be getting food anytime soon," one of the men finally stated, walking over to the two. The rest followed him, like he was a pack leader.

"And why is that?" questioned Connie, frown genuine.

"We are not under orders to provide such a thing," he explained, smirking down at Connie; her frown deepened.

"So Vidic wants his 'object' to starve?" she asked, tilting her head.

The man was silent for a moment, surveying her as he mulled over her words. He had been in the room when Connie admitted to being his searched 'object'. She knew he knew what she meant. She just hoped this situation she got herself into with Vidic could actually produce an ounce of good.

He wouldn't want her to starve and get sick right?

"I can't help you," he finished, turning his back on her. Connie stared shocked; he had brushed her off like nothing.

"Sir are you sur—"

"Shut it Mike, just ignore her." He ordered, looking over his shoulder at her and giving her a glare.

_Why he sure is—_

Connie's thoughts were cut off then as two loud beeps resounded from the leader and the one named Mike. They looked at each other for a moment before the pack leader motioned for Mike to follow him.

"You two," he stated, pointing to the other two men who were not beeping. "Watch them, and don't leave this room," he ordered, stalking to the door and leaving, Mike following behind like a lost puppy.

When the glass door shut, the silence in the room was uncomfortable. Connie wondered what the hell was actually happening. That leader guy had looked shocked at first, so she had decided this wasn't a regular occurrence. The question now was whether this was a good thing for her and Altair, or one that wouldn't help their situation at all.

"So what's with the alarms?" Connie asked suddenly, addressing the two men in the room. They both turned to face her, a questioning look of doubt that she had actually talked and addressed them.

When no one moved to answer her question, she rolled her eyes; causing the one on the left with the short dirty blond hair finally responded.

"It's the alarm for a minor security breech, only certain men are called from their post," he stated offhandedly, the man beside him elbowed him in the ribs.

"You didn't have to give away that much mate."

"And what could they possibly do? They're strapped to a chair," finished the first man on the left.

"And he can't understand you," added Connie, gesturing to Altair with her head.

"Look see, no harm done Jack," finished the first man as he smiled at Jack.

"And what about her?" questioned Jack, crossing his arms as he nodded his head over to Connie.

"What about her, what could she possibly do?" as much as the comment stung Connie, he was only partly right. She couldn't do anything at the moment, but that didn't mean she was completely useless in any other situation. Or that's what she thought to herself.

"If she couldn't do anything Carlos, she wouldn't be here... strapped to a chair like that. The other girl was never cuffed like that."

"What other girl?" asked Connie, but she was simply ignored.

"So what, you think she's some crazy assassin? Doesn't look like one," continued Carlos, shaking his head at his dark haired companion.

"Why don't you ask her smart ass?"

The soft sounds of the alarms were still slightly heard, and Connie wondered again if something seriously bad was happening. She did not want to get caught up in something else with Altair; they were already in enough trouble... that she got them into.

"So why are you in here Miss?" asked Carlos, crossing his arms as an amused smile spread across his lips.

"It's Connie, and if you didn't hear, they think I can time travel," replied Connie bluntly. She was pretty sure they wouldn't think she was serious; after all, that idea was way too farfetched.

Carlos stared at her for a moment before he grasped his stomach and laughed wholeheartedly.

"You can't...be serious..." he stated in between his laughter.

"Unfortunately I am, care to enlighten your boss on the impossibility?" stated Connie in a bored tone.

Carlos only laughed harder. "You... are a piece of work, you are. _Much_ more fun than the other girl."

"Carlos, pull yourself together mate!" hissed Jack as he slapped his hand on the back of his companions shoulder. That got him into a coughing fit, which took him a moment to get over before he finally calmed down.

"Whose this other girl you keep on referring to?" asked Connie suddenly, she was actually curious... And it seemed like he might answer a few of her questions... if she answered his.

"Don't know her name. I called her Blondie. We were across the hall watching her," he simply stated, glancing over to Jack as he shook his head.

"Why are you talking to her?"

"Boss man said nothing about not talking to her, and this is my entertainment. You know how boring it gets Jack. Blondie was totally silent!"

"Whatever, just stay away from her and don't tell her any sensitive information, we might be here for a while," Jack finished as he took a seat on the chair, getting relaxed.

It seemed Jack didn't think the alarms would stop anytime soon.

"Did this 'Blondie' as you refer to her, have blue eyes, hair tied up, and wearing a blue shirt with a white blouse over top?" Connie asked rapidly, fidgeting in her seat. She had just described Lyla, and she wondered if this 'Blondie' was actually her. She had no doubt Abstergo would have brought her here in the past. But these two made it sound like she was there at the moment.

"Yeah that's right, you know her?" he asked, voice curious and full of skepticism.

"Yeah I grew up with her... she got me in here..." answered Connie, determined to separate herself from her relation to Lyla. She didn't see Connie as a sister and neither would she.

"She turned you in? That's rich. Why is she locked in a room too then?" he asked actually confused.

"I don't know..." Connie muttered, wondering much the same. Seems Abstergo either lied to her or aren't done using her.

"Well whatever the reason she was totally silent in there, not even a peep."

"That doesn't sound like her."

And it was true. Through the time Connie had grown up with Lyla, she had never been much of a silent person. She was always talking to whoever was near, as if silence would be her undoing. But she shouldn't care about Lyla, she shouldn't care at all...

Did Lyla find their parents though?

* * *

"Desmond get up, we have to go," Lucy ordered, as Desmond came to reality on the animus.

Slowly getting up from the animus, he gave her a questioning look at the short memory he had just went through because of her demands from earlier.

"Ya well, uh, I'm gonna need a second..."

"There isn't time Desmond. We have to leave," Lucy cut in, pulling a disc out of the animus before running to the door to get out.

Shaking his head, he quickly ran after her. He was still curious as to why she was spotted with blood, but decided to question her later.

"We're really getting out of here huh..." he commented, following her down the empty hall as he looked around. "Abstergo's seriously got some fucked up interior decorators..."

He supposed he should have realised Lucy wasn't paying full attention to him, getting out of this place probably would need most of her attention. Heading down a floor by a short elevator ride, the two came swiftly out of it and proceeded down the hall.

"Stay close," she warned suddenly, running to one of the access panels and scanning her card. Two men beyond one of the glass paneled doors caught sight of Lucy however.

"Hey! You're not supposed to be up here!" One shouted before trying to open the glass door, while the other ran over to the emergency phone.

"I'm calling it in!" he shouted as he proceeded to do just that.

"We have a breach in the research wing. I repeat: there's been a breach in the research wing. Requesting backup from all available security personal. Subjects appear to be armed."

"Come on, we need to keep moving," Lucy murmured, door finally opening for them.

As the security guard spoke quickly into the phone still, Lucy and Desmond continued on their way, running through each door until they reached another hall, two men at the end of it.

"There they are! Mike take that side- don't let them get away!" shouted one of the men, quickly running towards the two.

Before one of them could strike down on Lucy, she grabbed his arm and threw him to the left, immediately engaging the second man. She grabbed his bludgeon and gave him a swift kick to the side, before grabbing hold of him and throwing him to the ground with the momentum of his fall.

With him out of the way Lucy turned the club back to the first man and whipped it across his face before moving onto the second and doing much the same, knocking them out in no time.

"Holy shit..." Desmond whispered in bewilderment, catching up to Lucy as she continued her fast pace down the hall through the next door. She didn't even look fazed, but he supposed this explained the blood on her shirt. She kicked _ass._

"Look at this place..." Desmond muttered, as they were brought into another branch of the place, it was so big...

Suddenly something caught his eye.

"_Holy shit, Lucy_!" he shouted, trying to get her attention as he nearly tripped.

"Desmond, come on! We don't have time for this!"

"No Lucy you have to come here! Look!" he called back, voice slightly lower than a shout this time. His arms were waving ecstatically however.

Huffing Lucy walked away from the elevator and back to where he was.

"What is so import-" she stopped herself as she looked towards what he was, blue eyes widening as she looked through the glass doors in front of them. Thank god they were partly sound proof.

There in the room was a security guard, with another standing. They were watching two figures that appeared to be tied down to two individual chairs.

They were Altair and Connie.

"What the fuck are they doing here?" whispered Desmond as he continued to look on, only looking at Lucy for a moment to see her shocked expression. They were lucky the men were turned the other way, otherwise they would have just seen the two of them standing there in shock.

"Shit, we can't leave them here," muttered Lucy, as she quickly pulled out her access card to open the glass doors.

"Fucking Vidic, how'd he get them?" Desmond said, shaking his head. He looked back inside the room and noticed he had drawn Connie's attention, but she quickly looked away. When he looked over to Altair, he noticed he had his full attention.

The door opened then and Lucy ran in, quickly grabbing the bludgeon on the standing mans side- who Connie knew as Carlos- and whipped it across Jack's head, knocking him out cold.

Carlos didn't stand a chance, as the shock of the situation had him frozen before he too got a hit to the head he would surly never forget. That is of course not taking into account the factor of him getting brain damage. If that were the case he wouldn't remember it at all.

"Desmond, you try and free Altair while I get Connie."

"Wait _you're_ Desmond? And how do you know us?" Connie questioned, her voice skeptical, as she watched Lucy come over to her. She didn't know them and from that earlier display, the lady right behind her wasn't someone to mess with. It unnerved her.

But they were freeing them right now... that meant something right?

"Lucy, I can't get this off, we actually need a key," Desmond stated, as he finally gave up and moved to the restraints on the chairs legs.

"Dammit, this is taking too long, why the heck do they have you in these kinds of cuffs? ...Never mind," Lucy muttered, as she looked around briefly before spotting something on the desk behind them and running to it.

"We're special I guess," Connie mumbled, looking over her shoulder as Lucy came back with the key.

"Guess they weren't expecting anyone to come in here and free you," Desmond laughed as he saw Lucy with the key.

Connie only shook her head, immediately rubbing her wrists when they were free. She watched as Lucy walked over to Altair, making quick work on his own cuffs.

Reaching for the knife in her boot, she quickly cut the ties on her legs before jumping up, quickly running over to Altair and doing the same.

"Of course you have a knife," Desmond grinned as he backed away from the ties when she came over. She was just like he remembered, only actually in front of him now.

"Yeah..." she muttered slowly, when she finally got a good look at him... he... he looked like Altair.

Suddenly Altair jumped up from his chair and grabbed Desmond by the cuff of his white hoodie, one much the same as his.

"Why do you look like me?" he asked, frown present on his face.

"Umm... Lucy, Connie, a little help?"

"He wants to know why you look like him, as do I." Connie answered, pointing to him with a frown as well.

"We don't have time to explain right now!" Lucy shouted in anger as she grabbed Desmond and pulled him from Altair's hold, slightly chocking him for a second before Altair finally let go, only after he received a frown from Connie.

_That was rather forceful_,Connie thought.

They all ran out of the room, jumping over the bodies on the floor as they went. Connie gave Altair a worried glance, hoping his injuries weren't serious enough to hinder the escape. He looked well enough from the smile he gave her, but she knew he could hide his pain.

"Geez, what did they do to you Altair?" Desmond questioned as they exited the room. No one responded.

Connie's pace suddenly slowed as she noticed who was in a small glass room beside her.

It was Lyla.

Frozen to her spot, it took her a moment to build the courage to approach the opening. Walking up to the glass door, she stood in front of it for a second and immediately caught Lyla's attention.

"Connie!" she shouted, jumping up from her chair and running to the other side of the locked window.

"_Lyla,"_ Connie hissed, perfectly aware that Lyla would be able to hear her thanks to the microphone outside the door. She had no one watching her... it seemed she wasn't deemed watch worthy.

"Connie you have to get me out! I don't know what's going on!"

"No thanks, you got yourself into this mess."

"Oh _come on_! We have to go!" Lucy shouted, expression full of anger as Connie looked to her. Lucy was seriously regretting this, but she couldn't leave them here, not after Desmond saw them.

Connie looked back to Lyla.

"I had faith! I had faith that you would get out! This was all for the sake of our parents!" Lyla begged, banging her arms against the glass as she spoke.

"Connie!" Lucy shouted, her voice tense. Connie ignored her, eyes set on Lyla's blue ones.

"So now I'm related to you?"

"You know what I mean! Please help me!" Lyla cried, hitting the glass some more.

"C'mon Connie," Desmond urged, motioning for her to hurry up. Looking back to Lyla, Connie quickly decided what she would do.

"I have _faith,_" Connie responded, watching as tears actually began to slide down Lyla's face. Taking a deep breath and shutting her eyes, Connie turned her back on Lyla, taking hold of Altair's arm as they semi ran after Lucy. Connie needed Altair as much as he did at that moment.

She wasn't sure if she would ever see Lyla again... But she wasn't sure if she even cared.

Lucy gave Connie a look, but sighed and shook her head; concentrating on the task at hand. Their freedom.

The elevator Desmond and Lucy were headed to previously was just around the corner and they made it in record time.

"What about the cameras?" Connie asked, staring up at a few as they ran by, quickly all getting into the elevator.

"I rigged them to loop old footage; we should have a little more time before they catch on." Lucy answered, pressing the floor they needed to get to. Connie smirked in appreciation of the woman's skills.

"You can do that and they didn't notice?" Desmond enquired.

"How do you think I managed to hide all your night-time snooping from Abstergo?" she replied with a smirk.

"You're good," Desmond commented, smiling over to her.

"So I've been told. But they're onto us now, we need to hurry."

"Agreed," Connie spoke, looking through the glass window at the few people below, she hoped Lucy knew what she was doing.

Altair was watching the two from a corner of the elevator with Connie. He didn't know them, but his senses were telling him they were of no harm. Connie was by his side, holding his arm. He had given her a look at first but let it go. His chest and body did ache, but he didn't need her full support.

He wouldn't deny her help however.

When they reached the bottom of the elevator they all quickly got out, Altair's golden eyes sharp as he took in all of their surroundings.

"Careful..." Lucy's whispered as they neared a corner; she stopped and looked around it before turning back to the silent group.

"We need to get to that elevator on the other side of the room. Follow my lead, but keep an eye out for security. I'd rather avoid a fight..." she finished, staring over at Connie and Altair, and noticing how Connie proceeded to whisper into Altair's ear. She heard snippets of what she just said, and narrowed her eyes slightly.

"Can he not understand me?" she deduced quickly, nodding her head at Altair.

"You got it," Connie whispered, shrugging her shoulders when she only received a look of more question. Connie wasn't going to answer any more of her questions until she answered a couple of hers.

Quickly then, Lucy ghosted over to the entrance to the cubicles, everyone following behind her as they silently traveled.

"Is that an Animus?" Desmond asked suddenly.

"What's an Animus?" Connie questioned as she looked over to Desmond, who was only a little bit in front of her.

"Trust me you don't wanna find out, they've had me in one for weeks," Desmond mutterd, shaking his head at the thought of it all.

"I'll take your word for it then."

They stopped for a moment as Lucy checked both ways before continuing on their silent journey.

"Why are there so many?" Desmond asked, who was no doubt asking Lucy, but she did not answer.

"What is it anyways? Animus-es? Or Animi? What do you think Lucy? Lucy?" he continued, still waiting for a response from her.

"What do they need with all of them?" he continued again; adamant to get her to say something it seemed. He was at her side as he was asking the questions, and Connie and Altair were behind them side by side as well.

"Desmond!" she said in a harsh whisper, obviously wanting him to be quiet at the moment. Connie was laughing behind them with Altair, who she was relaying everything to, it was sort of comical. She too would be asking questions but she knew there was a time and place for everything, and this was not it.

The elevator they needed to reach was in front of them then, and Lucy quickly proceeded to swipe her card to get it to open. But it did not.

"Fuck! I thought this card would work. It must be on a separate system and I don't have the code." Lucy whisper, voice frustrated as she looked back at Desmond with a frown.

Desmond shook his head and stepped forward to the code panel. "Wait," was all he said as he proceeded to press buttons sporadically. A moment later he got the right one.

"How did you do that?" Lucy asked, looking up at him.

"I don't know..." Desmond answered, shaking his head at the occurrence.

"It was eagle vision..."Altair spoke, and Connie stared at him in wonder before looking back to Desmond. How many similarities were there?

"Let's go," Lucy spoke, as she entered the elevator and everyone followed after her.

Connie looked around before going in, it was really odd that no one had caught wind of them yet, she had honestly expected a little more from Abstergo... But perhaps this Lucy had too many inside connections.

"It's always something..." Lucy said, shaking her head.

"What was that in the Animus? Subject Sixteen? Ezio... Audi... Audisomething?"

"I think we've been wrong all along. That's why we need to get out of here. Vidic and the Templars –they're only part of the problem."

"What do you mean?" Desmond asked, shaking his head at it all. "Templar's? Wait Vidic is a Templar? Guess that explained a lot," commented Desmond shaking his head.

"That's what I thought," Connie added.

"I'll explain everything to both of you when we get there."

"Get where?" Desmond and Connie asked in unison, they stared at each other before Connie directed her attention at Lucy.

"Look Lucy, it's nice that you are getting us out of here but we're not staying with you for long."

"And where are you going to go?" she asked, giving Connie a look.

"I have my places."

"Well unfortunately, I'm sure Abstergo knows all about them now, you'd be safer with us."

"Maybe for a little bit, but we wouldn't be staying."

"You didn't answer my question on where we are going..." Desmond cut in, but Lucy only remained silent. Guess she wasn't in the most talkative mood today.

A whole gathering of men suddenly came into view then, and they saw the group of them instantly. They started shouting to one another to surround Lucy and the others.

"You have got to be kidding," Connie muttered as she got into a battle stance her back against Altair's. She wasn't sure if he could fight, but he had leaned off her right away, pulling up his arms in a defensive stance.

"Connie we are going to have to really work together here." Altair said, back pushing into Connie to make sure he had her full attention. Connie smirked.

"Don't worry; I've got your back."

* * *

**AN: Hello everyone, I would just like to say I am sorry for the late chapter update. Hope this new one was long enough to make up for it. I had a lot of assignments due, and on top of that, I now have many exams to worry about :( But they end before my birthday so I'm happy about that XD**

**Also you guys have to check out this amazing artwork Mervley drew as inspiration from the story! She is amazing, and you all just need to see how amazing. She even drew the cover for the story!**

**Here is her D**A: **  
**  
**And if that link doesn't work, its mervley dot deviantart dot com. But you can also find her listed on my profile.**

**Did I also mention she drew the cover for the story? Amazing! Amazing!**

**Thank you to all who reviewed! You guys are incredible and I can't thank you enough for your support. Somehow this story is almost at 500 reviews, which is shocking in itself. I never actually thought I would make it that far. I thought I had a good story idea, but that aside, my spelling/grammar has never been amazing. Even though I have learned a lot concerning that over the years, I know I am still not "amazing" like some others on this site. So getting this far... It really means something.**

**So thank you everyone! And let us reach that 500 review mark!**

**Thanks to the lovely Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter! She really put a lot into this one :)**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Till next time.**


	71. Wall of Dust

09/05/2013

Do Not Own Assassin's Creed

**Chapter Seventy-One: Wall of Dust**

* * *

**Who remembers "**_**The key to all is close to tho'st heart. In the time of peril, the wall of dust will end the dream"**_**? **(There is more after that btw... but it's not important right now)

**... **

**The wall of dust is here guys! In the form of an ominous title! Since it goes along with that saying... that has been said like... 7 times(maybe) in this story so far... Okay I'll stop talking. **

**Learn what it is finally! I will explain more at the end! Maybe try and guess during the chap? **

* * *

"_Connie we are going to have to really work together here." Altair said, back pushing into Connie to make sure he had her full attention. Connie smirked. _

"_Don't worry; I've got your back."_

Not moments later the group of them were surrounded by Abstergos' men, who attacked all at once, leaving no room for error on anyone's part.

Immediately Connie felt Altair pushed back against her, and she could only assume he had been hit from the front being as she was currently distracted by the man aiming a punch for her.

Balancing herself, she quickly moved forward and attempted to grab the wrist of the man's fist nearing her. With her mind concentrated on that, she was taken by surprise when he also abruptly sent a kick to her side.

Doubling over, she clenched her teeth in pain as she tried to catch the breath she was forced to release.

_This isn't going to be easy_, Connie thought as she closed her eyes and stood straight again, taking in the expression of the smirking man before her.

She heard Altair grunt in pain behind her and knew she had to pick things up; she had to help him out on this one...

They should be working together.

Anger taking hold of her, she suddenly pounced from her bent over position and grabbed the man's arm to his surprise. Taking his statement to heart she circled around him; bringing his arm with her as she bent it backwards in a harsh tug.

A grunt of pain was awarded to her, and she quickly made things worse for him by kicking his legs out from under him. She jumped as he was falling, brining her elbow down on his back. The man had crumbled to the ground, and Connie made a quick kick to the back of his head before she was satisfied with his curled form on the floor.

Bringing her attention to Altair, she noticed she had left his back slightly open. Eyes focusing on the approaching man, she harshly kicked his back as he was making his way for that opening. The end result was his stumbling form diving to the floor, all from the unexpected force.

At Altair's side now she looked up to him with a smile.

"I say we take them on together, I'm not that good at this individual thing." Connie spoke, jumping lightly after as the man she had knocked down grabbed hold of her leg.

With an unexpected stomp to the head, the fingers around her ankle let go swiftly as Connie looked from the foot up to the one it belonged to. Altair.

"Sounds like a plausible plan," he replied, smirking to her before drawing his eyes to the incoming men. He had briefly seen Desmond and Lucy fight and was satisfied that they could handle most of the men, leaving a manageable amount to Connie and him.

Pushing Connie out of the way lightly from the male behind her, he grabbed his arm and twisted it, much like Connie previously.

"Connie!" Altair called as she watched surprised, before understanding his gesture and sending a swift kick to the man's back and pushing him forward. The resounding snap from his broken arm made Connie wince slightly but she pushed it aside, focusing on the new solider charging at Altair from the side.

Eyes widening she watched in horror as Altair hit the floor hard, sliding a few meters away as the solider on top of him quickly began his assault of punches to the face.

"Altair!" Connie cried, ignoring the groaning men around her and charging for Altair's aid. She watched another harsh punch hit his slacked jaw before screaming in rage, jumping on the man's back and wrapping her hands around his neck.

The unthought-of out plan of hers cost her however, and she was quickly thrown off of him, rolling to the side away from the scene. She could feel the scraps of the pavement on her skin accumulating, but she pushed the stinging aside, mind focused on one thing.

The soldier's death.

It was her fault Altair was in the rough condition he was in to start with, and she had thought he wouldn't have gotten into such a compromising position. But she had been wrong, and she needed to help him fast.

Even though it had only been a few seconds, all of this felt like such a long moment to Connie, as she reached in her boot for her hidden knife.

Finally grasping it, she jumped back on the man above Altair once more, and stabbed him deep in the throat, before slicing horizontally as she pulled it out.

She could hear the gurgling of the dying man, but paid no mind as Altair swiftly pushed the dying man off him and stood slowly up once more. Looking around he noticed the other two handling the last of the men and looked back to Connie.

Her eyes were wet with unshed tears, and he did the only thing he could at that moment. He embraced her in a hug, squeezing her to him.

"I'm sorry," she sniffed, head tucked into his neck as she spoke.

"Think nothing of it," he responded, running his fingers lightly through her hair as he surveyed their surroundings; there was no room for chances, they could still be attacked.

Drawing back, Connie looked up to his face, placing her hand on his check as she took in the bruises and scrapes accumulating on him. He was only hurt like that because of her, and the sight sent a pang of sadness through her.

His golden eyes watched her closely, eyes running over the few scraps she had, and taking in her hurt expression as she surveyed his own injuries. Frowning at her expression, he leaned down and kissed her softly, trying to assure her he was perfectly fine.

Connie's tears finally slid down her checks as she returned the kiss, eyes closing as the heartfelt kiss made an impression on both of them.

The sound of Lucy and Desmond's approaching steps drew Connie and Altair apart, both standing side by side as the other two stopped before them.

Desmond was looking the other way with a smirk on his face, while Lucy quickly made work on the new conversation.

"We need to leave now before more come our way, my car is close, hurry up." She spoke, already turning and leading the way.

Nodding, Connie quickly relayed the information to Altair.

"Okay follow them, I'll be right back, I'm going to get my knife," she stated, watching Altair walk away before turning and starting her quick search.

It could have only been a minute before she found it, but as her hand wrapped around its handle she heard Altair shout her name.

"Connie!"

Jumping up, she quickly looked around for the imposing danger she thought he was warning her to. But there was nothing.

With a look of confusion, she looked over to him and saw gold surrounding him, which could only mean...

She dropped her knife.

"Altair!" she screamed, her voice scratchy as she ran blindly towards him, jumping over one body, before stumbling over the next and falling half way to the ground, her hands catching her, and her knees scraping.

He was too far, much too far.

Barely taking in the pain from her fall she threw herself into a run again, trying to get to Altair. He was running towards her also, but the glow was only getting brighter, and her heart was only beating faster with every step.

She wouldn't get to him in time.

"Connie, grab my hand!" he shouted again, but even his voice was sounding distant, his figure disappearing.

"Altair, please!" she didn't know what to say, what she was pleading for, she just wanted to get to him, she didn't know why she had left his side to begin with! Only her blurred eyes were leading her to where she needed to go, she felt so disconnected from everything.

They were so close now; their arms were outstretched, reaching for one another.

The mark on her chest was burning her, but she just couldn't pay attention to it, her eyes were locked on Altair, taking in his pleading eyes. She had never seen his face appear so helpless before, and she couldn't take it.

Her hand was inches away from his, and her fingers made to reach for him... but she never made it.

The light vanished and Connie went stumbling through where Altair had been just seconds before. She turned around in a circle, eyes widening as the situation hit her full force.

Crumpling to her knees, she brought her hands to her face and cried, blocking out everything and just crying, her heart aching as her tears dripped onto the dark denim of her pants, painting them darker.

Altair had been sent back to the past... without her. And she didn't know if she could even get back to him... at the right moment... ever again.

She should never have taken off her necklace... it tied her to him when he was in her time... allowing her to travel with him to the past. Leaving it behind may have prevented a terrible battle in the past, but she didn't care now... now that she had lost her Altair. She didn't care about any of it.

She hadn't cried this hard since she had lost her parents. And now she was alone once more, left with two people she didn't even know, on the floor of a parking garage. She had lost everything in such a short amount of time. Her dream had ended.

"Connie," Lucy whispered, placing her hand on Connie hunched back. "We have to go before more of them come."

Connie shook her head vigorously, crying even harder. Lucy looked at Desmond, eyes silently asking what to do.

Crouching in front of her, Desmond lightly grabbed hold of her wrists and gently pulled them from her face.

"Connie, Altair would want you to be safe, let's get you out of here."

Watching him as he spoke, she couldn't help but see the similarities between him and Altair once again. But he was right... and there was still a chance she could get back to him... she just had to wait. She had to get her necklace back.

Tears still gathered in her eyes, Connie allowed Desmond to help her up, and lead her over to the car. His presence was comforting, but it was not the same. It would never be the same.

When they got to the car, Lucy popped the trunk and gestured to it.

"You two are going to have to get in here," Lucy stated, gesturing to the sized trunk.

"What?" Desmond commented, still holding Connie close to him. She felt and looked so weak, nothing like the woman he remembered from the past.

"It's the only way, get in now."

Nodding in defeat, Connie agreed and looked up to Desmond, waiting for him to speak.

"Alright geez."

"I'm sorry," Lucy mentioned before waiting for them to get in. Desmond got in first, pushing himself back as Connie got in after him and pressed against him.

Quickly Lucy shut the trunk and got to the front, turning on the car.

The back was cool, it being the fall season, so Desmond was happy the space didn't have to be stuffy. The might be in there a while.

Sniffling, Connie started to cry silently, heart and mind not quite over the situation. The darkness of the trunk proved no distraction for her mind, bringing her thoughts back to the situation.

Desmond gently wrapped an arm around her in a comforting gesture, and Connie accepted it.

They sat in silence as they heard Lucy talk to a few men and get out, staying as quite as possible in the cold darkness. The only comfort at the moment was Desmond, and she didn't even know him... it was just the fact that he looked like Altair... that she was even remotely fine with this.

* * *

Blinded still by the shining golden light, it suddenly faded and Altair was able to look around.

Eyes darting around, the change of scenery hit him hard. Gaze slowly drifting back to his outstretched hand, he suddenly let it drop.

Connie...

She was gone.

Taken from him again...

After a deep realisation dawned on him, his firm and emotionless state of mind...

Finally shattered.

Golden eyes watered with the blow forced upon him a second time. "No. This can't be." His anguished, disbelieving whisper pierced his heart.

Altair felt a dagger slash his heart yet again. His chest heavy with sorrow, a solitary tear fell slowly from his left eye signalling his torment. "Not again. Please not again!"

Collapsing to his knees, Altair gritted his teeth, fists coming down hard onto the cracked floor of his room in Masyaf. He couldn't look at the bed; it only reminded him where he had last been in this place with... Connie.

"Why...?" the single thought burst within him over and over as he watched his tears splatter onto his clenched fist upon the ground.

Yelling in aguish, the hooded man punched the ground over and over and over... He felt no pain in his hand... only his heart.

Hand shaking from the utter abuse, he suddenly stopped, he face emotionless. The only signs of inner turmoil being the constant shiver that ranked his body as he slowly stood up, back hunched.

Biting his tongue, he forced his body to obey and regain control.

_She was gone _

There was nothing he could do... she was gone... He should have figured it was never meant to be.

Looking onward, his steel gaze landed on the top layer of Connie's robe and her remaining weapons. Gazing away his eyes turned to the door, rushing over to it with heavy steps.

He was tired, and it was starting to get dark, but he would not sleep here, he would find someplace else.

He would continue on his journey, to his next mission...

Without his dea-

Without Connie

Without the woman he gave his heart to...

* * *

"I guess now that we have some time, I can explain the little I know," Desmond stated, voice hush as they were close enough.

The car hit a bump in the road as Connie took in his words, before nodding not trusting her voice at all.

"I've relived most of Altair's memories, that means I was there with you guys, I could say I know you pretty well."

"H-how?"

"Altair is one of my ancestors... Abstergo was making me go through his memories for a map... which they got."

"Y-you've seen us together... in the memories... a map?"

"I know how much you and Altair mean to each other, so I know what happened back there is your worst fear coming true... But you can get back to him. I know you will." He ignored her question of the map; he himself wasn't totally sure why Abstergo wanted it so bad... on such short notice.

Connie's face quickly changed, new possibilities coming to her.

"So you've seen us together after this point! I get back?" Connie asked, voice so full of hope she herself couldn't believe it was coming from her. She wanted to look at him, to see if he was lying face to face, but she couldn't look at him. For more than one reason.

"Well no... I haven't seen it... I just don't see how it could be any other way... you have to get back."

"You know for a moment there, I actually thought something good came from all of this, but you just crushed that. I knew this was going to happen... But it's too late for me to take back my feelings... and I have to live with this." Connie whispered mostly for herself, voice so broken Desmond almost regretted his words.

Throughout those memories of Altair, he could see why he loved Connie, why he fell for her, but he just couldn't see how all of that had been for nothing. He couldn't see how after that long an adventure the two of them shared... could end that quickly.

To Conni,e all that time with Altair felt like a dream now that he wasn't with her, and that feeling of nothingness when such a good dream ended would not leave her.

She didn't think she could ever forget Altair.

And she didn't think she could move on.

She was already not safe in this world because of that whole situation, and now her only way back was gone.

She could only hold onto the bits of the dream. And hope, hope with all her heart, that the necklace would bring her back to Altair. Where she belonged; by his side.

After all, hadn't they agreed none of it had been a coincidence?

* * *

**AN: wow well... did you expect that to happen? I'm sure you thought everything was gonna go great now right? **

**Well no, cuz after all: "**_**In the time of peril, the wall of dust will end the dream"**_

**Well the wall of dust is time. Time that separates Connie and Altair from each other. To be together is their dream at this point, as the time they have spent together is something that they miss greatly.**

**I hope none of you thought that the reactions were too over the top, but I felt like they were accurate depictions of what they would feel after something like this. Altair, he would let it all out like he did here, and then try and push it out of his mind. Distract himself in his missions. **

**Connie well she would break down right away, and just over think the whole thing. Truly it is her fear coming true. As she had been worried all that time ago(actually not that long ago) that they shouldn't get together for this very reason. The reason of them not being from the same time. **

**I wanna say more, but I know I shouldn't, so here it is! Chapter 71! (Just remember what I said about that quote at the beginning ;P)**

**What do you guys all think? What do you think will happen from here on out!?**

**At least there is no cliffy right? I mean like those terrible ones I've been doing? **

**Haha anyways, thank you to everyone who reviewed! You guys never let me down I have to say. :) **

**Thanks to the lovely Miss. Fleckle for looking over the chapter!**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Till next time.**


	72. Suffering

**Don`t own Assassin`s Creed**

**19/09/2013**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy- Two: Suffering**

Dark as the sky was turning, Altair would not stop. He had a mission to fulfill, and he could not find it in himself to rest in his room at the castle. No matter how much his body demanded rest in his abused state.

He had changed out of his modern clothes rather quickly, dressing into his familiar robes before leaving, eyes avoiding the forgotten robe on the chair.

No one was out at this time of night, and he was happy with that fact. No one could get in his way. He walked for a time, night breeze slightly chilly but welcomed. The moonlight cast shadows on passing walls, but he paid them no mind.

The stables he was heading for were in view now, and he quickened his pace. The boy who took care of the horses inside was long gone, and Altair walked into the stable promptly; everything immediately darker once he entered the place.

He stopped in his tracks then as he looked around the place, eyes immediately falling on the black mare near the back.

_Lily._

He closed his eyes and took a deep breath before taking slow steps over to the beast, eyes watching it for any negative responses.

When he was but a few feet away, he had her full attention, curious eyes watching him closely as she tried to distinguish him.

He looked down to his feet then, sighing. As much as he thought about it, he couldn't think of another horse he would want to ride now. Lily had been Connie's horse, and as much as he was trying to distance himself from reminders at the moment, he couldn't distance himself from _this_ link to her. Lily had been with them since the beginning. But it was just him now.

His golden eyes looked up to the horse again then, watching Lily's head bob as her dark eyes continued to watch him nervously.

The intelligent horse seemed to recognise him then, and its nervous behaviour all but stopped. However, while she saw him standing in front of her station, he noticed she seemed to search around him. He knew immediately what for.

Or rather _who._

She seemed a little jumpy when Altair grabbed hold of her reins, and he quickly patted the side of her neck, trying to reassure her.

"I know, I know. But... She's gone now." He spoke, voice rough.

The horse he knew, wouldn't know what those words meant. But the tone of his voice seemed to calm her slightly. As he took a step closer and began to lead her out of her station, he could feel and hear her sniffing him over and over.

And as fast as it had started it was finished. And by the looks of it, the horse seemed satisfied. He supposed his scent was familiar to her, or perhaps, she could smell Connie on him.

Grabbing a saddle off the wall, he had her buckled in no time and was out of there just as quickly.

Getting the gates open hadn't been trouble, and he was finally off, heading to his new mission.

The moon was his only light as he galloped along the beaten path. He was trying to focus on riding, but his thoughts kept on wandering.

This mission of his didn't seem as important to him as it had been when he first started out. So many distractions had been brought into it, and while that was one factor, he was also having doubts with the importance of this mission.

In the past, Altair had been a loyal man to his master, following his orders without hesitation or doubt. He would never question his master, as he had trusted him no matter the doubts. That loyalty was what lead many in the brotherhood to see him as their master`s loyal pet.

However, it now seemed as though he was second guessing everything. He was a changed man now, he knew that much. When he thought back to his narrow-minded arrogance, he could only shake his head at the folly of his previous ways.

It was all really thanks to Connie, his time spent with her had been an experience that was for sure, but one in which changed him for the better.

He grimaced as his thoughts drifted to Connie once more, and he changed his train of thought.

Every man he had silenced brought questions to his mind, which he hadn't had before. And while that was one aspect of it, he had also been distracted with Connie and all of their problems in her time.

Again his thoughts had traveled to her. Shaking his head he pushed Lily to go a little faster.

He figured now would be the time to focus solely on his missions, it was all he could really do.

888888888888

Connie drifted in and out as the car ride continued. She saw no reason to talk to Desmond anymore, and as she rationalised, she needed some shut eye if she were to keep herself calm through this whole ordeal.

No sooner had the thoughts left her mind did she feel her shoulder being violently shaken. Eyes snapping open, she was met with the darkness of un-familiar surroundings. It took her a moment to piece together where she was, and as it finally clicked, she found her heart did not stop its erratic beating.

Blinking back tears, she finally paid attention to the voice calming calling her name behind her.

"Connie?"

"Yes?" she croaked back, swallowing thickly as she tried to push her emotions back.

"I think we finally made it to wherever we were headed... the car stopped," Desmond stated, he either decided not to comment on her obvious unease, or didn't catch it.

She made no comment on his words, only nodded her head hoping that he understood what it was she was doing. She didn't trust herself to speak.

With a loud click, the trunk began to open and Connie was greeted with the sight of Lucy. She didn't meet her eyes as she sat up to get out of the trunk, accepting the offered hand with no comment.

She paid little attention to Desmond getting out behind her as she turned to survey her surroundings. They were in what appeared to be some sort of warehouse. Her eyes landed on the exit then, and she added its location to her memory; a plan was beginning to form in her mind, and it was one her broken heart desperately grasped to.

"This way," Lucy spoke, leading the way through more of the open space.

Cautiously following behind the two, Connie kept tabs on everything, ignoring Desmond's stare as he gave her a questioning look. After a few moments she suspected he got what she was doing, as his look turned into one more of knowing, than question.

The thought of him seeing Altair's memories and witnessing them together only now clicking in as being totally weird. What was she even suppose to think about that, let alone what she would _say to_ _him._ She knew nothing of him, yet he knew her somewhat well from what she gathered.

"So care to tell me what's going on now?" Desmond finally spoke.

"There was a reason for the escape Desmond."

"Figures," Desmond muttered shaking his head. Connie followed behind silently, deciding to keep quiet and listen for anything important.

"We need your help."

"For what? Another treasure hunt through time?" Desmond commented dryly.

"Abstergo's going to replace their Apple of Eden; the map Altair found guarantees it." That caught Connie's attention, and she quickly spoke up.

"What map? Altair never found a map."

Lucy and Desmond both turned to Connie to give her a look, before turning away.

"The Altair you know has not presently found it yet."

"But-" Lucy continued, cutting Connie off.

"The Assassins, they will do whatever they can, where they can, but..." Lucy trailed off slowly.

"But what? What is it?" Desmond question uneasily.

"We're losing this war Desmond, the Templar's are too powerful, and every day, more of us die."

"I still don't see how I fit into this."

_I definitely don't fit into this, _thought Connie; eyes locked onto the wired staircase they were walking along.

"We're going to train you, turn you into one of us. Connie, we could use you too..." Lucy finished, and Connie's gaze shifted off to the side, ignoring the comment and staying silent. They didn't need someone like her. She was making plans of her own.

"What? No- no you've seen me in action, I'm no good at this, and even if I was, it would take months, years even." Desmond argued, shaking his head as he spoke.

"No, not with the animus—not with the bleeding effect." Lucy answered in an even voice.

_That doesn't sound good, _Thought Connie.

"But I'm just one guy."

"Sometimes, that's all you need..." Lucy said softly.

Perking up, Desmond picked up his pace slightly.

"So that's why you found that one ancestor, what was his name? Ezio?"

"If you can follow in his footsteps you'll learn everything he did, just like he did. Years of training absorbed in days."

"You broke me out of Abstergo to turn me into an Assassin?" Desmond questioned in a calm voice.

"Look, there's more to it than that, but it will have to wait. Trust me, okay?" Desmond looked off to the side, taking a moment to mull over her words.

"Alright, I'm in, tell me what you need."

"Really?"

"I thought you'd be happy?" Desmond joked, a smile stretching across his lips.

"I'm just surprised; I spent the whole way here trying to figure out how to convince you." Lucy stated, staring at Desmond in bewilderment.

"Save it. After what those Templar bastards put me through I'm ready, willing and able." Lucy quickly hugged Desmond. "Thank you."

Lucy quickly turned to Connie, leveling a stare with her.

"Connie, I know that you never expected to be here—or for any of this to happen. But your help could really be helpful." Lucy stated, eyes pleading in a way she hadn't before. Connie looked to the ground, before shutting her eyes and answering.

"I'm not sure how much of a help I'll be."

"You'll be loads of help; you can time travel for god's sake." Desmond commented in a joking manner.

"No I can't actually, otherwise I wouldn't be here." Connie muttered; sighing as the room grew very silent.

"What? Then how-" Desmond began before Connie cut in.

"It's none of your business." Silence filled the room once more, though it was nowhere near comfortable.

"Connie, I need you to answer a couple of questions, especially the 'how' one." Lucy stated, crossing her arms.

"Well I'd rather not; it's none of your business what or how I do something. I won't be here for long anyways."

"I just got you safely away from Abstergo, you owe me some explanation."

"I owe you nothing, if anything, we're even."

"And how would that be?" Lucy questioned in mock interest.

"Well for starters, I kept a 'Piece of Eden' out of Vidic's hands. From what I've gathered, that's a big deal." She stated, air quoting the Piece of Eden part. Lucy narrowed her eyes before stepping closer to Connie.

"You time travel with a Piece of Eden?" Lucy questioned, eyes moving over Connie as if looking for it.

"Maybe."

"Where is it?" Lucy questioned again, realising this was going to take forever with these one answer questions.

"Well, you're asking the wrong questions here. It's more like 'who is it?'" Connie answered before crossing her arms. There was no way Connie was telling them the truth, there was no fraction of trust given to them anywhere. Sure, Lucy helped her escape, but that meant nothing. Ulterior motives could be a possibility; there was really no reason for trust. And Desmond... Desmond looked a lot like Altair, and that left her really un-nerved, but it didn't mean she could trust him either.

"Y-you?" Lucy stuttered, as Desmond stared at Connie strangely.

"Yes, and I won't be here for long like I said before. So don't think it over too closely."

"It's not safe out there Connie, you've already been captured once, who's to say it won't happen again? We could use you here..."

"I can handle myself thanks, and 'use' was the wrong word there. I'm not an object."

"I never said you were, just that we would appreciate your help."

"It was implied, you were thinking it I'm sure."

Lucy sighed looking off to the side as Connie's remarks continued. After a moment she continued once more.

"If what you say is true, we can't let Abstergo get you... Do you understand what they could do? All of this—all that we have been fighting for now would have been for nothing!"

"I can assure you, I don't want to stick around in this time, that won't be an issue. And Abstergo did a pretty good job explaining what they needed me for." Connie replied coldly.

"What was their plan? Connie? Connie it could be important—" Lucy was cut off as Desmond began to speak when it became apparent Connie wasn't going to say anything.

"Connie, don't be too rash—" Desmond spoke as he reached for her shoulder and rested his hand in a comforting gesture. It wasn't appreciated.

"Don't touch me!" Connie hissed, heart beating faster as she took in his hurt expression. This was getting out of hand. She was over reacting and she knew it, but she couldn't help herself.

The silence in the room was hard to break.

"Why don't you go back to his time now then?" Desmond questioned, eyes locked on the floor when Connie's eyes snapped to him.

The answer that came to mind left her breathless, and her eyes started to burn.

"I-I can't," she croaked out, throat tightening as she held in the sobs she felt gathering there.

Desmond met her eyes then, and his expression was one of surprise, before he noted her broken expression. It was then he looked away.

Taking a deep breath, Connie steadied herself as she rubbed her eyes quickly to clear them.

"Follow me," Lucy suddenly spoke, gesturing to the double doors down the hall that were closed. "When we get to that door, Connie, take a quick left. You can stay in that room as long as you like." She finished, walking down the empty corridor as she talked, voice echoing.

As they walked silently to the double doors, Connie felt eyes on her again. She bit her lip, finding the floor very interesting. He knew _her_ pretty well it seemed, but she knew _nothing_ about him, albeit he looked like Altair. He certainly didn't act like Altair, nobody was like Altair...

It was when Lucy finally opened the doors and walked through that Connie was able to release the breath she had been holding. Looking to the left, she quickly headed to the first door she saw and went through. Ignoring the room filled with computer monitors and other high tech gear, not to mention the people who got up suddenly to meet them.

"Lucy! You made it! It's been so long, like seven years." Spoke a woman, who Connie noticed briefly hugged Lucy.

Connie shut the door quickly behind her, before pressing her body against it and sighing. Taking a deep breath she quickly turned on her side and pressed her ear to the door, listening to the conversation going on without her presence.

"Who was that?" a man questioned.

"No one important," Lucy answered, and Connie felt her heart clench at the bitter words.

"Indeed, well welcome back." A moment of silence issued before the man continued. "Ah, so this must be the infamous subject 17, Desmond Miles was it?"

"Who are you?"

"I'm sorry, where are my manners, I'm Shaun Hastings, and this is Rebecca Crane."

"Nice to meet you Desmond," Rebecca chimed in.

"Right well, it's been lovely chatting but if you don't mind Desmond its best we get started. Time is precious."

Connie pulled herself from the door then, sure they weren't going to talk about her or anything important. She was wrong to assume that, but she didn't care anymore. Looking at the room behind her, she noticed it had probably not been used in a very long time, and quickly headed for the small bed off to the side before plopping down on it.

She felt tired, and she knew if she was going to follow through with her plan, then she would have to get some sleep now. Judging from the windows she saw briefly, there was still plenty of time before the sun set. This was when she would be leaving.

She needed to get her necklace back pronto. Even if it wasn't safe, it was the only thing she could think of to get back to Altair, and she knew she had to take it.

* * *

**Well hello!**

**Its been a very long time I know. I even missed updating on the day I started this story. :/**

**None of this was intentional, I just had a lot of things going on, and I'm sorry everyone had to wait so long. **

**Even so! I hope the update was okay, nothing crazy happened. I used some dialogue from the game with just a few minor changes. **

**This chapter probably would have been up sooner had I not had to fix a plot hole I came across. Everything should work out now. I hope.**

**I would like to take this time to thank everyone who left a review! And everything else! You guys really pushed me to write and fix up the story. If not for you, this probably would have taken longer :/**

**I would also like to note that the next chapters rough is finished. I just need to go over it a couple more times. Then send it off to my awesome Beta, who btw, was awesome help for this chapter! Thanks Amanda!**

**And shout out for**** _Mervley, _she drew some more awesome things. I haven't seen them online, but she really inspired me to write a lot back during May and forward. They were mostly future chapters but still. She's awesome. **

******Sorry again that this took so long, but it wont be this long again. If anything, it was a much needed break.**

******I hope I haven't forgot to mention something. It's been a long time :s**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Till next time.**


	73. Truth of the Past

**I do not own Assassin`s Creed**

* * *

**Chapter Seventy- Three: Truth of the Past**

* * *

Connie had half expected to have a dreamless sleep, as she knew she was absolutely exhausted. Sadly that wasn't the case—that would mean, if she had some sort of luck—and quite frankly, she wasn't sure if she had any left. Perhaps meeting Altair was her one lucky moment. It would explain how everything went to shit so quickly.

Still looking up at the cloudless blue sky in her dream, she finally mustered the energy to pick herself up off the dirt ground; brushing herself off absentmindedly. Her eyes narrowed as she recognised the fields of sunflowers right away. It seemed as through her necklace had brought her here once again.

Frowning at the scenery she knew she would love under different circumstances, she quickly started walking over to a sheltered structure with no walls, just a roof made out of fabric. A gazebo of some kind.

As she got closer she noticed the ground beneath the thing was covered with big pillows, scattered all around in different bright colours. She sighed as she saw Mae sitting cross-legged beneath waiting for her.

Finally reaching the 'gazebo', she plopped down in the shaded part a few feet away from her _favourite_ person.

"Hello Master, how are you doing?" It finally asked, voice so cheery it upset Connie slightly. It couldn't be that ignorant to everything could it?

Frowning is displeasure Connie answered after a moment. "Why am I here?"

"Straight to the point I see," when she received no response from Connie, she continued. "Because you need me."

"Yes, so you understand what my problem is?"

"Of course."

"And you're going to fix it?" as the words left Connie`s mouth, Mae frowned at her statement.

"Not that easily no," it answered, crawling over closer to Connie. Connie noticed but mainly didn't care at that moment.

"Well then I don't see the point of this conversation," Connie stated, looking off into the fields with a calm expression; arms crossed. Her eyes slightly flickered over to Mae when she noticed the frown appearing there deepen.

Connie was still slightly weary of this being; she remembered what happened last time... the closeness in which this creature liked to be in. She didn't know how she felt about that, she didn't even know how to feel about her anymore. She was a Piece of Eden, somehow, and everything was just so much more complicated than it once was.

Mae still moved closer, even when Connie frowned in her direction.

Connie, trying to remain passive, finally snapped.

"What is with you and all this clingy behaviour? Stay. Away." Connie irritably stated, glaring at the Mae when she frowned once more.

"Master," she hissed. "Forgive me, but being close to you is my nature. I'm always right there with you... encase you need me. I just want to please you."

"Well do it at a distance. I don't want to be near you right now," Connie threw back; still glaring until Mae finally backed off and stayed where she was.

"I know. I know perfectly well, as I listen. You do not I'm afraid." It stated, eyes glowing as Connie narrowed her own eyes at her.

"What is that suppose to mean?"

Mae was only silent as Connie glared over at her some more. When she got no response she gritted her teeth before calming herself.

"I order you to tell me what you mean." Connie demanded in a cold tone, watching carefully as the beings eyes glowed gold.

"I am loyal, so your abuse means nothing to me. I know the truth here." It finished, pointing to its own heart as if to indicate Connie's. After a moment of pause, her eyes simmered down and she looked off into the sky.

"I had told you that you didn't listen to me."

"How so?"

"I told you this would occur, you should have paid attention."

"Well tell me what to do now, I'm all ears." Connie whispered, realising exactly what she was referring to. She never heeded warnings well it seemed, always with the mindset that she could handle most things. This whole situation was a testament to how wrong she had been all this time. She couldn't have answers to everything; some things just had to happen. She was only now realising such things. The real question was whether she could change these things from happening, even if she knew in advance.

She felt it didn't matter; that they would happen one way or another. This wild adventure of the past months proved such a thing. And she realised that now. She wasn't as strong as she liked to believe she was.

Didn't she decide to not believe in coincidence anymore?

"The plan you have now will suffice, I cannot help you from this distance."

"So... If I get you back, you can bring me to Altair...?

"No."

The silence that filled the area was deafening. The wind had all but disappeared, and there were no birds, no animals. No sound. Connie could only hear as her heart picked up in pace, anger fueling it.

"Then how is that helping!" Connie suddenly shouted.

"I already have helped, you just forget it."

"Then tell me again!"

"I will not." Mae stated lips pulled into a fine line, almost as if to convey the fact that she wouldn't repeat herself.

"I order y-"

"You may be my Master, and I am loyal, but I will only willingly help when it is appreciated fully."

"I do appreciate everything!" Connie hunched over herself then, tears prickling at the corner of her eyes as she punched at the pillows before her.

"I-I may have cursed you a f-few times, but that was only because I was mad! Y-you sent me to the past in the beginning, and getting me into all this mess..." her warm tears hit the pillows below her then as she took in a shaky breath.

"But... I'm so thankful now... if it wasn't for you... I wouldn't have met Altair!" Connie continued; her face lifting, meeting the glowing eyes of Mae.

She expected some sort of response from Mae, but she never got one; so she collapsed on herself again and continued to cry. It hit her then that she had been doing pretty well with not crying before, and taking a deep shallow breath she affirmed to stop herself now.

Quickly drying her eyes, she looked up suddenly and came face to face with Mae, who is but a breath away.

Connie's wet eyes widen as she took it in, about ready to topple backwards before Mae placed her warm hands on both sides of Connie's face, holding her still.

"I know it hurts Master, but you're halfway there now, _and I am here now_. You'll realise it all soon enough—no. I'll explain everything soon enough, and then everything will work out." Mae smiles down at Connie then, eyes gleaming.

"W-what?" stuttered Connie, eyes widening as Mae suddenly leaned in closer.

"Shh, I can no longer keep this dream going. It's time to wake up, find me." Whispered Mae, before she pressed her lips to her forehead. Connie felt a smile in the kiss, and realised it was more of motherly gesture. Her eyes still shut in reaction to the motion however.

When she opened them once more, she was staring at the ceiling of her new resting place. Jetting up off the pillow, Connie swung her legs over the side of the bed before placing her head in her hands feeling slightly dizzy.

The room was pretty quiet; the only sound her own heavy breaths as she tried to control her heart. Looking over to the clock in the room, she quickly noted that the time read 3:34 am. Taking another deep breath, she pushed herself off the mattress and placed her boots back on.

She had wanted to get a bit more sleep, but there was no way she was going to get any sleep anymore - even if her body protested against it all.

She stood then for a moment, trying to collect her thoughts. Mae had been nice to her... she had pretty much soothed some of Connie's worries... she had smiled so reassuringly...

She shook her head and made her way to the door then.

A mirror caught her attention as she was about to walk out. She stared at her tear stained face, tangled hair, and her expression hardened. She had a plan, and she was going to follow through with it. She needed to get to her necklace—to Mae—that was the only thing that would get her back to Altair.

_I am almost there._

"What?"

The words echoed in Connie's mind as she twisted the knob to get out of her recent room, firmly lifting the door upwards as she opened it to prevent any creaks from being heard.

As she walked out of her room, she left the door ajar, walking along the sides of the walls to avoid creaks. The wooden floors didn't creak like she expected, and she easily made her way to the double doors to leave the large workspace. Connie noted the woman sitting at the computers, but she looked too engrossed in her work to notice Connie. Desmond was knocked out in a weird looking chair, and Lucy was nowhere in sight.

She had to be careful then.

Searching the room more closely, she noticed another man by a wall of papers. It was obvious to her then that the woman by the computers was the one named Rebecca, and the other man must be Shaun. They were the only ones she didn't know in the room after all.

Looking away she continued to the double doors, before heading out the right side which was propped open.

Once she was clear, she released a breath, before looking down at her new jeans in concern. Lucy had brought in a change of clothes for her earlier, and Connie had been thankful. The clothes she had been wearing were covered in dirt and blood. No words were exchanged between the two, and Connie found she was even more thankful for that.

These new jeans however didn't fit how she liked, and slightly restricted her movements. But they were Lucy's clothes, and she knew that. The jeans were tighter than she normally wore, but her boots fit easily over the ends. She had been reluctant to dispose of the green blouse she was wearing, and in the end she deemed it still wearable. So here she was, a grey shirt and a pair of jeans from Lucy later. The green blouse in desperate need of a wash ruined the cleaned outfit's appearance.

Her secret compartments had been emptied by Abstergo, but... part of it smelt of Altair and she just couldn't part with it.

Continuing down the hall, she finally entered the warehouse space once more and quickly made her way down the metal stairs to the exit she had noted when she had come in.

As she exited from the building into the crisp night air, she couldn't help herself as she drew in a deep breath. The air was fresh, and its cold touch felt great on her heated face. Looking around with the dim lights from the warehouse as the only source of light, she tried to decide where to go first.

_Stop, don't leave. _

"What? How am I supposed to get you then?"

_I told you I was coming. Listen to what I say; I know it is a rarity with you however. _

"Can you stop it with the sass? If you're coming where-" she stopped talking then as she felt a sudden searing heat in her front pocket. Jumping slightly, her hand immediately reached for the object in her jeans and pulled it out.

Holding it from the chain and watching it dangle, the necklace looked happy as it glowed in the dim lighting of the night. A thought struck her then that it was odd that she would think this object looked happy. But she could only stare.

Things were somehow turning out in her favour once again. How long would it last this time?

_I told you._

"No need to be so smug, and how'd you do that? You could have told me you were gonna do this before you know." Connie spoke, a small smile of appreciation still formed on her lips.

_We have a bond now, and where's the fun in that?_

It felt strange to her then, that her necklace had... changed. For her to even notice such a thing... but she had. In the beginning it had been so cold, so strange and serious. Alien being a better term. Now it was... friendly... nice. It was making _jokes. _

"Who are you talking to?" came a voice from behind her, and Connie literally jumped, not expecting it at all. Turning on her spot, she noticed Lucy and Desmond standing behind her looking at her oddly. It seemed they had been waiting for her to make a run for it. Figures.

"I knew you would leave the first chance you got, what I didn't expect was for you to just stand here." Lucy commented, frown upon her face.

"Who were you talking to?" Desmond muttered, looking off to the side as he asked the question a second time. She stared at him for a moment, wondering if he thought she was crazy now. His expression was off though, standing stiffly with his arms crossed.

"No one," Connie stated matter-of-factly.

"It sure sounded like it," Desmond continued once more, looking over to Lucy with an expectant expression.

"What Desmond's not saying, is we knew you would try something and we waited. And then we find you outside... talking to seemingly no one. What _is_ going on here?" She paused before gesturing to the object in Connie's hand. She had noticed that she clenched it a little tighter when Lucy mentioned it. _It's important then. _

"What is that," Lucy commanded.

"That's none of your business," Connie stated with a little distain.

"It is if you jeopardised our location." Lucy continued, stepping closer as if to intimidate. Connie had seen worse and held her ground.

"Please, who do you think I am?" Connie muttered.

"Someone who thinks they know what they're doing."

Pursing her lips Connie wasn't going to continue the conversation, so she simply tightened her hold on her necklace, before walking past Lucy with no comment.

Desmond reached out for her as she walked by him then, grabbing hold of her arm and turning her to face him.

"We aren't the enemy Connie; you can talk to us," He whispered, and his expression of worry reminded her so much of Altair. She almost relented, but she had to keep her distance, she didn't know anything about them. She felt like she could trust him, but she was convinced it had to do with the fact he looked so much like Altair. Her mind was tricking her.

"Why would I do that?"

"Because you can trust us," he paused for a second. "You can trust me," he continued, expression serious.

Connie stared for a moment, eyes locked with Desmond's. Blinking, she met Lucy's expression next and was caught off guard by the look she was giving her. Darting her eyes to the ground next, she shook her head and pulled her arm out of his grasp stiffly.

"I can't trust someone I don't know." With that said, Connie walked away, expression hard.

* * *

Connie could hear Lucy talking to the others in the main room. Desmond hadn't gone back into what she heard was the Animus—that thing was everywhere. Instead, he was apparently taking a break from the thing.

Now Connie had her back against the door listening to anything useful, as she played with her necklace around her neck once more.

Lucy was giving a brief run down on what she knew of Connie, since the other two saw her once again, and deemed this the appropriate time to ask for the answers they wanted before. Frankly Lucy spilled the beans and told them everything, and Connie didn't appreciate that, especially when she mentioned her relationship with Altair. Which lead to them asking how, and then Lucy revealing that Connie could time travel. Which is still an odd thought to wrap her own head around.

She hadn't heard Desmond say a word however.

"She can time travel!?" Rebecca spoke, sounding completely baffled.

"That's interesting? Do we know how?" Shaun questioned, and then Lucy explained some more.

Connie, however, had decided to occupy herself with her necklace once more. Sitting against the door was part to listen to what they were saying, and part to make it inconvenient to open her door and talk to her. Desmond had tried earlier, and Lucy had tried twice now, telling her that they all needed to talk about some things. Most likely she wanted to know what she was hiding outside, and that wasn't going to happen. The second time was for food, but Connie declined, she wasn't hungry. Or rather she didn't need it especially yet.

"So, how long is this going to take for me to get back to Altair's time?"

_That really depends on you_.

"What?"

_I can't bring you back like I normally do._

"Why?"

_I don't have the power to do so._

"Why?" Connie questioned, doubt slightly leaking into her voice as her eyes narrowed. She didn't really believe that last part. Call it a gut feeling if you will, but she wasn't talking as confident as she once did.

_It depends on you. _It answered simply again, a light chuckle following.

"Why can't you explain everything in one go?" Connie asked frustration in her voice.

_Because your reactions amuse me._

"What do I have to do?"

For once Connie heard a sigh from the being.

_I had hoped to postpone this... explanation. But it seems everything will work out better if I explain now. Or at least I can get these thoughts of distrust out of your head. _

"Should I be worried?" Connie stated with no hesitation. She got no reply however. And suddenly the necklace seemed to be oddly cold, and Connie picked it up and inspected it. She didn't like the explanations her mind was supplying.

"Mae?" No answer.

"Servant?" Same result.

"Servant I demand you answer."

Connie's hands started to shake as she was met with nothing once more.

Her head started to get all fuzzy then, and everything seemed so hazy.

"Wha-?" her face felt numb, and her voice died on her lips as she couldn't speak properly. Dropping the necklace back to her chest, Connie felt her breath pick up and she quickly pushed herself up, coming to a stand from her knees.

She completely regretted it then, nearly toppling over and hitting the nearby table as a dizzy spell hit her hard. What was happening? Stumbling over to the bed her legs began to shake and she collapsed before she could make it, hitting the floor hard and feeling very sick. She didn't feel the fall though, everything was numb.

Her breaths came in pants as she grabbed the cold pillow off the bed and pressed it against her heated face. It helped for a moment, before she couldn't feel it at all anymore.

There was a knock at her door, or that's what she thought she heard, but she couldn't even concentrate anymore.

Trembling, she finally stopped struggling against it all, and shut her eyes, just wanting to pass out at that moment. And pass out she did.

* * *

She was surrounded by pillows, felt them all around her as she slowly cracked open her eyes. The birds were chirping, the sun was shining, and Mae was above her staring down. All she could think was _for heavens sake,_ a_gain? This can't be good for me._

Frowning, Connie's eyes narrowed as she took this all in.

"What the heck did you do?" Connie muttered, head aching as she laid there still, arm over her head as she stared upward at the canapé above.

"I forcibly knocked you out in the only way I know how. You resisted and I persisted."

"Well thanks I appreciate it greatly." She couldn't help but frown then. Here she was, making small chat, making sarcastic remarks... and she wasn't even thinking of Altair. It always just hit her randomly, the fact that he wasn't around. The fact that at this moment in time he was actually nothing, his body having decomposed centuries ago...

But that was the whole point of this; she was going through all this trouble to get back to him...

"Do you know why I'm of this figure?" Mae asking suddenly, face blank of any expression.

"Why you look like Mae?" a pause. "I thought you said it was because it was a figure I would remember?" she answered honestly, determined to get this conversation going and figure everything out.

"That is some of it; however that is not the only reason."

"Explain."

"I take on the appearance of my previous Masters, so that my new master is comforted by a familiar face." Mae said suddenly, face frowning down at Connie. Slowly sitting up, and resting on her elbows Connie regarded her with a tilted head.

"I thought you said Mae was never your Master?" Connie asked, eyes narrowed in question.

"She wasn't my true master, which is why she returned the necklace to you, my true master. Having me was at too much a cost for her... only I benefited." A smile was stretched across her lips then, followed by a chuckle before she looked to the ground, Connie remained silent at the display.

"I will show you my true previous master. You should know after all."

"Know what-?"

Suddenly the figure of Mae changed. No longer was she of the sickly figure of that woman, but someone totally different.

Curiosity compelled her to get a little bit closer. And that was when her body froze, and she sucked in a breath of disbelief.

The figure moved the rest of the way over to Connie, only a foot away. She smiled at Connie then, hazel eyes sparkling with the warmth of her smile.

Her hair was a dark shade of brown off to the side, and her hazel eyes pierced her with the familiarity of her own.

"Do I look familiar?" the figure asked, voice soothing to Connie's ears. Connie could only continue to stare, mind wrapping around what her eyes and heart were telling her. So her words just spilled out.

"You- you look like me. Or sorta like me, but how can that be unle-"

"I am appearing to you as your mother. Your true mother."

Connie's heart nearly stopped.

"But how..."

"I am meant to take on the appearance of my last Master; sometimes I take on a few traits from them too, like i am with you now. That is why I was Mae, and was rather cold. Even though she was not a true master."

"How so?"

"Your family has a special linage. Only one child of each generation is compatible to share a bond with me. Once in this bond, I will grant my Master wishes. Wishes that have meaning, ones that are pure in heart and intention. A wish that you truly want and desire. Nothing else can be permitted."

"So I-"

"When you were but a child, you were filled with so much wonder and joy. The world before your eyes astounded you. Your parents were foolish. They thought I wouldn't be compatible with you, that you were too young to wish for anything even if you were. They thought it was safe to check as two of their other children were not. But they were foolish, they always thought of me as a guardian. A child's wonder has no limits. They see the world in a different way, and I could not help but grant you your wish. You wanted to see the world."

Connie could only stare at the woman before her in bewilderment. What she was saying made sense in its own way, but something was off, she had learned to trust her intuition long ago.

There had once been a time when she had wanted her life to be something complex. _To be an adventure._ Her whole life was apparently an adventure. How foolish.

"So... I lost my parents, siblings, a life I could have had... because you decided I wanted to see the world? A child's foolish wish... You granted it, with no hesitation?"

"I did hesitate, but it was not just the world, but the future. What was in store for _you_, you had wanted it. And…" she stopped then, trying to get Connie to understand. It sounded like she was trying to convince her though.

"The future? But-" it hit her then. She hadn't been thinking of the whole picture, just the bits of it.

The clothes the being wore now were not of modern society. They were worn, clothes fit for working hard every day. They were familiar to her after being in Altair`s time. Her mother was from the past... so that meant that she... _she _was from the past.

"I'm from the past."

There was no question in her voice.

**88888888888888888**

* * *

**AN: hey guys. It's been a while again unfortunately. Again it couldn't be helped. **

**I seriously want to thank everyone who reviewed and PM me. All of your comments mean a lot to me, and influence me to get this all together as quickly as I can. Seriously, thank you all so much.**

**Thank you.**

**Thank you Amanda for helping get everything in order for this chapter! You guys have no idea how long we have spent on this chapter. A lot of stuff has been revealed. Like... Connie is actually from the past! Well she was born there! Did you see that coming!?**

**Nice job if you did. Like seriously. Nice job. And I seriously hope this chapter wasn't confusing. If you have questions, just ask. If whatever the answer is relates to future chapters, I might not answer.**

**Also, I liked Assassin`s Creed Black Flag. I don`t agreed with everything that happened though. And that's all i`ll say because i don't know if everyone has played it yet! **

**On a separate note, I got Tumblr a while ago, probably way earlier this year, and I never mentioned it. I do, I'm afraid spend some time on that that should be writing time. What can I say, guilty pleasure. It's just nice to go on there after a packed full day of work. Many laughs await.**

**I don't really post anything original there. Just reblog everything I like. Hehe. I like too much stuff apparently.**

**So wow, if you read that whole AN, and thanks for reading! Hope you enjoyed the chapter and are looking forward to the next!**

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Till next time.**


	74. A Servant of Two Masters

**Chapter Seventy-Four: A Servant of Two Masters**

* * *

_The clothes the being wore now were totally different. They were well worn - clothes fit for working hard every day. They were familiar to her after being in Altair`s time. Her mother was from the past... so that meant that she... she was from the past._

"_I'm from the past."_

_There was no question in her voice. _

* * *

The question didn't come out as such; Connie was just stating what she now knew.

"Yes, you were born in Altair's time, and I brought you to the future. However before I could form a bond with you ...or bring you back, Mae took you from me. And the bond never formed. She became Master over me, and brought you somewhere out of my reach."

"So that's why this all started... My wish was to go home..."

"... So you understand now," she replied slowly, eyes drifting off to the side as Connie looked away.

Connie could only nod, brain trying to wrap itself around what she was hearing. But even still, while this was all revealed to her she had some doubts. Something didn't fit, actually many things didn't fit. If her unconscious wish to go back to her home was so strong that it was a true wish... One that she didn't even know was her real home... why was it that she couldn't go back there again... this time getting back to Altair fueling it...

She stared at this figure that was now her young mother and a frown crept onto her face as she looked away. She would have to think about this for a bit, and not accuse without thinking it through fully.

She had learned the hard way that things are not always what they seemed. Everything at the moment however wasn't looking in her favour.

"I... What do I call you now?" Connie asked hesitantly, focusing her eyes on the light hazel of... her other mother.

"You may call me whatever you like, as I stated in the beginning. However it is easier to keep the form of Mae... since she was my last Master. I also don't want to confuse you." As she spoke, she shifted back into her previous appearance, and whatever trust Connie had been unconsciously forming towards the figure of her mother quickly vanished. She quickly reprimanded herself.

It was the same situation with Desmond all over again. She wanted to give her trust, but her mind knew better.

What Mae said to Connie was false. She could take on the appearance of any of her previous Masters. She didn't want Connie to get attached however, her Master wouldn't be going to the past any time soon. She would make sure of it this time.

"Whatever works for you I suppose," finished Connie, eyes drifting off the fields of sunflowers. They slowly began to dance in the wind as her attention focused, probably to please her in this dream state.

Unexpectedly her gaze began to blur, and her head snapped to Mae in question. Mae did not have her attention on Connie however; she was looking to the sky with her head tilted.

"Hmm, seems your new friends out there are worried."

"They're not my friends," Connie replied sharply.

"Well I'd say the one named Desmond thinks otherwise, he does look rather worried."

"He's just confused, I'm pretty sure everyone he's with is using him. He'll probably find out the hard way..." She couldn't help but relate her own personal experiences with that statement, the most recent being with Lyla.

"Quite quick to judge as always," replied Mae with a chuckle.

"Can't help what I see."

"You haven't even witnessed a conversation between them, let alone talk to them."

"I—" her vision blurred between her words but she continued. "I have so, I _heard _them talking. And I don't need to talk to them."

"Hearing is not the same as witnessing, and interacting."

"I only need one," Connie muttered.

"Says you," Mae replied childishly.

"And I say I'm right."

"Is this going to turn into one of those bets humans partake in?" Mae questioned quickly.

"If you want it to," replied Connie simply, placing a hand to her head as she scrunched her eyes in discomfort.

"Perhaps another time, you need to wake up before they do something unnecessary to you."

"Says you," replied Connie, smiling at her copied phrase.

"They have you on a table in the main room and are deciding what they should do to you. They think you're in a coma."

"Yup, you're right, get me out of here." Connie spoke hurriedly, flicking her hair behind her shoulders as she stood straight in wait. Her vision turned black.

* * *

With a deep intake of breath, Connie's head jetted up off the metal table lights bright to her unaccustomed eyes. With a hand raised to her chest as she tried to steady her breath, she studied the faces surrounding her.

They were all there, Lucy, Desmond, Rebecca, and Shaun. They all had similar surprised looks upon their face as they starred at her. Desmond was the first to snap out of it.

"Connie! Are you okay, what happened? I found you passed out but you weren't breathing properly and didn't respond when I tried to wake you. And-" Desmond explained in a rush of words and gestures, completely ignoring Connie's expression. He stopped however when Connie place a hand on his arm, silencing him.

"Desmond, as much as I'm thankful for you checking to see if I was okay... Don't go into my space if you're not invited." Connie spoke in an even tone, _trying _to be nice. He was only doing what he thought was right... he's only ever been trying to help her... He's only-

She couldn't trust him though. Not yet at least...

"I'm... sorry," he looked down with a frown, brow knitted in confusion. He looked back up then after a moment. "What happened though?" he asked nicely, meeting her eyes with hope. She couldn't understand why.

"I'm sorry... but I can't say—" Lucy cut her off then.

"Alright that's it, this has gone far enough. I need answers now. No, we need answers, what is going on with you?"

"I can't give you answers," replied Connie harshly, looking down at her hands. They all needed to leave her alone soon because she didn't have the tolerance for their obligation nonsense.

"A rude one isn't she?" cut in Shaun, crossing his arms.

"Shaun! You're not helping," chided Rebecca, elbowing him lightly. He only sighed evenly in response.

"Well even with all this excitement, I have urgent work to do, unlike some of you." With that, Shaun briskly walked away back to his work station. Rebecca followed his example after an exaggerated roll of her eyes.

"Connie you need to give us something, it's the least you could do."

"I don't have any obligations towards you people." Connie replied, pushing herself up off the table. She was just about to get down when Lucy grabbed her arm.

"But you do, we saved you from Abstergo, and are sheltering you now." Her voice was soft, the exact opposite of what Connie thought it would be at that moment. She was trying to get her to understand civilly.

"I can't..." whispered Connie, meeting Desmond's gaze for a second before looking down. He looked disappointed.

"You can't? Or you won't?" Desmond asked voice calm.

"Both."

Desmond only sighed, sitting next to her on the table as she continued to look at the floor.

"Can you at least tell me what's stopping you from going back? You clearly don't want to be here."

Her eyes suddenly grew wet and filled with tears as she looked up at him in the anguish she had been trying to suppress.

"That's the p-problem! I don't know what the real problem is!"

_I told you Master—_

"You lied!" cried Connie, shaking her head as her tears continued. Both Lucy and Desmond were quiet, and when she looked up to the two they were looking at her in shock... with a little curiosity.

"Who lied to you Connie?" asked Lucy gently; blue eyes meeting Connie's wet ones.

"I—I made a mistake." Connie corrected, hands shaking as she fiddled with them. Perhaps they would think she was truly insane now, her emotional mishap leading her to it. She wanted to leave, and yet she couldn't. She didn't want them to know and yet she did. She couldn't trust them, and yet she somehow wanted to start. She wanted to rely on someone.

Altair's presence in her life had truly changed her.

_We need to talk Master._

_There's nothing to say,_ thought Connie, shaking her head with her words.

_There is plenty to say... and to _explain_._

"Connie... are you okay?" asked Desmond, placing a hand on her shoulder hesitantly. She stared at him for a moment, wondering why he looked so hesitant. It came back to her fairly quickly when she remembered yelling at him to not touch her. She really needed to control her emotions.

"No... No I'm not."

Abruptly her necklace heated up to the point where Connie gasped in shock before wildly grasping at her neck. She tried pulling it over her head, but it only scorched her flesh more intensely. Yelling, she sharply ripped the chain from her neck before dropping it on the table and taking a step back. Her deep breaths filled the room.

Desmond and Lucy backed away from the table as well, exchanging looks before looking to Connie for answers. Her attention was drawn to the glowing necklace on the table however.

_Master, be reasonable. They will think something is wrong with you; I was only trying to draw your attention._

"I don't care what they think! I'm through with you; I thought I could trust you. I was even beginning to see you as... as a friend!" as Connie finished, she could see the confused faces of Lucy and Desmond, but her attention was drawn back to her necklace. Its presence didn't give her comfort as it usually did.

_Where is this coming from?_

"Where? I know you're not telling me the whole truth, in your mind you're probably justifying it on the basis that I'm not asking the right questions."

_What do you mean?_

"Is it you can't bring me to the past? Or you won't?

_This is difficult to answer..._

"Just tell me the truth! For once!"

_I won't. _

Connie could only stare for a moment, blinking back tears that came without warning.

"W-why?" Connie stuttered out brokenly. Her legs wobbled and she slowly fell to her knees, eyes locked on the floor. This only confirmed what she thought... of course it came down to something like this.

_Don't touch me! _Cried her necklace, and Connie's eyes snapped up to the table again as Lucy cried in pain, dropping the charm back onto the table. A dull thunk was heard in the silent room, and Connie suddenly became increasingly aware that she had an audience for her whole confrontation.

"I'm sorry Lucy, I should have warned you... _it_ doesn't like to be touched." Connie spoke, voice small.

"This is what you've been talking to?" asked Desmond, concern written all over his face.

"These patterns on it, they're similar to—"

"A Piece of Eden," Connie finished, cutting off Lucy with an answer.

"I'm sorry, did I hear that correctly? There's a Piece of Eden right under our nose?" Shaun cut in suddenly, walking over to the metal slab and leaning over the table as he examined what was before him. Rebecca only swirled around in her chair, facing them now. She was fine to mind her own business before and let Lucy handle it, but now she was intrigued.

Connie slowly got up off her knees, grabbing onto the ledge of the table and pulling herself up. She met the faces of everyone in the room and fully understood that they were waiting for her to explain.

Wiping her wet eyes, she took a deep breath before staring down at the object that changed her life.

_Master listen..._

"I know I said I was the piece... but I'm really not. I'm just a Master of it. I thought it had good intentions... but I'm beginning to doubt that very much now."

And it was true in her mind. How did she know everything it did was for her good? It drastically changed her life, bringing her to the future, away from her real parents because it thought it would be a good idea to bring her to the future. Why? And finally when the truth was revealed to her, it admits that it _won't_ let her go back to the past? Where she belongs? She has nothing in this time anymore. No one is waiting for her here... only in the past.

_Connie please listen..._

"And you can talk to it?" questioned Desmond, lips drawn thin.

Connie only nodded, before explaining the whole story to all of them. The way she saw it, none of them could do anything to jeopardise her anymore. And as it clearly displayed, it wouldn't let anyone touch it anyways. She had nothing to lose, and she didn't want to keep it to herself. Perhaps they could help her?

"So, you're actually from the past... but you can't go back anymore because it won't let you? Even though clearly, your wish to go back is incredibly strong." Lucy questioned, eyeing the necklace ever still before glancing over to Connie for conformation. All that time of searching for Vidic in the animus for the answer, and it had been in front of her the whole time. How was it none of them had talked about it at all? She hadn't gone through every memory however, Vidic needed the map found promptly. That's what probably protected the information.

Connie nodded.

"That's bullshit," Desmond commented, crossing his arms as he shook his head. Connie continued nodding.

_Connie..._

Connie could only sigh as it continued.

"It's still talking to you isn't it? But you're not wearing it..." thought Lucy aloud, crossing her arms.

"We have a bond..."

_You never let me explain. _

Connie only sighed again, exhausted.

"If you want to explain so badly, just do it. Get it over with. It's obviously not going to change your decision."

_You're right, it won't. And I'm going to explain why that is. _

* * *

Altair had just finished his most recent mission and was heading back to Masyaf to meet with his Master Al Mualim. Traveling time had been cut in half, but it should have been expected, he could travel a lot faster without... Connie. But he already knew that, it wasn't her fault, he took the longer ways of travel to protect her.

Traveling by himself didn't matter, he would live.

He frowned as he reflected on the fact that his thoughts had strayed back to her.

Connie was gone for sure now and there was no way the necklace was going to bring her back. It was only undoing its wrong, the one that Altair had so wonderfully accused the necklace of doing in the beginning when Connie was on her death bed. The necklace only fixed its mistake, bringing Altair back to his time, and Connie back to hers.

When had he accused the necklace of its mistake? It seemed so long ago now, but he knew it was not so.

Time had flown by for Altair, and it was not long before he was walking up the long stairs to his Master's desk.

"Master," greeted Altair, nodding his head towards Al Mualim as he watched the old man turn towards him. Placing his hands down onto his desk, Altair noticed his Masters gaze shift down the stairs looking for something. Altair's mind quickly solved the question, he was looking for Connie.

Al Mualim's eyes narrowed as he noticed the woman, who was normally close by to Altair nowhere in sight. That surely interferes with plans.

"Altair, where is that woman?" he asked, no concern or actual interest in his tone. Had someone gotten to her before him? Surely no one else knew yet.

"That does not matter, she is gone as you would have liked." Altair answered shortly, slowly turning to the right as to not face his master and his gaze.

"That does not answer my question." Demanded the man, he wanted to know. If her body was lying useless somewhere with that... he needed to find her before_ they_ did.

"And why does this_ question_ pose such importance!" shouted Altair, his exterior finally shattering. This was none of his Masters business! None of it was! He... He held no power over Altair... Or that's how he looked at things now.

Being in the future with Connie all that time... he came to realise so many things. Connie was not of this time, and his Master demanding answers was something Altair felt he just didn't care to answer for. She was gone now, just as he would have liked in the beginning. He couldn't demand these answers from Altair; he didn't want to think about it all over again.

What was his Masters concern on the matter anyways? He had made it clear that he wanted Connie dead the moment he learnt she knew of their secrets. And yet—

"Do not speak to me in such a tone!" accused Al Mualim, slamming his hands down onto the desk before him.

"Do not demand answers I cannot give!" replied Altair, teeth clenched in solid anger.

"You expect me to believe you don't know the whereabouts of your little precious wench?" demanded Al Mualim again, voice harsh and rude. Surely, Altair would have acted out at that moment, but this was his Master. He still had some respect for the man.

"She does not exist anymore!" shouted Altair, stomping his foot upon the wooden floor below him. He was acting like a child, but that did not concern him anymore. He had lost something dear, and he'd be damned if he showed no emotion to the fact that he lost it.

He loved her.

Al Mualim stared at him for the briefest of moments before settling down and taking a seat in his chair, glaring over his nose at Altair.

"You will reframe from speaking to me in such a tone. I have already given you another chance at life. If your dog is gone from this time, you should have stated so from the beginning. Now off on your mission; you're wasting my time."

Altair didn't say a word as he grabbed his equipment and turned his back to his master, briskly walking down the stone steps. He did not bow, nor did he show any acknowledgement to his Master as he proceeded. He was not briefed on the new target, yet he was sure the Rafik could fill him in just fine.

Hood lowered, he noticed four assassins standing off to the side in the main hall, watching as he walked down the stairs. They knew he was in a foul mood, and this seemed to them to be the only time they could actually affect the emotionless Altair; and set forth with their snide remarks.

"It seems the pet has finally lashed out at his precious Master," muttered one.

"And all for that wench!"

"She probably left him, couldn't stand him anymore."

"Or perhaps she realised how stupid she was for following him to begin with."

"Do you think he ever got her into bed?"

One of them laughed.

"Did you just ask that brother? That man's too busy for women...if I _had_ been with her, she would certainly—"

Having enough of their childish banter, Altair's wrist snapped in their direction, throwing a knife at the pillar between them. It had barely made it by the last speakers face, leaving him bent over clutching the shallow red mark across his face.

Silence filled the hall as they all stared at Altair as he walked past, he didn't even give them a glance. The worthless scum didn't even come close to getting him that irritated. Their comments were worthless. Meaningless.

She was gone now.

* * *

**AN: Hey guys! I got this out pretty fast huh? I thought I would get this up now for New Years! And I have to upload it at this nice hour (5 am for me) because I will be out the rest of the day :) **

**Thanks to the amazing people who reviewed last chapter! There weren't that many, but that will never stop me from updating. After all, everyone gets busy and even one is enough for me! **

**It also looks like we got a lot of new followers, so WELCOME! Hopefully this story keeps your interest! After all, some times the updates do take some time :s  
Sorry!**

**Amanda my Beta was really fast this chapter, Thank you as always! **

**Write me if you liked! Comments are adored and much appreciated.**

**Till next time and HAPPY NEW YEARS! **

Okay lets talk about the chapter... or more like me blab about it and see if anyone cares! SO!  
We got some Altair this chapter (finally). And there is still a lot of crap the Necklace is keeping to itself. Gosh the back story on that... lets just say, everything will be explained. However, there is a bit that will be left for if i do a sequel. (well its more than a bit but i cant say anything )  
This story does have a happy ending! And heck if i knew it was going to be this long i probs would have split it up into different parts XD  
Anyways I'm just thinking like this because its the end of another year. And damn this story has been going on for so long.  
Back to Connie! I'm sorry about all these dream conversations that keep happening. They are necessary though... to pretty much explain a crap load of stuff. (gosh i hope everything doesnt seem to be going fast for you guys, i think its at an okay pace, but thats just me)

Altair isnt looking so good. pretty much seems to be about to snap. oh boy, i have some intense chapters to cook up. (also i was freaking out for a week cuz i had this whole scene written out and it was perfect and i lost it and couldnt find it. i found it like literally 10 mins ago. THANK GOD!)


End file.
